Peace and War
by Blood Rain Falling
Summary: In the beginning a world was split in two. The Brothers of light and dark attempted to reunite them, but failed. Now it's up to Naruto and a new friend to finish what they're ancestors started. The road to peace is paved with the blood of war.
1. Beginnings

**Hey.....Ok, I've been re-writing this story to make it better and I think I got it right this time. Please, I really like the idea of this story. It's really long, full of gore, romanticism, psychological horrors. **

**If you like it or hate it review, please i want to make this story good. Flames are exceptable, i don't care. This is a Naruto harem story but a OC x Sakura story. I needed a main character chick so it had to be her. At the end of the story it will be god like Naruto and OC. But it doesn't start that way.**

**Please give it a try and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto stood in the Hokage's office, his feet were firmly planted and his hands were starting to turn white. The Hokage, Tsunade, the last of the legendary Sannin, sat at her desk with the same expression. Behind her, through the glass, stood the burning wreckage of a rebuilding Konoha. "Run that by me again?" He said. Tsunade started to rub her temples and she didn't look at him, "She's gone Naruto."

"And she left that" he asked looking out the window at the burning village. Tsunade nodded, "Naruto...you know this crime will not go unpunished." The blond turned to her and nodded, "Damn right it isnt." His voice was cold, and leaked murder. Tsunade stood up and whistled, ANBU surrounded her. "Haruno Sakura is now an S ranked missing nin. Bring her back alive." The ANBU nodded and disappeared. Naruto stood there and stared out the window, "The sacrifices that were made to make sure this village was safe. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kakashi, Kiba, and Sai....it was for nothing."

"Naruto-"

"NOTHING! She destroyed everything! First we lose Sasuke....then Kakashi....Sai....Now she destroy's everything we did and runs off! When did she get that powerful? I didn't even know what hit me." Naruto said. Tsunade sighed and handed him a file. "If your going to chase her, you might want this. It includes all the information we know on her."

"Where do you think she's going" Naruto asked. The Godaime shrugged. "I don't know."

Naruto put his ANBU mask back on and cracked his neck. "I'm not letting all those deaths be for nothing. When I find her, I will kill her." Tsunade nodded as he left in a puff of smoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3 Years Later**

It could have been a nightmare but when Haruno Sakura woke up, she wasn't happy at all. Not only was that nightmare reoccuring, but she didn't get anything new from it. 3 figures at the end of an ally, then they're gone and flashes of light dance across her vision. When the dream clears, there's blood everywhere and the three figures are dead on the ground. Another black shadow is standing over them and all she can see are teeth from his smile.

She tossed the covers off her bed and stood up. The morning air made the neck on her hair stand up and goosebumps to form on her arms and legs. Sakura walked to the dresser and pulled out the day's clothes. Outside of her door, the sound of a couple arguing could be heard. Sakura giggled as she slipped on a red tank top, pair of black pants, and her ninja sandels on. She looked in the mirror and decided she didn't want to fuss with her hair, so she threw it in a quick pony tail.

Sakura sat on the bed and listened to the argueing couples conversation, laughing hard. She was quickly forgetting her pissed off mood when she heard the woman say something about her. Sakura growled as she pulled the door to the hotel room open and started to bang on the couples door. She cracked her knuckles as the door opened revealing the woman. "Pink haired bitch huh?"

The male in the room had sat on the bed while his counterpart answered the door. He heared the comment then his wife came flying back into the room, hitting the opposite wall. Her body cracked the wood, leaving her suspended above the floor.

Sakura closed the door and headed down the hallway, her anger gone. She reached behind her and pulled out a small scroll and unraveled it. "Hm, Meeting in half hour. Probably a mission, if not I got the whole day to myself."

When Sakura ran from Konohagakure, she never stopped until she came to the next village in her path. That village, Iwagakure, after doing some odd jobs, the Tsuchikage noticed her around. He eventually gave her a proposition, she worked for him unofficially and she would be accomodated. Who was she to say no to that? He never asked her once about her choices to leave Konoha which was better for her. Sakura hated the fact she left, but she had to. She betrayed the trust of everyone, even herself. When she looked back on it, she didn't even reconize herself. About a year and a half ago, she ran headfirst into Naruto. He wasted no time trying to take her head back to Tsunade. It made her feel ashamed and sad, that the man who claimed to love her endlessly would try to kill her. Maybe it was partly for the reason she refused to return the love, but she didn't love him. Sakura didn't love anyone anymore. She barely escaped Naruto, if his kunai had been one inch lower, she would have been dead.

One thing she came to notice about Iwa was it's stature after the Akatsuki war. It was left in shambles after Uchiha Madara ran through. The system that the new Tsuchikage established was more of an autocracy, sure they had a council but they were too scared of him to tell him no. Tsuchikage Ishikano Yusuke was like a kid in the candy store with his parents buying everything he wanted. Sakura wasn't stupid and she knew that she had to play along for now. When the time was right she was going to hit Iwa where it hurt. Yusuke was a push-over. Everyone believed he was the strongest and when he wasn't. They just thought he was so they were scared. He hides behind everything. He hides behind his guards, even Sakura on several occasions, even the council. Sakura couldn't wait to fuck it all up.

So, Sakura walked along the narrow path inbetween two building's towards Yusuke's office, which was more a castle to hide behind. She approached the gate and the guards checked her for genjutsu, and any other things that may bring harm to the Tsuchikage. The male guard gave her a lecherous grin when he checked her chest area but she gave him a smile that made him withdraw his hands quickly, the guard waved to an overlooking tower directly adjacent to a large oak door. The door itself opened moment's later revealing a lavish courtyard. The inside was completely square, in the center were four gardens each separated by a path which met in the direct center, which was a large fountain with a statue of the Tsuchikage. Some how the man had managed to convince Iwa, he defeated Uchiha Madara. Sakura laughed to herself about this, she had been present at Madara's death at the hands of Naruto. Yusuke didn't even look like he could take on a kitten, his frame was week. He had no once of muscle on his body, his face was sunken in and half of it was burned away by a katon jutsu. His right eye seemed to wanna pop out of his head and Sakura couldn't help but watch it sometimes.

She walked up to the main door across the courtyard and the guards let her inside. The only thing was a spiral stair case that lead to the top floor where Yusuke stayed. He said it was for his protection but he was just too naive. By the time she reached the top it was already time for her meeting, she knocked on the door and heard a quiet "Enter." Sakura opened the door and was greeted by the back of his chair. Yusuke was staring out into the village he had reduced to nothing.

"You got a letter last night" he said. His voice was quiet, probably from age, and his mouth from the burns. Sakura walked over to his desk which was covered in papers and took the center piece. It wasn't signed or addressed, it only had the message **Three day's**.

"Do you know what that mean's...Haruno-san?"

"No Yusuke-sama. Probably another attempt on my life by Konohagakure, ment to make me paranoid and drop my defense." she suggested. Yusuke turned around in his chair and smiled, "Good good. The mission I have for you will take you more than three day's and you'll be perfectly safe from Konoha where your going."

"May I inquire where?" asked Sakura with a raised eyebrow. The Tsuchikage stood up and smiled, only the left side of his face rose and the other half always had that creepy smile from missing all the flesh on his cheek. "It would be better if I showed you, Haruno-san. Please follow me."

The Tsuchikage stood up and walk slowly over to a bookcase by his window. He reached up and pulled a green book. "You might need this." He said handing it to her. Sakura opened the book and found it written in a language she didn't understand. "What's the point in giving me a book I can't read?" Yusuke didn't answer and he shoved his hand in the back of the bookshelf. His hand pushed a button causing the shelf to slide open, revealing a small platform. "The book is to teach the language of the place you will be going." Yusuke motioned for her to stand on the platform beside him. She looked up at him from the book, her face had confusion written all over it but she followed anyway. The platform moved downward, underneath the castle. They went down into some sort of cavern system. Flood lights filled the caves, Iwa nin and scientists filled the cavern's floor.

"What is this place" Sakura asked when she stepped onto the cavern floor. Yusuke chuckled, "Iwa was built here for a reason Haruno-san. It was to protect these cavern's, which were our biggest secret. It is here where we found the door." The Tsuchikage raised his arm and pointed at a large wooden door standing straight up in the middle of the cavern. "No one to our knowledge has ever opened it, but every couple of decades, it begin's to glow. We also have found the stone."

Yusuke reached down his shirt and pulled out a clear rock on a gold chain. Inside the clear rock, was a purple glow. He reached out and took her hand, gently setting it in her palm. "This stone is a key, Haruno-san, and this key will unlock victory."

"Victory against what?"

"Konohagakure" Yusuke smiled. "I need a small issue taken care of, a mistake I made. If you would please push chakra through the stone." Sakura cocked her eyebrow at the stone and started to send chakra into it. After a moment the purple glow grew brighter and send out a quarter thick beam of white light. It seemed to cut the air and split reality, leaving a dark blue void. "What is this?"

"Iwa's biggest secret. Beyond the void is an entirely diffrent world. It is entirely chakra less, you won't be able to use it and no one can use it against you. I have many people in that world monitoring everything. Most of them are implanted there for one purpose."

Sakura was becoming annoyed at his cryptic talking. She rolled her eye's and looked at the stone, "What is that purpose? Trade?" Yusuke moved his hand in a so-so fashion, "Kinda, but the main purpose is an assassination." Before Yusuke could continue, Sakura inturrupted with her own comment. "So this target is giving you a hard time and you want me to deal with it?"

"No...I want you to find him and bring him back, and kill all the assassins I sent, even though he's doing a good enough job on his own." Yusuke said with amusement in his tone. "He will be an excellent tool in Konoha's destruction."

"Are you looking to start a war Yusuke-sama? Konoha has become much more aggressive then 3 years ago, now that Uzumaki Naruto is head of ANBU. Is it wise to mess with them?" Sakura asked. If she was still involved with Iwa by the time this war started, she didn't want to have to deal with Naruto. He was still stronger than her, and she was sure he would come for her. It sucked having one of the most feared men on the planet after you all the time.

"That is where the trade comes in" Yusuke stated. "We have so much new technology from this world that we don't even know what to do with it. Such destructive power was meant to be unleashed. Iwagakure will become the most feared nation once again."

'Such arrogance' thought Sakura. Yusuke caught her look and sighed. "Your target is my nephew, Ishikano Ryusuke. You have one year to find him until we come and retrieve you. If you fail this Haruno-san....the punishment is death." Sakura was suprised by his comment, it quickly passed as she smirked and moved closer to him. The killer intent she gave off made the Tsuchikage back up slightly. "Don't threaten me Yusuke. I will find your nephew, but if he gives me a hard time, he'll be delievered to you in a body bag. Then you can try and take Konoha alone."

"I only want my nephew's help because of his skills, don't try and fight him. He will kill you." Yusuke warned. He reached inside his robes and pulled out a large file and handed it to her. "This is all the information on my contacts, my nephew, and instructions." Lastly he pulled out a box and handed it to her. "When you get there, you will be in an apartment. That place is yours to use as you want. Key's will be by the door. Don't leave until you've read everything and know the language somewhat."

Sakura slid the box and file into a bag that was on one of the scientists tables by her. The man gave her a pissed off look as she emptied it onto the ground and stuff it inside. She walked to the void and nervously stuck her hand in, followed by her right leg then body. Soon it was just her head refusing to go through. She turned and looked at the Tsuchikage who was smiling. "Where exactly am I going?"

The portal started to close and she was forced to duck back into the blue vortex, before it closed she swear she heard the Kage say, "New York City."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I CAN'T TAKE THE DAMN STRESS!" yelled Naruto stabbing a pile of papers with his pencil. Next to him was his girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata. "If I could burn it all I would, shadow clones done even help that much. They just keep bring in more and more." He picked up a piece of paper and studied it. "Look at this, Rabbit filled out a report because she helped some shitlin get her cat out of a tree. Why do I need to know this!"

Hinata stood there and shook her head. Naruto was still Naruto and she loved him for that but...she did a little growing up herself, after the Hyuuga clan was almost wiped out by Uchiha Madara. She, her sister, Hanabi, Neji and a few less effecient branch members survived. Neji himself left the village 2 years ago. No one knew why, he just packed and left. It forced Hinata to grow up, she was the one who managed to kill Zetsu and Konan of Akatsuki while Naruto fought Pein and Madara.

"Hinata-chan, would you look down on me if I just went back to being an ANBU captain." he asked with a hopeful smile on his face. She smirked and shook her head. "Have a good day hun." With that said she disappeared. When she was gone, Naruto's assistant walked in with another stack of papers. "Here you go Naruto-san" she said with a smile. The killer intent let off and she gave him a stern look. "If you give me one more piece of paper today...I will kill you....got that?" The assistant sighed and rubbed her temples, "Yeah yeah, I got it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stood in a small apartment with her bag and book. The apartment was just one square room with a simple bed in the back corner and a desk. No window's. On the otherside was a steel chair and a small television with a door to a bathroom. 'I can explore this place later' she thought. The pinkette threw the book on the bed and took the file and started to skim through it. 'Wait a second....gah fuck! It's written in that damn language.' She looked over at the bed and picked up the book. _English_ was written on the front. Sakura threw herself on the bed and began to read. The words were given then a translation in her language. Then pronounciations.

"This is going to be a long year" Sakura said to herself as she studied. But the more important thing was she wasn't going to be able to report in for a year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1 Month Later**

_And it's seven a.m. here in New York City. The temperature is currently 75 degrees and partly cloudy. Chance of showers._

"I already hate this guy" Sakura grumbled as she turned the alarm off. She jumped out of bed and turned the television on. The new's popped on talking about a car that had caught on fire and rolled down a hill into an office building. The driver was still inside. Sakura understood what was being said perfectly, the english was natural for her to learn but speaking it was a little difficult. She could speak it but she had a little slur with words sometimes. Sakura's stomach gurgled as she stumbled over to the fridge. She moved her knappy hair out of the way and checked inside. Empty. "No...." she moaned. This meant she had to leave earlier than she planned. Sakura hadn't left the apartment once since she'd been there. She sighed and figured now was a better time then never. She opens the desk drawer and pulls out a large manilla envolope. Inside was green pieces of paper. There was a note inside which she pulled out and read it. It told her how to use the green pieces of paper and the currency system. Nodding to herself with understanding she went into the bathroom and showered.

After her shower, Sakura checked the closet and pulled out a clean pair of jeans and a black t-shirt to wear. She didn't know exactly where New York was but she liked the clothes. Taking the key off the desk and grabbing about 60 dollars, she left the apartment for the first time. She was confident that everything was going to go alright for now, but when she got her food, she needed to read her mission envolope, she still had no idea what she was doing here or even where she was. As she walked down alot of stairs, she whipped her hair into a quick pony tail and exited the building at the ground floor. "Woah" she said to herself as she saw the city she was in.

The city but any village she had ever been in to shame. It was enormous. Maybe when she got enough time she would tour it. She walked down the street between people who were of all sorts of diffrent races and colors. She was amazed at how diverse the culture was but they kept staring at her pink hair. The pinkette sighed as she walked forward, looking for a place with food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Her blue eye's stared back at him. Her eye's were what made her so amazing. They were a deep ocean blue and she had black hair which made them standout even more. He fell in love with those eye's. She had even excepted his proposal of marrige. Nothing could have been better until he went to kiss her then everything went red. It was all over his face, clothes, and hair. Her eye's and hair were gone but her bottom jaw was as her body hit the ground. Tears lined his vision as he held his partially decapitated fianc'e. _

Mitch Walsh jumped up from his sleep with a loud sob. The papers on his chest fluttered to the floor. He quickly covered his face with his hands and wiped the tears around his eye's away. A groan escaped his mouth as he sat up completely. He pushed his long brown hair back and stood up. 'I don't want to do this today' he thought as he stummbled to the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and splashed it on his face. After wiping down with a towel, Mitch looked in the mirror. His left eye was black, and the gauze on his right arm was pure red. He cursed and started to peel the bandages away. Mitch contemplated going to get stictches for the wound but he had class in an hour. When he removed the gauze from the cut, blood flowed freely. He inhaled through his teeth as he through move bandages over top of it. Mitch cursed remembering the serraded blade embedded in him and when he tore it out. He walked out of the bathroom and threw on a pair of blue jeans, black t-shirt and black anarchy shoes.

About 15 minutes later he was walking into Roosevelt High School to his room. His eye's were droopy and he wasn't in the mood to deal with kids. He unlocked his class and sat behind his desk. "One more day" he breathed. "Yay weekend."

Mitch spun in the chair and looked at the clock, another 20 minutes before schools started. "Bah!" he breathed.

"Is it just boredom or have you finally snapped" asked a voice from the door. Mitch stuck his foot out to stop his chair spin and looked at the male in the doorway. He had long blonde hair and was wearing half a suit. Long white collared shirt, tie, and jeans. His face was more mature for someone his age and his blue eyes were dull.

"Don't you have someone else to pester this early in the morning Nick?" asked Mitch with a grin. The blonde laughed, "No, your spinning in a chair, free game." They stared in silence for a moment before Nick spoke. "That was you last night wasn't it?" Mitch nodded.

"I ran into him unintentionally."

"Any information?" Nick asked. Mitch shook his head, "The only thing I got from him was Tsuken is in hiding and a stab wound. But we got them all scared. We're close."

"How long you figure?"

"Nine month's give or take." Mitch said. He looked back at the clock and sighed. "I'm looking for the number two tonight. It'll be one step closer." Nick nodded and left the door way, leaving Mitch alone. The man sighed leaned back closing his eye's slightly. He felt like he was there for five minutes when he felt a poke in his head which jolted him out of his seat. "What the-" he asked looking around. One of his students, a timid little girl in his last class of the day was looking at him. "Um...schools over....thought I should wake you" she said trying to smile. Mitch rubbed his eye's and looked at the clock. It was two thirty.

"Wow, damn" he muttered. The girl pointed to his arm and told him it was bleeding. He looked down and saw blood flowing in five streaks down it. "Ow yeah, thanks. I gotta get that stictched actually." he said then he strode to the door. "Don't bother locking it" he said and left her in there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was sitting in a resturant wolfing down a cheeseburger. She couldn't believe she never had one of them before. The kid behind the counter was staring at her as she ingested her 7th one. Sakura looked outside at the sign and smiled, 'Mcdonalds is awesome!' She ate the rest of her french fries and coke, completely entraced by the greatness before stumbling out of the fast food chain. Sakura smiled as she walked back to her apartment. For now she kept her range from it at two blocks until she became more accustomed to the new world. It was unreal to her. The tall buildings, the people, cars, races, it was alot for her to get used to. She entered her apartment a few minutes later and sighed. It was time to get started. Sakura found out the city had over 10 million people in it and she only had 11 months to find one man.

She pulled out the folder Yusuke gave her and opened it, pulling out everything and looking it over. There was a picture of a 5 year old boy. She frowned and set it to the side. The next paper was the mission statement.

_Target: Ishikano Ryusuke_

_Objective: Capture, return to Iwagakure unharmed_

_Age: 21_

_Haruno-san,_

_I regretably sent a team of assassins to eliminate my nephew. While there, they climbed to the top of New Yorks crime underground. They are still after him none the less. Everytime they get a lead or advantage, Ryusuke kills them. I want you to eliminate all the assassins and make sure my nephew is safe. In doing so, you will be taking out a huge hit of New Yorks crime lords. The man in charge of hunting my nephew is named, Hishen Tsuken. I want his head. Now you've probably noticed how you cant use chakra, inside that box I gave you is adequate protection. If you meet my nephew I'm sure he can show you how since you are on the same side as him. _

_Another little mystery I want you to solve is what happened to his mother, or my sister.....Iwagakure's first and secret woman Tsuchikage Ishikano Nakoya. She was the true Yondaime of Iwagakure, I felt you should know this. The assassins reported she was dead, murdered. Find out who did it and why._

_There is enough money in a bank account for you to survive on for years. Close to ten million dollars, spend wisely. Neccesities only. Food, clothes, protection. _

_One more issue you should worry about. Ryusuke has been labled as mentaly unstable. He enjoys killing for his cause, which is revenge. Be careful Haruno-san. Do not anger him._

_Ishikano Yusuke_

'Mentaly unstable? I wonder what happened?' thought Sakura. She picked up the box and opened it. Inside was one of the things she seen on tv. She picked up the note inside and read it.

_This is a 9mm Beretta pistol. Not much but it will defend you enough. Instructions are with it. Read them first, do not point the hole toward you. That is key._

Sakura already knew what they did. She used the tv to help her study english. In the tv shows they used this things as weapons, and they did kill effectively. Sakura pulled it out and hit a button on the side. The magazine fell out and she saw it was loaded. She slapped it back in and cocked it. She aimed it ahead of her to adjust the to the weight so she could shoot straight. Sakura smiled and aimed it at the clock. "I'll get started now, its a big city." she said and tucked the handgun in her pants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'To get noticed by a crime lord you must commit crime' Sakura thought as she walked down the busy street. 'I'm going to have to pull off some major shit to even get noticed.' She was twiddling her fingers, trying to think of the perfect crime when something hard hit her shoulder. Sakura turned and saw a blonde haired guy walking by at a fast pace messing with a cell phone. "Asshole" she mumbled but she kept walking. If she had her access to chakra she would probably beat the hell out of him. She sighed and looked around.

**"You could massacre about 50 people. That would be crazy enough to get anyones attention" said Sakura's Inner. **

'I don't want a city after me though, its got to be subtle.' Sakura thought back. 'I'm going to have to search and do more planning. If I get thrown in jail because of this I'm gonna be pissed.' She walked through the city a little bit more, being careful not to lose her way back to the apartment. Sakura probably made six blocks before her stomach start to grumble. It had taken her by suprise because she just ate a little while ago. She ventured forward past a large high school before finding a bar/grill. The sun was just starting to set when she entered. Right before she did however, she swear she heard the discharge of a weapon nearby but she shrugged it off as her stomach rumbled again.

The first thing that hit Sakura's ears when she walked in was the music. It was heavy and sounded pleasant to her, she smirked slightly and continued in. She noticed she caught most of the attention, one off, being the only female in a crowded bar. Sakura's smirk grew as she crossed the floor to the bar and sat on the stool. Above her head and HD TV was playing a baseball game. The man behind the counter, walked up to her a smirked. "Not too often we get a lady in here" he said with a somewhat oriental accent. "This isn't a safe part of town. A little rough."

Sakura smirked, "Don't worry I like it rough." Her response got most of the men in the bar cheering. All except one. The man chuckled, "That's good, so what can I get you?" Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. After going to the ATM earlier she still had about one hundred dollars left over. "Your biggest plate of food. I'm starving."

The man did a double take, "That's 75 buffalo wings. Are you sure that's what you want?"

Sakura's smile turned into a glare, her good mood flaring to die. "Did I studder?" The man's gazed lifted over her head to the men at the bar, too avoid further embarassment he hurried away. Sakura smiled and looked around. Most of the men had gone back to what they were doing and some were throwing glances and winking time from time. But the one that got her attention was the young brown haired guy at the end of the bar. His gaze was distant, he was thinking hard. Sakura studdied his eye's and saw a mixture of life and death. The brown was dull yet so alive. She instantly placed the eye's. Someone who had seen alot of death but was carrying on. Sakura found herself staring more until his eye's turned into her's making her look away quickly. Over the noise of the music and people she heard him chuckle. Sakura shot a glare his way but his gaze didn't faulter like the bartenders. He stared head on with a smirk on his face. After a moment, he chuckled again and looked away. It brought Sakura out of her thoughts as a large tray of buffalo wings was set infront of her.

'I think I died and went to heaven' she thought eyeing the plate. Her stomach rumbled as she started to devour the little chickens wings and legs. The entire situation caught the attention of the bar patrons who came rushing over to see if she could finish. People were starting to place bets when Sakura cut in. "If I finish these, I get it free?"

The bartender thought it over and nodded. Then one man slapped one hundred on the bar counter. "One hundred if you finish them."

"Your on!" Sakura almost yelled as she started to eat faster. She had eaten 25 before needing a drink for the spiciness. The man at the opposite end of the bar was watching with a large smile. Sakura gave him a look that read "What?"

"If you keep eating those things that fast, it's not going to end well for you." he said. His voice was deep and smooth. The kind of voice Sakura had heard many times in the darkness on a mission. It reminded her of Uchiha Itachi. She became so entraptured by the man she lost control of her eating speed and how much she was consuming. The man chuckled once again and went back to his drink. Obviously not caring that she wasn't taking his advice.

**"He's cute eh?"**

'And mysterious' added Sakura. She looked back up at him and saw he was watching the tv. He obviously lost intrest in her. The door to the bar opened but Sakura didn't notice. Someone walked past her and sat next to the man. It took Sakura mere seconds to realize who it was. The blonde asshole from earlier. Her teeth clenched breaking a chicken bone in two. After realizing what she did, she smirked and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She peers over and looks at them. They're talking frantically but she cant hear them over the loud music. She starts to read they're lips and her eye's widen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch watched the pink haired girl ignore him and eat the wings. 'Ok but the shitter is gonna hate you tonight.' He thought and laughed to himself. 'How does she stay so fit if she eats like that?' Mitch shrugged it off and turned the nearest tv to watch the game when the door opened to the bar. It was Nick and he was walking across the room towards him. There was a relieved look on his face, like he just had a party hat.

Nick sat down and sighed. "Good news."

"Your balls dropped?" Mitch asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you and no, no they have not" he said jokingly. "Our number two is in hiding with Tsuken." Mitch's grip around his glass tightened. "Don't say his name outloud here!" Nick had a confused face and he looked around. Everyone was of some asian decent or was wearing simular clothing. "Oh....yeah."

"Triad fucking paradise." Mitch said taking a drink. "His name has a bullet connected to it in here." Nick sighed and adjusted his shirt. Mitch noticed that it was a nice white long sleeve suit type. "What's with the get up?" he asked.

"Number two is in Italiano de Micioni's down main." Nick smirked. "We both know how long it takes to get food there." Mitch's face grew a sick smile. "That nine month figure just dropped dramatically. How did you find this out you beautiful person?"

"I was talking to the receptionist, Linda, well more like flirting and she said set the phone down and I heard her say his name." Nick explained. "So ready to go kill some more?"

"The sooner this is over the sooner I can stop." Mitch said and finished his drink. They stood up and headed for the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura watched the two get up and walk toward her. She knew they were leaving and she knew what they were doing. While they talked she discovered that this is her closest lead to Tsuken and Ryusuke. As the brown haired man get's close she grabs his arm and says, "I'm coming with you" but because of the music he didn't hear her. He leaned down and yelled "What!?"

"I'm coming with you to find Tsuken!" she yelled. The man's face paled fast and his eye's shot around. The music died and it left the three of them standing there with about thirty eyes on them. "Nick" he said quietly. "Get a car." Nick nodded but didn't move. The only sound was someone pulling out a large pistol and cocking it. The brown haired man grabbed Sakura and threw her over the bar with him just as bullet's started to hit the air where he was.

Nick flipped over a table and pulled a pistol out of his pants. He turned the table to the side and shot all in his way, spray blood over the bar counter and walls as he rolled the table to the door and escaped. Mitch was unarmed and was looking around for something to use as a weapon when the pink haired girl pulled out a 9mm beretta. "Do you know how to use that?" She nodded and cocked the pistol. The firing over top of them stopped for a moment allowing her to pop up and pull the trigger....nothing. Mitch reached up and pulled her down before bullet's ripped her apart. He yanked the pistol from her hands and examined it. "Why are you walking around with a jammed weapon?" He yelled as put the side of it on the bar corner and pushed the jammed bullet out. Mitch repeated the action to re-cock it and he popped up into the hail of bullets and started to shoot. Bullet's where hitting behind him, shattering liquor bottles and sending alcohol and glass all over them.

Sakura stood up in a crouch and moved down to the edge of the bar and grabbed the closest intact bottle of what looked like whisky. She pried it open and poured it all over the counter of the bar top. Mitch saw what she was doing and crouched down. He placed the pistol and the counter and pulled the trigger. The discharge lit the bar top quickly but allowed Mitch to pull the weapon out. He looked to his side and saw the woman grabbing more bottles. She was stuffing napkins inside and lighting them on fire with the fire on the bar. She had made about five which she started throwing around the bar. Mitch stood up again and started shooting. One of his bullet's hit a man's lower jaw, tearing it off and spraying a pool table with blood. Another hit a man in the heart, and another in the liver. Mitch saw a man pull out a large shot gun and aim it at Sakura. He ran over and pulled her down, a moment later the glass above them shattered, showering them with liquor and glass.

Mitch grabbed her arm and pulled her to the opposite side of the bar. He looked over and saw Sakura's molotovs had set flame to the entire bar and alot of firey objects were blocking the door. "We gotta run through the fire! Keep up!" he yelled as he hopped over the bar to the door. Sakura soon followed and saw him jumping across a few tables before going of a window. Sakura hopped on the nearest table and started to make her way to the window when there was a large snap. A large support beam fell from the cieling and landed on the table she was on, making it launch her into a wall. Sakura hit the floor on her back getting the breath knocked out of her. She couldn't move and things kept going black. There was a wetness going down her face but she ignored it. 'So this is how I die. Burned alive in a bar' she thought. Sakura closed her eye's and accepted it. She thought of Naruto, Tsunade, and the rest of Konoha before heavy darkness overtook her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura felt rumbling underneath her and distant voices. She tried to move but her body was in pain. There was a small ringing in her ears but she could tell it was fading. Her body felt like it weighed a ton. The voices around her were slowly becoming clearer and she could tell they were both male. 'Am I dead' she thought to herself. 'Is this what Hell is like?' There was a loud crunch and her body bounced on a semi-soft cushion. Sakura opened her eye's and and looked around. She was covered in a metallic covered blanket and she was staring at a clothed ceiling while the scenery out of the windows moved past. Sakura turned her head and saw two seats infront of her. The one on the left had the blonde haired guy behind the wheel and the one on the right had the brown haired guy but she could only see him partially.

"So what should we do with her" asked the blonde. Sakura stayed quiet, she didn't want them to know she was awake yet. Maybe she could get information from them about Tsuken. The other man didn't answer making the blonde sigh. "Mitch...we cant be taking in strangers."

"I know Nick. I know." Mitch said, "Maybe she know's something on the location of Tsuken."

"Or we can put a bullet in her head and end this whole thing." Nick suggested. Sakura felt the tension in the car rise and she saw Nick gulp. "I didn't mean it that way." There was no reply from Mitch but she heard him sigh. "Just drive. We'll see what she know's."

"You ran back into that burning building just for information? You could have been killed." Nick said like he was scolding a small child. Mitch shot him a look. "It was the right thing to do."

"Hearing that from you mean's nothing. Your the most unmerciful person I know. Why did you go back in?"

"I'm not letting another innocent die when I could have prevented it. Get over it Nick. She's now under our protection. Tsuken's men will be all over her if we don't help." Mitch said. "As much as I hate to bring another person into the hell, we have to do it."

"I hope you know what your doing Mitch."

Mitch looked out of the passenger side window and sighed, "Me too."

In the back seat, Sakura relaxed and laid her head back down on the soft cushion. 'He saved my life? Why would he do that for a complete stranger?'

**"We both know someone who would do the same exact thing."**

'Naruto' she thought as she closed her eye's and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey lady, wake the hell up." Sakura turned in her sleep and waved her hand, "Gimme five more minutes." She felt something pull at her covers but she gripped them tightly. "Listen, I know your up. Your breakfast is getting cold" said the voice again. Sakura sighed and opened her eye's, infront of her stood the brown haired guy, Mitch. Sakura noticed she wasn't at her place but was in a bed. "Where am I?"

"My apartment" Mitch said before throwing what he had of the covers on the bed. "If you want breakfast come on. I don't want mine cold." Sakura nodded and pulled the covers off of her. The first thing she noticed is that she was still clothed. It suprised her. Normally she read about these situations is that the hero would change her into pajama's or something. She looked around the room and found it quite barren. The walls were made of wood and the floor was hardwood. There was nothing in it but a bed, nightstand with and alarm and Ipod dock. Sakura walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where she saw a bit more stuff.

The walls out here were also wood and some areas had thin carpet. There was a tv by the bedroom door with a red white plaid couch infront of it. On it was a sleeping blonde. Above the tv was a large sniper rifle. 'Purely decoration' she thought hopefully. The living room had posters of metal bands all over it and the stereo by the sliding door to the balcony was playing All Shall Perish quietly. The kitchen was connected to the living room by a door way and small bar type area with stools infront of it. Sakura walked over to one of the wood stools and sat down. Mitch was on the other side and he handed her a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and ham. Then he followed up with a small plate of tortilla wraps. Sakura looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow.

Mitch looked at her then to the plate. "They're breakfast burrito's." He still recieved a puzzled look. Mitch sighed and set his stuff down next to hers, then demonstrated by putting the breakfast stuff in the tortilla and eating it. They sat in silence for a moment before Mitch spoke up. "What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno" she said. Mitch looked at her for a moment then shook his head. "Mitch Walsh."

"Nice to meet you and thank you for saving me last night" she said sweetly. Mitch nodded and took another bite from his breakfast. "No problem. But did we learn a lesson last night?" Sakura nodded and set down her burrito. "Don't mention the big guy's name in public?" Mitch smirked, "That's it."

They finished they're breakfast in silence and Mitch put the dishes in the sink. Sakura turned around and leaned against the bar while Mitch exited the kitchen. He walked across the living room to the couch and lightly backhanded Nick. "Wake up dumbass. Breakfast." Nick shot him a sleepy glare and sat up. He got off the couch and stretched. Mitch slapped his hands over his eye's and sighed. "Put pants on now!" Nick looked from him then his gaze traveled left to see Sakura sitting there, a small smirk acrossed her face made Nick a little over-confident.

"Like what you see?" he asked. Sakura put her hands over her eye's like she was looking at something distant and shook her head. "See what?" Nick's eye's widened and Mitch started to laugh. "Damn someone just got fucked up." Nick covered his nether regions and bounded for the bathroom. Mitch's laughter died down and he sat on the couch. "After Nick's done in there why need to have a little talk Sakura."

The pinkette nodded and started to look around the living room more. There was an abandoned fire place and it had pictures over top of it. She slid off the stool and made her way over to them. The first one was Mitch with a older woman who looked slightly like him. 'Probably his mother' she thought. Next that picture was photo of a teenage Mitch sitting on the side of a broken down brick wall watching the sun set. The next one had Mitch near the bottom with a beautiful woman with black hair and blue eye's resting ontop of his head. Mitch appeared to be sleeping and she was trying to bug him to wake up. The last one was the woman laying ontop of Mitch on a bed. Mitch was looking upside down at the camera with a big smile on his face. She was rightside up and showing off her ring finger as if it were her middle finger. On the finger was a beautiful ring.

Sakura smiled and looked at the picture. She turned and looked at Mitch sitting on the couch. His face and eye's were emtpy, not like the pictures. It didn't take Sakura long to put two and two together. She either left him or she was dead. Sakura walked over to the couch and put her hand on the top. "She's why your chasing Tsuken aren't you?"

"Hn" he said.

'Wow, Sasuke out the ass huh?' Her inner couldn't help but agree. Sakura looked down on him and saw the hate residing in him like it was Sasuke. The want for revenge was evident on him. "Your seeking revenge aren't you?"

Mitch shook his head. "If someone else would do their job and do it for me, I wouldn't be on this stupid tyraid. This is justice." There was silence inbetween them but they heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. "Did Tsuken kill someone you loved?" he asked. Sakura shook her head. "No I'm looking for someone, my only lead is Tsuken."

Mitch didn't say anything but he stared ahead and sighed. Sakura walked over and sat opposite him on the couch. "I do know what it's like to lose someone you love ya know." she said. "But revenge is never the way to settle-"

"Thanks for the lecture I've heard over and over. But I made a promise. And I don't go back on my promises Sakura." he said. "I'm going to make sure the people that did this get what they deserve. No one more, no one less. Tsuken, his chain of command, and the assassin he hired. Everyone else is just someone shooting at me." Mitch stood up off the couch and moved his way to the balcony. Sakura sighed and watched him go outside, where he lit up a cigarette.

"Nice guy huh?" Sakura turned around and looked at a fully dressed Nick. He pushed his blonde hair back and flopped on the couch. "You gotta give the guy a little break."

"Why?" Sakura asked angrily. "I've seen revenge take over a person's soul. He's going down the same path." Nick shook his head. "It's not revenge to him. The police aren't doing anything about it. They put a guy on the case a year ago but he got nothing and discontinued the case. Mitch believes it was wrong so he's just doing the justice he feels that is deserved."

Sakura looked out the window and watched Mitch smoke the cigarette slowly while staring at the city. "Just leave him be for a little while, it happened a little over a year ago. He's still a little shellshocked from it."

"From a murder?"

"Her head exploded when he was holding her in his arms. Imagine your loves head exploding all over your face and then walking away. Besides in his sleep, he's never cried about it." Nick looked over his shoulder at Mitch and sighed. "He's going to snap one day. I'd hate to be on his shit list when he does."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch tossed his cigarette off the side of the balcony and sat back in his lawn chair. He glanced back into the apartment and saw Nick talking to Sakura. When he turned back around he cursed his bad luck. He found Sakura attractive, very attractive. His mind flooded with confusion and guilt. She was a distraction to his goal. Mitch took another cigarette and lit it. 'I need to stop thinking' he thought. 'Maybe after my list is complete, I'll try.'

The internal battle of having love loss then trying to move on was alway's something Mitch had a hard time with. After his mother's death, he had no one and joined the military for 2 years. Came out to be a social studies teacher. But after his mother's death, he never loved until he met Jane Owens. He loved her, then when he saw her head fly apart, he knew it would be awhile before he recovered. 'I must be growing up if I'm already moving on...or I'm horny, one of the two!' he thought.

After about half an hour, Mitch couldn't stand sitting anymore, he needed to walk. He figured some fresh air on the ground for awhile would do him some good. When he walked back into the apartment, Nick was showing Sakura around his music collection. He walked to the door and slipped on a pair of shoes. "I'm going for a walk. We'll talk when I get back." Nick stood up to talk but saw Mitch was already gone. He didn't even hear the door open. Sakura was giving him a questioning look that read, "Should we go after him?" Nick shook his head, "He's normally like this, might as well get used to it. Let's listen to Swallow The Sun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was giving Hinata a message on her back. His hand traced lightly over the scar on her back. Where the exit wound was from Pein's blade. Sakura had been able to save her life. He pushed his blonde hair from his face and continued his massage. A few minutes later, Hinata was fast asleep. Naruto smiled and ran his fingers down her curves before getting out of bed and putting on a set of clothes. They were black ninja pants and white t-shirt. He slipped on his sandels and started to walk from his small home. It was modest, like an apartment with it's own small property.

His mind was racing, everytime he saw that scar on Hinata's back it reminded him of Sakura and Pein. Pein was the taker of life, Sakura was the giver. Naruto could honestly say he hated and loved Sakura. Before the time of her abandonment, they saw eachother as family. Brother and Sister. They loved eachother that way. It almost destroyed him when he found out she left. He almost lost control of Kyuubi. He hated her for destroying everything they created after Pein's attack.

Naruto sighed and but his hands behind his head. The cool night air breathed up against his face. He walked down the street and passed the Uchiha compound. Another issue that plagued his mind was Uchiha Sasuke. Now that Akatsuki is disbanded, Sasuke took off looking for a place to live, his resentment against Konoha was too great to stay. The two didn't exactly separate on bad terms, just a small fight and mutual agreement that ended with both of them clinging to life by a mere thread. It was Sakura who saved both their lives.

The Uzumaki kicked his feet across the ground and looked at the sky. "If anyone out there has the same problem, know I'm right there with you" he said to himself, some what hoping someone else would hear him. His feet carried him all the way back to his home a few minutes later. Naruto crawled into bed with Hinata and closed his eyes. His bed seemed to sink in with him and the wind outside started to pick up. Naruto swore he heard a voice in it say Itachi. The blonde smiled and relaxed, 'If only it were like.....that....'

Naruto jumped up out of bed, scaring Hinata awake. "Naruto-kun! What's wrong?"

"Nothing Hina-hime! I just had a thought, I'll be back in a little while" he said with a large smile and ran for the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch didn't know how long he had been walking, or remember buying the 40 oz. or the 5th. He stumbled across the ground and landed in some grass. His vision was blured as he looked up. Mitch shook his head so it cleared slightly and he saw a sign that said Roosevelt High School. He took another drink of the 40 and walked up to the door. After fiddling with the key's, he was able to get into the school. Mitch chuckled and took another sip as he walked the halls of the school. "So this is what my life is" he said in a sluring voice. "Drinking out my depression and getting through the day with blood on my hands. HA!"

He walked through the dark hallway's laughing at how pathetic his life was until he tripped and fellt to the floor. His face smacked the tile but he didn't feel it, Mitch only layed there, chuckling. He brought the bottle to his moth and poured. The alcohol overflowed on to him and he started to choke. He chucked the bottle down the hall and it shattered on the floor. Mitch fought to his feet and stumbled against the lockers. He steady him self and set both feet on the ground. Mitch smiled and was about to step when he heard a noise. Like metal scraping against tile. He quickly turned around and saw nothing but an empty hall and desks. Mitch never understood why there were desks in the hallways. There just was. He was about to walk forward when he heard the same sound.

'Shit! What's going on?' he thought looking around. His blured vision wasn't helping at all. Mitch took a step forward then all the desks skidded across the floor against the walls. "What the-!" The light's in the hallways started flashing and a strong wind blew through. The wind was strong enough and started opening lockers and the end of the hallway opening toward him. Mitch covered his eye's from the wind and saw a silhouette. He looked up and saw someone running at him. But it wasn't normal it was if someone had turned a strobe light on but it was only happening to the figure running at him. In his drunken stupor , Mitch tried to run but he was slammed on his back against the lockers. The wind calmed down and the noises stopped leaving Mitch and who had him pinned to the lockers. The person was dressed like him and the hair was the same, except he was wearing a plain white mask.

Mitch chuckled, "Ryusuke, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The masked man chuckled a dark sound. "Oh god your so drunk" Ryusuke said. "That's fucking pathetic, even for you." Mitch rolled his eye's and relaxed a bit. Ryusuke wasn't going to hurt him, just intimidate him. "Say what the hell you want. I needed this."

"Aw, meet a new girl and we're having problems?" laughed the masked man. "Grow the fuck up, get over it! Jane is dead! You can't do anything about it."

Mitch struggled against him but he had a firm hold. "Fuck you! Let me have this! I want to watch them suffer for what they did! I'm going to make Tsuken watch as I rip the organ's from his fucking corpse, you have my fucking word!"

Ryusuke chuckled and turned him around and slammed his face on the lockers. Mitch didn't feel it but he saw the stars. "Listen, yes your going to have your "Justice," but we have to look at future problems. What happens after Tsuken's gone? What happens to Nick? Sakura? You need to get over her death, Mitch" said Ryusuke. Mitch attempted to argue back but Ryusuke pulled his arm and shut him up. Mitch always hated to admit this but how ever Ryusuke worked his voice of reason helped him along. Ryusuke grabbed Mitch's wrist and locked them around his back. "Now just relax, she's gone and you need to move on."

A bright light was soon in Mitch face which caused him to squint. "I said you need to move!" said a diffrent voice. Mitch tried to move his arms but found them cuffed. Mitch looked around and saw that two cops had him pinned tot he lockers. "Oh, fuck" Mitch whispered as they pulled him off and shoved him into the hall. They slammed his head making his vision swirl. The police pulled him off the wall and carried him out of the school.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the first of many. This story will possibly land around 500,000 words if not more. I'm open to constructive criticism, flames, or praises. **

**Thanks,  
Blood Rain**


	2. Hell Pt 1

**Sorry people, I've been real busy lately. I'm moving out and I'm working a majority of the time. I'm glad to present Chapter 2 of Peace and War. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

**If I didn't say it beofre I'll say it now, I don't own Naruto but This is the only time I'll say it.**

Naruto crouched down and put his back against the wall. He knew what he was doing was stupid, very stupid. He pulled a black mask over his face and waited. A few moments later an ANBU came around the corner. Naruto laid against the wall as flat as he could until the ANBU moved slightly left. Naruto grabbed his neck and held it tight. He could see the ANBU's fear when he looked in the eye hole's. "I'm not killing you" Naruto whispered before the ANBU passed out. The blonde lifted the body over his shoulders and put him in the air duct over head.

He went down the hallway the ANBU had come down to Tsunade's private records. Each document back there was probably a S-class secret. All the S-class missions were personally kept within Tsunade's records and under ANBU protection. Kill if necessary. Naruto ducked into a shadow just as another ANBU bounded by. He knew he had to be faster. He jumped from his spot and ran silently down the hall towards the records. The records were at the end of a long hall guarded by five ANBU, he knew this because he was an ANBU himself. Naruto peered around the corner and saw it was as pure darkness. He lifted his mask up and sniffed their positions. He nabbed up some of Kyuubi's chakra and focused on the smell. His blue eye's turned into cat eye's but stayed blue. His eye's adjusted to the darkness and he could smell the ANBU. Naruto crawled around the corner and moved into the darkness. The ANBU had the whole hall covered. Two on the single oak door, two on each wall and one on the ceiling. Naruto had to be quick and silent. If there was one screw up he would be caught and prosecuted as a traitor. There was no way he could beat all five at once, he would have a hard time with just three. He examined the door and sighed. 'Just enought space' he thought.

He snuck up right next to the ANBU, They were as stiff as boards, not moving, all listening and trying to see movement in the darkness. Naruto swallowed and grabbed the door knob carefully, as he turned it slowly, he could hear each gear turn. It was the loudest thing he ever did. The doorknob stopped turning with a barely audible click. The ANBU to his left perked up his head, but the one on the ceiling replied "Sorry" softly.

Naruto exhaled and quickly entered and shut the door silently. He was in a large room that looked like a library, it was stocked with shelves and a second floor up a big flight of stairs.

"Where to start" he whispered to himself as he looked along the shelves. He figured the missing nin section. Naruto ran over to it and saw very few files, all contained files on Itachi, Sakura and Sasuke, but no information other than abilities, rank, and last where-abouts. Naruto cursed and moved to missions. He found the document on all of Itachi's missions as an ANBU but nothing after. Same with Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto hopped onto one of the shelves and started to look around. "If I was a secret document amoung secret document's, where would I be?" He pulled out a kunai and chewed on the tip, 'Where, where, where. Gah! Naruto, look underneath the underneath' he thought. He started to hop book shelf to book shelf looking at the sections until he ran across run right after Jounin missions. "Genin mission's?" Naruto jumped off and landed in the section.

He went file by file, examining names, until he ran across a file that didn't have a shinobi's name, it was labeled, "Nuke-nin missions." Naruto opened the file and three seperate folders fell out. He picked them up and looked through the first one labled "Uchiha Itachi." Naruto smiled as he checked through and made sure it was the Uchiha massacre. Naruto smiled and looked at the other two. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

'Why is Sasuke invovled in this?' thought Naruto as he placed Itachi's file back in the folder. He put it back in the right place and slipped the other two files into his bag. He jumped to a window and crawled out. Naruto examined the window and smirked, "No wonder I couldn't use the window, it's a genjutsu."

He jumped to the ground and disappeared into the shadow's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was sitting on the couch drinking a mountain dew and Nick was going through a Revolver magazine when there was a knock at the door. Nick cocked an eyebrow and stood up. The knock at the door was getting louder as he crept towards it. He grabbed a pistol from inside of his jacket and cocked it. The banging was getting louder and there were frantic voices on the other side. Nick looked through the peep hole and sighed. He put the pistol away and opened the door. Only to have Mitch thrown in at him. Nick caught his falling form but Mitch stood up and pushed him away.

A very pissed off police officer walked in and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Nick. "He was caught drunk as hell wondering the halls of his school. He was yelling at nothing then he resisted arrest." Nick sighed and looked at Mitch was holding himself up on the wall. "Thanks for not taking him in, I'll take care of him" Nick said. The officer nodded and left. Sakura sighed and stood up. She headed for the kitchen to retrieve some water.

Mitch saw her leave and smirked. He pushed himself off the wall and hobbled to the bedroom. He just wanted to lay down for the rest of the night. Just before Mitch made it an arm grabbed his shoulder. He was sick of being man-handled for the day and he pulled himself out of the grip. "Don't fucking touch me" he said venomously as he spun around. Sakura walked out of the kitchen and cocked an eyebrow at the scene. Mitch was staring death into the barrel of Nick's pistol. "Mitch, your got to calm down." Mitch didn't react like he was even being talked to. He stared at Nick like he was about to kill him. "Your going to throw the entire operation away if you keep this up. Your going to get yourself killed and then Jane's death will be for nothing."

"Get off my back" Mitch snarled. "I'm going to bed." Nick cocked the gun and pointed it back at him the little laser on the site was directly on Mitch's head. "Not until we sort this out. You can't run around drunk getting caught by the police. If Tsuken finds out fast enough they can follow us here and kill us. I'm not going to die that easily."

Mitch looked at Nick like he was about to throw up then started laughing. "Man, I'm going to bed. It's really hard to take you seriously when I'm this drunk! G'night Sakura!" He stumbled across the wall and basically fell into the bedroom. Sakura supressed a giggle and walked over to the room. "Your seriously not about to give him that are you?" Nick asked as he was putting his pistol away. Sakura smirked and looked at him. "Water's best for someone whose basically pass out drunk" she stated. Nick scoffed and sat back on the couch as Sakura knocked on Mitch's door. "How would you know this?"

"I had a few experiences with a drunk people" she said. 'Expecially Tsunade' she added in thought. Mitch didn't answer the door which peeved Sakura more. She grabbed the handle and opened the door. Mitch was already passed out in bed, well he was halfway in bed. His upper body was on it and he was also on his knee's. Sakura laughed too herself and walked over to him. She placed the glass down on the night stand and gently shook him. His eye's slowly opened and he looked at her. "I brought you some water" Sakura said kindly. His eye's traveled to the glass and back to her. "Thanks" he said quietly. "Sorry, you have to see me this way." The last sentence came out as a little laugh. "It's just, the pain you know. It makes it go away momentarily. Sakura, my life sucks."

Sakura smiled and helped him up onto his bed. Mitch sat up against the head board and sighed. "Thanks again" he said as he chugged the glass of water. "This is gonna be one hell of a hangover in the morning." Sakura was about to put some covers on him when she noticed his leg was bleeding. "What happened?" Mitch cocked his eyebrow and looked down. "I dunno" he laughed. "Hardly feel it." Sakura put her pink hair up in a pony tail and ripped the pant leg off. She stood and left the room for a moment, returning with some gauze. "Hey, Sakura?" The pinkette stopped wrapping the leg and looked up. "I can do it" Mitch said. "I spent enough time in the military to know how to treat a cut."

"That's more than a cut" Sakura pointed out. The wound was slowly gushing blood and rolling down his leg onto the bed. "Nah! Just a scratch."

Sakura rolled her eye's and cut the gauze, then sealed it on his leg. "There you go" she said. "How are you feeling?" Mitch held his head and leaned back. "Sobering up. I'm thankful it's only sunday. I couldn't go to work like this."

"What do you do" asked Sakura. Mitch smirked. "I'm a history teacher. It's just a cover while I search for Tsuken. I was also in the army for a couple years."

"What was that like?"

"It's a long story" Mitch said. His speech was slowly unslurring and he started to speak normally. Sakura looked at the clock and saw it was only eleven o'clock. "Where do we gotta be?"

"Fine, but remember you asked." Mitch said. "Ok where to start? I wandered around the world for a few years when I was 14 then came back when I was 17. Met Jane for the first time. At 18 is when I joined the army. And that was not how I expected."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Three years prior.**

Mitch loaded his G36 and sighed. He looked up at the fence that traveled the border of the entire country. His entire world seemed to shake when they told him he was going to the most dangerous place in the world. Mitch figured it was Iraq or Afganistan, maybe even some crazy rebellious African country. Nope it was the demilitarized zone in South Korea, where he sat day's and day's looking at some North Korean who probably wanted to blow his brains out. Mitch lifted his binoculars and looked through. Across the platform on North Korea's side was a soldier staring back at him. Mitch being the smart ass he was at the time, waved to him with a small smile. The soldeir shook his head and looked somewhere else.

"Asshole" Mitch muttered. He put his binoculars around his neck and sat against the guard rail. He looked off his tower and saw the Marines patroling below him. "Someone please end my boredom." he groaned as his eye's started to shut. What was the point of standing there all day looking at soldiers who barely moved? Mitch was moving all the time to cure his boredom. He couldn't shoot anything either because the Northies would think he's shooting at them and fire back, starting world war three or something. Mitch chuckled thinking he could actually do it. He sat down and laid his head against the wood of the guard tower. He was getting sleep and he didn't care about the reprimanding.

It felt like a couple hours before Mitch woke up, the sun was setting and he was wondering what woke him up. It was a quiet pat pat pat. He cocked his eyebrow and someone came up through the floor of the tower. It was a young man about Mitch's age. "Mitch Walsh?"

"Yeah, that's me." The man nodded and handed him a file. "Consider yourself lucky, you get out of this tower for a few weeks." Mitch looked at him then excitedly opened the file and read it's contents. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!?" The man climbed the rest of the way into the tower so Mitch could pass. What he wasn't expecting was Mitch to drop out of the tower and land on his feet after a twenty foot drop. With all his equipment on, it should have at least broke his legs. Mitch started to walk away and kept looking over the file. Apparently, the military was sick of posting troops out in Korea when they could be put somewhere that actually needs them. They were sending in a small squad of people through one of the North Korean tunnels and was going to try to capture Kim Jong Il. It was a suicide mission. Mitch was going to kill whoever volunteered him for this. He walked up to the command office and knocked on the door. A MP opened it and let him inside. The command center was small and was used as a little base right on the border of the two countries. In command was a thirty year old man named Shawn. Mitch had no problems with him, Shawn tried to make the living conditions around the DM as livable as possible. Mitch walked up to Shawn's desk and did a quickl salute. "Ah Mitch, what can I do for you" Shawn asked nicely.

"Why am I being sent into North Korea?" Mitch asked showing him the file. Shawn smiled and set the file down. "I looked at your records and figured you were one of the best for the job."

"Best for the job? I'm just a foot soldier, I'm not special ops here. Send someoone who know's what they're doing!" Shawn smiled and pulled another file out. "Actually Mitch, your perfectly qualified. Your field tests, were what landed you here. Your perfect for this kind of work. Your papers prove it."

"Bullshit! I refuse to do this! I'd rather stare at the Korean guy who doesn't wave back!"

"Sorry" Shawn said shaking his head. "Your one of the perfect candidates."

"Gah! Fuck my life!"

"If you get caught pretty much" Shawn said with a smile. "Well rest up, you leave in two days."

**Two day's later**

Mitch twisted the silencer onto his weapon and sat on the hill. The three other men around him were still inserting bullet's into their magazines. Mitch looked at the door to the underground and saw his own death. A few minutes later they were pulling the door to the hole open. Mitch was point man and went through the door first. Suprisingly the tunnel was empty. He slipped his night vision goggles on his head and turned the little laser on his weapon on. The other three moved in behind him and they continued silently down the tunnel.

"Why is this one so empty?" Mitch asked. The leader of the group was an older friend of Mitch's. His name was John Vanslin, brother of his friend Mike Vanslin. "The tunnel was built years ago, one of the first abandoned. It's perfect for us to sneak in through." he explained. The tunnel took them six and a half hours to traverse before they ended up at another door. "You guy's ready?" John asked. Mitch nodded and readied his gun at the door. John pried the door open and Mitch bolted through aiming his gun into the foliage. Nothing. The three special ops followed him through and ran up the hill into the woods. "Oh, just leave me here" Mitch muttered to himself as he ran after them. They moved in a loose formation into the jungle. They still had about six day's until the reached the capitol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura listened to his story and was intrigued about how he operated. As he told the story his eye's were alive yet dull. She couldn't explain it but she felt the need to know more. Mitch continued about how just right outside the capitol they were captured. There was an enormous fire fight and John and him were the only survivors. They were dragged into North Korea's capitol as POW's. He and John were tortured until John eventually died from the injuries.

"How did you escape" Sakura asked. Mitch shrugged, "I remember feeling an emense pain then being in freezing cold water grabbing a ladder to a dock in Japan. I don't know how I got there but I'm not complaining."

"So you blacked out the entire escape?" Mitch nodded. He took another drink of water and set it on the night stand, the clock said one thirty three. "What's your story?"

"Mine's not intresting" Sakura lied. She knew this was coming. She couldn't reveal who she really was. Mitch gave her a look then shrugged. "Then if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. I need to sleep this headache off for a little while."

Sakura nodded and stood up. Mitch did the same and took off his shirt. Sakura, being who she was, couldn't help but steal a glance. When she laid eye's on his body she froze. "What the fuck?"

Mitch turned and looked at her. His body was muscular and well defined but Sakura paid no attention. On his back was a black circle with a kanji for "Seal" on it. The circle seemed to be wrapped in chain's that traveled around his body. Mitch turned fully around and Sakura saw another seal on his stomach that the chains were connected to. "What" he asked. He looked down at himself and smirked, "You like the tattoo's?"

"Um....yeah" Sakura said as she shook herself out of her shock. She turned around and headed for the door, but felt Mitch's eye's glaring at her back. Sakura knew those weren't tattoo's. Her mind tinkered on thought as she exited the room. This world couldn't use chakra, so how could there be a seal? Not only that but one of that magnatude. What could be contained inside of it. Sakura looked out of the window and saw Nick on the balcony on his phone. He seemed pissed. Sakura ignored it and laid on the couch and shut her eye's. There was only one reasonable explaination. Mitch Walsh was really Ishikano Ryusuke and he was a Jinchuuriki. But of what?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata woke up to a large banging sound and the patter of footsteps. She crawled out of bed and put on a robe before sneaking over to the door. The footsteps were frantic and she heard whispers. She pulled the door open slightly and peered outside. On the floor below her in the kitchen was Naruto, in a pair of black ninja pants and black shirt, pacing back and forth with a file in his hand. "Ero-sennin you crazy fucking bastard. You were behind this the entire time. Baa-chan had your back and agreed. Separation to make us stronger. Crazy fuckers! Where they trying to get us killed?" Hinata cocked her head and opened the door. She crept downstairs and saw the kitchen table covered with papers and Naruto examining them all.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?"

Naruto jumped slightly and looked at her slowly. His eye's were heavy and she could tell he was tense. "It's nothing Hina-hime. Go back to bed." Hinata sighed and shook her head. "Your tense, something obviously up." The blonde studdied her briefly before beckoning her over. "Look at this. Baa-chan and Ero-sennin developed a plan to make Team Seven stronger."

"What do you mean?"

"They separated us. Sakura's really on a classified mission that's not even listed. She's still officially a Konoha shinobi. So is Sasuke-teme, but they're both labeled missing nin's so they're cover isn't blown. Apparently, Sakura is working on the bring down of Iwagakure and Sasuke is keeping an eye on Kumo after some strange activity in the region. It doesn't make sense."

Hinata looked over the files slightly before turning back to her boyfriend. "Are you going to go to Tsunade-sama about this?" Naruto shook his head and set the files down. "I'm going to look for them." Hinata looked at him for a moment then erupted into a fit of laughter. There was no way Naruto would ever think of leaving the village. But the look on Naruto's face said it all. "I'm leaving Hina-hime, but I'll be back with the both of them."

"You can't be serious" Hinata protested. "You know you'll be labeled as a missing nin and when you get back the counsul won't even hear a case of letting you back into the village."

"But what if they're dead! I tried to kill Sakura-"

"Because she was a missing nin!"

"She's still offically a Konoha shinobi." Naruto argued. Hinata shook her head. "She failed to turn in a schedualed report." The blond's eye's widened.

"You knew about this?!"

"I'm on the counsul Naruto-kun. Of course I know. Sakura-chan has failed to report in, which mean's she's either dead, or decided to stay a missing nin and probably gave all information to Iwagakure." Hinata gathered the papers and put them in their respective files, while ignoring Naruto's glare. "And Uchiha Sasuke registers no irregular activity in Kumo."

Naruto stared at her and he felt his body shaking. He had never been so pissed off in his life. A small tingling sensation traveled down his arm but he suppressed it. He wasn't letting Kyuubi get out again but then he realized it wasn't Kyuubi. He glanced down at his arm and saw a white light. "What the-!" Naruto fell back onto the floor and gripped his arm. The tingling was spreading, it was warm but it was an unknown feeling.

Hinata saw the white creep up Naruto's body and she activated her Byakugan. The white light was pure chakra! There was no element to it. Pure chakra was thought to be non-existant. The light consumed Naruto's body and it convulsed momentarily before he screamed. The light was coming out of his mouth and eye's. His body lifted off the ground and was suspended into mid air. "Naruto-kun! What's happening?!"

She got no reply as his body raised five feet of the ground and stayed suspended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ah, fuck my life' Mitch thought as he fought with his jeans. Once again the zipper had gotten stuck on the pant lip. He sighed and started to be more forceful when he felt an ominous presense with him. "Ryusuke?"

"Hm" came the dark voice a second later. Mitch turned around and saw the masked man sitting on his dresser. "Why are you here?"

"Your pink haired friend know's." Ryusuke said. Mitch opened his mouth to protest but Ryusuke was gone and was right next to him with his finger my the mouth of the mask. "We're being used. Please don't tell me the name Haruno escaped your psychie. Mother talk-"

"Not your mother" Mitch hissed. Ryusuke giggled and bounced away. "Oh yes our mother. She had stories of the Haruno's did she not? Pink haired harlots. But what confuses me is what the fuck is a Haruno doing in Ishikano territory."

"If your figuring Yusuke as something to do with this your probably right. He's realizing his mistake most likely and she's here to take out Tsuken." Mitch put his hands behind his head and sighed. Ryusuke produced a kunai from no where and played with it. He brought it close to his mask and Mitch could see the grin. "You know what's going to happen when he's dead? She's going to hand you over to Yusuke. We'll have to kill her."

"We're not killing her" Mitch said. Ryusuke made some tsk sounds before he appeared at Mitch's side. "Oh, then what are you going to do when she hands you to him on a silver platter?"

"Kill Yusuke. He'll be here in this world momentarily. Not even a Kage can use chakra here."

"Hm. That'll leave loose ends. Don't worry Mitchy, Ryusuke is here to solve all your fuck ups." Mitch reacted suddenly and punched the masked man in the gut. He reached down and grabbed his throat. Ryusuke laughed as Mitch slammed his head against the wall. "My fuck ups? MY FUCK UPS?! What about your fuck ups!" He threw Ryusuke through the window and it shattered around him. But when Mitch looked again, it was fixed, like nothing happened. He walked onto the balcony and grabbed Ryusuke's throat again.

Ryusuke laughed again and grabbed Mitch's hands. "You can really be a dumbass at times." He ripped Mitch's hands from his throat and his hand plunged into Mitch's abdomen. Mitch stubbled backwards into his room and fell on the floor. Ryusuke followed and looked down at him. He raised his hand and pulled his mask down slightly, showing his ghost pale face and crimson eye with a purple slit. "Hm, intresting? What could this be?" Mitch was trying to sit up to see was he was talking about but he found himself restrained to the floor. Dark tendrils seemed to raise out of the floor and pin him down. Ryusuke watched in amusement as Mitch's eye's turned completely black. Mitch let out a pained scream as the tendrils lifted him up about five feet. Ryusuke, who didn't want to miss a second checked to make sure no one heard the scream and continued to watch his containers suspended form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had the feeling of free falling through nothing. No air, just nothing. He hit something soft but hard enough at the same time to make him lose his breath. After coughing a few times, he looked up into a purplish sky and felt the ground. It was about a five inch layer of sand on sandstone rock. Naruto stood up and looked around. He was standing on the edge of a cliff than looked like a few hundred meter drop into solid ground. Naruto walked do the edge and peered off. Down at the bottom seemed to be a hidden village of some kind but from what he could tell it was completely desolate. In the middle of it was a dark spire that was oozing purple light.

'Where the hell am I?'

**"Who know's kit"** said Kyuubi. **"I've lived millenia and I've never seen this place."**

Naruto scratched his head and sighed. If Kyuubi had never been here, then something was up. He looked down at himself and saw he was in the clothes he was in when he was in the kitchen. He made sure everything was alright but then he noticed something that was slightly off. There was a gigantic red paw next to him. Naruto gulped and followed the paw up and found himself staring into the face of Kyuubi. His mind screamed the simple words, and they flowed to his mouth. "What the fuck!?" The giant fox appeared to shrug and glance down at his jailor.

**"An intresting turn of event's wouldn't you say...kit?"** The fox attempted to step on him, but Naruto jumped up and started running down the edge of the cliff. Kyuubi laughed at his attempts because he covered the distance Naruto ran in one step. Naruto felt the fox leaning down and he dove to the side and narrowly avoided the Kyuubi's jaws. The blond rolled to his feet and continued to run. He could tell Kyuubi was enjoying this by his laughter. Naruto picked up his pace and jumped over a rock, only to be swatted out of the air. He hit the ground, shattering it and skidding several feet. **"That wasn't even a percentage of my strength kit! One little tap would annihilate your entire existance! HAHA"**

Naruto knew he was right but started to run anyway. He ran about thirty feet when there was a flash of dark light and then something fell on him. It wasn't the Kyuubi and he was still alive. The blonde looked up and saw a brown haired man laying ontop of him in an obvious daze. The brown haired man rolled off of him and muttered something Naruto didn't understand. He wasn't wearing anything except for pants and Naruto could see the seal on his entire body. Mitch looked at Naruto then looked up and spotted Kyuubi. "WOAH, WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled.

**"Another mortal for me to eat, today's my lucky day" **Kyuubi said as he tilted his head down. Mitch tilted his head to the side and sized the creature up. Yeah it was a giant fox and it talked in japanese. Wasn't the weirdest day for Mitch. The fox came down fast, Mitch reached down and yanked Naruto to the side. The fox snapped at them and Mitch again tried to move but they weren't fast enough. Naruto quickly through himself to the side in hopes of escaping but it was in vain. Both men closed they're eye's waiting for the fox's teeth to rip them apart. They waited but it never came. Mitch looked at the fox and gasped.

Ryusuke was holding Kyuubi's teeth keeping him at bay. "Kyuubi? It's been along time" Ryusuke said in japanese. The fox looked down and it's lips curled into a suprised smile. **"Ryusuke! It has been along time! What are you doing here?"**

"No clue" Ryusuke answered, "but I do know we're still connected to our containers, so I wouldn't kill them...yet." Naruto looked at Mitch who shrugged at him. The brown haired man moved his head in a backwards direction which Naruto followed quickly. Before the other two knew it, the humans were gone. **"Damn, where'd they go?"**

"I don't know but they couldn't have gotten far" Ryusuke said. He let go of the fox's mouth and turned to the waste land before them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fall seemed like seconds as the two humans landed in the village under the cliff. Naruto was suprised it worked. They both stood quickly and jumped through the broken window of a building. When they rolled to their feet, they found themselves in a bar. Mitch moved forward and around the counter. He sat against the wall to stay out of sight. Naruto hopped over the bar and sat next to him. "Well that was odd."

"Tell me about it" Mitch replied. He grabbed a bottle from the bar and looked at the brand. "Hm...haven't had sake in awhile."

"Your thinking about drinking at a time like this?!" Naruto yelled. Mitch smirked and nodded. "You heard them, they can't kill us or they die too." Naruto knew this was true but they could still cause them extreme pain, hell, he didn't even know who he was about to drink with.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, yeah, Mitch Walsh" he said with a warm smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The two sat in silence for a moment before Mitch took a swig of the sake and handed it to Naruto. The blond sighed and grabbed the bottle. Mitch got on his knee's and peered over the bar, "So...how long do you think it will take them to realize we're here?"

"No idea" Naruto said. "Where is here anyway?"

"Dunno. But this place gives me the creeps. Don't you get the feeling that a horde of undead creatures should just burst from these buildings?" Mitch turned around and saw Naruto looking at each building with a terrified look. "What? Don't tell me your afraid of a few thousand zombies?"

"I don't like scary stuff alright" Naruto pointed out. Mitch rolled his eye's. "Then what was up with the huge ass fox? I nearly shit my pants when I saw it."

"Well I'm used to him" Naruto said. "That fox was Kyuubi no Youko and he's sealed inside of me....still, I guess." Mitch looked down at the seals across his chest and wondered if Naruto had the same. "What about you" Naruto asked. "Those are some extensive seals. I haven't seen anyone have to use chain seals in a long time."

"I have no idea what I'm holding, but it was once human. It's like having schitzofrania or something, he show's up and only I can see him, but I know he's inside me." Mitch explained. "My mom told me that the chains were to make sure it never escaped. The cirlce's are also wrapped in barbed wire." Naruto let out a low whistle, "That's intense."

"I guess." said Mitch. He tapped his hand on the counter top and sighed. "Do you think we're the only ones here?"

"Probably, no one else fell from the sky except us."

Naruto leaned back against the bar and listened for any sound of Kyuubi. The only other sounds were of Mitch drinking. His face seemed to be getting more aggrivated by each passing minute. They sat in silence for about half an hour before Mitch set the bottle down and rubbed his face. "This place has got to be fake." Naruto cocked an eyebrow and watched him examine the bottle. "What makes you think that?"

"I've been drinking out of this bottle for half hour, and I'm not drunk at all. Not even tipsy. This place is fucked up. We need to find a way out." Naruto nodded. "Ok, avoid the demon's and make a break for it."

"But make a break for where? We don't even know where we are." Mitch said. Naruto slapped his hands on his face and sighed, "What's the plan then?"

Mitch stood up to look over the bar again and he quickly came down pulling Naruto with him. A giant red paw came crashing through the wall and wiped out half of the bar. Mitch looked up and saw part of Kyuubi's leg. "Shit" he whispered. "I don't think he know's we're in here." The fox took another step and the two heard another building demolished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryusuke stood ontop of Kyuubi's head as they searched for their jailors. They decided to check the village in the valley for any traces of them. Hell it was the place they could have gone. The masked man crouched down and looked into some of the building's Kyuubi knocked over. He was becoming indescribably irritated at his lack to be able to feel Mitch's presense. "Kyuubi, stay here a moment. I have an idea." The giant fox fox and looked up. **"What are you doing?"**

"Trying to see if we can coax them out." Ryusuke said before jumping to the ground. "They've gotta be around here somewhere!" The Bijuu and the man split in two diffrent directions. Kyuubi headed south while Ryusuke went north. The masked man hopped building to building looking for any sign of people. There was nothing. He landed in the middle of the street in a crouch. Placing a hand on the ground he focused his chakra into the ground, listening for any movement's in the earth. He sat there for a few moment's, concentrating when he felt a tiny vibration. One foot barely touching the ground behind him. Ryusuke quickly turned around and saw no one. "Hm."

He walked down the street, past a corner store, and pharmacy when a sudden wave of dread washed over him. Ryusuke looked behind him and found no one, out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a dark figure. Quickly glancing over he saw nothing. "Shit" he grumbled slowly realizing where he may be. Ryusuke jumped onto the nearest building and bounded off in the direction of the giant fox. If they were where he thought they were. They were going to have to use the other two's help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I fucking hate you!" Naruto yelled as the shadow blurred past him. Mitch chuckled nervously and put his back to Naruto's. "I didn't know there was freaky shit going down in this place. I was being sarcastic." The blond glanced up and saw a shadow disappear from a roof. 'What are these things' he thought. 'They're like someones shadow?'

A window shattered and a shadow creature came through, it ran at Naruto raising it's shadow like arm. The arm below the elbow deformed and reformed into a blade. Naruto ducked under it and punched the thing in it's abdomen. The creature seemed to fall apart into shadowy smoke. "I guess these things are killable." Mitch nodded and kicked one in the chest and watched it poof away. Naruto placed a right hook into one's face as it was coming by, the creatures head disappeared and it's body slowly dissapated. "How many on your side" Naruto asked. Mitch did a quick count and turned his head as far as he could without losing sight of them. "Bout five."

"I got six" Naruto counted. Mitch smirked as two came at him at once. He grabbed ones arm and twisted it off. He kicked the other in the thigh making them collide and disappear. "If they keep attacking like this, we'll be done in no time."

Naruto had to agree, as he destroyed a couple more. One dropped from a roof to his right and he grabbed it's throat. It's face didn't have any eye's or nostrils but what could have been a mouth opened and emitted a hight pitch screech that made Mitch jump. "What the hell was that?" Naruto tightened his grip forcing it's neck closed, then it's head popped into smoke, the body following a moment later. "I don't know but it might have been a-"

Another shriek filled the air from another block over, then another filled the air. The cycle kept continuing until the ground seemed to go dark, and billions of the shadow creatures rose from the earth. Naruto and Mitch stood with wide eye's and their mouths agape. "Fuck my life" they both uttered. They started to turn to make a run for it, when a large red paw landed infront of them. An intense heat came forward and Naruto watched white fire consume all the shadow creatures.

"Your lucky we showed up when we did" said a dark voice from behind them. Mitch turned and saw Ryusuke sitting on one of Kyuubi's paws. "Enough bullshit Ryusuke. Where are we?" Ryusuke pointed up and bounded up the leg of the fox. Naruto shrugged and followed. Mitch's head hung and grabbed the leg. "Fuck mom for not teaching how to use chakra." He sighed and started to climb.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryusuke was chuckling as Mitch finally made it up the fox. Kyuubi hadn't made it easy for him either. "Let me guess" Ryusuke said when Mitch stood up. "Fuck mom?"

"Fuck mom" Mitch said breathing heavily. The fox made a quick dash and they were running for the edge of the village. Mitch had to hold onto a piece of fur to stay in place. "So where are we?" asked Naruto. Ryusuke pointed ahead of him to the village's entrance. It was a gorge, thirty feet wide, and it was pure black. "We're in a connector. This place is in a world between two but's its also a purgatory of sorts. All those shadow's are damned souls, banished from Heaven and Hell." Kyuubi stopped infront of the gorge and the three jumped off to the ground. When they landed Ryusuke continued his discussion. "That tower we saw, it's the wall of sorts. It's what keeps the the two planets apart." Naruto looked at Mitch and realized he had to climb Kyuubi to get to them. "So him and I are from diffrent worlds?"

Ryusuke nodded, "Too a certain extent. His mother and father we're Iwa nin about 23 years back. When the caverns were discovered, they escaped to Mitch's world."

"And chakra isn't there" Naruto asked. Again Ryusuke nodded. "His father was the first to be able to use chakra in that world, to seal me into him. Figured it would make him stronger in the future. I knew the day would come when little Mitchy here would end up finding this place but I didn't know how. Or that there would be a second person. Normally there's only one."

**"What the hell are you babbling about Ryusuke? What does this place have to do with the kit and his guy?"**

"I don't know about Naruto-san. But this place falls into Mitch's genes, his family's purpose. The only explination is that some how Mitch and Naruto share blood." Mitch shrugged and crossed his arms deep in thought. 'So this was the purpose mom spoke about. She warned me about it and it's what father died for. Now I'm being dragged into it? This blows. I got more important things to worry about.'

"What is this purpose" Mitch asked. "And what is your part in this? What are you Ryusuke?" Beneath the mask Ryusuke chuckled, "Me? I'm an unfortunate victim of your fathers. I was just doing my job and he fucking sealed me in baby you."

"What job was that?"

**"He's the only evil angel of death. One who hasn't been banished from the Heaven's." **Kyuubi explained. **"I've worked with him many times in the past and I can see why they kept him."**

"So I have an angel sealed in me? Great" Mitch said. "So how did someone evil get there in the first place?"

"I was nothing but a serial killer and rapist" Ryusuke explained. Naruto shot his head and looked at him. "How the hell does that work?"

"Let me explain" he said. "It was around 4000 years ago, when both worlds were connected. Chakra was utilized to create, not to destroy, or anything shinobi like. I myself, did use it that way. I snuck through shadows and found my victims. All young woman, ages ranged from 19 to 30. After I raped them, I killed them. Simple enough."

Mitch's brow furrowed, "That's sick." Ryusuke ignored him and continued his story. "One day, I found this beautiful woman, her name was Amelia. For some reason, I couldn't kill her when I was done. She was a freak, that smile on her face after I was done. I ran back into the darkness. I was so distraught, the next day I went back and found her in the same place, waiting for me. I couldn't believe it, so I raped her again, she seemed to enjoy it. We continued this ritual, until I finally asked her if she wanted to go out for dinner after I was done. She said she'd be delighted. Next thing I knew, we were dating and I was still raping and killing. Until one day, I came out of the darkness on her, she was estatic. I was going, then I felt something collide with my face. I fell to the ground and saw one of the town's guards grab her. I stood up and attempted to free her, I grabbed her arm and pulled her. The guard raised his sword and brought it down, I saw it was going for her so I jumped infront of the blade. It split my head in half. Dead, sacrifice for another, Heaven instantly."

"That's probably one of the most fucked up stories I've ever heard in my life" Naruto said. Ryusuke shrugged and turned to Mitch. "To answer you question on your families purpose I cannot answer because I wasn't briefed on it. All I know is that the answer resides in Hell."

"Gee, thanks" Mitch said. "So me and Naruto have to do this thing. Whatever it is?"

"Yeah pretty much" the masked man said.

"Fuck that, I got more important things to worry about." said Mitch. Ryusuke laughed, "Oh really? Does it have anything to do with a pink haired girl?" Naruto looked at Mitch, whose face was red. "No, it has something to do with the men who killed my fiance."

"What pink haired girl?" Naruto asked. Mitch shrugged, "Girl I saved Friday night. No one important."

"But important enough to share a war story you haven't even told your friends." Ryusuke said. "Face it Mitch, you like her."

"Fuck off, all three of you. Get off my back."

**"I didn't say anything"** Kyuubi said. Mitch looked up and shot him a glare, "I don't care, nobody know's to know the details of my life." Ryusuke sighed, "You don't even know the details of your life."

"Of course I do" Mitch spat. The masked man shook his head, "Then how did you get out of Korea?" Mitch didnt answer but he stared down the masked angel. He turned his head away and headed for the dark valley. "When we get out of here, you have alot to explain to me."

The angel sighed, "I guess I owe you that much." Naruto seemed to agree as he followed Mitch, after the pink haired girl comment his attention was fully captured. He walked up to Mitch and they both stared into the darkness. The blond raised his hand and stuck it in. The appendage seemed to disappear at the wrist, and when he pulled it out, the shadow's followed like smoke. "Just like those creatures." Mitch nodded. They stood in silence for a moment and listened to Kyuubi and Ryusuke come up with a plan. Naruto got tired of the silence and turned to the other. "So what is this pink haired girls name?"

"What's it matter to you?" Mitch asked rudely. Naruto narrowed his eye's and his fists balled up, "Everything." Mitch looked at him and nodded. "I take it you know her then, Haruno Sakura?"

"Hai."

"She's in my apartment, safe for the time being." Mitch said. "Your from Konohagakure I suspect then?" Naruto nodded. "What is Sakura-chan doing in your world?"

"I couldn't tell you definately, I only have theories. One is looking for me but she doesn't know I'm right under her nose and the other is to dispose of the man I'm looking for." Mitch explained. "He finally had one lead on Ryusuke's location but the assassin missed, and killed my fiance. After I kill him, I'm going to kill the assassin."

"Revenge" Naruto said. Mitch shook his head, "Justice. A life for a life, the way it's suppose to be." Naruto was about to explain how stupid that sounded when Ryusuke appeared between them with a firey two by four. "We got our light source, let's go."

Naruto looked at the walls then the giant fox, "Kyuubi's to big to fit through."

**"Thanks for the concern brat, but I have to stay behind. I'll be fine." **Naruto nodded and followed the other two into the darkness. Kyuubi watched and hoped _He_ wasn't on the other side of the valley like Ryusuke hypothosized. Not even Ryusuke could take on that power. Kyuubi sat down and watched the little fire disappear. **'Good luck.'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch had never been claustrophobic in his life, in fact, the idea of tight spaces was good to him. Nothing could get around him, or take him by suprise. But this darkness, it seemed to choke the fear from his system. He was nervous, he could see Naruto was as well. The darkness was everywhere, Mitch could feel eye's boring into the back of his head. He could see the darkness moving, it felt like it was going to form around him and make him nothing.

"It's best not to panic Mitch" Ryusuke said in a calm voice, "It's just dark, there's nothing out there." Naruto looked pale as his eye's started to dart back and forth. He thought he heard whispers.

"Naruto-san, no paranoia, we're the only things in here. Let's talk about something nice." Mitch snorted, "What could you talk about nicely? I remember this one girl I raped-"

"Do you want me too?" Ryusuke asked. Mitch and Naruto looked at eachother before saying "We're cool" together. Naruto seemed to think of a good topic of conversation as they trudged through the never ending darkness. "So what's underneath that mask Ryusuke?"

"A face" was the response "Nothing more, nothing less."

"A Kekkie Genkai?" Naruto asked. Ryusuke shrugged, "If I did, I wouldn't share it with you." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "Just trying to start a conversation." Ryusuke shook his head, "Your killing the idea. So Naruto, how's your love life?"

"Something I wouldn't share with you" Naruto said making Mitch chuckle. Ryusuke retorted by saying Mitch didn't even have a love life. Not even love. Mitch glared at him but remained silent. "Poor Mitchy doesn't even love anymore, poor thing really" Ryusuke teased. "Won't let anything in that ice cold heart of his."

"Hey, when did this conversation turn into you bitching about my problems. Seriously man, sounding a bit fruity." Mitch said slyly. Naruto started to laugh but Ryusuke's hidden glare silenced him, "The end is close." Mitch and Naruto looked ahead and saw a small light. As they walked it was getting bigger and soon they could see the exit of the valley. Mitch looked at Naruto and sighed, "Naruto, after I take care of my little issues, I'll be leaving my world, I'll bring Sakura back to Konoha. I don't know what her situation but I'm guessing she's a missing nin?" Naruto nodded, "She was on a mission, but she failed to turn in a report a couple day's ago."

"Because she was in my world" Mitch explained. They were about thirty feet from the exit when Ryusuke stopped. "Shit" he muttered as he stared at the exit. The blond looked at the end then to Ryusuke, "What's out there?"

"Death" replied Ryusuke as he started to walk again. "Prepare yourselves." They both nodded and followed the angel in a loose triangle form. Even though the light was getting closer, the darkness seemed to grip tighter. Light enveloped the three, and the weight was lifted off. They stood in a barren waste land. The wind was blowing and it was hot. There seemed to be chunks of dirt every where in the wind as it blew by. "It looks like nuclear fallout" Mitch remarked as they fought the wind. They walked on stone and continued climbed over what felt like concrete. The sky seemed to turn blood red as they climbed up a flat piece of rock that stuck about twenty feet into the air. Naruto and Ryusuke reached the top first and Mitch saw Naruto's jaw drop. Mitch pushed his feet off the rock and grabbed the edge of the rock. He pulled himself up and stood on the edge and looked at the landscape.

"What. The. Fuck." he said slowly. Ryusuke seemed to be in a stupor as well, "It seems your fallout comment isnt far off." Naruto rubbed his eye's as he looked at the scene around him. "How is this possible? This shouldn't be possible at all!"

The landscape before them was new for them, it had New Yorks large skyscrapers, but there was also buildings from the Five Shinobi Nations. It all looked like a nuclear blase had wiped the mixed city away, large buildings were crumpling apart, and the window's were blown out. Mitch looked down at what they were standing on and saw it was a paved street that was blasted upwards. Below them, cars were stalled and small little food stands were barely standing.

"What is this place?" Mitch asked Ryusuke. The angel seemed speechless for a moment then looked behind them at the valley they exited from. "It's not Hell but it looks like it. If it was, there would be blood and demon's everywhere. I think we're in a diffrent version of Hell, the first one."

"The first Hell? How many versions are there?" asked Naruto. Ryusuke shrugged. "How ever many _He _wants."

"Whose _He_?"

Ryusuke was about to answer when he suddenly grabbed Mitch and Naruto, he jumped off the edge of the street and landed on a car. The impact caused the car doors to fly off and Ryusuke dropped them. "Hide" he hissed. "Find a large oak door. You both need to go through." Mitch gave him a questioning look but Ryusuke's gaze told him this was no time to argue. Mitch and Naruto took off down the street, there was a blockade of cars that made them climb over. Naruto heard a small thump and turned around. On instinct he grabbed Mitch and pulled him down as cars fell around them. Mitch jumped up and didn't see Ryusuke. "What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know but let's find that door!" Naruto yelled as they climbed over the cars and jumped into the street below. They both felt like they were being watched and they could hear distant explosions. Mitch ran around what looked like a dango stand and ended up by Naruto again. "We're in a city that can hold easily, twenty million people. Finding this door won't be hard at all."

"Your sarcasm is reassuring" Naruto moaned. Mitch smirked, "Just trying to help." Mitch was reading street signs as they ran by, trying to determine where this door would be. If this oak door was important, where would it be? In an important spot, obviously. Mitch stopped by a street sign that said 5th ave. "Naruto! I think we have-" There was a large boom that caused them to turn around. In the sky, there was a small black speck suspended in the air. There was another black speck that was heading towards a nearby skyscraper at rocket speeds. It crashed through and shot out the other side. The speck caused such a explosion that the top half of the building broke away and fell to the ground. Mitch grabbed Naruto's arm as they ran for the nearest building. There was a large cloud of dust and peices of concrete falling around them as they jumped through the window's and put their backs to the spaces between the windows. The blast came through and sucked all the air out of the building. Naruto felt his lungs fill with dust and ash. He started to cough but he kept inhaling more. An arm grabbed his and pulled him somewhere, the sound of a foot kicking a door open was heard then soon, air filled Naruto's lungs.

Mitch dropped to his knee's in the street and coughed, "Holy....cough....shit. cough cough. That was a...cough...falling building." Naruto got his breath back and helped Mitch too his feet. "Come on, let's find this door." Mitch covered his mouth with his arm and coughed more, but his hand pointed down the street. "Important place...cough...open...Times Square." They both took off down the street, each trying to get they're destroyed lungs undercontrol. It felt like they were on fire and hurt everytime they took a breath. They past a few buildings that looked dark brown and spikey at the top. "Do you think this could be part of a ninja village" Naruto asked. "It looks like Iwagakure to me." Mitch shrugged as they ran past the buildings. The street's started to get wider as they ran down the abodoned city. In the distance, Times Square was getting larger. Mitch's legs started to feel like iron when it came into view, he hadn't ran this long in a long time. He noticed Naruto running with no problem, well he was a ninja. The blond slid over the hood of a decaying car and his eye's widened. "There it is! Standing in the center!" Mitch squinted his eye's and saw a 10 foot door just standing in the center of the street.

They were about thirty feet from the door when the earth rattled beneath them. They watched as a human figure passed through three buildings and slammed into the street. The pavement pushed up as the body slid. Mitch and Naruto ran past, Naruto didn't look back but Mitch did, and saw in that tiny crater was a bloody and bruised Ryusuke. Half his mask was cracked and his crimson purple eye stared at him. It read fear. Mitch turned and continued his run. Naruto was five feet away and seemed to see it coming. He dropped to his knee's just as a humanoid figure came from behind him and used the door as a turn around to throw a roundhouse kick at his head. The heel missed Naruto's head by inches and he grabbed the door and yanked it open. A white light flashed, and Mitch ran past the person as he was turning around and tackled Naruto through the doorway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto felt like he was falling then his back hit hardwood floors. The impact knocked the breath out of him and he struggled to control his heart. It was pounding and it was hard to get his breathing under control. His eye's were having a hard time opening but he felt someone touching his face and calling out his name. It was female, he felt himself relax under the touch. Naruto took a big breath and opened his eye's slowly and met pale lavender eye's. "Hina-hime?" Hinata's arms wrapped around his face and placed her lips to his. "Oh thank kami your ok Naruto-kun. I was panicking?"

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked rubbing his face with his hands. "Ten minutes" Hinata said with a deep breath. "It was so bright."

"Bright?"

"You were enveloped in light, for the whole ten minutes." she explained, "I thought Kyuubi may have been escaping." Naruto looked around and saw they were the only two in the room. "Where's Mitch?" Hinata cocked an eyebrow at his panicked face. "Whose Mitch?" Naruto grabbed Hinata and sat up. He moved her to the side, got to his feet and started to pace around the room. "I was sent somewhere Hinata. I met another Jinchuuriki like me. He's with Sakura-chan right now. That's the reason she hasn't sent in a report is because she cant from her position."

"Where is she" Hinata asked skeptically. Naruto ran his hands through his blond hair and his blue eye's darted around the room trying to piece everything together. "She is on a mission from the Tsuchikage to retrieve a man named Mitch. But Iwakagure has figured out a way to cross worlds and that's where Sakura is."

"Sakura-san is in a diffrent world" Hinata said. Naruto nodded and crossed his arms. "We have to wait for Mitch to get themselves into Iwa, then they're coming back here."

"How long will it take them?"

"I don't know, we didn't get a chance to plan." Naruto said. Hinata sighed and shook her head. "Naruto-kun, do you have any idea how ridicoulous this sounds?"

"I know Hinata-chan but please believe me, I was with him. It wasn't a dream, it felt completely real. I'm going to go talking with Baa-chan about it in the morning."

Hinata sighed again and placed her hands on her hips. "Hai, hai but for now, let's get some sleep, I'm sure your tired."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch opened his eye's quickly and ignored the pain in his body as he flipped onto his side. He was out of breath and his heart was pounding. There was a swirling vortex of darkness that was dying out around him as he crawled to Ryusuke who was laying on the floor. Mitch reached out and grabbed the fallen angel but his body seemed to dissolve into nothing, he just seemed to crumple away. He laid there on the floor as the darkness around him fully dissapated before he rolled onto his back.

"Trippy" he said to himself. His gaze traveled to the clock and saw it was only twelve thirty. "Gah! Can this night please end?" He stood up weakly and used his bed to hold himself up. Mitch was about to lay in it when his stomach grumbled. "Ok, cup 'o noodle then bed." He stretched his legs and left the room, each step was wobbly but he was soon walking normal as he snuck past a sleeping Sakura. When he arrived in the kitchen, he heated up some water quickly and poured it into a noodle cup he had retrieved from the cabinet. Despite the water being boiling hot, he tipped the cup back and drank the broth from it. After the liquid was gone he grabbed a fork and started to eat the noodles. He was just about done when he noticed movement on the balcony. Mitch turned his head and saw Nick standing outside talking on his cell phone. Mitch watched Nick's mouth move and he instantly tensed. He kept reading Nick's lips and with each passing word his grip around the fork became tighter, eventually snapping it in two. Mitch gulped the rest of the noodles down and tossed the cup and the fork in the trash. As he grabbed the door handle to his room, he looked up at the rifle on the wall.

'No,' he thought 'I need him for the time being.' He walked into the room and stole a quick glance at Sakura's sleeping form. She looked so innocent asleep, her pink hair flowed across the couch, and her breathing was deep. Mitch smiled as he closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Your pay will be doubled."_

"That's very generous of you Tsuken. However, let's not forget the pink haired girl."

_"Yes yes, dispose of her afterwords. I need you focused on him. Remember, the same spot."_

"Right."

_"Oh, and Nick? Don't fuck it up this time."_

"Yeah yeah" Nick said as he hung up the phone and leaned on the railing of the balcony. He turned around and looked at the rifle on the wall. His hand traveled over his left bicep where he hid the firing pin. Nick grabbed the pin that was under the skin and pulled it out forcefully. The rifle hadn't been fired in a year, he needed to practice. This time he wasn't going to miss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura heard a large door slam shut which shook her from her sleep. She sat up and fiddled with her hair for a moment before standing up. She looked out of the window and saw it was still dark out. Her stomach grumbled lowly, causing her to cover it with her hand. "Mmm food" she said nearly zombie like as she started for the kitchen. When Sakura rounded the corner, she heard Mitch's door open and shut, then the shower in the bathroom turned on and the door shut. "He's gonna need a shower after last night" she chuckled as she reached the fridge. Her hand wrapped around handle when she heard the front door knob turn slowly. Sakura figured it was Nick and was about to say hi, but a hand covered her mouth and pulled her into the darkest shadow's of the kitchen. She tried to break free but the grip tightened. It was like trying to break out of a steel casket but they also felt warm and protective which made her stop struggling.

Nick came walking in holding an identical rifle to the one on the wall. He looked at the sofa then to Mitch's door with a smirk. He replaced the rifle on the wall with the other and left the apartment once more. Sakura had watched him curiously, that didn't seem like normal behavior. The arms let go of her, much to her dismay and Mitch emerged from the shadow's. His face was blank and his eye's showed no emotion. "Don't expect him back Sakura. I thought I might have had more time to use him."

"Use him?"

"He doesn't think I know, that's why he replaced the rifle. Nick is the assassin that was suppose to kill me, but ended up killing Jane." Sakura's jaw dropped. How could Mitch even let Nick in his sight after that? Mitch looked at her and snorted, "Don't give me that look, this mean's his and Tsuken's death will come quicker and I can get you back home."

Sakura didn't say anything as she returned to the fridge to retrieve some milk for cereal. Her thought's traveled to Naruto and her village. Her emerald eye's began to tear up as she poured the milk into the bowl. What happened next, she didnt expect to happen. "_It's ok, Sakura-san. Let it out_" said Mitch's voice in japanese. Sakura looked up at him as he sat across the bar from her. "_Your pretty tough, but you need to let yourself cry occasionally_" Mitch said. "_I'm going to get you back home to Konohagakure._" As soon as he said that, tears rolled down Sakura's face. She hid her face with her hands and the tears streamed down arms.

_"I didn't want to"_ she cried. _"The council blackmailed me! They told me they would kill my family if I didnt go!" _Mitch sighed and stood up. He moved to her side of the bar and wrapped an arm around her. Sakura gladly welcomed the arm back around her but she couldn't stop crying.

_"I know what your here in this world for Sakura. Your target is me, under the name of Ishikano Ryusuke."_ said Mitch. He sat on the stool next to her and sighed. _"But I'm only named that for the being sealed in me. I'm the jinchuuriki for an Angel of Death, whose name is really Ryusuke. When I was born in Iwagakure, my uncle named me after that. Long story short, Mother ran away here and changed it to something she liked."_

Sakura looked up at him and forced a smile, _"Then your my ticket back home."_

_"I suppose" _Mitch said chuckling. _"Or I could force you to stay in Iwa, but then I would be breaking a promise."_

_"To who?"_ Sakura asked. He only met her yesterday, how could he already have a promise to someone to get her home to Konoha? _"Your friend, Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"Naruto?! How do you know him?"_

Mitch laughed and scratched his head sheepishly, _"Real long confusing story, but I did promise to bring you back home to him."_

Sakura was lost for words, all she could do was sob more and launch herself until she had Mitch in the biggest hug he'd recieved in a year. Her arms were soft yet had alot of muscle. Mitch actually enjoyed the hug and returned it. They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Sakura put her mouth near his ear. _"Thank you....for everything."_

_"No problem."_ Mitch held her tighter and lifted his eye's up. He saw a picture of Jane across the room and it made him smile. _'I don't let my friends die. I failed once and I wont do it again.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Godaime was sitting in her chair stamping a few papers. All the boring stuff, federal taxes, building loans, buisness loans, D class mission reports. Standard but all too dull. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end when she saw only one piece of paper sitting on the desk. She grasped it and looked at the door, a small bead of sweat trickled down her cheek as she stamped it and and set it on the finished pile. Tsunade braced herself for her door to open and Shizune to come in, with another large stack of papers but it didn't come. She could have jumped out of her seat and clicked her heels together but she reached down and pulled open the special drawer. Inside was 5 diffrent kinds of sake. When she sat back up, there were two folders on her desk and a fox masked ANBU looking right at her.

"We have to talk" the ANBU said angrily. He pushed the folders closer to her and she picked the top one up. Her eye's skimmed the first line before she slammed the file back down on the table. "What the hell were you thinking Naruto!? Do you know what the council would do if they found out you had these?"

"Of course I do, but I had a theory last night and I just wanted to see if I was right" Naruto said. "Now explain yourself."

"Why should I?" Tsunade said. "It's all explainitory, right there, black and white." Naruto's fist tightened, it would not be good to hit the Hokage. "I want to hear it from your lips old lady."

Tsunade glared at him before sitting back in her seat. "Fine, Jiraiya and I had a bit of an idea. While you were away with him on your training trip, I sent a letter to Orochimaru. We all agreed to train Team 7, while Orochimaru said he was going to use Sasuke's body anyway, me and Jiraiya knew that Sasuke would escape. Now with Akatsuki gone, we had to focus more on the training of Team 7. Me and the council decided to go the Itachi way with Sakura, to give you a goal to reach. Become strong to kill Sakura, while you still strive to kill Sasuke." Naruto's eye's narrowed but stayed focused on her. At the end of the war with Akatsuki, he and Sasuke had a little bit of a fight that nearly killed the both of them, although Naruto came out the victor in the end. Sasuke said he wasn't coming back, and Naruto promised his death. Sasuke left the next day and Naruto had no idea of his location until he read the file. "So we sent Sakura as our informat in Iwakagure, they've been quiet the last few years so we wanted to know what they were planning. Sasuke sent his report in a few day's ago from Kumogakure, he said all things appear to be running smoothly. Each of them continue they're training and all three of you are easily Kage level."

"So you made it so we tried to kill eachother to grow stronger? Do you realize how fucked up that is? What if we did kill eachother? All your efforts would have been in vain!"

"No....the winner would be the next Hokage." Tsunade said. A dark silence fell and Tsunade felt killing intent rise. "It was a game to you? Our deaths a little competition for your position. Are you insane?"

"We wanted the strongest one to be Hokage" said Tsunade "It's not that bad if you really think about it, but now it's only between you and Sasuke. Sakura didn't turn in her last mission report, labeling her as a real missing nin." Naruto smirked and placed his hand on the files. "She's indisposed, she's in a place she can't send a mission report."

"What evidence do you have to claim that? I would love that to be true Naruto but we have to face-"

"I was told Baa-chan!"

"I'm sorry Naruto, unless she sends one soon, there's nothing we can do." Naruto stared at her for a moment before he flickered from sight. He reappeared outside the tower in the streets below. "I guess I'll have to take care of this myself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was laying on the roof of the apartment complex, her feet hung off the side and the wind was whipping her pink hair to one side. Not that she minded, she enjoyed the breeze. She looked at her arms and frowned, they were really pale. Probably from sleeping during the day and moving by night. She guessed it made her hair look brighter, and her eye's stand out. The sun was starting to go behind the building's leaving tanning out of the picture. She closed her eye's and put her hands behind her head so the gravel wouldn't hurt her head, she was about to doze off when a door opened and closed. Sakura listened to the steps on the gravel and opened her eye's when they stopped. The brown haired man stood over her, his hair hung down which sheilded his face. "I figured you'd be up here" Mitch said with a small smile. "I come up here to think sometimes too."

He sat down next to her and stretched. Sakura turned head and looked at him. His face was obscured by the sun peaking around a building. "So what's the plan" she asked. Mitch shrugged, "Wait til they make the first move. Which I suspect will be very, very soon. Within the next two days at least."

"How do you suspect?"

"I know how Tsuken operates, he's been after me since I was a child. He's going to use a small force to see if it will kill us, then if we aren't killed, he'll send Nick." Mitch's smirk appeared when the sun went down. "But I have a plan. Just wait til after the first strike. We'll bring Tsuken out of his hiding."

"How do you expect to do that?"

"Hurt his ego" Mitch responded, "perhaps a wager of some kind. Then we take him out during the deal." Mitch stood up and looked off the building. "And we wont have to wait long."

Sakura jumped up and looked off the side of the building and saw three black SUV's unloading. Each person exiting carrying some kind of weapon. "Did-"

"Yeah Nick gave us away, get to the apartment, we can get weapons there" Mitch said as they both ran for the door.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be more Naruto affixed. **

**Please review.**

**Peace,  
Blood Rain**

* * *


	3. Fallen Justice

**I've been busy, that's my only excuse. Here's another chappy. Ok something I don't remember mentioning. Italics in another world is the opposite language. So if in our world it's italics they're speaking japanese, vice versa. So I hope your following all right, let's get to it. **

* * *

There wasn't even a sound as the feet traveled across the ground. Kumo's BOLT didn't even see the fists as two hit his chest and hit his head down onto a kunai that slit his throat. His partner turned around in time to see a yellow flash and squirting from his friend and partners throat. He pulled his short blade from his back but a hand grasped it. The BOLT turned around and saw a blond man behind him. The mans smile was the last thing the BOLT saw before he dropped the mountain ground a corpse. Naruto picked up the bodies and threw them down the ravine. Each one leaving a bloody mess on the rocks on the way down.

The blond jumped up the sides of the mountain and went over the top. He ran down the side and saw two people below him. His elbow came down on the masked persons head, breaking they're neck and slamming it into the ground. The other turned around and saw Naruto grab his mask and slam his head into the jagged rocks. "Who knew invading a country was so easy" Naruto said with a shrug. He jumped off the ridge and slid down into the valley, where Kumogakure lay. While sliding down Naruto saw his mark. He jumped off the wall and used a small peak as a stepping stone. He hoped his speed and strength was enough to make the 30 foot jump. As he flew through the air towards a look out tower, he drew a kunai and threw it at the lone guard. Naruto was sure he didn't notice but the Kumo nin saw it coming and blocked it with one of his own quickly. The guard held his arm out so Naruto would be jumping into the blade but Naruto swung his leg around and kicked it out of his hand. His right foot flew around and planted itself right into the nin's chest, throwing him against the wall of the tower. Naruto landed and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face down on one of the towers battlement's, cracking his head wide open.

He pulled the body up and set it against the wall. Taking out a few kunai, Naruto impaled them through the clothing and into the wall, keeping the body up. He opened the door to the tower and poked his head inside. Satisfied no one was around Naruto crept inside. He went to the edge of the stairs and jumped down to the ground, Naruto saw quick movement and he threw himself backwards. A kunai whizzed by his head and he flipped three shuriken from his fingers which imbedded themselves in the face mask of a kumo nin. Naruto backflipped and landed on the ground. "That was alot easier than I thought it was going to be" Naruto said with a small smirk. He pulled a small back from his back and retrieved a pair of black pants and T from it. He changed from his ANBU gear and put them into the bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

'Now the hardest part' thought Naruto as he walked to the door. If he walked through and was noticed, he'd be identified instantly. Then he'd have Kumo's army on him faster than his mind could think. Naruto grasped the door handle and turned it slowly. He took a deep breath, opened the door, and quickly walked out, finding a crowd as fast as he could. No noise, no points and stares, he was homefree. With a contented sigh, Naruto moved further into the village in search of Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto kept his head down and moved fast, he was known in Kumo but was not known that much by face. Only about five people may reconize him, and with those five..they were not friendly. He didn't want to waste the chakra for a henge so he stayed in with the crowd in a marketplace. Occasionally standing up on tip toes to see if he could catch the image of a duck-ass haircut. Naruto's mind quickly raced through area's he would be if he was an informat, then he thought of where Sasuke might go. Which was the exact opposite of Naruto and himself. It took a few moments but then it clicked. Naruto grabbed the nearest villager and asked, "Where is the most popular sake bar?" The villager pointed to a tall building a few blocks away. "Top floor, expensive place but too many drunks for my taste."

"Perfect, thanks" Naruto said before he sped off. Ninja's and top officials go to the expensive places and drink. The perfect place to recieve drunken information. Naruto weaved his way through the crowds until he was at the foot of the building. He smirked and walked inside, to the stairs. The top floor was probably 30 floors up. As he hiked the stairs, his head sparked ideas for his Iwa infiltration. Iwa was alot more defended than Kumo due to they're paranoid Tsuchikage. The Raikage on the other hand didn't have much to worry about since they had taken up "neutral" zoning since Akatsuki. But Naruto always expected the Raikage to retaliate after the death of Killer Bee. Konoha had been in charge of his safety and he was still murdered by Kisame and Suigetsu. But either way, best not start an international incident while on a contact retrieval. After all, Naruto was trying to bring Team 7 back.

He reached the top floor and walked to the door. It was weird the hallway was a pale blue and the door was bright red, it looked like walking through the twilight zone. Naruto grasped the handle and pulled it open. The inside was a giant circle filled with tables and chairs. A large support beam was in the middle with the bar counter surrounding it. It was a Saturday night so it was pretty packed. Naruto walked down the few steps into the main area where drunken council and their wives mingled with eachother. He walked right up to the bar and sat down. Now all he had to do was wait. He would have gone to retrieve Sakura first but Iwa was just to hard to infiltrate and he needed someone he could "Trust." In his hand was the file concerning the Team 7 and he waited until...

"Can I help you" asked a dark voice that was trying to sound cheerful. Naruto smirked, "Glad you asked Sasuke-teme." Naruto turned around to face the Uchiha who was wearing a white shirt, black slacks, and a red smock. "Wow, demeaning to the Uchiha cause eh?"

"Dobe" Sasuke breathed. "What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto put the file on the counter and handed it to him. He looked back up at Sasuke and noticed his hair was not in the same fasion it used to be. It was free falling and down to his mid neck. "What is this suppose to be" asked the Uchiha who was eyeing the file.

"It's to make the bar prettier dumbass. Read the god damn thing" Naruto said violently. Sasuke looked at him then around the bar before picking it up and reading it. His eye's seemed to narrow then he closed it then handed it back. "We were played."

"Yeah, and we lost big time. We did exactly what they wanted and predicted. Pretty sick huh?" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and leaned on the bar, trying to make it look like he was making small talk with a customer. "So why did you come here? Just to show me this stupid file?"

"I'm bringing Team 7 back together, but I need your help to get to Sakura." Sasuke rolled his eye's but smirked. "I heard she defected to Iwa, but I guess she's another informat?" Naruto nodded. "I can't get into Iwa alone, Sasuke, I need help." Sasuke was about to answer when a drunk man came up to the bar and interuppted them so the Uchiha could get him a drink. After a minute or so Sasuke came back and sighed, "Anything to get me out of here, but tell me. Why can't Sakura leave herself?"

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, "That's where the problem comes in. I had a little episode and was told she wasn't anywhere near Iwa, let alone this world." Sasuke deadpanned, "What do you mean this world?"

"She's in another one, and Iwa somehow has the means to get to it. We have to get into Iwa and go there to retrieve her." Naruto explained. The raven haired man pulled his hand down over his face and sighed, "Do you have any idea how stupid this sounds dobe? We could be chasing a rumor or being led into a trap."

"If it was a trap, they're only expecting one to show up" Naruto deducted. "Now if you came along, we can watched eachothers back. Then we get Sakura out and go home."

"Home" Sasuke said quietly. Naruto turned completely around in his seat and looked at Sasuke. "Why did you leave again? We were welcoming you back after you decided to fight Madara. Yet you still fought back and left."

"That's none of your business dobe. We'll leave it at that." Sasuke said. "Well let's get this show on the road, this time I'm going back. I'm done being stuck in this stupid village, too hot, even for me." Naruto smirked and grabbed Sasuke's hand. He pulled the Uchiha over the bar and they both headed for the door. "What did the council say to this" Sasuke asked suddenly. Naruto's smile stretched into his trademark grin. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

"Wait, you just up and left the village?!" Naruto shrugged, "Kinda."

"Hn....fuckin dobe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch shut his apartment door after Sakura ran in. He latched it with the chain and few locks, but he knew it would only buy them a few seconds. When he turned around, Sakura was putting on some fingerless black gloves, and loading a magazine into her pistol. Mitch walked by her and into his room, he moved to a loose floorboard and kicked it up. Underneath was a small shoe box which he picked up. "What's in there" asked Sakura who was standing at the door. Mitch opened the box and dumped the contents on the bed. There was a white mask, a pure black bandana, and two chrome knives. The blades on the knives were serraded and looked like they could easily filet a human.

"Just some things" he said as he picked the knives up and hid the rest under the sheets. He didn't want them to make a connection yet. As Mitch started to head for the living room there was a large boom. A piece of the lock on the door flew across the living room and through the window. Mitch grabbed Sakura and pulled her behind the open bedroom door as they listened to many pairs of feet enter the living room. "Search the rooms, find the girl" someone said. Mitch's eyebrows raised and he looked at Sakura, who had a look that mimicked his own. She looked at him and shrugged. Mitch turned his head and looked in the crack between the door and the door frame. He saw men in buisness ordeal suits running through the apartment. The one standing in the middle held a large ornemental samurai sword on his shoulder. The blade looked 3 feet long and the hilt was black. The others carried hand guns and various weapons. "Is that a morning star?" Mitch mouthed trying to hide a chuckle. A shadow passed over the frame and Mitch pushed against the wall. As the person came in, Mitch ran from behind the door and tackled the man to the bed. The soft landing padded any sounds so Mitch layed a punch to the man's neck, knocking him unconcious. The door bust open and there was a cock of shotgun. Mitch rolled to the floor and saw Sakura kick the weapon into the air. She grabbed weapon and used it as leverage to pull the man down with the stock on his neck, she then placed a kick to his chin. "Very nice" Mitch said. Sakura gave him a wink and pressed herself back up against the wall.

Mitch leaned to the side and peered out the door and saw 3 more heading toward them. Sakura saw an arm go behind the door so she focused her fist and punched through the wooden door, grabbing the arm, then pulled the hand through. The man was pulled off his feet and there was a snap and crack when his head hit the door. The man with the samurai sword and the other with the morning star ran in after him. Mitch took his knife and blocked the swordsman down strike then went under him to avoid the spiked ball. "Seriously, why do you have that" Mitch said with a laugh. The man growled and lunged at him, only to have his fist stopped and blade shoved through his temple. Mitch yanked the blade out and went to block the swordsman but there was a boom and his knee cap exploded, causing him to fall with a scream. Mitch turned and saw Sakura standing there with a small smile on her face, aiming the pistol at him. "Again nicely handled."

Mitch grabbed the man and put a knife to his throat. The man had black hair and it was slicked back with gel. He also smelt like he took a swim in a vat of cologne. "Tell me. Why are you after my friend here?" The man spit into Mitch's face but Mitch's smile grew wider as he stepped on the mans destroyed knee. The man screamed but Mitch covered his mouth. After the screams stopped and his breathing became hard, Mitch moved his hand, "I won't ask again."

"Ok fine! We were instructed to take her from here!"

"By who?" asked Sakura. The man looked at her and shook his head. There was another discharge and the floor by his head splintered away. "TSUKEN! WE WERE SENT BY TSUKEN!" Sakura tilted her head to the side and cocked an eyebrow, "How does Tsuken know about me?"

"The hitman we hired required you as payment ontop of five million dollars!"

"NANI!?" yelled an infuriated Sakura. She walked up and kicked him across the jaw, sending a few teeth across the floor. "Whose the target?"

"Mitch Walsh" he said with what was left of his teeth clenched. Mitch laughed again and stood up. "You shouldn't be laughing just yet" the man said with a small smile. Mitch turned to look at him but someone hit him in the back with a sledgehammer. He saw Sakura yell his name but he fell to the floor. The were no sounds and everything was slow for Mitch. He tried to get up but someone stepped on his back. Pain brought the speed back to normal and he saw that Sakura was gone and the man was being lifted up. 'No, they got her' Mitch thought as he felt that sledgehammer feeling again on his back two more times. Mitch watched to the world fade to black and all sounds die out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was back in his ANBU out fit running down a grassy plain with Sasuke next to him. The Uchiha had dropped the bar uniform and was in black pants and what looked like short sleeve under-armor. His Kusanagi was strapped to his back as he ran. Naruto looked at him and smirked, "Still carry that old thing around?" Sasuke ignored him and kept running. Iwa was located in the same mountain range as Kumo but on the opposite side of the continent. The mountain range expanded the complete north edge and the desert below was the result of the mountains blocking rain from the north. The 2 shinobi decided to go down onto flat ground and head for Iwa. It was less likely to have an enemy force except for the occasional patrol or camp, which they could easily avoid or dispose of.

"What's the plan for getting in?" Sasuke asked but was only answered with a shrug from Naruto. "We're going to stake it out for a day or two to find a way in. We have no idea how well Iwa is guarded other than extremely good. After Akatsuki there's no telling exactly how tight they're security is. It could be impossible to get in without a full scale invasion and how is that going to work with 2 people? We're kind of an unstoppable force if you think about it though" Naruto said. "Look at the damage we cause!"

Sasuke thought back and remembered the last time they fought, the lush field was turned into a barren wasteland and was still not the same to this day. There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that they both have indeed grown much stronger since then and wondered what they could do as a team. "So we're going into enemy territory, no plan, staking out in the open, and hoping to break into one of the most heavily guarded villages on the planet?"

"That sums it up."

"Alright" Sasuke said with a small smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cool llinolium floor was what awoke him. His back hurt and he felt too rigid on the floor. A red and purple eye flared to life and stared looked around the room. He raised an eyebrow as he rose to his feet, his muscles and joints felt stiff and he groaned. When he was steady on his own two feet, he reached behind himself to touch his back but he flinched in pain. Stumbling to the mirror in the bathroom, he saw three bullet wounds in his back. A smile spread across his face. "Now this is odd" said Ryusuke. His voice sounded like Mitch's but a little lower, like when Mitch first wakes up, groggy low. He moved from the bathroom into the living room to see all the bodies had been cleared from the scene. Ryusuke walked to the balcony and peered over to see the vehicles were gone. He was ultimately confused. He was in Hell one minute and in control of Mitch's body with three bullet holes in him the next. "That boy can't stay out of trouble at all" he snickered. He walked over to where the two knives laid and retrieved them.

Ryusuke didn't know how long he was in control or what the situation was, but he was greatly considering skipping town. His identity compromised, he needed to go, although, Nick and the Haruno were unaccounted for. Which made Ryusuke slap his face, Mitch made a promise to the Kyuubi container to bring Haruno back alive. 'Oh how I hate the small details' he thought as he walked to the box on the bed. He needed to find her fast before she was killed. Nick, he could live without, but he would rather not have to deal with a pissed off Jinchuuriki and Kyuubi. He looked into the box and saw it empty. Slightly irked, he pulled the sheets up to find what he wanted. Ryusuke grabbed the white mask and set it on his face. The only thing people could now see were two dark purple pupils staring at them. He chuckled as he stepped onto the balcony. "Ok, Nick, since I reconize you the most." He slapped his hands together in a tiger seal "Mitsukeru!" There was a loud pop, then the building's window's around him shattered. A shockwave shot out underneath him and traveled through the building, still shattering windows. He heard people screaming and cars colliding but he paid it no mind. Ryusuke felt the shockwave until it traveled over a stance he knew. "Bingo" he said before putting pressure on his back. The sound of ripping carried forward as two wings sprouted from his back. One angel white and the other raven black. Ryusuke smirked as he jumped off the balcony and took to the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride had been unpleasant for Sakura because she was cuffed and blindfolded. She lashed out trying to escape but hands held her down, doing the only thing she could at the time, she bit at them. Sakura eventually got a finger into her mouth and she bit it off. A warm copper taste flooded her mouth as the finger almost fell down her esophogus. She spit it out and went for another but piece of ducktape was placed over her mouth. It didn't stop her struggle but then something solid collided with her face. The next thing she knew, she was being taken off someone's shoulder and placed in a chair. Her head was swimming and there was a headache coming on. Sakura groaned and leaned her head back. The blood in her mouth was starting to make her sick. The pinkette felt the tape being ripped off rather forcefully and she immediatly spit as much blood out of her mouth as possible.

As Sakura spit it out, there was complete silence, she slowly started to pull at the cuffs but they weren't moving. "There's no use trying to escaping" said an elderly voice from infront of her. Sakura growled and threw herself forward in the chair but only heard a click and metal placed to the back of her head. The click of the weapon made her remember what happened to Mitch. He was gunned down right infront of her. She felt her eye's start to tear up slightly as she sat back in the chair with her head down. "That's a good girl" said the voice "It will be over soon." Sakura sighed and looked up slowly, "Your Tsuken, right?"

"I am" he said. Sakura tilted her head to the side. _"I thought you would be much younger"_ she said in her language. There was a slight intake of breath before it answered back. _"Who are you, child?"_

_"My name is Haruno Sakura, the Tsuchikage sent me here"_ she said, each second a new way to get out of this situation developed in her head. Since Mitch was dead, so was Ryusuke, it was a mission failure at this point but she could still complete it by murdering Tsuken.

_"I take it Ishikano is Tsuchikage now? A pity on my nation" _Tsuken said. _"What has he sent you here for?"_

_"Retrieval of Ishikano Ryusuke."_ There was a small murmer amongst the people around her. Obviously, Tsuken had mentioned him before. _"I am the last surviving member of my regiment that has been searching for Ryusuke-san. He has proved to be a most skillful prey. I'm afraid I've lost his trail a long time ago. Shortly after he killed his mother, he disappeared."_

_"Ryusuke murdered his mother?"_

_"More of an assisted suicide. After learning that Ryusuke could fend for himself at age 13, she begged him to kill her. It was a sad moment that I happened to be present for" _he chuckled somewhat _"I was the only one still concious from the blood loss. Its a hard thing living half a life with the ability to use chakra then have it snatched away from you."_ Sakura seemed to blank out and think of Mitch again. She only used him as a target and ticket home, but the thought of him dead, hit her hard. The tears started to flow freely and they fell onto her jeans. _"Is Nick here?"_

_"He's the one holding the gun to your head."_

Sakura smirked and chuckled but it sounded like sobs still. "You know Nick? They just killed your target." The blond behind her froze and looked up at Tsuken. "I told you not to kill anyone she was with! Why did they kill him?"

"Defending me." Sakura simply stated. "They shot him three times in the back. But what my question is, why didn't you tell them who he was?"

"Who, who was" asked Tsuken. Sakura smiled, "That he didn't tell you his target was with me the entire time! They killed Mitch Walsh and your no longer needed for assassination! So why am I even here besides to meet my suppose to be partner in the search for Ryusuke!?"

"Mr. Walsh was with you the entire time?" Tsuken asked. "This is very disturbing Nick. This mean's you lied to me and you made a fool of me!"

"It's nothing like that! I killed his fiancee so I felt I should try to make it feel like I was helping him but secretely luring him away from you" Nick pleaded as weapons around him started loading. He may be a well trained assassin but there was no way he could walk out of here alive. He cursed as he stepped back. "Why were you all after Mitch Walsh?" Tsuken cleared his throat and took a moment to gather his speech. "Mr. Walsh learned of what I do for a living and what pain I had caused others in my search for Ryusuke. He started to hit my production, killing my men, losing me money, losing me chances to kill Ryusuke."

Sakura was about to speak before a blood curdling scream was heard from outside. She couldn't see anything but she heard a window shatter and gunfire. People were running and she heard them yell "Kill it, kill it!" The sound of heavy things falling and tearing was heard before she felt someone standing infront of her. "Nick?" a deep voice asked. "What a suprise it is to see you here." Sakura knew it was sarcasm and heard Nick draw in a breath for a scream but it was cut off and Sakura was splattered with liquid. She didn't need to be told what it was.

_"Ryusuke!"_

_"Tsuken! Good to see you old timer!" _There was a loud bam and Sakura felt pain shoot through her head. The blindfold fell off her face and she fell over in the chair. She felt blood rolling down her face and she looked up. They were in an empty warehouse of sorts. The window behind Tsuken was shattered and what she saw almost made her pass out faster. Mitch's body was infront of her, with two black and white wings. His eye's were purple and red. He was holding Tsuken up by the neck and staring at him.

"Mitch" she breathed weakly. Ryusuke looked over at her slumped in the chair and scoffed. _"Mitch is taking a little nap Haruno. I'm in control."_

_"So Mitch Walsh was Ishikano Ryusuke? I never suspected that" _Tsuken laughed. Ryusuke chuckled and threw his left arm into the older mans chest. His arm penetrating and going straight through and out of his back. Blood showered into the pools of it that were already there. Ryusuke threw the body to the ground and walked for Sakura. She looked up at him, breathing heavily. The bullet grazed her head, she'd survive but probably pass out any second from blood loss. Her eye's drooped but the angel slapped her face lightly. _"No stay awake. Where was the opening of the portal?"_

Sakura looked up and a smile crept over her face. _"Wouldn't you like to know" _she said before she passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sakura came to, she realized she was laying on gravel. Everything around her was silent, no cars, no gunfire, no shouts, just silence. She laid there for a moment figuring out which parts of her hurt the most. Her head for one, had an enormous headache and her body was kinda sore, nothing she couldn't deal with. She moved her hand up to her head and put a slight pressure on it to dull the pain slightly. Something wet hit her face followed by a few more drops, then a steady flow. Sakura opened her eye's to see rain coming down on her. It was dark and she was laying in what seemed to be an abanonded loading dock for semi-trucks. She was confused and she fought the body sores as she sat up and looked around. It was already dark outside and she could see the lights of city and the statue of liberty in the water. The rain was coming down heavier and it matted her pink hair down infront of her eye's. Not that she minded at that moment, the rain seemed to dull the headache.

"Sleep good beautiful?" asked a deep voice from the darkness. Sakura looked up just as the lightning started and saw Ryusuke sitting on the corner of the loading dock's building above her. His outline shimmered in the light so she could see thing two colored wings and glowing eyes. He jumped off the building and landed infront of her. "Your lucky that bullet wasn't a millimeter over babe."

"Don't call me that" Sakura said harshly. "Where's Mitch?" Ryusuke cocked his head to the side. "Like I said earlier, he's taking a little nap. I can't complain, gives me a chance to get out and spread my wings eh? Being cooped up inside of this body is just too.....cramped." He took a step toward her but she took a step back. "Wow, wheres the love for someone who just saved your life? I could have left you to rot in Nick's care or Tsuken's whichever one decided to die first."

"Love? What love? I think our views on love are two diffrent things" Sakura spat. Ryusuke stopped his advance and crossed his arms. "Mitch told you about me huh?" Sakura nodded. Before she could register what happened she was pinned against a wall by an arm, it was cutting off air flow and blood cirrculation. If it continued it would cause her to have a stroke. "Listen to me! I dont care what that little bastard has told you. He doesn't know me. He has no idea the life I lived or the after life. Mitch can whine and bitch about me all he want's cause his life is horrible but he hasn't seen horrible....not yet anyway. I personally can't wait for it to go to shit." Ryusuke moved the hair out of her face and saw her green eye's turning blood shot. "It would be so easy Haruno....just to have my way with you right now." He dropped her and she fell to her knee's, coughing.

"Get up, we have to get you out of the rain." Ryusuke said before walking off.

"Why do you even care" Sakura coughed. Ryusuke turned around and smirked, "Cause I don't feel like a verbal bashing from Mitch when he wakes up. Being in his body is annoying enough but listening to him babble about how I should have done better is something I really can't stand." Sakura stared for a moment before standing up. The rain was starting to get cold and she was only in a t-shirt. She was soaking wet and Ryusuke wasn't fairing much better. His wings seemed to come in close to him and force themselves back into his back. She walked over to him and they both started to walk out to the street. "Can an angel get a cold?"

There was a sniffing sound and Ryusuke told her to shut up but it only made her chuckle. They walked for a few minutes along the street and they stopped under an overhang. The wind blew through making it colder. Sakura started to shiver and her teeth chattered, while Ryusuke paid no notice. He stood and looked around at the streets. "Hm which way is it?"

"What...are you...l-l-looking f-f-f-or" Sakura asked between her chattering teeth. Ryusuke didnt look at her but looked at the street signs, "Mitch has contacts all over the city, I'm sure one will let us in since his apartment is sorta compromised. Sakura nodded and rubbed her arms trying to get the blood flowing. "Let's go this way" Ryusuke said as they turned west down a street. The walked seemed to last a hour before Ryusuke stopped, "Found it." It looked like an abandoned warehouse but there was a loud repeated thumping noise that made Sakura's heart jump. She realized the sound was a double bass as they approached. They went around to a side door, where Ryusuke knocked. He looked back at Sakura and she saw his eye's were brown. The door opened and after a second of recognition, someone gestured them inside. When the door shut, Sakura was blasted with warmth and silence, dispite the bass that was pounding on her chest a moment before.

"Mitch Walsh, I was wondering when I'd see you around" came a high female voice from they're right. "Hn...Angela." A moment later Ryusuke was pounced on by a bubbley blond, who was dressed in a black tank top and skin tight blue jeans. Her ear's were gauged slightly and she had snake bites. The only thing that through off her persona was the very bimbo like giggles and bounce in her step. Sakura seethed inwardly girl. She walked over and hugged Ryusuke but he looked like he was going to hurl which made Sakura feel a little better. "Angela....I had a rough night, do you think we could stay here for the remainder of the night?"

"Yeah no problem!" she said loudly. Ryusuke's left eye seemed to drop like his equilibrium was thrown off by the yell. "I got a few beds upstairs for the drunks that come in and pass out, you can use them. Now why don't you introduce me to this girl you brought."

"Yeah yeah. Angela, Sakura. Sakura, Angela." Angela went to shake Sakura's hand but Sakura shook her hair, making the blond get drenched in the water. The death angel in the back tried his hardest not to laugh at the blonds face. He didn't know why Sakura disliked her so much but it was entertaining. "Sorry" said Sakura and she shook Angela's hand. Angela nodded with clenched teeth. Thirty seconds later they were upstairs and about to lay down when Angela hugged Ryusuke again. "If you need anything Mitch, anything. Don't hesitate to ask" she said but was glaring at Sakura. They looked like time bombs so Ryusuke decided to end it. "That's all fine and dandy Angela but I'm good, we're just gonna get some sleep."

Angela didn't say anything but winked at him and disappeared down the stairs. Ryusuke crawled into his bed and closed his eye's but he felt Sakura glaring at him. A small smile spread over his face that didn't go unnoticed. "HA! I knew it! Don't even think about it!"

"So a threesomes out of the question?"

"Go to sleep hentai!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was very very bored. He tapped on a rock by his head to keep himself occupied. Sasuke and him, found this cave to base they're Op out of. Sasuke was out looking for a weakness in they're defenses, though Naruto would argue they're were none. Iwa was like a castle, then add a paranoid Tsuchikage. The odds of them finding a secure way in was very low. Naruto picked up a rock and threw it at the wall and caught it again. He repeated this action until he heard footsetps by the cave entrance. He got up into a crouch and hid in the shadows. As soon as a dark figure walked into the apex of the cave, Naruto burst forward and held a kunai to its throat. "Can we save the rematch from our last fight for another day" came Sasuke's dark voice. Naruto smirked, "Please, if I wanted to kill you, I would have."

The blond pulled the blade away and took a few steps back. "Find anything?" Sasuke smiled and set his bag on the ground. He opened it up and pulled out two black uniforms and masks, but the mask's were full head, like helmets. "I borrowed these from a couple of ROCK, they wont be needing them back either." Naruto picked up the mask and studied it for a moment before looking back at Sasuke. "Any equipment?"

Sasuke reached into the bag a pulled out a few kunai and shuriken. "They didn't have anything bigger one them. I'm sure while close to home they dont take anything big out." Naruto nodded and remembered something about ROCK while reading a report. "ROCK has specialized weapons for each member. One that fits they're personality or something around those lines. ANBU's about to startthe same thing with the EAU unit."

"EAU?" asked Sasuke. Naruto smiled, "Black Ops has nothing on us. I was suppose to be head of the unit next month. We were getting personalized weapons, and we would be a first to fight response team. EAU, Elite Assult Unit. Catchy huh?"

"Yeah, very" said Sasuke sarcastically, "Put your uniform on. We can get through the front entrance."

"How?"

Sasuke flipped the mask around and pointed to a tiny marking on the base of the skull. "Only ROCK has it, so they can identify them coming in."

"Very unsafe. Anyone can kill a ROCK and take his mask?"

"Taking out a whole squad and returning alone hoping to get in, is a dumb mistake, but taking out two and two returning wont bring attention. If it goes off without a hook, we'll have the Tsuchikage in a our grip by morning."

Naruto slipped his old clothes into his bag and put the ROCK uniform on. "Fits like a glove" he said jokingly before putting the mask on. "I can't see anything, there are no eye holes!" Naruto brushed his hand on the outside of the mask then a HUD turned on inside the mask. "Woah, this is new! Where did Iwa get this kind of technology?" He looked around and so Sasuke like he was being video taped and the image was being projected infront of Naruto's eyes. He watched Sasuke put his mask on and make the same movement, after a moment he seemed to jump back a little. "That's interesting." he said to himself before moving around.

Naruto moved his hand around infront of the mask, but he noticed his hands were delayed in reality, not by the camera's. It was like the cameras were sped up. "These masks" Sasuke exclaimed, "They imitate the Sharingan! This isn't possible!"

"Whoever developed these, are either Uchiha or genious's." Naruto said. The blond tapped his partner on the shoulder and pointed for the end of the cave. The Uchiha shook his head and followed him out of the cave. "These masks are a disgrace to my clan" Sasuke seethed as they exited the cave. They both walked a small path down to the main, Naruto could feel Sasuke's anger. "Oh fuck" he growled. Naruto sighed and turned around. Sasuke was making a hand seal infront of him. "They copy the seals too."

"Oh wow, that's cool" Naruto said trying it out for himself. "That is not cool!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke-teme, your sounding like an Uchiha. Give it up, your the last one, it's about time someone figured out how to copy that damn thing." said Naruto like ti was nothing special. But Sasuke was on full blown panic mode. He didn't show it but Naruto knew he was having an internal meltdown. They continued to walk down the path, Sasuke refused to say anything while Naruto toyed with the helmet. The HUD seemed to have many options to choose from which could be controlled by small monitors in the finger tips of the suit. It even had a wide range list of copied jutsu that showed small pictures of the seals so you could perform them correctly. He smiled and decided he was going to take this stuff back to Konoha and get it into EAU for further study. In month's time, EAU would be outfitted with this stuff, making them high tech.

The duo dropped down on the main path and started to run for the entrance to Iwa. "You better hope this works Sasuke." Sasuke didn't respond, still pissed off and in his brooding moment. "Tch" muttered Naruto as Iwa loomed in on the horizon. When they neared the front entrance a pair of ninja stopped them. They ordered them to kneel down while dozones of archers from the top of the towers aimed down at them. The guards moved they're fingers across the symbol on they're skulls and nodded. The gates opened the two were able to go through. As they walked Sasuke looked over and Naruto could almost see his smirk. "Told you."

"Shut it Sasuke-teme."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The light of the sun came through the floor boards that were nailed to the wall and shined right into Sakura's eyes. It woke her up but she kept her eye's shut. The light was persistant so she forced her eye's shut more. Sakura groaned and went to move but she felt something holding her in place. She opened her eyes and looked down. There was a hand under her and the finger tips were in her pants. There was another hand was over and it was holding her left breast. She instantly felt a rush of heat to her face and she turned her head. She was looking right into Ryusuke/Mitch's face. **"YES!"**

"HENTAI!" Mitch's eyes flew open just as a fist hit his face. The impact sent him out of the bed and across the floor. Sakura jumped out of the small bed and adjusted her clothing, "What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"What the hell did you do that for" Mitch yelled, "Where the fuck are we?" Sakura cocked his eyebrow at him and finished adjusting her shirt. "Do you not remember anything that happened last night?" Mitch scratched his head and thought really hard but couldn't remember what happened after realizing Sakura had disappeared. "Hello! Earth to Ryusuke!" Sakura said tapping on his head. Mitch shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Ryusuke? What? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Mitch?"

"Well no shit!" Mitch yelled but there was a small smile on his face. He rubbed his face and stood up. "God damn I feel like you hit me in the face with a truck." Sakura looked down at her fist and smirked, "That's not all I can do with a fist." Mitch coughed to hide a laugh at the inuwendo that popped up but he didn't know if that's what Sakura meant or if she had no idea what she was saying. "So what happened last night?"

"Well, I was kidnapped, taken to a warehouse where I was held captive by Nick and Tsuken. Then you show up, kill everyone and we come here. Oh and Ryusuke was in control of your body." explained Sakura. Mitch was nodding as she explained but his face froze when she mentioned Ryusuke. "WHAT!? Ryusuke was in control? What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"No he didn't do anything until last night, when he obviously molested me in the middle of the night. Which is why I punched you in the face" Sakura said. Mitch immediatly took off his shirt and ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He checked the seal for any deformities or changes. As he checked he didn't see Sakura appear in the doorway. He felt a finger grace one of the chains on his back and it made him shiver. "Do you do that to everyone that has seals on them," he asked. Sakura's face appeared over his shoulder with a small smirk. "Who made the seal?"

"My father" he said touching the large black spot on his stomach. Sakura cocked her eyebrows and touched the black spot on his back. "Naruto's father did his seal also. When Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, his fathers soul was sealed inside of the Shiningami."

"Some price but I guess Kyuubi comes with that price." said Mitch with somewhat of a laugh. "Truth is, I was never told how or why, my father disappeared. My mother just told me that I'm going to share his fate one day."

"Do you have any idea what happened to him?" asked Sakura. Mitch shook his head and put his hands on the sink. "You know, you never told me where we are."

"Some warhouse, thats run by this blond ditzy girl." said Sakura. Mitch jumped up and pushed by her into the bed area and looked around. "SHIT!?" He jumped over the beds and put his shirt on. "Why would he bring me here!" Sakura followed him and was confused by his frantic-ness. "What's going on?"

"He brought me to the crazy lady!" he said in a forcefull whisper. "Angela!" Sakura's face cracked into a smile and a short time later it turned into all out laughter. Mitch shot her a look and headed for the window. "Not funny and why is the whole fucking place boarded up?! I have to get out of here!"

Mitch quickly turned to the door, like a mad man and took off. He burst through and saw a blond head coming his way. "Oh god!" He came back in and slammed the door shut. "She's coming! Help me pry the boards off the window's!" He ran to the window and ripped the first board off and a second soon followed. The door the room burst open and a loud girly scream came from Mitch's mouth. "Mitch your awake!"

"No I'm not your dreaming!" he yelled as he was backed into a corner. Angela giggled and strode across the room, ignoring the laughing Sakura. Mitch's eyes searched for something to use as a weapon but nothing was in reach. Angela reached him and pushed him against the wall. "How are you sweetie?" Mitch started to break into a cold sweat and his breathing became labored. "Having a nervious breakdown, what about you?"

"I'm doing great now that your up" she said sweetly. Mitch smiled and shrank as far into the corner as he could. "Ok, yeah, your in the bubble! Out of the bubble. I can have that restraining order set in motion any second." Angela's smile widened, she leaned in closer so her ear was touching his ear. Sakura watched her start to whisper something, then his eye's widened slightly and he looked over at Sakura. He nodded and pushed past her, "We have to go. Now!" Sakura joined him on his way to the door. "What's going on?"

"The cops are going to raid my apartment, there's stuff I need to get out. Do you have a place here?"

Sakura nodded, "I was here a month before I meant you, learning about this world through books and stuff." Mitch cocked an eyebrow as he opened the door for her leading out of the warehouse and to the side walk. "Do you know where your apartment is from my place?" Sakura put a finger to her mouth in thought about it and nodded. "I think so."

"Good, I guess we're staying at ur place." he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch slapped his face as they arrived at his apartment complex, outside there were about four squad cars and a large van. "Fuck" he muttered. "We're too late!" Sakura nodded as they entered the atrium. Mitch hit the elevator button up and sighed, "Just act like you don't know what's going on." Sakura looked at her black shirt and Mitch's before realizing they havent changed. Sakura touched the side of her head and still felt patches of Nick's dried blood. Even the rain didn't get it all off. "We're still covered in blood, how are we going to avoid them?"

"Just follow my lead" Mitch said confidently. When the elevator door opened, there was two cops onboard. The two in blue looked at eachother and left the elevator. Both Mitch and Sakura waited for them to exit then boarded themselves. Sakura hit the level button and the doors closed. Mitch playfully punched her in the shoulder, "See easy as pie." Sakura on the other hand was giving him a glare for the punch. "I owe you later."

"Looking forward to it" he said with a small laugh. Sakura mocked him silently but kept it mostly to herself as the doors opened, right into the view of two shotgun barrels. "Oh....Hello" Mitch said raising his hands slightly. The police officers reached in and pulled the two out of the elevator. They were shoved to Mitch's place and pushed inside, the door shut a few minutes afterwords. Mitch quickly got up and helped Sakura to her feet. As far as they could see, they were alone. He moved his head towards his room as a sign for her to follow. They moved there quickly and Mitch found his knives and weapons layed out on the mattress. Sakura stared for a minute and realized it could be a trap of some kind. Mitch thought the same until they heared the sound of fingers on metal. He quickly picked up Sakura's pistol and turned around, aiming it at the man staring at them on the balcony.

"So...taking your military vacation to clear the streets of crime I see" said the man in a sarcastic tone. Mitch lowered the weapon slowly but still kept it aimed. "Shawn?" The man walked into the bedroom with a small nod and scoffed at the weapon, "Do you really need that? I've come with a warning. People in law enforcement and the criminal underground are very pissed off at you. They know you've been chasing Tsuken for a year and they know you were the one that killed him. By law, I should take you in. Make you stand trial for murder. The underground however, will torture and kill you."

Mitch nodded for him to continue but couldn't hide a little gulp. He know's what they'd do to him. He was a victim of it. "I'm going to give you a small head start Mitch, because of our background. I'm giving you four hours to get out of the city, then you'll have to worry about us. But there's a price to this...."

"What is it?"

"Tell me what happened in North Korea, how did you escape?" Mitch looked at him for a moment before sighing. "I don't know, the whole operation went to shit, we were outnumbered, captured, and tortured. Everyone died and I blacked out, came to holding a ladder to a dock in Japan."

"That's it?"

"You want specifics? The gruesome details?" Shawn seemed to think about before shaking his head. "No, I just needed to know. I never was briefed on it." Mitch nodded and handed the pistol to Sakura. He grabbed another and shoved it into the back of his pants. Shawn handed him a large bag and nodded. Mitch started to pack the larger weapons into the bag then put the knives in they're sheaths. He changed into a clean shirt and pants, with also a black hooded vest. Then he grabbed a few other things and stuffed them in the bag. "Thanks Shawn."

"Remember four hours."

"Got it." He grabbed Sakura and flung the bag around his shoulder and headed for the window beside the bed. Outside was a fire escape which they climbed down and jumped into the ally. "Alright let's head for your place."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for Naruto and Sasuke to reach the Tsuchikage's office, it was the tallest and most fortified place, it was alike a fortress instead of a office building. Naruto figured it could be his place of residence as well. Inside they're helmets was a mission briefing. The two ROCK Sasuke had killed were on patrol, so the patrols were over and they were to report to the Tsuchikage in ten minutes. "I love these things" Naruto said. Sasuke quickly turned his head and Naruto could almost see the death glare. "If you could see me, it's not a friendly look." The blond smiled and shrugged. They entered the tower and headed up the stairs, the door to the office was lavish, very outgoing. Naruto opened it and stepped through, followed closely by Sasuke. Tsuchikage, Ishikano Yusuke looked up from his paper work and mentioned them to step forward with four other ROCK units. 'Oh his face is disgusting' both Konoha nin thought.

"Now that all of us have decided to show up, give your reports."

The four before them gave information about smoke from a distance but it was probably one of the caravans that carried supplies into Iwa, which left twelve hours earlier. When it was Naruto and Sasuke's turn, Sasuke hatched a brilliant plan. "There was a cave southwest of the village on an unmarked path. There was signs of recent use." Naruto looked at him but decided to play along. Yusuke looked at him with wide eyes. One looked like it was ready to pop out. "You two stay here, the rest of you leave."

The four other ROCK nodded and vanished, Yusuke rounded on Sasuke. "Your sure?"

"Positive, there were charred sticks and fresh tracks." Naruto said. "No more than fourty eight hours ago." Yusuke panicked and stood up to look out the window. When he was turned around Sasuke put chakra into a seal in his arm and his Kusanagi poofed into his hands. At the poofing sound, the Tsuchikage turned around and found the blade at his throat. Naruto pulled the pin on his helmet and took it off, "Tsuchikage-sama, we're looking for Haruno Sakura, maybe you've seen her?"

"What's Konoha doing here? She's a missing nin, what do you want with her?"

"Konoha is not here" said Sasuke after he removed his own helmet. Yusuke started to shake when he realized who was infront of him. "Uchiha Sasuke......Uzumaki Naruto?"

"That's right, now how do we get to her?" asked Naruto. Yusuke studdered something but Sasuke put the blade closer to his throat. "Speak up, we don't have time."

"S..S..She's n..n.. here."

"No shit, she's in a diffrent world. Does the name Mitch or Ryusuke ring a bell?"

"How do you know about that? Where did you get your information" Yusuke demanded. Naruto pulled out a kunai and walked to Yusuke's side of the desk and put it to his throat. "Not important. Listen, we don't want to kill you. We just want our teamate back. So the sooner you tell us, the sooner we leave and get out of your village with you unharmed. But if you stall, well.....we can look ourselves and leave you as a corpse." Try as he might Yusuke looked down, Naruto followed his gaze and saw something purple in his robes. "Hmm, what do we have here?" The blond ripped the pendant from his neck and held the stone in his hand.

"Sasuke, this has to be it."

"How do we use it?" Naruto nodded and looked back at the frightened Tsuchikage. "I'll never tell you!"

Naruto laughed and looked at Sasuke. He quickly covered the Tsuchikage's mouth while Sasuke hacked the tops of his left hands fingers off. Yusuke screamed into the hand but Naruto held it tighter, "Tell me how to use it or I will stab you to death and play around in the blood."

"Ok, ok....push chakra through it." Naruto started to pour his chakra through the pendant. After a moment it started to glow and shot out a white beam. "Sasuke, you first, we'll follow." Sasuke nodded and put his helmet back on. His partner did the same and followed Sasuke in. When Naruto came through, Sasuke had some weird thing pointed at his face and his katana was at anothers throat. _"Mitch?"_

_"Naruto? Who's this?"_

_"That's Uchiha Sasuke."_

_"Sasuke?"_

_"Yes, Sakura, who's this"_ Sasuke said then looked at Mitch.

_"Mitch. What are you two doing here" _asked Sakura. Mitch looked at the two shinobi then to the cowering man with them. _"Ishikano Yusuke?"_

_"Ishikano Ryusuke?"_ Mitch smirked and his pistol went to his uncles head. His smile grew wicked as he pulled the trigger, spraying Yusuke's brain and the top section of his head back through the portal.

_"Woah!"_ yelled Naruto. _"What the fuck was that?!" _Mitch said nothing and slipped on the bag. He put what seemed like a digital camera into the bag. "Guess Vegas will have to wait Sakura."

_"I still don't understand what the hells going on" _whispered Sakura helplessly as they went through the portal, back to the shinobi world.

* * *

**Done and done :) Please review. I like to hear you to see what you think. **

**Peace,  
Blood Rain**


	4. Home

**Welcome to chapter 4 of this epic tale. It's called Home. Team 7 arrives in Konoha along with Mitch. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Thank you for those of you that added this story to your favorites and alerts. It's greatly appreciated. It's only going to get better. **

* * *

Mitch dropped the corpse of his uncle on the floor of his office. Sakura snatched the pendant from Naruto and closed the portal. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on" asked Sakura. "Cause I have Sasuke and Naruto, working together, being nice, and not trying to rip eachother apart. Add onto that, I'm not dead." Naruto took a file out of his bag and handed it to her. She skimmed the paper and rolled her eye's. "That's a bunch of bullshit!"

"Tell me about it" Naruto said. Sasuke merely nodded but kept his eye on Mitch, who was looking out the window and checking the Tsuchikage's desk. "What are you doing?" Mitch looked up and shrugged before digging back into the desk. Sakura watched as he pulled files out of the desk that were wrapped in a red ribbon. "Your ransacking the office, your obviously up to something?"

"Ok, fine" Mitch said. "If Iwa's had access to my world for years than its certainly probable that they've taken things. If a war still goes down, don't you want a few documents?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded, then started to search the office for more. "Only take what you can carry" instructed Naruto. While Mitch searched the desk, the shinobi checked the book shelf. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Mitch and leaned to Sakura. "Who is this guy anyway? Can we trust him?"

Instead of Sakura answering, Naruto cut her off before she could speak. "Yes, I trust him, who he is doesn't matter, as long as he's with us. I can tell he's not loyal to Iwa."

Sakura nodded, "Mitch is....was the nephew of the Tsuchikage. He instructed me to go into his world to find him. He saved my life a number of times." Sasuke grunted before returning his attention to the shelf. He found nothing of interest and walked over to the desk that Mitch was pillaging. There were three folders with the red ties on them on the desk. "Before I waste my time" Mitch said. "The red ties can still mean for eye's only in this world right?"

"Generally" said Sasuke. Mitch nodded and dumped the last drawer on the floor. He reached over to grab the documents to put them in his bag when Sasuke's hand grabbed his wrist. Mitch looked up at him with a killing glare. "What are you doing?"

"I'll carry those" he said simply before he grabbed them from the desk. Mitch pulled his hand back and muttered, "Whatever." He walked over to the bookshelf and saw Sakura looking through the titles and Naruto was just staring. "So what's the plan on getting out" asked Mitch. Naruto shook his head and looked at the door. "Walk out?"

"I'm not sure the guards at the gate will let anyone just leave. Especially in the ROCK uniforms. They'll check us and it will give us away" Sasuke mentioned. Mitch sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Don't worry boy's. I got this under control." The three of them looked at her and she wore a cocky grin. Sasuke let out a peice of mock laughter and Naruto stayed silent. For some strange reason, Mitch could feel the tension between the three of them. If someone was to say one thing wrong, they would probably end up killing eachother. "Ok, so what's this plan then" Mitch asked trying to play peacekeeper.

"Well, I'll just tell them that we're on a mission from the Tsuchikage. We just have to make it out of here before anyone notices the bleeding corpse under the desk" said Sakura. "I did missions for the Tsuchikage in secret so if they see me come, they know I should be able to get out." The three males looked at eachother and nodded. Mitch flipped the hood over his head and looked over at the desk. 'It's finally over' he thought happily. 'All those responsible for Jane's death and my suffering are dead!'

He popped back into reality as Sakura opened the door and mentioned them to follow. They fell into a small cluster and headed down the stairs of the tower. Sakura was upfront with Sasuke behind her. Naruto and Mitch walked next to eachother down the stairs. "Subtle diffrence, when we're not in purgatory huh" asked Naruto with a small laugh. Mitch nodded and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. Naruto sighed and nudged him with his elbow. "I know this wasn't the warmess reception but-"

"Don't worry, I understand. Sakura explained everything to me. I can feel the tension between the three of you." he explained "I'm sure you have alot of things to work out before things can resolve and become normal. Wounds dont heal so easily."

"Yeah....just....thanks for keeping her safe. Despite what happened, I still feel a sense of responsibility for her. She's like my sister." Mitch smiled and gave a slight nod. "So what do you intend on doing when we get back to Konoha" asked Naruto. Mitch rubbed his chin then squinted his eye's as they walked out into the sunlight. "I don't know, get a job? I just don't want to be anywhere near Iwa or to be in that world anymore. It had no use for me and I had no use for it. If that makes sense?"

"Perfect sense. But a job? I seen your fighting, why not try to be a ninja?"

"I'm done with killing Naruto, I've done enough. I'll help Konoha as much as I can but I'm done fighting. I might get a dead end job as a waiter or some shit like that. Besides, I'm too old and I can't use chakra at all."

"Neither can Rock Lee" said Naruto. "But he's a ninja and specializes in Taijutsu."

"Nice try" said Mitch as they continued out of the compound. Sakura and Sasuke were a good ten feet ahead of them as they walked through the market. Naruto noted the look on Mitch's face, obvious culture change. Not that he was staring at it strangely, but like he was very acceptive of it and loved it. After walking a few more minutes, Sakura pointed down a street to they're right and they saw the village entrance. "Home free" she said to them. They're pace quickened as they got about a thousand feet away. Only to have the gate close rather quickly. "What's going on" asked Sasuke just as a siren started to go off.

"Oh shit" Sakura said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Knock knock_

"Tou-san?" came a voice from behind the Tsuchikage's office. The door knob creaked around and the door opened. A woman with shoulder length brown hair around the age of 20 walked in. The first thing that was noticable about her was her face and the black tattoo covering her face and part of her arms. She had on a black skirt with a fishnet shirt that was under a black T that showed her midrift. There was also a black trench coat with the sleeves ripped off. The last thing was on her thighs and back were kodachi's and custom knives.

She looked around the office and noticed it was completely trashed. Smirking slightly she walked to the desk and noticed the feet sticking out from the bottom. She grabbed the ankle and gave it a quick pull, exposing the partially decapitated Tsuchikage. "Oh Tou-san." she said sweetly before taking the Kage hat and setting it on her head. "Kira, your the next Tsuchikage" she said mimicking her fathers voice. "Oh I had no idea!" Kira lifted her foot into the air and slammed it down on the corpses head, flattening it. Giggiling loudly she sat down in the chair and put her feet on the desk. "Could this day be anymore perfect?!"

Kira looked down at the corpse and reached down to grab the necklace around his neck when she noticed it was missing. After a moment of panic, she started to look around the office and finally realized the pendant was stolen. "Fuck!" she screamed as she picked up the body and tossed it out the window. The racket caused ROCK to appear and stare at her. "Kira-sama! What seems to be the problem?"

She looked at him and her eye twitched, "My father has seemed to become terminally ill with death, so I've decided to take his place. Any issues?" Her hand was on one of the knives on her thighs incase one of the ROCK decided to object. Both men quickly shook they're heads. "To be perfectly clear, Daddy was assassinated and was robbed. The assassin have the pendant. Get it back, by any means" she said. "If you capture him, her, or them. Bring them to me!"

"Hai Tsuchikage-sama" they said together than disappeared. Kira grinned and turned to the window. "I can get used to this" she said as the gates closed and the siren's sounded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was about to tell everyone to remain calm when a new mission objective popped up in his mask. "Oh shit is right. They found Yusuke's corpse already." Sasuke nodded and took off his kunai holster and handed it to Sakura. "Can you even use those?"

"Shut the fuck up asshole" she spat before pulling out two and attaching it to herself. Sasuke actually laughed a little, "Never answered my question."

"How bout I stab you?" Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist as it went straight for Sasuke's kidney. The Uchiha didn't even notice. "Now's not the time to fight! If we want to live, we have to work together, despite our momentary hatred for eachother." Sakura's deadly gaze turned to Naruto before she pulled the kunai away. "Whatever. So what's the plan?"

"Find a way out" said Mitch "Naruto and Sasuke, do what they're asking you and dont be suspicious. Sakura and I will find a way out. If shit doesn't go down hill we'll meet here again in half hour." Naruto agreed to the plan but Sasuke seemed reluctant. "Why are we taking orders from you?"

"Your not, it's just the only plan we've been able to voice while you and Sakura were bickering" Naruto said. Sasuke didn't say anything as he disappeared and Naruto shrugged before following. Sakura made a whine in frustration and gripped the kunai she held. Mitch shook his head before grabbing her shoulder and pulling her. They continued to walk down the streets and were becoming irritated by the constant siren. Every now and then a ninja would run by and head for the Tsuchikage's compound. After a few minutes of staking out the walls surrounding the village Mitch stopped at a dead end. "Why are you stopping?"

"Cause I have no idea where I'm going" he said casually while coming into step behind her. Sakura hid her smile in her hair as he innocently followed. He looked around at the people and the buildings. "Used to the big city?"

"A little too much. It's got a nice feel to it though. I like it."

"Good cause Konoha is even better" she said brightly. Mitch nodded, "If we make it out of here." They walked along the edge of the wall and were passing barrels that were stacked high on the wall. Mitch figured there was probably about five hundred barrels in one spot. Curiosity won over and he moved passed Sakura and opened one of the barrels. He scooped up the contents and smelt it. Sakura picked up the powder and let it run between her fingers. "This is our way out" he said with a big smile. Sakura cocked her eyebrow at him before she realized what it was. "There's enough exploding powder here to make millions of paper bombs!"

"Or blow a very big hole in a very solid wall." Mitch said. "We have to find Naruto and Sasuke!" Sakura laughed, "Don't worry about them, they'll find us. This is good too, the tower is on the other side of the village." They both moved down the street and behind a building where Mitch reached into his bag and pulled out a pistol. He put his back against the wall and put his arm around the corner. "Get ready for a really big boom..."

_BLAM!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke didn't hear the boom before he felt it. He and Naruto had to at least be three hundred yards from the explosion, it still pushed them off they're feet and sprawling onto the ground. Naruto was the first to recover and he rolled to his feet. From on top of the building he could see the massive hole in the wall. "There's our way out."

"The fall damaged my mask" said Sasuke as he ripped it off his head. "I can't see out of it." Naruto nodded and they both took off for the hole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira was sitting in the chair of the office when the window exploded inwards behind her. She in no way, reacted to the glass showering down on her. Every cut healed almost in an instant. "That was annoying" she growled. She turned around, stood up, and survied the crumpling wall. The brunette sighed and pulled the katana's off her back with a feral grin. She stepped out of the broken window and landed silently on the ground. Waiting only long enough to catch her new hat. "If you want something done, you better take care of it yourself" she said with a laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch was running as fast as he could, but without knowing how to use chakra, he was worthless at outrunning ninja. He knew he was slowing Sakura down and he wouldn't allow her to be hurt because of him. The bag was weighing him down as well, but he couldn't drop it and let Iwa have it's contents. He still didnt know what they had. That wasn't exploding powder like Sakura thought. It was gun powder. Both had two diffrent smells. That amount could level a city if placed right. He saw a flurry of black in his periferial vision and he moved his head to the side and avoided a kunai. Not even aiming he thrusted his hand out that held the pistol and gave off a shot. He was rewarded by a screaming and something shattering.

Sakura was alerted by the discharge and turned around. Mitch had three hot on him and the look on his face said he knew it. "Sakura! Keep going! I'll catch up!" She was about to respond when she was tackled from the side. She used the momentum from the fall to roll ontop of the man, she pulled her fist back and slammed it into his chest. The chakra enhanced punch went straight through and shattered the ground. Blood sprayed up into her face and hair but she didn't pay it any attention as she stood up to start running again. Mitch hopped over the elevated soil that Sakura made and avoided looking at the corpse she left behind. 'Remind me never to piss her off' he thought. He turned his head to avoid a kunai but it flew straight past him and into Sakura's leg.

She let out a small yelp and pulled it out. Despite the pain, she kept running but found her pace slowing from the blood loss. She felt an arm hook around her back and pull her forward. "Damn it" she heard Mitch breathe as he pushed his muscles harder. Sakura had to say she was impressed as she hobbled at his pace. Even with no chakra, he ran very fast for a normal man. He pulled her around a cliff face and stopped. "Fuck!" Dead end. He dropped his bag and pulled out his knives. "Do what you can about that wound, I'll hold them off as good as I can" he said before facing three Iwa shinobi. Sakura could see they were above genin level but she couldn't tell what rank. They were young but they bore scars only seen in battle.

"It will only take me forty five seconds at most" she said as her hand glowed green. Mitch nodded and waited from them to make a move. He held one knife up and the other down. The shinobi eyed him cautiously but drew weapons and approached. They began to circle him but Mitch kept his eye on them. He caught a flick of a wrist and he deflected a couple of shuriken with the down blade. The next ninja came at him with a single kunai. Mitch parried the blade with the upwards one and spun, his elbow flung around catching the nin in the base of the neck. The remaining two moved in at once. Mitch tried to match their speed but they were to quick he jumped back and one started to form hand seals. Before he could finish, a long sword penatrated his back and out his chest. Which allowed Mitch to use this diversion to throw one of his knives into the neck of the other stunned shinobi.

Sasuke ripped the blade out of the man's chest and watched Mitch pull the serraded edge out of the others neck. The pull made a very odd squelching sound as it pulled out muscle. They both looked over and saw Naruto wrapping up Sakura's leg. She insisted that it was fine and it was healed fine but Naruto was taking no chances. Mitch rolled his eye's, seeing what Naruto meant about the brother comment, then he wiped as much blood off the knife as he could on his vest and a rock. His vision turned to Sasuke who was now maskless and was glaring at him. Mitch said nothing and slid the blades back into his sheaths. Naruto stood up and pointed to the way out. "It's going to be a long walk back" he said with a small hint of annoyance. Nobody needed to be told why it was there, everyone knew. Mitch said nothing as he picked up his bag and followed them out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira sighed when she returned to the office, they had gotten away. She was slightly irked that they had ran the opposite direction she went. Scratching her head with the end of the katana, she slumped back in her new chair. A few ROCK watched her silently as she began to tap on the desk, obviously wanting an explination. The ROCK pushed the middle on infront of her despite him trying to force his way back into the line. After a moment he finally sighed in defeat and stood infront of her desk.

"4 chunnin and a ROCK was killed in the chase" he said nervously. "The explosion wiped out the southern section of the wall along with some residential areas. Death toll is unknown at the moment. We know there were at least two involved and we know the identity of one. Haruno Sakura." Kira said nothing as her mind traveled. 'If it was Haruno who was involved then the other one must be my dear cousin. So she did succeed in her mission. But someone must have let her out and father said he wasn't going to get her for a year. It's only been a month, there was obvious outside help.'

The ROCK watched her think then she flickered from sight. After that he knew no more as his head fell from his shoulders. Kira slid her blade back into it's place and turned to the others. "Find Haruno. Find out who she's with and where she's going. Dont approach her." They nodded and were about to leave when she spoke again. "And if you fail at that. Don't bother coming back here, I'll just kill you" she added with a laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nightime had fallen on the border of earth and wind country, where the group of four decided to make camp for the night. The three shinobi were around a small fire and Mitch had already gone to sleep behind a tree. Naruto was tapping lightly on his mask while concentrating into the fire. Sakura and Sasuke were staring at eachother intently, each had they're hands lightly on sharp objects. The only sounds that were made were Mitch's light snore's or Naruto's tapping, which was driving Sakura insane.

"Will you please stop" she asked with an annoyed tone. Naruto shot her a glare and tapped once even louder. He set down the mask and pulled a scroll from his bag. He spread it out and pushed some chakra into one of the seals, with a small poof a sleeping bag appeared. "What are you doing" asked Sasuke. Naruto took off his armor and laid it next to the bag until he was just in pants and shirt. "Sleep" he answered as he crawled in. "Why did you drag us all out Naruto" Sakura asked. Naruto said nothing and used his forearm as a pillow.

"He wanted to bring Team 7 back together" said Sasuke. Sakura shook her head and rubbed her temples. "Why though? Were we not doing fine on our own, without eachother?"

"You liked that life you were living? I figured I'd do you a favor and help you come back" Naruto said angrily. "This is the thanks I get for risking my life to help you go back home and be safe? I'm starting to think I should kill you and collect the bounty."

"That would get us all caught. And since we're all from Konoha that would make Iwa attack faster" said Sakura. Naruto scoffed, "What do you care? You destroyed half of it as you walked out."

"I WAS PISSED! I WAS FUCKING BLACKMAILED" she yelled.

"Do you know how many innocent people you killed?" Sakura stopped talking and looked back into the fire. "I'm risking my ass to take you back home. I've risked everything to get you people back. I'll be suprised if we aren't all killed trying to walk up to the gates."

"Konoha isn't like that" Sasuke said. "They're too understanding and forgiving."

Naruto chuckled and sat up in his sleeping bag. "It's changed in the last three years Sasuke-teme. We've become more strict and ruthless."

"So they're going to kill us anyway! How do we not know your leading us back into a trap" yelled Sakura.

"Because he's now a missing nin too" Sasuke said. The pinkette stared at Naruto who was looking at his feet in his sleeping bag. His face was unreadable but it wasn't happy.

"Listen, I'm sure you three have big problems to figure out" came Mitch's voice. "Here's what I recommend you do. Get back, survive, drink alot, and solve your issues then. But until this occurs, let me get some sleep, I'm tired of listening to you yelling." After a moment of silence Sasuke grunted, "Whose idea was it to bring him?"

Sakura and Naruto both pointed at eachother. "But he has a point" said Naruto. "Now's not the time to argue about if your coming back. In the morning, make your choice if your coming or going." Sasuke nodded but looked back at the tree Mitch was behind. "I say we leave him in the morning" whispered Sasuke, "I don't trust him."

"He's screwed up a little but he's trustworthy" Sakura said. "We wouldn't have had to run but we saw no other options than to blow that hole. He comes from a world where you cant use chakra, he couldn't have gotten out with out doing it."

"Than why are we bringing him with us? He serves no purpose! He's just another body if Iwa attacks Konoha" said Sasuke. Naruto looked up at him with a deadly glare but said nothing. Though he had seen Mitch in action, he didn't know if it was enough to defend himself against an army of ninja. "He may be a liability or a corpse but he saved my life twice" said Sakura. "His life is horrible and it's the least I can do for him."

"Aw, did someone develop a little crush" Sasuke said with mock sweetness. Sakura was taken aback and she shook her head to hide the little blush on her cheeks. "I don't like anybody so fuck off!"

"And we developed backbone and a mouth" the raven haired man sneered. "She always had the mouth" Naruto said slyly. The blond sighed and laid his head down on his arm. The camp fell into silence as Naruto drifted off to sleep. Sakura shrugged to herself and was gone in an instant, leaving Sasuke alone. The last man groaned as laid on the ground looking at the stars. Tomorrow brought a new day, hopefully, a better way for Team 7 to fix they're issues.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura opened her eye's slowly as the rays of the morning sun came in. She made an annoyed noise and she sat up. Naruto was rolling up his sleeping bag and gave her a nod. She looked around and noticed Sasuke wasn't there. "Where did Sasuke go?" The blond shrugged, "He must have decided to take off. I don't even know why, he's not considered an official missing nin."

"I was getting food" came Sasuke's deep voice from the tree's. He landed on the ground and stood up, holding a cloth. "There were no animals around but there was a small stream up the way. I was able to get a few fish." With a small katon jutsu, he restarted the fire. Sakura found a stick and shoved it into the fish and began to cook it. The other two followed suit, and soon they were eating they're breakfast. Naruto took a bite and looked around. "Where's Mitch?" The other two shrugged. Silence reigned for a moment longer before Sakura sighed. "Is anyone going to go look for him?" Sasuke shook his head and Naruto shrugged. "Ugh fine I'll do it" Sakura whined before standing up. The other two noticed the annoyance and told her not to kill him when she found him.

Sakura checked behind the tree he slept behind, nothing. She decided to head down a nearby path that was near his sleeping spot. As she walked, she wondered why he would run off. None of his stuff was there. The sound of the stream caught Sakura's attention and she made her way over to it. Maybe he went to wash up. She moved a tree branch to the side and saw the bag laying on the ground. Four diffrent weapons lay around but Mitch wasn't in sight. Sakura pulled out the pistol she had out of her kunai pouch. She didn't know what to think about this technology in this world. The thought of these ruling the battlefield and chakra being obsolete was a horrifying thought to what she was used to. All the sufferings it would cause, the culture would crumble, and ninja's would be no more. Sakura tossed the gun on the ground and looked around.

She didn't see anyone but she heard him somewhere. He was humming a tune. Sakura looked up and saw him in a tree cleaning a small pistol. He had a small smile on his face as he sang _"One by one and two by two. I have ammo, what about you?"_

"What are you doing?"

Mitch turned around and took a blindfold off from around his eye's. "I'm cleaning the weapons Shawn gave us. Interesting set. I'm sure he thought we were sticking around for awhile." Sakura sighed, "Do you think it was a good idea to bring these to our world? It could seriously change things."

"I don't know, I didn't think about that. I'm sure Iwa definately has some if not alot because they have full access to my world" he explained. "I'm wouldn't be suprised if they have more than guns." Despite living in there for a month and a week. The only weapon she knew they had were guns and knives. "What else could they have?"

"Depends on how far they've played into the underworld of crime" he said with a small frown. "If they got all the way down....we could be in serious shit." Sakura gulped, remembering Pein's attack the destroyed Konoha completely years ago. She hoped nothing could compare to that. Mitch saw her face and he sighed. He jumped out of the tree and layed the pistol on the ground by the others. Sakura watched him strap a pistol holster to his thigh, and he slipped one in. He grabbed a MP5K and strap it to his back, he did the same with a military issue shotgun. Mitch smiled and put the rest into the bag. He gave a large smile to Sakura and he chucked it into the river. "Why did you do that?"

"Three weapons wont change much. Just incase Iwa attacks so I'm not as helpless" he said. Sakura made a sound and Mitch smirked. "Well, not as helpless as you, Pinky."

"Your dead!" She yelled and threw a punch at his face but he moved out of the way. "Come on, can't take a joke? Well, let's head back!"

She growled and followed him back to the path. "I'll get you back for that." Mitch smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I'm looking forward to it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The platform lowered down into the caverns, Kira impatiently tapped her foot. She saw the door at the bottom, it's mystery still racked her brain when she tried to figure it out. She stepped off the platform when it reached the bottom. The people around stared at her and she scoffed at them. "EVERYONE GET OUT!" The men scurried around except for one who stood there, still staring. When everyone was gone she frowned. "We have a problem." The man's face contorted in anger. "What do you mean a problem?!" His accent made it clear he was not from this world.

"Calm down Anton." she said. The man, Anton rubbed his temples. "Care to explain?"

"Father was assassinated and the stone was stolen." Anton slammed his hand on a table, his face was a dark red from anger. "THAT EQUIPMENT CAN'T SIT AROUND WITHOUT BEING DISCOVERED! IT IS VERY, VERY, IMPORTANT WE GET THAT STONE BACK!" Kira walked over to him and placed a hand on his to calm him down. "Don't worry, we'll get it back." She leaned up and kissed him passionately. Anton returned it and pushed her against the table. "I suppose now we don't have to keep this a secret?"

Kira nodded and pulled him closer. "Shall we go to a room?"

Anton smiled, "Your father doesn't need his bed anymore."

"What a better way to honor his memory."

They both walked to the platform and it raised up toward the office. "What do you plan on doing about the stone? That storage place is only safe for another two weeks. Do you have any idea where it could be?"

"If I follow my insticts, I'd say it's in Konoha. We'll just have to launch the offensive earlier then we wanted to" Kira said as she led him to her fathers bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was leaning back in her chair with her feet propped up on her window sill. Finally, a day at the office with no paperwork. She could finally enjoy the day. The slug sannin inhaled the fresh air as her door basically flew off it's hinges. She jumped up and turned to see one of the new chunnin breathing heavily at the door. "Situation" he gasped. "ANBU patrols found four people traveling this way."

"And this is important why" Tsunade asked with killer intent laced in her voice. The chunnin gulped and fiddled with his fingers. "The ANBU said they believed them to be, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and an unknown male." Tsunade's eye's widened and the next thing the chunnin knew, he was being thrown out of the way and Tsunade was already out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, I-spy-"

"Grass"

"Fuck. You."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Can you two keep quiet back there? We're getting close to Konoha. I'm suprised ANBU haven't killed us yet." Mitch chuckled and Sakura sighed. "Maybe the fact that we're not dead yet is a good thing" Mitch suggested. Sasuke shook his head, "They're probably waiting for us at the gates with the Hokage." Naruto nodded. Mitch looked at Sakura and shrugged with a do these two lighten up look. Sakura smirked but mouthed no. They kept walking until Naruto stopped and pointed ahead. "I can see the top of the gates."

"Keep your eye's peeled" Sakura said, her hand near her kunai pouch. Naruto nodded, "Only defend yourselves." Mitch nodded and unbuttoned his pistol holster, his hand rested on the handle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade stood at the foot of the gates with a pair of binoculars, she was silent and held back a gulp. It was true, Team 7 was back. She looked at Sakura, who between the three of them looked like she changed the most. Her hair was long again and down to her upper back and she wore black instead of red. Sasuke was no diffrent other than longer hair. Then her eye's rested on the new comer with them. He was dressed very diffrently. A pair of shoes, blue jean's, and black tshirt. She lowered the binoculars and looked at her ANBU. "Bring them to me." There was no sound but she knew they were gone. The Godaime hoped no blood would be shed over this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stopped and grabbed his katana. "They're here." Naruto nodded, "Don't act hostile baka." There was a soft clicking noise of Mitch loading a bullet into the chamber of his weapon. "Just keep walking" said Naruto. They all knew they were surrounded and realized the plan. They were being escorted and would be killed if they divereted the path to the village. This made the four relax temporarily as they saw a lone figure at the gates. "Baa-chan" whispered Naruto when he realized who it was. Mitch cocked his head to the side and studied the woman as they approached. He turned his head to Sakura and pointed at Naruto. "Tsunade is over sixty years old, she hides her age with an advanced genjtutsu."

Mitch looked at Tsunade then pictured a sixty year old woman. "No..... That's gross."

Tsunade impatiently tapped her foot and had her arms across her chest. When they got close, she lunged and grabbed Naruto by the throat. "What the hell were you thinking, Baka?! Do you realize the fucking strings I had to pull to convince people you'd be back!?"

Naruto tried to talk but his face was quickly turning purple. "Um....Tsunade-sama?"

"After I kill Naruto, your next Sakura." Naruto seemed to come to his senses and grabbed the woman's wrist and wrenched it away. "Baa-chan" he gasped. "Calm." The Hokage was red in the face with anger. "Can we go back to your office and discuss this" asked Sasuke. "Preferably not in the streets?" Naruto stood up and gestured for her to take the lead. She responded by nodding and striding forward. "Excuse me Tsunade-sama" asked an ANBU. "What shall we do with Sakura and the spare."

"I have a name jackass" Mitch muttered to himself. Tsunade looked at the two and shrugged, "Sakura is definately coming with me and I have a feeling he has some major explaining to do." Naruto smirked and nodded at Mitch as they headed for Tsunade's office. Mitch stayed behind with Sakura because she was looking around rather sadly. _"Hey, cheer-up. Your finally home."_

_"That's what I'm worried about"_ she said. _"What if they don't except me back? What if they kill me today because I couldn't turn in a stupid report."_ They were dimly aware of the three people ahead of them trying to decipher they're conversation but they couldn't. Tsunade took note of the language and reconized it. She couldn't speak or understand it but she knew someone who could.

_"Don't worry, I'm sure they will. How could they not? I'm going to explain the circumstances and you have the stone as proof." _Sakura grabbed the stone around her neck and nodded. "I'm going to be ok?" Mitch nodded. He looked around and noticed how diffrent it was from Iwa. The village of rock looked like a medival castle compared to this. Iwa was made of wood and stone. Konoha was made of brick and veneer. He was starting to like the look of it, but disliked the people almost immediatly as they stared with hatred at them as they marched behind the Hokage with an ANBU escort.

"Slightly embarassing" he muttered. He watched as a child ran out only to be grabbed and pulled back by the mother. Mitch sighed and looked at the faces of the others who saw. Naruto was taking it the hardest. Most likely from being a Jinchuuriki. Mitch was sure this was what his childhood was like. They walked into a large building and up a spiral staircase that went through the interior and exterior of the building. At the top was a landing with a plain wood door off the side. Tsunade opened the door and promplty took a seat and stared at the four as they shuffled in. "Okay, Naruto, please. Enlighten me why you left the village and went through your fucking head when you invaded other villages?"

"Well" started Naruto, "I left the village so I could bring back people, no not people, my friends and family, who have suffered because of your sick game. Tearing us apart and hating eachother for the Sannin's competition. I was going to get Sakura first but decided that Iwa would be too heavily guarded to get in on my own. With the information I had from Mitch here, I knew that I was going to have to get close to the Tsuchikage. So I went to Kumo, grabbed Sasuke then we went to Iwa. Got in, captured the Tsuchikage, used the pendant that Sakura's now wearing to open a portal to another world where we found the both of them."

"What did you do with the Tsuchikage afterwards?" The three shinobi looked at Mitch who was grinning sheepishly. "Too trigger happy, I guess?"

"Alright alright, let's set this mystery aside. Who are you?"

"Mitch Walsh" he said with a small bow. "Son of Ishikano Nakoya, nephew of Tsuchikage Yusuke." Tsunade's eye's flashed red for a moment. "Did you say Nakoya?"

"Yeah, my mother had some stories about you" Mitch said smiling. Tsunade narrowed her eye's at him. "How is your mother these days?" All four saw him tense up. Only Sakura knew the truth of what happened to Nakoya. Mitch seemed to gulp and sigh. "I killed her eight years ago. Just like I did with the ones who killed my fiance and just like I killed the Tsuchikage."

"Are you an Iwagakure shinobi?"

"No. When I was young, I was taken to that other world. It's impossible to use chakra there." Tsunade took her eye's off him and looked at Naruto. "And he was the one you met?" The blond nodded. "It was an interesting event" he said with a small chuckle. Mitch followed suit until they erupted into full blown laughter. Tsunade and Sakura backed away a little and Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow. Naruto grabbed the edge of the desk and gasped for air. "Now...I know...what you meant....by fuck mom" he laughed. Mitch wiped a tear from his eye and nodded, still chuckling. "Are you guy's ok?"

"We're good" Naruto said straightening up. Mitch nodded and wiped his eye's clear. Tsunade rolled her's and sat back in her seat. "So I suppose it isnt Sakura's fault for not turning in a report?" Sakura nodded but her face read nervousness. It was obvious the Hokage saw it. "Calm down Sakura. Your not gonna be killed. I understand and I'm glad your back. But now we have no contact in Iwa. We don't know who will be the next Tsuchikage!"

"I have a feeling of who it will be" Sakura said. "I was there long enough to know who was the strongest in the village. Ishikano Kira is probably the new Tsuchikage. She was Yusuke's daughter."

"I didn't know Yusuke had a kid" said Mitch. Sakura nodded again and resumed her explination. "She definately has earned her place. She's ruthless and enjoy's killing. She'll probably resume the hostility toward Konoha because she hates us with a passion." Mitch listened but focused on his new goal. The final death of his family, he wasn't letting anyone get away. "I suggest preparing Konoha for an attack within the month."

"A month?!" Sasuke nodded and handed her three files. Tsunade went through them quickly and looked up. "This is put into an approximate year! Where do you get off by saying a month?" Sakura said nothing and pointed to the pendant on her neck. The Godaime scoffed and went back into the files. "I can't even read half of these files." Mitch considered reading it to her but he decided that staying quiet would probably appropriate. Tsunade set the files down and looked at Mitch. "So what am I going to do with you?"

Mitch shrugged, "I just need a new place to live. My home as no place for me and neither does Iwagakure. With your permission, I would like to stay here as a citizen." The blond woman looked over him and his attire. "I guess you must be from a diffrent world to dress like that?" The shinobi snickered at the comment but he seemed to brush it off. "I'm just pulling your chain kid, stand out in the hallway and let me finish with these screwheads."

Mitch chuckled and nodded. He made his way for the door and stepped outside. "Now what the fuck am I suppose to do with him?! He's a liability!"

"That's what I said" Sasuke mentioned. Sakura sighed and interjected. "Shishou, he's had a hard life. His fiance was killed as he was holding her, he's hunted by law enforcement and criminals. He chased down the man responsible to avenge her. Everyone wants him dead, he's got no where else to go. He'll be fine here."

Tsunade said nothing but arranged the Iwa files on her desk. "So I take it you three are back in the village to stay?"

"Hai." Naruto said. The Godaime sighed and reached down, pulling three hitae-ites from a drawer. "Fine, Naruto, your position is restored, as is yours Sasuke" she said handing them the metal plates. "And you Sakura....will be under ANBU survaliance until I say so. You were official for a month, I'm not taking any chances with war on the horizon."

"Hai shishou" she said, although disappointed the sannin didn't trust her but it was just a percaution. "And him out there. You three watch him like a hawk. Like I said, I'm not taking any chances." The three nodded and headed for the door before Naruto stopped. "I need to talk to you alone for a moment Baa-chan." Tsunade nodded and waved her hand for the others to leave. When the door was shut, Naruto took a long breath. "Mitch is a Jinchuuriki."

If Tsunade had any liquid in her mouth, it would be spraying everywhere. "Of what Bijuu?!"

"Not a Bijuu, an angel of death by the name of Ryusuke." Tsunade's gaze became narrowed, "Ryusuke as in the evil angel?"

"You've heard of him?"

"Heard of him? Iwa practically worshipped him during the second great war. An evil man who was allowed to heaven, to be a murderer. He's the one that takes the ones that shouldn't die, the children, the innocent. Or anyone he choses for that matter." Naruto gulped and played with his hands. "Yeah thats the one." Tsunade sighed, "As a Jinchuuriki yourself, Naruto. I need you to make sure everything is good with his seal. I don't want to have a murderer running free. Is he a friend of yours?"

"Somewhat."

"Then if that seal fails or he becomes out of control, I trust in you to take him out if need be."

"Hai."

"None of this gets out into the public. Your dismissed." Naruto nodded and left the Godaime to her sake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch was still strapped as he walked down the street with Sakura. He didn't know why he was following her, or why they were being followed but he had nothing else to do. Sasuke had gone to the Uchiha compound and Naruto had gone home to Hinata. He watched people give Sakura hated glares as she wore her new forehead protector. The occasional person would throw him hate, but most just stared. "You know, the longer you stand around me the more you'll be hated."

Mitch laughed and smiled, "In New York, nobody gave anyone the time of day, it's nice to be the center of attention. Not to mention there's a benifit of knowing another language." He demonstrated by walking up to an elderly man outside a shop and doing a slight bow, _"Fuck you, go die."_ The old man smiled and told him good day before continuing. Sakura broke into a fit of giggles and they continued to walk.

"You should really consider becoming a shinobi, I think you would be great" she said, she was going to stop before she decided that sounded weird. "I mean, you already have combat expeirence." Mitch nodded but he said no. "I'm done killing Sakura, I'll only do it if it's the last resort."

"I've only known you for a little while and we both know that was bullshit" laughed Sakura. Mitch frowned, "True, I've been killing since I was young. I just want it to stop. Look at me, I'm 21, I look 31."

**"Damn sexy 31!! Make him yours!!" **yelled her inner but Sakura ignored it. "Nothing some cream wont fix."

"I draw the line at girly products" Mitch said, "I hardly like to shower." Sakura's eye's widened slightly but he laughed, "Joking."

They walked in silence and just enjoyed eachothers company until they walked up to a small house. Sakura took a deep breath as she looked at the door. Her old apartment was pretty much out of the question cause she didn't even know if it was still legally hers. So her last option was here, with her mother. Mitch leaned against the wall of the next building just to make sure she was alright when her mother answered, emotional support if need be. He watched the pinkette go up to the door and knock. There was a sickening silence, Mitch could hear his own heart pump. The door opened and revealed a small old woman who had to be in her late sixties early seventies. Mitch immediatly bit his tongue. Sakura was not that old, there was no way that was her mother. He watched the lady talk then Sakura seemed to scream.

"God damn it" he said as he walked forward. Sakura turned and started to run away. Mitch swore again and chased after her. Despite her being alot faster than him, he was able to keep up. They seemed to be on the training grounds of the village when she came to a stop by a tree and collapsed next to it. Mitch ran up next to her and used the tree for support. "Sakura, I'm so-"

"SHUT UP" she yelled inbetween her sobs. He sat down next to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Listen I'm here you can tell me." Sakura looked at him with red puffy eyes and sobbed more. "She died two months after I left! The stress of me leaving caused her to break down thinking it was all her fault." Mitch didn't like where this was heading. He snatched up her hand and gave it a small squeeze. He didn't say anything but despite the punch she had, her hands were perfect.

Sakura put her other hand on her forehead, covering her eyes somewhat. Her sobbing came to a close and all was left was silent tears. "They found her in the bedroom" Sakura whispered. "She...she-" Mitch squeezed her hand again, "Dont think about. Dont imagine what she looked like there, it'll make it worse." Sakura nodded and tried not to but she couldn't help it. She imagined it was herself on her mother hanging from the ceiling. Her face turned red as she burried it back into her hands. Mitch sighed and stood up, pulling her to her feet. "Come on, let's get you some food and get you calmed down." She nodded as he led her on.

They were walking down the street and Sakura was crying into his shoulder. She held onto his arm and she tried to keep walking. The idea that her mother committed suicide because of her made her feel terrible. She couldn't take the pressure. "So Sakura, what's your favorite color?"

"Wh-what?"

"What's your favorite color?" Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Green" she said. Mitch smiled and figured it may be because of her eyes. "What do you like to do on your free time?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?" she asked. Mitch gave her a small hug and smirked, "To take your mind to a diffrent place. I'm trying to help." Sakura nodded and thought for a moment, "I like to train."

"Aw is that all you do? Come on...you have to like to do something else. Do you have a hobby?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment. She hadn't been able to continue it for years because being a shinobi got in the way sometimes. She had been doing it since she was a little girl. "I like to collect and press rare flowers."

"That's intresting. You know I've never had time to look at flowers or anything...ever" he said with a small laugh. They walked by a wall and Mitch noticed the Uchiha crest on the wall. 'Hn, not the one I would be willing to deal with right now but it gives Sakura a place hopefully.' After a small walk around the wall, and they came to the door to the compound. One the wall was a small box. There was a button, which Mitch pressed. There was a small silences before the box made a static noise for a second before a tired dark voice came over it. "What?"

"Sasuke, it's Mitch and Sakura" Mitch said. There was no reply for a long while before the large door to the compound opened. Sasuke appeared with a towel wrapped around his neck and just a pair of pants. "This better be good."

"Can I talk to you a moment? Sakura, please wait inside" Mitch said. Sasuke moved to the side and let the pinkette through. He gave her a small glare which she gave back with red eye's. The ex-avenger stepped out towards Mitch and shut the door. "Sakura needs a place to stay" Mitch said simply. Sasuke scoffed but said nothing. "Her mother committed suicide after she left, she just found out like 20 minutes ago."

"This should effect me how?"

"It's called sympathy Sasuke, learn some." Sasuke's grip on his towel tightened. "I know you don't like me around" Mitch said. "But please, this compound is huge, let her stay till she gets back on her feet." Sasuke said nothing and turned around. "Just dont come to me when you need a place to stay."

"Don't worry, I can hardly stand being within twenty feet of you." Mitch said before he turned around and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked into his home and walked down the old path to the main house. It was an odd feeling knowing how lucky he was to be walking down it again. Maybe it was the fact that there was a thought in his mind 2 hours earlier that he may never do it again. He smiled as he pulled the door open, expecting an onslaught from Hinata but there was nothing. He walked inside and set down his things by the door. "Hello?" The house was empty as he made his way up the stairs into the bedroom. When he pulled the door open, he found it empty, not used in days. "Fuck" he growled. Naruto turned around and headed for the door. Hinata must have returned to the Hyuuga compound. They were gonna be so happy to see him.

The Hyuuga compound wasn't very populated anymore, the main family was obliterated and all that was left was a few stragglers from the branch family, and they hated him with a passion. There was probably about seven people now living in the compound, five branch members, Hinata and Hanabi. Neji defected along with other branch members about a year and a half ago. Naruto walked down the road and past the Uchiha compound. He turned around the corner and saw the main door closing and Mitch walking away. The man still had his guns and stuff latched onto him. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head. 'Maybe a little back up would be nice.' Naruto walked up next to Mitch and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh hey Naruto" he said. "Whats up?" Naruto said nothing but mentioned for him to follow. Mitch shrugged and continued after him. Naruto looked back for a moment and studied him, there was no way this person had anywhere to go. 'I hate my good conciouss.'

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Mitch shook his head and continued walking. "If your gonna offer me a place forget it. I'm not going to burden you in your home." Naruto sort of smiled, "Consider it a gift for telling me the information I needed, and for saving my ass back in the shadow of death."

Mitch crossed his arms infront of his chest, "Fine but I wont stay for long, I'm going to look for a job in the morning." Sakura had already told Naruto about Mitch's plan not to become a ninja. That was fine by Naruto as long as they didn't need him. There was a feeling in his heart that said Mitch would join one day, be it from the war, or just a boring life. Ibiki retired from the ANBU interrogation department a year ago and came back about 2 days later complaining about the boredom. Naruto inwardly compared Mitch and Ibiki and decided that the lack of torturing or in Mitch's case killing would eventually drive him into a severe metal unrest, leading to what Ino called, "Totally snappified." Which inturn would cause him to have a killing spree, much like Gaara in the old days.

"Where are we going?"

"I have to check to see if Hinata is back at her place. There was no note or anything and she lives with me, so I'm just playing it safe" explained the blond. Mitch nodded and didn't say another word as they approached the compound. Naruto raised his fist and pounded at the door. This one didn't have an intercom. The door opened a moment later and revealed a small Hyuuga child. "Uzumaki-sama" the child yelled! "Yeah yeah, is Hinata here?"

The child shook his head, "She's at an emergancy meeting with the council."

"Can you tell her to come back home when she arrives?"

"Hai Uzumaki-sama" the boy said before disappearing inside. Mitch watched the kids eye's and chuckled, "He didn't like you much." Naruto nodded and turned around. "Come on, we're going back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1 month later**

Naruto rolled over and snuggled up the woman next to him. Hinata smiled and wrapped an arm around him. Things had been a little shaky since his return. They had a couple fights but nothing too out of control, now things were just like they were before. Hinata was scared that he had left, she thought his old feelings for Sakura had come back, but that wasn't the case. She knew they both loved eachother in a family way, which was apparent now. A few day's after they're return, Team 7 went to Ichiraku for ramen, to catch up and try to settle the diffrences between them. By the end of the day, even Sasuke had a little smile. Now a month later, things between them were like they were back when they were genin. They spent every free moment together like a big family. Hinata ran her fingers through his hair and knew he was awake.

He just needed, incentive.

She slowly started to go under the covers and when she was completely under, Naruto smirked. 'It's good to be king!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke held up his plate quickly and blocked a peice of dough from being thrown at him, Sakura was trying to make lunch and she was messing up his kitchen. She had been living there for awhile, using mission money to save up for a place for herself. But right now, she was trying to make rolls. "Sakura, stick to killing people not dough."

"I'd like to see you do better" she snarled, obviously aggitated by the baked goods. Sasuke held his hands up in his defense, "I'm good, just you know, throwing wisedom to the wind." Sakura rolled her eye's and finally made the dough into the right forms before chucking them in Sasuke's oven. "Are you making anything else?"

"Mhm" she said as she took out some eggs. "I'm going to make the best thing you've ever had."

"And that is?"

_"Breakfast burrito's"_ she said with a sinister smile before going back. Since Sasuke didn't understand what she said, he could only go by her sick smile. There was a buzzing on the intercom system, which allowed him to escape for a moment. 'Probably Ino with the mulch I ordered from her store' he thought as he walked across the courtyard. The beds around the compounded needed to be restored, so Sasuke was going to have a bunch of clones do it. Making the Uchiha compound somewhat presentable. He opened the door and his face fell. "Oh, it's you."

"Morning fuck face" said Mitch, as he pushed a large cart filled with bags of mulch into the courtyard. He followed the same procedure and dragged in about five more carts. Sasuke smirked at the man doing such manual labor, he should make Mitch do all the mulching and let the clones have a day off. Mitch unloaded the mulch next to the main house and linked the carts together. "Alright, sixty bags of mulch, transport and unloading......two hundred thousand ryo" Mitch said doing the calculations on a small pad of paper. Sasuke pulled out his wallet and handed Mitch the cash. "So your working for the Yamanaka flower shop?"

"It pays the bills" Mitch said as he pulled carts outside. "Inoichi's too old to do the heavy lifting anymore. Ino's usually busy and I'm not gonna tell her mother to do it." Sasuke nodded and went to shut the door. "What no tip?" The man shook his head and shut the door as Mitch yelled, "Mother fu-!" Sasuke laughed as he walked back into the house and found Sakura setting the last bit of food on the counter. "What was that?"

"Nothing, the delivery boy from the Yamanaka's dropping off some mulch."

"Ino's got some guy running around doing all her work? Damn sounds just like her" she said with a small chuckle. "Well hurry up and eat, Shishou wanted to talk to the three of us today, regarding the files that we brought back from Iwa." Sasuke looked at his plate and tried to use chopsticks to eat but it didn't work. Sakura watched amusingly as Sasuke tried to eat. "Finger food baka" she said as she took a bite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was dressed somewhat casually for an appointement with the Hokage. He wore his black sandels and ninja pants and a plain white t-shirt. He jumped to the next building landing on the roof. Naruto enjoyed leaving a little early so he could take his time, enjoying the fall air against his face. He was vaguely aware that his teammates ran up along side him. Sasuke wore dark robes, making him look like a street grim reaper. Sakura wore the cut off T and fishnet shirt with black pants. Her hair was done into a bun, held in with two senbon needles. The three grinned as they picked up the pace to the tower.

Tsunade didn't even have to look up and she knew they were there. "The language that was written the document's you brought back from Iwa is a language very few know, luckily, Orochimaru was one who knew it and passed it on to one of his students. I had Anko-san translate them but there was still one of the files that made no sense." She handed Sakura the file and she looked through it. "It's a list but I have no idea what its listing."

"You can't read it?"

"I can read it but I don't know what this stuff is, it's just a bunch of names and numbers strung together" Sakura said. "But I bet it's a list of equipment." Naruto looked at the list over her shoulder and looked at the english version. "Do you think Mitch could tell us what this stuff is?" Tsunade nodded, "It's the best chance we have to know, find him." She handed them copies and went back to her paperwork, she didn't even hear them leave. The three landed in the streets and bolted off in diffrent directions, Sasuke knew where he was headed and wondered why the other two took off. He shrugged internally as he ran right up to the door of the Yamanaka flower shop.

Right when he entered he saw Mitch chatting behind the counter with Ino. They were talking casually about the previous night when Sasuke cleared his throat. Both turned around and Sasuke heard Mitch grunt. "Good afternoon, Sasuke" Ino said. "What brings you here?" The blond's tone obviously said get out fast. It was put to Sasuke's attention that Ino no longer loved him like she used too. In fact, it seemed to be more of a I can stand your presence/hate relationship between the two. "We need to borrow Mitch for a minute, there's some stuff on a document from Iwa that we cant decipher." Mitch raised an eyebrow and swallowed hard. "Alright, Ino, can you hold down the place till I get back?"

"I've been doing it for years" she said in a bored tone. "But that was before I got here" he said. "My good looks are bringing in buisness." Ino made a fake laugh as they exited the store. As soon as they were out Sasuke handed him a copy of the file. "Holy shit" he whispered and covered his mouth. "I need to talk with Tsunade now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Godaime jumped when her door flew open and Mitch came running in. "What the-?!"

"Hokage-sama, this is a list of very dangerous military materials! If Iwa has these weapons now, we're all dead" he explained. "Hopefully with us with the pendant, they cant transfer these over to this world. They're gonna have a fucking M61 Vulcan, that will turn Konoha into swiss cheese!"

"I knew that list was bad luck" Tsunade said. "Is there anything we can do to stop these weapons while they're in use?" Mitch shook his head, "Iwa was smart, they didn't buy any normal weapons, they went big. And they now have big. It's all long range stuff, besides the gatling gun, which is the oddball of the list. They have no firearms but they have heavy mortars and Howitzers. They're going to hit us hard from a distance before sending in troops. They have a shitload of smoke grenades and RPG-7's."

"If they attacked tomorrow....what would the chances of us winning be?" By now the rest of Team 7 had shown up, just in time to hear that question. "It depends on how long they decided to shell us for. If they do it for a short time and dont risk they're ninja with continuous bombing, then we'll have a chance. If we abandon the village until after they're done, we may have a chance. But if we stay while they bomb, we wont have a chance in hell. Most of these mortars are designed as building killers." Tsunade's eye's widened. "But if they haven't trasnfered them over, we're safe because we have the stone."

"Naruto! I giving you a week to get EAU ready. If it's not I'm taking over!"

"I'm on it! What's the word on the helmets we got from Iwa?" asked Naruto. Tsuande smirked. "In production for you. They should be done in a couple of weeks." Sakura wondered what EAU was but left it alone. "Can I choose whose in?" Tsunade nodded, "It's your program Naruto, your in charge." Naruto nodded and turned around. "I'll have everything ready by tomorrow." In a puff of smoke he was gone, leaving the other three.

"I can't thank you enough Mitch for the warning. Do you have a bank account?"

"No, Inoichi's just been paying me in cash." Tsunade laughed, "Old fashioned old timer, get one and I'll transfer A rank funds into that account." Mitch's eye's lit up, "Now I can get out of Naruto's! Thank you Tsunade-sama!"

"Just don't get used to it." Sasuke cocked his head to the side and stepped forward slightly, "Tsunade-sama? What is EAU?"

"Elite Assault Unit" Tsunade said. "A branch off of ANBU consisting of the most offensively powered ninja of the village." Mitch smirked, "Snazzy name. Full of zazz." He turned and headed for the door, "I gotta get back, Ino get's pissed if I'm not back." The door opened and closed leaving the Hokage and the two ex-nuke-nin. The was an awkward silence before Sakura spoke up, "How are you Shishou?"

"Don't suck up."

"Yes ma'am" she said quickly. Tsunade laughed slightly and pointed to the stone around Sakura's neck. "I want you to hide that, someone where no one will ever find it. Then go to Ino for a memory wipe so no one know's where it is."

"Hai" in a swirl of sakura petals, she was gone. Tsunade turned to Sasuke who stood at attention, "I know Orochimaru taught you an abundant amount of military strategy. Use it. Take the list and find a way to counter it." Sasuke nodded but there was a frown on his face. "I have no idea what most of this is still. How do I know what does which?"

"That's something your going to have to take up with Mitch" the blond said with a smirk. "I'm sure you two will become the best of friends." He said nothing and simply flickered from sight. "Yummy! Good sake" she yelled to the empty room. Satisfied Shizune wasn't running in, she reached into her drawer and fished out a marked bottle. 'In case of emergancy' was written on a small label. The Godaime tilted her head back but nothing except air hit her lips. She looked up and found Shizune holding the bottle. "Busted" Tsunade said with a small pout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked through the doors of the ANBU headquarters and moved briskly down the main hallway towards his office. Everyone seemed to move out of his way and push themselves against the walls. ANBU were poking they're heads out of doors and spaces to see who the head of ANBU truely was. Nobody knew who was in ANBU so seeing the head guy unmasked was a great deal, they were suprised at who it was. Naruto grabbed the door to his office and turned to them. "I want EAU up in running in six hours. Get me rosters, statistics, funding, and available equipment." Everyone in ANBU stood transfixed, EAU was going operational, after six months of debate. Something bad must be going down. The blond ANBU smiled, "And if you want to be in? Show me your worth." In the time it took to blink, over 120 present ANBU disappeared silently. When he opened the door there was already an ANBU inside with rosters, the names of all the ANBU, Jounin, and special Jounin. He took the roster and looked over the first few names and smirked. 'EAU first in, last out.' he thought his little slogan was catchy but he didn't have time. He needed at least 3 platoons ready by tomorrow.

Unlike how ANBU was operated, in secret and stealth. EAU was more open, everyone knew who eachother was, no one else outside the program. The goal was a quick response military that was battle ready, either defending the village or heading out to fight in three minutes. The advanced would be brought in and each one knew survival was minimal. A good challenge which would bring honor. Naruto smiled and went through the lists of things he needed. A building, training grounds, equipment. Another few extras were included, a distinct weapon for each member, new high tech mask, and more extensive armor.

Naruto signed a few papers and shifted to the corner of the desk. He had good funds by now, all he was waiting for was council word, but with direct order from the Hokage, he signed the paper, Naruto had EAU's new headquarters, armory, and training fields. Another sign, he had an extensive set of weaponry, from kunai and shuuriken to explosives. Now all he needed was his men. He looked at his rosters and immediatly started to calculate the perfect people. Shootai Sho' shootaichoo was Uzumaki Naruto, and Shootai Ni's shootaichoo, Uchiha Sasuke would be first wave into the fight. Shootai San's shootaichoo was Haruno Sakura, they're purpose was reinforcements and medical support. It consisted of the most members because of the medical staff. It was going to a long six hours as Naruto went through the rosters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch left the flowershop and nine o'clock like everyday. He walked down the street and soon the buildings became homes, then tree's. The tree ahead of him had a mark on it only he would reconize. Over the last three weeks he came here everyday. Mitch reached into a hole in the tree and pulled his knives out of the tree. He gripped them tight and spun around and deflected the first kunai. Three more peirced the air where he was as he rolled across the ground. The attacker landed infront of him and attempted to roundhouse kick him, but Mitch blocked the kick and used his other foot to sweep his attackers foot out. The man back-flipped into a crouch and jumped back. "Good" he said. The man wore a chuunin vest and he had a scar that ran cheek to cheek over his nose. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

xxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxx

Mitch sat on a stool in side Ichiraku, eating the best ramen of his life. He just spent his first week at the flowershop. Inoichi was a kind man, hired him the first day. Paid cash, bless him. Mitch smirked lecherously as he though of Ino. 'She's hot' he thought. He thought of maybe trying to get to know her better when another man walked in, dressed in ninja attire. "Good evening Teuchi! One miso ramen please!"

"Right away, Iruka-san." said the old man behind the counter. Mitch watched the man out of the corner of his eye, he looked familiar, on one of his deliveries. "Your the academy teacher aren't you?" Iruka looked over and gave a sheepish smile, "Yeah, damn kids, gotta love 'em" he said as his ramen was slid infront of him. Iruka looked at Mitch's frame and cocked his head to the side. "Your not a shinobi are you?"

"Nope" replied Mitch.

"Why not? Your fit enough to be."

"I promised myself, I wouldn't kill anymore" Mitch said simply. "I had enough of that trying to survive in life. Not that I've come to Konoha to live a diffrent one. There's no reason to continue living in my old life." Iruka smirked, "Admirable, tell me.....?"

"Mitch."

"Iruka. Tell me Mitch do you know anything about advanced psychology?" Mitch shook his head and finally looked at the man. "Psychology says that are brains deter right from wrong at a young age. That also determines, judgement, perception, future actions, and mental stability. If you started killing young and killed alot, your brain will process it, and decensitize you. Your brain will now block out the fact that you have killed and allow you to move on. But the moment it becomes regular and becomes the brains normal practice....close to addiction and then the brain is cutoff from these actions, it will need to reprogram. But in the mean time, you are left in a withdrawl period."

"Interesting" Mitch said, trying to humor the man but in truth he didn't care for the psychology lesson. "Some people can deal with the reprogram, others can't, which is what we like to call snapping. They become addictive killers, serial killers." Mitch narrowed his eye's at Iruka. "What are you saying?"

Iruka gave a small malicious a grin, "Your a killer, you can't escape it and you never will. It's who you are. Most ninja try to deny the fact, the only ones who do become ANBU."

Mitch stared at him for a moment. "Is this what you tell kids so they join the academy?" Iruka laughed, "Only the ones who need to get they're act straight. Well if you ever think about it, coming see me, I'll get you started." Iruka finished his meal and paid. He said his goodbyes and left Mitch alone. "Long time no see Mitchy."

"Hn" Mitch said as he looked at Ryusuke next to him. "Your finally back to full strength." Ryusuke nodded, "Interest conversation you just had. Are you at least considering it?"

The Jinchuuriki laughed, "Nope, when mother gave me a anatomy lesson, she said that if you dont harness chakra young, you don't ever. I've never learned, so my chakra coils are inoperable." The masked angel sighed and slapped Mitch in the back of the head, "Again wrong! You think I would allow my host to be weak and defenseless? Your chakra coils are better than ever and you have alot, and I stress, alot of chakra. If your compared your chakra and Naruto's, it's almost the same. Still a very large gap, but your the closest probably."

"You can't be serious" Mitch asked. "Where do I get that much chakra?"

"Your father" Ryusuke said. "and me."

xxxxxENDBACKxxxxx

Iruka jumped back and made a few handseals before releasing a torrent of fire. Mitch jumped up and ran up a tree, to hide in the foliage. "I see you got your chakra control down. Your improving, soon we can work on actual jutsu."

Mitch fell behind Iruka using his chakra to silence his fall, he would need to learn how to do it without chakra so he couldn't be detected, but Iruka didn't notice. He smiled and stabbed Iruka in the arm, but he poofed into smoke, leaving a log. "Damn" he said as he dodged a barrage of shuuriken. Mitch knew Iruka was playing with him. There was also the aching suspiction that Iruka was more than just a chuunin. Iruka landed next to him and threw a punch. He was quick, Mitch gave him that. They were locked in a furious taijutsu fight when it came to a stalemate. "Good" Iruka said "for a genin. Let's kick it up a notch." Suddenly Iruka was gone and Mitch was on his knee's with a kunai to his throat. "Your taijutsu is definately your strength, along with stealth. We'll see about ninjutsu and genjutsu tomorrow evening."

Mitch stood up to catch his breath. He leaned against a tree and gasped for air. "Your not a chuunin are you?"

"I've asked to be in ANBU for years but I didn't want to leave the academy" Iruka said before disappearing into the night. Mitch laughed as he stuck his knives back into the tree and stumbled back towards Naruto's. 'Maybe in the end this will all be worth it.'

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter no shit huh? Hope you had fun. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter. EAU begins. And no, Mitch is not going to be part of it at least not till further into the story. **

**Until next time, Duces,  
Blood Rain**


	5. EAU Beginnings

**

* * *

**

Back again! Another chapter! Hope you enjoy it.

**Onward with the story!**

* * *

Naruto stood looking down at his EAU shootai. The first consisted of 25 men and women from the rank of Jounin to ANBU. His second in command in the unit was Rock Lee. Lee was standing below in the formation looking straight forward. Naruto sighed and shook his head. The taijutsu specialist took his sensei's death hard. No longer the beaming bright bundle of youthful energy, now a soldier with many gallons of blood on his hands. He turned his gaze towards the second shootai, having 35 in number of Jounin and special Jounin. Sasuke and Aburame Shino stood front. One of the only rookie 9 that didn't change so much. The bug master only became more wiser with age.

And last but not least, Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, as they're reinforcements and medic nins. For now each member wore balaclava's until the new high-tech masks came in. They're clothing consisted of the blackest cloth imaginable. They were an assault force but still, they needed to be as stealthy as possible to gain the upper hand. The clothing was as tight as possible on each member to the point where they could move without constriction and not be able to be grabbed. The armor was a plexy-steal that was bendable but not penatratable. Someone of the Raikage's raw strength or chakra enhancement could break it. It covered they're chest, back, upper-arms, fore-arms, shins, and thighs. The backs of the armor were inscribed with they're clan symbol or something that was important to them.

Each shootaicho had a specialized chakra ninjato as they're customized weapon. One hundred EAU operatives had they're own weapon that they chose. Naruto was suprised by the cost, but the council passed it along. The blond looked down at his army that he commanded. His ANBU, his Ne, his ninja, his family. "War is expected within six months at tops. I want you ready to bring down the Tsuchikage individually in a week" Naruto said to all EAU. He turned around and headed towards the entrance of the building. When he reached the door, he turned around and saw all EAU were gone. No sound, no trace.

'Perfect!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch pushed the cart into the greenhouse behind the store and sat down on it. It was a hot day, which was odd for late september. He wiped the sweat from his forehead then continued to fill the cart for the next delivery. As he loaded the SOD onto the cart the door opened and the elderly Yamanaka walked in. In his late fifties the man was still going strong. He had a smile on his face and his blond hair was starting to gray slightly. Mitch smiled as he looked at the cheerful man. He lost his wife in Uchiha Madara's attack. Knowing what that kind of loss was like, Mitch held the man at the highest respect. "Hey Inoichi."

"Sasuke's been looking for you" the elder said. "I would go find him before he becomes impatient." Mitch snorted, "Yeah, I'll do it after this delievery. You know I hate him right?"

"You say "I hate that guy" everytime his name comes up" Inoichi said with a small grin. "I don't either to be honest."

Mitch grinned and finished loading the cart and sighed, "Alright, when I drop this load off I'll come b-"

"That's what she said" the man said with a smirk. Mitch narrowed his eyes, "Why did I even say that around you? Your too good, you need to stop." Inoichi laughed as Mitch pulled the cart out of the greenhouse, still glaring daggers at the elder. He wasn't paying attention as he pulled the cart around and bumped into someone. He turned around and saw a weird looking ANBU behind him. He looked down at the chest and noted it was definately a woman. "If you keep staring Mitch I'm going to gut you" Ino's voice said darkly. He smiled and backed away, "Oop sorry Ino. I'm uh...gonna go.....cool new uniboob, I mean form, uniform! Bye!" Even as an EAU Ino didn't even see him take off. "Damn that was fast" she giggled as she walked inside her store.

The cart was basically gliding across the ground as he ran. He used the momentum from his dash from Ino to keep him in this run. It was also a good chance to practice using chakra in his legs. He was so suprised how easy it was getting. Not to mention now he could jump thirty feet into the air and land perfectly fine. He had alot of fun with that, Iruka had to attach his legs to boulders to keep him from moving. 'Silly bastard, nothing can stop the jump!' he thought sadistically. He smiled and suddenly felt the cart stop abruptly. The bar went straight into his stomach, which threw him on his ass. Mitch's eye's uncrossed and he saw someone standing over him. "You ok" asked the feminen voice. Mitch rolled over and leaned against the cart. _"Did you get that guys liscense plate number"_ he groaned and held his stomach.

"You were going pretty fast there" said the voice again. The delivery boy nodded and stood to see another EAU member infront of him. "What is it? ANBU costume day?" The EAU scoffed, "Please, I'm EAU."

"Naruto's little side project?" She nodded. Mitch shrugged and started to push the cart at a normal speed. "I gotta get this delivered, I'll see you later Sakura." Sakura nodded and went to leave but then she froze. How did he know it was her? Her voice is muffled by the mask. Sakura jumped into the air and backflipped onto the front of his cart. "How did you know it was me?" Mitch's eye's widened. He slipped, he reconized her chakra signature. Mitch wasn't sure how it was for other people but for him, when he felt someones chakra he felt them. They're personality in they're chakra. Sakura's felt like those couple of times he held her. Warm, soft, and vast. He was honest with himself and said he loved the way it felt. To cover it up he just shrugged, "Lucky guess." Sakura took her mask off and stared him down.

"Can I help you?"

"You can start by telling me how you were able to tell it was me" she said, her suspicion completely aroused. Mitch tipped the car slightly but she stayed on. He threw her a glare and started to push. "Fine I'll just go there with you on it." Sakura shrugged as she sat on the bags. "So your Ino's hunky flower boy huh?"

"Ino's what?!"

Sakura chuckled and leaned on the bar of the cart. "She said she had this hot new delivery boy working around the store. I had no idea it was you." Mitch smirked, "Hmm." Sakura glared at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. He laughed and kept pushing. "Your confusing" Sakura said distainfully. He didn't reply as he pulled into the Hokage's office building compound. A chuunin nearby who was waiting for him directed him where they were to be placed. Sakura not lifting a finger to help watched him do manual labor in the heat. "After your done, do you want to catch some lunch? I'm starving" she asked. Mitch looked at her and saw her taking nap on his cart. "Yeah sure, your paying though." Sakura gave a soft nod as Mitch snuck up on her. He used chakra to silence his footsetps. On the opposite end, she felt a very new chakra signature. She cocked her eyebrow and felt it. Dark, evil, but not threatening. It was odd, how can such a dark chakra be so close? She wanted to jump to a conclusion but she felt the cart flip over and she fell into the grass. "No nap taking on the cart!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well it turned out lunch ended up in a night of bar hopping. Mitch completely forgot about meeting Sasuke and Iruka. He followed Sakura to her new apartment so she could change into a normal pair of pants and black tanktop but she still had some shinobi equipment on her. They walked next to eachother and chatting as they went to lunch. Well, they started drinking, ended up getting drunk, then got kicked out of the bar they decided to eat at. So they went to another one down the street. They were playing drinking games in the corner and laughing loudly. When Sakura wasn't paying attention, Mitch would bounce a coin into her.

"Fuck you" she said as she threw it back. He snatched it out of the air and tossed it down her shirt. "Whoo two points!" The fist that his face had a two-fer. Sakura's punch made his head jerk back into the wall which caused a large hole. That in turn got them kicked out the second time, they both ended up laughing and stumbling down the street. Sakura was still laughing as they sat down in a dango bar. "I haven't had this much fun in years" she laughed getting the tears from her eyes. Mitch's eye's widened, "This is the first time I haven't been drunk and all depressed!" They laughed and indulged themselves in an eating contest. Mitch ended up laying down in the booth, holding his stomach. Sakura was still eating, "Come on baby! Finish your meal!" His middle finger came above the table followed with, "I'm full, fuck you."

A few moments later someone slammed another bottle of sake on the table and entered the booth. The raging half naked alcoholic, Mitararshi Anko. There was an awkward moment of silence before they were downing the beverage like water. When there was just enough for three shots, they did a threeway arm lock and slammed it down. After the large bottle of alcohol, the threesome could barely walk as they came to Mitch's apartment. Anko thanked them for the fun evening by accidently falling forward and headbutting Mitch's face. Sakura held him up as the half naked lady passed out on the ground. The pinkette pushed the door to the apartment complex open and the two stumbled up the stairs. Mitch was chuckling with his head against the door while he tried to get his key in the hole and Sakura was looking over the railing to the ground floor. "Hey don't look down or your gonna puke" he said with his words slurred slightly. Sakura nodded but that made the tipping in her head worse. She groaned and ran inside when he got the door open.

He was laughing slightly when he found her in the bathroom, puking into the toilet. "Oh damn that's attractive" he said. She was gonna retort but more bile flew into the toilet. Mitch sat on the tub and held her hair while rubbing her back. "All that food" he said looking in the toilet. "Just could've thrown it all in the toilet and cut out the middle man."

"Your not helping" Sakura muttered. Mitch laughed, "Just trying to lighten the mood." Sakura made sound but he couldnt tell if it was a laugh or a burp. "I'm alright" she said. "I just have to use the toilet the proper way now."

"Too much information!" With that said the door was shut and he was gone, leaving a half drunk, half sick, giggling like a school girl, woman in the bathroom. Mitch walked into the kitchen and took a few things out from his fridge. He used the money from the A-rank pay a week ago to pay for an apartment. Leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. There were no problems, he just didn't want to burden them anymore. He took out some soy sauce, spices, a bottle of water, and wasabi. Mitch's stomach lurched as he mixed the soy sauce and wasabi into the water. After he added the pepper and basil, shook up the bottle and poured it into 2 shot glasses. Drastic but an instant de-tox. He was about to drink when he heard what sounded like heavy balls bouncing, he ignored it and downed his shot, instantly felt the kick in his stomach and to his head. Instantly sober he waited and clutched the sink. As soon as the bathroom door opened, he rushed inside and puked it all out. The wasabi burned coming up again and Sakura stood perplexed by the sight. "You seemed fine a minute ago" she said.

"I was" he groaned. "Stupid de-tox." Bile lept into his mouth and he threw up more. "Your's is on the counter" he said. Sakura leaned back and saw the concoction on the counter then looked back at him. "Um...I'll sleep drunk, thanks." Mitch stood up and rinsed his mouth out with water. Sakura walks into the living room and deadpans. "It's empty?"

"I just moved in! All I got is a bed!"

"Jeez I figured that the new flower boy would-" she never got to finish her sentence as the wall to the apartment flew inwards. The explosion sent her into the wall, cracking it. In the bathroom, Mitch had to grab the doorframe to keep on his feet. Another explosion caused him to be thrown into the hallway against the linen closet door. The apartment seemed to tilt slightly and he ran awkwardly into the living room. "Sakura! What the fuck did you do?!" The woman rubbed her head and looked up at the hole. "What the hell do you mean me!?"

Sakura stood up and felt adrenaline kick in but it only made her intoxicication slightly worse. Mitch walked cautiously to the edge and held onto the wall to look out. He saw pillars of smoke coming from the Hokage's tower and from the direction of Naruto's home. "Shit" he muttered. He realized that, that sound he heard earlier were other explosions. "Sakura we have to get out of here!" He was about to turn around when a foot connected with his face sending him flying back into the living room. Sakura saw the man flip into the room and kick Mitch in the face. She saw the shot of his de-tox, grabbed it and downed it fast. She felt like she was shot in the face and stomach, instantly the bile came back and she was throwing up into the kitchen sink. The ninja that attacked cocked his head at the scene. Mitch was rubbing his head and Sakura was puking. 'And....counterattack' he mocked in his head.

"Haruno Sakura, your warrented for death by the Tsuchikage. But first, where is the pendant?" Mitch's eye's widened. Iwa was here for the stone already? Sakura stood up and spit what was left in her mouth into the sink. "I've hidden it. Then had my memory wiped. So no one know's where it is." The ninja smirked and clicked on his radio. "You guys got that?"

The radio squawked before another voice came over. "Hai, heading for the mind walkers house now."

The Iwa nin, dashed forward and pinned Sakura against the wall. "And we need the location of Ishikano Ryusuke." Sakura smirked and looked behind the shinobi. "Right here." A hand wrapped around the nin's neck and chin, followed by a quick jerk, snapping the nin's neck. "Wow, that was easy" he said sheepishly. Sakura shoved him out of the way and started to deflect shuuriken that almost were embeded into his back. "Pay attention" she growled. A complete diffrent person, Mitch noted the personality changed and smirked, he liked it. "We have to get to Ino's, she might know where it is becuase she had to see the memory."

Mitch nodded and they started to move for the the door when the apartment gave a lurch. "Oh shit" Mitch yelled as the building crumbled around them and collapsed to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto held Hinata close to him in his sleep. It was his way of protecting her in her sleep. Her arm was wrapped around his and her back was to his chest. Hinata felt Naruto tense up in his sleep, which woke her up. The blond was always a heavy sleeper, but he had the sixth sense on when he was asleep. She forced chakra to her eyes and activated her Byakugan. Opening her eyes slightly, she looked around and found shinobi sneaking around the home. Naruto's hand grasped her side tightly letting her know he was awake and he knew someone was there. The bedroom door slide open, barely audible, but Naruto heard it and tapped once on Hinata's stomach. There were no footsteps but he could hear slight clinking of kunai in a pouch. He tapped a second time on her stomach. Someone else entered the room and they both stood at eachothers end. He tapped a third time and moved. "RASENGAN!" The sphere of chakra appeared in record time as he flipped over and shoved it into the man's mid-section. The result was the man exploding backwards and breaking through the wall. Hinata thrust her palm forward into the shinobi's leg. She flipped up on her hands and spun, laying a kick acrossed his jaw. When she landed on her feet. She hit two of his Tenketsu then his heart.

Hinata felt two arms wrap around her and heard Naruto grunt. In his back, were three kunai with exploding tags. The explosion sent ringing into her ears and she felt him lurch foward. Naruto's back was ripped open and his kidney was threatening to fall out. "Naruto-kun!"

"I'm fine" he said, he let go and turned around, his back was already almost healed. Over the years, he was able to handle more of the demon fox's chakra. So he was able to heal ten times quicker than when he was fifteen. They jumped out of the remains of the bedroom into the Namikaze coutyard. Hinata forced herself to Naruto's back when they saw that the enemy filled the courtyard. "Well, looks like we're big targets" Hinata said with a small smirk. Naruto nodded and pulled his hands into a cross. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Clones popped up all around the two, around four dozen. The Iwa nins rushed foward and cut through the clones like nothing. Hinata jumped back as a faster one came through, she laid her heel into his chin, which made him stop and fly horizontal. She hit him with a few juuken strikes while he was still rising in the air, then she grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground. She looked at Naruto and found him with one in his hand by the throat while he was fighting off another with a kunai. The blond dropped the man and turned around to grab her. He picked her up and jumped into the air as she heard the cry "Doton: Doryuso!" The earth rose up producing spikes and skewering the remaining clones and those who didn't get out fast enough.

Naruto set her down when they landed of the houses roof. "Go find Baa-chan, she maybe Hokage but she's still old."

"What about you" she asked calmly, knowing he'd do better if she was gone. Naruto gave her his traditional fox like grin, "I'll be fine Hina-hime, now go. They're coming." The Hyuuga nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto's grin turned more feral as he surrounded. "Now your more at a disadvantage Uzumaki! How do you think you can defeat all of us?"

"Please, she was the handicap here." He made handseals as they rushed forward. "Futon: Kazekiri no jutsu!" Winds around the Uzumaki picked up and swirled around him before shooting outwards, sending the closest ones to him back in bloody ribbons and the others horribly dismembered and deadly lacerations. The only survivor was in the back who suffered deep lacerations to his chest and arms. Naruto walked up to him as he tried to escape but the blond laid a heavy punch to his face, knocking him unconcious. "Your going to be helpful later" he said quietly as he looked at the few burning places in Konoha. He saw that Sakura's apartment was on fire, another complex was collapsing, and Tsunade's office was on fire. "This Tsuchikage is so stupid" he muttered as he grabbed the downed man and ran for ANBU headquarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'He's breathing so that's a good sign' thought Sakura as she examined Mitch. He had smacked his head on a piece of rubble when the apartment collapsed. She couldn't stay and wait til he woke up. Sakura laid him on a large chunk of intact dry wall and took off to the Yamanaka flower shop. She pumped more chakra into her legs and she felt the ground tearing away at her feet. Stealth was out at the moment as she whipped around the corner and her speed carried her up the side of a building. She jumped up when she reached the roof and shot into the air. She was lucky Mitch had an apartment semi-close by to work, because she could already see the enemy heading towards the shop. And the one in the back, was out of luck as Sakura landed a chakra enhanced punch to the top of his head. She cratered the ground around her and blew out several windows to the shops around her.

When she looked up, she moved her head to the left and avoided a punch. Sakura pulled a kunai out of her pouch and used her right arm to grab his. She used her left elbow to bash his elbow in and break it, sending bone out of the forearm, then she used a J motion and slid the kunai across his throat. Tossing the body to the side, she ended up grabbing another one by her shirt and using the kunai to deflect oncoming shuuriken. She pulled the female Iwa nin in the way of the throwing stars and when Sakura saw her eye's glaze over, she threw the corpse towards her former comrades. The pinkette drew another kunai and dashed into the middle of the crowd, slicing and deflecting blows. She bent backwards to avoid a roundhouse kick and used the momentum to flip backwards and lay an upside down axe kick to his head.

She spun around and slammed a fist into another, sending him into the flowerstore window. A perfect warning she told herself. A pair of arms wrapped around her causing her to sigh. She lunged forward so the person was on her back and she flipped so she landed on him. The arms let go and she spun around, cutting the mans eyes then stabbing the kunai's into the screaming mans throat.

"That's pretty brutal, forehead." Sakura turned around and saw Ino and Inoichi standing amounst the bodies. She looked down at herself and saw her whole right side was splattered with blood. Sakura snapped back into reality and ignored the forehead comment. "Ino, did you see where I hid the stone when you erased it from my memory?"

"Of course, I have to see the memory to erase it."

"Then you have to help me find it!" Ino nodded and she ran inside to put on some decent clothes. That left the father and Sakura alone. "Did she really have to go change now?" Inoichi shrugged as Ino came back out.

"Let's do this!"

"That is what she said!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch's eye's opened but he realized that he was standing up. 'Did I fall asleep standing up?' He looked around and saw that he looked see through. Testing it, he pushed his hands together and felt them connect. He gulped and looked behind him and froze. There was his body on a piece of dry wall. "Oh shit" he yelled and started to poke at his corpse. "What the hell? Am I dead? No, no, no! I'm not ready! So many things I had t-!" His bodies eye's shot open revealing Ryusuke's eye's. "Will you shut the hell up" he shouted back and held his head. "Ah where's the train that hit me?"

"Ryusuke! How are you in control of my body?!"

"Hell if I know" Ryusuke said as he rubbed his head. "You smacked this thing pretty good. Be glad your not stuck with the headache." The dark angel stood for a second and wobbled on his feet. He grabbed a piece of rubble for support and growled. "Someone's going to die for this." Mitch made a fake laugh, "Funny, now let me have my body back."

"Hold on, hold on" said the angel as he waved his hand in a shoo motion. "Let me have some fun first."

"No! No, fun! Give me my fucking body back before I...I...I don't know what to do to you but gimme!" Ryusuke was about to respond when they heard someone yell. They looked over and saw Sasuke running toward them. Mitch slapped his face and Ryusuke smirked. Sasuke landed by Ryusuke and looked around. "Are you ok?"

"Never better" Ryusuke said with a small stretch. Sasuke gave him an off look and saw his eye's. His gaze didn't faulter but his Sharingan activated. "What are you?" He watched the black chakra basically fall from around Ryusuke, it made him worry but if he wasn't being attacked yet, he didn't expect to be. Something else caught his gaze and he saw a dark sillouhette with white eyes. "And what is that?" Ryusuke turned around and cocked his head, "You can see him?"

"Yeah, what is it like your shadow or something?"

"No, that's Mitch." Sasuke scoffed and shook his head. Confused didn't put him half way to where he wanted to be. "Can you elaborate?"

"Sure, I'm the dark angel Ryusuke that was sealed inside of little Mitchy when he was a wee baby. Some how, after the apartment collapsed, I gained control of the body and he is left a shcitzofranic vision like I was to him. Weird huh? Of course that was the simplified version of everything."

"It doesn't matter who you are" Sasuke said with narrowed eyes. "Can you fight?" He knew he was going to have to go deeper into this later. How did another Jinchuuriki come into Konoha right under its nose? The angel smiled and cracked his neck. "Of course." Sasuke took off one of his kunai pouches and tossed it to him. Ryusuke nodded and tied it around his belt. "Not a flaming sword but they'll do fine" he said sarcastically. "Iwa's looking for the stone and Ino may know where it's at" he explained. "It's our priority right now to protect that stone." Despite the fact the Ryusuke was ordering Sasuke, he didn't seem to mind because of his lack of information. "Pinky's already headed that way."

"Pinky?"

Ryusuke gave him a 'You've got to be kidding me' stare, "Sakura." He made a few hand seals and slammed his palm on the ground, "Mitsukeru!" A silent shockwave shot out from his palm and traveled away. "Uzumaki is on his way to the old lady's place and she is curbstomping the last of her opponents. And.....bingo, come on!" Ryusuke took off leaving a faint after image of himself and a small dust cloud. Sasuke followed close behind as they tore through the streets. "How many were on them?"

"Only a dozen, the rest of the forces are dead, Uzumaki and the old lady killed them." They both ended up running up the face of the Hokage monument and stepping onto the plateau above. Mitch walked along with them when they got to the plateau. He was kind of annoyed he couldn't go anywhere he wanted, he was stuck to Ryusuke. The odd thing about being the way he was, was that he felt everything. His body was now apart of nature and he felt it move. So he felt when the ground shifted ever so slightly underneath him. "Below you" he yelled. Ryusuke pushed Sasuke and jumped back as an Iwa nin came up through the ground, only to be cut down by Sasuke's Kusanagi. "How many more are surrounding us" Ryusuke asked Mitch.

"About 5" he said feeling the ground. Ryusuke nodded and made a hand seal. "Shinra Tensai!" The ground around them shook as it packed in, effectively crushing the Iwa nin under the ground. Sasuke let some emotion out through his eye's as he saw the jutsu. "How did you use the Shinra Tensai? Only two men have been able to use that technique!"

"Please, I've been using that since before the Sage was born. It's an Anghellic technique."

"Anghellic?" Ryusuke rolled his eyes, "What do they teach you kids these days? It's a universal power by the strongest angels and demons. Man has not yet been able to tap into that kind of power except for The Sage and Nagato."

"Just how strong does that make you?"

Ryusuke didn't answer and he disappeared off into the distance. Sasuke sighed and ran after him. He wanted answers and he was going to get them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why did I hide it up here?"

"Beats me forehead" Ino said as they approached a small shack. It looked like an out house that was expanded by another. "How did you find this place?" Sakura gave her a look. Ino blowed it off knowing it was one of her few blond moments. They stumbled through some foliage until they came to a small thin tree. "This is it?" Ino nodded and found a knot with a hole cut in. "There we go" she said pulling the stone out with a hard yank that almost threw her off her feet. Sakura nodded and turned around. "Let's get out of here and take it to Tsunade!"

"I'm afraid your not going anywhere with that stone" a voice said from the darkness. Ino put herself to Sakura's back and looked around. "How many do you think they're are" Ino whispered. Sakura looked around trying to find definate movement. She ended up shrugging. They stood in silence, listening for any sounds or disturbances. They both broke right just as the ground exploded and came around. Sakura landed a punch to the mans lower jaw, which the impact tore it right off. Ino spun around and pulled out a kunai. She started to parry blows with two attackers before she kicked in the knee caps of one and slit the other ones throat. Ending her attack, she shoved the kunai right into the skull of the man with the broken knees.

Ino turned around and saw Sakura put the last man's head through a tree. "Now we can get out of here" Sakura said with a thumbs up. Ino nodded and was going to follow her when she saw movement in a bush. "SAKU-"

The Iwa nin came out of the bush with blinding speed. Sakura only had enough time to turn around and cock her fist back. But the man was already on her, only two feet away. She never blinked or closed her eye's, so when she saw the bloody hand an inch from her face, she was very confused. She followed the arm up and saw the Iwa nin's face. "Oh sick" she said before she pulled herself away.

"It's not that bad" said Ryusuke's voice. He lowered his arm and the body came with it. He put his fist to the ground and put his foot to the man's upper back so he could wrench his arm out of the back of the man's head. Ryusuke wiped the blood off on his shirt and smiled at her. "Long time no see babe!" Ino gave him a weird look and looked at the anger on Sakura's face. "Where's Mitch at?"

He looked around and saw Mitch leaning against a tree. Ryusuke shrugged when Mitch gave him the finger.

"Enough small talk we're in a hurry" said Sasuke from up in a tree. The other three nodded and they bolted off, leaving Mitch behind. He stood there and watched them go. Watching Sakura more than anyone. He rubbed his face roughly and walked off into the woods. He knew as soon as Ryusuke stopped he would be there instantly, so it was kind of nice to just walk and not be bothered. Mitch sighed and looked up at the moon. He had that feeling in his chest again, the same feeling when he was dating Jane. It came everytime he thought or saw Sakura. He laughed to himself and tried to kick a stick but he went right through it. "Fuck it!"

He laughed more and kept thinking about the girl that gave him the butterflies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryusuke grumbled as he stood outside the Hokage's door. It was a ninja meaning and neither he nor Mitch were ninja. He leaned against the wall and tried to listen. "Damn, infernal human ears" he growled. "I can't wait til I'm free of this fucking body." Ryusuke had lived for thousands of years, he knew patience and he was a very patient being. "I've bided and played along for far to long. It's time to get free. I'll only have control over the body for a little while longer, I'll be able to try to bust out." The angel gave a dark laugh and slid down the wall. His colored eye's gleamed in the light of the hallway as Mitch appeared next to him.

"Where have you been" he asked. 'You fucking prick!'

"Around and about" Mitch replied. Ryusuke scoffed and pushed the hair out of his eye's. Mitch peered down at him and saw a small smile on his face. He ignored it and poked him with his foot. "Can I have my body back now?"

"No, fuck you. Go away." Mitch growled and picked up Ryusuke by the front of his shirt. He uppercutted the angel and tossed him to the ground.

Mitch went to dive on him and repeatedly punch him, but he went right into his body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was still using rags to wipe blood from her body. Not her own, she shoved an exploding tag into the stomach of a enemy and needless to say, he exploded. "So our suspicitions were confirmed. Iwagakure is still after the pendant." The 3 ninja in the room nodded. "Alright, I see we have to play this a diffrent way. I'm putting that thing under EAU protection."

"With all do respect Baa-chan-"

"How is that respectful?" Naruto waited a moment to continue, he was obviously peeved that she inturuppted him for that comment. "I don't like the idea of EAU guarding something that vital. EAU is made for assault, not defending. That's ANBU's job."

"You have all effective offensive shinobi! There is no way ANBU can only defend the stone by themselves. I'm placing it under your protection because EAU is consisted of the best. If thirty Iwa nin face of against ten hardcore mother fucking EAU, I expect them to be dead in mere seconds." Naruto opened his mouth be the Godaime cut him off. "THIS IS AN ORDER NARUTO! NO QUESTIONS!"

"Hai....Tsunade-sama" said the defeated blond. Tsunade sighed and looked at the door. "What do we do about him?"

"Which one" Sakura scoffed. Tsunade shrugged, "When he's...um....normal, I want a full mental evaluation on him. Have Ino tinker in his mind a little. Figure out what's going on his head. If-"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The ninja turned to the door just in time to see a fist come through the drywall. "GAH! FUCK ME!" The fist withdrew and Mitch's body came through it a second later. He rolled to his feet and was punching himself in the stomach. Naruto and Sakura instantly jumped ontop of him and held him down as he thrashed around.

"What the hells going on" asked Sakura.

"I'm trying to get control of my body back!" yelled Mitch's voice but Ryusuke's echoed. "Over this dead corpse, Mitchy!" Mitch thrashed around more and more. The two were yelling death threats and curses at eachother. Sasuke and Tsunade watched the other two hold him down until the body became calm. Naruto loosened his grip but still held on, just incase Ryusuke won out. He looked over at Sakura who was lowering herself to his ear. "Wake up. Please....be you" she whispered. Mitch's eye's flew open revealing brown, he had won control. Sakura immediately grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank god" she said into his ear. Naruto stood up and took a step back.

'Well looks like Sakura may have found someone after all.'

**"I was starting to think she was a lesbian."**

'Shut it fox!'

Mitch raised his hand and pulled her head against his. "Worried about me?" Sakura nodded, "You have no idea." Mitch smiled and moved his face closer to hers. They're cheeks were touching but Mitch could see a touch of red in her face. He grabbed her chin and turned it so they faced eachother fully. Mitch looked into her eye's and saw many emotions. Sakura blushed more and lowered her head, they're eye's never left eachothers as they kissed. Mitch deepened the kiss and she melted more into it.

Naruto laughed inwardly and gave Tsunade a thumbs up. The Godaime nodded with a smile. It was about time she finally got someone. They looked at Sasuke who was watching with a scowl on his face. Naruto smiled and leaned to him. "Jealous?" The raven haired man jumped a little and cleared his throat. "No, but there are other people in the room you two." Sakura broke the kiss to give him a glare and the finger.

"He's right Sakura. We can continue this later" he said with a wink. Sakura contemplated what he said and remembered his apartment collapsed. He was homeless, which meant he need a place to stay. Which meant....Inner Sakura let out a girlish squeal and fainted. Leaving the outer Sakura with a vacant stare and a nose bleed. Naruto leaned in and looked into her eyes. "See more proof she's a pervert."

Mitch smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. Sakura seemed to pop out of her head at the sudden action. After a moment she leaned into it. Tsunade smiled and looked at the two. "Alright, you have your orders. EAU guards the stone, now go home and get some sleep. We're going to need it tomorrow. It looks like the war as started earlier than previously thought. The four nodded and headed for the door. The Godaime watched Sakura beam happiness and as they left, she wrapped her arms around Mitch's. "Ah one moment, I'd like to have a word with Mitch. Sakura would you please wait outside?" The pinkette nodded and walked out of the door, leaving the two alone.

"I'm glad Sakura has found someone. I was beginning to think she would turn out like me." explained Tsunade. "She seems happy about what just took place."

"I am too" Mitch said. "Too be honest I didn't know she liked me outright, so I expected a punch to the face. I never thought I would fall for someone after Jane, but I realized tonight how much I do care for her and how much I would love to have her with me." The blond Hokage laughed and she crooked her finger for him to come closer. He leaned in and she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close. "I know she's listening out there, so I have to be quiet. If you hurt her, I will break every god damn bone in your body then heal them so she can do the same. She's been through alot of bullshit and needs someone she can go home to and be happy with. She deserves to be happy."

Mitch smirked as she let him go. "Then it looks like my bones are safe. Good night Tsunade-sama."

"Good night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch closed the door softly and gave a small smile to Sakura. The girl smiled and crossed her arms, "So what compelled you to take that course of action?" His smile grew wider and replied, "I found the moment a some what perfect for it." She gave a small laugh, "Your lucky, if I didn't like you, you'd be dead."

"Believe me, the thought had crossed my mind after we started. But after about five seconds in, I figured I was safe." Sakura smiled and gave him a hug and a quick peck on the lips. "I was really worried Ryusuke had won. I didn't want to loose you."

Mitch smiled and laced his hands in with hers. "There's no way in hell, Ryusuke is getting control of this body. So wipe that from your worry chart. Your not going to loose me." Sakura smiled as they left the building and walked the streets. Despite it being three in the morning, people were out, wondering what happened and trying to put out some fires. "It certainly has been an interesting day" Sakura said giving his hand a small squeeze. Mitch nodded. "Other than the whole invading ninja and tearing them apart thing, it was a pretty peaceful night."

The two walked in silence for a moment before Sakura spoke again, "So your gonna come back to my place?"

"Well, that's all up to you, it's your home. But I have to run by mine first to see if I can salvage anything......wink wink" he said. Sakura knew what he meant. He obviously didn't want _his_ weapons to be salvaged by a villager. They had come to a conclusion earlier in the month that the weapons were a danger to they're world. It would change things to drasticaly. Mitch agreed fulheartedly and said that if Konoha was invaded, he would use up all the ammunition and destroy them afterwards. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had said that was a fair agreement since he wasn't a ninja.

When they rounded the corner to his apartment, he saw people going through the rubble. "Ugh...this is gonna take awhile" Mitch grumbled as he started to dig. "Where did you have them?"

"In a cupboard thing under the window. So they should be right around here" he said as he picked up a peice of drywall. _"B-I-N-G-O!"_ He picked up what looked like the sub-machine gun and tried to feed a clip into it. But the magazine fell out onto the ground. He looked into the hole and grimanced. _"Useless. It's nothing but trash now." _

Sakura dug into the whole he was in and fished out the shotgun which had the barrel smashed shut. Mitch shook his head and she tossed it into the pile with the MP5K. He pulled out the pistol and looked at the clip. Flipping out all the bullets until one was fitting snug in the magazine. _"Wow, one fucking bullet. I'm going to do alot of damage with this."_

He put the magazine into the pistol and flicked the saftey switch on, then he slipped the weapon into his pants. "My dear, you may do the honors." Sakura nodded and made a few handseals. She took a deep breath and incinerated the weapons with her Katon jutsu. All that was left was a scorch mark. Sakura felt herself be pulled into another kiss and she melted into it. They broke it to get a little air before kissing more passionately. "I could get used to this" she said. Mitch smiled, her lips were perfect for his. "Me too." They finally stopped and Mitch climbed up into the apartment to gather things from what was left of his room. When he came back down the two locked hands again before heading down the road to Sakura's place. The villagers of course were only concerned about why a chunk of the building across the street blew off a minute prior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked into his house and shut the door behind him. Though he could have walked through the whole in the wall. "Hinata, I'm back!" The lavander eyed woman walked around the corner dressed in her traditional Hyuuga robes. "Hey, Naruto-kun. How did the meeting go?"

"A little better then usual. I think Sakura just nabbed herself a man."

"Mitch?" Naruto nodded and grabbed at her robes slightly. "Let me guess. Council meeting?" Hinata sighed and straightened the robes again. "Yeah, in about twenty minutes. We have to discuss what we're gonna do about Iwa's little assassination attempts."

"Figured."

Naruto looked at the hole in the wall and mumbled. Hinata tossed him a look. "Just get your shadow clones to do it" she said. He nods and studies it more. "I'm gonna have to see if Inoichi's store as some cement."

"Naruto honey, why don't you get some sleep. I have to get to the meeting. We'll both go to the shop tomorrow morning. I have to get some new flowers for the bedroom." Naruto nodded and opened the door for her. "I don't feel quite tired, I might join you" he said following her out the door. The two stepped over the dead nins in the front yard and were soon on the path toward the council chambers. "You know Hinata, I've been thinking alot lately."

"What about?"

"Your last name" he replied with a grin. "It needs to become something...more...uh.."

"Naruto-ish" she giggled. The blond nodded. "Help me figure out what your last name should be." Hinata thought for a moment and put her index finger on her bottom lip. "Um....Hatake?"

"Nope."

"Sarutobi?"

"Uh-uh."

"Haruno?"

"Hot but no. Guess again."

"Uchiha?"

Naruto stopped, "Ok that was a little far." Hinata laughed and gave him a little slug to his shoulder. "Aw, the prankster king can't take a joke?"

"Ha Ha" the king answered. "I was thinking more along the lines of Namikaze."

"I thought you were gonna keep Uzumaki" Hinata asked. Naruto shrugged, "I came across a little peice of info that said that if I married I would have to use my fathers name to gain Clan rights and council seat. At the moment I have neither, just a house. As much as I dislike clans I would like to carry on my families name. If I can I will try to be addressed as both. Uzumaki, Namikaze Naruto, the legendary Hokage extrodenare."

The Hyuuga giggled, "So when do you plan to give me this new name of yours?"

"How does as soon as possible sound?" Hinata was jerked to a stop by her wrist and she turned around to see Naruto holding onto it. He was on his knee and he pulled out a small black box. Letting go of her wrist, he used the hand to open the box and let Hinata see her beautiful engagement ring. "Hyuuga Hinata, will you join me in taking the plunge into marriage, cause I'll look like a real baka standing at the alter all by myself?"

There was a moment of silence that was starting to concern Naruto. In his mind he was saying 'C'mon, c'mon' cause he knew she would say yes but this silence was making him uneasy. Did she stil-.

"YES," she yelled and jumped ontop of him, making them both fall to the ground. Her hands yanked the ring from his and slipped it on her finger. "Excited" he asked. Hinata smiled widely and nodded her head. She gave him a deep kiss and nibbled his ear. "Wait up for me tonight? You've earned it tonight" she said. Naruto grinned and nodded. "Maybe you should hurry up...your late."

"You did that on purpose."

"I could have, but you'll never know. The Prankster still lives!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade tapped on the podium, waiting for the last member of the council to show. 'I'm sure Naruto is somehow behind this' she thought. A moment later the council doors opened and Hinata came in. "Forgive me for being late" she said quickly and bolted to her seat. Tsunade sighed and her foot tapped on an empty sake bottle on the floor. "There better be a good reason."

"You could say its a very great reason Hokage-sama" said Hinata. The Godaime was going to think nothing of it when she saw Hinata's finger tapping. The busty blonds head looked at her hand and saw the amazing engagement ring. The rest of the council didn't catch on but saw Tsunade's eye's grow wide and her mouth move "Holy shit."

"Tsunade-sama, can we please move this along" asked Akimichi Chouza. The large man was not happy about the events that took place that evening. The last time Konoha was attacked, he lost his son and another he saw as a second son, Shikamaru. The feelings were the same with the man adjacent to him, Nara Shikaku. They're families were close, very close. If Konoha was attacked, the families would fight til the last breath to make sure their enemies suffered cruel deaths in the memories of Chouji and Shikamaru.

Inuzaku Hana nodded toward Tsunade in her way of wanting the meeting to get underway. After she lost her brother and mother in the last attack by Madara. She's been itching for a chance to kill anyone who dared to attack her home. The Hokage nodded and the rest of the clans all silenced and were ready to hear what she had to say.

"Tonight, we were attacked by Iwagakure. It didn't seem to be a full on attack, only fifty nin were counted amoungst the dead, so we assume they're all dead." The rest of the council nodded. "They appeared to be on an assassination mission, they're targets were Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Ishikano Ryusuke, and I."

"Ishikano" questioned Shikaku. "Isnt that the Tsuchikage's family name?"

"Indeed, but Ryusuke doesn't use that name. He has denounced his families name due to the fact that they've been trying to kill him since he was an infant. He goes by the name Mitch Walsh."

"How can you assume he didn't let the Iwa nin inside. If he is indeed related to the Ishikano's, how can he be trusted" asked Hana. Tsunade went to respond but she was interuppted by a male. "Because he works for me in my flower shop" said Inoichi. "He has been working with me for the past month and a half, and I can assure you, he is trustworthy. He isn't even a ninja. Fit yes but a ninja no."

"Where did he come from anyway" asked Chouza. The fact that Inoichi trusted the man made Shikaku and Chouza relax. Being part of the Chou-Ino-Shika trio meant that they relied on eachother for everything, they would support eachother, so in both clans eyes. They had Mitch's back. "From what he's told us and the information I've recieved from Sakura. He was born in Iwa. His mother was Ishikano Nakoya and the father is unknown. She took him away from Iwa, where he was hunted down by Ishikano Yusuke."

"But there's more to the story" Inoichi said.

"Yes. The assassinations were not the main objective tonight. What Iwa wanted was what Mitch and Sakura stole from them. It was a small pendant. Which has the power to open up a portal to another world."

"Bullshit" said someone on the civilian council. "It's true" said a dark voice from the corner. Everyone turned and saw Sasuke standing in the back. "Naruto and I snuck into Iwa and captured Yusuke. We used the pendant which at the time was around his neck, to open that portal. Inside that world, we found Mitch and Sakura. He then proceeded to blow the Tsuchikage's brains out of his head with his weapon."

"What weapon? I thought you said he wasn't a ninja?"

"He's not, but he does have trained military experience and street living" Sasuke said. "That's enough to make him a valued member of Konoha society. Be it for retrieving information or being a member of a police force."

"We have ANBU for that Sasuke" Tsunade said. "Konoha police were wiped out with your clan." Sasuke shot her a glare but stayed silent. "Are we here to discuss this man or are we going to figure what we're going to do about Iwa" shouted Hana!

"She's right" said Inoichi.

"Mitch Walsh is not a security issue, moving on" Tsunade said. "What is that the council demands for retribution?"

"War" said Shikaku, Chouza, Hinata, Hana, Sasuke.

"War might a little to out risky at the moment" pointed out Inoichi. "I believe we should try to knock out two birds with one stone."

"What are you suggesting Yamanka-san?"

"Hire Akatsuki to try to eliminate the Tsuchikage" the blond man said. The council went into an outrage. People starting yelling and cursing Inoichi, but he kept his head high and went on with his explination. "I believe it will save Konoha alot of money and lives. Think about it. Pay them to kill the Tsuchikage, let's not talk about how many of Akatsuki will die fighting there and fighting out."

"I thought Akatsuki died out when Naruto-san killed Madara" asked Hana. Tsunade shook her head. "There are still a few surviving members from the original group. It's currently headed militarily by Hoshigaki Kisame, but the politics are for a new member, we might remember his as Danzou." A few of the civilians gasped. The ninja's that were seated seemed to tense. If Danzou was head of Akatsuki politics, that could bring bad things.

"What about new members" asked Hinata.

"What we've learned about Akatsuki comes from one of Jiraiya's old contacts. Old operatives are Zetsu the plant man thing, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Kisame. The new are Hyuuga Neji, Konoha nuke-nin. Danzou, Konoha nuke-nin. Ao, Kiri nuke-nin, defected after the death of the Godaime Mizukage. Which makes seven of the known members so far."

"I have an eighth" said Inoichi. "Hitomo Raigeki. Kumo nuke-nin. Rumors are he's the fastest ninja to have walk the earth, faster than perhaps the Yondaime."

"All in favor of hiring Akatsuki to do the dirty work" said Tsunade. A majority of the council raised they're hands. Perhaps maybe it was a good thing, keeping Akatsuki happy with business might prove a way to keep they're numbers down. It's not everyday, you stroll upon the next S-class nuke-nin. Tsunade figured if they could earn the trust of Akatsuki then either, they could take them out or Akatsuki would try something stupid and they'd have a reason to kill them all. Either way for the Godaime, it was a win-win.

"Alright with all this decided I believe that this meeting is over. Go home, get some sleep. I'll contact Akatsuki in the morning." The council members stood, bowed, and made they're way to the exit's. Tsuande whispered a small "Congradulations" to Hinata as she passed. Once the chamber doors closed, Tsunade sighed. "Why have you stayed behind Sasuke?"

"I have a small suggestion about the stones keep sake."

"So lay it on me. What do you got?"

"I suggest moving it out of Konoha, get it as far away as possible, hide it in a secure location and have a civilian guard it. No one will ever find out. The only ones who will know are you, Naruto, Sakura, the civilian, and I. The odds of a group of Iwa following a civilian with a package or a shinobi is far diffrent. It's safer, much more secure."

The Hokage nodded but something in the back of her mind was bugging her. She had never known Sasuke to be involved in security before. "Who did you have in mind for the civilian position."

"Mitch of course. He has the training to take on a couple of Chuunin at once. He has the knowledge, he fits all the criteria to be able to move the stone saftely."

'No, there's more to this' the Hokage thought. "Why do you care so much about the stone."

Sasuke smirked as if he expected the question. Something about his demeanor bugged Tsunade. She made up her mind someone was going to be watching the Uchiha. She didn't believe it was a threat to Konoha but she had seen his eye's when Mitch was with Sakura earlier in the evening. Her womans intuition said he was jealous and he was trying to separate the two. As a human, Tsunade was agaisnt the thought right off, but she was Hokage, and she did see his point. It could be her paranoia and Sasuke could mean well. She was just going to have to keep an eye on him herself.

"You put me in charge of the list of weapons from Iwa. If what Mitch says about those weapons are true, there's no way we can let them get into Iwa's hands. There still even the possibility that Iwa already has them."

"I see your point Sasuke. I'll consider it very carefully and if I decide it's a good plan, I'll run it by Naruto."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two were curled up on Sakura's couch. Mitch was on the cushions and Sakura was ontop of him, leaning against the back of it. They were simply lying there, enjoying the warmth they were giving off. Sakura giggled and gave him a small nibble on his earlobe which made him jump.

"What was that for?"

"Don't be a baby" she whispered. Mitch smiled and started to make small circles on her arm with his finger. "Didn't see this ending our night did you" he said with a small chuckle. The medic rose herself up and laid her chin on his chest so she could look at him. "No, but I'm not complaining. So explain this to me. Was it your goal earlier to get me drunk and have your way with me?"

"What?! Of course not" Mitch said with a little smile. "But I think this turn out is much more romantic and nice isn't it?" Sakura nodded and turned her head so she could lay it down. Her arm shivered from the circles Mitch was making. It was giving her goosebumps. "Tell me. What did you think the first time you saw me?"

Mitch thought for a moment, back to the night when he seen her wolfing down wings in that bar. Telling her that he thought she would destroy a toilet would not be the best course of action. So he decided to act like it never happened, and move onto the morning after. "To be honest, I found you very attractive. So much so I thought you might have been a distraction but you were far from it" he explained. "You were actually a good help."

"Oh? How did I help you" she asked. Mitch gave her a kiss on the top of her head and rubbed her neck. "You helped me realize that I had moved on. I thought I was never going to, but when I saw you, I realized just how over Jane's death I was."

"You loved her didn't you?"

"Yeah, at the time she was the best thing that ever happened to me. She picked me up out of my slump." Sakura nestled closer to him and let the words register in her mind, until she found the flaw. "At the time?" Mitch looked down at her with suprised eye's. "What?"

"You said at the time she was the best" Sakura said poking his chest. Mitch looked into her eye's and smiled. "Of course, time moves on, and her time has moved on. Things change, new feelings arise. Then again, it depends on the person, how much it all changes. If Jane was still alive, she'd still be the best thing and we wouldn't be where we are. There isn't enough time dealing in 'What if's'. So that's why we're designed to move on."

"And what have you moved on to?"

"You."

"And how long will it be till you or I change?"

"Well if you stay who you are and I'm definately going to stay who I am. I think it could be a long time before I even think about change." He wrapped his arms around her and he felt her hands grab his arms. They were soft, almost like an angels. "Do you think your going to change" he asked. Sakura smiled and kissed his arm, "As long as you'll hold me like this, never." The girl had to admit to herself, she never felt this way before. Not even since her crush on Sasuke. Not since Naruto. Nobody ever made her feel this way before, she felt like she was floating. Sakura never wanted the night to end. It was just too perfect. There was the feeling in her stomach of how right it felt to lay there with him.

'Hopefully, this will never fade' she thought. Inner Sakura agreed but then went dormate, enjoying the night. On the other shoe, Mitch was trying to ignore Ryusuke, who was sitting in a chair adjacent from them. "What the fuck are you doing" yelled Ryusuke. Mitch remained silent and held on tighter to Sakura. "She's going to distract you, boy! She's going to get you killed!"

Mitch opened one eye and his lips spread into a grin. He closed his eye again and mouthed, "Let her. I'll enjoy it till then." The angel said nothing but the sounds of his seething were heard under his white mask. He turned his head and walked out of sight, letting Mitch enjoy the night. "You still awake" came her voice.

"Yeah." They laid in silence for a little while longer. Sakura felt the arms around her tightening and she heard him humming. "You gonna sing for me" Sakura asked with a small laugh.

"Do you want me to?"

"Can you?"

"I'll do my best."

"Then give it a shot" said Sakura to end the conversation. Mitch shrugged and resumed his humming. She was about to ask if he really was going to sing when she heard his voice.

_"__I thinking it is a sign that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned.  
And I have to speculate that God himself did make us into corresponding shapes like puzzle pieces from the clay.  
And true it may seem like a stretch but it's thoughts like this that catch my troubled head when you're away when I am missing you today.  
When you are out there on the road for several weeks of shows and when you scan the radio I hope this song will guide you home._

They will see us waving from such great heights "Come down now" they'll say.  
But everything looks perfect from far away "Come down now" but we'll stay.

I've tried my best to leave this all on your machine.  
But the persistent beat it sounded thin upon listening.  
And that frankly will not fly you'll hear the shrillest highs and lowest lows with the windows down when this is guiding you home.

They will see us waving from such great heights "Come down now" they'll say.  
But everything looks perfect from far away "Come down now" but we'll stay."

When he sung the last line, he closed it out with the humming again. "Something's missing." Mitch smirked and ruffled her hair, "Well yeah silly, I don't have an instrument to give my singing the full....umph, you know?" She pouted and kissed his arm again. "Well, either way, you have a great voice."

"Thanks" he said. Again a moment of silence passed over them. Sakura looked up and saw he had fallen asleep. She smiled and snuggled closer into him. 'Wow, I didn't think it was going to be so easy' she thought to her inner self.

**"Neither did I. So what's the plan now, we snagged the guy we wanted, we're back in our own village?"**

'Live it up' Sakura thought as she drifted into sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her head was killing her and she felt the cold steel pressed against her neck. It wasn't sharp but for some reason she knew it was threatening. "Get away from her" a voice yelled. The steel was pulled away and she fell to her knees. Someone ran passed her and she followed the figure. She saw three men standing at the end of an ally.

Calm down.

She couldn't. She was scared. There were flashes of light and she screamed. The sounds were downed out by men screaming.

I'm here, your alright.

She covered her face in her hands. She was in pain. The ally was completely silent, the only noise was the sound of deep breathing.

I'm here to protect you.

She tore her hands from her face and saw Mitch standing at the end of the ally. Blood was everywhere and he was covered in it. He wore sick grin and his eye's were wide in anger, bloodlust, and fear. His hands seemed to be covered in black chakra and they formed claws.

Calm down. No ones going to hurt you.

Sakura suddenly realized what this dream was. It was the answer to her nightmare, it was showing her protector, her-

"Wake up!" Her eye's jerked open and found her arms pinned tightly to her side. "Sakura! Calm down!" She realized she was struggling against him and instantly relaxed. Mitch sighed and let her go, "Holy shit. That had to be a nightmare huh?" Sakura blushed, she was embarrassed from this little incident. She shook her head, "No just an intense dream."

"Did it end good? Well before I inturrupted" he inquired. She nodded, "By far the best dream I had in a long time." Mitch studdied her smile and saw she was sincere. "Then why were you screaming get away, get away?"

"Well, at first it was a nightmare, I've been having it for awhile now, and I never saw the end. But tonight I saw it. And it had a somewhat happy ending." She remembered the look on his face in the dream. She couldn't place it. It looked as though he was going to kill her next or kill himself. It was probably the emotions he was feeling as he was killing them still on his face. The anger and bloodlust from the men trying to kill her, and the fear of what would have happened to her if he didn't do something.

That's at least what Sakura hoped the look was for. The rest of the dream could have turned into a nightmare after that. "Maybe you should continue to sleep in your bed, the crazy bumps of me under might have caused the dream."

"Yeah, I guess" she responded and looked at the clock, four in the morning. "Alright." Sakura gave him another kiss and headed for her bedroom door. "Goodnight" she said.

"Sleep good" he said with a smile. "No more bad dreams ok?" Sakura nodded and closed the door. She stripped down and looked in the mirror. 'Good, something I can flaunt and control him with' she thought as she examined her shapely body. As fit as she was, she still had an amazing figure. 'And he's all mine mirror, na na nana na naaa!'

Sakura crawled into bed and pulled the covers up. In a few short hours, she would have him all day. Her stomach had butterflies, the idea of him being hers excited her. She knew that she liked him alot but she didn't know she'd feel this warm about it. Sakura loved the feeling and new it would be there for awhile. Hopefully, it would turn into something more.

* * *

**Ok, just so you all know, Mitch can't use Ryusuke's powers, so he cant use Shinra or anything else. I also stole the Anghellic thing from Tech n9ne's album. It kinda fit in, so I used it. And as for Sakura and Mitch's relationship, they're a new couple so they have the new couple feelings. We all know how that is. They're all excited and stuff. It's not going to be the perfect story book love thing either. Well kinda but not in that sense. There's gonna be alot of ups and downs cause we don't all know that much about Mitch's psyche do we? Haha, there's still alot of stuff that's going to happen, and a full plot has yet to fully unfold. This is just a war, that has no purpose other than Mitch's shinobi training and revenge.**

**Well, I don't wanna say too much more so I will bid you all Adiou**

**Duces,  
Blood Rain**


	6. Psyche

**Good day ladies.....and guys here is another chapter. I thank the reviewers and all those that are willing to follow the story. It will not disappoint I promise you. Now I wont take up any more of your time cause I'm sure your anxious to continue reading so here it is Chapter 6 Psyche.**

* * *

Kira dropped the corpse of the messanger to the floor. The man's neck was at an impossible angle and there was a puddle of blood. She took out a hankercheif and wiped the blood from her hands and wrists away. She was severely irritated, so much so she kicked the body. She kicked the chin and shattered the jaw bone. Then she used the heel on her shoe and drove it down into his eyes. If the man hadn't been strangled to death, he would be screaming intensely. "Anton's going to be pissed" she grumbled and headed down the hallway. Leaving the corpse for ROCK.

She rubbed her face and sighed. This called for a whole new game plan. Project Behemoth was a no go with out the stone. Kira rolled her eye's and knocked on the door that was Anton's temporary office. "Da" came his voice from inside. She opened the door and forced herself to look happy. Anton hated bad news, so did she, which made them great she thought. The only thing was, Anton wasn't violent, he attacked you mentally.

"Good news?"

"Nope" she said with a smile. Anton gave her a look and she sat down on the desk. "So....it would appear the mission didn't go quite as planned as I originally hoped. The stone is still in enemy hands." He ran his hand through his hair and let out a low groan. "Were there any survivors?"

"Nope nadda one" she said.

"Why are you trying to sound happy about this! Do you realize that I can't get back and those weapons are sitting in an unsecure warehouse in St. Petersburg! If they're discovered then I'm fucked! How do you suppose we fix this, Kira?"

"Well, no doubt this little course of action we took to try to get the stone back is going to cost us with Konohagakure, definately bringing the war another step closer. If they're not mobilizing right now then we might be ok for the time being. At the moment I'm trying to stock up and have the troops ready. We should be able to move two thirds of our forces in two weeks. Which in all honesty is a remarkable feat. We outnumber Konoha ten to one!"

Anton froze for a moment thinking about what she just said. "If you outnumber them ten to one. Then why do you really need me and my weapons? You should just be able to overwhelm them in your numbers."

"True" she said as she forced herself to sit cross legged on his desk. "but you see, Konoha also has some of the most powerful shinobi."

"You have incredibly powerful ninja Kira, what you want is overkill." Kira nodded. Anton looked over his charts and statistics, he realized that with that amount of overkill, she could continue. Anton was sure that's what she planned to do. "So who else after Konoha?"

"Oh you figured it out. Just like fathers plan, take Konoha and use the other villages to win. Kirigakure is a dangerous village to have against you. Kiri has the most powerful shinobi on the planet. So our two villages will wipe Konoha away, then when Kiri settles down, we take them. Then Suna and Kumo. Eventually Iwa, will have the five elemental nations and we will move on."

Anton smiled, "Your sick sadistic woman. That's why I keep you around." Kira smiled and slid off the desk onto his lap. "I guess I keep you around for your big guns" she said grabbing onto his crotch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stretched and a large yawn escaped her mouth as she walked into EAU headquarters. "Sounds like somebody had a good night" came her loudmouth surrogate brother from behind her. "Don't get any funny ideas" she laughed. Naruto chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Did he treat you right?"

"Right isn't the right word buddy" she said. "It was almost perfect." Naruto smiled, "Good to hear you may have found someone."

Sakura nodded. 'Hopefully, he doesn't grow bored with me' she thought. Which in truth was her only worry about the relationship, since they were technically a couple. They walked down the hall into Naruto's office and he shut the door. "So Hinata's told me that the council has decided we're going to relay on Akatsuki for the retaliation."

"Akatsuki? When did they reform?"

"Good question, no one really know's when except for them. As far as we know, they may have never broken apart. Kisame and Zetsu were still together. The messenger should already be heading for Amegakure."

Sakura sat in the chair in front of his desk and rubbed her temples. "Isn't Neji-san part of Akatsuki?" Naruto nodded. "So we'll probably have to deal with him. Damn it." The medic tapped on the arm of the chair for moment and thought about the situation. "You realize that if Akatsuki attacks Iwa, there will be Akatsuki casualties?"

"That's another part of the plan" Naruto explained. "We're weakening both forces at the same time. When Akatsuki can somewhat trust us, we're going to take them out as well. Having them attack is just a ploy to dwindle they're numbers."

"How many members?"

"Eight."

"Let's do the math" she said. "How many shinobi are enlisted in Iwa?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "I have no clue, you were the informat."

"8330" she said with a death glare. The blond smirked and folded his hands infront of him. "Eight S-class nin. What does the head of EAU think the casualties will be for Iwa?"

"Depending on what ninja they run into first. I'd say between two thousand or five thousand. That all depends of course. Kisame, Suigetsu, and Jugo, will just cut straight through they're front lines. The three of them in a charge is practically unstoppable. I still haven't beat Kisame in a full blown fight out. He has as much chakra as me and the strength to match. But I'm sure if there was one Akatsuki casualty, they would pull out, so thats my range. Then again, Iwa does have about 50 A-class nin."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Men and brute strength" she said. "and the Tsuchikage is a kenjutsu master. She easily exceeds Suigetsu. I've never seen anybody out beat her style." Naruto nodded, "Let me guess, family sword style?"

"Yeah." Naruto picked up some papers and tucked them in a file. "Well I'd love to chat more Sakura-chan but I've got a date with the council on some financial things. Maybe, tonight you and Mitch can drop by my place for dinner and catch up. Hell, might as well bring the teme."

"Sure sounds good" Sakura said with a wide smile. "Next we have to get him someone."

"Please like that'll ever happen" laughed Naruto as they exited his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your fucking kidding me" Mitch grunted as he hefted the large window pane back into place at the Yamanaka store. He held it in place as Inoichi sealed it in. Ino stood infront of him with a smirk on her face. "It's an order buddy. Tsunade sent it to me this morning." She pulled out a scroll and unrolled it infront of him so he could read it. "She said not to be offended, it's just a pre-caution." Mitch rolled his eye's and forced his fingers down on the sealent. "And what are you planning on doing?"

"Finding oddities in your memories that could cause you to totally snappify."

"Uh huh. Inoichi can I pass on this?"

"Nope, Hokage order" said the old man. He climbed off his ladder and went inside to seal opposite side. Mitch shrugged and leaned against the new window. "Sorry Ino, no offense. I just don't like the idea of other people sneaking around in my head. I mean, it's in mine for a reason."

"I'm not going to tinker with anything" Ino said coyly. Mitch scoffed, "Please." The blond stomped her foot, "Stop being so cynical and get inside!"

"Yes ma'am" he said sarcastically. He waited until Inoichi sealed the other side of the window, then he went into the back of the shop where the break room was. "This isn't going to take all day is it?" Ino shook her head. "An hour maybe."

She stood behind him and put her index and middle fingers on his temples. They started to glow slightly and he felt a warm sensation pass through his head. "This might feel a little weird" she mentioned. Mitch nodded and relaxed. The relaxation ended when it felt like a shiv or needle was being shoved into his temples. A silent scream escaped his lips and he passed out in his seat. Ino smiled and leaned him back in his seat. Now all she had to do was wait. She released a partial peice of her soul inside his mind to search around. When they reunited, Ino would see all her soul had seen.

Her soul peice in the mean time was traveling through Mitch's head. She crept silently down the empty corridors of his mind, which reminded her of a psychotic fun house of horror. The walls were black, green, and purple. The doors were not at right angles and she felt like she was being watched with everystep. 'A bit creepy' she thought. Ino had been in many minds, including Naruto's on three separate occasions, but this mind had her on edge the most. She concluded that he was indeed something more than your average flower delivery boy.

"Forehead did say something to Mitch last night." she remembered. She had asked where he was. Like it wasn't Mitch at all, like an evil twin. Sakura didn't give her the full details on it but Ino was sure she'd find out today. She snuck down a hall way and found herself in a house of mirrors, except all the mirrors were doors. "This is the memory side of the mind" she said. Doing a mental calculation to figure out if she was correct, she realized she wasn't wrong. Without thinking she grabbed a door and opened it. A bright white light came through and Ino shut her eye's, when the light dimmed she re-opened them. She was standing in a small cell, about six by six feet. There was a bed at the far end and a glass wall on the other. On the bed was a teenage Mitch with a pissed off look on his face.

A voice popped over the intercom at the other side of the cell, at first Ino couldn't understand it but somehow the words came to her. "Stand up, and put your hands in the air." Mitch complied. The blond figured he was at least fourteen years of age. His eye's stared hard and straight ahead, ready for whatever came through that door. When it opened, two security guards came in. "Alright Mitch, you know the drill."

He grunted and put his hands infront of him. Before the guards could cuff him to lead him out, he spat out a small sharpened rock out of his mouth and shoved it into one of the guards eye sockets. The man screamed and lept back as blood squirted from his eye. The woman officer had no time to react as Mitch's fist collided with her face, sending her to the floor. He slammed it down once hard enough to break her nose, then grabbed her taser on the hip holster. Mitch raised it and fired as another guard came in. The man's screams joined the other as he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Ino covered her mouth, she had no idea Mitch was like this. She watched him grab the weapon from the electrocuted man's holster and shoot him in the head. Then he put a bullet into the other two guards before walking out into the hallway. Sakura had told Ino what those weapons were, she explained them in full detail. It was an amazing yet terrible thing to hear for Ino. It made warfare today, primitive.

Ino followed him and moved infront of him. She studdied his face, as much as she wanted just to watch, she had a mission and an evaluation to make. On his face was a saddistic grin of victory as he marched out of the cell block. A flash of white light forced her out and back into the hallway, where the mirror door slammed closed. "Damn boy" she said to herself as she moved across the way. She opened it and found herself in a dark room. The floor was wet and there were lumps everywhere. When her eye's adjusted to the darkness, she realized they were bodies. Having seen so many in her life, she paid no attention and continued into the next room and saw one light. Under it was Mitch, holding a katana and a gun to a womans head.

"Please" the woman begged. "Please do it!" Ino watched Mitch's hand tighten around the pistol. He was even younger in this memory, twelve or thirteen. "You can defend yourself now, you don't need me" the woman said.

"I still need you" he said. Ino heard his voice choke and crack. "Don't make me do this mom." A small tear ran down his face as his thumb pulled back the hammer. Ino couldn't believe what she was seeing, Mitch's mother was begging him to kill her. She felt her own heart tighten as she watched the scene unfold.

"I can't keep fighting! I want it to end!"

"We'll end it together" Mitch yelled pushing the gun into the woman's forehead. "Don't make me do this alone! I can't do it! I'm not strong enough, Mom, please, I can't do this!"

"You can just pull the-" The gun discharged and his mothers head snapped back and blood flew over the wall behind her. Mitch let out a wailing sob as he grasped his dead mother and cried. Ino stood there and watched the boy cry over (in her eyes) the coward. When she came back to her senses, she realized she too was crying. Ino didn't understand. Why would his mother make him do something so terrible? It didn't seem right to her. There was the sound of feet on wood which made Mitch perk his head up and quickly run. He took one last look and crawled out of a window. When he dissappeared from sight, so did the memory and she was back in the hallway. Ino did nothing but pinch the bridge of her nose to stop the tears, then move on.

She had seen horrible memories, and always tried to keep her emotions in check about what she see's. But that was just too much for her. She moved down the hall further until she came to the last five doors. Ino sighed and opened the one on her left hoping it would be happy, too bad for her, it wasn't.

"What are you doing here!" The voice was in that language but it was poor and chopped up. She saw men in uniforms standing around two men. The uniforms were brown and red, and they obviously pissed. She saw Mitch on his hands and knee's breathing heavily. His head and upper body were soaking wet and he was shivering. Ino looked around the room and saw it was just a massive torture chamber. She reconized a few of them, or a variation of one she's seen in the ANBU interrogation departement. Mitch looked up with a smirk on his face, "Fuck you." One of the men punched him in the face and sent him to the floor. The man turned to the other and said something Ino couldn't understand. The other nodded and grabbed the man with jet black hair. He put a gun to his head and smirked. "Tell us, or he dies."

The other prisoner looked at Mitch and nodded. "John" Mitch said. The man known as John shut his eye's as Mitch looked at the man, "Go to hell." The man shot the pistol, and John fell lifelessly to the ground. Mitch sobbed silently as they dragged his friend away. Ino watched as they unceremoniously dumped the body down a hatch. The man stooped down to Mitch's level and grabbed his chin. Ino saw his eye's were red and puffy, they had very dark circles around them, and he had cuts and bruises around his face.

"If you don't comply" the man said pointing the still smoking gun to his head. "Your next." Ino watched, transfixed on what was going to happen next. This was one of the best memories she'd ever seen. It was so dramatic. The only thing that bugged her was that the only way that he was going to survive it was if he talked. It pained her to know she would have to put that in the report. Cracked under pressure but some people were- she was snapped out of her thoughts by a gunshot. Mitch's body laid on the concrete with a single hole in his head.

"Wait what" Ino said. He didn't talk, he died, but how was that possible? The uniformed man sighed and stood up, holstering his gun. He turned abrubtly and headed for the door. Ino watched the man calmly walk away. She was still confused. How can a dead man be living. How was she walking through his head right now. The man's hand touched the door knob when a dark laugh echoed through the room, which made Ino whirl around. Mitch was sitting in a crouched position, the hole in his head was gone and his eye's were like they were the other night. Red with purple slits. He rose to his feet slowly with a malicious smile on his face.

"Demon" the man yelled and raised his weapon. The gun shot and Mitch moved his head to the side faster than Ino could keep up with. She realized, the he was even faster then the bullet. "Not quite" he said. He was infront of the man before Ino could blink. The man had a dumb look on his face, when it split into three peices. The top slid off the middle, which slipped off the bottom. Like claws had down right through his whole head. Mitch chuckled darkly before shooting Ino a smile then walking through the door. When it closed so did the memory. "Having fun blondie?" Ino turned around and found herself surrounded by Mitch's all with those eye's. She knew it was a mirror trick but she couldn't find the real one. She noticed about this one, was that only the eye's were visible under his white mask. "Chill out. I'm only here to make sure you don't fuck up anything."

"Who are you?"

"All in due time" he said pointing to another door. "There's two good ones and two bad ones left. Well I wouldn't call that one bad, I'd call it a realization." Ino kept her distance from the stranger and headed for the next door. "Alright creep" she said.

"Haven't heard that one in a long time" he said with obvious humor. Ino gave him a disgusted look and opened the door. Mitch was laying on a couch looking up at a woman. She had the blackest hair imaginable and peircing blue eyes. She was sitting over him, looking into his eyes. "So what's your name" he asked.

"Jane, and you?"

"Mitch" he said with a smile. Around them was a small party, people were sitting, dancing, or eating. "Wanna dance" asked Jane. Mitch smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." He stood up and walked her to where people were dancing. Ino watched him wrap his right arm around her waist and take her hand in his left and slowly dance. Ino smirked, she was impressed with him, and obviously, Jane was too. "Where did you learn to dance?"

"My mother" he said with a small laugh. "I actually learned everything from her....except other things you know." Jane giggled as he twirled her around. "I love a guy that can dance."

"I'm sure you'd love a guy who will buy you dinner tomorrow evening?"

"Hm" she said. "I suppose so."

"Then it's a date."

Ino smiled, at least he had something. She expected the memory to close on her but it seemed to fade and come back. They were in a resturaunt and Mitch was on his knee's with a small box. "Will you take the plunge into the dark pit of darkness they call marriage with me?" The blond girl almost lost it with happiness for him. After all the memories she's seen, and she was sure there were more bad than good, this had to be one of his best memories. She made a mark to put this in her report. Great dancer and romantic. Ino watch Jane jump up and shout yes and basically fall on him. She tackled him on the resturaunt floor. The memory pushed her back and she was standing back in the hallway, the creep was standing on a door directly to the doors left. "Well are you gonna let me through it?"

He shook his head and pointed to another. "Your a jerk" she said teasingly but he only gave her a chuckle. Ino walked up to the door and opened it. She was standing on an incline. In the street was Mitch standing next to a car, smoking a cigarette. Inside the car was a man struggling to get free. At Mitch's feet, two ten gallon gas tanks. "You know what I want to know. Your only way out is to tell me where Tsuken is."

"Fuck you Walsh!" Mitch smiled and took his cigarette out of his mouth and shoved it in the mans eye. The man screamed and Mitch withdrew it. "Well?"

"Ok, ok! Tsuken is hiding somewhere. I don't know where. Security around him is tight and no information on his location is leaking. All I know is that Tsuken will only leave until your caught!"

"See was that so hard" Mitch said cheerfully. Ino examined the car and smelt the gas coming from inside, he must have doused the inside. Mitch leaned in and tossed the cigarette into the back seat, which let ablaze almost instantly. The man started to yell as Mitch put the car in neutral and released the parking brake. The car lurched suddenly and moved down the hill. The man inside was screaming, "You murderer! Murderer! Demon! Monster!" The words became incoherent as the fire overtook him. Speeding down the hill, the giant fireball exploded and collided with a building at the bottom. Ino looked over at Mitch who wore that same smile he had in that memory at the prison. "Murderer, monster, and more" he said as he turned and walked away.

Ino left the memory and sighed. Definately a dangerous man to cross. She was having a hard time believing this was the nice, flirty, sarcastic guy her father hired. The guy in the mask was still on the same door. "Your last one."

Ino walked up to him and poked his chest. "Listen to me! I'm here to make an evaluation! I have to see whats behind that door!"

"Whoopdie fucking doo." Ino pouted and walked away. "You wont want to see anymore after that one. That is the end of your evaluation and your final answer." Ino didn't know what he meant but she opened the door. Not knowing this was the most critical part in Mitch's life. She was in a giant courtyard. It was beautiful, people were talking and walking around, enjoying themselves. Kids were running around all bundled up because it was cold out. She started to feel a little chill herself. By the large fountain, she saw Mitch sitting down. He was tapping on his knee excitedly. His face suddenly brightened up and he saw Jane coming toward him. Ino thought she may have entered the wrong memory as the two locked into a hug. Each wore a gaint smile. Ino could feel they're happiness. It was how she wanted someone to feel about her. She honestly felt a little jealous of Jane. Mitch spun her around and looked into her eye's.

Ino's heart fluttered, as creepy as it was, she wanted to see a kiss. To see the love, they moved in slowly. Time around Ino slowed and she heard a loud crack. She saw Mitch's eye's shut as red blew over him. She looked at Jane and saw that only her bottom jaw was what was left of her beautiful face. The rest was all over the place. Blood was everywhere as time sped back up and people were screaming. Mitch was screaming at the top of his lungs. He was crying and she realized so was she. Such a terrible thing. She tried to stick it out and watch still but she couldn't. She didn't know how he was sane, how he could be where he was.

Ino felt like she was gonna throw up. Nausea crashed over her. "I have to get out of here" she cried. She cut the jutsu and was back in her body. She instantly let go of Mitch's head and leaned to the side. The need to throw up overpowered her as she hurled into the corner of the room. Tears and sobs choked her as she threw up. This had been a mistake. She shouldn't have taken his case. There was no way he was sane. Ino couldn't stand it. She felt so bad for him.

"Hey are you ok" asked his voice.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I'm so sorry!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you do" Sakura said when she came to ask Mitch for lunch. She found Ino in the back of the shop, with a cold wash cloth on her head and sobbing slightly. Mitch and Inoichi looked like kids with they're hands in the cookie jar. "I swear I didn't do anything" Mitch said defending himself. He picked up the psych order from Tsunade and handed it to her. The pinkette sighed and shooed the two men from the room. Leaving the two women to buisness. "Aw come on Pig. What's the matter" Sakura teased.

"Shut it, billboard brow" she sniffled once and leaned forward in her chair. "Did you know about her? Mitch's fiance?"

"I did" said Sakura. Ino leaned back again and ran her hand through her hair. "Aw man. That was some crazy shit!" Ino chuckled slightly but she was slowly regaining her composure. "What else did you see?"

"Hm?"

"Did you see anything about last night?"

"No" Ino said. "But there was a creepy dude in his head with a white mask." The medic laughed and her smile spread on her face. "That's Ryusuke, don't worry about him." Ino tilted her head to the side. "You know who that is? Is he like an alternate personality?"

"No. Listen, this doesn't leave the room. Tsunade know's and is keeping it hush hush for the time being. Mitch is a jinchuuriki of an angel of death."

"That was an-?"

"Yep" she said. "And he's a major pervert and an asshole, don't go near him ever again. You might catch something that cant be treated." The two girls giggled and Ino eventually set down her washcloth. "So forehead, what did happen last night?" Sakura smirked and pointed to the door and pointed to herself. "Oh ho, Sakura's got herself a man. About time, here I though you were a lesbian."

"Why does everyone say that" Sakura said to herself before shaking it off. Ino stood up and gave herself a good stretch, she wound her hair into a pony tail then sighed. "I'm giving him a passing evaluation but there's something that's sort of bugging me."

"What's that?"

"That angel was guarding the last door. He wouldn't let me in. When he came to me he said there was one bad memory, a realization, and two good ones. I seen all but the last good one. What happened after Jane's death that was considered a good memory" the blond pondered out loud. Sakura shrugged and followed her friend out of the room. Mitch was sitting on the counter kicking his feet into the air like a child and Inoichi was fiddling with a sucker bowl. Ino was about to say she was alright when an ANBU blurred into existance next to them. "Inoichi-san, your presence is requested by interrogations. A prisnor from last night's incident isn't talking."

Inoichi sighed and looked at his daughter then to Mitch. "Boy, help me with the table." Mitch's face cracked into a full blown smile. "Your gonna use the table! Yes!" Ino and Sakura watched in curiousity as the two left and reappeared with an ordinary wooden table. The only diffrence was that it had ten holes in it. Around Mitch's neck, was an abundance of wire.

"Daddy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Whats with the table?"

"And why are you so giddy about it" added Sakura looking at Mitch. Inoich smirked and they set the table down. "Put your fingers inbetween the holes Sakura." She did so and almost lightning fast, her hands were pinned to the table by the wire. It was looped through the holes so her fingers were unable to move. Inoich grabbed a potted plant and raised it three inches above her pinky finger. "Tell me Sakura, what's your biggest darkest secret?"

Sakura gulped and thought about it. It was at home, under the bed, in multitudes. The plant crashed down next to her fingers and Inoich smirked. "You just lost your pinky, broken, cut off, the works."

"Oh shit" she whispered as Mitch released her. "I like the bone breaking part" he said with a wink. "I'm sure you sadistic bastard" Ino said with a laugh. Mitch's smile stretched further, "You don't even know the half of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (AN: This part is somewhat serious but not really. I just wanted a semi-cool torture scene.)

Inoichi sighed as he pushed The Table out of the room. "When did that happen? I wasn't aware?" Morino Ibiki growled to himself, "After the second great war, they figured POW's needed to be treated humanly. Which is a bunch of fucking bullshit! But at the last Kage summit they agreed to treat all prisnors with dignity."

"But I can't use the table, I've been waiting years to use it" Inoich said. "Now it's just a table, a useless table." Mitch, Ino, and Sakura stood outside of the room and listened to the older man complain. Ino was writing in her report and Sakura was leaning into Mitch. His arms were wrapped around her and his thumbs were rubbing her forearms. Suddenly the door burst open and Inoichi and Ibiki carried out The Table. "It's sad" Mitch said. "I wish I could use The Table." Ibiki stopped and looked at him. The pinkette in his arms had a hitai-ite around her waist and Ino had one hanging off her kunai pouch. The male didn't have one at all. Inoichi noticed Ibiki staring and realized what he was thinking. "Loophole" he said with a sick grin. Ino looked up at her father and sighed, "Why don't you just go inside his mind? It would save alot of time and labor."

"I tried, but he has seal on the back of his neck that doesn't allow me to view part of his memories. The area is just shattered and you can't move anywhere without falling into abyss. That's why The Table might have been necessary but shinobi laws state we can't harm him. Humanity and dignity. It's an act of war if a shinobi touches him" explained the elder blond, "but we found our loophole."

Mitch looked at him and The Table. "Oh no" Sakura said rolling her eye's. "Let's get him strapped in" Ibiki said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaimo was having an easy peasy day, Konoha ANBU couldn't lay a finger on him due to new laws and when Iwa finds out he survived, he'd be home free. He sat back in his chair and smiled. The door to the interrogation room opened about fifteen minutes later and they brought The Table back in. This time a third man in civilian clothing walked in with them. He walked right up to Kaimo and sucker punched him in the face, knocking the Iwa nin unconciouss.

When Kaimo came to, he was leaning over the wooden table. He groaned and looked up. He saw the man that punched him, he tried to retaliate but he found himself unable to move. His fingers were held down with wire. 'Shit' he thought.

"I see your awake" said the man. Kaimo nodded and struggled to break free of the table. "Listen, I hate to pull the cliche but we can do this the easy way or the hard way. My names Mitch, and yours?"

"Kaimo."

"Good. Now tell me why you invaded us last evening."

"Fuck off Konoha scum" Kaimo yelled but was rewarded with another punch to the jaw. "You can't touch me! Its a law between villages!" Mitch smirked, "First off, what they don't know wont hurt them, second, I'm not a ninja. See the loophole?" Kaimo held his tongue, things were starting to take a turn for the worst. "Now you see, I have a little personal buisness in this as well. You see, one of your targets last night was my new girlfriend, Haruno Sakura, heard of her?"

Of course Kaimo had heard of her, he had seen her on many occasions. She was as ruthless as the new Tsuchikage which made her nickname suit her perfectly. "And you wanted to target me. So that's a bad sign for you, sitting here."

"None of my target's were named Mitch asshole."

"How bout the name, Ishikano Ryusuke?" Kaimo froze as Mitch reached behind him and pulled a pistol out of his pants. "See Kaimo, karma bit you in the ass today. How's the new Tsuchikage or other words my cousin doing?" Kaimo could only nod. "Now, can you tell me why she sent you here?"

"No" Kaimo said after a moment of silence. The butt of the weapon impacted his temple, making his vision blur. Pain pulsed through his head as Mitch grabbed his collar and pulled him in, so the barrel of the gun was against his forehead. "There's only one bullet in this gun and it isn't for you, Kaimo, tell me what I need to know."

"I won't betray my country" Kiamo said forcefully. Mitch sighed and removed the gun from his head. He turned to the one way mirror and shrugged. Kaimo had just exhaled when Mitch quickly spun around and smashed the gun down on his left pinky finger, breaking it completely. Kaimo screamed and started to violently shake. "See Kaimo, see what happens when you don't cooperate?" The pain in Kaimo's fingers didn't subside but he started to fight it more. "Tell me!"

"....NO!" The gun came down again on his right pinky finger. Kaimo yelled and in the pain, couldn't control himself. "To get the pendant and eliminate high threats, please stop!"

"Oh I'm not done yet" Mitch said. He flicked one of the broken pinkies, which made Kaimo scream again. "I seen a list of weapons Iwa was recieving. They're from another world, I know cause I lived there Kaimo, I know what they do. Who did you get them from?"

That little peice of knowledge wouldnt hurt. Kaimo quickly swallowed down the pain, "Anton, Anton Antipov!" Mitch smashed his right thumb in with the gun at the top, jamming it in and out of the bottom of his hand. "AAHHH! Why! I told you what you wanted to know!"

"I felt like it" Mitch said. "Anton Antipov, that's Russain. Are you securing weapons from the Russian military or criminal underground?"

"Underground" Kiamo said in a hurry. Mitch turned to the mirror and gave a thumbs up before turning to Kaimo again. "What do you plan on using these weapons for?" Kaimo swallowed and remained silent. Mitch slammed down on his right index finger and left ring finger. Kaimo jerked around in his seat, "Please! Please stop!" Mitch leaned on the table, but put his hands on Kaimo's fingers. "Then tell me!"

"To level Konoha and for Project Behemoth, please!"

"What's Project Behemoth?"

"I don't know, I just heard things, rumors. I honestly don't know, it's SS class. Very hush, hush!" Satisfied, Mitch got off his fingers and layed another punch to his temple, knocking him out. Mitch released his fingers and left the room. Project Behemoth sounded like bad news to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was mildly entertaining" Sakura said as the two left. Mitch shrugged. "What's the matter?"

"That Project Behemoth. Doesn't sound like a plan or theory. It sounds like a thing. A big thing. The idea bugs me" he said. In his mind, Nemisis from Resident Evil was stalking around. "Yeah, gives me chills." Sakura laughed and slugged his arm, "Is big bad Mitchy scared?"

"Big bad Mitchy is gonna punish you if you call him that again" he said with a wink. Sakura smirked seductively and gave him a kiss. "So where do you want to go for lunch?" Mitch shrugged, "Up to you, I don't know any good resturaunts around here besides Ichiraku." The medic scowled. "You've been hanging around Naruto too much."

"Actually, I haven't seen him outside of his home or Hokage's office. I just like ramen" said Mitch. "Me and Naruto aren't chummy." But in his mind he thought of a deeper connection that happened in the valley of death. He knew Naruto had his back and he had Naruto's. Even if they didn't hang around eachother. Maybe it was time to start to talk to Naruto about what Ryusuke had said about them possibly sharing blood. "Do you know what sounds good right now" Sakura said inturrupting his thoughts. "Some sushi and dango."

"You lead the way" Mitch said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How was lunch?"

"Can it, let's get to work" Mitch said stretching his arms. He quickly shot his arm's down and caught the other mans. "Nice try but I'm getting too quick for you." Iruka lept back and drew three kunai. "I'll teach you for skipping your lesson." He threw one but Mitch plucked it out of the air and twirled it on his fingers. "Let's cut the shit today. I need learn jutsu." Iruka's smile dropped into a frown. "Patience Mitch. I said we would do jutsu this lesson."

Mitch nodded and tossed the kunai back to Iruka. "Let's start then."

Over the next few hours Iruka went through the hand seal theories and instruction. Then he made Mitch memorize all his known hand seals. It was too the point where Iruka would call one out and Mitch formed it. The first three hours of it were dreadful. Mitch couldn't get the seals right with his hands and Iruka's patience was wearing thin. When he had them down, things went alot smoother. He would still mess up, but that was expected. The first jutsu Mitch learned was the Kawarimi jutsu. The first attempt failed miserably. It left Mitch with a kunai in his shoulder and alot of pain. He groaned through the pain as three shurriken embedded themselves in his side. In a poof, Mitch was gone and replaced with a log. Iruka smiled when Mitch walked out from behind a tree with an accomplished smile.

Next was the Henge jutsu. Iruka gave Mitch the handseal and told him to envision what he wanted to look like as he molded the chakra around him. Mitch nodded and quickly tried. A cloud of smoke engulphed him, leaving Iruka anxious to see if he nailed it the first time. When the smoke clear, Iruka swallowed the bile that crept to his throat. "Ok, let's give that one another shot."

"I agree" said the horribly obesse Sasuke. He dispelled it and tried it again, and again. After another hour of practicing, before Iruka was a perfect looking Naruto. "Alright Mitch you have two of the three academy jutsu down in one night. You have one more and it's the hardest. It's two in the morning, I want this perfected by six." The Naruto nodded before the genjutsu expelled. "Which is it" asked Mitch.

"Bunshin no jutsu."

"Cloning?"

"That's where we might have a little bit of a problem" said Iruka. Ryusuke seemed to agree inside his mind. Apparently he had too much chakra to perform that jutsu. Iruka explained to him that he could feel the amount of chakra Mitch possessed and he would have the same problem Naruto had. Too much chakra, no bunshin. But Iruka had a solution. He told Mitch the story of when Naruto became a genin. How he stole the Forbidden Scroll from the Sandaime Hokage. Mitch was impressed that Naruto was able to perform that task at such a young age. Iruka went into the detail of the Kage Bunshin. Then have him the handseal, leaving him on his own.

Iruka watched from the foliage in a tree. The first attempt failed horribly. Mitch went into a frenzy of curses and death threats to kill all jutsu. The chuunin chuckled as he sat back and watched. He checked the time and saw he had another two and a half hours before time was up. He settled down and slowly drifted off to sleep. Because of ninja training, Iruka was a light sleeper. Approximately forty five minutes into his nap, his eye's snapped open. Mitch was cursing again so someone else was a foot. He glanced around and found nothing out of place, no sounds, no smells. Iruka's eye's narrowed and everything was silent for three seconds.

Mitch didn't even hear the distinct metal sounds from the tree's. Metal clashed as blows were exchanged and two men ended up in a draw. Iruka had the new comer by the throat with the kunai but a tapping on his thigh indicated that both would die from they're wounds if they were inflicted. "Still as edgeful as usually Iruka-sensei."

"I'm actually suprised you didn't beat the old man Naruto." The blond chuckled and tucked his kunai away. "Hey, the Sandaime was still pretty good on his feet at sixty eight, why can't Iruka be at what thirty two?" Iruka didn't say anything as he peered over Naruto and slapped his cheek. "He didn't hear a thing."

"We're going to have to work on his senses" Naruto said. "How were you able to convince him to do this?"

"I'm not sure, I just called him a killer by nature. He's been under my wing for a month now."

Naruto rubbed his chin, "I was wondering why he was coming to my place late when he was staying there. I guess this is as good a reason as any hm?" Iruka nodded, "But he still doesn't want to be a shinobi, he wants to be able to help when the need arises." The blond sat on the tree branch and watched, "Kage Bunshin?"

"He has almost as much chakra as yourself. I don't understand how all you young kids get it all?" It was an obvious joke about they're little diffrences from normal people. Mitch focused on his handseal and in a single poof of smoke, a perfect clone of him stood in the clearing. Naruto laughed slightly when he saw Mitch's face. It was of shock, awe, and damn I shit myself. "I guess we should congradulate him? He just learned all three academy jutsu in one night." Naruto nodded as they shunshined infront of Mitch. The brown haired man's heart skipped a beat when he saw Naruto standing there. "What are you doing here Naruto?"

"Just seeing how your training's going. I sensed some chakra out this way and investigated. Can't say I'm suprised" Naruto explained. "I figured you would end up doing this."

"Just keep it a secret ok?" Naruto blinked, not seen that one coming. "Why?"

"I kinda wanted it to be a suprise for Sakura" Mitch said sheepishly. "I told her I wouldn't do this and here I am. Might as well make the most of it ya know?" Naruto smiled and wrapped his arm around him. "So you've mastered the three academy jutsu. I'd say that makes him a genin right Iruka?"

Iruka nodded and tossed a Hitai-ite into Mitch's hands. "For when you think it's time" he said with a small smile. Mitch nodded and pocketed the headband. "Grateful as I am, why did you give me this?" Iruka and Naruto shared a common grin. "Because you wont' survive off three academy techniques. That will get you into the shinobi section at the library, allowing you to learn more jutsu and chakra control lessons. It will also give permission to shops to sell you shinobi equipment and weapons" explained Naruto. "But most importantly it shows your one of us." Mitch's hand grasped the Hitai-ite in his pocket. A part of something? One of them? He blinked a few times before the realization struck him. A life he had dreamed about became true with that statement.

"Since I was a kid, I've thought of a day like this" he whispered. Naruto's smile fell listening to him. He felt something come up in Mitch. He looked into Mitch's eye's and saw it. The first sign of a sparkle behind his dull eye's. "Mom always told me about being a ninja. Being in a chakraless world, it just seemed to far, too sureal to be true. I just never thought I would be where I am right now." A smile appeared on his face and he looked at Naruto. "And you have my word I'm going to make the best of it!" The blond and teacher nodded with smiles.

Iruka placed a proud hand on Mitch's shoulder. "Class permenantly dismissed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch landed on the apartment building which he was now residing with Sakura. He jumped off and landed silently on the railing of the balcony. 'I could get used to this' he thought gleefully. He quietly slid the door open and slid through. Creeping through the apartment, he laid quietly on the couch and closed his eyes. 'I told you I would do it one day' he thought. 'I told you mom.' He was just about to fall asleep when he sighed. "For a ninja your pretty loud" he said coyly. The woman in black ran her hand through her tangled hair. "Well sleep heavier" she said. Her voice was low, obvious she just woke up. She opened the refridgerator and moaned as the light from inside blinded her. Mitch chuckled as she grabbed a container of orange juice and drank it straight from the jug, her normal morning ritual. "Why are you up at five in the morning" she asked after her giant gulp. "Your loudness." She gave him a cold glare. "What are you doing up at five in the morning?"

"I'm meeting up with Naruto and Sasuke for some training. Wanna come" she asked sarcastically. She knew he would say no because as far as she knew, he had to be at the Yamanaka's store in the morning. Mitch got off the couch and rubbed his face. Should he? Absolutely. He stood up and walked over to her. He placed a kiss on her lips and stole the jug of juice from her. "Why not? Might be fun" he said as he took a drink. Sakura nodded and took a sniff of the air. Something was odd. Why did Mitch smell like he was sweating recently? Mitch handed her the jug and took a small cup of instant ramen out of the cupboard. "Just a quick bite and I'm ready" he said. Sakura nodded and put her hand on his chest. After another small kiss, she went to the bathroom, her hand slid across his stomach. She froze on the spot and felt around. "You've been working out?"

"Something like that" he said as his arm slithered around her waist. "You have too."

"Thanks, but I'm a shinobi, I have to be all muscley."

"I love it, that's why you have me" he said with a wink. Sakura hadn't caught it earlier, but in his eye's was something that wasn't there before. An emotion she couldn't place but she knew it was good. Those eye's of his weren't so dull anymore. They looked more alive and she couldn't help but stare. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No" she said. "You look good this morning."

"You look good all the time" he said with a smile. Her hand slid down and brushed his pockets. Mitch tensed fearing she may have found the Hitai-ite but she didn't say anything as she head off for the bathroom. "Close" he muttered to himelf as he slid the ramen cup into the microwave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, what do you think" asked an elderly voice. The voice belong to nuke-nin Danzou of Konoha. To his right was Hoshigaki Kisame, and to his left, Hyuuga Neji. Just hours ago they recieved a mission from the least expected village, Konoha. They were paying well for that sort of mission. Unlike any other, they were being paid to destroy an entire village.

"Pay's good" said Kisame. To his right Suigetsu nodded. "There could be an underlying plot" said Neji.

"We are aware" said Ao. "The odds are that Konoha wants to knock out two birds with one stone. Iwa and Akatsuki."

"But the money" exclaimed a newcomer in the far end of the table. "Raigeki. You would do well to keep quiet" said Danzou. "It is not your place to make decisions. You are young brash and have no experience in political matters." Raigeki leaned back in his seat. Being seventeen had it's disadvangtages. The young black haired man had been part of Kumo before his departure. He had learned at a young age to harness the lightning element and apply it to his speed. The Raikage had been astonished by this. He was officially faster than the Yondaime Hokage. The young boy left Kumo when he felt his time there was over. He wanted to do his own thing. And that was to make money. Raigeki sighed and rubbed his short hair.

"Anyway, attack Iwagakure or refuse Konoha the service." The only people that voted against it were Neji and Danzou. Due to the fact that they came from there. The others enjoyed the thought of a challenge and decided why not. When the vote was decided, the meeting was ajourned while Danzou wrote the statement of agreement. The others dispersed into they're own things. In Neji's case, training. He walked out into the rain and he dropped his robe onto the rooftop of the new Akatsuki headquaters. The entire roof was a training ground for them, although they didn't use dummies, they used something just as good. Neji walked up to the corpse that looked like it had been hanging for weeks. Even in the rain, the body wreaked of death. Maggots were crawling around the eyeline and inside the mouth. The neck, which was the only thing holding up the dummy by rope, looked like it was stretching somewhat. Soon it would pop and the body would fall minus the head. Neji sighed and quickly struck the body in the heart area. The body didn't move an inch as the skin tore away. The kenetic energy from the blow traveled through the rain behind the it. Neji smirked when he saw the rain being pushed away about ten feet.

The Hyuuga pounded strikes on the body and the villagers watched from a distance at physics on the rain it was displaying. The corpse never moved, the impact was soft but the energy was monsterous. Neji definately earned his title as a S-class nukenin. "Hyuuga-san."

Neji stopped hitting the body and turned around. In the door way to the roof was Raigeki. His arms were crossed and he was walking across the fake grounds. "What is it Raigeki?"

"What is your view on Danzou and Kisame? Off the record of course" he asked. Neji cocked his head to the side. He didn't know what this was about but there's nothing hurtful about answering the question honestly. "Kisame is skilled but does not have the skills to lead. He's a grunt worker, braun no brain. While Danzou is an old fool. He relies on that sharingan of his too often to control others. His only strong suite is his political stature in negotiations."

Raigeki grinned, "Good, we share the same opinion. Come, we have much to talk about." Neji picked up his robe and followed, something about the way Raigeki spoke, he seemed more wiser here, then he did in the meeting. It intrigued him enough to follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**October 9th  
One month after the attack on Konohagakure**

On the border of Earth and Wind country was a small military garrison. Only about 50 Iwa nin, ranging from Genin to low Jounin were stationed there. It was more of a scouting position, so they could move through Wind and Rain easily. The day started like any other. The shinobi woke, ate, trained, did they're missions for the day and returned to the saftey of the garrison. They had just sat down in the courtyard to begin they're dinner when the gate to the garrison exploded inward. Those closest to the door were nothing but chared bodies on the ground as three figures were seen walking through the fire. The ranking officer, a high Jounin jumped from his seat as the three walked through. They looked like something out a childhood nightmare. They're masks were like ROCK's but they're armor was diffrent. The center one, who's mask was a orange fox with it's teeth bared, held a serraded ninjato, and he had plexi-steel armor casing vital points on his body, making him an assault type. The one on his left had a blue snake mask with fangs. He held his normal blade, Kusanagi and looked like the leader. On the right, a pink slug mask with curved katars on her kunckles. Her armor was not as intense as the others, indicating she was support. The jounin reconized the pink immediatly.

"The Bloody Blossom" he whispered. "What do you want Konoha!?" The three chuckled in they're masks and looked around. "We're here to relay a message from the Hokage." Sasuke said. The man in charge gulped, he knew what this was. It was Konoha's counterattack for last month. "And what message is that?"

"We declare war" said Sakura. The three dashed forward to commence the slaughter. They cut limbs off, cut entrails from bodies, and left nothing but a blood stained military base. "You think they got the message" asked Sakura kicking some blood onto Sasuke's pant leg. Naruto turned and looked at the carnage. "Yeah, I think they got it."

* * *

**There it is people, the start of the war. It only get's better from here. Till next time.**

**Duces,  
Blood Rain**


	7. The Escape from Yashimou

**Ok people. This is where my fun starts. We're finally getting into the war and all the action is now starting to take place. Prepare for yourself for non-stop action, conspiracy, love, hate, death, and terror. I've also included a small lemon in this chapter. It's nothing special. Just there. **

**Speaking of those. There will be plenty of them for all fans of any pairing to enjoy through out the entire story. **

**Now please sit back and enjoy chapter 7, The Escape from Yashimou.**

* * *

Mitch and Naruto were standing on the water at the hot springs. The same place Naruto had met the late Jiraiya. Mitch seemed to be walking carefully, it was obvious he just got the water walking down. The day was warm for October. So Mitch could practice without the fear of catching a cold. It was ironic to the two that only Naruto was immune to ordinary viruses and disease. The blond walked on the water like it was no diffrent than solid ground. When he felt a little more comfortable, Mitch stood up straight. It had been three day's since he mastered tree climbing, he could feel his control becoming more developed. He had no doubt that Ryusuke was somehow behind his fast development but he couldn't complain. The faster he learned something the faster he could move on to the next.

"How you holding up" asked Naruto. Mitch gave him a thumbs up and started to walk around to get a feel for the way the water moved beneath his feet. "They definately didn't teach me this in the military" he laughed. "Might have come in handy one day." The two men started to get to know each other a little more recently. After Naruto found out about his training, his interest peaked. Slowly over the month it fell into a friendship. Naruto smirked and snuck up behind him. He used his left foot to push in the back of Mitch's right knee causing him to lose focus and fall into the hot water. Though the temperature didn't bother him, he didn't exactly like falling in. Mitch flew up out of the water with his right fist cocked back. Naruto laughed and caught his forearm when the fist came forward. He spun Mitch around and made him lose his footing on the water again. Mitch's face hit the water but Naruto kept spinning him so it kicked up a wave.

"Your going to have to try harder to land a punch on me" Naruto said. Mitch grumbled and laid floating in the water. Naruto said nothing as he laid down in it as well. "How did the mission go?"

"Like as planned" Naruto responded. Mitch grunted but it was to hide a laugh. "At least you don't get into the gorey details." Naruto turned his head and smirked, "I wonder when she became so weird. She was so innocent as a child. Now she's like a blood drinking feind."

"Ok, she didn't really drink the blood right?" Naruto laughed, as Mitch grunted again. 'Hey, I'm not catching a disease from kissing her when bloods been all up in her mouth. Fuck that.' Naruto chuckled again and rolled around in the water, giggling when he came up for air. "Your like a little kid" Mitch laughed. "Under that cold hard killer exterior, but on the inside is this energetic bursting little kid. It's really hilarious really." Mitch backflipped in the water and applied chakra to his feet and jumped back up ontop of the water. He walked to the edge of the pool and stepped out. "I got work man, I'll catch you later."

Naruto nodded and stood up, "I'm hanging with Sasuke at the Akimichi's resturant. Want to come by later?"

"As much as I love Sasuke, I'll pass."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Mitch smirked and started to walk off. _"Me and emo kids don't get along so well."_ Naruto cocked his eyebrows at what he said. Then when he came back to his senses, Mitch was gone.

"I wonder if Baa-chan feels this way when we disappear? That's kind of annoying." He stood up in the water and flickered away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura pulled off her elastic gloves and threw them in the trash. She stepped on a small pedal and water came out of the faucet. It was another long shift at the hospital. Another nurse named Senia came next to her and followed the same process. "If I have to re-attach another damn body part because somebody over does they're training, I'm going to but it back on, and tear the fucker back off" Sakura hissed. "Do you realize how many of these people are EAU? They're gonna permanently destroy themselves from this training" Senia pointed out. They both dried they're hands and walked out into the hallway and up to the nurses desk.

"So how's the boyfriend" asked Senia. Sakura smiled. "We're doing great. He's still living with me from the Iwa attack."

"So you have a live in bitch huh?"

"Something like that" Sakura said with a small smile. They delivered they're reports on the operation and returned to they're desks. Sakura had been in the hospital for about nine hours. She looked at the clock and sighed. "Two more hours" she sighed. She ran her hand through her hair as she leaned back in the seat. Senia smirked and looked out the window. "I hope you know that your flower boy is here. He's in the courtyard."

Sakura leapt from her chair and to the window. There he was outside in the courtyard trying to replant some flowers. He was obviously grumbling to himself. She tore open the window and jumped down into the courtyard. Applying chakra to her feet she landed silently behind him. She snuck close to him. She was within three feet when he cursed. _"Stupid fucking plants! Why did I get a job as a stupid flower boy. What was I? Stupid? By the way, nice try babe."_

"How did you know I was here?"

"I live with you. I know when your sneaking" he said. He turned around smiled at her. "How are you?" Sakura walked over and kneeled next to him. "I'm excellent" she said then gave him a small kiss. "And you seem frustrated."

"Me? Never! Plant's are my specialty!"

"Only if the flowers are shotgun buckshot" she said sarcastically. "Oh, someones educated" he responded rolling his eyes. "But true. Although, a slug is better." Sakura smiled and sat down. "Need help?"

"Please?"

They both kissed and went back to the flowers. She tried to show him the proper way to set it in and make it look pretty. The key word was tried, because Mitch's specialty at gardening was digging holes. When Sakura pointed that out and that it had to be a guy thing, Mitch smirked and started to dig a hole, kicking up dirt on to her. "Baka" she yelled and pushed him. He responded by pushing himself ontop of her.

From the top story window the Hokage watched as they rolled around laughing. Shizune stood next to her holding onto Ton-Ton. "Aw, young love" the Godaime mewed. Shizune nodded with a small smile. "They certainly have something" she said. Tsunade looked at her eldest apprentice with a sad smile. No one had known about Shizune sides relationship with Kakashi. It was the worst day in Shizune's life. After Madara's attack, she was working on patients in a medvac tent outside the village. Kakashi had been sent in, missing his left arm, left eye tore from it's socket, replaced with a bit of broken wood.

"I've been thinking Shizune. I want your opinion." Shizune nodded. "I've really taken to mind what Sasuke talked to me about the night after Iwa's attack. Mitch would be the best for protecting the stone. He's a civilian and least noticable leaving the village. But should I separate them. It's the only reason it's taken me so long. I can't decide this on my own."

"No. You shouldn't. But don't let your personal feelings get in the way. Your Hokage. You need to do what's right for the village. Not you." Tsunade sighed and watched the two go back to gardening. 'I need to talk to Naruto.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Click.....chink!_ The bullet flew out of the chamber and into Mitch's hand. He reached over, poured himself another saucer of sake and downed it. Setting the bullet back in the weapon and cocking it. The conversation forty five minutes before then still playing through his mind.

_"I bet your wondering why I called you in here tonight" asked Tsunade. Mitch nodded. "I need something done."_

Mitch took another drink. _Mitch sat down infront of her desk and tried his best to stay attentive. He studdied the Hokage's face and didn't like where this conversation was headed. "I need that stone out of the village but in someone's hand I can trust."_

_"You want that to be me?" _He caught the bullet again. Sighing, he took a chug from the bottle. _"Yes. Your the only one with the knowledge of the stone on a civilian level. I know your can provide the perfect protection." Mitch sighed. _

_"You'll pick a place and move there until I deem the stone safe to be inside the village walls."_

_"How long with that be?"_

_"Undisclosed."_

The bullet landed in his palm but his fingers closed late. Still a catch. He looked around the dark living room and wiped the sweat from his brow, then took another drink. _"What abo-?"_

_"When she isn't on a misson or busy she will permitted to visit you. She can't come often, I'm sure Iwa spies are everywhere. I can't risk that stone. I can't risk Konoha's saftey."_

_Mitch looked at her. It wasn't a glare just a stare. _

Another catch, another drink.

_"I understand."_

The bullet hit the floor and bounced once on the carpet. Mitch stared down at it. "Fuck" he muttered and leaned back on the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I had a talk with Tsunade tonight" Naruto said. Sasuke took a sip of his sake but said nothing. "She said you came up with a great idea last meeting. I have to say, it's pretty ingenious. It's better than keeping it in EAU's vault. This way even an invading force wont find it."

"What did you two come up with?"

"We're going to do it. She should be talking with Mitch right now about it. I'm sure he'll comply with the order. When the war is over or it's safe, he'll be allowed back." Naruto put his feet up on the booth to have them pushed off. "Hey! What gives?"

"You have to make room for me" Sakura's voice said. She came around the corner and set a new bottle of sake down on the table. "Drink up. On me."

"Don't mind if I do" Naruto said. The three poured they're drinks and downed them. The nurse let out a content sigh and sat back in her seat. "I definately needed that. Our EAU have been killing themselves all week training. It's just operation after operation." Sasuke smirked, "At least they're not delivering flowers." Sakura sent him a glare. "I'll have you know I think it's cute that a man like him does it." Naruto laughed, "Well he should start training for the mission Tsunade's got cooked up for him."

"What mission?"

"She's sending him away to lay low for awhile with the pendant. Just until the war cools down. She doesn't want the stone to be at risk" explained the blond. Sakura cocked an eye, "Isnt the stone under EAU protection?"

"I ok'd the mission an hour and a half ago. I believe it's the best thing to do in a time of war. Especially when it decides the outcome." Sakura didn't say anything. She shot him a glare and stood up from the table. Sasuke stood up but Naruto grabbed his arm. "Let her go. He leaves tomorrow." Sasuke nodded and sat back down. He never saw the look he recieved from Naruto.

Sakura stormed out of the bar and down the street. She couldn't believe what she just heard. They were sending him away? Just when things were going great for them. To say she was pissed was only the beginning of the raw fury pent up in her system. She needed something to beat, a plastic bag, a ball, a small child, anything to take away the fury. She walked up the wall to her apartment, she stepped on the balcony and opened the doorwall. Inside was pitch black, the only thing she could do was listen. Nothing. He was too quiet if he was home. The pinkette walked in and looked on the couch and found him looking at the ceiling with a bottle of alcohol to his side. "Hey" he said lowly. "How wasss the resst of your.....night?"

"Your very drunk" she stated. Mitch sat up and rubbed his face. "I noticed." He looked up at her concerned face and sighed. "Sorry." Sakura sat next to him and put a hand on his back. "I take it you heard?"

"Yeah" she said. Her eye's adjusted to the darkness and she saw the dismantled gun on the living room table. "Tsunade ssssaid wh-when your not on misssions you can come andvisit me." Sakura chuckled, "You know I will. You don't want to do this do you?" Mitch shook his head. "I'd rather shoot myself than leave." Sakura smiled, "When do you leave?"

"Morning."

"That doesn't give us much time" she said. Sakura's hands moved across his back and around to his chest. She pushed him over and crawled ontop of him, pushing her lips to his. His hands gripped her waist and bit her lip. Her hands moved down his chest onto his stomach. She deepened the kiss and pulled on the waistband of his pants. She smiled into kiss. "A couch is hardly the place for this" he said. Sakura smiled and pulled him by the collar of the shirt. He followed her, stumbling behind her in a drunk stupor. As Sakura ripped the door open, Mitch grabbed her around the stomach and lifted her shirt above her head. He leaned down and kissed her neck and collarbone. She turned around and removed his shirt as well. They kissed more and Mitch picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the bed.

Mitch fell onto the bed so she was ontop of him. His fingers unhooked her bra and tossed it across the room. Her own hands were undoing both her pants and pulling down his. Mitch helped by pushing them down her legs with his feet. They're lips never parted as they rolled over, naked. Mitch used his knee's to spread her legs. Her hand grabbed his erection and put it in herself. They both groaned into they're kiss. Mitch thrusted in and out of her. His lips traveled down her neck and to her chest. He bit her left nipple, his other hand massaging her right breast. Sakura moaned and grabbed his hair, pulling him back up into her lips. After another minute of kissing they parted and started to breathe heavily. Sakura said his name softly into his ear and he nibbled on hers, making her shiver. Mitch started to pump in her harder until he felt the end coming. He grabbed her ass and squeezed. A moment later he came. His release made Sakura scream as her orgasm came. They collapsed next to eachother and kissed eachother again.

"I love you Mitch." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "And I love you Sakura."

Mitch laid his head on the pillow with a smile. In the back of his mind, he thought he heard something. It was faint. Like someone screaming down the street. A scream that said-

No

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura never felt so awkward when someone left on a mission. Maybe it was because it was her boyfriend. Maybe it was because he wasn't even a shinobi and he was doing a mission that could mean the fate of the whole village. When he left, he had nothing but a bag, the stone, and a travelers cloak. He looked like a normal villager. She left him at the village gate with a long kiss and a promise to see him soon. He gave her a small wave as he walked north.

She walked down the streets not really knowing what to do with herself. She was pretty sure Naruto and Sasuke were out with hangovers from the night before and were probably still asleep. Ino was probably working, so that only left....

"Why are you here" asked Tsunade. Sakura shuffled her feet. "Um..I'm bored."

"It's only been three and a half minutes since he left. Don't tell me your that dependent?" Sakura shrugged. "Well since your here, you can help me with my paperwork." The medic sighed and sat next to the Hokage and started flipping through the files. "I took an extra security measure on the stone."

"What was that" Sakura asked. Tsunade smiled, "I put it in him, surgically of course. About an hour before he left."

"Where is it?"

"The base of his skull. If people find it, it wont be fatal if they remove it. See, I think of you all the time." The Godaime handed her a file and Sakura skimmed it. It was a fairly basic procedure. A quick incision and slide it in. "His long hair should help hide the small bump" she said. Tsunade nodded and stamped a few files. "By the way, that fact never leaves the room. I did it so it appears he doesn't have it." Sakura picked up a stack of papers and looked through them. They had battle plans that the council had run buy, a whole stack of missions for ninja, ANBU, and EAU. "When do we get to go on these?"

"When the council approves them. We're basically waiting for Akatsuki to finish they're job."

Sakura read the hit and runs, assassinations, infiltrations, and full on assaults. They even had a deck of fifty two, the Tsuchikage obviously the ace of spades. She set the files to the corner of the desk and started looking over tax refunds and insurance payrolls. The pinkette rolled her eye's. Why did Naruto want this job? A bundle of energy like him, sitting at a desk? The world was getting more depressing everyday. "Can we start drinking" Sakura asked after half an hour. Tsunade's eye's widened. "Sakura! Do you think that's all I ever do? Drink?"

"Yeah."

"...."

They stared at eachother for a moment before Tsunade shrugged. "Alright. It always makes the paperwork more entertaining." She opened a desk drawer and withdrew a bottle of her finest, her fist hit the top of the desk and a small compartment opened revealing four drinking cups. "No Hokage has ever been able to find out all the secrets of this desk" Tsunade said. "It's said to be a doomsday machine in it's own. But it gives me warm and cool sake so it's good by me."

The blond poured them both a glass and they sipped it together. "When does Akatsuki attack Iwa?"

"Tomorrow. Well that's the plan. Hopefully it all goes to plan. If it doesn't, Akatsuki is getting a little visit from you, Naruto, and Sasuke."

"Sounds like fun. Can we do it anyway? You know I don't like those guys." Tsunade laughed and took a drink. "That's a great possibility, if Iwa weakens they're forces enough, I'm having a team go in and kill the rest. Akatsuki is too dangerous to have around. Who know's if they're going to end up going after the tailed beasts again."

Sakura evened out a stack of papers but she obviously wanted to ask a question. Tsunade pondered why she held her tongue. "You know Sakura, this is the first time you and me have spent anytime together since you returned."

"True it has."

"How bout we take time out from the unnecessary paperwork and have a little spar? You and me, like the good old days."

"As I recall" Sakura said with a coy smile. "Your idea of a spar was taking out the effects from menopause out on me." Tsunade's eye's dangerously narrowed. The tension quickly tightened. The rogue lion was taking on the packs lioness. In modern day society, that means, Bitch your going down. They're eye's never left eachother's as they stood and walked calmly out of the door. Shizune, who was at the desk outside froze as soon as they came through. "Cancel all appointments Shizune. I have to teach this bitch a lesson."

"Bring it hag" the younger woman said as the walked to the nearest training fields. The village seemed to part away from them as they marched through the streets. Children were crying as they're parents covered they're eyes. Cat's chased dogs, it was pandamonium throughout Konohagakure. Sakura smirked when they stopped in the middle of the training field. She slipped her hands in her kunai pouch and retrieved her black fingerless gloves and slid them on. Tsunade cracked her knuckles as she watched the EAU. She bit her lip and cracked her neck to get the kinks out. After a contented sigh and a loose feeling, she got into a battle stance. "Terms?"

"Anything goes" Sakura said stretching her arms out. The Hokage laughed, "I'll let you call it to give you a headstart."

"Why thank you shishou. Go!" Before Sakura finished saying the word four kunai were thrown and deflected. Sakura stepped back to avoid the shunshin punch that Tsunade was about to administer. Sakura smirked seeing that her sensei's style hadn't changed at all. Still a form of kick boxing, using just the feet and fists. In her travel's, Sakura picked up a few new styles to add to her taijutsu training. Tsunade came with a right hook but Sakura easily ducked under it and grabbed her arm. She flipped the Hokage over her back so she landed on hers. Sakura came down with a quick jab to the Godaime's throat but Tsunade caught the fist. She tried to crush the girls bones in her hand but Sakura pinned her upper arm down with her foot and pulled her fist from the older woman's. During the pull back, Tsunade jumped to her feet and tried to round house kick the pinkette but she blocked with her forearm. They both jumped back away from eachother, but when Tsunade landed she ducked to avoid the kunai swipe from a kage bunshin.

Tsunade pushed her foot back into the abdomen of the clone and it poofed from existance. 'She's gotten better' the blond thought as Sakura stared at her. The younger woman wasn't even breathing irregulary. Tsunade damned her old age and tried to make it appear she wasn't winded. That flop on the back really knocked the air out of her lungs. "Your going easy aren't you" asked Tsunade. Sakura didn't respond, only a small smirk played across her lips as she raised a finger. Her body exploded into pink sakura petals. The wind seemed to pick up and carry the flowers toward the Hokage. The petals started to circle around her and soon she was incased in hundreds of dancing flower petals. "What trick is this?" She raised her hands into a tiger seal. "Kai." Nothing. "Shit."

Sakura formed all around the Hokage. Like she was moving through the flowers at insane speeds than disappearing. The girl formed out of nothing and her fist collided with the older womans jaw. Then she disappeared back into the flowers. 'Damn it!' She was hit in the back, then the side, and front again. It all felt like it happened all at once. Tsunade doubled over and a fist caught her chin, sending her out of the flowers and into a tree. The petals formed back together into Sakura, looking like it never happened. There was a peice missing off her cheek so the Hokage could see the sick smile of teeth. But a petal fell into place, sealing it. Tsunade growled and ran forward. She put a large amount of chakra into her fist and threw it at the pinkette's face. Sakura was blown off her feet and she skidded across the ground, then poofed into smoke.

'Another bunshin? Damn you Naruto!' Tsunade leaned back as an uppercut from underground erupted. The Godaime spun around and grabbed another bunshin's arm and threw her into the clone that popped out of the ground. Tsunade pulled two kunai from her robes and spun them on her fingers before stabbing them back into two more clones. It didnt take her long until she noticed more clones were showing up. 'When was she able to make a clone? I had my eye's on her the whole time!' Tsuande cracked her neck again and shook out her fists. With a quick jump and drop, she smashed her fist into the ground, "Doton: Doryuso!" The result quake from her punch broke the ground around them. The confusion of the terrains transformation made the perfect distraction as clone after clone were impaled by earth spikes. Tsunade caught the sight of one backflipping onto a spike and bounding off. "Hit and run? Clever." Tsunade jumped down where the ground was uneven and put her back to the earth. She breathed heavily and swallowed. Her mouth was dry and the end of this fight wasn't in sight.

"You lose" said a voice in her ear. Tsunade gasped and looked down, she had a kunai to her neck and one to her kidney. She turned around and saw Sakura hanging out of the uneven earth. She had went underground again and used the vertical walls of earth as an exit point right behind her. "I guess the position of Hokage is up for grabs if you can beat me Sakura" Tsunade said slyly. Sakura scoffed, "Please, like I'd want your job. I'd be so full of wrinkles by the time I'm twenty five. I need to keep my face looking young for Mitch."

"Oh and fighting isn't stressful?"

"Nope, it's relaxing" the pinkette responded. She then helped the Hokage to her feet and they walked off to the tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's real gross Naruto."

"Please stop! Your going to make me hurl!"

"Kind of cute in a way."

"That's screwed up Hinata!"

Naruto giggled as he licked the beef from his ramen. Hinata laughed, Ino and Sasuke stared in horror. "It looks like you cut off a bad place" Ino said slightly cringing and hunched over.

"And your eating it" finished Sasuke. "Turn you on Teme?" Sasuke rolled his eye's and pushed his ramen away. His appetite gone. The blond laughed and stole the rest of his food. "No ramen goes to waste" he said. He gulped his own down and went to Sasuke's discarded bowl. Hinata smiled at the child like ways of her fiance. It was nice to have an outing like this with him. When they arrived Ino was already eating. They had no idea the girl had taken a liking to ramen. It was probably after she had rumaged through Naruto's head, a side affect of the most dangerous mind that ever graced Konoha. Sasuke had walked by and joined them. Naruto was finishing Sasuke's ramen when he felt himself being lifted out of his seat and set to the side. He looked over and saw Tsunade simply moving him. "You could have asked Baa-chan!"

"Pay attention to your surroundings brat! That's what I pay you for!"

"Touche" he mumbled. The flaps parted once more and Sakura walked in. "Well the gangs all here." She took the seat opposite of Hinata and leaned against the counter. Naruto set his bowl on the counter and smirked, "Were you two the ones making all that racket at the training grounds?"

"Possibly" Sakura said. Tsunade smiled, "Yeah, little Saku-chan sure as improved over the years." Sakura's eye's narrowed. "Call me that again I'll cut out your tongue."

"Ooo the sensitive side of her rear's its ugly forehead" Ino laughed. "That didn't make any sense" Sasuke pointed out. "So who won?" Tsunade growled at him and pointed toward the smiling Sakura. "She was toying with me the entire time. I'm sure of it."

"Your damn right I was!"

**"Shannaro!"**

"So did you see little Mitchy off on his mission this morning" asked Naruto trying his best to get on her nerves. Sakura nodded and ordered a pork ramen with hot green tea. "Where did he go" asked Sasuke.

"A small village to the north, Yashimou" the girl responded. "And as soon as we have no missions, I'm going to go see him."

"Does he have a place to stay? He will need a place."

"Just be sure it has extra sheet's and laundry detergent" laughed Naruto.

"Your dead, Naruto" yelled Sakura. She jumped up and slammed an empty bowl of ramen over his head. The china shattered and fell to the floor. Naruto smirked and tapped it head. "Hard as a rock!" Sakura smirked and cracked her knuckles. "I like breaking rocks" she growled. Ino chuckled, "It's true, Naruto. It's like her hobby." A small bead of sweat ran down his face as he looked at Hinata. His fiance giggled and took a sip of her drink. "Damn" he said. The next thing they heard was her fist hitting his face and him flying through the flaps of the entrance. "That takes care of that" the pinkette said while clapping her hands together. The rest of the resturaunt laughed except Sasuke. They didn't even notice he had left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira looked at the clock, "Only 9 am? This Kage job sucks." She looked at the letter that just came in and re-read it. "At least things are looking up." The map on the table in front of her had a pin through a small village in north fire country. It was a first place hit anyway. A small thump made Kira roll her eye's and go back to her paperwork. The window behind her shattered and a sword and head flew into the office. Kira looked down and her eye's lit up. "Oh this is new!" She pushed her seat back so it fell over, just as the window behind her shattered. A short haired man flew into the room and landed on her desk as she rolled to her feet. "Akatsuki" she growled when she saw his cloak.

She glanced behind her and saw her village was on fire. "Fuck" she grumbled. "I figured Konoha would hire you to do they're dirty work." The man looked at her but Kira felt a knee in her chest. She shot into the air and saw he was gone and below her. 'Shit he's fast!' She felt a foot hit her side, back, and mid-section all at once. While she was flying towards the wall, two punches collided with her face along with six stabs of a kunai. Her body slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. "Who are you" she asked as blood spilled from her mouth. "Names, Raigeki." Kira narrowed her eye's. She heard of him. Rumored to be faster than the Yondaime Hokage. From what she had experienced, it was true. Raigeki figured it was about time to eliminate the Tsuchikage when the door blew open. Raigeki didn't react in time as he felt something solid collide with his shoulder. He fell backward and out of the window. Whatever hit him was burning. It felt like his entire arm had fallen off. He looked up and saw a man standing in the window frame. He pointed something down at him and he pulled the trigger. Three loud booms came from the weapon and one hit Raigeki in the abdomen. He hit the ground with a scream. Raigeki grunted as he was picked up and thrown against a wall. The Iwa nin put a kunai to his throat and was about to kill him when Kisame's blade, Samehada came through his chest. The young nin looked at the end of the zanbatou with horrifed eye's as it ripped back out. The edges pulling most of his organs with it.

Raigeki started to go in and out of conciousness on his feet. "Oh kid" he heard Kisame's voice say. "What the hell happened to you?" The man responded too low for anyone to understand. Ao saw the hole in his shoulder and proceeded to check him over. His Byakugan came to life and he checked Raigeki's vitals. "He's fading. We need to pull him out. We can't afford to lose another." Kisame nodded and looked at the dead nin in the courtyard. "I think we caused enough damage. Let's pull out, our job is done." Ao nodded and flung Raigeki over his shoulder. As they sped off, Raigeki looked at the window of the tower and saw that man and the Tsuchikage. "Next time" he mouthed. "Your not getting away."

The village was in ruin. 10 minutes was all it took to decimate they're forces. Neji sighed as he dashed across the buildings to the rendezous. That's what Danzou had said. Decimate. Which meant that they didn't do that good of a job. They had lost Zetsu. He was on recon and popped up at the wrong place at the wrong time. His death was a fluke, nothing more. All in all, if it was a Konoha ANBU run they would have done well, but as Akatsuki, they had a reputation to uphold and they blew it. Iwa was stronger than previously thought. They had the advantage in numbers and strength. Neji slid through some mud and underneath the blown out section of Iwa's wall to avoid detection by the patrols. He ran to the foothills of the mountains, each step making him feel like the mission was incomplete. Danzou said that Konoha wanted Iwa annihilated. Blown away. A decimation was only a factor of one in ten. So Akatsuki took out 883 shinobi. Good but not good enough.

Neji slipped into a cave in the hills and instantly found a zanbatou at his throat. "Aren't we a little passed that at this point Kisame?" The blue man flashed his sharp teeth and chuckled. "I like to keep you on your toes." Neji rolled his non existant pupils and made his way into the cave. He stepped over Zetsu corpse and to wear Danzou and Ao were tending to the downed Raigeki. Suigetsu and Juugo were sitting on a rock, silent except for the slurp from Suigetsu's water bottle. Neji gave the guy a look. The once cocky assassin was now worthy of his title. He had grown up after a few years and rarely said a word to anyone except for Juugo. The oranged haired man had long since to control his bloodlust with the help of the Uchiha years back. It made Juugo and effective member of Akatsuki now that he could control his killing.

"Unless we pull those things out and seal the wounds, he's a goner" Ao said. Danzou pulled out a kunai and plunged it into the hole. Raigeki screamed and was flailing around but Kisame held him down. Danzou scooped the bullet out of his abdomen and Ao started to supply healing chakra to the wound. Raigeki took a large breath when the wound closed. "What the fuck was that?" Neji picked up the little peice of metal and studied it. "I have no idea" he said. "Is he going to make it?"

"He'll be fine" Danzou said.

'Good' Neji thought as he stared at Danzou. 'I need him.'

"We'll pull out and get to Amegakure" Kisame said. "We've done as much damage as we could without losing anymore men." Neji nodded and watched Kisame pick up Raigeki. A few moments later they were running back to Amegakure. Unknown to them a pair of eye's watched them. "Keep with them" said the female. "I want to make sure Danzou doesn't get into Raigeki's mind some how."

"Yeah, yeah" said the male. The woman grabbed his collar. "I didn't dig you out of your god damn hole so you can give me lip."

"Like I asked you to" he said as he walked away. He slipped his sythe onto his back and followed Akatsuki. The woman smirked and walked away. It was almost time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira groaned as the last of her wounds closed up. Anton watched the medic finish treating the woman's wounds and leave. "What was that?" Kira snorted and cracked her neck. "That was an attack from the mercenary group Akatsuki. Konoha must have hired them. I should have seen it coming but I didn't think it would happen so soon."

"That man, he was so fast" Anton said. She gave him a look. "Tell me about it. He hit me eleven times before I even hit the wall."

"I guess I can see why you need my weapons now. It's still a shame we don't have the stone."

Kira smirked, "Yeah...but I think I got the next best thing." She picked up a letter and handed it to him. "I can speak but I can't read" Anton said. She scoffed and took the letter from his hands and read it aloud.

"Tsuchikage. I know where you can find the man your looking for. He is in Yashimou, a small village in north fire country. There you will find Ishikano Ryusuke. He goes by the name Mitch Walsh. In exchange for him, I only demand one thing and it isn't physical. Meet me west of Yashimou in one week and I will deliver him to you."

"Well it seems they're willing to sell him out. He's obviously not that important to them."

"But he's important to us" Kira said. "Very important."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three day's of sitting in a room was all it took to snap. Three day's of staring at the ceiling. Waiting. Mitch felt awkward. Like his balance was off. He felt as though he was going to throw up. His sweat was cold. At the moment he was sitting on the bed of the hotel he got when he arrived in Yashimou. He laughed a little bit and laid back. Ryusuke had been silent for awhile and he was starting to wonder what the dark angel was up to.

Mitch had begun to expect an escape attempt. It's not like Ryusuke hadn't tried before. When he was seven, Ryusuke tried to force his way through the seal. Thanks to his father, the seal was resistant by itself to a forceful break out. The second time at age fifteen, Ryusuke tried a more subtle approach, he tried to slip through very slowly. He almost got away but Mitch was able to suppress and force him back into the seal. He wouldn't be suprised if Ryusuke found another possible way. Mitch stood up and stumbled into the bathroom. He looked like crap. He pushed the hair out of his eye's and frowned. One eye was Ryusuke's and half his mouth was turned into a sick grin. "Oh fuck me" Mitch whispered as he stared into his opposites eye. He felt like someone kicked him in the stomach suddenly. Crying out in pain he fell to his knee's.

"See, a little subtle tinkering with the seal is all it takes." Mitch realized that it was coming from his own mouth. "How were you able to touch the seal?"

"Oh little Mitchy, I'm not telling you my secrets. That would be way too easy for you." Ryusuke laughed and Mitch struggled to his feet despite the pain. He only made outside of the bathroom before falling to the floor again. "You see boy, no seal to contain something of my power is perfect. It may take time but it can be broken in time. These chains that hold my physical body in place are corroding. I'll be free in a matter of minutes and you will be dead. I'll be happy to drag your soul to hell when I'm out. It'll be a nice last bonding experience for the two of us!"

Mitch tried to scream but his voice wasn't responding. He crawled towards the door but when he reached up to pull it open, he collapsed to the floor. His eye's shut and it felt like he was falling into a pit of darkness. When he opened his eye's he realized where he was and jumped to his feet. The only light source was from what was like a hole in the blackened sky and white light shown down on Ryusuke. He was wrapped in barbed wire and the chains were connected to the darkness. The angel smirked when they made eye contact. Despite how he looks on the outside, Ryusuke looked completely diffrent in his physical body. His face was deathly pale with cracks in it. His hair was black and medium length. It was standing up and spiked. He had fangs, claws, and two multi colored wings which were wrapped tightly.

"So nice of you to join me" he said. Mitch said nothing but just stood there and stared at him. Ryusuke smirked and tucked at his bonds. Mitch grabbed his stomach in pain and doubled over. Ryusuke's arm was covered in dark chakra and with a yell, he disconnected the chain from the darkness. Mitch's eye's went wide as the angel used the chain like a whip and caught his leg. Ryusuke pulled back sending Mitch flying into the darkness. Ryusuke took the moment to drop the chain and attempt to pull the other free. It was about to budge when Mitch formed out of the smoke like darkness and grabbed him around the head. Mitch forced his thumbs into Ryusuke's eyes. The angel yelled and tried to knock his hands away. "Nice try Ryusuke. But I'm afraid you wont be getting out today!" Black blood started to flow from Ryusuke's eye's then Mitch laid a punch straight to his temple. He slumped over onto the floor.

"I'm going to have to find a seal master after this mission. This attempt was way to close." He reconnected the chains the same way he did last time. A good yank pulling the chain's tighter to another higher link. Mitch smirked when he heard Ryusuke's arm snap from the tension. Afterwards he looked at the chains and found they were indeed corroded. "Hm, looks like we're either going to exchange them or pour some coke on them." His vision came onto the angel. He sighed and turned away. "I still need you Ryusuke. Please be patient. I know it's not been easy being locked up like this for twenty one years but please, be patient." Mitch vanished from his mind leaving Ryusuke behind. He raised his throbbing head, cursing the chains, making him weak enough to fall to a human's punch. "I'm running low on patience boy. We're not playing on your time, we're playing on mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura walked into her apartment and pulled the pin on her EAU mask. She peeled it off and examined it. Blood covered the right side in little splatters. She tried to wipe the blood away and she went into her room to change. She had just got back from her week long misson. They believed Iwa was going to attack three villages on the borders of the country. She had been given control of defending the southern border. Her and a platoon of EAU defended the border, but only had a few engagements with low ranking chuunin. She had just got home so she would have to ask Naruto and Sasuke about they're assignments. Mostly Sasuke. Who had control of the north. Sakura showered and walked into the living room and stopped.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura....I'm so sorry" Sasuke lifted his right arm. In his hand, barrel first was a blood stained pistol. Sakura stared at the weapon for a moment, not realizing what it meant. Her eye's seemed to water up instantly and she yanked it from her hands. "What happened" she yelled as the tears rolled down her face. Sasuke sat on the couch and sighed. "It happened five day's after we arrived in Yashimou. We were attacked and I had to help Mitch make a run for it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch watched the EAU jumping building to building on patrols. Something was obviously up. It was possibly because they were the first village on the north end of fire country. He sighed and picked up his pistol and tucked it into his pants. The plan was now to skip Yashimou and head into Grass country undetected. That was the original plan if his identity was comprimised or Yashimou was attacked. Skip to Grass country and play the refugee. He was halfway out the door when an explosion tore through the street, sending the window into the hotel room. Mitch grunted and he ran down the hallway. He broke through a door and jumped out the back window, landing in the ally. Pulling his cloak over his head, he ran down the back ally into the street. As he neared the end of the ally, an explosion rocked the hotel, shooting Mitch out of the ally into the street.

"Shit" he cursed as he quickly got to his feet and took off full speed. He was just about to reach the village gate when someone pulled off to the side between two burning homes. "They're waiting to kill all those escaping" came a voice. Mitch looked up and saw an EAU with a snake mask. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"EAU's defending the north, west, and south ends of the country. I was assigned to the north." Mitch scoffed and pulled his arm from the Uchiha's grasp. "I know a way out. We'll get you to saftey, your my number one priority right now." Mitch nodded and followed him down the street. Iwa's forces definately outnumbered EAU but the assault units were living up to they're dreams. Mitch ran over the many corpses of dead Iwa nins. It was a complete massacre. EAU was definately something to be feared. They reached the north side of the village and Sasuke made a hole in the wall. Mitch made his way through it and took off north. He knew Sasuke was on his tail and he had excellent escort. Pumping chakra into his feet, he jumped and ran up a tree to stay clear of the forest floor.

Behind him, Sasuke's eye's widened as he followed. He was not aware Mitch was trained to use chakra. Last he heard, Mitch hadn't received any training. Sasuke took off after him and they ran for a few miles before he stopped Mitch in his tracks. "Somebodies out there" he said. Mitch nodded and silently crept forward. What he didn't expect was the solid punch to the back of the skull. His vision darkened as he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Sasuke grunted and looked up to see three figures morph out of the forest. The first was woman, wearing a blue battle dress. She had swords and ninjato all over her body. Sasuke knew it was the new Tsuchikage. She had a reputation of ruthless kenjutsu expert. To her right was a man that stuck out. He was very tall, bald with a small beard on his chin. He wore a long leather trench coat with what seemed to be a dark red buisness suit underneath. On her left was ninja whose eye's were covered by they're headband. He was ghostly pale and wore pure black robes.

"You've brought him?" Sasuke nodded and pointed to him. "Who are you" the Tsuchikage asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah, a pleasure, I've heard alot about you, Uchiha. I'm the Godaime Tsuchikage, Ishikano Kira. Now for your end of the bargain, what do you want?" Sasuke pulled the pin on his helmet and took it off. "You are aware of the Kage summit's CR Protocol are you not?" Kira nodded.

"Well, the meeting for the CR Protocol to take on the Uchiha clan is coming up and he is currently in the way of me, getting what I want."

"Oh, he's got the girl you want to have your little Uchiha kiddies?" Sasuke nodded, "There's more to it but that's the main purpose. All I want is that if by some means, you take control of Konoha, invade, ect. I want her and my family safe. I know for a fact you have more power than you appear to."

"All the power to wipe Konoha off the map" smirked Kira.

"I just want safe passage, so my wife, family, and myself can restore the Uchiha clan."

"Deal" Kira said. "It's not like sparing one family will hinder any of my plans." She nods to the robed man next to her. He moves forward and lifts Mitch up to look at him. "Hai, it's him. No genjutsu." The man pulled Mitch to his knee's slapped his face slightly. Mitch shook his head as he came to. "What the fu-?" A punch from Kira sent Mitch spinning into a tree. He let out a small scream and tried to get up as he saw her approach again. "Hello cousin" she said as she kicked him in the jaw. His head snapped back and blood flew onto the tree's bark. Sasuke sighed and looked away. Kira dragged the barely conciouss Mitch back over to where everyone was and dropped him. She wiped some of his blood from her hands on her pants and took one last look at Sasuke. "Don't worry" she said. "You'll never see him alive again. Kira turned back to her cousin and reached down, grabbing him by the back of the neck. Everyone noticed her freeze when she gripped on the neck.

"Uchiha, where is the stone?"

"I have no idea. It was his mission to hide it."

Kira's mouth pulled into a full fledge smile. "He hid it quite well." She pulled him up to his knee's and pulled one of her ninjato's out. Leaning forward she whispered into his ear, "The stone is ours." Mitch seemed to snap out of his stupor and tried to force himself out of her grasp. "Sasuke" he yelled. He had been out for most of the time, being betrayed never even crossed his mind. "What are you doing?" Sasuke only stood there. Mitch looked from him to the grinning Kira. "No....Sasuke what the fuck!?" He struggled more against his captor but she held him tight. Kira took the ninjato and peirced the back of his neck. He let out a scream of pain and thrashed around. Blood ran down his neck and down his back. "I'm going to fucking kill you Sasuke!" The Tsuchikage wrenched the blade, scooping the stone out of the back of Mitch's neck.

Sasuke stared wide eyed at Mitch. The look Mitch gave him caused his veins to freeze. Soon, Mitch fell to the grass. Kira bent over and picked the blood staind pistol out of his pants. She held the stone and handed him the pistol. "Thanks again, Sasuke-_kun_ for giving me what I need." The Uchiha seemed to unfreeze and pulled his Kusanagi from it's sheath. The man in the trench coat pulled another pistol and aimed it at him. The one in the black robes pulled his headband back to show he had no eyes, just empty pivots. Kira just smiled and held the pistol out to Sasuke. "Give it to her as a souvenier." The man in the black, scooped Mitch up and the trio disappeared back into the forrest, leaving Sasuke to stare down at the pistol.

'What have I done?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There was nothing left of him" Sasuke finished. "Just a pile of blood and his weapon." Sakura paid no attention. She held the gun and sobbed into one of the couch pillows. It killed Sasuke to see her like that. It hurt him even more that he was the one that caused it. "Sakura...I-"

"Please Sa-Sasuke. Leave. I-I-I want t-to be alone!" The Uchiha nodded and stood up. In an instant he was gone. He had to tell the Hokage, Mitch was dead and Iwa had the stone. When he arrived he found Naruto standing by Tsunade's desk looking over maps and pointing out where engagement's on his part were. "Sasuke? When did you get back?"

"About half an hour ago" he said grimly. Naruto tilted his head and looked in Sasuke's eye's. "Where's Sakura?"

"She wont be joining us."

"Like hell, she's leader of the southern platoon" Tsunade said. He shook his head. "She wont be of any help and we have a bit of a bigger problem." Both nin looked at him. He was north leader. If it was bad it was bad.

"Mitch is dead and Iwa has the stone."

"What" Naruto said disbelievingly. "I tried to get him out of Yashimou! North to Grass country but it was only me and him, and we were ambushed by Ishikano Kira herself!" The other two realized why Sakura wouldn't be showing up. Sasuke must have went right to her. "Are you for sure he's dead" asked Tsunade.

"The biggest piece of him was the weapon he had. He jumped infront of the jutsu that would have killed me." That lie was the least Sasuke could do for Mitch after what happened. Naruto groaned and moved toward the door but he was stopped by someone grabbing his shoulder. He turned and saw the Hokage looking at him. She moved past him and out of the door. Tsunade knew more than anyone in the room at the time what it was like to lose someone that close during a war time. She would consul Sakura better than any of her teammates. Naruto shut the door behind her and sighed. "This puts a damper on things."

"Why wasn't I told that he knew how to use chakra?"

"Because Iruka and I have been training him for the past two months. He wanted to do it so he could suprise Sakura." Sasuke chest tightened with that statement. Never since he had defected had he felt so much guilt in what he did. If he could take it all back he would. But it was too late.

"I know, Sasuke."

"Know what?"

"Your true feelings for Sakura" Naruto said. "It must have hurt to have to tell her the news?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled and walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Give her time to get over it. Just be there for her and I'm sure she'll come around. Just be patient." The tightness in Sasuke's chest grew. He felt like he was suffocating. The rest of the time in the office was a blur. The next thing he that was going on was that he was walking in his front door. He stumbled into his bedroom and fell onto his bed.

And for the first time in years, Uchiha Sasuke cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Knock knock_

Sakura jumped at the sudden noise. She looked up and realized she had fallen asleep on the couch. Looking down at the pistol in her lap, she felt the tears come to her eye's again. The pinkette stood and walked to the door, still clutching onto the weapon. Not even looking through the peep hole she opened the door to see the Godaime. No words were exchanged as the Hokage shut the door and gave Sakura a reassuring smile. She broke down and wrapped her arms around the Kage. Sakura sobbed uncontrolably. Tsunade felt a few tears run down her face as well. She ran her hand through Sakura's hair and whispered that it was going to be ok.

Deep down inside, she knew she failed too.

_Flashback_

_Tsunade stood next to the desk of Namikaze Minato as he stared at the brunette infront of him. The woman's eye's were puffy and red from crying. If Tsunade had paid attention she would have seen a few in Minato's. "I understand why your here" he said. The baby in Tsunade's arms cooed bringing her attention to him. She smiled and handed him her finger which he smiled and played with. _

_"I just need somewhere for him to be if it doesn't work. Do you understand?!"_

_"I do, Nakoya. I do" Minato said. He looked at the baby in Tsunade's arms and sighed. "Are you willing Tsunade?"_

_"I'll love him as my own." Nakoya smiled, "Thank you Tsunade. You have no idea how much this means to me." Tsunade tried her best to give her a threatening look. After all they were enemies from diffrent countries. But the woman had presented an opprotunity to Tsunade that she may never have again. "I'm only doing it for the child, Nakoya."_

_"That's more than I could as for." Minato smiled and stood up, hugging the woman. "For Ryusuke's sake, I hope you return."_

_"Me too, Minato-kun" with that said she disappeared leaving baby Ryusuke in the arms of Tsunade._

_End Flashback_

'She came back' Tsunade thought. 'Took her son with her.' She had long forgotten about the child until two months ago.

_Flashback_

_"Alright alright, let's set this mystery aside. Who are you?"_

_"Mitch Walsh" he said with a small bow. "Son of Ishikano Nakoya, nephew of Tsuchikage Yusuke." Tsunade's eye's flashed red for a moment. "Did you say Nakoya?"_

_"Yeah, my mother had some stories about you" Mitch said smiling. Tsunade narrowed her eye's at him. "How is your mother these days?" All four saw him tense up. Mitch seemed to gulp and sigh. "I killed her eight years ago. Just like I did with the ones who killed my fiance and just like I killed the Tsuchikage_."

_End Flashback_

'He came back on his own. I was so suprised when I saw him. One day a baby in my arms. A possible son to be. The next, infront of me twenty one years later, a fine man.'

The tears came to Tsunade's eye's and she was crying almost as hard as she. Soon they both fell asleep, too tired from crying to carry on the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood infront of the memorial stone and sighed. He wasn't a shinobi in the ranks. No matter what he did for Konoha his name would never be on the stone. For Naruto, that wasn't good enough. Something in some way had to be done. He thought of Sakura and Sasuke and smiled. After searching for an and a few kage bunshins later, a small rock, chisled into a square was in the grass at the memorial stones foot.

_In Memory Of_

That was all it said. In the end it wasn't about Mitch anymore, it was about all of the names on the stone. Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Chouji, Jiraiya. Naruto laughed a tiny bit as he put his hands behind his head and walked away from the stone.

No tears escaped his eye's because in the end it would be alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A roaring applause woke him up. He jumped awake and found himself chained to a wall. Mitch grunted and tried to break free. There was no point, the chains were too tight. He looked around and saw he was in alone in a cell. On the other side of the bars were more cells, occupied with hundreds of people. Only he had one alone. Mitch grunted and tried to look out the only window in the cell. All he could see was Kira standing on a ledge of the her tower, holding the stone.

That thought made Mitch struggle against his chains. Iwa had the stone. Mitch knew that they would be coming for Ryusuke anytime now. If they had both, Konoha...no all the nations were doomed. He pulled on the chains and yelled.

He had to get out. He had to get the stone back. He had to get back to Sakura. And most importantly.

'Fuck Ishikano' he thought with a smirk on his face.

The next on his shit list was Uchiha Sasuke. And he was going to pay dearly.

* * *

**Duh duh duuuuh. I bet you didn't see half that coming. **

**Ok, let me know what you think. Please R&R PLEASE PLEASE PlEaSE**

**Till next time,  
Blood Rain**

**P.S. I will be trying to update the rest of my stories. For some reason I've got major writers block on all of them. They are not dead, They will be completed.**


	8. The Battle for Village Square

Naruto crept along the side of the building. He had infiltrated an Iwa occupied village northwest of Konoha. The rock village was slowly but surely making it's way across the country. Konoha was relying on hit and run tactics only sending out a few ninja at a time. It been two weeks since the village of Yashimou was finally overrun and destroyed. The counter attack was brutal, lead by a full enraged Sakura. She tore right through the lines of enemies directly to they're commanding officer. The man didn't even stand a chance. She ran right and into the tent where he was barking orders from. Her taichou's ninjato pierced his throat and the punch collapsed his face. When Naruto approached Sakura later about it, she smiled. "Who says revenge doesn't make you feel better?"

Naruto sighed and jumped up onto a building. All he had to do was cut the head from the man in command. Very simple. Especially if no one know's your coming. Naruto peeked around the corner see if anyone was looking up towards. No one should be, it was three in the morning. He crept along the window sill and silently slid the window open. Creeping across the room, he found himself looking at an occupied bed. Naruto smirked and pulled out a kunai. He moved his way over to the bed and looked at the occupant.

'Occupants' he corrected himself as he looked down at them. 'Shit.' He dropped the kunai to his side and grimanced behind the mask. In the bed with his target was a middle age woman and two children. "Fuck me" he said in his mask. Naruto took a deep breath and did what any ninja would do. He whipped the kunai up and plunged it into the mans neck. No one even seen Naruto's mask because he was already out of the window as the family members woke up. Naruto was across to the next building when he heard the wifes screaming. Behind his mask, Naruto tried to force his tears down. He made two children fatherless. The ninja web of hate carried on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade tapped on her table at the council meeting. Even with a war going on, it was still boring as hell. The most interesting thing that had been said was that Kirigakure was on the northern border of the country. Possibly ready to take out survivors or refugee's. It wasn't until Nara Shikaku stood up to announce the next order of buisness that Tsunade was fully alert. "The council has discussed performing the CR Protocol for the Uchiha clan." The Godaime shot his eye's toward Sasuke. His eye's were questionable of the action as well. For some odd reason, he didn't see it coming. "The council has proposed a list of kunoichi that would be suitable to carry the children of the Uchiha clan." An ANBU appeared and started to hand out paper to each people in the council. Tsunade nodded when she was handed hers and gazed over the list. She sighed and put the paper down. Only three names were present on the list.

"We are very aware of the war going on outside the walls and we propose that only one be selected for the clan" said Chouza. "And we've decided to let the Uchiha pick who he wants as his wife." The council chuckled slightly at the idea of forcing Sasuke to marry somebody. It was obvious the Uchiha didn't like this forced upon him. Tsunade didn't like this being forced upon three of her most powerful kunoichi. The heads on the council were gonna roll if they found out.

"Choose Uchiha-san."

"I have to now? I couldn't talk it over with them" asked Sasuke. His eye's were wide with worry. The Hokage smirked to herself. She invisioned him to pull out an inhaler and suck the thing dry. Inoichi shook his head. "I'm sorry Uchiha-san. You need to make the decision now." Sasuke glared at the council. He knew it was they're way of making his life hell. They didn't like him and he was still to young to even be on the council. If the Uchiha clan even had one older member alive he wouldn't be there. He looked over the names on the list. Really he didn't even need to bother looking at the other two. The first name on the list was the one he killed for.

"Haruno Sakura." Tsunade's eyes widened. It had only been two weeks, there was no way Sakura would stand for this. To her suprise, Sasuke stood and vanished from the room. Tsunade looked at the council and scoffed. "You do realize Sakura's going to have all your heads for this? She just lost her lover two weeks ago."

"I know Hokage-sama" said Inoichi. "But it has to be done. The Uchiha clan may become important in the future. Besides, ninja die and the loved ones have to move on."

"Have you moved on Inoichi?" The blond man glared at the Kage. "Dismissed" was all Tsunade said before she stood and left the room. Inoichi and Shikaku stood and moved towards the door but a hand stopped Inoichi. He turned to see Chouza. "Are you really over it?"

"Do I look like I'm on an active roster?" Inoichi turned and left his two old teammates behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch breathed heavily and blood flowed from his mouth. He blew out what blood was in there and looked up. "What's the point in torturing me if you don't need information?" Kira smirked and lifted his face. "Because its fun."

"Point taken" he said lowly. She picked him up by the back of his hair and forced him out of his cell. "Let me show you something." Mitch didn't say anything as he walked infront of her. They exited the cell block and out into the courtyard of the Tsuchikage tower. He figured he would have to go in there but she forced him out into the street. "You think I would keep all this good stuff in the tower?" Mitch rolled his eye's and followed her. He realized he was shirtless and his seal was showing. 'Oh shit' he thought. His arms were bound, making him defeneless. If they wanted to beat the angel's host, they were more than welcome.

As he followed the Tsuchikage the people in the streets moved to the side as the two of them walked through. Mitch noticed the looks on peoples faces and sighed. Is this the life Naruto and the other Jinchuuriki had to live. A sharp pain shot through his head and he flew forward into the dirt of the street. Mitch got to his knee's and he looked and saw a man in his sixties holding a bloody shovel. "That's what you get demon!" Mitch looked up at the man then at Kira. "Does everyone know?" She nodded and moved on. Mitch said nothing and got to his feet to follow. He felt blood roll down his back from his head. It felt like his brain wanted to fly out of the front of his was trying to shake the pain from his head when something slapped him in the stomach. It felt like a bow staff or kendo stick. The sudden pain made him vomit. The fact that he hadn't eaten in three day's made him dry heave stomich acid. He stumbled but kept following Kira. Mitch had been through more pain in North Korea. This wasn't so bad.

"Where are you taking me" he asked when he got closer. Kira laughed. "I figured I'd show you something before I eventually kill you."

"Oh? How nice of you."

"I see you developed a good sarcastic side cousin." Mitch smirked. "You have to keep the fun alive some how....cousin." They walked into Iwa's garrison. Where ROCK headquarters, the armory, and shinobi housing. She lead him right up to the armory and smiled. "Here's what we have in store for Konoha!" Kira nodded to three shinobi by a giant sliding door. They pulled it open allowing Mitch to see inside. No words could have described what Mitch seen other than "Holy fucking shit!" The entire armory was loaded out with Howitzers, artillery, shells, gas canisters, and trucks. Of to one side was a larger stinger missle launcher and a voulcan fifty caliber gatling gun.

"Now to show you the secret weapon" Kira said with a smile. Mitch went to look at her but a fist hit his temple, sending him to the ground.

When he was starting to come to, Mitch realized he was laying on cold steel. He opened his eye's and found himself laying in a lab of some sort on the floor. There were machines and computers all around. The only thing that really caught his eye was the giant tube filled with liquid and the horror inside. The contents of the tube looked like a horribly mutated man. It had no eye's and was completely bald. It's face was dilapitated as if someone had twirled it around before putting it on. The lips of the mouth were also missing. The body was very muscular, he could easily rip three men in half all at once.

"This is project behemoth" said Kira. Mitch stood up and stared at the creature. "What the hell is it?" Kira walked around the glass tube and slid a finger down it. "This is the future of Iwagakure's army. The Behemoth will tear through just about anything. So dense it can take the brute force of anything you throw at it. This my dear cousin, is what your here for." Mitch's eye's widened as he realized what she meant. Kira smirked and looked at the beast inside of the tube. "He is the reason for your existance. Behemoth is your death and you are his birth."

"Wait, wait, wait a fucking second! What the fuck do you mean!?" Mitch backed up against the computers and tried to find a way to free himself from his bonds. But there were no edges sharp enough to cut through the steel shackles. He turned around and was clubbed down to the ground. He looked up and saw the other man. "You are no ninja" he said heavily as he was lifted up.

_"Ahh...a man from my world."_

_"Your Russian? What are you doing here?"_ Anton smiled and pointed a gun to his head. _"Buisness."_ Mitch gulped but gave no other reaction. If he was going to get back to Konoha he needed some kind of information. _"Your the guy supplying Iwa with weapons from a diffrent world? Wow that's awfully nice of you."_

_"Figured Id' spice things up a bit."_

Mitch gave him a small sarcastic smile and placed his head into the barrel. _"I know you can't pull the trigger. So humor me? What do you get out of this? Not cash surely?"_ He watched Anton's eyes move behind him to the only other person of the room. Mitch could see her reflection in his pupils. _"I see"_ he hissed silently. _"Trust me on this Russian. If I get free, I will kill her. Do you understand? I don't give a shit about you. Your nothing. Just an arms dealer."_

Anton gave a yell of anger and grabbed Mitch's throat. _"Fuck you! I'll take everything you've ever loved!"_

_"Your talking to a man that already has"_ Mitch responded fluidly. _"If you want to take something, you have to kill me."_

_"And kill you we will" _said Anton. "We will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura stood infront of Tsunade's desk with her mouth wide open. "The council wants me to what?! No way in hell Shishou!" Tsunade's day was slowly downgrading from crap to shit. "Sakura! You know I didn't want this to happen! Hell, Sasuke didn't even see it coming. The council told him to make a quick decision!"

"Does the council think it can just play peoples lives? That's what they did to Itachi! That's what they've been doing to all of us! I'm going to-"

"I'm sorry Sakura. I truely am. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. But the council has finalized the decision. You and Sasuke are part of the CR Program. When it's over, you can leave him!" Sakura was red in the face. Tsunade could almost see the rage cirrculating through her veins, they were almost poking out in her forehead. The girl suddenly stood up straight and disappeared in pink petals. It was obvious that it wasn't a good time for Sakura. Losing Mitch then Sasuke being forced on her. There was nothing Tsunade could do about it, other than throw an angry face at the council and Sasuke.

There was a knock at her door and Tsunade was about to tell whoever it was to beat it when it flew open revealing Naruto. He seemed to dance into the room and sit infront of her. "Do you love me Ba-chan?" The blond looked at him intensely then went back to her work. "No." Naruto never skipped a beat. "I bet you will."

"Highly doubt it" said Tsunade playing the game. At least it was a break from the paperwork and the council. "But what did you do Naruto?"

"Well...you know that fucking demonic cat Tora?"

"Yeah, I have a retrieval mission for her right here." Naruto giggled and his face was in a sick grin. "Guess what? I have it's head!" He pulled out a handful of fur that had two eyes and a mouth with it's tongue hanging out.

"Ah!" Tsunade jumped up with a peice of paper stuck to her head. Naruto wasn't infront of her anymore, nor was he in the office. "Did I fall asleep?" The Godaime leaned back in her chair and spun around towards the window. "All the stress is really getting to me. It's almost time to name Naruto Hokage, then it's his issue." She was about to return to her paperwork when a pink light filled her office. Tsunade looked into the distance and saw a pink vertical beam in the sky. A moment later it disappeared and an explosion shook her office.

The Hokage jumped from her seat and out of the window, racing to see the source of the explosion. She ran passed panicked people, who were running in the opposite direction. After closing the distance she found herself at Training ground seven. Or what was left of it. The only patch of grass was the three by three patch that Sakura was standing on. The rest of the place looked like a barren waste land. Tsuande was about to call out and get the young girls attention when Sakura went through more handseals. The pink beam circled around her again and she released the seal. The explosion sent Tsunade off her feet. She was able to flip and skid across the ground on her feet. When the smoke cleared, she saw Sakura with her face in her hands. Obviously crying. Tsunade walked forward about to give the girl a hug, then Sakura gave a sudden lurch. Tsunade gasped as she fell to her knee's and threw up. "Sakura!" The Godaime was already at her side before she finished yelling her name. Tsunade laid her down on her back and channeled chakra into her hands. She moved her hands to her head trying to find the issue. Her hands went down to her chest. Nothing. Sakura looked terrible. Her skin was pale and there were dark rings around her eyes.

Tsunade moved past her stomach and further down. And found the problem. Her eye's darted to the young girls. "Your..."

Sakura nodded and grabbed her wrists, "Please don't tell anyone."

Tsunade's day went from crap to shit, then bumped up to good again as she hugged her student. "Don't worry Sakura. I'm here for you." Sakura smiled and broke into more tears. But they weren't sad. Sakura gripped the Hokage's sleaves tight. "Thank you!" The Godaime smiled and stroked the girls hair. "Any regrets?"

"Not a single one" she cried. "How can I be so sad and happy?"

'Because your having a child with your dead lover? You have to marry Sasuke and your already pregnant with anothers child? You don't want to love Sasuke because someone has already filled the gap?' All these thoughts ran through Tsunade's head for why she might feel that way. "Will you keep it?"

"I would never give up my child shishou. Especially when the source is someone I truely love." Tsunade smiled. "Of course, if I have to. I'll love all my children from Sasuke, doesn't mean I have to love him."

"That's the answer I was looking for" the blond said as she hugged her student more. "Come on, lets go get some lunch." Sakura smiled and nodded. She was indeed hungry and pickles with terryaki sauce was sounding absolutely delicious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch was sprawled out in his cell, coughing up tiny specks of blood onto the floor. It had been three day's since he saw the Behemoth. It didn't take him long to realize what Kira meant by his death was Behemoth's birth. It was never Mitch who was the key. The key was Ryusuke. He rolled his head on the floor and looked across the corridor at the cells full of people. Ninja of enemy countries, allied countries, as well as Iwa itself were trapped in the cells. The seals all around made it impossible for them to use chakra and in the end helpless. Mitch smirked, his one advantage over everyone in fighting. He didn't have to rely on chakra. He could fight on his own.

He crawled over to the bars and looked across again. Another man on the otherside looked at him and nodded. Mitch had a plan. He was going to be sacrificed to the Behomoth in a few short hours. He didn't intend on being used. But there was a chance he would fail and Ryusuke would be extracted. That would lead to death and no Sakura, so extraction was out of the picture.

The wait was starting to drive him insane. 'Why can't they just try to kill me already' he thought. It wasn't the fact that he was most likely going to die, it was the fact he was waiting to. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. 'I need a shower.' Mitch picked up a rock and threw it against the wall. "Meh" he said as he crawled over to it and picked it up. 'Fuck what am I doing? I'm about to die and I'm playing with a god damn rock!"

He stood up and leaned against the wall. Then the door to the cell block opened. Mitch ran to the bars and saw Kira walking down the stairs. "Oh thank you! I was starting to go completely insane! Get me out of this fucking cell and try to kill me already!" Kira gave him an odd look and opened the bars. Three guards moved past her into the room and put an unexpected punch into Mitch's face. His head snapped back and he threw his punch as he fell backwards. The momentum from the punch broke the man's jaw. Mitch spun around and laid a kick to anothers stomach. He was tackled down into the floor where the last guard was pounding his face in.

"Enough" Kira said. The gaurd dropped Mitch and stood up. The only sound was the guard with the broken jaw screaming. "Want to get on with it?" Mitch looked at Kira and rolled his eyes. "Yeah lets go." Mitch allowed the guards to bond his arms and force him down the hall behind Kira. "So when your done with my body, where are you going to put it?" Kira pointed to the south wall of the village. "The Pile."

'I don't like the sound of that' he thought. After walking for a half hour through the populated streets. People again moved to the sides to avoid being killed by Kira or if Ryusuke decided to break free. When they arrived at the compound, Mitch saw Anton and the weird guy in the robes. Mitch gave them both a nod as they set him before the tube that held Behemoth. He looked around and saw the catwalks lined with shinobi waiting for something to go wrong.

"Your very calm about this" Anton said when he came up to him. Mitch shrugged, "I'm not worried about dying, cause it's not my time."

"There's no way your going to survive this."

"There's so many things I haven't done" Mitch said sarcastically. Anton smiled and leaned down closer. "So many things yes? I hope your not planning on going back to your woman?"

_"How do you know about her?"_

_"The boy, Sasuke. Said something about the CR Protocol."_ Mitch didn't respond. Of course he knew what that was. _"Sasuke wants her for the CR Protocol." _

_"In the end, the boy wanted her to be safe. Kira gave him her word she would be safe."_

Mitch said nothing as the man in the black robes stepped infront of him. Nothing mattered to him when the idea of Sakura being used as a breeding tool jumped into his head. The next thing that jerked him out of his thoughts was the freakish pain in his abdomen. He yelled out as a bright light over took him and the next that followed was darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was walking back towards the table that Naruto and Hinata were sitting at. She had her drink in her hand and she was going to tell the two the news about her pregnancy. The table was no more than three feet from her when she felt like something hit her in the chest. It was a gripping pain that made her drop her glass. Before she collapsed Naruto was at her side, holding her up. "Sakura-chan! Whats wrong!?"

"I dont know" she said. "It feels like I've lost Mitch all over again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only sensation was floating in darkness. Mitch sighed and looked around, only seeing darkness. It wasn't like the lights were off. It felt heavy and it was giving him some difficulty breathing. 'Is this it' he thought. 'The angel being extracted from my body. It's weird.'

"I thought you had a plan little Mitchy?"

"Ryusuke?" The sudden feeling of falling over came him, then suddenly he hit ground. "Oh fuck" he said as he rolled over and saw Ryusuke standing in the light. The first thing that crossed Mitch's mind was that the chains were gone, and he was free. Ryusuke walked over and dragged him back into the light. "No good being in the darkness. You and I have much to discuss before we depart from eachother."

"Don't even bother" Mitch said as he sat up. Ryusuke rolled his eyes and slapped Mitch in the face. "That's for being a baka. I'm going to give you a crash course in reality Mitch. Many secrets have been kept from you."

"Like?"

"When was I sealed into you and where?"

"At birth in my world." Ryusuke laughed, "Wrong! The correct answer is, sealed at age one and a half. Location, Iwagakure. Fuck what mom has told you. Why would I be in fucking New York City when that's Gabriel's territory. Listen here boy. I was doing my job and your father tricked me and sealed me into you. Your mother and yourself had just returned from Konoha to find a place for you if your family fucked it up. Dad takes you from mom, seals me, and shoves you two into New York. Then he goes off and does his thing."

Mitch stared at him, that wasn't that much of change but to find out he had been in Konoha for a short time when he was too young to remember anything. He wasn't sure what else he was lied to about. Ryusuke placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "They've extracted thrity three percent of me. Probably forty seven by the time we're done here. But the beast is already awake."

Mitch stood up and looked Ryusuke in the eye's. "What do you mean forty seven by the time we're done? They're planning on one hundred."

"I'm not planning on it."

"So your going to escape?"

"Not exactly" he said with a small smile. Mitch cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?" Ryusuke said nothing as he closed the distance between them and gave the young man a hug. His wings shot out of his back and covered the two of them. "It was nice while it lasted. But your going to need all the help you can get to survive. Good bye Mitchy."

Mitch felt something slam into his stomach and claw his way inside his body. "Ryusuke!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira watched the strand of chakra floating through the air focus itself into the Behemoth. After a moment the chakra started to fade. "What is this, I thought this was suppose to take thirty hours?" Nobody responded as Mitch's body fell lifelessly to the floor. "The process may have taken less time then we thought. The creatures bodily functions are up and running. It's just a matter of waking him up." Kira sighed and looked at the dead body of her cousin. She looked at Anton and smiled. "Power up the internal defibulators and send a current through the tank. Wake the big guy up." Kira looked at the body down below. "Just throw him in the pile." She grabbed Antons hand and pulled him to the exit but she stopped. Truning around she pointed a finger at the man who was about to wake the Behemoth. "Program him first before you wake him. Please. I don't need a monster tearing down my village now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Five Days Later**

Sakura growled as she stalked through her new home. Two days ago, the council fully enacted the CR Protocol. She wanted to watch something die or more importantly somebody. That person came walking into the hallway that exact second. It had been some sort of game between Sakura and Sasuke. When ever he saw her or vice versa, Sasuke was dodging a punch as she went by. Naruto witnessed it one day and started scoring Sasuke on his dodges. Sakura would gain points for each hit. Current score Sakura, twenty eight. Sasuke, 5. It was about to make twenty nine for Sakura when Sasuke slipped into another room.

The council meeting was a trap. A legal marriage. No wedding. No I now pronounce you. It was two people signing a piece of paper. Binding the now Uchiha Sakura to Uchiha Sasuke. Her package didn't exactly enjoy the idea either because she was throwing up all of the next day. Being three weeks along made her very irratable, and it showed.

Add ontop of that, she was still on the active roster as a shinobi in the mean time. Not until the baby is a serious issue to look after. In the mean time, pickles and terryaki were a must on a mission. She didn't understand why it was so delicious. She would throw up if it was a month prior to the pregnancy. The only question on her mind was, when was she going to break it to Sasuke? She couldn't avoid sex with him and a baby bump appear. She would have to tell the brooder that he was going to have to wait. Sakura walked back through the same hallway and into they're bedroom. She saw Sasuke on the bed, awake.

Sakura cocked her head to the side. 'Has he been dropping weight' she thought to herself. Sasuke had been acting a little odd the last few weeks since Mitch's death. Sakura was pretty sure it had to deal with giving her the message.

"Sakura-chan" he said quietly. Sakura sighed and walked to the bedside. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that the only reason I picked your name was because I really do lo-" His sentence was cut off as the window's to the bedroom flew inward. Sakura raised a pillow to shield her face from the flying glass shrapnel. She saw Sasuke against the wall to avoid it. Once the glass hit the floor, they both stopped. There was no chakra detectable at the explosion outside. They would have felt the spike in the explosive seal. "What the hell was that" asked Sakura. Sasuke shrugged and they both jumped out of the window into the courtyard where the was a sizeable crater were the explosive went off.

"Iwa?" Sasuke walked into the crater and picked up a peice of metal. After his quick examination he tossed it to the side and nodded. "Howtizer" he said. "Artillery, they're going to bomb us." As he said it white streaks filled the air, miles away from Konoha. They started thin then came raining down into the village. The Uchiha's watch buildings explode and collapse. The faces of the Hokage's shattered and fell onto the tower below. Just went they thought it was safe, another hellish rain fell ontop of the village. "They're going to smash the village to the ground" Sakura gasped. "We have to get to our gear" Sasuke said. Sakura took a breath and nodded. She knew what she had to do. 'I need to pound that Tsuchikage's brain to fucking mush.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade sighed when she saw the wave of explosions coming at her. Her and Shizune readied themselves at the window and jumped. Tsunade felt something solid hit her kimono and continue on. Shizune screamed when they hit the ground, the Godaime looked up and saw the face of her grandfather coming down toward her. They darted down the road as the buidling behind them collapsed. "I hope nobody was in there" Shizune panted. Tsunade nodded her head and looked to the sound of new rumbling. Another wave of explosions were coming. "Damn it where is the-"

_Attention Konoha citizens, this is not a test. You need to evacuate immediatly. Make your way to the tunnels at once. This is a code black invasion._ The message continued to repeat itself over the village intercom system. The Hokage moved to the side as fire ripped through the streets. Shop venders were flying out of they're windows completely engulfed in flames or in peices. "Shizune! Get as many ninja as you can into the catacombs below the city. When they stop is when we'll go up!" Shizune nodded and took off. Tsunade stood up straight and ran down the street to the EAU building. She needed her birthday present.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto let Hinata go to the evacuation tunnels, she was not permitted to fight being a predominate member of the council. He was the eighth one to the EAU building. He hadn't seen such quick destruction since Pein. He was shocked that he was experiencing another worlds war weapons. He couldn't belive the destructive power that place held. Before they were even able to mobilize, which was given a three minute ready in-out time, the village was already a ruin. Naruto put his helmet on and slid his hand down the front, activating it. He looked up and saw Sasuke doing the same and slipping his Kusanagi onto his back. Sakura was already and slipping on her katars. Another explosion rocked the building as more EAU operatives streamed into they're lockers. "Alright" Naruto said when a majority were present. He was sure some of them were taken out by the initial blasts. "Orders are to remain underground till the ground troops come into the village." There was an uproar of angry shinobi.

"Why can't we go defend our village?"

"Why must we hide under the ground like cowards?!" Naruto sighed and raised his arms to quiet everyone. "You all know I don't agree with this either. But these orders come straight from the old lady herself." The door to the locker room opened and they watched the Hokage strode in, incased in armor. On her back, a very large hammer. "Watch who your talking about gaki!" Naruto gulped and looked at everyone else. "You know your orders, get underground."

"Hai Taichou!" They all bolted from the locker room and into the basement of the building, where there were tunnels that lead down further into Konoha's inferstructure. Naruto sighed as the last hatched was closed and he pressed the bright red button on the wall. The explosion from above shook the cavern as the EAU building collapsed to the ground, sealing them in. The EAU stayed in one place, they mostly sat on the ground and waited. Naruto turned to Tsunade, who slipped a mask of her own on, and to Sakura. "Now you two, when we get up there, you both need to control yourselves."

"I promise nothing" Sakura growled. Tsunade nodded with agreement. The cavern shook as Iwa continued to shell the village. The only thing Konoha could do was wait. Wait until the shelling stopped and then give Iwa the fight of they're lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the smell. It smelled like rotting decaying flesh, because that's what it was. Mitch's eyes shot open and he took in a large breath of air. He felt like his lungs were on the verge of collapse as he continued to pull air in. In a fit of panic, he rose up and fell against concrete onto his back. He was panting trying to get his lungs working again. Mitch was looking to the sky and started to get his breathing under control. When he realized he was fine again, he sighed deeply. "Fuck!" His voice was raspy and his throat was intensely dry. Mitch sat up and felt the color drain from his face. He was laying on the top of a mountain of coprses. There had to be thousands of bodies just stacked ontop of eachother. The smell filled his nostrils and he collapsed. That's when he noticed something odd. His hands seemed cloudy and black.

Mitch gasped as he looked around and saw the world in a diffrent way. It was so bright and vivid, everything seemed to shine. Even the corpses below him. The skin tones were diffrent on all the bodies. But they ranged from black to white to gray. He looked at himself and saw that his skin tone was blacker than black. "What the fuck" he said to himself. He rubbed his eye's to the point where they hurt. When he pulled his hands away, his vision was normal again. Mitch looked around to try to find a way out of the decaying flesh pit. When he found nothing but a vertical wall, he sighed. "I need to get back to Konoha, but I need to get the stone." Silently he jumped onto the wall and ran up. He was suprised because it was so easy. It had never been so easy, he felt like a pro. When the wall came to an end, he landed on the ledge on the otherside. "I need a disguise."

He didn't want to henge, someone would be able to detect the chakra. He needed authentic clothing. It was then Mitch noticed he had nothing but pants on. He looked down and saw something even more shocking. His seal was gone. No chains, no barbed-wire, no seal period! Just another mess he needed. He crept down the wall to the next tower. He figured there would be somone on guard duty, so that meant an accurate change of clothes.

When he arrived at the tower, there were two men on either side facing the same direction. One seemed bored and the other looked like he had dozed off. 'Too perfect' Mitch thought as he crept up behind the bored one. In a quick movement, the guards neck was snapped and the now awake guard had his throat slit with a kunai taken from his partners pouch. Mitch unceremoniously dumped the corpses off the side of the wall, not before taking a uniform. He jumped off the wall and into the street. Now he was in on his way to the Tsuchikage's office. He had to admit it was pretty easy, he hadn't seen a ninja the entire way as he entered the courtyard to the tower.

It was empty, much like he expected it to be. If no one was in the streets, no one would be in the tower. Without knocking he entered Kira's office and looked around. It reminded him of when he first arrived here. But after Ryusuke told him about his past, he wondered how many times he was really here. Mitch walked over to the desk and started to search the drawers. All of them were empty. He looked through a few papers and sighed. They attacked Konoha three hours ago. Mitch gripped the paper and growled. He had to get back. Mitch moved his hands around the desk. A Kage should never keep something so secret out in the open. His fingers touched a loose peice of wood and he pulled it. On the other side of the desk, a compartment opened up, revealing the stone. "Thank you Kira for being a dumbshit."

Mitch gripped the stone tightly and looked towards the gate of the village. He needed to get to Konoha fast and there was no way he was going to be able to run fast enough. "No sense complaining. I have to move now or...else..." he stopped talking and looked at the stone in his hand, then he looked at the village gates, then back to the stone. He sly smile formed on his face and he pumped chakra into the stone.

Approximately twenty minutes later, Kokayo entered the Tsuchikage's office. She was her secretary so she of course knew the importance of the portal that was still open infront of her. She gave a small shriek and went to retrieve the stone when a loud roar stopped her from moving. A man came through the portal, riding a strange metal machine with two wheels. When she got a good look at him, she gasped. "Ishikano Ryusuke!"

"Names, Mitch Walsh. Remember it" Mitch said as he scooped up the stone and pocketed it. He roared the AR-1 motorcycle's engine to make Kokayo scream. Mitch hit the throttle and held the front brake, making the back tire spin and burn rubber but it forced the bike to turn and face the window. He released the break and shot forward through the window. The bike hit the ground and sped off. Mitch roared through the village quicker than lightning. No one even seen him go through the front gates, just a loud noise passing by and a cloud of dust.

'I only have a few hours to make it back' he thought. 'I hope they're putting up a good fight.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka snuck along the tree line above the shattered remains of the Hokage monument. The shelling had stopped an hour ago and Tsunade expected troops to move in at any moment. Iruka pulled out a pair of binoculars and examined the burning ruins of his home. He saw dead bodies and peices, his home, nothing but a foundation. "These bastards are going to pay" he said. "Oh yeah they are" said a deep voice next to him. He turned and saw an EAU. It was obviously Naruto from the design on his mask. "What do you see?"

"So far nothing. I'm sure once the smoke settles they'll be checking the corpses and for survivors." Naruto nodded and drew his ninjato. "It's time to get into positions." He made a few taps on his helmet and sent the command to the other EAU units. "Come on Iruka, let's get out of here." The chuunin nodded and followed Naruto back underground. They ran through the catacombs and started to yell. "Get to your positions! Inuzuka's get your hounds ready!"

People were running by them getting to they're spots. Naruto ran down the cavern, weaving in and out of shinobi heading in his direction. The plan was, they would take positions under key points in the village. When the Iwa forces were right above them, the Inuzuka's would use their Tsuuga and drill a hole right in the middle of them. Each position had an Inuzuka, three EAU, and a squad of about ten to twenty five shinobi. Naruto smiled in his mask. Iwa was walking right into the belly of the beast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira stood at the edge of the village. She was sharpening her blades on the steel rim of her boots. Behind her a monster of a man stood. It's chest rised with every breath when he exhaled it sounded like an animal growling. It's eyes were completely black and souless. The Behemoth stared toward the village, awaiting it's next objective. "Be patient" she said to the giant. "Soon you can have all the fun you want." The beast grunted but stayed silent otherwise. Kira slipped her blade back into her sheath just as a messanger appeared infront of her. "Tsuchikage-sama! All the explosives are gone."

"Looks like it's time for the ground assault" she said. She took a bandana and wraped it around her head to keep her hair out of her eyes. "Come on big guy. It's time to kill things." The beast roared and moved forward. The young messanger jumped to the side to avoid being run down by the beast. Kira smirked at this. That was the way he was designed, he doesnt stop until the mission is complete or he is killed. Kira laughed, 'As if that'll ever happen.'

Behind them, the shinobi fell into formation. The beast bent down and picked up the three hundred pound gatling gun with the ammunition. He also slung a stinger missle launcher onto his back. Kira raised her hand and flicked it forward. Iwa shinobi darted forward into the village. "Kill everyone!" There was a roar throught the crowd as they charged ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cavern shook as feet ran over top of it. Sakura cracked her knuckles and readied herself for the assault. The Inuzuka's got they're hounds ready and ninja got ready for the jump. Now was the time to exact her justice and revenge. Then the order came. In her helmet, it gave the orders to proceed. "Go!" Cries of "Tsuuga" echoed through the cave as the Inuzuka's shot upward. Sakura was right behind them. She ran up the hole and saw them break through. Iwa nin flew into the air just as Sakura reached the top. She jumped into the air and grabbed one by the foot. The man screamed as she slammed him into the ground and swung his limp body like a club. Sakura dropped him and slammed her fist into another face, shattering it.

Sakura smirked and she grabbed another by the throat. Before the man knew what hit him, he had three broken ribs and dislocated leg. She whipped around and saw that the suprise attack worked. No one had a clue it was coming. EAU had did they're job splendidly as they came out of the hole. She had just enough time to see this wave of Iwa nin fall. "Alright" she said. "Next position is two kilometers south, let's get on it!" They ran down the street and found another group of Iwa nin. Sakura spared no one as she dropped down into the group. Her katars teared the flesh on another womans face, causing her to scream and drop to the ground. Sakura raised her boot up and shoved it down on her face. She spun and slashed anothers legs then stabbed forward into a man's gut. She put her foot to the mans chest and pulled the blades out. There was a scream from the rear which caused Sakura to turn around.

"Holy shit" she said as she saw a huge man come around the corner. "Sakura-san! What the hell is it?" The only thing she really noticed was what was in his hands. The Behemoth lifted the voulcan and the tri barrels started to rotate. "Everyone! Get to cover!" The order came too late as the beast unleashed a hellish torrent of bullets into her unit. Sakura felt the bullets whizz by her head and she felt the blood flying onto her as her comrades were massacred. By the time the firing stopped, Sakura figured she was already dead. She slowly opened her eye's and saw that there she was the only one left. The Behemoth let out a loud roar that caused Sakura to turn to it. It stared her for a moment then walked on. Sakura jumped onto the side of the building and launched kunai, which embedded themselves into it's head. She came down and her fist landed on his face. Behemoth stumbled to the right and put it's arm up to keep from falling. Sakura watched it with wide eyes. That punch would have at least sent him flying.

Behemoth roared and raised his arm. Sakura attempted to block but the force behind it was massive. She was sent skidding across the ground and into a brick wall, shattering her helmet and knocking her out. The beast walked over and hooked her on a hook on his back. He roared and took off with her attached to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto formed a Rasengan and slammed it into the stomach of his opponent. The shinobi screamed and rocketed backwards. The blond spun around and grabbed another by his arm. He twisted and ripped it right out of it's socket. Naruto groaned as he leaned against a building. His luck had brought him in the middle of several highly trained Jounin and ROCK. He wasn't aware that Iwa nin were this well trained. Where was this intel? Then again, Sakura told them not to underestimate Iwa. He looked around for any surviving members of his unit but they were all dead. Naruto sighed and cracked his neck. A mission was a mission and he bounded off to the next way point.

The next portion of his objective was to pinch all forces into the center of the village. Like all the other units. Surround them, kill them quickly. He felt a chakra signature in the next block so he made a few dozen kage bunshins and they threw kunai into the squad of chuunin. The fell quickly and allowed Naruto to move on. He had another kilometer to go when he felt a massive chakra spike, followed by Tsunade's. Naruto cursed and veered off course toward the village center.

Naruto felt another spike and he rolled into the center, grabbing Tsunade as a blade almost came down on her skull. He rolled to his feet and propped her up. "Baa-chan! Are you ok?"

"Naruto! What are you doing here?! You have a mis-"

"Thank me later" he said interupting her. The blonde looked up and saw a woman bearing four blades. "Afternoon, Naruto-kun" the woman said.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?"

"I am Ishikano Kira, the Tsuchikage and I know all about you Jinchuuriki." Naruto growled and gripped his ninjato. 'Well, here's my luck, I'm fighting a Kage. Not my day' he thought. Before he could blind she was on him. He unsheathed his blade and blocked her swipe. They're blades locked and they were face to face. "Come on Kyuubi, show me what you got" she said and backed off. Naruto drew a kunai and blocked another strike from her. The blade slid down his and Kira's elbow came in and knocked him off balance. She rammed him, causing him to fall to the dirt. Naruto rolled to avoid another blow. As he was getting to his feet, the Tsuchikage got the drop on him. She was bringing the blade down to his face when a fist sent her flying across the street.

"Thanks Baa-chan" he said as he stood quickly. "Not a problem gaki."

Kira stood up looking perky as ever. She smiled and tapped her dual blades together. "Come on Uzumaki, I know you can do better!" Tsunade's eyes narrowed. She was trying to catch Naruto in a position to screw up and be out of the fight later. Tsunade hated to admit it, even with Sakura and Sasuke around, the only one they could really count on was Naruto. The only other one who even knew how to use a Rasengan was on a mission outside of the village. The Godaime sighed when she felt the energy swirl off Naruto. With a grumble she backed off, knowing she'd only be in the way.

Naruto smirked behind his mask and raised his right hand at Kira. The girl felt the wind pick up as they stared eachother down. "Senpo: Goemon!" The wind burst forward and he blew fire to enhance the attack. Kira frowned and flickered from sight before the attack reached her. Before she knew it, he was next to her. He laid a right hook to her jaw, sending her through nine walls and spilling out into the street two blocks away from the fight. Despite the ringing in her ears and the pain, she clumsily stood. 'Fucker's strong' she thought. 'I have to be more careful with him, I'm better than that.' She took a deep breath and waited ten seconds. In that time frame, all her abrasions healed. Her head pain was gone and she was in tip top form. "Futon: Suiran Reppu!"

"Naruto!"

The blond whipped around just in time to dodge the wind manipulated blades. Naruto ducked under one and clapped his hands together. "Futon: Reppusho!" Air shot out of his palms and blew the swords away. They both hit the ground and stuck in. Naruto smirked and felt her coming. Kira crawled out of the hole she made looking perfectly fine. Like she was never even touched. Naruto tilted his head to the side. He figured a punch in sage mode would end it. But he was obviously wrong, there was something about her that wasn't right. Naruto clenched his fist, it was a mistake to go into sage mode so irrationally. He never made clones to send to Myobokuzan. After his time in sage mode was over, he was as well. The blond cursed in his head and just darted forward. Kira met him and block his punch, but his natural energy kept going straight into her face, throwing her back. She growled when she landed and came forward again. Naruto made a few shadow clones and they started to circle chakra on his right hand. When they were done forming the Rasenshuriken, he took no hesitation to throw it.

Kira audibly laughed when she saw it coming. Wind chakra swirled around her hand and she grabbed one of the blades of the attack. She spun and threw the Rasenshuriken into a building. A moment later, it exploded out into the street. "How did you do that" asked a stunned Naruto. Behind the lines of the fight, Tsunade stared as well. Stopping that attack was unheard of. A kinjutsu stopped with a mere grab?

"I stopped wind with wind. Not that hard buddy" she taunted. 'I also have help.'

Naruto darted forward with a kunai and tackled her to the ground. He placed the blade at her throat and slit it. Blood oozed from the wound as she gasped for air, soon she lay motionless. Naruto stared for a moment before standing back up to make sure Tsunade was alright. Just as he made it back to her, he felt a jerk in his stomach.

'Kyuubi?'

**"Kit! Don't turn your back on her, she's a container!"** Naruto turned around just as two kunai were impaled into his chest. Kira growled as she pushed them in deeper. Naruto yelled out as she twisted the knives in his body. The intense pain made Naruto lose concentration and his sage mode deactivated. The other Jinchuuriki pulled the kunai from his chest and kicked him down next to Tsunade. Kira smirked and rubbed her jugular where it was still healing. She wasn't feeling anything, no fatigue, no chakra depletion.

Naruto gripped his wounded chest and Tsunade jumped over top of him. Kira kicked the Hokage in the face, sending her back to the ground. She leaned down and shoved her fingers into his wounds. "The great Uzumaki, defeated so easily." Naruto screamed as she dug her fingers in deeper. Her fingers surged with chakra disrupting Kyuubi's chakra flow so his wounds didn't heal. Naruto felt his eye's flash red as the Kyuubi's chakra forced its way out. Kira smirked and jerked her fingers out. Naruto screamed as she ripped off her mask and punched him in the face, knocking him unconciouss.

She shook her hand and mouthed "Ow."

"Damn his head is hard" she said. She looked down at the Kage and the next runner up. "Too easy" she said. "Why didn't we attack this place earlie-." A sharp pain shot through her back and she looked down. A katana was sticking out of her chest and it shimmered with electricity. Kira sighed and looked behind her. "Uchiha? What are you doing" she asked as blood ran down her mouth. "Making up for my mistakes" he said. Sasuke twisted the blade making Kira grunt.

"I'm sorry Kira, you've lost." Kira cocked her eyebrow and looked around. All around her, Iwa nin were being lead into the center. "What happened?"

"Your shinobi are not up to par with us" Sasuke growled shoving his sword deeper. Kira smirked and walked backwards so the blade was fully in her back. Her back bent and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Did you find my friend yet?" Before Sasuke could ask there was a roar. Sasuke pulled the Kusanagi out and disappeared. Bullets tore through the air where he was, leaving Kira smirking. 'All according to plan' Kira thought. From the confusion, Konoha nin were becoming bullet ridden corpses and Iwa shinobi were tearing the others who werent shot to shreds.

Sasuke's gasped when he saw the beast walking into the center. The weapon in his hand spinning and firing into other shinobi. Sasuke's hand lit up with lightning and he dashed forward, his sharingan barely catching glimpses of bullets as they came at him. The Behemoth didn't bother to track him after Sasuke disappeared.

The Uchiha appeared behind him, about to throw his Chidori into the beasts heart from behind but he had to stop. On his back, where his heart would be, was an unconciouss, Sakura. He cut the chakra off to his hand so he could grab his wife but the beast turned, back handing Sasuke into the nearest building. Behemoth raised the voulcan and aimed it into the hole in the building. The barrels spun and rounds poured inside, breaking the support beam. The building came down a moment later. The beast roared at his victory only to have Kusanagi shoved through his temple and out of the other side of his head. Sasuke reached down and grabbed Sakura then tore the blade out. He jumped down and laid Sakura down next to Naruto and Tsunade.

Sasuke sighed as he looked around. Konoha shinobi were decimated. They lost three hundred total from Sasuke's total count. Sasuke stared down the Tsuchikage who walked over to the beast and checked him over. Next to Sasuke was Iruka, who was currently looking worried. "Sasuke! We have to take these three and retreat immediatly."

"Where to" Sasuke growled. "We had this until that thing showed up! I ran my blade through his skull and he's still standing! We have to make a final stand right here!"

Iruka knew he was right. They were surrounded, no escape route. "Try to wake up the other three. We need all the help we can get" said Sasuke. Iruka nodded, and the other shinobi attempted to wake their comrades. Sasuke kept a close eye on Kira and the beast. 'That must be project Behemoth. That things a monster.'

Kira watched the shinobi form on eachother. She grabbed the beasts arm and smiled. "Kill them all."

Sasuke saw Behemoth raise his weapon and it start to heat up. Iwa nin closed in, cutting off escape. "Shit!" There was a loud noise while the barrel spinning. Neither force saw it coming. A large machine with a man ontop fell from the air and a rubber wheel smacked Behemoth in the side of the head. The beast hit the ground and the machine's back tire landed on it's head. Sasuke heard the throttle hit and the tire started to spin rapidly tearing the Behemoth's head to shreds. It ate away the flesh down to the bone, blood flowed all over the ground. Soon the tire was on the ground and it's head was gone. Sasuke looked at the man on the bike and his eyes widened.

The bike shot off and spun in a circle before taking off. Kira jumped to the side as the bike almost hit her. "What the fuck? He's suppose to be dead!" The motorcycles back end around and slid to a stop. Mitch stepped off the bike and walked up to the Konoha shinobi. Iruka smiled as he saw the man approach. But then again something was wrong. Sasuke said he watched Mitch die. Why would he say that?

Mitch cracked his knuckles and walked right up to Sasuke. Mitch used Sasuke's suprise against him as his fist came back and went right into stomach. His knee went up into the mask, making Sasuke's head snap up. Mitch smashed his mask with his elbow and punched Sasuke in the face through the hole. He fell back onto the ground from the force and looked up. Mitch looked down at him, smirked, and shook his hand from the punch. "Now that that's done with."

Sasuke stood up quickly and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass's" Mitch said. "Now, why don't you handle them." He pointed at the surrounding Iwa nin. "And I'll take care of her." Kira smirked when she heard that. This was going to be fun for her.

"I don't understand" Sasuke said. "Your suppose to be dead."

"I am, but we'll discuss that later." Mitch turned around and walked back towards Kira, leaving a stunned Sasuke. Iruka's eyebrows raised at the sudden attack on Sasuke something was obviously up. "You heard him" Iruka said. "Get to work." Sasuke stood up straighter and unsheathed his Kusanagi. "Mitch!"

Mitch turned around and saw Sasuke toss him the blade. "You'll be needing it." Mitch nodded and continued on. Sasuke looked at Iruka who was standing nearby. The chuunin watched him with a smirk, "That bitch is screwed."

"What" asked Sasuke.

"Mitch is the best kenjutsu user I've seen since Yugao and Hayate. He'll be fine."

"How do you know this this?"

"I've trained him to be a shinobi before he died" saying died with air quotes. "Stay here and protect these three, we'll handle these guys." Sasuke nodded and he stood over the bodies of Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunade. Sasuke looked down at Sakura and sighed, "I'm sorry." But on the inside, he felt the guilt clearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch flipped the blade in his hands and smirked. His cousin laughed. "You really think you can beat me in a sword fight?" Mitch tossed the blade in the air and caught it in his right hand so the blade pointed downwards. "I don't think, I know." Kira's smile faded and her eye's narrowed. She pulled out her swords and got into her stance. "You honestly believe I don't know the family style? Poor Kira" Mitch said. Kira seemed to growl in anger. "If you really know it, why do you have only one blade?"

"Cause I think I can beat you with one." Kira growled and rushed forward. Mitch smiled and her thrust came forward. He knocked both blades away with a single strike and jabbed with the back of his hand into her chin. She jumped back and her mouth had a small twitch. "So I guess aunt Nakoya taught you a few things?"

"A few and more" he said. "It's a shame Kira, I thought I would have a little more time to get to know you before I killed you." She growled again and started to circle him. "I did it once" she said. "I can kill you again fucker."

Mitch's smile grew wider. "Don't get too angry. That will be your undoing." Kira started striking with both swords. Mitch swung the Kusanagi around, blocking all her attempts. Kira growled with frustration and started to strike harder. Still Mitch's defense was unpeneraterable. "You cant win if you keep blocking" she said.

"Patience" he said. She stared into his eyes, she felt like she was watching a tiger that was stalking its prey. Patience, it takes a killer to have that amount of patience. Mitch heard something hit the ground behind him. He twirled around and his blade went through an Iwa nin's chest. Kira took this distraction to attack him. But Mitch drew his blade out and blocked her strikes and plunged it back in the man's chest three more times. Kira's blade came swinging at his neck. Mitch kept the blade in the mans chest and he ducked under sword, which decapitated the other nin. He struck the her in the side with his left fist and ripped the blade from the corpse.

Kira started to put more speed into her swings. The only results were the clanging of blades. 'No matter what speed I have, he keeps blocking' she thought. Mitch smirked and rushed her. She blocked his swings but something about his style was off. There was something in that was definately part of the Ishikano style but something was added. He brought his blade down and she blocked. He raised his leg and kicked her back.

"Your good, Ryusuke."

"The names Mitch" he said. His leg came out and pulled her leg up. She back flipped and parried his thrust. "Hm, that should have killed you" he said with a smile. Kira cocked her eyebrow. "It's this blade. It sucks."

Kira attacked again, he blocked everything she threw at him. Mitch smirked, "How well do you know the family history?"

"Down to every second" she growled. She slashed at him but he blocked it. "Then you know about the families chakra blade?"

"The blade is nothing but a myth." Mitch chuckled and bit his thumb. Blood dripped from his thumb to the ground. "The blade is not a myth Kira, at the end of my fathers life he owned the blade. When he sealed Ryusuke inside of me, he placed a storage seal on me. In the seal is the Ishikano blade." Mitch raised his and showed the back of his forearm. It was a seal about three inches long. He ran his blood through the seal and applied chakra to it. 'Finally, I get to take it out.' There was a puff of smoke and in his right hand appeared a small rusted blade two feet long.

"That's the family blade? I'm suppose to worried about that?" Mitch smirked and started to pump chakra into it. "Oh, you better be worried." Black chakra swirled down his arm and around the blade. Kira's eyes widened from its feel. It wasnt human anymore. It felt like the death angel was now part of him. Before he could do anything Kira attacked and Mitch parried with the Kusanagi and spun the other blade coming up. Kira's eyes popped out of her head when she saw what it looked like now. She dropped down and dove to the side to dodge the new sword. Mitch swung the blade around and hung it over his head. Kira snarled at him. The blade was now four and a half feet in length. The metal was pure black and serraded, with a kanji on the bottom. It said Killer.

"Oh shit" she said. 'This is going to hurt.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plenty of Iwa nin to the time to try to take down the three downed shinobi but they met the end of Sasuke's kunai and jutsu. 'Come on you three, wake up!' He caught a few glances of Mitch's battle with the Tsuchikage. He had to admit, he was handy with a blade.

Sasuke flipped an enemy over his shoulder and plunged a kunai into his throat. He spun and caught the arm of another. The hilt of his kunai went into the other man's face then came back to slash his eyes. The man screamed and Sasuke put the kunai up through his chin. Blood poured out and Sasuke tossed him to the side. Just to see that Naruto had opened his eyes. "Naruto! You alright?"

Naruto quickly looked around stood up. "What's the situation?"

"Under control for the moment." Sasuke said as he looked down at the other two. Naruto took off his mask and tossed it to the ground, he needed to breathe. Kyuubi had trouble healing the wounds after Kira pushed demonic chakra into him. He had to be honest and say he didn't expect the Tsuchikage to be a Jinchuuriki. Kyuubi had said it was the five tailed Gobi. Naruto turned to Sasuke who kicked another Iwa nin into the air. "What the hell happened while I was out?"

"I stabbed the Tsuchikage and then the project Behemoth showed up."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and Sasuke pointed to the corpses body in the center. "What the hell happened to it?" Sasuke pointed at the motorcycle and pointed further down the square. Naruto looked down at the bike and saw the blood trail. He looked up and his jaw dropped. When he snapped out of it, he jerked his head towards Sasuke. "You said he was killed." Sasuke said nothing but it was written all over his face. Naruto shook his head and rubbed his own face, "I'll deal with you later."

Naruto watched Mitch's long blade come down and force Kira back. His eyes caught something moving in her periphrials. He took off just before the enemy got twenty feet from them. Naruto clotheslined him and slammed his fist down on his face. He stood back up and looked around more. The Iwa nin were losing, they're corpses layed in the street and Konoha were corning them in the far block. It only left them six in the village square. He saw that Sakura and Tsunade were starting to come to as well. Naruto couldn't help but smile when he thought of Sakura seeing Mitch. It would be priceless, but the only bad part about the whole situation was Sasuke. Naruto knew he did something he really shouldn't have and it cost alot of Konoha shinobi they're lives. He just needed the answers.

He walked back over to them and they helped the two women to they're feet. "Where did that thing go" asked Sakura when she gained her wits. She was sitting on the ground holding her head. Her other hand was on her abdomen, it was covered in green chakra. Only one knew what it was for. Sakura finally let out a content sigh and nodded to Tsunade who looked just as weary as her.

"It's dead" Sasuke said not even looking at her. Sakura cocked an eyebrow and looked at Naruto. "Who killed it? I gave my hardest punch to the face and it didn't even hit the ground." Naruto smiled and jerked his head behind him. Sakura peered around him and her eyes popped out of her head. She couldn't believe it. There was Mitch locked in a sword fight with the Tsuchikage. Currently it seemed like he had the upper hand in offense but she was keeping up. Both looked pissed off as they continued exchange blows and blocks.

'But Sasuke said he was dead' she thought looking at her husband. Her eyes narrowed. Something inside her stomach flipped over. The desire to kill grew. She stood up and checked her gear. "I'm going to help him."

"Stay out of this fight Sakura-chan. She's a Jinchuuriki and doesn't go down easily. I was taken down in sage mode." Sakura shook her head and smirked. "I owe her a punch to the face anyway. She left me for dead on a mission." Before Naruto could stop her she was gone. Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke, "Alright now that we're alone, you have some explaining to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch bent backwards to avoid her strike and brought his left arm around to slash at her. Kira snarled and jumped back. That blade was causing her to have issues and his style was not something to fuck with. Mitch thrust his blade forward and rushed in with the Kusanagi. Kira ducked and rolled to the side. She got to her feet and blocked another slash. Mitch smirked and dropped down, just as a pink flash appeared in front of him and punched Kira in the face. The Tsuchikage flew back and through a small meat market.

"That reminds me not to make you angry" Mitch said. Sakura through him a look and walked towards him.

"You need to learn to shut up" she said smiling and kissed him. She pulled away but Mitch wrapped his arms around her. "Suprised?"

"No" she said. "I knew you were still alive some how." Mitch kissed her quickly and hugged her. "It'll take alot more to kill me than what she can throw at me." His arms came up and blocked another strike from Kira, who was back into the action. Sakura ducked and circled around Mitch. He brought the Kusanagi down and ran Killer through her stomach. He twisted and pulled out but the wound was already healed.

"You can't kill me cousin! The Gobi's healing capabilities even surpass the Kyuubi!" Mitch didn't say anything as he blocked another strike from her. He spun using Killer to attack and Kusanagi to block. Sakura waited for a vital moment to strike, as soon as Kira blocked a strike from Mitch, she rushed in and grabbed the woman's arm. With a yell, she threw the Tsuchikage straight up into the air and brought her down to the ground, making a small crater. Mitch lifted his blades and shoved them through her stomach.

Sakura put her foot on her neck and put another on her right arm as Mitch continued to stab her body, causing her to scream in pain. He ripped the blades out and jumped back. Sakura followed and landed next to him. "Where did you learn to use swords like that?"

"My mother" he took a deep breath. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. "So did Naruto tell you yet?"

"Tell me what" she asked. Mitch smirked and shook his head. "Nevermind, I guess it's still going to be a suprise."

Kira stood up and examined her shirt, it was ripped to shreds. She growled and looked at the two. 'Pinky's going to be a problem' she thought. 'Hm, if I kill her then it will probably throw him off his game. With Ryusuke out of the picture, he's just a man.' She left her katana's on the ground and smirked. The Tsuchikage now had a plan.

Mitch suspected something when she left her swords on the ground. "You got a plan" he asked. Sakura nodded her head. "When I say so, attack. I'll keep her busy." She made a seal and she exploded into pink flower petals. They fluttered toward Kira and started to swirl around her.

Kira frowned when the petals circled her. She drew two short knives and felt something hit her face. The force pushed her back only to have another fist hit her back. She could vaguely see where the pinkette was moving. Kira realized she was using an offensive genjutsu. Another punch landed in her stomach forcing her to the ground. Kira coughed up a bit of blood and formed three hand seals. "Futon: Suiran Reppu" she whispered. The wind picked up around them and she could feel her wind carrying the blades she left on the ground raise into the air and fly toward her.

'Time to die pinky.'

Mitch was watching the jutsu that Sakura was using with amazement. The corner of his eye caught a flash of reflected sunlight and he looked. "Oh shit" he yelled. Everything seemed to slow down. He pumped chakra into his legs and dashed forward. The swords were moving fast than he was. He cried out to try to get Sakura's attention but the blades shot through the flowers. "No!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura looked down at her stomach. Two blades stook out of her. She heard yelling then she felt a coppery tasting fluid fill her mouth. 'Shit' she thought. 'Oh no, no, no, no.' She spit blood out of her mouth and she felt her jutsu fade. Kira stood up and looked at the girl. "Looks like I'm going to have to break a deal." Kira grabbed the blades in her stomach and twisted them. "Nothing can heal you from this" she whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura grunted and a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked up and saw Mitch running towards them, Naruto wasn't far behind. Kira smirked and yanked the two blades out of her sides. Completely bisecting her.

"It doesnt hurt" Sakura said quietly. Kira didn't respond and simply gave her upper torso a slight push. The diffrence in weight forced forced her legs to give way and both parts of her fell to the ground. Kira smirked as the blood pooled around them. She turned around and saw the four red eye's staring at her. The killing intent made her breath stop. The blond tackled her and started to slam her head on the ground. The other knelt down next to the fallen girl and lifted her head up. "Sakura! Sakura!"

The girl looked up him and took a breath. "Please! Sakura, please stay awake."

She looked up at him and tried to move her arm. "Mitch....." A second later, Sasuke and Tsunade were by they're sides. "Save your energy" he said over Tsunade's screaming that she couldn't heal her. Sakura coughed up some blood and looked down. "Mitch. Mitch!" She started to panic. Mitch gripped her head and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Don't look! Ok? Please just look at me Sakura."

She nodded and started to mumble something but then more blood pooled from her mouth. Mitch heard what sounded like two beasts fighting but he didnt look. He was focused on Sakura.

"Mitch....I'm s-so-sorry."

"Sakura" Tsunade said leaning over them. "I can't heal you. Your lower torso is completely removed. I cant reconnect everything." Sakura's eyes closed and she nodded. Tsunade wiped a tear from her own eye and sobbed. "Sakura, I'm so sorry."

"I....know..." she said slowly. "I'm so-"

"Don't be sorry" Mitch said. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"I wanted....so much to live for" she said looking at him. Mitch kissed her and put his forehead to hers. "Sakura....I love you." Sakura smiled, "I love you...too." Sasuke leaned down and ran his hand through Sakura's hair. "Sakura, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I was so selfish!" There was a large explosion and a wave of demonic chakra passed over them. Mitch felt his back start to burn as he covered Sakura to keep her safe from it. "Sakura, are you ok?"

"What do you.....think" she asked. Mitch laughed softly, "Not time to be sarcastic." Mitch took her hand into his own and held it tightly. "I'm...sorry.....because...I'm going to die....on you too" she gasped. Mitch could tell she was starting to fade. Her breaths were rapid and hard, making her heart rate jump and pump blood out faster. "At least you get a chance to do something Jane didn't." Sakura gasped for air knowing exactly what it was. "Just say goodbye Sakura"

Sakura looked at him and took one more deep breath. "Goodbye....love..."

Then it was over. Her eyes looked at his one more time before they closed and her head limped backwards. Mitch sighed and laid her lifeless body on the ground. His vision swam in colors like when he woke up earlier in the day. "I swear Sakura, I will make her pay. I'll make her suffer! She'll burn in the darkest fire imaginable." Mitch stood up and looked over toward the battle. He saw Naruto who pure white and he saw Kira who was a dark shade of gray. 'What is this?' He looked down at his hands and saw chakra swirling around his body waiting to be released.

He felt powerful.

Mitch looked down at Sakura. He felt his eyes tear up. 'I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time! I'm going to end this today.' Mitch looked around for something he could use to injure Kira for a moment. He may have had a good run on her because he was a swordsman but as a ninja he would fail miserably. He looked around and finally laid eyes on his tool. "Tsunade, Sasuke, get her off the battlefield. Me and Naruto will handle this." Both nodded and picked Sakura's body off the ground and carried her off. It pained all of them to see her in this condition. He walked to the center of the square to the Behemoth and lifted the launcher off it's back. "I'm going to **kill her**" he growled. He raised the launcher and aimed it at Kira.

"**Naruto!**"

In his three tailed form Naruto turned around and his eyes widened. Black chakra was swirling around Mitch and his voice was as deep as death itself. "**Get out of the way!**" Naruto didn't need to be told again. He jumped into the air as Mitch fired the weapon. The rocket shot out of the canister and flew down the square towards Kira. She bared her now elongated teeth and she threw her hand out and caught the rocket. Mitch dashed forward and he was suprised at how fast he moved. He grabbed her wrist and slammed the rocket into her chest causing it to explode.

"Mitch!" Naruto ran into the smoke and found Mitch standing in the smoke. Something was odd about him though, something was coming out of his back. "Holy shit" Naruto said as the Kyuubi's chakra left him. The smoke cleared more and there was Kira with four tails coming out of her back, a hole in her chest, and three inch fangs with claws to match. Mitch had two black wings coming out of his back, Ryusuke's eyes, and two foot black chakra claws that came off the top of his hand.

"**Kira...I'm going to make you suffer in the deepest parts of Hell!**"


	9. Aftermath

**Hello everyone welcome back! Thank you lindon2 and Kingswriter for your smashing three reviews! It's more reviews then this story has ever recieved the how many times I've re-written it. I think I finally nailed it this time. Well as you seen, I didnt say anything last chapter because A. I forgot to put it in and B. I'm Lazy. TAADAAA **

**Ok, I haven't made the story so confusing to follow so far, except for what Ryusuke did to Mitch. Which won't be explained til later. **

**Well, here we go. P.S. Your going to hate me at the end of this chapter and NARU/HINA LEMON in this chapter. I bet you'll love it perverts off all ages.**

**Review after!**

* * *

Naruto rolled to the side to dodge a fist of a golden chakra. Mitch used his wings and to let the wind catch them and pull him away from it. There was a loud explosion as Kira forced her chakra into the ground. A second later, tendrils of chakra shot up through the ground and impaled both Naruto and Mitch. They both looked at eachother and smirked. "Please" Naruto said as they both tore them from they're bodies. Mitch ran towards Kira and grabbed the collar of her shirt, his chakra claws cut right through it and into her chest. Blood sprayed over his arm and he tossed her into the air, where Naruto smacked her back to the ground. The ground shattered and Naruto landed on her, smashing her fists repeatedly into her face.

"**Hold her down**" Mitch growled. Naruto nodded and pinned her arms to her sides. Mitch bent over her and started to slash her face to ribbons. Naruto's grip loosened and Kira let loose an explosion of burning chakra from her mouth, blowing the two off her. Naruto hit the ground and bounced into a wall. He stood up quickly and saw his arm was on fire. Some chakra smothered it and the burn healed. "Fuck" he muttered. He looked over and saw Kira standing back up, her face healing.

"You fuckers have to try better than that" she yelled. The Gobi took form around her in chakra. "I'm never going to fall to you! Never!"

"**You will fall**.**"** A hand reached into the chakra and grabbed her throat. "**And you will burn.**" Mitch's eyes glowed. His wings shot out and he took off, with her in his arms. "What are you doing" she asked as they rose into the air. "**I'm going to run your fucking face into the god damn ground!**" Kira started to struggle as they rose into the air. "Stop" she screamed. "Ryusuke!" The altitude climb halted suddenly. "**My name is fucking Mitch!**"

The wings stopped they started to free fall. Kira started to panic and a golden claw of chakra wrapped around him and threw him further into the air. He used his wings and caught himself. Mitch grimanced when he saw her using her chakra to slow herself down. He dropped his wings and shot downwards, his claws seemed to turn solid and he rammed them into her back. The other hand was placed at the base of her skull. He forced her down and they came smashing into the ground, breaking all of the windows withing twenty five feet of the impact zone. Naruto rushed forward to pick up the pieces but he was launched back by a fist.

When he hit the ground the snarling face of Kira was on him. He rolled back and kicked her over his head and through a window. "**Damn it**" Mitch growled as he walked up to him. "**How the hell is she surviving everything we throw at her.**"

"It's the Gobi. It's chakra heals the fastest of all the Bijuu."

"**Is there away we can destroy her comepletely? I know I look like I can help but there's not much I can do except for beat the living shit out of her.**" Naruto looked at him and sighed. "Yeah, I noticed. What the hell happened?" Mitch shrugged. "I have an idea, but I need you to hold her."

"**I can do that.**" Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra hand and reached into the store where Kira was still trying to recover. He pulled her out and threw her. Mitch took off after the wounded Tsuchikage and ran up a building. He jumped off and caught her leg. They landed on the ground and Mitch brought her down, using his hand to drag her face on the ground. "You got her Mitch?"

Mitch looked up and put her in a full nelson. "**Yeah I got her. Just hurry the hell up.**"

"Let go of me" she yelled as her face reformed. "**Not on your life.**" Naruto created a few clones that started to form a Rasenshuuriken. 'This should do it' he thought. 'If I add a little of Kyuubi's chakra into it should break down all of her cells.' Mitch saw the shuuriken shaped jutsu and smirked. Kira growled, she couldn't break free. "Let me go! Please!"

Naruto moved toward holding the jutsu making Kira start to panic even more. The sudden realization struck her, that she was going to die. She didn't know this was going to happen. The plan was fully concrete it wasn't suppose to the this way. "Please! I don't want to die yet! I-"

"**You should have thought of this before you decided to kill her! Do it Naruto!**" Naruto nodded and thrusted the jutsu forward, not noticing Kira's smirk. There was a poof of smoke and a kunai was in her place a second later. Mitch blinked as Naruto didn't stop in time. The Rasenshuuriken slammed into Mitch and exploded, pushing Mitch backwards into another building. Naruto groaned as Mitch walked out of the building. "Your ok?"

Mitch lifted his wing and showed that he had a large hole, rendering unable to fly. "**I've been better**" he muttered. Mitch sighed as the remaining black feathers fell to the ground and soon his wings were gone. "**Aw, I kinda liked having those.**"

"Where did she go?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira climbed ontop of the southern wall of the village. Her body felt weak from the constant regeneration. She looked into the village and sighed. 'I'll be back Ryusuke. I swear, I will kill you.' She jumped over the other side of the wall and to the forest floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch sat on a medical gurney and let the medic tent to his subtle wounds. Some of them were already healing but the medics were giving him a look over. To his right, Tsunade was checking on Naruto. The Godaime's eyes were red and puffy. Obvious that she had been crying. Mitch looked around and found Sasuke sitting next a body bag. He stood up and walked over to the Uchiha. It took him a minute because he had to walk around other medics and dead bodies until he was finally at the feet of the Uchiha. "That her?"

Sasuke looked up and Mitch saw a few tears in his eyes. He nodded and put his head into his hands. "I'm sorry" he mumbled. Mitch sighed and sat down next to him. "The entire time I was locked up in Iwa, I wanted nothing but to fucking gut you alive."

"You had the chance."

"But I heard that you wanted to keep her safe, so I figured you couldn't have been that bad of guy. I got my revenge anyway, those few punches made me feel better about you stealing my girl." They chuckled for a moment before both they're eyes settled on her body bag. "I guess in the end it doesn't even matter" Sasuke said. Mitch shrugged, "At least you tried."

"It was a mistake to let her try to take on the Tsuchikage by herself."

"I should have been faster" Mitch said. "If I had been faster I could have saved her. I need to train more so something like this doesn't ever happen again to anybody else. I don't like watching people die when I can do something about it."

"Nobody does" Sasuke said. Somebody sat down next to them and looked at the bag. Mitch almost jumped because he was so involved in the conversation. When he turned and saw Naruto he calmed down, now it was the three men she was close to. Two brothers and a lover.

"I can't believe she's gone" Naruto said. A few tears ran down his face it sort of matched Sasukes. He realized he was the only one not crying over it. Perhaps the tears would come later or the sadness would be replaced by another emotion. He leaned forward and pulled the zipper on the bag down to expose her face. "It's funny how much a person doesn't look like themselves after they're dead. This looks nothing like the face I fell in love with" he said. "Maybe that's why I'm not crying."

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. "The tears will come. Just give it time, the shock and adrenaline haven't stopped yet." Mitch nodded, removed her Hitai-ite and kissed Sakura's forehead before he zipped it back up. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and gripped the back of his neck. "I'll anul the CR Protocol and have her be burried with her real name. I didn't take her fair and square anyway." Mitch smiled and mouthed thank you.

"Mitch, Sasuke?" The three men turned around and saw Tsunade wiping another tear from her eye. "We need to talk." She looked at Naruto who nodded and moved away from them. The blond sat down infront of the two men and looked them in the eye. "Sakura was three weeks pregnant, I just wanted you two to know."

"Three weeks" asked Mitch. Sasuke's eyes widened and looked at him. "So that means it was y-"

"I know" he said. He stood up and looked down at the two. "Um....I'm going to go catch some sleep. It was a big day." Mitch walk back to the village square, vaguely aware that he was being followed. He bent over and picked his bike back up, then confronted his stalker. "What do you need?"

Naruto shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. I've never seen anyone act like you have when they've lost a loved one." Mitch jumped back on his motorcycle and sighed. "I've lost too many loved ones Naruto. To be honest, I don't know why I'm not crying or upset. I want to be but it's just not coming."

He hit the ignition on the bike and the engine roared to life, making Naruto jump. "I've lost so many Naruto, even the ones I haven't even known about." With that said, he hit the throttle and zipped off down the streets. Leaving Naruto and a cloud of dust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked down the street towards his home with his hands in his pockets. So many emotions ran through his head. The death of Sakura. Mitch's return, the thankfulness of Hinata's saftey, his own thankfulness to be alive after the battle. He opened the gate to his home and stepped inside. 'Home' he thought. He was happy to see it in one peice. The path went right up to the front door. He pulled it open and was instantly shot backwards by blue blur. They rolled down a small hill of grass until the blur was ontop of him. "Naruto-kun! Your safe!"

"Of course Hina-hime" he said and kissed her. She melted into the kiss and they laid in the grass in eachothers arms for what seemed like hours to them. "I was worried when I heard about the massacre in the village center." Naruto smiled and brushed her hair out from infront of her face. "I had help."

"Is it true that Sakura-san....." Naruto nodded and was hugged more tightly by Hinata. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I know you all were close."

"I don't think I'm the one whose taking it the hardest" he said solemnly. "Come on. Let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Hinata nodded and helped the blond to his feet. Naruto lifted her over his shoulder and she giggled. "Please Naruto-kun put me down!"

"Ha, after today I'm not letting you out of my sight for a week!" Hinata laughed and wrapped her arms around his chest to keep herself steady. Naruto carried her inside and sat her at they're kitchens island. "So" Naruto said. "What do you want to eat. I'm cooking."

"But Naruto-kun, you've had such a long day."

"Very true but I feel like I need to do something productive to keep my hands busy." Hinata smiled and came up behind him. Her hands traveled up his stomach and chest before resting on his cheeks. She rolled her fingertips on his whisker marks, making him lean into her. "I think I can come up with something a little more productive to do with your hands." She forced him to turn around and she pushed her lips to his. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He pushed her across the kitchen and to another counter. Her legs came up and put her legs behind him and they used the counter as leverage. Naruto's hands traveled all over her body and Hinata's were gripping the back of his head.

The passion of they're kiss esculated. Naruto pulled her off the counter and they fell into the living room. Hinata was pulling off parts of Naruto's EAU armor. She threw them to the floor and ripped off his shirt. Naruto undid her kimono and tore it off, its resting place was the arm of the chair. He pulled her ontop of him on the sofa and he took her bra off. She smiled and grabbed the back of his head then pulled him into her breasts.

Hinata moaned as Naruto bit her nipple and squeezed her ass. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him tighter. He kissed up her chest and to her neck. "Like that" he whispered. She moaned and nodded. His hands moved down her back and pulled down her panties. His fingers moved up her thigh making her inhale and shiver. They came up and teased her clit and moved in. Hinata's hips jerked and she moaned. Her hands came down and undid his pants. He felt the heat wrap around his erection. Hinata moaned as she moved her hips up and down.

He smirked and lifted her up and pinned her to the living room wall. Naruto pushed inward making her fingernails dig into his back. They continued they're love making, sharing passionate kisses, and touches. He grunted as he came and they both shared an orgasm. They ended up collapsing on the couch and used eachothers body for warmth. Naruto felt Hinata fall asleep in his arms and he looked at the ceiling. Normally that would help ease his mind but it didn't. Sakura's death impacted him harder than anyother death he had seen. 'I should have been able to stop her. It never should have happened.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino was walking down the rows of corpses handing out body bags to coroners. They labeled the victims name and cause of death. She handed another bag to the cororner and sighed. Over four hundred dead, half of enlisted force. They're village was in rubble. Tsunade sent out a team to recover what destroyed the buildings. Sasuke said something about them bing called Howitzers. Ino felt fortunate that the flower shop wasn't damaged to bad. A few broken windows and a small hole in the roof was the only thing she could find when she inspected it for her father.

She looked over and saw Tsunade arrive and inspect the dead. The Godaime passed over the corpses and stopped at another about twelve rows down. Ino stepped over a body to go see her but Tsunade looked up and raised her hand, signaling for her to stop. Ino cocked an eyebrow and Tsunade shook her head at her. The platinum blond shrugged and started to hand bags out again. Her head turned back to the Kage and saw her with her hands over her eyes. 'I wonder who that is?'

As she passed more bags out there was a roaring sound that continued to grow. In the back of her mind she wanted to know what it was but she was busy. Finally it came to a stop as she reached the end of her row. She heard the comotion and people struggling and figured it was just some husband trying to find his wife in the pile. "Where is she! Let go! Where the fuck is she!"

'Tell that asshole to keep it down' she thought. Ino finally looked over and saw three shinobi having trouble to hold one man back. From her distance she couldn't tell who it was but she sure heard him. "Let me go mother fuckers! Please, Tsunade!" The Hokage looked up and saw who it was. "Let him through!" He dashed past Ino and she did a double take. "What the-? Mitch?" It only took her a second to figure out who he was trying to find. She took off after him, hot on his heels.

He slid on his knees and came to a stop over the body. Tsunade saw tears falling down on Sakura's face as Mitch weeped over her. She looked up and saw Ino looking down in terror at the scene. "Sakura!" Ino fell to her knees and started to cry as well. Tsunade sat down in between the to and let a few more teardrops fall from her eyes. Mitch grabbed Sakura's hand and held it tightly. After he had left Naruto he broke down, immediatly coming to find her body.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I wasn't fast enough! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Ino couldn't even speak. Her mind was racing. 'What the hell happened?! What the fuck happened?!' Tsunade rubbed her eyes and looked up, seeing a cororner with a bag. "Alright you two."

Mitch looked up and saw the bag. His eyes widened and he sheilded Sakura's body with his own. "No! No! Not yet, I'm not ready!"

"Mitch you need to let her go" Tsunade said.

"No! I don't want to lose another! Please! Give me more time!" Next to him Ino sobbed away but she sat up. "Mitch, let go! Please, let go! He looked up at her and he had red eyes from crying. "Please" he begged.

"I'm sorry but we can't" Tsunade said, her hand came down and smacked him in the back of his neck. His body lumped over and she dragged him off her body. "Bag her. I cant keep looking" Tsunade ordered. The man wasted no time putting her in the bag and zipping it shut. Ino wiped some tears from her eyes. "Ino, take him back to your shop, lay him down. Make sure he's had good rest, it's been a difficult day for all of us. I want a full psych evaluation on him in a week. This emotional out burst of his was very out of character, I want to make damn sure he hasnt snapped on us. He's going to be helpful in the future. I can feel it."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." She scooped the unconciouss man into her arms and shushined away. Tsunade unzipped the bag just as another one of her teardrops fell on Sakura's forehead. "I'm sure your smiling down on him Sakura. I'll make sure he does good even if I have to beat it into because I know that's what you wanted from the beginning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke tapped the steel contraption infront of him. It had a steel body, with four rubber wheels, and a large steel tube coming out of the back. "So what is this" came a voice behind him. Sasuke turned and saw Lee coming up behind him, taking off his mask. "It's what leveled the village, there should be more then one. Spread out, find them." Lee nodded and pointed to the right. A second later his squad shot in that direction, him following a moment later. Sasuke sniffled slightly and pushed it with his hand. "Yeah this things not going to budge."

He reached up to the door and pulled it open, hopping into the front seat. 'Ok, how do I turn this thing on?' He turned the steering wheel a few times but no luck. There was a roaring sound that filled the forest. All Sasuke did was wait until Shino appeared on the hood. "We found out how to get it working." He pointed down and Sasuke looked at the steering column and found a set of keys in the ignition. After a quick turn, the engine came to life. A moment later, Shino was gone and Sasuke was left to figure out how to get it moving. He sighed and looked around the cabin. There was a piece of paper that had written insturctions on it. It was obvious Iwa nin operated the machinery, there was no outside help other than getting the equipment.

Looking down at the pedals he placed his foot on the clutch and put it into first. The machine lurched and started to roll forward. He quickly got it into second and took off. 'This is so weird' he thought as he rolled through the woods. He rolled onto the main path to the village and found that a few others got the machines onto the road. There had to be at least seven rolling into the village. Possibly more to follow. Soon a voice came over his radio. "This is actually pretty fun."

A few others agreed, making Sasuke smirk. He saw Lee in the one next to him, and he swerved the truck into his. The shock from the impact made his eyes widen. Lee's voice soon came over his radio. "That was not very youthful."

"Noted."

They rolled into the village square to where a retrieval team was waiting. Sasuke put it in park and turned the vehicle off. He handed off the keys to person that was going to take it from him. "It's confusing at first but you'll get the hang of it. Instructions are on the next seat." The Chuunin nodded and jumped in. After a moment it started up. Sasuke looked around the square and moved out of the vehicles way. A moment later, he saw Tsunade coming walking into the square. She was shouting orders around and then she turned to Shizune and shouted something else. Sasuke sighed and made his way over to her. "Tsunade-sama. We have more of those things enroute."

"Thank you Sasuke." Tsunade came up to him and stopped. "How you holding up?"

"Better than I should be" he said and crossed his arms. Tsunade's mouth became thin and she looked around. She saw the stinger rocket launcher on the ground and the voulcan. But there was something missing. "Sasuke.....who gave an order to move the Behemoth's body?"

"Not you!"

"It's gone" She said. "I had a standing order for it not to be moved so I could observe!"

"It's not like it just walked up and walked away" said Sasuke. They both looked at eachother and Tsunade slapped her face. "This is unbelievable! Now we have a eight foot freakishly mutated fuck running through fire country!" Sasuke groaned and ran his blood covered hand through his hair. "Is this day ever going to end?"

Tsunade shook her head and put her hand on his shoulder. "Forget it. It's probably trying to make his way to Iwa. We can handle it later. For now get some rest. It was a hectic day."

Sasuke nodded and shushined away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino opened the door to the flower shop and lifted Mitch inside. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and dragged him to the back. "For such a slim guy, your pretty heavy" she grumbled. Inside the shop break room was a small cot and table. She moved him down and laid him down on the cot, making him wake up. Mitch groaned and rubbed his face. "Where am I?"

"I brought you back to the shop for some rest" Ino replied. "You had a long day." Mitch sat up against the wall and ran his hand through his hair. "Your telling me." They sat in silence for a moment, then Ino pulled up a chair. "How are you doing?"

"Guess."

"No need to be rude about it" she said. Mitch grunted, "How else would you like me to go about it? Pretend everything is alright and the world is filled with flowers and happiness. Sorry Ino, but that's just not the way I work."

"I've seen you happy" said Ino. "That's how you acted."

"Happiness is momentary Ino. It isn't there forever." He laid back in the cot and shut his eyes. "You have to get used to that." Ino growled and slapped him in the head. "That is not an attitude to have! You-"

Mitch shot up and glared into her eyes. "You of all people should know how I feel! You were in my head, you know part of my life. This trying to make me feel better shit doesn't work. I've had too many people try. When something bad happens, I don't need peoples pity! Got it!" Ino moved her head back and blinked. "When did you become an asshole?"

"You don't know me very well do you" he growled. Ino pulled back at the retaliation. She never heard Mitch so angry with anyone before besides Sasuke from time to time. He gave her another look before laying back down. "Now leave me alone while I get some rest."

"What do you have to get rest for" snapped Ino. Mitch turned to her and gave her a crooked grin. "I have another list of people to kill." Ino stood up angerily and stormed out of the room. She never felt so angery in her life. 'Just when you think you know a person' she thought as she exited the store. She didn't know where she was going, she had intended on staying and comforting him. Mitch apparently didn't need that. What he needed was a therapist but she didn't have the patience for him. "I'll let dad handle him" she said to herself as she marched down the street. Ino sighed and tried to see if the barbeque place that her and her team used to go to was still up. She just needed a place to rest. When she arrived, she found that the entire side of the building was decimated. By the corner of the shop was a large crater.

"Was there anything that survived this stupid invasion?" Ino stopped and sat down on the rubble. 'Everything's gone to hell in the last couple days.'

"Hey Ino." She looked up and saw Sasuke a few feet ahead of her. "Hey Sasuke" she said angrily. Not only was she still heated from her fight with Mitch, she also knew Sasuke did something when he said Mitch was dead. "What's with the attitude?"

"Good question Sasuke. Tell me, why is Mitch still alive when you told us he died to save you?"

"That's a good reason to have an attitude" he said grimly. Ino nodded and continued to glare at him. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his face. He then proceeded to tell her what he had done. He told the Hokage and she told him his punishment would come later. For now they needed him. Seeing how he technically was not a traitor to his village, just a lousy person. When he was finished telling the story, Ino's mouth was hanging open. "Uchiha Sasuke! How dare you! How dare you do that to Sakura! You selfish! You....You....You!"

"I know Ino, it was-"

"Really fucked up" she yelled! Sasuke nodded and saw her stand. "And how are you going to make up for this?"

"I don't kn-" Ino poked him in the chest. "I have the perfect idea" she said happily. "Your going to march right up to Tsunade-sama and have that thing you call a marriage anulled right now. So when she's buried, she'll be buried a Haruno like she should be." Sasuke blinked and before he could protest she covered his lips with her finger. "You will do this because I'll be forced to tell everyone woman in Konoha that you took something so precious and crushed it."

Sasuke smirked, "And what would that do?"

"Woman stick together Sasuke. If I spread the word that you pulled that trick and destroyed what happiness Sakura had. Every woman in this village is going to make your life a living hell." Sasuke gulped and Ino watched him wring his hands. "You wouldn't like that would you? Sasuke-kun?"

"I...ugh...no...No! No!" Sasuke said. He was getting nervous. The repercaution had escaped his mind, he knew that if Ino let this out, he would most certainly die, cold and alone. "I'll get right on it Ino-san!" With that said he disappeared. "Good boy" she said to herself. She walked into a store that was across the street from the resturant and looked around. The store owners weren't in and there was food around. In the event on an invasion, while the civilians are evacuated it is permitted for the shinobi to eat food from stores. When they were allowed back, they would take inventory and the bill would go to the Hokage. She picked up a protein bar, unwrapped it, and took a bite. It was bland but that's what she needed for the moment. Just something to get her by until the gas and electrical lines were checked.

Ino grabbed a few more bars and other food items along with some beverages. She stuffed them in a bag and headed back towards the shop. As much as Mitch was acting like an asshole, he probably needed to eat something. Along the way back she found people starting to come back into the village. Ino figured her father would be along shortly. He was up there in years so he couldn't fight like he used to. He was good for politics not fighting. A fight with a jounin could possibly kill him. She opened the door to her shop and went into the back.

"Hey asshole, I got food for you."

"Yamanaka Ino! Language!" Ino turned and came face to face with her father. "Hai!" In the long run, she may be an adult but her dad still scared her slightly.

"Yeah Ino, calm down with the name calling" came Mitch's voice from the back room. She walked in and found him at the table. With a grunt she through the back of food infront of him. "Dig in. I'm sure your starving." Inoichi came in and sat across from Mitch. "Arent you suppose to be dead?" Mitch shot him a glare. "I should be. I guess I'm just lucky."

"But Sasuke-san said that-"

"Sasuke lied to get Sakura for himself" Ino interjected.

"And I just happened to have the stupid stone on me at the time" Mitch said. Ino cocked an eyebrow, "Speaking of the stone." Mitch smirked and reached into his pocket, pulling out the pendant. "You didn't think I would be dumb enough to come back empty handed now do you?"

"The thought never crossed my mind." They sat in silence for a few moments and ate they're food. All three of them cursing the idea that they may be able to eat a real meal. "When are they checking the utility lines" Mitch asked.

"Within the next couple of hours or so. The Hokage wont risk the lines exploding" said Inoichi. Ino cleared her throat, "Tsunade-sama wants me to do another psych test on you. It's just a quick one."

"Great.....I get to have you walking in my head again."

"Not as extensive as last time" she said. Mitch grunted and laid back down on the cot. By the time Ino was done eating he was fast asleep. 'Good this makes things easier' she thought. She sat down and went to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's face was hard as the coffin was lowered into the ground. He felt tears running down his face uncontrolably. To his right, Hinata stood sobbing as the first patches of dirt were thrown down onto the lid. Sasuke was on Naruto's left and his face rivaled Naruto's although there were more tears. Tsunade stood on the other side of the grave holding onto Sakura's ninjato. Naruto looked around the spectators and noticed someone was missing. The blond shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Of all the days to not show up for something. Next to him, he noticed Sasuke started to sob loudly. In moments, the grave was completely covered and the now buried Haruno Sakura was nothing but a memory.

Tsunade stuck the ninjato in the ground next to her grave marker. "Let it be known" she said. "Haruno Sakura died defending her village. She died fighting the Tsuchikage and she did so honorably. All we can say as a village, is Haruno Sakura, thank you. Your friends thank you and you loved ones thank you." Naruto nodded and stepped forward. He tied her forehead protector around her blade. "Good bye, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke stepped foward and tossed his ring on the ground. 'I'm so sorry' he thought. 'I should have never done that to you. I should have respected your happiness. Please find it in your heart to forgive me, Sakura-chan.' They all stood silent for a moment and said they're silent prayers to her. Then they left, as if they were never there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch ran his fingers over the edge of his families blade. He had spent the last two days living in run down apartment. He laid down in the grass of the training field. A slight breeze rolled across the ground and blew his hair around. Sleep was gradually over taking him when he felt something hit the ground next to him. "Of all the lousy fucking shit to do!" A foot fell down and landed on Mitch's throat. He choked and gripped at the foot. When his assailant came into veiw he growled. Mitch twisted the foot and his oppenent went to the ground. "What the hell are you doing Naruto!?"

Naruto quickly stood and pointed his finger at him. "You weren't at her funeral." Mitch cocked an eyebrow, "Is that why your pissed?" The blond nodded and took a step forward. Mitch reached for his blade but Naruto stepped on it. "I don't understand what the problem is" Mitch said.

"Sakura-chan would have wanted you to be at her funeral! Where is the fucking respect in missing it?" Mitch said nothing. There was nothing he could say. He missed it, because he wanted to visit her grave alone. "Naruto, I know we've both lived very diffrent lives. I do things diffrently then you or anyone else."

"That's no excuse" Naruto growled. Mitch's eye's narrowed, "No excuse? Tell me Naruto, if Hinata was ripped away from you in seconds, would you like to share her with other people at her grave site?"

Naruto blinked. That was an odd question. The thought of losing Hinata was the furthest thing from his mind. Before he could open his mouth to respond but Mitch cut him off. "And then, take your next wife or whatever, and now she dies too, not only does she die! But she's carrying your child! How would you feel Naruto!" The blond almost seen Mitch's eyes go red for an instant as he stepped forward and shoved Naruto.

He stumbled back and cocked his head to the side. Noticing the red in his eyes were tears threatening to appear. Both of rage and sadness. "How would you fucking feel Naruto!?"

"I can't answer that" Naruto said.

"I didn't think you could" Mitch said. "It's the most terrible feeling in the world to lose someone you intend to spend your life with. I have expierence with that knowledge." A vague memory passed through Naruto's head when they had first met. Mitch had something about losing a fiance. Now he lost Sakura and a child. Mitch glared at Naruto, "I intend to spend the rest of the day with her when everyone is gone. I will not be inturrupted. Got me?"

Naruto nodded briefly and took a step back. Mitch bent down and picked the blade off the ground. "While your here, get rid of this." Naruto grabbed the blade and stared at it. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Keep it, trash it, I don't give a fuck. I don't want anything that will remind me of that family." Mitch turned and started to walk away. "Sorry" Naruto said.

"Me too." With that said, he walked off the field. Naruto sighed and looked at the blade in his hand. He figured if it worked for Mitch it would work for him. His chakra pumped through the blade. It changed from a pure black to a transparent crystal. It shrunk to three feet and the edge turned from serraded to a pure silver lining, directly embedded in the crystal. "Wow" he whispered as the blade finished its transformation. The last change he noticed was the kanji for Killer turned to Savior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch sat next to the grave sight of yet another dead love. He ran his hand over the grave marker and sighed. "I'm sorry Sakura. If I had only been paying attention this never would have happened." He picked at the grass at his feet and peeled away at it. His head went through several diffrent emotions. Anger, sadness, regret, and fear. He leaned against the grave and sobbed quietly. Time passed and the sun moved down. He put his hand on the grave and put his head against it. "I guess once more can't hurt." His head was still against the grave when he started humming.

_"I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned  
And I have to speculate that God himself did make us into corresponding shapes like puzzle pieces from the clay  
And true, it may seem like a stretch but it's thoughts like this that catch my troubled head when you're away when I am missing you to death  
When you are out there on the road for several weeks of shows and when you scan the radio I hope this song will guide you home_

They will see us waving from such great heights  
"Come down now," they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away  
"Come down now," but we'll stay . . .

I tried my best to leave this all on your machine  
But the persistent beat it sounded thin upon listening  
And that frankly will not fly you will hear the shrillest highs and lowest lows with the windows down  
When this is guiding you home

They will see us waving from such great heights  
"Come down now," they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away  
"Come down now," but we'll stay."

Mitch stopped his singing and pulled away from the grave marker. "That was really good" a female voice said from behind him. Mitch growled toward her. "I want to be alone." Ino raised her hands in her defense. "I'm just came to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine" he said. Ino grumbled, "Yeah, I can see that. Your attitude says it all." Mitch stood up to face her but he couldn't throw an angry remark in her face. He clicked his tongue in an annoyed fasion and started to walk away but Ino grabbed his arm. "You cant always do things alone! Sometimes you need someone there to help!"

"I've done fine so far."

"I can see that when I'm in your head. The only thing you've done so far in your life is be an emotionless bastard! The only way you moved ahead in life was by a body count." Mitch's eyes narrowed, "I did what I had to do to survive! I was a kid and I was being hunted down! What the fuck was I suppose to do? You expect me to forgive all those people and give them a second chance to reedeem themselves and live a better life? The world doesn't work like that Ino! It's kill or be killed. Nothing to say after that, just leave the corpses where they lay and move on. That's how I live and that's how I'll die!"

"If your kill everyone so your life will be better, why didn't you kill Sasuke?"

Mitch laughed, "Ino, I'm not stupid. Ok? I got what I wanted on him, I know he would kick my ass if I really attacked him. My revenge was satisfied with that hit." Ino sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Your acting pretty stupid right now."

"I've lived my life better being by myself Ino, and life is showing me that I'm going to be by myself till I die. You know everyone I love dies somehow. Its better just to be alone."

"That's never true. I can't believe you would think that! What ever happened to the nice guy my father hired? Ever since you got back, you've been nothing but an asshole and a bastard!" He said nothing and turned back around. "Where are you going?"

"To get ready." He walked away leaving Ino to wonder what he meant by that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hokage tower was one of the first spots to be rebuilt, but after only two days after the attack, it was hardly ready. So inside a temporary hotel meeting room, Tsunade tapped her finger on her desk. "And what to do with you" she said looking directly at Sasuke. He gulped knowing it was going to be a harsh punishment. "You didn't exactly betray the village, only one man. The fact that they found the stone was an accident and there was nothing you could have done about it passed that point. But in the end it was still morally wrong and unexceptable for one of my shinobi."

"I understand" he said with a small bow. "I'm willing to except any punishment you wish to give." Tsunade sighed and stamped a paper. "Demotion. Your now back to being a genin. The chuunin exams are in five weeks. Better start training."

"Isn't that a little extreme" asked Sasuke. He would of understood if she demoted him to jounin but all the way back down to genin? "All decisions are final Uchiha, you should have thought of the consequences before you betrayed someone loyal to your village." Sasuke bit his tongue to stop a retort. He was caught dead to rights with that statement. "That is all" Tsunade said then she returned to her papers. Sasuke bowed and headed for the door, when he reached for the handle a knock came from the other side.

"Enter."

The door swung open and Mitch strode into the room. He didn't even aknowledge Sasuke standing there and walked up to the Godaimes desk. "I need missions." Tsunade gave him a look. "I can't just give a civilian missions Mitch. If you need cash, I'm sure a construction job is open, especially after an attack like that one." Mitch reached into his pocket and pulled out a headband. He tossed it on the desk infront of her.

"Iruka and Naruto trained me for the last two months. I need money and a place to stay." Tsunade looked at the plate and nodded, "You've earned the right to be a ninja huh? Fine, since your a new shinobi for the village, your still just a genin. The chuunin exams are five weeks from now in Suna. As a matter of fact, Sasuke here needs a partner for them, sicne he has been demoted to a genin."

Mitch looked back at the raven haired man as if seeing him for the first time. He stayed silent and nodded. "As for missions, I'll have you start doing C-rank. You already have experience in combat so I'm sure you'll be fine on your own. Report back here in the morning and I'll give you your first mission. The same goes for you Sasuke, you'll both be doing missions till the exams." Sasuke groaned and left the room, going to home to wallow in his punishment. "If you can handle it, your apartment hasn't been sold so you may go back home" explained Tsunade and Mitch left her with a slight bounce in his step for getting what he wanted.

Tsunade rubbed her temples and leaned back in her chair. "That boy is becoming almost as annoying as Naruto." She looked through a folder and found the C-ranks. The first few she had picked out for a couple genin squads she thought were ready but the next ones under she was gonna throw at the next random chuunin that walked through the door. But Mitch did need pay and experience since he was officially a Konoha shinobi. 'Hm, bandit problems, escort mission.' The list went on. She eventually picked out a mission to deal with some bandits on the a northern road within the country.

Sasuke on the other hand was a diffrent matter. While she couldn't exactly make them pair up for the chuunin exams, she knew that making them do missions together would be a little extreme considering they're history. In the end it came down to Sasuke having to do jounin missions because they were in a time of war. They couldn't have a EAU commander doing D-rank missions.

She figured she could let Mitch handle the C and B ranked missions, it would get them off her hands and allow her other shinobi to go to war. It was the semi perfect plan, at least in her head it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch stood outside the tower and lit up a cigarette. He took a long deep drag and exhaled, letting his nerves calm down. "I didn't know you smoked" said Sasuke as he walked out of the building. Mitch had another lung full and he blew it into Sasuke's face. "We all have our faults. I haven't been able to have one in a few weeks. I figured I deserved one right?" The Uchiha rolled his eyes and kept walking. Mitch shrugged and followed.

"Why are you following me" Sasuke asked. Mitch thought about it for a moment then took another hit of his cancer stick. "I live this way. I'm going home, I want to sleep in my bed." The brooder nodded then realized something, "Where's your katana?"

"Gave it to Naruto. I don't like anything that has to do with my family, as you can see, we're not on good terms."

There was a moment of silenced that passed between them when Sasuke finally spoke up. "Why didn't you kill me?" Mitch's cigarette dropped a little in his mouth but he shrugged. "I can't, I only know a few jutsu and I hear you were an S-ranked criminal at one point so, S-rank to wee itty bitty genin guy. The odds don't sound so good for me. I'm sure if you and me fought, I'd be out in seconds."

"But you fought the Tsuchikage."

"A fluke all in it's own, I'm just good with a sword. And the thing with the wings and claws, I'm not even sure how I did that. They were just there a second later." He tossed the butt of his cigarette on the ground and walked over it to put it out. "If I was to take a punch at you right now, I'm sure I'll be on my ass in a second. I'm going to train more and get as good as I can fast."

"It could take years for a ninja to get good" Sasuke said.

"Then I guess it's a good idea to start as soon as possible. I would like to try and enter the jounin exam by the spring." Sasuke cocked his eyebrow, "How do you intend to get to jounin level in a few months?"

Mitch laughed, "The ninja way, cheat." He pulled out another cigarette and walked ahead of Sasuke towards the training grounds. The Uchiha pondered for a moment then went his separate way towards his home. The man before him would always be a mystery. He was beginning to wonder whether Ino was correct in her psyche analysis's. His attitude was something of a bilpolar nature. Sasuke shrugged it off and continued his way home. He had to get some training done as well. With a war going on he had to be in his best form ever.

He rubbed his face when he walked into the courtyard of his property and took off the top layer of clothing, only having on a black t-shirt. The practice dummies he had set out month's prior were laying at obscene angles from the bombardment by Iwa, only a few remained standing. He sighed and went to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hinata....I love you but seriously, now is not the time' Naruto thought as he sat at the kitchen table with his fiance. She was talking about they're wedding. What she wanted and what he thought about it. Naruto was very close to letting her decide everything. Hinata had told him she wanted a big wedding and Naruto could go down to see Tsunade and have her stamp a paper saying they were married. He could care less how it was done but he wanted Hinata to be happy, so he'd let her have her fun. But the fact that it's only been two days after the invasion. Naruto was still trying to cope with rebuilding EAU headquarters which was leveled. Not to mention Tsunade was on his ass about her broken hammer. He didn't even know where it came from or how she got it. How was it his problem?

"So I was thinking the reception would be practical. White table cloths and gold trim on the seats" she explained going through her mental checklist.

'That's about three S-rank missions I'll have to pull' thought Naruto. 'Your soooo lucky I love you.'

There was a knock on his door which Naruto imediately said he'd get so he could get away for a moment. When he opened the door, Mitch was there pointing a finger at him. "I need your help." Naruto mouthed "Thank you" to the sky and headed back inside to tell Hinata he had to leave for a little while and that he would be back later in the evening. Which he hoped he would be dead tired by then so he could fall asleep before she wanted to continue. The two men headed down the street toward the flower shop.

"What did you need my help for?"

"Heavy lifting" Mitch said with a small laugh. "And I need help training. The chuunin exams are coming up and Sasuke and me are partners."

"You and the teme? He's an EAU captain." Mitch shook his head, "Tsunade demoted him to genin after what happened." Naruto groaned and rubbed his eyes. "You realize I have to tell Lee he's a captain now. And he's going to be....too overjoyed with youthfulness."

"Not my fault" Mitch said defensively. They made it to the flowershop and Mitch went to the side and pulled his motorcycle from the back. "Where did you get that" asked Naruto.

"I wouldn't have made it in time if I hadn't got this. I pulled a hundred twenty the whole way back."

"Does that mean you have the pendant?" Mitch smirked and pulled the small stone out of his pocket and held it up. "I couldn't come back empty handed now could I? I needed a souvenier from my trip." Naruto smirked as Mitch pushed chakra through the pendant. "I just need to pick up a few things and make a small trip. It shouldn't take more then a few hours."

"What are you doing on this trip" Naruto asked as they walked through the portal. They ended up in the same apartment that Mitch and Sakura had come through. The gateway stayed open behind them. "I told Sakura I would take her somewhere when this war was over. But since that's not happening, I'm going to bring it to her." He reached into the bag hanging off the side of the motorcycle and pulled out a digital camera. Holding it up to Naruto's face he started to show him pictures of his travel's all over the world until he got to one city. "Sakura said she wanted to visit this place the most because it was so lit up and colorful."

"How are you going to bring it to her?"

"I'm not really sure how, maybe put a couple post cards on her grave and some lights. That way she's not always in the dark."

"That sweet" Naruto said in fake lovey voice. Mitch looked down at his watch and sighed. "If we hurry we'll be back in twelve hours. Just think of this as a smaller bachleor party, from me to you. Hopefully Ino and Inoichi don't decide to snoop in here before we get back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was sleeping at the kitchen table waiting for her Naruto to come back home. He said he would be back later in the evening but she didn't think it would be this late. Her head came off the table when she heard the front door crash open, followed by a serious of supressed giggles. She narrowed her eyes and headed for the door. Hinata knew something was up when she looked at the clock then outside. It was seven in the morning of the next day. Her back felt like there was a spike trying to keep her upright. She leaned on the wall and looked around the corner and saw her fiance, trying to lock the door with the key from the inside. Next to him on the floor was Mitch who was giggling like a mad man, making Naruto miss the door completely.

"Ahem!"

Naruto whirled around and saw Hinata standing by the wall. "Shit" he said. "We've been spotted." Mitch laughed and stood up, using the wall for support. Hinata rolled her eye's at they're appearence. They looked like they had a crazy night. There were a pair of giant sunglasses on Naruto's head. His shirt was torn to shreds and he was missing a shoe. Mitch had a pair of aviators on with a boony hat, along with shorts and coat.

"Where have you been all night?"

"Heee waz ah....helping. Me" Mitch slurred and giggled a bit. Naruto nodded and took the sunglasses off, "I got these for you. A souvenier." The suck up act wasn't working. Hinata's eye's borred into his skull making him feel like he was two inches tall. "I had to run....some errands and I needed help" Mitch explained. "I took him on a....a....damn it, long but not quite a day vacation."

"What kind of errands?"

"What's with the grilling" he joked but then he gulped when her Byakugan turned on. "Umm......picked up some stuff for training and took a small road trip to pick up some stuff for Sakura's grave."

"Thank you" she said. "Have you two been drinking?"

"Ihaven't" Mitch said. "We're responsible people." His eye's narrowed and he looked around. "Naruto, they followed us here too."

Naruto ducked down and Mitch pulled out a fly swatter. "Holy jesus what are these goddamn animals!" Hinata watched the two duck around the door before she grabbed the swatter from Mitch's hands. "I think you two should get some rest" she said wearly. The two nodded but were still looking around the house. Hinata sighed and pushed Mitch out of the house. She started to drag Naruto towards bed when they're was a pound at the door. "You can't leave me out here! This is bat country!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitch woke up with a start. He was disorientated and he it took him a full minute to realize he was in his apartment. Pain pulsed through his head as he stood up and looked around. "Ugh" he groaned as he headed for the bathroom. Gripping the sink to keep balance and to get his stomach at ease, he looked into the mirror. Only one thing ran through his head. 'Why am I dressed like Hunter S. Thompson? What the hell happened last night?' He remembered picking up Naruto, going through the portal, and getting his supplies. But after that it was a blur.

Mitch took off the clothes and put them in the closet. He figured it would be a good costume for something. After pulling more practical clothing out onto the bed, he jumped into the shower to rid himself of the alcohol smell. Once he was dry, he quickly dressed into a black shirt and pants. A kunai pouch was on his left hip, and two shurriken holsters were on each leg. He wrapped his arms up in black wraps much like Lee did in his younger days. Lastly, put his forehead protector on. It was the first time he worn it as a ninja.

He walked into the living room to the front door, passing the three large crates Naruto and he brought up. He'd have time to get to those later. For now he needed to get to Tsunade's building to recieve his first mission. He looked at the clock and his heart stopped. "Four thirty! How long was I out?!" The old lady next door heard a sonic boom as Mitch took off. When the clock struck four thirty two, Mitch was almost vomiting and knocking on Tsunade's door. "Come in."

Tsunade looked up at who entered and scowled. "I thought I told you to show up this morning?"

"Sorry I had Naruto help me with a few things and those things turned into crazier things. All I remember is that drinking was definately involved" he explained, in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think that there was some psychodelic drug use because of those damn bats but he quickly pushed that from his thought process. Tsunade's glare seemed to harden. He was sure it was becuase they didn't take her with. She opened her desk drawer and withdrew two files. "Both C-rank in the north of the country. It appears theres a gang war and an unauthorized bounty station in the same areas. I trust you to take care of the issue."

He heard that before. "Don't worry Tsunade-sama. You won't hear anything about them again." Mitch left the room leaving her with a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the heart of Amegakure, Neji stood by a small stand. Inside, Raigeki was talking with one of his contacts. He tried to evesdrop as much as possible but Raigeki drowned out the sound with some sort of raiton jutsu. When he came back out, he sighed. "It appears you and I are being watched. Not just by Akatsuki but by two newcomers as well."

The two walked in the under bellies of the vast metal village. They did this most of the time. Here they weren't disturbed by people or Akatsuki. They usually discussed the political situation of the village and how it could change, along with the new role of the Akatsuki in its walls. All the organization did was give itself more money, making the members extremely wealthy. For awhile, they all wondered what Raigeki did with his share. His room was bare, and he never had anything new. It wasn't until Neji decided to go with him on his plans, did he find out.

"What do you get out of this Raigeki-san?"

The boy shrugged. "Never really thought of me. I always had a soft spot for those who were less fortunate then myself."

Neji nodded. Raigeki had been born into a rich family. They lived a pompous livestyle, like the Hyuuga. Never caring about those less then them. Which is what Neji had agreed that was wrong of his family to do. It was the real reason he left Konoha. With the family gone there was no one left to control him. No purpose other than the village. But in his eyes it wasn't the family he wanted to serve. He left looking for a new one and found it in Akatsuki. Now he had something he could fight for and make right for the way he treated others when he was involved with the Hyuuga family.

Raigeki on the other hand was disowned. Cast out by his family becuase of his complete compassion. He became a ninja to try to help others but it eventually spun out of control where he ended up finding the stability he needed inside the walls of Amegakure. Even with the money that came into the village from the missions the Akatsuki did, it all went to Akatsuki, except of course, Raigeki's share.

They had both come to the conclusion that Akatsuki needed to give to the village they resided in. The place was in poverty since the destruction of the previous Akatsuki reign. Now they weren't doing anything to fix it. Raigeki had once spoken to Danzou and Kisame about the issue but they turned they're backs to him. Saying he was too young to understand financial matters. Now he and Neji were trying to make a diffrence in the village. They were about to walk into a resturant when a woman stepped infront of them.

"We need to talk" she said. Neji and Raigeki took a step back and bumped into someone. They turned around and saw someone unexpected. "I thought you were dead" Neji said. "Konoha has you registered as a confirmed kill." The man laughed hysterically for a moment then wiped a small tear from his eyes.

"Those Konoha fucks should have known they couldn't fucking kill me" he said leaking subtle killing intent.

"Hidan, settle down" said the woman. "These two are on our side." The Jashinist huffed in annoyance saying something like "Your side." The woman took off her hood, revealing blue hair and a lip piercing.

"I know you" Neji said. "You were with Pein when he attacked Konoha!" Konan nodded and dragged the men to the side of the resturant where they could talk privately. "I want you two to know right now, Akatsuki has you tapped. They're beginning to believe Raigeki-san is stealing funds and giving it to the village."

"That's bullshit! It's coming out of my own pocket."

"Danzou-teme has enough fucking resources to prove that otherwise. Just a couple of strings pulled with that Sharingan of his and you'll be marked with death" explained Hidan. Konan nodded, "We know what you two are trying to do for the village and we have the same cause."

"Then what should we do" asked Neji. The woman looked at Hidan and nodded.

"We have to kill Danzou and Kisame" she said. "Those are the two that hold leadership but they're also the strongest members of Akatsuki. I'm sure the other members wont enjoy the thought of they're pay being cut."

It was true all the other members enjoyed they're pay. It's not like they would just stand aside and let it happen. They were the real criminals after all.

"We have to bide our time" Hidan said. "We can't let any of those fuckers know theres an assassination plot going on right under they're nose. Make them believe theres nothing going on, then hit them when they're weak. I know they only have one more then us but when it comes to S-ranked criminals, one more is the tie breaker to the other side."

"If we can take out Danzou or Kisame, then we can risk an assault on the last" said Neji. "But who should we go after for the assassination?"

"Kisame" Raigeki said. "Danzou is a paranoid fuck. He'll see it coming, but if we can get Kisame killed on a mission. The full on assualt might catch him by suprise." Konan and Hidan nodded. "This sounds like a fucking plan" the white haired man said. Konan moved passed them and handed them a piece of paper with nothing on it. "When you can meet again, just write when and where. We'll know how to find you."

A moment later she fluttered away into paper, the wind carried her away. The other two looked for Hidan but he was already gone. Both Akatsuki members smirked as they entered the resturaunt. It was time to celebrate the new alliance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She walked through the blood soaked hallways. Screams of torture filled every corridor, every place imaginable. She loved every moment of it. Even got off on it. Her high heels clicked on the stone floor and and occasionally squished when she stepped in blood or on an organ. She turned the corner and found the door she wanted. Two guards were standing on each side of the door, eating human limbs. The people who laid in pieces on the floor were still alive, so they still felt the biting. They're screams were just loud enough to annoy her so she plunged the high heel of her boot into ones mouth. "Let me in" she said. The guards looked at eachother and shrugged, letting her pass. She opened the door and more screams filled the hallway.

Inside this room was an elegant dining room. Which was a complete gallery of suicide. All the human's who had ever committed suicide laid in this dining room. In pieces, holes, strangulation. All of them were feeling it for eternity. She moved down the table to the end where she kneeled down before Him.

"You summoned for me?"

"Get up" He said. "You know you don't don't have to bow before me anymore."

"I'm sorry master" she said as she stood. He leaned back so she could see him fully. He had long blond hair, pale complexion, and bright blue eyes. He was possibly the most beautiful thing in the place besides herself. Only of course after she earned her beauty back from him.

"It's time to make ourselves known to him" He said. "Cause as much chaos as possible, lure him to you. I can't risk something happening to you, your important."

"Yes master" she stood and headed for the door. His voice called to her once more. "And darling?"

"Hm."

"I know he's your ex-fiance and all but dont show him any mercy. Please break him" He said politely. She smirked and left the dining room, leaving Him to his own devices. He laughed a little to himself, wishing he could be there to see the two lovers reunion.

* * *

**I wanna hear how pissed you guys are from this cliff hanger. HAHA! And I'm not going to give it away but your pretty dumb if you cant guess the main antagonist of this story from this last part but he's not the only one ;)**

**Till next time  
Blood Rain**


	10. Six Months Later: Mysterious Attacks

**Well, heres another chappy, thank you Kingswriter for your review. Your right I do thank you. I'm right on scheduale for what I want for the tenth chapter. I hope you guys like it. Its got a good ending. We're finally starting to get into the story and it's still only just the beginning. Barely at 20 percent done if that. **

**Here you go, enjoy. Review at the end.**

* * *

Naruto jumped down to the ground and rolled. He put his back against a tree and waited for any movement. This is why he hated training with Sasuke. He was too fast and too quiet, at least an Iwa nin made his whereabouts known. Figuring that Sasuke would use his Kusanagi, he pulled out his own katana slowly. He slipped around the edge of the tree and tightened his grip. For some reason he knew Sasuke was watching him. "Come on" he whispered. "Make your move."

He barely had enough time to react as Sasuke appeared next to him. Narut leaped to the side and hit the ground. He brought his blade around and blocked Sasuke's strike. "Good your getting better" the Uchiha said. Naruto smirked and tried to bring it down to stab him in the shin but Sasuke shot his leg back and launched himself forward. His blade heading for Naruto's chest. The blond reached forward and pushed on the back of Sasuke's blade to parry it. He ducked under the strike and slashed at his side but he shushined out of view.

"Damn" he growled as he raised his blade and spun around to block four more attacks before he disappeared again. Naruto jumped back into flip to dodged the falling swing from Sasuke. "You've lost" Sasuke said appearing behind Naruto with Kusanagi at his throat. "You should ditch the sword. Your terrible" he proceeded to say. Naruto scoffed then stood up. "I hate swords, I can never use these things. The styles are way to complicated for me."

"Tch, dobe."

"You know it" he said with small smirk. They both sheathed they're blades and headed back towards the village. Naruto straightened his back and cracked it, they had been going on about six hours of non stop training. It had been six months after the attack by Iwa. The village had been resurected back into its former glory. Sasuke and Mitch had gained they're ranks as chuunin, and Sasuke went onto jounin. When Naruto had asked Mitch why he didn't enter the jounin exams, he claimed he wasn't ready yet. Which from what, Naruto had seen was untrue. The man had really come into his own. He was currently the only chuunin to handle solo B rank missions, even an occasional A with a team.

Naruto parted with Sasuke and headed home. It had been a long day. Now he was able to go home and lay with his fiance and soon to be wife. They're wedding was in a week. Needless to say, he was given an awesome bachleor party. But it went south when the stripper Sasuke brought in as a joke....was Anko. Despite her hating perverts, she just couldn't pass up the opprotunity to fuck with the blond knucklehead. However she did injury Sasuke for suggesting her in the first place.

He walked into his home and slipped off his shoes. Setting his blade upright by the door, he moved silently through his house and saw Hinata on the living room couch, musing over a scroll. To Naruto it looked like a mission scroll. Since it was a time of war, all war missions went through the council before becoming an authorized mission. So Hinata was probably reading over a situation breifing. Naruto rolled his eyes because as a shinobi he wasn't allowed to know. But he knew what it was about already.

For the last five months there have been attacks on villages throughout the elemental nations. At first Konoha suspected Iwa shinobi ransacking these small villages. The population was killed then burned. Over night the place was nothing but burning wood. Then it happened to a village inside Rock country. It's been a total mystery. So far there had been no explination. Naruto picked up an apple from the table and sat across from her. "Hey hime" he said as he sat down next to her. She looked up for him for about a second and went back to her scroll. "You stink."

"Oh, geez thanks" he said sarcastically. His grin spread acrossed his face as he ate the apple. "It's actually distracting me from my work" Hinata laughed slightly. "Please shower." Naruto laughed. "Oh really?" He got up and laid ontop of her and started to roll. "Oh no, look what I'm doing! How could I be so cruel?" Hinata started to hit him softly and tried to get him off. She laughed as he fell to the floor. "Fine, I'll shower."

As he left, Hinata went back to her scroll. The council decided earlier to send an investigation team into these mysterious attacks. The Tsuchikage claims not to be attacking. So has the other villages. Tsunade thought it could be Akatsuki but they're response was the money wasnt in it. The last attack was at a remote village in wave country. Each Kage sent a represenative to investigate the site. Thats the report she was reading. There were no survivors. Most of the villagers were dissembowled or chared corpses. Others looked like they had been chewed on which sent more worry into the air. What could the Five Nations be dealing with?

She sighed and set the scroll down as Naruto came out and flicked his wet hair at her. Hinata tried to glare at him but his smile made it impossible. "Your impossible to be mad at" she groaned.

"My only tactical advantage" he responded with a wink. "So whats the deal with the scroll?"

"Report on the investigation of Otakai, the wave village. Just another massacre." Naruto groaned and rubbed his face. "I smell an A-rank mission coming."

Hinata gave him a weary smile and leaned into the couch. It wasn't like they needed the money but in Naruto's mind. Hinata decided to go all out for the wedding. A week from now they would be getting married. And the thing that had her excited the most? Not her husband to be but the golden chair cushions. It was an assassination he planned for the day before. The problem at hand was that they were having to budget Naruto's ramen fund. For Naruto, there was no such thing as a ramen fund so the situation had to be corrected at once.

He often took big ranked missions to settle the pay so Hinata could have the wedding she's always wanted. Naruto often cursed his father for not leaving him any cash, but the house was good enough. Wasn't too big for a person wanting to start a family. He usually paid Tsuande C-rank pay to have Mitch clean it. Every time he showed up with a bucket and soap, he would be saying stuff to Naruto in the other language in a friendly tone, but Naruto knew he was cursing him. _"What the fuck are you doing making me clean your fucking house? You should be doing this! You lazy son of a bitch!" _That didn't seem too friendly to Naruto. But he enjoyed torrmenting him while he worked.

Naruto smiled and lifted Hinata off the couch bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. "What are you doing Naruto-kun?"

"Practicing" he replied to make her blush. He dashed into the room and tossed her on the bed. As he was about to jump into bed, he froze. Something inside him stirred uncomfortably. 'Kyuubi?'

**"Kit, somethings off. I feel demons all over the place. Be on your guard!"**

"Naruto-kun? Whats the matter?"

"Shh" he said suddenly and he moved toward the window. He pulled the drapes open slowly and glanced outside. The motion lights hadn't turned on. Hinata looked at him with a look of confusion. 'What's he doing now?'

'I feel it. There's something out there.'

**"Something? No Kit, you have to work on your senses. There's enough out there to make a small army, but they don't appear hostile. Maybe they're just passing through, I don't know. I'll keep an eye on them, try to get some sleep. I'll wake you if anything changes."**

'Thanks.' Naruto frowned and crawled into bed with his fiance. "What was that all about?" Naruto turned and looked at her with a serious face. "Get some sleep Hime, we might need it. I have a bad feeling. If anything happens I'll wake you up, understand?"

Hinata nodded and turned to her side. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her towards his chest protectively. Smiling, she snuggled in closer and whispered goodnight. He did the same as he ran his hands over her stomach to put her to sleep. When her breathing evened out, Naruto closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, only to find himself in his mindscape. The need to speak with Kyuubi was overwhelming. Not that they've gotten along ever, but this new informations of demons being inside Konoha put the mighty Kyuubi in a cooperative mood. Naruto came walking into the room with the holding cell and saw the outline of the giant fox moving inside the cage. He was obviously on high alert.

"What's going on Kyuubi?" The fox turned and spotted him. **"They're moving away. So for now theres no reason to worry."**

"Your normally not this cooperative. Why the sudden change?"

**"If it was a Bijuu I wouldn't be worried about baka. These were different. They're signatures read different from anything I've ever encountered. And there's only one place they could come from which would give them THAT signature."**

"I don't like the way this conversations going" Naruto moaned. He sat down in the water and sighed. "What are the odds of them attacking us?"

**"Probable, I suspect it was a recon group, scouting to see if this would be an easy kill. If they thought otherwise we wont have to worry. Theres no need to worry yourself, if Konoha is an easy kill for them, you probably wont feel a thing." **

"That makes me feel so much better."

**"Don't worry about it, just get some sleep."**

Naruto nodded and freed his mind, he felt himself fall into the abyss of sleep. Kyuubi watch him disappear and sighed. He wasn't exaggerating when he said Naruto wouldn't feel a thing. The beings he sensed were soldier demons. Te only time he had encountered them before were on the battlefield millenia ago. They were ruthless and didn't stop until ordered or all of their enemies were dead at they're feet. The fact that they were around didn't worry him to bad. Kyuubi pulled into a corner of his cage and curled up. He didn't like where the situation was going. As much as he hated to admit it, he had grown a new foundness of the boy since they're experience in the valley.

He never knew that the Namikaze's had a blood tie to the spire in the valley. It was always some sort of myth that circled throughout the supernatural world. Kyuubi knew most of it was far fetched but after seeing it with his own two eyes. He figured he would stick around longer. If there was a part he could play in helping Naruto, his name would go down in history longer than it already has. Not that he had a choice in the matter. He never told the boy but his father reinforced the seal with another after the little mishap when Pein had attacked the village. Unless Naruto himself removed the seal, if he escaped, he would die. Kyuubi sighed as he accepted his fate. He would help Naruto until the end, he was probably going to need it.

* * *

Tsunade shuffled some papers and placed them neatly on her desk. Another days work complete and now she was able to go home and get some sleep. She took a bottle of sake out from her desk for the walk home but as she was heading for the door, someone knocked. The blond groaned and set the bottle down, "Enter." The door opened and her new favorite chuunin came walking in. He was rubbing his face and there were dark bags under his eyes. "Sorry I'm a little late, Hokage-sama. I had a few issues to settle."

"It's no problem Mitch, I'll just review it in the morning." Mitch nodded and placed the mission report on her desk. Another B rank assassination complete and under his belt. Tsunade looked at his clothes and noticed they were covered with dirt and blood. She had always wondered where he had gotten his clothes, she figured it was from his world but she never remembered to ask. He had on a black tshirt and a pair of black jeans. On his feet were metal plated combat boots and his kunai pouch were attached to a studded belt. His hands were covered in black fingerless gloves and on his head was a full face balaclava with a skull face. When it was fully on, only the areas around the eyes were visible.

"I expect you to get a good couple days rest. I have an A rank mission I need taken care of in Rice country" she explained. "I need you in tip top form, got it?" Mitch bowed and flickered from sight. Another technique he shouldn't know yet. His training with Naruto and Sasuke had been paying off. Seeing he had a elemental affinity for lightning, Sasuke was able to teach him alot. His other prominant element was earth, probably from his heritage in Iwa. Either way he was posing a great help to the village while her other shinobi were out taking care of Iwa's forces.

Tsunade picked up his file and flipped through it quickly. In each mission report three things were needed. One, how the objective was achieved. Two, body count. Three, all jutsu used in the helping of the objective. In all of the mission reports she ever recieved, his were the most decisive. He wasn't strategic, he just knew the easiest way to get something done. She read in his report that all he did to complete this mission was sneak into his targets hotel suite and take him out in the bathroom. Body count, one. Jutsu used, none. She wouldn't ask him how he ended up covered in blood, that was a personal matter. He could have stabbed the target in the kidney letting him die fast or smashing his head repeatedly into the bathroom sink before finishing him by slamming it into the cabinet mirror. Either way the job was done.

She pulled the cork on her bottle of sake and took a quick drink before looking at the file she had for him next. Some Kiri and Iwagakure nin had been spotted on the border of Fire and Wind country. The report said two or three, but they were at least jounin rank. She decided to see if Mitch was up to the task. If he could take them out, she was going to promote him to Jounin and send him to the front lines. Hopefully some good would come out of that mission. After another drink her eyes drifted toward a rather thick manilla envelope which was going to be sent to Naruto in the morning. Inside was the mission details of the mysterious attacks that had been going around. They also would be heading west toward the border. Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage had agreed to send a troop of nins they're way for back up, since the fight might spill into his borders.

Even Akatsuki was sending a couple representatives, since the threat of them being attacked was also high. Tsunade figured it was either going to be Kisame and that Ao character. If not Neji. She never did get why the man had defected in the first place. He just sort of up and left.

Tsunade sighed and set the file down. She grabbed her sake and heading out the door, chugging the bottle as the alcohol rolled down her throat.

* * *

Raigeki and Neji stood amounst the flames and could do nothing but stare. The entire village, citizens and guards, were all ripped to shreds, none had been spared. Neji kneeled down next to the top half of a child, his entire body was cleaved in two. The more they examined the bodies, they noticed the faces. All of them were eteched with fear. Each one looked like it had seen something out of they're worst nightmare. It was truely a scary sight to behold. "What did this" Raigeki said setting down a womans arm. Neji stood up and looked around. "I don't know, but we're going to make them pay."

The younger nodded and started to shuffle through the corpses. "What kind of person, kills the people, burns the village, and doesn't take anything" Raigeki asked. Neji shrugged and noticed he was right, all the bodies still had they're belongings on them. They felt a familiar presence behind them and could tell the newcomer was apalled at the sight before her.

"This is the first attack in Rain country" she said. "I'm sure there will be more."

"Konan-sempai" Raigeki said. "Will this hinder our goals?"

"No" she said. "In fact it may be a sufficient way to speed them up. If we can meet whoever did this before they destroy the next village, they might be able to take out Kisame. At the range of this damage, I'm sure they might be able too." Both Akatsuki nodded and wadded through the bodies until they were outside the walls. Konan had disappeared so the other members didn't know she was in contact with Neji and Raigeki. Neji gave a thumbs up to Ao, who was in control clean up. Moments later, Ami nin were moving into the village to secure the corpses. Ao just stood there, staring in with his Byakugan. "For such a big battle there should be excess chakra laying around somewhere. But there's no chakra residue at all."

"This day keeps getting weirder and weirder" Raigeki said. His two comrades nodded and they proceeded to head back towards Amigakure. A few yards away, a certain Jashinist was contemplating taking Ao's head off as an offer to Jashin. Hidan couldn't explain what it was about the shinobi that made Hidan hate him so much. He couldn't decide if it was his some-what pompous attitude, his greed, or the arrangement of his facial features. Whatever it was, Hidan wanted to destroy it. It was becoming hard for him not being able to offer to Jashin, but he was under strict rule by Konan. He sighed and strapped his sythe to his back, then headed off to the rendezous to meet Konan.

* * *

"There's been reports of another attack" Shizune told Tsunade the next morning. The busty blond sighed and took out a marker, putting a dot on the new village's coordinates. Another village, another large amount of wasted lives. She traced her fingers along the dots. 'Rock, Rain, Fire, and Wave' she thought. 'Whats the connection?'

Tsunade examined the dots closer, then she put her fingers on the distance markers and found the distance between each attacked village. She gasped when she realized the space was exactly the same. Re-doing the math she came to same conclusion. All the attacked villages were exactly 250 kilometers away from eachother! It wasn't until she saw the distance did she noticed the shape of the dots. "No way" she breathed. Taking a blank sheet of paper she scribbled a few notes and handed them to Shizune. "Find out if theres a village 250 kilometers west of Mako. If there is, get Naruto and bring him to me imediately."

Shizune nodded and bolted for the door. A couple moments later, Tsunade was walking out of the door with a letter in her hand. There was no time to waste. She headed up to the messanger birds and personally attatched it to a doves leg. "Take that to Danzou" she said. The bird tweeted and took off. By the time she got back to her office, Naruto and Shizune were standing by the window.

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune said. "You were correct, theres a village called Utikari in that direction." Tsunade nodded and sat down at her desk. "What's going on Baa-chan?"

"I figured out the next village, and the last attack." Naruto cocked his eyebrow and looked at the map. His mouth fell open in suprise when he saw the dots. "They want us to go there. They've been planning this" he exclaimed. "That's no coincidence Baa-chan."

Tsunade agreed and traced her fingers to the coordinates of the next attack. The other attacks were a map, each one leading the way to its final destination. Utikari. "Naruto, take as many people as you need and make sure you stop that attack. You'll have Akatsuki as back up. Kill all those responsible."

"With pleasure" Naruto said and disappeared.

* * *

Danzou read over the letter he had just received from the Hokage. He was imediately in action. Kisame, Neji, Raigeki, Juugo, and Suigetsu were on they're way to offer back up at the new attack site. He sat at his desk looking over some information about the attacks when a shinobi came running in. "Danzou-sama! Important news from the cornors office!"

"Go ahead" he said impassively. What important news could come from corpses? "Sir, the charred corpses had remains from the living in they're fingers. Along with that DNA testing showed that all of them had been deceased for a year or more!" Danzou looked through the shinobi with his sharingan, and it didn't lie. The boy was telling the truth. "How could the deceased get up and rip about the village inhabitants?"

"No chakra was found on the bodies sir. But the DNA tests proved that all those were registered dead by the village, they were all at one time residents. We figured that they're cause of death had been from being burned but they had been the ones comitting the crimes!" Danzou swallowed hard. There was no way he was hearing this report. The dead rose and attacked the village? Impossible! The only person to have been able to raise the dead temporarily was Orochimaru and he was currently in hiding.

"This changes everything" said Danzou before returning to his reports. "I want Konoha along with my men aware of this situation. It needed to be done five minutes ago."

"Hai Danzou-sama!"

* * *

Mitch fingered through a list of songs on his Ipod and turned the volume up as loud as it could go. He tied a bandana around his head and grabbed his weapon. The music blasted throughout his apartment as he stepped into the bathroom. "Time to die soap scum!" In his hand was a toilet brush and in the other, a basket full of cleaning products. He started to scrub and sing the words to the song that played.

_Warriors with hate inflict destruction  
Comes true the awful prediction  
Still alive corpses lie in the street  
Spitting the blood to the God  
Dying in flames dammed mob  
Screaming with pain: "This can't be, oh God"  
Maybe they will understand he was never  
But will be too late, so die forever_

Different Armageddon came true under our eyes  
Dust comes down when the time came for sunrise  
The final massacre, winds destroy the earth  
Impaled heads notify, that winner is the Death

As he sang, he didn't hear his apartment door opening and closing. Consentrating on a portion of the floor so hard he barely realized this person was standing over him. "How!"

"SHIT" he screamed and lept to his feet. Only to stand pissed off at the laughing woman infront of him. "Damn it Ino! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak in here!?" Ino could hardly breath as she clutched her side. It was more of the sight of what Mitch looked like when he jumped, then the way he was dressed. The little bandana, apron, and rubber gloves. The toilet brush was now lodged in the ceiling from when he jumped. Mitch moved passed her and shut off the music. "What were you saying" he asked when she caught her breath. Ino quickly wiped a tear from her eye before chuckling.

"How can you listen to that noise" she asked after she calmed down. "I could hear it all the way at the shop. I'm suprised ANBU hasn't been sent over." Mitch shrugged and took off all his bathroom protective gear. "What did you come here for Ino?"

"Dad wanted to know if you could help him for a few minutes at the shop. I'm leaving on a mission tonight with Naruto." Mitch sighed and nodded. "Yeah I'll go lend him a hand. I can't work too late I have a mission in the morning as well. And this was my only day off to clean the bathroom. Fuck" he said with a small chuckle. Ino thanked him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before she left. Mitch groaned and slipped on a diffrent pair of work clothes. Even as a ninja he couldn't escape being the flower boy. He would help Inoichi out every so often when he needed it. Over the past six months, Ino had been there to help Mitch get over the loss of Sakura. While he still wasn't over it, his overall attitude towards everything else bettered. They became close friends. Almost brother and sister. It was a good relationship, he often expected Ino to harbor feelings for him but he had told her right off the bat, he didn't like her that way.

That didn't stop they're friendship from progressing though. Mitch locked the door behind him as he left and headed down the street towards the flower shop. It was a nice day, alot of clouds to provide shade and it was cool, just the way Mitch like it. He entered the flower shop and saw Inoichi sitting at the counter with a glazed look over his eye. "You dead yet old man?" The elder looked at him and smiled. In the blink of an eye, Mitch was being pulled to his knees with Inoichi next to him. He was looking out of the window at something, it was like a big billboard. "What is it?"

"You haven't heard? Some unknown author is continuing the Icha Icha series!"

"What the hell is that? It sounds like a dirty boo- It is isn't it?" Inoichi grinned, "I heard it tops the works of the great Jiraiya. I can't wait to get my hands on a copy. The person who writes them now must be swimming in pus.....you know."

"Uh huh....... Well what do you need help with? Come on chop chop, I've got a busy scheduale to keep."

* * *

Naruto put his mask on and turned it on. He attached his blade directly above his ninjato so they both above his left shoulder. After putting on his gloves, he toggled through his masks new features like rear cameras to see behind him. He wasnt holding back if he was going up against an unknown force. Next to him, Sasuke strapped on his shoulder armor. "You ready for this" the blond asked. Sasuke nodded and slipped his mask on. "I was born ready."

Behind him on the other side of the locker room, Lee was wrapping his arms in gray wraps. "I'm ready to deliver a little payback myself" he said. The door to the locker room opened and Ino walked in. "Oh my! Hurry and get changed before the girl shows up." Naruto chuckled and secured a shuuriken holster to his thigh. "We hurried so we could enjoy the show without being distracted."

"Very funny" she said and walked to her locker on the other side of the wall. Naruto laughed and had just enough time to notice someone was watching her as she left. He actually had to do a double take to make sure he was processing what he was seeing. "Sasuke! Were you just checking out Ino?" Sasuke seemed to freeze for a moment then gave Naruto a hard glare, "You tell anyone and Hinata will have to find a new man to have children with."

"Just didn't know you had a thing for blonds" Naruto said. "Oh and Ino." Sasuke grunted and went back to boots. Inside his own mind, Sasuke was having trouble deciding how he felt about the girl. Ever since the day she threatened him, he seen her in a different way. Maybe he was just so used to the academy days he never realized how much she had grown up.

Naruto looked over towards Lee and saw him standing up. The back of his armor had a kanji for youthful on it. It was Lee's own idea but someone as a joke, spray painted an arrow that pointed to his ass. Lee never did know why everyone was laughing when he was wearing his uniform until today. He turned on his rear camera and saw himself in a mirror. "Aw that's very very unyouthful."

"Not from what I can see" Naruto laughed. Lee just silently stare at Naruto and turned his head and froze. Naruto cocked his head to the side and walked infront of him. He waved his hand over his face but didn't get a reaction. "Lee what are you" he started but he looked over his shoulder and saw what Lee was seeing in his rear cameras, "I'm going to just stop talking." Sasuke sighed and looked in the direction they were looking and saw the mirror that pointed directly into the girls side of the locker room.

Ino knew full well that all three men were looking at her through the mirror. She found it embarassing at first and tried to avoid it as much as possible but when Sasuke started to look she couldn't help but show herself off a little. Ino knew full well she wasn't a fan girl of him anymore. She wasn't going to chase him or be an obsessed person over him. But she sorta liked him. If he asked her on a date she wouldn't refuse.

Ino finished dressing and putting on her mask. She looked into the mirror and discovered Lee and Naruto had stopped peeping, Sasuke on the other hand looked away when she looked into it. "You about ready Ino?"

"Yeah Naruto I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a bundle."

"For the last damn time the elastic wore out!"

"Whatever help you sleep at night" said Sasuke. Naruto grunted and they headed out of the locker room towards the gates. They sprinted through heading west. All four of them hoped they would make it in time to stop the attack.

* * *

Since the first month of his arrival in Konoha, Mitch had mixed feeling for the pendant that hung on his neck. It could be a curse that almost lead to the destruction of his new home. Or it could be a blessing, which he used to upgrade his apartment. Of course he didn't have money to pay for these upgrades but nothing a five finger discount couldn't fix. For now it was a blessing, as he sat with Inoichi with six pack of Dos Equis and fifth of tequila.

They were in the back room drinking away merrily when Mitch noticed the time. "Alright Inoiiiti, I gots togo home for some sweep" he said drunkenly. "I have a mission! In the morning." Inoichi barely looked up at him, the tequila hit him hard. Mitch chuckled and stood up, "Your gonna have one...uh...oh bad hangover in the mornin." The elder mumbled something and laid on the table. Mitch walked out the door and to his apartment. To his own suprise it was only seven at night. 'Happy hour came early' he thought as he made it back to his apartment in one peice. So far that was good. Now he had to make it in without being noticed by the newest tenent inside. Her home was destroyed in the Iwa attack and she relocated to this complex. And she happened to have a thing for messing with everyone, especially him.

'Maybe it was something in the water' he thought. 'Too much of it could drive the woman insane to the point where she'll hunt me down like a dog.' "Well, if it comes to it I'll have to cut her head off and bury her somewhere." The old lady on the steps above him stopped and looked down at him. 'Did I just say that? Was she listening? Did she hear me?' The lady shrugged and continued while Mitch went to his door quickly. He stuck his key in the hole just as someone leaned against the wall next to him. "Hi Mitchy."

"Of all times Anko, please let me be drunk in peace."

"Not a chance" she said ruffling his hair with her hands. He looked at her and she was in her usual attire which left nothing to the imagination. She followed him inside and imediately went to his fridge. "Why do you have peanut butter in the fridge?"

Mitch laid on his couch and let the bed spins take over. "Don't question my methods" he simply said. Sleep was about to hit him when he felt a foot go directly into his crotch. He jumped up and gripped her ankle, "What are you doing?"

"Causing you discomfort" she said then ate a peice of sushi. "I've been bored all day and have had no one to play with."

"I have a mission in the morning Anko, I need to sleep." Anko pouted and removed the foot from his lower regions. He thanked her and laid back. "We'll have play time when I get back" he said. "We'll get so shit faced, you wont see straight for a week."

"Deal" she said and bounded out of the door. Mitch smirked and forced himself up to get into his bed.

* * *

Six months, the reality of it seemed so short. Six months where she was was the equivlent to about six hundred years. For all those years, it had been nothing but pain. Her screams filled the furnace like atomosphere as she was impaled, set aflame, or tossed into the ocean of fire. Her only thought was why did she deserve this? What had she done? But everytime she thought these questions the answers would slap her in the face as she relived the experience.

She was laying in the ocean of fire and the only thing she could do was scream while watching the skin melt off her body again. Her train of thought had long been gone, only trying to figure out why she was here and how to try to ignore the pain. Her arms were nothing more then melting bone when a hand grabbed her throat and pulled her from the ocean. The air seemed to cool down and she hit the ground, and for the first time in that seemingly six hundred years. No pain. She could think, she couldn't believe it. She looked at her skin and saw it was all back. **"This one will probably be in use. Find the others."**

Something rock hard gripped the back of her neck and pulled her to her feet. She was dimly aware she was in the clothes she died in. **"But her in the cage with the others."** She turned to face her captors and she gasped. They looked like people. All of them. But they're voices, sounded like many people talking. She was pushed forward until she was inside a stone cage. The demons locked the cell behind her and she looked at her inmates.

"No way" she gasped at the people before her.

"Hello Sakura" said the white haired man.

"Jiraiya-sama....."

* * *

Raigeki grinded his teeth as he stared at the sight before him. There was no way it was this fast. Neji looked just as distraught as himself. The only ones who looked impassively were Kisame, Juugo, and Suigetsu. Utikari was gone. Nothing more then burning corpses and buildings. It appeared they had just missed the deadline and they left. "Start a search, there may be some stragglers" Kisame said as they marched into the village. "When is Konoha suppose to show up?"

"Any moment from now" Kisame said. "We were slightly ahead of scheduale. Make sure none of the burning corpses are moving. Keep an eye out." It had been two days since they received the information from Danzou. They laughed at it mostly but then Suigetsu pointed out that it was Danzou, and he wasn't going to make some elaborate joke like that. They all grimly agreed to that before they arrived. Kisame gave them a nod, before they took off in diffrent directions. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes were watching.

Kisame landed in a pile of corpses and turned around. He had the feeling he was being watched but couldn't sense any chakra. Not liking where this was going, he readied his Samehada. There was no way he was going to be taken out by someone that was already dead. He thought he heard a woman laugh and he turned around quickly. Nothing. He groaned and kept moving forward, dreading each step.

Juugo was having a much harder time. He not only knew he was being watched but he was looking right at the person who was watching him. Although he tried to radio into his comrades, he found himself unable to move. The person was standing inside the fire and almost blended right in. The figure stepped out of the fire, wearing what appeared to be a red dress and red knee high boots. Her face and hair were wrapped in an orange veil, only her peircing blue eyes stood out. She took a step forward which made Juugo take a step back. 'What's happening' he thought. 'Why can't I control my body?' He felt his curse take over but he was still unable to move.

"What are you doing to me?" She remained silent as she strode over to him and traced the seal marks on his arm. "Hmm" she said. Her voice was smooth and seductive. Juugo felt like he was being sucked in. What was this woman?

"A nice power you seem to have here. You seem not to be affected by my flames" she stated stil tracing his arm. "Yes, I think you will be part of my personal army." Juugo tried to protest and move but the woman laid a glowing red hand over his face. It was warm and soothing at first but soon it felt like someone had stuck the hose to a vacuum cleaner down his throat. He screamed and felt like he was being ripped apart then as suddenly as the sucking feeling had started, it left, leaving him with a floating sensation.

Juugo opened his eyes and found himself in a red abyss. He couldn't move, only watch as him and a few others floated around in this endless red. Outside of this abyss, Juugo's souless body hit the ground. It twitched a few times before dying alone.

* * *

Naruto smelt the smoke before he actually saw the fire. Him along with his three nin landed on a branch that overlooked the ruins of Utikari. He heard Ino gasp when she saw the village. The other two remained silent. "Alright" the blond said. "We still have to go in and back up Akatsuki if the attackers are still in there. Suna should be here in a few hours." He jumped from the tree and hit the ground just below the outside wall. Pointing to Sasuke and Ino, he made a swirl motion with his hand, meaning they were going to go around then meet in the middle. They bounded away leaving Naruto and Lee. "I have a bad feeling about this" Naruto said. Lee nodded and jumped to the other side of the burning wall, Naruto quickly followed.

They both reached up and withdrew they're ninjato incase they were attacked. Taking a more covert approach then Akatsuki, they crept through the fires and ruined buildings. They both were happy they're outifts were completely fire and heat proof. It made a Katon jutsu ineffective. Naruto had the same feeling he had back in Konoha. Something bad was watching them, but he couldn't make anything out through the fire and rubble.

Lee's head perked up and pushed Naruto against a wall. Naruto cocked his head to the side, and Lee pointed around the corner of a partially destroyed building. He raised up three fingers and counted down. When he got to zero, they both whipped around the corner and helt their kunai to the persons throat. The person gave them a curious look before pulling his hands back, they looked down and saw that he had two kunai at their kidney's.

"Neji-san" Lee said harshly.

"Whats the status here Neji" Naruto stated more calmly then his partner. This was afterall the first time they had seen him since his defection. Lee had taken it pretty hard, especially with losing Gai. Neji gave them another odd look, obviously not reconizing they're voices. "So far no survivors, we're searching for any stragglers. Have you been breifed on the updated situation?"

"No, what happened?"

"Rain coroners have discovered that all the charred bodies found around have been dead for a year or more. Added onto that DNA tests they were all part of the village before they died" he explained. Inside the masks Lee and Naruto had paled faces. They both hated scary stories. "We've been unable to find any chakra saying these corpses have been raised from the dead by ninja. In my opinion we may be fight demons here."

"What makes you so sure" Lee asked. Neji shrugged, "Call it a hunch, there's been no chakra usage here. The amount of damage that was caused should have left some chakra residue if a human did it." Naruto concluded he had a point. Neji's opinion started to make sense because he was feeling the same way he did when the demons were around Konoha. "We'll join you in your search, if we don't find anything we have to pull back and alert Suna that the village has already been annihilated."

Neji nodded and they continued down the road. "So what are you guys anyway? I didn't see armor like that before I left."

"We're EAU. A special assault branch of ANBU. This war with Iwa is our test run and so far we're not doing that bad of a job proving our worth." Since this was a mission, and they were still technically enemies, Lee and Naruto couldn't reveal they're real identities to him. "Who heads the EAU unit?"

"Thats classified to anyone outside Konoha" Lee said. Naruto nodded and remained silent. He felt something close. If felt like something big was breathing down his neck. Then they heard a yell. "That sounded like Suigetsu" Neji said in alarm. The three of them turned and ran down the street. They were just about to round another corner when they heard another scream and water came flying from around the corner. In seconds and with a hiss, the water evaporated. The trio didn't need to be told what just happened and that Suigetsu was now dead. Naruto growled and hit the corner with intense speed. He flicked a kunai down the street only for it to hit nothing. "Shit" he said. "What ever got Suigetsu is gone now. I had a feeling there was still something here."

"Maybe we should all regroup and wait for Suna to show up" Neji suggested. "Suigetsu is no slouch in a fight. What ever did this to him was extremely powerful. We'd be better off in a large group." The EAU couldn't argue with this logic. They each radioed in to they're comrades to meet at the south entrance to the village and wait for back up from Suna.

But to the demoness inside the fire right next to them, it sounded like an all too perfect idea.

* * *

Mitch quietly made his way forward in the grass. He quietly thanked the army for teaching him some good stealth tricks. Not using chakra was the best way to not get detected. Most ninja use chakra to muffle they're footsteps but if they're opponent senses their chakra it gives away the position. He had been stalking his targets for the better part of a day. Two of them were Iwa nins while the other was from Kiri, and what worried Mitch the most was the large zanbatou on his back. Naruto had taught him that most Kiri nin were trained as swordsmen first and ninja second. Making them a feirce opponent. Kiri always trained with various weapons that fit their personality. Mitch hoped this guy really sucked using that thing.

They were currently camping out. The Kiri nin was on watch while the others slept. Mitch crept behind the Kiri nin and slipped into they're make shift camp. He pulled out explosive tags and put them on the tent lips of the Iwa nin, so if they woke up and opened the tents, they would explode. Reaching behind him, he pulled a kunai from his pouch. He spun it in his hand so he was holding the blade. So far the Kiri nin had no idea what was going on behind him. 'This is way too easy' Mitch though as he threw the kunai into the back of the nins head. He smirked as the body fell to the ground, but when it hit, the body turned to water.

'Shit! Mizu Bunshin!' He jumped into the air just as the two came out of their tents setting off the explosives. The explosions pushed Mitch higher into the air and he backflipped to land on a tree branch. He looked down and saw to charred remains of the Iwa nin. He looked around trying to spot the Kiri nin. Now it was a game of hide and go seek. The Kiri nin was giving off no signs of chakra anywhere. Mitch closed his eyes and listened, maybe he could pick him up moving in the grass or bring his blade out. All silence. 'What I wouldn't give for a pair of thermals right now' he thought. He listnened more closely and heard the sound of something whistling through air.

Mitch turned and saw the Kiri nin coming down on him, the blade coming down to cleave him down the middle. He jumped out of the way as the blade cut through the thick tree branch. 'Shit, he does know how to use it.' Silently cursing giving Naruto his only sword, he pulled out a kunai. He had to end this fast. The Kiri nin landed on a branch below him and looked up. "You think you can beat me with that?"

"I don't know but I'm going to try" Mitch replied with a smile. He had a small plan but he had to appear weak. Jumping down, he threw the kunai at the nin. Mitch smirked when the he dodged. The kunai lodged in the tree. Mitch flipped to avoid the swing from the zanbatou and grabbed the kunai, disappearing from sight. The Kiri nin growled and whipped his blade around to catch Mitch sneaking up behind him. Mitch ducked under it and received a punch to the face sending him plumeting through the leaves and to the ground. He hit hard and bounced in the grass before rolling to a stop. Mitch secretly smirked when the nin tried to end it fast by appearing over him and plunging the blade straight into Mitch's chest.

Mitch poofed from existance and the real Mitch stepped behind the nin and slit his throat. The man gurgled before falling to the ground, clutching at his neck trying to stop the bleeding. Mitch smirked and put his foot on the neck to cease the blood flow but to cause him to suffocate. He proceeded to toy with the man by letting him bleed out or face strangulation until he grew bored and left the man to die.

"Now for part two" he said to himself and pulled out the scroll Tsunade had given him. It was for when he completed the mission. He read the contents and smirked. "Promoted to jounin and I get to go provide back up for Naruto? Hm, sounds like my lucky day" he said sarcastically as he rubbed his sore jaw. He jumped into the trees and headed south west. "Hopefully they haven't gotten to the action yet."

* * *

The four EAU's stood quietly amounst the Akatsuki as they spoke. Neji explained how they believed Suigetsu was dead and that Juugo wasn't answering his radio. Sasuke stood still as he listen to the conversation. He had been friends with those two at one point. Hearing that Suigetsu was dead and Juugo was missing made him sigh.

Naruto stood firmly keeping an eye on Kisame. The history between the two was not well. He was not too happy to learn the shark man had killed Killer Bee. When he had to fight pass Kisame to get to Madara it had been a tough fight. Even with Sasuke's help.

"When is Suna getting here" asked Kisame towards Naruto. He shrugged.

"Hm your talkatvie" the blue man growled. Naruto just stared back towards him. "Either way, we cant wait all day for them."

"Good because they're already dead." said a female voice behind them. The group of seven turned quickly and found a lady in red stepping out of the fire. Naruto didnt waste anytime pulling out shuuriken and sending them in her direction. She side stepped and caught two stray ones on her finger tips. "Good try" she said before the melted around her hand. "Why do you ninjas always resort to violence first? It will only get you killed faster."

"Nobodies going to be killed here except you" Neji said slipping into a Juuken stance. Kisame nodded and drew his Samehada. "Be careful" Naruto said. "Somethings off about her. Be on your guard."

"Very perceptive Naruto" she said pointing at him. The Akatsuki looked at him funny before turning their attention back to the woman. "Such a man who has lost important people in his life. Never could sustain a father or father figure. When it is something every growing man needs."

"What do you mean" he questioned. The woman laughed and covered where her mouth would be. After a moment her foot raised and slammed on the ground. The others didn't feel the surge of demonic chakra but Naruto did. He felt a cooling sensation in his mind and he heard Kyuubi come in with a frantic voice. **"Kit you have to get out of here! This is not your normal demon! She's high up in Hell. Get out-"**

Before Naruto realized what happened the connection was severed, not be him or the Kyuubi. "I can't have you asking for hints from your tenet can I?"

The ground around her feet cracked open and collaspsed back into the ground. The group gasped when a set of hands grabbed the ledge. "No way" they heard Naruto whisper when the figure came out of the ground, followed by another. Both were men he had looked up to, and they were both dead. Danzou's information had been right after all. "Ero-sennin? Kakashi-sensei?" Both men looked at Naruto, he could see they're smiles. "I can't move" Kakashi said. He looked down and saw he was still in the same clothes when he died. Jiraiya tried to move but couldn't. "Whats going on" he growled. The demoness didn't answer as she moved to the next in the EAU line. "Uchiha Sasuke, the pain of fighting the wrongly accused. Killing the innocent."

"No..." Sasuke whispered as the ground fell apart and another figure stepped out. "Itachi......" The elder Uchiha looked at his brother full clad in his EAU armor, and his eyes filled with pride and tears. "Sasuke" he said quietly. "What's happening?"

"Rock Lee" she said moving on. "Losing the only man to treat you as an equal in the ninja world."

Lee said something incomprehesible as Maito Gai raised full form from the ground. "GAI-SENSEI!" The bowl cut man looked up and saw his student. "LEE!"

"GAI-SENS-"

"Alright enough of that" the woman said and it forced Gai's mouth shut. She moved on and looked at Ino. "Losing those you considered brothers in a time of war. They all died under your hands as you tried to heal them."

"Please no" Ino begged. "Let them rest!" Four pairs of hands came out of the ground and stood up. In they're prime stood, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzaku Kiba, and Sai. "We only thought these four would show up" she said earnestly. "We didn't prepare any of the Akatsuki's loved ones. Sorry."

"I'll live" said Raigeki launching forward with unnatural speed. His fist came mere inches from the woman's veiled face, when a fist slammed into his stomach and launched him back. Jiraiya stood transfixed at what happened. He didn't mean to punch the boy. His body reacted on its own. "What the hell is going on here?!"

The woman said nothing, "We still have to wait. Be patient."

"Who are we waiting for" Naruto roared. The woman giggled, "My fiance." The groups shared puzzled looks and the woman started to undo her veil. The orange cloth slid down her chest and to the ground to reveal a beautiful woman with black hair and peircing blue eyes. The only one who reacted was Ino. "No" she said. "Ho- How can you be here?"

"I see you know who I am? Been peeping around my future husbands mind have you?" Ino couldn't speak. Her mind was frozen on the woman infront of her. The revived people looked around and tried to figure out what was happening other than the fact that they were on the wrong side of this little fight. "Your Mitch's dead fiance, Jane" Sasuke's voice said finally. "Arent you."

"In the flesh" she said. Sasuke growled and drew his Kusanagi. He dashed forward only to have Itachi block his way. "Brother, get out of the way!"

"I cant!" Itachi tried to move but found his body unresponsive as he reached for a kunai. "I'm sorry Sasuke! I can't stop myself." Sasuke ducked under his brother and closed the distance between him and Jane. He thrust his blade forward towards her abdomen but a hand knocked the blade away and punched him back. Sasuke hit the ground and rolled to his feet, finding Kakashi giving him an apologetic look. Itachi's hand grabbed his collar and threw him back towards his fellow EAU.

"Damn it" Sasuke growled when he stood. "They cant control themselves, they're like puppet bodyguards. They'll attack when they get a command. I wasn't aware Mitch was going to be here?"

"Neither was I" Naruto said. "They can't be real can they? This defies everything. How can they be standing infront of us."

"Itachi-san" came a voice from next to them. They saw Kisame taking a step forward towards his former partner. "What are you doing? Step aside and let us kill this demon!"

"Kisame, I can't control my body, one minute we were in a cage in Hell, the next we're crawling out of a hole." he explained. "We're just as confused about this as you are." The others nodded in agreement. Most of them looked happy to see they're friends again but the fact they could not run and embrace them made the moment seem alot more unbearable. Jane yawned and stretched, "I hate waiting. Might as well watch a fight." The seven recently dead people went into offensive stances and drew weapons. There wasn't a command but the look in Jane's eyes said it all. Attack. There was screams of "No" from the attackers as they're bodies betrayed them and threw their kunai and shuuriken. Naruto and group stood in silence. They were all in a sense of shock of what had transpired. No amount of ninja training can help this moment.

All they thought was as the blades headed toward them were, 'How can this be happening?'

"Ninpou: Shuuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Another barrage of shuuriken came from the right of the burning village and knocked the attackers weapons from the air. Naruto turned his head and saw Mitch land by them. "Mitch" he said quietly. "Thank you."

"No problem" he said. Then he looked up towards the attackers. Naruto saw his eyes narrow as he looked upon Jane. The woman's mouth turned into a cocky grin. "Hi baby."

"Hello Jane." His voice stayed neutral. He knew something was off when he first arrived in the area. It was like he could feel her. Not who she was, but what she was. His neutral stare confused Jane momentarily. He was suppose to crumble at the sight of her, like she had thought. He was suppose to cry and welcome her, tell her how much he loved her. That wasn't happening. This Mitch was giving her the cold shoulder.

"How are you?"

"Could be better" he simply stated before his hands slipped into his pouch and gripped a kunai. Naruto grabbed his arm and held him still. "Those people should be dead Mitch. They should still be in the ground!"

"I know the feeling."

Ino stared at Mitch then looked back to Jane. How could he be acting so calm in this situation. She was literally having a coniption. Confusion reigned her body and it started to play with her head. "It's a psyche out" Rageki said. "She's using them against us. She knows we wont attack them and if we attack, one of us will become angry that we're attacking a loved one and attack us. She's trying to turn us against one another with them. I'm not even sure they're alive."

"They are" Kisame said. "Look at her and them. They are so close to that fire, they're sweating from the heat. She's fine indicating they're cells are giving off moisture. Dead bodies don't react that way. So these arent reanimated corpses. No wonder so many villages fell. This is just evil."

"Then what do we do" asked Sasuke. Mitch didn't spare a second going forward with his kunai. The others tried to get him to stop but he kept going. He was about to break the line towards Jane when a hand grabbed his foot from underground. "Shit" he said as he hit the ground. He turned around and froze at who was coming out of the ground, holding his ankle.

"Sakura......"

* * *

**And the end! What will happen next? Keep reading I ain't tellin you. BTW I think I forgot to mention the songs that have been in the story so far. Incase you guys wanna know.**

**Such great heights- Iron and wine version**

**And in this chapter. The final massacre- Vader**

**I don't own them blah blah blah and anyother song but if I did, but if I did!**

**Till next time,  
Bloody Rainy Day  
****  
PS: And I'm in charge of snacks, f**king, bulls**t. **


	11. Family Returns

**Hey everyone, sorry this chapters kind of short. I'm working on a very jacked up computer, filled with viruses, worms, and other bullshit. Takes 20 minutes to get to por- nevermind. This is just an ending and beginning of the next part of the story. There's about five parts and this is the filler between one and two. **

**Thanks for the reviews and to the people that view the story. I would appreciate more reviews, so please, even if you want to curse me out. Go ahead. I'll think it's funny. Now enjoy the bullshit.**

* * *

Mitch watched as the woman who had hold of his ankle crawl out from the ground. He turned to his dead fiance and glared at her. "Your sick." Another hand grabbed his calf and he looked down at Sakura.

"Mitch?" Sakura looked at him with horrified eyes. "Whats going on? Why can't I control my body?" Mitch tried wrench his leg free from her grasp but she had an iron grip. "I can't let go" she cried. Mitch gave her a sympathetic look. When she was out of the ground completely, Sakura spun around and threw Mitch straight into Ino. They tumbled across the ground and Mitch hit a tree and Ino plowed into him. "Oh, shit" he grunted when they stopped. His breath had left him and he was helped to his feet by Naruto while Sasuke helped Ino. "You ok" he asked her. Ino nodded and brushed some dirt off her mask.

Mitch lifted his skull mask off and dusted his pants off. "This is really fucked. I should have seen that one coming."

"See why we hesitated" Naruto said. Mitch nodded and slapped the mask on his pants to get the dirt off. He looked up and saw Sakura had tears running down her face while Jane looked pissed. "So what are we going to do?"

Naruto shrugged. "We can't risk an all out assault on her. They'll just defend her and we cant hurt them."

"Are they even real? It isn't a genjutsu?"

"No, they're alive" Kisame said walking up to them. "There has to be a way to free them from whatever control they're under." Naruto nodded and looked at Jane, if only he could contact Kyuubi. "Would Ryusuke know anything?"

Mitch sighed, "No, he hasn't been in the seal since I escaped from Iwa. He did something to me before he left or whatever happened to him." Naruto cocked his head to the side and looked at Neji, "Look inside of him with your Byakugan and try to find a second source of chakra. Do it fast, I'm sure she's not gonna wait for much longer." The Hyuuga nodded and activated his bloodline to examine his body. "Theres definately something mixing with your charka. I can distinctly see two sets of it. Your chakra is almost as powerful as Naruto's."

Naruto grinned in his mask and grabbed Mitch on his shoulder. "Try to force chakra to your eyes. If Ryusuke's chakra is part of you, she cant block it like she did to Kyuubi." Mitch did what he was told and felt an odd sensation come over his eyes. His vision swam and everything became colorful, just like it had when he woke up on the corpse mound in Iwa and the battle with Kira. He looked at the opposition and focused on Jane. She appeared pure red but her right arm was a deep purple color. He followed the arm down and saw what looked like eight stings going into the backs of the recently deceased group. "I think I got it. Somethings going on with her right arm. I think if we can dismember it, it will free them."

"Why not just kill her? Why do we have to cut it off" asked Sasuke.

"Because the corpses she was reanimating for the village attacks were burned after word" Kisame explained. "I'm sure that whenever she wants to, she can kill them." Sasuke gulped and looked at his older brother whose face was strained, it looked like he was trying so hard to move. "They outnumber us" Lee mentioned. "Two of us has to take on two. And we know they have serious skill."

"I'll take Jane" Mitch said. "If she's trying to get at me, she'll have Sakura come after me anyways. So that settles the problem. Just keep the others off of me and everyone will come out of this."

"I'll take Ero-sennin and Kakashi" Naruto said.

"We cant kill them" Ino said. Mitch smirked and slipped his mask back on. "Don't kill them, hurt them. Break a bone or two."

"We got your back" Sasuke said. The Akatsuki nodded in agreement and readied themselves. "Alright" Naruto said. "Let's kick they're ass!"

* * *

Deep down inside, Sakura knew they weren't going to do anything. She just couldn't picture any of them charging toward them. 'They must be really freaked out by this' she thought as tears rolled down her face. She watched the group help Ino and Mitch up and start talking amounst themselves. Behind her Jane was thinking. To Sakura it was the most opprotune moment to think of an escape plan. She hoped they would run.

Sakura tried to move or force herself to the ground but was met with failure. She could only move her eyes and speak. Her muscles started to burn from the attempts to move. She felt something odd on her back, then Jane's voice filled her head. It wasn't her normal speaking voice, it was like it had a deeper echo behind it. **"Don't try and move, Bitch."**

**"Who are you calling a bitch, you fucking whore"** her inner voice screamed. Sakura was relieved to hear her for once. It seemed to disappear when she was in Hell. **"Look whose talking"** Jane's voice said. **"Taking away my man!"**

This time it was Sakura's turn to interject. 'He moved on from you! I'm the one he wants now!" Jane's voice growled, **"Like he's going to get you. I'm going to make sure your going to die right infront of him again!"** Sakura's tears disappeared and her eyes narrowed in a rage. When she was free, she was going to beat the shit out of this woman. She looked back towards the other group and saw Kisame grip his Samehada one more time. Sasuke drew Kusanagi, and others grabbed other weapons. 'Are they going to-' her own thoughs were cut off as Naruto appeared infront of Jiraiya and Kakashi. He grabbed their necks before they could react and lifted them off their feet, then slammed them into the ground.

She felt her own body move and grab a kunai out of the air. Sakura brought it down, just as Mitch was making a pass on her. "What are you doing" she yelled as he blocked her attack. "Saving your ass" he said. He grabbed her arm and flipped her overtop of him. Sakura didn't even feel herself hit the ground, normally it should have knocked the breath out of her. She was immediatly back on her feet and chasing down Mitch before he got to Jane.

The demoness smirked and grabbed his wrist and planting a backhanded fist into his jaw. Mitch growled and put his foot behind hers, then threw his arm up, upper cutting Jane. She stumbled over his foot and fell backwards. Before Mitch could land the punch to her face, Sakura kicked him in the rib cage, sending him flying across the ground. Sakura narrowed her eyes hatefully as her body helped Jane to her feet.

"Thank you bitch" Jane said.

"Fuck you" she spat venomously. She watched Mitch roll to his feet and smirk. Something landed on her, sending Sakura to the ground. She peered up and saw another Mitch ontop of her. 'Kage Bunshin? When did he learn to do that? Since when is he a shinobi?'

The Mitch clone, pinned her head to the ground. "Sorry Sakura, this is for your own good." Sakura smiled, "Don't worry, I like you ontop."

"Cute" he said.

"Do your worst, I can't feel anything."

"Good, I figured I may have to break a few bones to get your body to stop moving."

"Your sweet" she said, but her body was trying to force him off. She saw the real Mitch trying to cut Jane with a kunai but the blade melted when it contacted her skin. "Your not going to kill me love. Normal human weapons have no affect on a demon." He growled and backflipped, his foot slammed into her jaw launching her into the air. When he hit the ground he gripped his foot. "Oh shit, that was hot! She feels like she's made of fucking fire!" He looked up and saw Jane zooming toward him with her fist cocked back.

"No" Sakura yelled at the impact. Dirt and rock flew through the sky and fire billowed forward.

* * *

Naruto blocked an axe kick from Kakashi and spun his body towards him. He raised his palms and struck the white haired man in the chest, sending him back. "You've gotten better Naruto" said Jiraiya from behind him. Naruto turned around and grabbed Jiraiya's fist that was coming at him. "Your not even putting up a real fight" Naruto said crushing the bones in his old sensei's hand. Jiraiya of course knew what just transpired but didn't feel a thing. "Our bodies are acting on they're own." Naruto nodded and blocked Jiraiya's kick and layed his elbow into the base of his chin.

"I know, we already have the situation under control" he explained as he blocked three rapid punches from Kakashi. He ducked under the fourth and slammed his fist into Kakashi's stomach. The man doubled over and Naruto put his knee into the mans mask. There was a loud crack and blood started to flow from the mask. "How" asked Jiraiya when he recovered from the elbow.

"The demons right arm is what's controlling you. Your like puppets on a string. We're trying to disconnect it. I'm only giving your bodies a distraction."

"What's going to happen after the connection is cut" Kakashi asked as he appeared behind Naruto and attempted to kick him in the neck. Naruto spun and grabbed his ankle, then proceeded to throw him to the ground. The blonds head snapped back when Jiraiya landed a punch to his mask, shattering the bottom half. Naruto rolled to his feet and quickly removed the mask so it wouldn't be a hinderance. "We don't know but whats the worst that can happen?"

Both Kakashi and Jiraiya had already seen the absolute worse. So what ever happened to them, they could consider heaven. It was a blessing to them at the moment to even see their former student. "Its great to see you Naruto" Jiraiya said.

"You too, Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei."

"Will you quite calling me that" asked the toad sage as his body flung forward. Naruto blocked his punch and moved in till they were face to face, his hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted. As Jiraiya was in the air, Kakashi moved in. The blond slammed the elder face first into the ground and raised his back leg so Kakashi could run right into it. But he palmed it and attempted to stab Naruto in the back, but he was able to manuever himself and dodge the attack. "I don't know whats more pathetic" Naruto laughed. "Is that you two can't control your bodies or how horrible they are at fighting." Both shinobi looked impassive about the comment because they knew it was true. "We'll probably feel this beating if we survive this" muttered Jiraiya. Kakashi looked down at his broken nose and sighed. "Don't get me wrong Jiraiya-sama, but we'll probably go back after this fight. Whether they win or lose."

They were both glad their bodies were paying attention because they're arms caught both of Naruto's knees, which were heading for they're faces. They reached up and grabbed Naruto's head and slammed it into a tree. "Gah" Naruto yelled as his face was pulled down on the bark. His hands hit the ground and he pushed back. Both of his feet went straight into their faces, sending them back.

"Oh, your both going to pay for that" Naruto grinned, just as his eyes changed and he entered sage mode. Before they had set out, he had three clones gathering sage chakra just in case. Jiraiya looked up in awe. "Naruto...sage mode?"

"I really hope you guys don't feel anything when this is over still. Because now I am going to break all your bones" he said smirking. His blood dripped from his mangled face and into his palm as two rasengans appeared in his hands.

* * *

Sasuke took three swipes at Itachi, who ducked out of the way only to have the back of Sasuke's fist slam into his cheek. The eldest Uchiha flew off the ground but his brother was already ontop of him, kicking him back towards the ground. Sasuke landed next to him and lifted Itachi up by the collar, then put to punches into his nose and jaw. "Had enough yet" asked Sasuke. He put his foot on his brothers chest and smirked. "I would help you up but I can't really do that right now with out you attacking me."

"True" stated Itachi with a small smile. "You've grown." Sasuke nodded, "Madara told me about what you did for me."

"I figured he would. It was only a matter of time before the truth got out." Itachi grabbed Sasuke's ankle and twisted it. He let out a yelp and hit the ground. Itachi jumped up quick and attempted to run a kunai into his throat but Sasuke rolled to the side and activated his sharingan. "Nice try!" Sasuke launched forward with his knee but Itachi blocked it and laid his left fist into his stomach, making Sasuke back off. "Is your body even attempting to harness chakra" asked Sasuke. Itachi shook his head and stood up straight.

"All it's doing is hand to hand. Who ever that is must just have control over the bodies not the chakra coils. Which is a good thing. With this many shinobi, this place will become more of a battlefield then a skirmish."

Sasuke nodded and blocked Itachi's next attack. "Well, at the moment, we're just keeping you guys busy. She's apparently controlling you with her right arm, and we have a guy already trying to get it off."

Itachi threw a punch at him but Sasuke ducked and flipped him over his back. "I'm just basically toying with you at the moment. Your not that much of a threat if you think about it." Itachi shot him a glare but didn't say anything. His body jerked forward but Sasuke blocked all his attacks. Itachi threw his arm out and used his elbow to smash the side of Sasuke's face. He flew off his feet and hit a nearby tree. "Ok, so I'm going a little too easy."

He unsheathed his Kusanagi again and charged forward.

* * *

Lee knew it would be a bad idea to lighten his pace against Gai. If he let Gai get an upperhand, he would be a goner. With every punch came a second and third. With every kick came another. Gai was having trouble keeping up.

"You've grown Lee" Gai panted. "I'm proud."

"Thank you Gai-sensei" he yelled as he continued to lay punches on him. "But I cannot let you win!" Gai's eyes shown with pride as his student dropped his weights and pounded his mentors body.

* * *

"Shut up" Neji said as he sat ontop of Kiba. His body was tied with ninja wire and he was cursing a storm. "No, fuck you, Hyuuga! I can't believe you left the village you good for nothing son of a bitch!" Neji grunted and said nothing. Ino stood close by twirling a kunai on her finger. At her feet, Chouji's body was struggling against the kunai that pinned him to the ground. "Sorry Chouji" she said sympathetically.

"No problem Ino-chan" he said with a smile. Next to them, Raigeki had a tied up Shikarmaru. He had been the first to capture his victim. It was obvious that the Nara didn't know what was coming with the speed. "Why aren't you guys helping anyone else" questioned Chouji.

"Can't risk you guys escaping, besides I think they got it under control" Ino said. On her other side a still alive but badly beaten body of Sai hit the ground. "Ow..." he said.

"That's enough out of you" Kisame said coming around the corner and setting his foot on his back. "Did you have to be so rough" asked Ino. Kisame shrugged, "No, but what you gonna do. He can't really feel anything anyways."

"I think we should get out of here" Raigeki said. "You should be able to handle these four, right Ino-san?" The masked blond waved her hand, "Yeah yeah, get out of here. We have it all under control here, I guess. Thanks for your help." They nodded and shushined from view, leaving Ino with the four males. "I noticed you guys were the quickest to take down. What happened?"

Sorry we've been dead for few years" growled Shikimaru as his body struggled against the ninja wire. "We're probably not up to your level by now."

"Got that right" Ino said pointing a kunai at him jokingly. She looked at the burning village and saw Lee landing his final punch on Gai. Thirty meters away from them was a bleeding Sasuke, dragging Itachi toward them. He groaned and tied his brother up. "How much longer do you think this fight will last" asked Ino.

"As long as it has to. I'm sure Mitch will do his job just fine. Just keep an eye on these guys. The bodies are strong and don't try to give up." Ino nodded and watched the wire on Kiba dig into his skin and draw blood. "I hope he hurries or these guys are going to cut themselves to ribbons before he can free them."

* * *

The perfect opprotunity. This what the two had been waiting for. The perfect assassination on the unkillable man. They were heading back to Amegakure when Raigeki nodded toward Neji. He reached up and yanked the Samehada from Kisame's back and threw it in the woods. Before Kisame could turn around, Neji laid three hits to his tenketsu. The trio knew that Kisame was weak to them without his zanbatou. It's where his never ending stamina came from. Neji slammed his palm into his back sending the shark man to the ground. "What are you doing" Kisame yelled.

Neji said nothing and stepped toward him. Kisame saw a flash of red and black. It was the last thing he ever saw.

Raigeki hefted the Samehada on his shoulder and looked at the newcomer. "Now we have to dump him in the village. Make it look like she did it." Hidan nodded and lifted Kisame onto his shoulder. "I'll dump the body. You guys get back to Danzou." Neji and Raigeki nodded and disappeared. Hidan cursed and walked back towards the Utikari. He heard the battles taking place and groaned. The urge to jump into the combat was almost overwhelming. He hadn't sacrificed to Jashin-sama in over two months. Far behind on religion and combat, Hidan's life has been nothing but a hell. First he was dug up by Konan, so he had to help her on his honor.

Hidan should have just stayed in the hole. Under his dark robes was also a new body since the previous one had been destroyed. It wasn't as good as the original but it managed. His left foot was pretty cleft though, he always asked Konan if it showed.

He jumped over a burning wall and tossed the body on the ground. "Fuck man, your heavy as fuck." Hidan heard a boom and he grabbed his sythe. He glanced down the street and saw someone come flying through a burning wall. The figure rolled across the ground and hit a building. Hidan felt a surge of demonic energy and saw two women jump through the wall. The man jumped up with two kunai in his hand, and ducked under the pink haired womans punch. He elbowed her in the back, moving her to the side. Then he went after the person with the demonic energy.

Hidan watched her move and felt a surge burst from her, causing the pink haired woman to move faster and colliding with the man sending him to the ground. 'It's her right arm' he thought. A small grin spread acrossed his face. 'Jashin-sama will be pleased with this offering.'

* * *

Mitch swore and took two swipes at Jane and ducked under a punch from Sakura. He rammed into Jane and she hit the wall. His kunai went into her stomach, but the blade melted. "Fuck" he growled and jumped back. He disappeared and left the two by themselves. "Where did he go" Jane said toward Sakura. Her body looked around, but her eyes narrowed toward her. "I don't give a shit. As soon as I get out of here, consider yourself dead."

"Your no threat to me whore."

"Bitch" said Sakura. Jane said nothing as they walked down the street looking for Mitch. Jane couldn't feel him moving through the fire. "Where is he!" Sakura wanted to shrug, but couldn't move. For some reason her head snapped back. "Mit-" Shuuriken caught Jane's clothing and pinned her to the wall. She tried to break free but she couldn't get leverage to get the shuuriken to come lose. "Nice try Jane. Your clothes don't seem to heat things up as much do they?" They heard his voice but couldnt find him. A moment later Sakura found herself pinned back down to the ground.

"It's a shame, little ol me is taking the both of you down." Deep down inside Sakura was thankful for this. Her body wasn't keeping up to her standards. If she was in control, this would have been a diffrent story. Mitch had her hand behind her back and held her head to the ground. Her body was struggling and he was having trouble holding her down. "You think a couple of toys are going to hold me back?"

Suddenly Sakura's hand came up and the back of her fist hit him in the temple. He grunted and fell off. The pinkette reached up and wrenched the shuuriken from Jane's sleave. Mitch tried to stand but the punch he received made him see stars. He was struggling to his feet when he was forced to the ground. Jane pulled the shuuriken out of her other sleeve, took off her right glove and smirked. "Sorry honey" she said and ignored Sakura's growl. "But this is something I have to do."

Her bare finger touched his forehead and he felt her skin burn into his skull. He screamed and tried to break free. The smell of burning skin filled the air. "Stop! Please! Fuck, stop it!" He felt his brain frying inside of his head. Her laughing filled his head along with his screaming and pain. A tear rolled down his face from the pain and he heard the demoness groan. "Always too sensitive" she said. Jane put her thumb and index finger inside of his eyes.

"Lets stop those tears Mitch."

"Don't" Sakura said for him. "You cant do that." Jane ignored her and her fingers came closer. Sakura closed her eyes and heard his scream. His tear ducks were completely burned shut. "Get off me!" He tried to wriggle free but Sakura held him down. "She's not going to let go" Jane said. "Her body is under my control." She raised her right arm infront of his face. "And if you kill me, she burns. If I will it, she burns. She is my hostage and my bodyguard."

"Fuck you Jane! I will free her, I swear it. Even if I have to break every bone in her body to stop her. Now get off!" His eye's changed to crimson and he felt the chakra mold around his fingers, forming claws. "You are going to die again bitch!"

"Your going to pay for that" she roared. Jane reached down and her fingers were inches from his eyes when he felt Sakura being yanked off him. Something red and black slammed into Jane's legs shooting her back. Mitch got to his feet and found another man had joined him. "Who a**re you"** Mitch asked, his voice going deeper. The silver haired man gave him a smirk. "The names Hidan. And I saw you needed some help."

Mitch nodded and noted the weapon in Jane's skin wasn't tore the sythe out and tossed to the ground. "Why is it not melting?" Black thick fluid started to seep from her wounds. "Too bad that sythe is a gift from Jashin-sama himself. Infused with demonic chakra so it cancel's out your own." Jane growled and launched herself forward, her hand impaled into Hidan's chest, burning through. "I'm also Immortal." He kicked his sythe off the ground and caught it. "Let's go you fucking Bitch!"

**"Take the right ar-"**

Hidan knocked Jane back and looked at him. "I got it. I've been watching you fuck around with these two." Mitch turned and looked at Sakura. She gasped as she finally seen what he looked like after the burn. On his head was a kanji for darkness. **"It can't be that bad" **he said. She said nothing but averted her eyes. Her body came forward but Mitch grabbed her arm and slammed his knee into her stomach, launching her into the air. His fist came down into her back and shot her into the ground. Her body twitched and her head turned. A trail of blood ran down her mouth as she glanced at him. "Did you have to be so rough?"

**"I'm just trying to make you immobile."**

Sakura got up and found herself back on the ground. **"Nice try."**

Mitch looked up and found Hidan locked on to Jane. He wasted to long to focus on them, he didn't see Sakura get back up and grab a kunai from the ground. When he turned back to face her, the kunai went right inbetween his second and third rib. She spun and round house kicked him into a burning building. Mitch flew out of the other side and rolled into the street. A moment later, the figure of Hidan followed and laid motionless on the ground. Mitch got to his knees and watched Sakura and Jane emerge from the flames. Jane stood slightly behind Sakura to receive her protection. "Sorry baby, but I did what I had to. Now we have to part, for now at least."

**"Your not going anywhere!"**

"And your going to stop me?" Mitch nodded and launched forward just as Hidan appeared out of the ground below her and sliced down. Effectively separating, her right arm from her body. In that moment, all the feeling returned to Sakura's body. The pain of being beaten flooded into her and the realization that Mitch was now infront of her. His chakra claws coming in at two hooked angles. She closed her eyes and waited for the end. But all she felt was a pair of lips on her own.

* * *

Kakashi looked up and felt feeling return to his body. He felt Naruto land another two hooks to his face and uppercut him. Naruto's strength impressed the man. He hadn't felt such raw strength in years. Naruto grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground, then he rounded on Jiraiya. The aged man stood dumbstruck, staring at his two hands. His face was mangled and blood covered his clothing. He could feel again. "Naruto...." He looked up and saw Naruto's punch was stopped inches from his face. He could finally pick up the sage chakra around him. It was more powerful then his own. "I...I can feel again." Jiraiya's hand landed on his chest and his breath left him. A heartbeat. He was alive.

"We're not dead anymore" Jiraiya said. Naruto blinked and his eyes returned to normal. The elder man smiled and sank to his knees. Both men were left unconciouss on the ground as Naruto felt tears of happiness run down his face. He turned toward the burning village and let the tears flow.

* * *

Sakura was transfixed, she couldn't think about anything else about the feeling on her lips. She eagerly returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. Behind her, two sets of black chakra claws were in each side of Janes head. The blackish fluid seeped out as they pulled out and faded away. The demoness's body fell to the ground and the hands pulled Sakura closer. Mitch pushed her against a nearby wall and kissed her all over her face. His hands grabbed her head to keep her in the same spot. "This is unbelievable" she moaned and ran her hands over him. "This can't be happening."

"I hope this isn't a dream" Mitch whispered into her ear.

"And if it is" she asked. Another kiss was planted on her mouth before he spoke. "Then it's the best dream I've ever had. I have to live it up." Sakura smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "Then lets get home before we wake up." Mitch nodded and turned to thank the other man, but found he was gone. Along with Jane's body. He frowned slightly and scooped Sakura into his arms to find everyone else.

* * *

Ino was hugging her ex-fallen brothers frantically. She couldn't believe it. They were officially alive again. She had checked they're vitals and everything. There was no way it was physically possible. No jutsu could bring back the dead permenantly. Shikimaru held her in a tight hug and gave her a big smile. "Ino-chan this is incredible!" He was definately excited, and so was everyone else. Itachi and Sasuke were in a tight brotherly hug while Kiba and Chouji were dancing around.

Shikimaru and Sai ran over to help Naruto, who had Jiraiya on his shoulders and dragging Kakashi by his arm. "I can't believe this" Itachi said with a genuine smile. Everyone agreed and sat Naruto on the ground, who needed a moment to rest. His right eye was swollen shut and blood was coming out of his ear, nose, and mouth. "Ero-sennin still packs a punch. The old bastard" he laughed.

"What's taking those two so long" Sasuke asked. Ino looked at him and laughed. "Probably getting in a quickie before they get back."

"Please, I need a bed to get it on" came Mitch's voice. They saw him, carrying Sakura bridal style toward them. "And I don't want a quickie" she added. "I want all night Ino-chan." The blond rushed forward and embraced her best friend, tears flowing from her eyes. Mitch set her down and let her comfort Ino then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "This is unbelievable Mitch. You have no idea how much more happy, you've made the village."

"Just doing my job" he said. Naruto saw the burned kanji on his head but didn't say anything. He also noticed his tear ducks were burned to little crisps. After a very tearful reunion by everyone. Naruto ordered them to return to the village after Jiraiya and Kakashi had awakened.

And needless to say, Sasuke had a black eye from an angry Sakura about what had transpired before she died. The raven haired man gave Mitch a pleading look before it happened but didn't stop it. The woman needed to get her hit in as well. By the time they set out, somebody was holding someone up. They couldn't wait to get back to Konoha. Naruto had to deliver the best presents of all to Baa-chan and Shizune. After all, they had their men back.

* * *

Tsunade sighed in relief when the chuunin had interupted the council meeting to tell her Naruto had returned, along with Mitch. She smirked when she heard that they arrived together. She was going to have to congradulate the boy on making Jounin. But what bothered her was that the chuunin stated, thirteen had returned. She only sent out five. Tsunade allowed the chuunin to let Naruto in. She figured the council wanted to hear the situation of Utikari. The blond strode in alone, holding an ice pack on his face. Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her favorite ninja just out of battle.

"What? No warm welcome" he said to the council. A few of the civilian councilmen stared and the ninja smiled. "Tell us Naruto" said Tsunade. "What happened at Utikari?"

"I'm sorry to report the village was already in ruin when we arrived" stated Naruto. "I'm sure by now you received word from Danzou on the situation. I can confirm that this was true. The person responsible was a demon and resurrecting the bodies to fight the living. And the dead were aware of it the entire time, but could do nothing to stop it."

"Did you kill this demon" asked Shikaku leaning forward in his seat. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Me? No, I was taking care of the dead people. Mitch had something personal with the demon so he took care of her."

"What of the deceased she brought back" asked Tsunade. Naruto smirked, in his mind he was cheering because they were getting to the good part. "She controlled them with demonic chakra from her right arm. When she was done with the bodies she would dismiss them, except they would die again. Which were all the burnt bodies in all the villages."

"I'm skeptical" said Inoichi. "Who did she bring back in the battle with you?"

"Should I list them?" The council nodded.

"Inuzaku Kiba, Nara Shikimaru, Akimichi Chouji." The related families for the boys gasped. "Ex-ROOT member Sai, Maito Gai, Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura." Naruto turned and looked right at Tsunade. "And Jiraiya of the sennin."

"Impossible" said one of the council members. "You have no proof of this!"

"Indeed we do" Naruto said. "As I stated before the power to control the dead comes from the demons right arm. But before she was killed, it was cut off." Naruto turned and heading toward the door. He grasped the handle and smiled. "Rendering her control and ability to kill them again. Useless." The blond pulled the door open and Tsunade's went as wide as saucers. In the doorframe stood the man she had come to love, then lose. The man whose spirit got her out of bed everyday.

"Jiraiya....."

"Hello Tsunade-hime" he said walking in. The Hokage could barely contain her excitement and joy. She burst from her seat and tackled the sage to the ground in the biggest hug he had ever recieved. Behind him, the others walked in, minus Kakashi, Mitch, and Sakura. Family members of the men, jumped from they're seats and rushed the once dead boys. The council room became filled with joy and tears. Even Itachi recieved a hug from the Hokage as he was welcomed back into his home village once again.

"Where's the other three" Tsunade asked Naruto as he sat with Hinata by her seat. "I imagine they're all getting reaquainted at the moment." Tsunade turned and locked her hands with Jiraiya. Both they're hearts were pounding. It was about time they did the same thing.

* * *

Shizune had just gotten out of her shower when the doorbell rang at her apartment. It was a small simple place she moved into when she arrived in the village years ago. She didn't own much considering she wasn't usually home. It was just a place to sleep and eat. Normally she didn't get visitors so she yelled that she'd be there in a moment. Quickly throwing a towel on her head and chest, she headed for the door and looked out of the hole. All Shizune saw was a boquet of roses.

She had always hated turning down suitors especially when they come to her door with gifts. But at the moment she just wasn't interested. She opened the door and sighed. "Look I'm sorry but-"

"Shizune" came his voice. The roses lowered and the man she had lost stared back at her. "Be quiet a moment" he said.

"K-Kaka-kun?" Kakashi pulled down his mask and smiled. Shizune grabbed the roses and tossed them inside. She grabbed Kakashi by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. He was pulled into the apartment and she slammed the door shut behind them. Shizune's mind was racing. There was no way anyone could use a genjutsu to construct Kakashi's face. She was only one of the three to have seen it and no would dare to pull a sick joke like this on her.

The kiss deepened as she started to pull his jounin vest off. It hit the floor with a soft thud and her head towel soon followed. Her hands touched his face, "How is this possible?" Kakashi grabbed her hands and his own hands ran through her hair. He pulled her towel off and let it fall to the floor. "Beautiful as always" he said. Her face flushed bright red. Kakashi smiled and kissed her. "You do realize you have to be punished for dying on me" she said with a small smirk and grabbing his collar.

"Looking forward to it" he said slyly.

* * *

The door to the apartment shot open and Mitch came in with Sakura hanging off him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and they're lips together. They hit the wall and Mitch used his foot to shut the door. Their tongues mingled together and they fell onto the couch. She tore his clothes off and his weapons, tossing them to the floor. Mitch chuckled and grabbed her shirt, ripping it off in one good tug. She laughed and kissed him, "Working out huh?"

"More than you know" he said. He grabbed her bra and ripped it off. Sakura kissed his face and reached down for his belt. His mouth took her nipple into her mouth and sucked on it. She moaned and pulled his pants off with her feet. Mitch picked her up again and carried her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed. He grabbed her pant leg and ripped them off. A small smile spread acrossed his face as he looked at her naked form on the bed. "I think I'm gonna skip the foreplay" he said jumping ontop of her.

* * *

Inside the Hokage's office building, the EAU members and their until recently deceased friends stood infront of her. "Of course I'm giving you all a three month break for training. We need you all back up to par with everyone else. Even Naruto here serves a better ninja in now adays."

"Yeah thats tru- HEY!" The rest of the room laughed but Naruto huffed in annoyance. Tsunade giggled at her little joke but soon went back into serious mode. "In fact, he could probably kill most of you a blink of an eye." Silence followed except for Naruto's giggle and Kiba's hard swallow. "We are at a time of war and we need all the help we can get. I'm sorry you have so little time to prepare. We plan on ending this war very soon."

"Good thing" Naruto said. "It's starting to get on my damn nerves."

"For the rest of the day, I would like you all to take the day off. Nothing better then seeing old friends" she said looking at Jiraiya who stood by her side. Naruto nodded and disappeared to meet Hinata for lunch while the others shuffled out of the office, except for Itachi and Sasuke. "Yes?"

"What about Itachi Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade cocked her eyebrow, "What about him?" Both Uchiha brothers eyes widened. "Itachi-san, you were given a mission and carried it out with Konoha's interest in mind. I don't know why the Sandaime and Danzou made you leave the village for carrying out they're actions. They had enough proof the convince the village of the clans betrayl. In my reign of Hokage, you will always be welcome in this village because it is your home."

Itachi stood rooted, for the first time in many years. Raw emotion of happiness rushed him. Not since he had seen Sasuke for the first time since the massacre had he ever been so happy. "Th-Thank you, Hokage-sama!"

"No problem, now get out of here. I have work to do!" Both of the brothers nodded and disappeared leaving Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Well then I'll be going" said Jiraiya. The blond shot him a look that made him freeze. "Why" she growled.

"You said you had work to do" his voice was shaking. He didn't understand why she was so angry. The Godaime stood up and punched the man into the wall. It wasnt as hard as he expected but with the sores he had from his fight with Naruto, he inhaled through his teeth from the pain. "That was for dying when you promised you'd be back and as for my work? My work is you." She grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him into the kiss he had waited all his life for. Her hands traced his chest and pushed his red outer robes off. "Time to christen the desk" she whispered, making the mans nose bleed on the spot.

* * *

Ino, Lee, and Sasuke made the group wait outside the EAU building while they changed quick and met them outside. Ino grinned and wrapped her arms around Chouji and Shikimaru. "Alright, we have to celebrate! What are we going to do?"

"Dinner" Chouji said. The group nodded and patted their stomachs. "We haven't eaten in how many years" he added. Ino could only laugh as she dragged them. "Alright, me, Lee, and Sasuke got the bill."

"Fine by me" Sasuke said with a smile. It only came when she flashed her own at him. 'Damn that woman' he thought. 'How does she do this?' Lee nodded and practically dragged Gai along. Kiba on the other hand had diffrent plans. "I'm sorry guys. There's someone I have to see." The group minus Itachi knew what he meant. He missed Akamaru. The only thing the Inuzuka happier was that Akamaru had survived but was now off the active roster for the clan by now. Especially with no partner.

Kiba gave them a little wave and headed toward his home. Anxious to see his best friend. The others crowded the BBQ restraunt and much to the suprised looks to see the dead group walk in, instantly rushed them, asking how it happened. Sasuke and Ino explained to the diner what had happened in Utikari, from the demoness to the end of the fight. The place was in praise for the slaying of a demon that the resturaunt had allowed them to eat for free. They sat at their table and the three EAU's explained what happened in the years since they'd passed on. Sasuke told them the tale of Naruto coming to bring Team 7 back together and the sannins bet, which seemed to piss off the group but he assured them it was fine. The results were as they wanted them be without the killing eachother off part. Halfway through the meal, the EAU finally asked the group where they went when they died.

There was an awkward silence and the group looked at eachother until Shikimaru looked at them. "We really don't want to talk about it. It wasn't pleasant, we'll leave it at that." Understanding what that meant, the other three nodded slowly. Each ninja knew where they were going when they died. It wasn't hard to figure out with they're live styles. It was at that moment, Hinata and Naruto walked in to suprise them. Hinata squealed happily and joined the group, after the council meeting she couldn't wait to see them. Naruto ordered three bottles of sake to break into before they left. About three quarters into the second one, Lee broke the conversation and asked what they were going to do next.

They tried to figure out another place to go in silence, it wasn't until the third bottle when Ino piped up. "Club?"

* * *

_Knock Knock_

"I don't want to get it" said Sakura, laying halfway covered up in the bed. Mitch's hand was on her neck while his thumb caressed her cheek gently. "Then we wont get it" he said smiled. The knocking was getting louder followed by more people joining in. The knocking stopped suddenly, followed by a loud yell, then silence. Mitch figured they were gone and placed a kiss on Sakura's lips. Then he heard it. A key in his door lock. Only one person had a key to his apartment. And the only reason he gave it to her was so she could help herself to his booze. But now she was doing the unthinkable. "ANKO NO!" The door shot open and the snake woman and Ino came walking into the bedroom.

"Both of you get dressed" barked Ino. "We're going clubbing." Mitch slapped his face while Sakura covered her chest.

"Pig" she growled, "You better have a better explination for barging in here while we're naked." Ino looked at Mitch and shrugged. "If you don't want the pictures to leak you know what you have to do." Silence followed by Mitch throwing the covers off. "C'mon Sakura! Do what the nice lady tells you." He pulled the sheets off the bed and tossed her some of her old clothes. "Wait, Mitch? What are you doing? What pictures?"

"I don't know what your talking about sweetie" he said looking at Ino's devil smirk. "Doesn't some dancing sound like fun?" Anko chuckled and took a beer from his fridge out in the kitchen.

"Hey Sakura" she called. "Come over tomorrow and check them out. I've got dozens of copies."

"Shut it Bitch" Mitch yelled, but Anko's laughter only grew. Sakura confusion rose but she quickly dressed in a pair of black jeans and matching t-shirt. She tied her hair in a pony tail and watched her boyfriend dress. His was the same except the jeans were faded blue. Ino smiled now that they were dressed and ready and herded them toward the door. "So you seem pretty close to Anko and Ino" said Sakura innocently.

"Jealous" he asked just to give her a hard time.

'Yes' she thought but her mouth said, "No, just wondering what happened while I was gone."

Mitch smirked and pointed to Ino as they headed down the stairs of the apartment to meet the group outside. "I had a real hard time coming back into myself after you died. Ino was there for me to help since she was your best friend. We spent alot of time together."

"That's right forehead" the blond said looking up a floor down. "He's my bestie now so you have to get used to it." Sakura chuckled and grabbed Mitch's arm. "And Anko?"

"I take his booze" she said holding up the beer. "He has an almost unlimited supply. The key is just so I can go in when I want some."

"Free loader" he grumbled only to recieve the rest of the bottle to his skull. It shattered and the shards hit the wall. "Ow" he said as his wound closed up.

* * *

Everyone in the group was dressed casual, most in normal pants and t-shirt. It was a small shinobi only club, made for them to let off some steam or to celebrate a victory. Hinata and Ino showed up in casual dresses and high heels. Naruto being forced to dress up wore a white dress shirt and black pants. Shikimaru looked at Naruto and smirked. "Your whipped already? Troublesome."

"I get laid regularly" was Naruto's only reply, his smirk bigger then Shikimaru's.

"Touche." They chuckled and followed the rest of the group inside. After they walked inside, they were assualted by loud music and flashing lights. Sakura hung off Mitch's arm as he paid they're way in. As the duo headed for the dance floor, Sakura shook his sleeve. "Do you even know how to dance?" Ino heard what she said and smiled. She had seen him dance inside his head about seven months ago.

"Yeah a little" he said. They disappeared into the crowd leaving the rest of them. "So what exactly is the deal with that guy" asked Shikimaru. "And how did he end up with her?"

"Long story" Naruto said. "We'll get to it later." The rest of them immediately went to the bar for a drink before heading out to the dance floor. Ino had grabbed Shikimaru and Chouji to dance with her old team. Naruto and Hinata were close behind them and Sakura and Mitch were on the other side. Sasuke stood by the bar while Itachi attempted to make conversation with Anko. The only ones that were missing were Sai, Kakashi, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Ino was far too excited that she conviced Sakura and Mitch out of the bed.

Despite the music, Mitch was having an alright time finding the beat. The music wasn't even real club music. It was just loud normal stuff these people listened to. It was fine for him, something diffrent but it could use a bit sprucing up. He twirled Sakura around and pulled her close. "Hm, at least you can do something right" she said. Mitch's eyes narrowed but his mouth smirked. "At least I can dance" he retorted. She gasped and hit his arm. Mitch chuckled and held her.

"You do realize I have to move back in with you" she said. She had to look up at him, due to he was about 7 inches taller then her. Mitch rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fuck, your right. Shit I guess you have to. By the way, when I have a woman over, the bedroom is off limits."

"Oh, you jerk! I can't believe you just said that!" Her tone said she got the joke and she was playing along.

"Well, making sure we have that ground rule. Anko is allowed to walk around in the nude and Ino uses the spare room occasionally, don't go in there, its scary. And the next rule is you have to sleep in my bed, even if theres someone else in it."

"Your a sick man" she said. Mitch hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Glad to have you back." She smiled and looked at his forehead. She had healed the burn the best she could. There was a very faint white scar. No one could tell it was there unless they really focused on it. As for his tear ducts, there was no scar, but he would never be able to cry again. They were sealed shut. He smiled again and wrapped her into his arms.

Across the floor, Sasuke stood watching them. A small sigh escaped his lips, making his brother look at him. "Whats wrong?"

"I sold him out" Sasuke said. "For her, and he came back. Not my best moment." Itachi shook his head and took a sip of his drink. "You just keep fucking up life huh?" His younger brother nodded and drank his own. "They look happy" Itachi said "Don't mess it up this time. Take it from your older brother. I screwed up my love life enough."

"That's what Madara said. I didn't know you had a girlfriend at the time." Itachi sighed and downed the rest of his drink. "I don't want to talk about it Sasuke. It was too long ago. The only thing I can do is to move on."

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and nodded. "I feel the same way." He looked at another girl on the dance floor and sighed. "I think I'm doing it this second. You never know someone unless you give them a chance. Which is something I should learn to do."

Ino felt someones eyes on the back of her head, when she turned she caught Sasuke's gaze for a moment. She quickly turned away with a faint blush. Hopefully Shikimaru and Chouji didn't catch it. The last thing she needed was for those two to torment her about her crush. It may not be as strong as it was when she was twelve but the hope remained and it appeared like he was finally taking notice. Ino automatically made it a goal to get one dance with him this evening. She looked toward Naruto and Hinata, who had drinks in one hand and eachothers hand in the next. They were dancing away with smiles on they're faces.

To her left, Mitch and Sakura were making out but still dancing at the same time. 'Ugh, losers' she thought jokingly.

The rest of the night passed without problems. Ino got her dance with Sasuke as well as one with Mitch. Shikimaru and Chouji both left earlier with the company of a couple lovely ladies. The Uchiha brothers left with Anko for a night of drinking. Normally Itachi wasn't a drinker, but he was skeptical of how long being alive was going to last, so he let loose. He needed to after how many years. In the end it was just Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Mitch, and Sakura who left together.

Naruto said goodbye's and kissed both Sakura and Ino on the cheek before leaving. Hinata did the same to Mitch and the soon to be Uzumaki's departed. The couple walked Ino home because she was a little tipsy and then they headed home. Mitch opened the door for Sakura and let her inside. It was the first time she realized the new decor of the apartment. On the wall by the door was a 42 inch plasma tv. By the window was a large stereo system and two large crates in the corner. Sakura walked over and opened one to examine the contents. She pulled the weapon out and sighed. "I thought we agreed to none of these" she said showing him the M9 pistol.

"It was my way of cheating until I could get some training done. I had to pay for this place some how. You hungry?" He entered the kitchen and pulled out a small platter of sushi. Sakura nodded and Mitch grabbed her one as well. They sat on both sides of the counter and stole eachothers food. "So you did a little shopping outside Konoha have you" she said.

"Its the little things I sort of wanted. Now all I need to do is try to get free cable" he said with a laugh. "As for the guns, when I started out I really couldn't sneak very well as a ninja. So I grabbed up some weapons and did that until I got some real training. Missions completed and I'm weaning off them. I only take a pistol out occasionally now."

"I guess thats sort of understandable. When did you decide you wanted to be a ninja? You said you were done killing." Mitch laughed and popped another piece of sushi in his mouth. "It was acutally suppose to be a suprise for you. It was shortly after I started working for Inoichi. I met your old academy teacher Iruka who offered private lessons to me. After I learned the academy jutsu Naruto took over my training."

"I can tell you right now I wouldn't have been that suprised" she giggled.

"Way to spoil it" he groaned and ruffled her hair. "Did you have a good time tonight?" Sakura nodded and left the counter to sit on the couch. Mitch went over and layed down with his head on her stomach. "I'm glad, cause that music was shit" he laughed. Sakura rolled her eyes and ran her fingers over his face. She scratched his facial stubble and started to drift to sleep. Looking down, she saw that her actions had put him to sleep. Inner Sakura mentally Awed while Outer Sakura smiled. "Goodnight" she said before laying down and drifting to sleep.

* * *

In the bowels of Iwagakure, Kira pulled her blade from her latest sparing opponent. She needed to let loose some steam. The news of a demon that attacked the villages almost got hers destroyed by Konoha. After the last attempt at an invasion, she was behind on man power. She consulted Anton on more weapons but they needed the stone. Konoha could decide to strike her down tomorrow and she wouldn't be able to stop it. Behemoth was under full bodily construction again. A few kinks had to be worked out in the programming. And Anton's proposal was still on her mind. The way his mind worked was both genious and lunacy. It would take a fool to fall into the trap but if they did.

He suggested that they convice Konoha and the rest of the villages to come to a momentary truce, and use the stone to conduct a weapons deal for all villages. He said there was a station in his country where they could go and have the Kage's shop around for weapons. Kira liked the idea. It was a fantastic plan to get the stone and possibly assassinate the other Kage's. But there was the situation of her cousin. Konoha would not go to the other world without him and he would definately pose a problem. If the assassinations failed and they got hold of powerful weapons with his guidence, Iwa was doomed.

It was worth the risk, and it would end this war in a month.

* * *

**This stupid thing wont let me put my separaters anymore, fuck it haha. Hope you guys enjoyed the crap and we're gonna start getting into it soon enough. I can probably get this story up to a million words. Anyone wanna take bets? haha. Also after this chapter the beginning notes at the start of the chapter will no longer have lines under them because the line thing is fucking up my story so we're not on good terms.**

**Well, review please and I'll talk to you guys next time I update.**

**Peace,  
Blood Rain**


	12. Namikaze Wedding

**Well another chapter, thanks reviewers and I hope to get more. Nothing much to say and we'll get right down to it.**

The day was finally here. Naruto stood in a small room with four other men. Sasuke stood to his right holding a paper bag incase Naruto decided that he needed to taste his ramen again. Lee was on his opposite trying to get him to calm down. "Naruto-kun! It is a youthful day! Your acting like this is the end of your life." Naruto shot him a look and behind him, Mitch burst out laughing. "Thanks for the pep talk Lee" Naruto grumbled.

"Fifteen minutes" Shino said. "I'm sure Hinata-san is already here." The blond gulped and adjusted his bow tie again. He motioned for the bag and held it to his face when Sasuke quickly handed it over him. For five minutes they waited for him to puke but nothing came. "False alarm" he said.

"Ten minutes" said the bug user.

"Shit! Maybe I should call the whole thing off!" Sasuke slapped him in the face and held onto his shoulders. "Listen Naruto! You want this and you are going to go through with it. Even if the four of us have to beat you to a bloody mess and drag you up to that altar!" Naruto bite his lip and nodded. "If I try to turn around catch me" he breathed. Shino moved his head indicating it was time for him to go to the altar. Mitch smirked and slapped the groom on the back. "I have an escape route set up in case you change your mind."

"Please don't tell me that" Naruto said. "Now I'm gonna try and use it. Fuck you man."

"As your best man, I demand you to forget about it" Sasuke said as he dragged him out of the ready room. As they walked up the aisle way to where Tsunade stood, Naruto tried to run twice. Each time, Lee, Shino, and Sasuke caught him while Mitch took a picture. "I can't wait to get these developed" he giggled as he stood behind the rest of them.

"Three minutes" Shino said.

"Make it easier on me and shut up" Naruto growled. His hands were shaking and his face was pale as a sheet. Sasuke could tell he was terrified. He inwardly tried to hold off on laughing till the reception but was having a hard time. Shino never showed indication of wanting to laugh and Lee along with Mitch were giggling, trying to stop. "I can't wait til it's one of you guys up here! I'm going to make your lifes hell!"

"I live in the moment Naruto-kun" Lee said covering his mouth to hide his wide grin. Naruto groaned and tapped his foot. Soon the music started and Naruto's stomach jumped into his throat. His friends went to the opposite end of the church to be with they're escorts, leaving him alone. He looked around at the hundreds of guests then to the Hokage, who was smiling at him, trying to hold her own laughter. "Please Baa-chan. Kill me."

"Not a chance" she said and waited for Hinata to show.

---------------

Since Hinata only had three brides maids before, after the mission to Utikari she got to have the four she wanted. Her fourth one was Sakura, who was planned to be there since the very beginning before her death. Each girl was dressed in a baby blue dress that came down right at the ankles. Hinata's dress was elegant, not poofy. It clung to her hips and stopped right above the knee. Her veil was being put on by Tenten. "I can't believe your finally getting married" Ino screamed and hugged the woman. Hinata excitedly hugged back and grabbed Sakura, Tenten, and Ayame (The ramen girl). They had they're bachlorette party the night before and the other three were still partially hungover. Tenten verbally groaned at the loud screaming as did Ayame. "How long have you waited for this day" Sakura asked. "I know you had a crush on Naruto since the academy but how long before that?"

"I had a crush on him since I was six" she said. "The day I first saw him. He was a little bundle of energy."

"Was" asked Tenten. "I don't think I've ever seen him sit still."

"Well he still is" explained Hinata. "But now he's a very big, manly, deadly, bundle of energy." The four brides maids saw Hinata's eyes drift off and drool form at the corner of her mouth. They didn't have alot of time to snap her out of it before the music started playing. "I hope the poor guy isnt nervous" Ino said.

"If I know Naruto, he's terrified" Sakura said as they dragged Hinata into the hallway.

--------------

Naruto's face turned as red as a tomato as he saw Hinata walking down the aisle with Jiraiya leading her. He had been estatic to be asked to pose as the brides escort. Naruto never seen him so quick to commit himself that quick to something besides sake and women. He watched the brides maids and his men of honor separate at the end of the aisle. Sasuke had escorted Ino, Lee escorted Tenten, Shino with Ayame, and Mitch went with Sakura.

Naruto helped Hinata up the three steps and looked into her eyes. "You look beautiful" he said. Almost at once, the horror and nervousness left him. He smiled and held her hand as they faced Tsunade. The Godaime's eyes were shiny with tears that wanted to shed. But she held them back and commenced the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between man and woman......" The ceremony went on without a hitch. Naruto looked around when he could and he saw all the brides maids were crying and his men were holding theirs back. Except for Mitch, who looked peeved that his eyes wouldn't water. Naruto gave him a weary smile but the man responded with a big grin and a thumbs up.

"Do you Hinata, take Naruto to be your lawful wedded, husband? To love and to cherrish until death do you part?"

"I'd be a fool not to" she said. "I do."

"And do you Naruto take Hinata to be your lawful wedded, wife? To love and to cherrish until death do you part?"

"I do" he said with a smile. Tsunade sighed, shut the book in her hand and raised her hands. "Then I, Senju Tsunade, Hokage of Konohagakure, declare you both Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. You may kiss the bride!" Naruto raised the veil on her head and they both kissed, while the entire congregation burst into cries, cheers, and applause.

--------------

"And I'de like to point out I never thought the brat would get married" Tsunade said to the crowd. The people at the reception laughed and through awkward glances toward the blond. "Baa-chan" he whined but it only made the crowd laugh more. "Well, anyway. I'd like to wish the newly wed's a happy marriage." The reception hall roared into cheers and Hinata grasped the Godaime's hand, thanking her. Naruto ran his hand over his new wifes and kissed it.

"I can't believe we're married" he whispered. "Seems like yesterday we had our first date." Hinata traced his fingers with her own and smiled. Naruto returned the smile and faced the crowd. "Thank you all for coming to our wedding. Nothing else to do but celebrate."

"About fucking time" Mitch muttered to Lee, who laughed slightly. The music started to play and Naruto took Hinata to the floor to dance. The brides maids stood up and looked at they're mens of honor. The men tried to sit and play the stare down but each woman's glare turned vicious, so they imediately got up and went to dance. Naruto kissed his wife and spun her around. The day just couldn't get better for him. He looked around and saw Jiraiya dancing with Tsunade. Kakashi and Shizune were close next to them. Naruto was pretty impressed Kakashi decided to show up on time for his wedding. The song ended and just before the next one began, a hand came down on Naruto's shoulder.

"As Kazekage, I demand a dance with the bride."

"Gaara" Naruto almost yelled and shook the mans hand. "I can't believe you made it!" Gaara scoffed and returned the hand shake. "I wouldn't miss my brothers wedding. Now step aside, I have to assess her. Make sure she's good enough for you."

"Har har" Hinata said and grabbed Gaara for his dance. Naruto backed off and smirked. He hadn't seen Gaara in over two years. This was a pleasant suprise. He picked up a small glass of sake and sipped on it as he watched his wife. Every few seconds she would throw him a wink or smile. Naruto looked to his side and saw Mitch and Sakura heading his way for something to drink. "Don't get too drunk" said Sakura. "I don't want to have to explain your alcoholism to the entire reception."

"A little fire cracker isn't she" he said to Naruto and picked up a glass of water. "I told you before Sakura. I wouldn't drink tonight. I had enough the other night." Naruto chuckled as the three of them sat at a table. Sakura took Mitch's hand into hers and looked at Naruto. "Congradulations again Naruto."

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

"So wheres the honeymoon to" asked Mitch. Both Naruto and Sakura looked at him with cocked eyebrows. "Honeymoon?"

Mitch exchanged weird looks with them. "You guys don't do Honeymoons in this place? Or even know what one is?" Both shinobi shook their heads and Sakura squeezed his hand wanting him to continue. "Well, a Honeymoon is a trip the newly weds take. Usually to somewhere romantic. Where I come from, I would go to Italy or somewhere crazy like that."

"What about that place we went" Naruto asked.

"Bachleor parties, not Honeymoon" he said with a wink. "You remember what it was like." Naruto chuckled and nodded. "I just remember getting home."

"What are you two talking about" Sakura asked. Mitch looked at Naruto and raised his hands to him, telling him to share the story. "Well" the blond began. "Mitch came to my door one day seeking my help. We ended up going to his world to pick up those crates you may have seen in the apartment. While we were there, he said he wanted to pick up some stuff from Las Vegas to set on your grave cause he said you wanted to visit it. Well we went there, got drunk, and had an interesting homecoming."

"I can't remember it" Mitch admitted. "I woke up the next morning wondering why I was dressed weird. It was kind of my little celebration party for him too."

Naruto laughed and looked at the two, "So when is the wedding for you two?" Sakura who was taking a drink of Mitch's water, spit it out onto her boyfriends face. "Oh shit! Sorry! Naruto, what the hell?!"

"Innocent question" he said raising his hands in his defense. He looked at Mitch for help but only got a reassuring wink. In guy terms, that meant you'll be the first to know. It wasn't until Mitch or Sakura didn't move that he realized the music had stopped. Naruto looked around and saw that the reception was at a stand still. "What the?" He looked at Mitch's face and saw the water that was dripping from his face was stopped in mid air. Naruto stood up and backed away from the table. Everyone was rooted on the spot, even those ones on one foot. "What's going on?"

Nobody answered. His eyes narrowed as he walked between the frozen statues of people. He walked over to his wife and touched her skin. It felt like normal, just not moving. His hand drifted up to her neck and felt a pulse. "What kind of jutsu is this?"

"It isn't one, Namikaze." Naruto whirled around and saw a man sitting in the chair he was previously in. His bare feet were on the table and they were covered with blood. It leaked down onto the table and stained the table cloth. He had on a pair of dark pants and long sleeve black shirt. His hair was long and blond, with matching blue eyes. Most about it him, he looked like he was chisled from stone. Naruto bit his lip, this guy was intimidating just from looks.

"Who are you" the blond asked. "And how do you know me?" The man scoffed and held a glass of champagne. "In due time" he said. It took a second for Naruto to catch on that he was speaking Mitch's other language, the one he couldn't speak or understand. "How-" he cut off the rest of his sentence as he realized he was speaking in this strange tongue as well. The man chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

"I find Japanese an annoying little language. Never cared much for it."

"What have you done to my wedding?"

"Gave us some private time" the man said giving him a glare. "I figured because I was in the neighborhood I would stop by and say congradulations."

"Thank you" the blond responded. "Now if I could ask you to leave whoever you are."

"Call me Lu."

"Short for something?"

"Lucifer." Naruto swallowed hard and stared at man. "Um....."

"Awkward I know but don't let that deter you from enjoying your night. I'm not here to harm you yet" said Lu. He took another sip of the champagne and set the glass down. "I've come with two things to keep in mind. One, this war of yours is only gonna get bigger. This is just the beginning."

Naruto tried to move but something inside kept his feet still. He suddenly felt empty, like something pulled out of him. Lu smirked and raised his right hand. It was red ball of chakra. "I'll give him back when we're done our conversation. I cant stand distractions." It took a second for it to click in Naruto's brain the Lu was holding Kyuubi in his palm. "This war is going to expand beyond your world" said Lu. "I can't stress this enough to you Naruto. You have to win that war otherwise you will die, and I can't have that."

"Why does my life matter" asked Naruto. "What if I die but Sasuke survives? I'm sure he can handle anything you throw his way."

"He does not have your families blood. If you die it will upset the nature of things to come." Lucifer stood up and straightened out his shirt. "This war is going to be bigger than any that ever took place in both worlds. The blood of billions will spill."

Naruto's eyes widened. "How can you be so sure?" Lu smirked and raised his arms. The world seemed to explode away around Naruto. His eyes shut to shield them from the ash that was in the air. He heard something get louder and zip over his head with a loud scream. Naruto peeked his eyes open and saw the top of the reception hall was ripped off and the patrons were gone. The sky was red and smoke was everywhere. Konoha was burning to the ground. There was another roar and three metal flying machines screamed over head, explosions followed. Naruto looked to the sky and saw more flying things with a spinning rotor. Just as quick as it appeared, reality shot into place and the war was gone. "That's what will happen. If they win shinobi will be extinct race."

Naruto looked around and saw all the people were back. "What does this have to do with me and you?"

"Thats the second part. Come here." There was no way in hell Naruto was going over to the man. If he was who he said he was, how stupid would he be? As much as he fought the idea, his body didn't respond to it. He found himself walking toward Lu. "Shit! What are you doing!?" The man said nothing and lifted Naruto into the air by his neck. "I allowed Jane to mark Walsh because of they're history. You can see the small scar on his forehead. Easily healed by his woman. But yours wont be so easy."

Naruto kicked and tried to break the grasp around his neck. He pounded with all his strength on Lu's forarm but it never budged or moved. It felt like punching the ground. Lu reached up and tugged Naruto's shirt off. "Unlike Jane, I'm not as subtle." He raised his hand and his finger started to smoke. "This will only hurt for a second."

The finger landed on Naruto's chest, which caused him to scream. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. Lu dragged his finger across him and drew a kanji similar to Mitch's then withdrew his finger. He lowered Naruto to the ground and sealed his shirt. The wound was already healed and Naruto gripped his chest. "Your sick."

"I've been told" said Lucifer. Naruto growled and lunged forward, his fist heading for his face. The devil smirked and let the blow hit him. Naruto stared where his fist connected and Lu's face. Pain shot up his arm and he quickly pulled it back to caress it. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm the Devil" he said then he flicked Naruto in the chest, sending him backwards into the frozen statue of Sasuke. His elbow was out and Naruto hit his spine on it. Sasuke didn't budge and pain shot through Naruto's back. He hit the floor and sucked air in through his teeth. The pain was all over his back. He figured the blow knocked a disk loose. Lu bent down and picked Naruto's head up by his chin and smiled. "Why'd you go and do that?" There was a small beep from no where and Lu looked at his arm. "Look at the time! Gotta go, people to see, then take they're souls. You know how the buisness is." He helped Naruto to his feet and brushed him off. "Congradulations on the marriage, hope to see some funky ass kids. And off you go!"

The blond blinked and he was back in his seat. The pain was gone but he could still feel the burn on his chest. "Answer me Uzumaki Naruto" came Sakura's shout that jerked him back into reality. He looked at Mitch and Sakura, blinking again. "I'm sorry what?"

"Your jumping to conclusions again Naruto!"

Naruto shrugged and looked at Mitch. "We have to talk. Sakura-chan, could you let us speak in private for a second? It's very important." The medic looked confused then looked at Mitch, who had the same expression. He nodded toward her and she frowned. A moment later she was heading to the dance floor. "Whats up Naruto?"

He sighed and started to unbutton his shirt. Mitch cocked his eye at his actions. Soon, the blond pulled the two halves of his shirt apart for him to see. "Holy shit. Light?" Naruto pointed to Mitch's forehead, "And your darkness. Somethings about to go down. I just had a run in with an uninvited guest."

"Your freaking me out here man. When did that happen to you?"

"No more than two minutes ago" explained Naruto. "It was right after Sakura spit water on your face, I noticed the reception was completely frozen. No one was moving. I was afraid that it was a genjutsu when a man claiming to be Lucifer appeared." Mitch scoffed at that but Naruto raised his hand. "I was skeptical too, but he showed me the future Mitch. We're in deep shit and it some how all involves you and me. He gave me this mark like Jane gave you that one."

"How are we both apart of this? I haven't even known you a year." Mitch rubbed his face and stared at Naruto. "Ok, I want full details." It took Naruto a full fifteen minutes to explain to Mitch what happened and what he saw. At the end of it, Mitch was trying to sort it out. "Your flying machines sound like jets and helicopters to me. What I don't get is how they'll get here? I have the stone and I'm not sure a whole jet will fit through that hole. Did he say or show you anything else?"

"He said that it would be bad if I died. So since this involves both of us, I'm sure it applies to you as well." Naruto went to pick the glass of champagne up, but realized that was the one Lu drank from. He pushed it away and sighed. "Things couldn't get much worse could they?"

Mitch shook his head, "Oh yes they can. Never say that cause it will get worse. It seems to me like all we have to do is win this war. If we end up stopping it we should be home free."

Naruto sighed again, his eyes glowed red for a second and he felt something fill him up again. He felt complete. "Kyuubi?"

"What about him?"

"Shh, Kyuubi you back?"

**"Yeah yeah I'm back. I thought being put in the first time was bad. Try it again when the seals in place. Ouch."**

'Who was that? What does he want with us?' He heard a crack inside his head, indicating Kyuubi was stretching.** "That's the ruler of Hell. Nice guy if you catch him off buisness. As for what he wants with you, I have no clue. I'm very limited on knowledge when it comes to him and his personal buisness. All I know is collecting of wicked souls and safeguard of the beast."**

'I'm going to regret asking. But whats the beast?'

**"No idea. No one has ever seen it and lived to tell about it."**

'Then how do you know it exists?'

**"Cause he fucking told me Kit! You don't hold an epic beast at bay and not brag about it. I still don't understand why you didn't boast about me when you found out, you fuck up!"**

"Whats he saying" asked Mitch. "Any useful information?" Naruto shook his head. "No, it's all me, me, me, and me again with this guy."

**"Fuck you again Kit!"** Naruto rolled his eyes and stopped talking to the demon. Mitch scratched at the table cloth and took a sip of his water. "Well, I guess all we can do is enjoy tonight and get working in a few days."

The blond nodded and stood up, "By the way, I never really thanked you. If it wasn't for you we'd have lost Konoha to Iwa and now we have friends we thought we lost back. I'm in your debt."

Mitch scoffed and waved him off. "There is no debt. You trained me, for that I saved Konoha. Now for the friends part, repay me by fucking Hinata's brains out tonight." Naruto laughed and gave him a thumbs up. "Can do." With that said, Naruto left to go dance with Hinata again. Mitch went over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist then resting his chin on her shoulder. He gave her a quick kiss and whispered into her ear. "You know what weddings do to a man and woman?"

Sakura leaned back and kissed him. "I have a good idea" she said with a grin.

--------------

Mitch ran his hand over Sakura's stomach and kissed her shoulder. "Your amazing" she whisped and ran her hand through his hair. He smiled and looked up at her but his eyes told her a diffrent story. "What's the matter?"

"I'm not really sure how to word it" he said. "After you...you know. Tsunade told me about your condition."

"Oh" Sakura said then took a deep breath. "I knew this topic was going to come up eventually. I didn't know how you would have reacted to it. I went to Tsunade a couple days after being back to check it out." Mitch lowered his eyes and buried his face into her shoulders. "I didn't know you would have cared this much."

"I've always wanted to be a dad."

"I'm sorry" said Sakura. Mitch wrapped her arms around her and smiled. "Don't worry about it" he said. "As much as it is a bummer, I'm sure we can have another one." Sakura turned around to face him.

"How did you feel about it" he asked. She giggled and kissed him quickly. "I was the happiest person in the world. I missed you so much and since the baby was yours, I loved it and I loved my child as much I love you.. I'm so happy to have you again!" Mitch rolled ontop of her and pinned her arms above her head. She arched her back and bit her lower lip. "I love you" she whispered. "and I want another!"

"Oh I'll give you another" he said and bit her neck. "You only live once."

"Very untrue" laughed Sakura. Mitch chuckled and spread her legs quickly, "It was a joke. Now lets make a ba-." They were inturupted by a knock at the door. Sakura growled and grabbed Mitch by his hair. "You answer that and get back here! Or I swear I will-."

The knocking continued and Mitch sighed. "I get it. I get it. Don't move and don't get started without me." Sakura smirked, put her hand under the covers and massaged her breast. "Mmmm can't promise that." He said something under his breath and left the room, muttering something about cock-blockers. The knocking continued and forced him to put on a pair of pants.

"What" he yelled as he opened the door. There was an ANBU standing there, holding an envolope. "Mitch Walsh?"

"What do you want?"

"The Hokage wants to speak with you and Haruno-san imediately. Its a matter of village security. She's waiting in her office for your arrival." Mitch groaned and slapped his face. "I can't believe she wants to speak with us at one in the morning."

"Being a ninja is never easy" the ANBU said. Mitch pinched his eyes and nodded. "I noticed. Tell her we'll be there momentarily." The ANBU nodded and handed him the envolope. When Mitch looked back up he was gone. He went back into the bedroom and saw Sakura sitting up with the bed sheet around her waist. Mitch stared at her breasts and groaned. "You ready" she asked.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see us now" he said. The gleam in her eyes disappeared and they narrowed. "What?" Mitch nodded and rubbed his head. He pulled on a shirt and tossed her one of her own. "It sounded important. Let's just go get it done with and finish when we get back." Before he could blink Sakura was on her feet and poking him in the chest. "You owe me."

"Looking forward to it" he said with perverted smile. As she bent over for pants, he pinched her ass. She squeaked and shot straight up. "Or I could just tease you all night until you can't stand it anymore." Sakura said nothing but her eyes read danger. Mitch inwardly cringed at the look. When she was in the mood, she was a sex crazed fiend and it was foolish to deny her. Not that she would do it with anyone, but she was like everyone other woman when it came to that stuff. What made the man worry even more was her look turned from deadly to sweet in an instant.

"It takes two to tango honey" she said nicely. A little voice inside his head was screaming, "No, no! You fucking idiot! Don't play her game! You'll never win you fool!" But Mitch, being a man, ignored it and decided it was best to play along. "Your on." Five minutes later, they were jumping onto the roof and heading for the tower. "It's times like these I wish I wasn't a shinobi" said Sakura as they hit the ground below Tsunade's office.

--------------

"You brought me in here, the night of my wedding" growled Naruto. Tsunade said nothing and milled over the paperwork. She came across one and scoffed before setting it aside. Naruto grumbled and sat down next to Sasuke, who was half asleep in his chair. A moment later, Sakura and Mitch came through the door with pissed off looks on their faces. "What do you need Tsunade-sama" asked Sakura. The blond looked up realizing everyone she needed was here and decided to speak. "I recieved a letter from the Tsuchikage today" she explained. "In the envolopes you will see a copy of the letter." The four of them looked at the letters they recieved and grunted. It was written in english. Mitch looked at the signature and groaned. "Anton Antipov. He's the weapons dealer that supplied Iwa for the invasion."

Sakura read over the letter and shook her head. "He's offering us and the five other villages a weapons deal? And they don't think we know know this is a trap?" She looked over at Naruto and Sasuke, who had blank expressions on their faces. "No opinion" she asked.

"Can't read it" Sasuke said simply.

"Nevermind that" Mitch said. "The location is fucked anyway. If you want my opinion I say no go. This is not a secure location."

"Pripyat, Ukraine?"

"Eurasia region" he said and set down the letter. "They want us to use the pendant so we can go into hostile territory. To a fake arms deal? What do they think we are stupid?"

"Apparently so" Tsunade said. "But Kumo has already agreed to the meeting, and Iwa is calling a truce."

"Truces cane be broken as easily as glass" Sasuke. "This is definately an assassination." Naruto nodded and bit the end of his finger. "This is definately fishy but what about security? If Konoha doesn't show, what if the deal goes down and they still use more weapons to invade? We'll be screwed in the end still." Tsunade nodded and messed around with her pencil.

"What's your call" Sasuke said looking at Tsunade. The Godaime shrugged and looked at Naruto. "It's not mine to make." Naruto blinked three times before it hit him. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean this is your first active call as Hokage in training" said Tsunade giving him a sly smirk. The other three looked at Naruto with excited eyes. The blond sat in his chair still with wide eyes. He leaned back in the chair and looked at the ceiling. "Holy! Shit! I'm gonna be Hokage" he yelled.

"Congradulations come later, we need to figure this out tonight" explained the Hokage. "We have two days to get the letter back. That means we have to send the our response back to Iwa in the morning."

"Shit" said Sakura. "And your letting this Baka decide if we go die or not?"

"But we're talking about Pripyat here" Mitch said. "It's the largest fucking ghost town in the world and the perfect place for an ambush. I'm totally one hundred percent against this without a full military operation!" Sakura eyes widened from the outburst. She had never known him to skip out on a fight.

"We'll take some extra back up" suggested Sasuke. "Nothing we can't handle anyway."

"What good are you without chakra? Take that away and your nothing!" Sasuke held up his hands in defense. Naruto clamped his hand on Mitch's shoulder to calm him down. He didn't know why the man was in a rage and it was beginning to unsettle him. The idea of actually going to the place was absurd to Naruto. It was his basic instinct to say no as well. But there was the idea in the back of his head that if they didn't go.

Mitch rubbed his face and thought it over. Deserted, radiated city. Isolated from the world. No one would know that the mob was there at all.

"Is there away we can take out these people and the Tsuchikage" Sakura asked. Tsunade shrugged, "Mitch had a point. No chakra, no advantage. We'll be as good as dead." Naruto sighed and looked at Mitch. "I need to speak with you. Alone." They both moved to the exit and left the room, leaving the three to discuss matters they knew nothing of.

"I have a feeling this is the beginning" Naruto mentioned as they stood out in the hall. Mitch nodded and leaned against the wall. "This idea is crazy and its going to go to shit, you know it."

"What's the worse thing that will happen if we go? We die" explained Naruto. "Konoha will carry on without us. But if we don't go, what if Iwa comes back with bigger weapons then last time?"

"That's what I'm afraid of" Mitch said. "We're dealing with the mob, they have everything that could destroy Konoha."

"Then whats stopping us from going?"

"Being out numbered in a radiated area. Imagine Konoha except vacant and dangerous. Not pretty." Naruto crossed his arms and bit his lip. "This is all happening so fast" he said. "I didn't think we'd have to deal with your world for awhile."

"That's what's also making me nervous" Mitch admitted.

"If only there was a way to turn this whole assassination around and take this mob out. Then we might have a chance to avoid that future." Mitch agreed and tapped his arm. "I don't see how we can take down a full outfit of armed men unless we had a full squad....." he stopped talking and started to think. A full military operation was impossible. He still was a wanted man, probably ontop of the FBI's most wanted for murder and vigilantism. No one in their right mind would think to help, especially giving him a weapon. Only two people would be crazy enough were Shawn and Angela.

A quick battleplan shot through Mitch's head and he sighed. "The odds are against us on this one Naruto."

"They always are" the blond laughed. "You better get used to it. Death is right around the corner for us. I know you feel this is suicide but we can't risk bigger weapons to fall into Iwa's lap. Those Howitzers leveled the village. And you haven't told us what other weapons that are bigger." Mitch shrugged and scratched his arm. "If I can't talk you out of this then let me come with you. Your going to need all the help you can get and I can try to supply it. This assassination can turn completely around if I can get the people we need to help."

Naruto nodded and put his hand on the door handle. "And if you can't?"

"We're fucked" said Mitch with a wide grin. Naruto smiled and opened the door. "Then lets get this started."

----------------

Naruto walked into Mitch's apartment the next morning only to have a black t-shirt and jeans thrown in his face. "Put those on" said Sakura. "And those shoes by the door." Naruto looked down and saw a pair of black Converse with white stripes. On the table, several weapons were on a towel and Mitch was cleaning them. He popped a loaded magazine into a M9 pistol and handed it to the blond. "Just in case. We also have a duffel bag of extra ammunition." Naruto was going to protest he didn't know how to use it when Sakura went into the instructions.

Mitch left the room and changed into normal street clothes. Sakura was dressed the same except her jeans were tighter and she had a black tank top.

"Alright, lets hurry this up. I want to be back by tomorrow" Sasuke said walking out of a back room. He had a black jacket on and a pistol holster under it to conceal the weapon. Naruto nodded and changed into his clothes and put the pistol into the waist band of his pants. He picked up the duffel bag and slung it around his shoulder, then picked up a pair of sunglasses. "Damn I can pull this off" he said as he looked at himself in the kitchen mirror.

"Who are we coming into contact first" asked Sakura. Mitch smirked and gave her innocent eyes. "Your favorite female in the world." It took Sakura a moment to realize who he meant and groaned. "I hate that bitch! If she all drooly over you, I swear to kami, I'm going to punch her out."

"I'm glad I got a protector against all unwanted women" he said as he put the pendant around his neck. "After we come into contact with Angela about men, we'll get into contact with Shawn about weapons, equipment, and transportation. If we can get those things, the possibility of us walking out of there is definately higher."

"What about the Kage's extraction? We need to get all three of them out saftely" stated Naruto. He didn't want Gaara or Tsunade getting hurt in enemy territory. Especially with this fragile assaignment.

"I'm thinking a SPIE rig. We could pull all three out at the same time" explained Mitch. "Pull them out by air." He pulled up the pendant and pushed his chakra through it, opening the portal. Sasuke pulled a normal looking knife out and moved through quickly. Sakura followed, then Mitch and Naruto. They arrived inside the same danky apartment that Sakura first arrived in. Mitch moved to the small desk and pulled out a small card. "Alright, Naruto and Sasuke, you guys don't know english and that's all thats spoken here. So you two are on a no talky basis alright?"

"Got it" said Naruto. (AN: English is now normal. Japanese is italics)

"Now lets get this over with" Sakura said. "I don't want to deal with her longer than needed." The two male shinobi had no idea what she said but could tell she was irked. Naruto pulled the door open and smirked. _"Ladies first Sakura-chan._"

_"Don't suck up Naruto. I'm not in the mood"_ she explained.

"Damn, you must hate her."

"With a passion."

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

"She better be fucking in. We don't have time to bullshit around."

"Sakura, babe, calm down. We dont want to scare her away" Mitch scolded. Sakura shot him an annoyed look. "Says you."

Before Mitch could respond they could hear a steel bar slide on the otherside of the door. It opened slowly and a large burly man stood in the doorway behind a pair of aviator glasses. "What?"

"Karl, is that the way to treat me after what I did for you?"

"Walsh? Mitch Walsh? Is that you?"

"Fuck yeah" Mitch said shaking the mans hand. Karl chuckled and pulled him into a hug. "What brings you back around these parts? Last thing I heard of you was six months ago and you were half way down central america!"

"Too hot for my blood. Listen this is a buisness visit. Is Angela around anywhere? Its sorta urgent." Karl scratched his chin and looked at his associates. "Who are they?"

Mitch pointed to the two in the back and said, "Partners, don't speak english, and this is Sakura, my girlfriend." The big man grunted and ushered them inside. "She's in the back. Be careful around her, she's on edge because we have the FBI on our ass constantly." Mitch nodded and mentioned the other three to follow. If it was like any other time she was in a bad mood. He'd need back up. As they walked down the hall and Mitch tried to ignore Sakura's seething. The sounds from the back room were getting louder as they approached. A constant scream of fuck was piercing the air as Mitch pulled the door open. He instantly pulled Sakura to the side as a chair flew the doorframe and hit wall by Naruto's head.

A paper weight shaped like a fist came through next but Sakura caught it before it injured anyone. She moved into the room and saw the blond woman sitting at her desk with her head on it. "Aw, you look angry" Sakura said and tossed the weight to the floor. Angela looked up and her eyes narrowed. "I know who you are! Your that girl who was with-"

"Me" said Mitch walking in. Angela smiled and lept from her seat to hug him but Sakura stopped her in her tracks. "Nuh uh! He's mine. Back off!"

"What? That's imposs-"

"True" he said raising his hand in his defense. "Listen Angela, this isn't a social visit. We need some help." The blond nodded sadly and moved to her desk. "I don't know what I can do. The government has been on my ass since you disappeared. I've had to cut my connections to cover up the buisness."

"What is your buisness exactly" Sakura asked.

"What isn't her buisness" laughed Mitch. "Weapon, drug, and human trafficking. Murder. Political assassinations and they operate without a alcohol lisence." Sakura scoffed and waved her hand toward her. She snapped her fingers at Naruto and Sasuke then pointed to a couch. _"Sit!"_ The two did what they were told and the single one of them was staring at Angela intently.

"How far do you have the FBI up your ass?"

"Pretty far. They found out I have had contact and worked with you. Your very high on the most wanted list."

"I figured so. It's a shame the world doesn't like when the murderers are murdered" he said. "Is there anyway you can get me six men? That's all!" Angela shot him a look then toward Sakura. "What's the issue? You don't come to me for backup unless something real important is happening. But I've left you alone for almost a year, I'm sure you've gotten yourself in some deep shit."

"I'll explain it" Sakura interjected. She went into the whole explination. In every detail, from the stone to Konoha. Then turned to explaining the war and the russian weapons dealer. She ended on the political assassination plot and the location.

"Thats alot to take in" Angela said. "But Anton has been off the map as long as Mitch has."

"You know this man" asked Sakura.

"Of course I know Anton. I've dealt with him of a dozen times. His boss is Ivan Kalaziv, currently the leader of the Russain mob. Former KGB. They contacted me recently if they've had any contact wtih you."

Mitch grunted when he realized that Anton must have told the rest of his people about him. The door behind opened and Karl walked in, followed by four other men. "We'll help you" the burly man said. "I still owe Mitch for saving my life, I would do anything for him."

"Thanks Karl. Have you been listening in?"

The men nodded and Karl gave him a thumbs up. "We're prepared to do whatever's necessary."

Angela sighed and nodded. "Just don't die you guys. You know I need you here still. That don't die part goes for you four as well. I'm sure this won't be the last time working together. Besides, I'd like to see this diffrent world one day."

Mitch nodded and handed them an envelope with dates and times. "We'll be back a few days before then. We'll need to set up."

They didn't stay long after the meeting. Mitch and Sakura gave Karl the directions to the apartment and instructions of what to get before they come back. After that they left and headed a few blocks away to a row of payphones. Mitch slipped a quarter inside and held a finger to his lips to keep the other three quiet. After reaching inside his pocket, he pulled out a small buisness card and punched in the number. Soon the line activated and a voice filled the other line. "Hello?"

"Hi, Shawn" Mitch said and drawed out his name. "Long time no talk."

"Walsh? Is that you?"

"Meet me in the middle of Times Square in one hour, come alone, no cop friends. This is a matter of urgency." With that said he hung up the phone and turned to his cohort. _"Well this day is going far better than I could have hoped."_

_"But now we have to worry about if Shawn is coming alone or not"_ said Sakura. _"It would be better if we split up and but stayed in eye sight in case something goes down."_

_"Good idea"_ said Naruto. _"I'm sure we'll be able to handle the situation if shit hits the fan."_

Mitch nodded and motioned them to follow. _"Hey if nothing happens I'm sure we can make it to Ichiraku before it closes!"_

_

* * *

_**Alright theres another one done. Hope you enjoyed the wedding and soon the story will really pick up. NOW REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I WANNA KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU PEOPLE THINK!**

**Ok? :)**

**Till next time, dueces,  
Blood Rain**


	13. Return of the Third Sannin

**Ladies and guys I give you chapter thirteen, the return of the Sannin. And it is sponsored by the letter M. You will see why hahaha. Now I will say no more getting on!**

Naruto stood in the by a bus stop and leaned against it. He had a pair of sunglasses on which made it appear he wasn't watching the scene before him. Thirty meters infront of him stood Sasuke, sitting on a bench pretending to read a newspaper. His hand was in his jacket to reach his weapon just in case it was needed. Sakura on the other hand was out of sight because she had been seen before. But she was in a busy coffee hut across the street, still able to watch the show and provide a little bit of back-up. In the center, stood Mitch, looking at his watch and whistling to himself. Naruto pushed button on the radio on his belt and looked at Sasuke._ "See anything yet teme?"_

_"No, dobe. I wouldnt know anything to look for!"_

_"Something suspicious baka"_ Naruto yelled and from a distance away he saw Sakura holding the side of her head. She pulled away looking to see if it was bleeding before pressing the button. _"Remind me to kill you later Naruto-baka!"_

_"Do I really have to tell you people to be quiet"_ Mitch's voice came over the ear buds. _"Tell me something useful, are we clear?"_

_"We got nothing"_ Sakura said. _"But I'm sure he didn't come alone. Unless he really, really trusts you."_

_"And I hope he doesn't" _Naruto said. _"I want to use this weapon on something."_ Mitch rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder, it was a little nerve wrecking for him. He didn't know what Shawn would do or if he wanted to catch him. Mitch hated to be the wanted man.

_"I got him"_ Sakura said in an alarmed voice. _"He's heading toward you and he's alone."_

_"Coming up on your rear"_ said Sasuke over his newspaper. Mitch turned around and saw Shawn heading toward him. The look on the older mans face read trouble. 'Shit' he groaned inwardly as the man came to a stop infront of him. "Walsh" he said coming to a stop.

"How's it been going?"

"Depends. I'm torn whether I should drag you to prison or shoot you right here" he explained. Mitch cocked an eyebrow and chuckled. "You don't even want to hear why I called you?"

"Not really. I don't have time for games anymore Mitch. I'm part of the FBI now. Your lucky I didn't come here with a truck filled with members of the national guard!"

"FBI? Oh my god, that's perfect!"

Shawn looked around and bit his lip. "You've got ten minutes to explain yourself." Mitch nodded and began to explain what happened after they met the last time. The shortened version took him exactly nine minutes and thirty three seconds. At the end of the story, Shawn groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you have any idea how absurd that sounds?"

"I know it sounds completely insane but it's completely true. Take a look over in the coffee shop to your left. In the window is the girl I was with." Shawn looked over and saw the woman standing in the window staring at them. That much Shawn knew was true and the odds of Mitch getting with her were high but being in another world was crazy. "Look, I can't believe you on this. It's too crazy and theres no way its possible."

"Shawn, there's alot of people lives at stake here. Even if you don't think they're real. Millions of people are depending on the four of us! We need help!"

"Four of us?"

"You don't think it's just me and her do you?"

Shawn chuckled, "No, I was wondering why those two men were watching us so intently. You just answered it for me." Mitch narrowed his eyes at Shawn and swore under his breath. "Don't worry about it" Shawn said. "I'm alone as promised."

"I dont want to beg you Shawn but if it comes to that I'll do it. They have families, they need protection and they don't speak a lick of english!"

"I'm sorry Mitch. There's nothing I can do."

"What if I told you this. The people we're dealing with are the Russian mafia and I believe the possibility of a WMD being sold to the wrong people are pretty high." Shawn was glad this conversation took place in such a loud, public area. Otherwise the entire crowd may be in a mass short of panic. "Keep your voice down. Are you sure about this?"

"Does the name, Anton Antipov ring a bell anywhere?"

"What do you know about him? Do you know where he is? We haven't been able to track his location for months."

Mitch smirked, "That's because he's with our enemies and he's hosting this little shin-dig. That's why we need your help." They stood in the crowd in silence for about ten minutes before Shawn sighed and nodded. "I can't pass up this lead. It's dangerous. What do you need?"

"Holy shit, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Don't get used to it" Shawn groaned while Mitch handed him a file. The FBI agent went through the contents and nodded. "I can get you this equipment. But I can't do this without using your name and you'll be at risk also."

"I'll be out of there before you guys show up to get the place secure. All I'm doing is killing a few people, I'm taking nothing. I'll leave the rest to you. Just give me time and the stuff. I've got the people to operate them and support."

"We're helping eachother out on this one" Shawn said.

"Imagine the promotion" Mitch mentioned with a crooked smile. Shawn managed a small laugh from it and nodded. "Alright. You have my help." Mitch's smile turned to a more sincere one and he handed Shawn another file. "That gives you information on where we'll be and when we'll be back."

Shawn nodded and held out his hand. "Well see you in a couple months." Mitch took his hand and smirked. "You have no idea how much this means to me and theres one more thing I want to talk about."

Ten minutes later, the four met up outside the coffee shop where Mitch took the debit card that was in the apartment and bought them coffee. Earlier in the day before they visited Angela, they stopped at an ATM machine to check the amount of the card. Mitch nearly shit himself when he saw the amount. But for now, he enjoyed watching the three of them drink they're coffee.

_"This is probably the best drink I've ever tasted in my life" _Sasuke said as he sipped down the drink. Sakura agreed while Naruto just seemed to stare off into space. Mitch was going to enjoy sending him home to Hinata. The poor blond was going to be wired for the rest of the day. They finished their coffee and headed back to the apartment. All four of them were thankful nothing bad happened on they're visit and now they had a plan in order to assassinate the Tsuchikage. It was around six thirty in the evening when they arrived back inside Mitch and Sakura's apartment. Sasuke was the first to go while Mitch was showing Naruto some things.

The blond was playing with a digital camera and a few other things when Mitch handed him the small debit card. "What's this for" asked Naruto.

Sakura who was in on the whole thing smiled. "Consider it our wedding gift to you and Hinata-san."

"I've arranged it all with Shawn and Tsunade" explained Mitch. "You have two weeks off and your going on vacation to celebrate your wedding in any country of your choosing. I even got you guys a translator. All of this is covered on that card so don't lose it."

"Hinata-san should have the bags packed already. I told her she was going on vacation" Sakura said. "You guys leave tomorrow morning." Naruto smiled and gave his female teammate a hug. "Wow you guys. You have no idea how much this means! And you got us that salad tosser!"

"There was something I was going to ask in exchange" Mitch said. Naruto nodded for him to continue. "I want to learn the Rasengan."

Naruto smirked, the Rasengan for him was an old trick he still used. His arsenal of jutsu had certainly increased over the years but the Rasenshuriken was still his signature technique. "Of course, I'll drop the scroll off before I leave so you can practice it while I'm gone. Why the sudden interest if you don't mind me asking?"

"I want to try to put one of my elements into it."

"Good enough reason for me" Naruto said "but you better work on it fast. I hear Konohamaru is just about to get it down with his fire element."

"Well I can't let the silly little fucker pass me up can I" laughed Mitch. Naruto ended up staying a little longer then he eventually had to leave to tell Hinata the great news. It left Mitch and Sakura alone. They were on the couch with his arm wrapped around her and his fingers were going softly over her arm. "So....." he said making her look at him.

"Yes" she purred snuggling up to him closer. Mitch pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Boy or girl?"

"It doesn't matter to me" she said. "I'll love all the children you give me."

"Hm, gives me an excuse to have them with you now." Sakura giggled and gave his leg a small punch. "Well let's get to it" she whispered huskily in his ear. Mitch smirked and wasted no time to carry her to the bedroom.

-------------

Sasuke walked down the street toward his home that he now shared with his brother. Ever since they'd been back, Itachi was not quite himself. Not that Itachi ever seemed normal to him, but he neither was the nice brother back when he first started in the academy or the brother he killed. Itachi seemed distant. Like a man who had nothing to live for. Sasuke had tried to talk to him on many occasions but Itachi always seemed to get lost in his own head.

The Uchiha wandered his way into the downtown area which was right before the Uchiha district. He didn't feel the need to rush. It was still plenty early before the night was over. Maybe he could catch a couple hours of work out before he went to bed. Sasuke looked through a jewlery store window and saw a row of engagement rings. A great sigh came over him and he continued to the corner where someone cut him off. He almost crashed into the girl which would have made her lose her groceries. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke got a better look around the bag and found Yamanaka Ino staring back at him. "Oh, hi Ino. How are you doing?"

Ino shrugged and adjusted the bags in her arms. "I'm alright, just doing a little shopping for dad. He's useless without me." She added that last part on with a little laugh. "What are you wearing?"

He looked down at his clothing and realized he was still in the clothes from the other world. "Just trying new things" he said nervously. She tilted her head and smiled. "Looks good on you" she said with a smile.

"Thanks" he said, "Here, let me help you with those." He picked the bags out of her hands and ended up following her to drop them off. The Yamanaka shop was on the other side of the Uchiha district so they decided to cut through. Ino ended up asking him the real reason behind the clothes but he could only disclose certain information. For the mean time, the weapons deal was confidential. But Sasuke did tell her they went to Mitch's world to meet some contacts. They were about to get through the other side, when Sasuke suddenly stopped. A weird ominous feeling washed over him. Like deja vu. He looked over and saw the gate to the where the Uchiha massacre victims were burried and the shrine was set up. Ino cocked her head to the side when he walked over and set the bags by the gate entrance.

His finger rose to his mouth to tell her to keep quiet as they crouched and snuck into the memorial garden. It wasn't like Ino expected, though it was called a garden there wasn't any green. It was a round hall with gravel covering the walkway's and paths. A rod with fire indicated each Uchiha member that was murdered by Itachi and the shrine in the middle bore their names. They both took they're time to walk carefully over the gravel. Not wanting to make any noise.

Pain flooded Sasuke's heart when the sound of light crying was heard behind the shrine. The feeling of something bad going to happen quickly dissapated when he heard the small sob. He stood and quickly ran to the other side of the shrine to find Itachi on his knee's before it. Tears were rolling down his cheek as he looked up at his younger brother. "Sasuke? What are you doing here" he managed to say through his sobs.

Sasuke lowered himself to Itachi's height and put his hand on his back. "I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing in here all by yourself? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Behind them Ino found the brotherly scene. This was the first time she had ever been this up close to the infamous Uchiha Itachi and she could see how the two were brothers. As she watched scene unfold before her, she felt the air thicken between them. She figured this must be the first time they've been in here together. Both were on opposite sides that night and she could tell the was still some tension on what happened.

"I killed her Sasuke" sobbed the eldest Uchiha. "I called her to where we would always meet. Our spot, the place where we gave ourselves to eachother....and I killed her. I put....." he couldn't finish his sentence when he covered his face.

"Shh Itachi. It's ok" Sasuke said pulling his brother into a hug. "Come on. Let's get inside and have some tea. Does that sound alright?"

Itachi nodded but gripped his brothers arm. "I would cut my own throat to bring them back."

"Nii-san, they were traitors to the village. You did what was right. I know they were our parents and our friends. But they were willing to try to sacrifice the peace to the village. You are a hero. Don't you ever forget that! You had to teach it to me but you didn't even know it yourself. Now come on, no sense in being in a cemetary of evil is there?"

"I'll make you guys some dinner" Ino said to try to hurry them out of the cemetary. Sasuke gave her a "thank you" kind of look which only made her nod and smile. He helped Itachi to his feet and they all went back out toward the main house. The walk was complete silence other than Itachi's sobs. It hurt Sasuke to see his brother in such a condition. This is not the Itachi he had known. Something was horribly wrong with him.

Ino opened the door to the house and let Sasuke carry Itachi inside. He laid him on the couch and sat in the chair while Ino made them a meal. "Nii-san, whats wrong with you? You can tell me. I've seen somethings been bothering you since you've been back."

Itachi wiped his eyes and looked at his younger brother. Sasuke never seen such sadness in him since the massacre. "Is it right for me to be the one brought back to life? Was I worthy enough for it? Anyone of the Uchiha clan could have been brought back but it was me. It was me and I don't deserve it."

"Shut up Itachi! You deserve it more than anyone of those bastards. You saved a village from civil war and corruption. Yes, I'm sure it was difficult but it was a mission and like a shinobi, you did it flawlessly" said Sasuke. Itachi gulped and wiped his eyes.

"After I found out the truth about our clan, you were the only one in my family I could love Nii-san. Do you understand how happy I was once I had you back" Sasuke continued, allowing the full emotion of having a family back run through him for the first time. "Your my family Itachi. You will always be. And you were the most worthy one in that group to get a second chance at life. You deserved it and Kami knew it."

Itachi turned his head and looked at his brother. "There was no Kami where I was Sasuke. He didn't know I existed and didn't give a shit if I did. I suffered for years in that place! There is nothing on this plain of existance that can compare to Hell. If I was there, no one knew, no one cared!"

"Somebody obviously had it for you if your here now" argued Sasuke. Itachi took another deep breath and covered his face with his hands. "I don't even know who I am anymore." Nobody answered the question. After a moment, Itachi looked to where Sasuke should have been sitting and found it was empty. The eldest sighed and closed his eyes, only to have something tossed onto his chest. When he re-opened his eyes, he found an ANBU mask looking back. His ANBU mask.

"That's who you are Itachi. A shinobi of Konohagakure! An Uchiha! One of the elite! We are the last two left Nii-san! We have to show the world how strong and ruthless we are because when they see us two, the other villages will fear us! You and me will become the pride for this village again. Set a new reputation for the soiled name our ancestors have set. Now never tell me, you don't know who you are because deep inside, you know exactly who you are!"

Itachi looked at his brother than towards the mask. Yet again he wiped his eyes and his mouth formed a small smile. "Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. His eye caught movement coming from the kitchen and he turned to his to see Ino standing there with two bowls of soup. A smile on her face as well. He couldn't help his smile grow wider for her. She set the soup on the table and returned to the kitchen. Sasuke looked down at his brother and saw Itachi looked at him with a sinister grin. He moved his eyes toward the kitchen and mouthed, "Go to her."

He wasted no time to move after her. She turned towards him with the same smile. "Thank you for doing this Ino-chan" Sasuke said as he got closer to her. Ino blushed when Sasuke gave her a hug. "You really don't understand how much this means to me."

"It's no problem Sasuke-kun" she said. He pulled back slightly and they locked eyes. His obsidian eyes looked at her in a way she had never seen them look at her before. They were soft and adoring. Her heart skipped a beat when she found herself moving forward and pushing her lips to his. She expected him to pull away but he didn't. Sasuke kissed her back. He pushed her back so she was up against the counter and her tongue begged entrance into his mouth. Soon their tongues danced together for the first time and they only stopped to catch their breath.

"So does this mean I can take you out do dinner sometime" Sasuke asked between breaths. Ino nodded happily and kissed him again.

Outside in the living room, Itachi heard the sound of them hitting the counter and he couldn't help but smile. His baby brother was now getting himself a girlfriend. He looked into the eyes of his old ANBU mask and felt his smile grow wider. How could he have let himself sink so low? Maybe it was all the time he spent in hell did some damage. Of course it had, he could really deny it. But in the end it just made him stronger. He knew what to expect from this world now and he knew it couldn't be worse then the next. All he could do now was try to fix the damage that made him get sent there. All the hatred towards the council was diminished now that the original members that sent him on that crazy mission were dead or out of the village.

Yes, perhaps he could make his way to a better place this time. It was his second chance. Nobody gets one of these. And Uchiha Itachi was going to make the best of it.

-------------

Naruto hauled the bags over his head and Hinata carried a few smaller ones over to Sakura and Mitch's place. He set the bags down at the door while Hinata kept asking where they were going. He still hadn't told her the suprise. Naruto went back to their place earlier that morning to see where the best place for them to go where. In the end, Naruto picked a place Mitch could agree on to take a lady for a honeymoon. They would soon be going to party city of the world, Cancun, Mexico. Mitch told him, alot of people went to Cancun for the sun and the beach but alot of crazy stuff happened there.

Naruto knocked on the door and Sakura greeted them inside. The first thing Naruto saw was the camera on the table with instructions and a cell phone. "Alright, first off, whats going on" asked Hinata.

"We're going on vacation for two weeks Hinata-chan! We're not going to be bothered at all. Just you and me, peaceful Cancun, Mexico" explained Naruto. Hinata opened her mouth to ask where that was but she saw Sakura waving the pendant around her finger. Mitch handed Naruto the camera and phone. "Ok, the camera is for pictures of course. We wanna see what you two did. Take alot. Sakura's been bugging me all night to tell you this."

He heard her growl in anger behind him but he ignored it for the moment. A couple more minutes and it will all be happiness anyways. 'She's so bipolar' Mitch thought happily. "And the phone is for me. I'll be calling everyother day to make sure you two are alright. You guys definately have enough money to go crazy so have fun you two. Sakura's going to take you through."

Sakura nodded and opened the portal. "Off we go" she said and stepped through. Hinata grabbed her small bag and walked through after her. She found herself inside a small danky apartment with nothing but a stool in the center of it with a small sticky note ontop of it. Naruto came through with the bags and saw Sakura picking it up staring at it with curious eyes. The sticky note was small and written in english. _Will you...._

"Marry me?"

Sakura squealed and turned around to see Mitch on his knee before her holding up an open black box. Her face turned a bright red and she squeaked out a tiny "Yes!" He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. Hinata let out a girlish scream and hugged both Mitch and Sakura. She didn't even care they were kissing at the moment but she was happy for them anyway. When they parted, Naruto slapped Mitch on the back. "Paybacks a bitch" he whispered into his ear.

"I'm not gonna try to weasle out, you little bitch" he whispered back so the chattering girls didn't hear him. Naruto's eye's narrowed for his playful game.

"You'll see what I mean come wedding day. I'll have your escaped planned because I'm sure your going to need it."

"Bite me."

"It's about time you two got going" Sakura said. "Your guide is suppose to be outside of this building. Have fun!"

Naruto hugged and kissed Sakura on the cheek before thanking her again. The newly weds walked out of the door and the newly engaged couple walked hand in hand back through the portal into their home. After Sakura closed the portal she turned to him with a large smile on her face.

"You love me" she sang poking him in the chest. "You want to marry me."

"If I must" he said kissing her. "Come on, let's get some lunch. I feel like celebrating because I was positive you were going to say no."

"How could I ever say no to that from you? We're having kids together, you better wanna marry me" she giggled. Mitch smirked and pulled her close, _"Oh, but I do, m'lady. For I am madly in love with you!"_

_"Sweet talk will get you everywhere"_ she said pushing him over the edge of the couch. He fell back with her ontop of him and they kissed again. A few minutes later Sakura came out of the bedroom dressed in a long sleeve fishnet shirt with a black t-shirt that cut off a few inches below her breasts and a pair of black shorts. While Mitch dressed more casual. He had a pair of blue jeans on with a plain white tank-top. His forehead protector was tied by both ends to the belt loops of his pants. "Showing off again huh" Sakura said poking him in the abdomen.

"I gotta protect you from the big bad men somehow" he laughed and ruffled her hair. She groaned when he did that. For some reason, he enjoyed to do it, just to push her buttons. "So what's for lunch?"

"I'm feeling like tempura and sushi" she said. "That ok?"

"Sounds perfect" said Mitch as he grabbed some cash from the room. Before they left, Mitch picked up the scroll Naruto had laid on the table and put it away somewhere safe. He was being trusted with the knowledge on how to perform the Rasengan, it needed to be kept secret.

The two didn't even bother using the door. They just jumped down into the street together and walked together towards the resturant holding hands. They got into a playful poke fight and Mitch ended up pushing into her with his butt. This turned into a game of chase in the middle of the street. Bystanders watched with smiles at the happy couple. Mitch stopped running and grabbed Sakura, who started to yell not to do it but he picked her up anyway and carried her to the resturant with her hanging over his shoulder. "Let me down" she laughed but Mitch spun her around. "Getting dizzy yet?"

"No" she yelled. "Stop!"

Mitch chuckled and set her on her own two feet then pulled her in by her waist. "We're almost there anyway. We don't want to get refused service because you keep messing around."

"Jerk" she said giggling.

"But I'm your.....is that Sasuke and Ino!?" Sakura came to full attention and looked around. Sure enough down the road, the two were walking toward them, holding hands of all things. "No way" Sakura said. "There's no possible way. Those two? Together?"

"Quick to the bunker. We can ride out the apocalypse together and re-populate the planet!"

"Har har" she said. "I think they look cute together." Mitch looked at them again and shook his head. Sasuke had his own thing going on be Mitch never imagined Ino to be the twisted cheerleader type. Sakura dragged him to the newly formed couple despite his hunger pains.

"Don't be such a little baby" Sakura said lowly as she pulled. When they met up with the two, Ino and Sakura did a girlish hug while Mitch and Sasuke only nodded awknowledgement to eachother.

"Where are you guys going" asked Ino. Sakura pointed to a small resturant and smiled. "Care to join us?" Sasuke shrugged and they followed the other couple inside. There was nothing much to the small place. They sat in a corner booth and both males let the girls continue their idle chit chat. Which eventually led to Sakura showing Ino the ring. After Mitch checked to see if his ear was bleeding from her intense shriek, he turned his hand like he was adjusting a volume nozzle. "It's still way too early for that big of noises."

"Agreed" Sasuke said nudging his new girlfriend. Ino narrowed her eyes at him but he only raised his hands in his defense. Mitch chuckled when Ino hit his shoulder and Sakura leaned against him. He didn't realize it but a wave of drowsiness swept over him. Leaning into Sakura he felt his eye's travel out of the window and he could look into the street.

**Monitio moratlis.....**

Mitch raised an eyebrow slightly and tried to bring himself out of his daze. He looked around and saw that no one else had heard the voice. Mitch looked back out of the window and saw two white robed figures. He blinked and they were suddenly gone.

"What" he breathed and stood up from his seat.

"Mitch?"

"Hold on Sakura" he said as he stumbled toward the door of the shop. He felt drunk, each step was labored but he still heard the voice whispering in his head.

**Morbus....morsus.....mortifera.....mors mortis.......**

Mitch fell out of the shop and to the ground outside of the resturaunt. He felt his face hit the road and the two figures popped into existance for a mere second before blinking away again. But instead of the voice whispering. It grew louder and more voices joined, it became a chant.

**Morbus....morsus.....mortifera.....mors mortis.......**

Mitch looked around and found Sakura trying to get his attention with her fingers. She rolled him on his back and both Ino and Sasuke were crouched over him. Above them the figures kept popping in and out of view, chanting that bizzar language. Soon more started to appear, he wanted to warn the other three bout he found his voice wasn't working. Air escaped his lungs and blackness over took him.

The word Morbus was whispered once more before he truely slipped out of concioussness.

--------------

Mitch woke up and found himself in a hospital bed, wrappings were around his head and he was hooked up to an IV. He moaned in pain and tried to sit up but felt a weight holding him down. Looking down as far as he could, he found a head of pink hair resting on his stomach. 'Can't complain' he thought happily. His hand came up and held his head while the other gently stroked Sakura's pink hair. After a moment he began to remember what happened. The two white robed figures speaking in a language he didn't know. But it sounded familiar somehow. Mitch felt Sakura's head move and it slowly spun over his stomach so her emerald eyes were staring in his. She smiled and came up to kiss him deeply before she pulled away. "You had me worried there for a minute. What happened?" Her voice was filled with worry and it almost sounded like a plea.

"I don't know" he responded. "One second I felt real tired, then I started to hear voices. Outside the resturaunt were two people watching us. Dressed in white robes."

"What did the voices say?"

"I couldn't understand them" he said. "They were in a language I don't know." Sakura kissed him again and put her head on his chest. "Just as long as your ok."

"Don't worry. Nothing's going to tear me away from you."

"Promise?"

Mitch laughed and hugged her closer to him. "I promise."

They checked out of the hospital an hour later. Sakura held Mitch steady because he couldn't get his balance. The fall caused a small concussion and it would be a day or two before his balance fully came back. "I must look like the biggest loser ever" he laughed as he leaned on her. But she didn't seem to mind or notice.

In the mind of Mitch, he found alot of things he loved about her and alot that confused him about her which made him love her more. More of which was the fact that an hour ago she sounded like a scared little girl because he hit his head. Then when she left the village she was a dangerous S-ranked ninja.

He found it utterly confusing and lovable at the same time. The idea of it being true love was the only explination for it. He didn't know what it would be like for her if he died and he probably would never know but Mitch knew that if she died again he wouldn't be able to recover. He loved her too much.

They walked up the stairs of the apartment complex and found a manilla envolope taped to their door. The duo groaned as Sakura tore it down and opened the door, helping Mitch to the couch. "I'll make you some ramen real fast alright?"

"Thanks Sakura-chan" he said. He normally never added that to her name because he made her not say kun at the end of his. It just sounded so weird. He now only called her Sakura-chan when it really mattered. She had told him that if she couldnt say it neither could he. But Mitch liked to do it time to time to make her blush.

As the water for the water heated up, Sakura opened the envolope and studied the contents. "Mm this could be fun" she said with a little edge on her voice. Mitch shivered on the couch, he liked when she talked like that.

"Mission?"

"Yes sir" she said as she walked in the living room. "For me only. Sorry hun."

"You get to have all the fun" Mitch groaned. Sakura smirked and pushed him down into a laying position. "Well when your all trained up like a good boy maybe you can join EAU too. But you still have Rasengan to perfect while Naruto's away. So I wouldn't want to dissapoint him." Mitch nodded and threw his feet up on the couch.

Sakura grabbed the Rasengan scroll and tossed at him. "Thanks babe" he said as he opened it. She gave him a soft smile and sat on the edge of the couch by his feet. "I'm heading out in a few hours with Sasuke and Ino. We should be back in a week or so."

"Well be careful" he said.

"I always am."

----------------

Sakura woke suddenly and sat up. The fire was out and the cold night air stung on her skin. Her armor layed next to her and her mask faced her. She groaned and rubbed her face. The other two were still sound asleep in their sleeping bags. "That dream" she said quietly. "What's going on with me?"

The dream kept giving her diffrent feelings everytime she had it. Sometimes she'd be happy afterwards, sometimes she'd be scared. More scared then she had ever been before in her life. It was never directed towards Mitch but it was just the feeling. Sakura believed it to be a premonition. Something that may come to pass.

She grabbed her canteen and took a drink of water. It slid down her throat and it seemed to help her greatly. The moons position told her it was around five oclock in the morning. There was no way she was getting back to sleep now. Picking up her mask, she stared deep into it's design. The slug stared back and she sighed. It was like it was looking into her, examining her for itself.

Sakura rubbed where her engagement ring was three days earlier and smiled. She didn't see it coming this soon but she couldn't be happier and she couldn't imagine being with anyone else for the rest of her life. Mitch just made her happy. But that dream....it scared her because she didn't know what it meant.

"Sakura?"

The pinkette looked up and saw Ino sitting up. "Are you ok?"

Sakura looked down at the mask and then smiled. "Yeah piggy, I'm good. Just a weird dream." Ino nodded and laid back down but kept her head up with her hand. "I'm excited for you" Ino said. "You were lucky to get him."

"Thanks" she said as her hand gripped the mask. Without anymore thought she slapped it on her head and activated the HUD. With Ino awake it was time to get on with the mission. Now was not the time to think about her personal life. Her village was now what came first.

Ino was doing the same and slipping on her armor, finishing off with her helmet. They both rolled up their sleeping bags and sealed them inside a scroll. "Should we even wake Sasuke? We could finish this and be back before he even wakes up" said Sakura. Ino rolled her eyes and kicked her boyfriend in the ribs. "Wha- Hey!"

"Get up baka" Ino said. "We have to get going." Sasuke groaned and got ready quickly. They were moving less then five minutes later. After Jiraiya made his new comeback, he reset his spy network completely. And word just came in of strange happenings near the Grass and Tea country border. Tsunade had an idea that it was either Kabuto or Iwa so the trio was sent to investigate. Sasuke was in command of the operation, so both Ino and Sakura had to follow his commands. Which Ino had joked about earlier before Sakura made her shut up.

They were just reaching the border after a three day journey so they decided to have lunch and set up a plan. Each day they would get more information from Konoha regarding the situation and it appeared as though they were dealing with a white haired man. All evidence pointed to Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man. After the snakes death the medic took Orochimaru's soul into his own. He hasn't been heard of or seen since before Itachi was killed.

They ate their lunch in silence and later on after reviewing the location, decided on splitting up when they arrived. Sasuke figured it was another underground bunker or one built into a cliff face nearby. Both females agreed because they knew Kabuto wouldn't be a fool and camp out in the open.

Sasuke reviewed the coordinates of the location and plotted them in on his HUD making a waypoint beacon. It did the same in the girls masks as well. They jumped quietly through the trees until they landed just before a clearing with a hollowed out log in the center.

"This is like the seventh hideout where its a tree stump" Ino complained. "Couldn't Orochimaru have come up with something else?"

"Orochimaru was a genius in his own way, I'll give him that" explained Sasuke. "But the man had absolutely no common sense. Practically all his hideouts were the tree stumps." They all took a few seconds to secure their gear and got their weapons ready. Sasuke drew Kusanagi and took a few steps to the stump. His sharingan activated and he grumbled. "Stupid snake."

His foot came down and they heard a snap. Seconds later, a five ton boulder landed two feet infront of Sasuke. "Like I would fall for that" he said with a little cockiness to his tone. He took another step to his right and heard a click. Taking a quick look down, he saw nothing with his sharingan. A moment later, the ground erupted and hundreds of small paper bombs flew five feet into the air all throughout the clearing. "Shit" he said as they went off.

Both girls watched patiently as the smoke settled. They figured they were triggered through vibrations in the ground. Something the Sound liked to play around with. It was no wonder Sasuke couldn't see it with his doujutsu. When the smoke cleared they walked into the clearing and waited for Sasuke to drop next to them. "What? No are you ok? Did it hurt you?"

"Nope" Ino said. "We knew you'd be fine." He muttered something about women before tossing a few smoke pellets down the log. "See you guys down there." Sasuke launched himself backwards and down the stump. He passed through the smoke his pellets had created and hit the floor. His sharingan could see people moving through it and he pulled the closest one to him into the Kusanagi. Sasuke pulled it out with a wet ripping sound and swiped the blade horizontally catching another nin in the chest. The lightning chakra channeling through sliced clean through the man and cauterized the wound from the heat.

Some yelled and then the yell was silenced by a loud boom which Sasuke guessed was Sakura slamming her fist into his face. Someone entered the fading smoke to his right and he pushed the sound shinobi against the wall. His blade went straight through his mouth and into the wall.

When he pulled it out, he caught Ino and Sakura mopping up the last two. Sakura had another woman bent over by her hair, slamming her fists into her stomach. She quickly kneed the woman in the face before landing a chakra enhanced punch to her nose.

Ino had a man pinned against the floor, with his arm twisted in hers. She quickly pulled out a kunai and shoved it through the top of the mans head. By that time, the smoke was long gone and so was the resistance force. Sasuke spun his blade quickly to rid itself of the excess blood before giving them two hand signals and darting off into the darkness of the base. Sakura took the other direction while Ino jumped into the air and kicked a vent in. She quickly climbed through and hopefully she could provide back up when needed.

Sakura activated the thermal vision on her HUD and went door to door, looking inside for heat signatures. She came to one door and found a lone person inside with their back to the door. The thermal vision switched off and she dashed through the door, her katars dug into the shinobi's back and her other hand covered his mouth to keep his scream silent. She dug the blades deep inside the man to kill him quicker and he eventually slumped over. 'One down' she thought as she headed down the hall, clearing rooms as she went.

----------

The vent was dusty and Ino thanked Kami that her mask was made for her full head. Otherwise, she'd be coughing up a storm. The vent was suprisingly large enough for her to walk in a crouched position which made her quieter than crawling. After a few twists and turns she found herself walking along the upper corner of a large grand hall. There was a statue of a large white snake at the end of it. At the base, appeared to be a throne of some kind with someone seated at it. Below the figure a red-headed woman was pleading with him.

"Please, Kabuto-sama give me mo-"

"Karin! Kabuto is no longer along for the ride" the man hissed.

"Please forgive me, Orochimaru-sama!"

Ino examined the two through another vent and groaned. Karin was the crazy fan-girl Sasuke had on his Hawk team. And then there was Orochimaru to worry about. If what he was saying was true then he had fully taken possession over Kabuto's body and soul. She flipped on her beacon to give her teammates her position. Soon they would arrive and eliminate this threat once for all.

"How is it coming Karin" Orochimaru asked in bored tone. "I told you I wanted it ready a month ago."

"We still haven't found a stable control substance. All attempts to harness the compound have failed. We are still trying to find the control as we speak" explained Karin. "But the results have massive side effects."

"Pleassse Karin. You know that doesn't matter to me. Death was always part of the cursse mark."

"But death hasn't been part of the side effects. It's something alot worse. I believe we may have stumbled upon a vi-" Before Ino could hear her finish her sentence, the door to the grand hall burst open and three shinobi flew in. Each one had electricity shooting over they're bodies.

Orochimaru and Karin quickly stood up and faced the EAU stepping in but found the doorway empty. The snake's eyes narrowed and felt something off. Before he could react, Kusanagi peirced his chest.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Orochimaru" he said darkly. "Why am I not suprised that Kabuto isn't present?" Sasuke ripped the blade out of the man's chest and kicked him to the floor. Orochimaru quickly recovered and turned around. "What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"Finishing what should have been done a long time ago!" Sasuke spun the blade and rushed forward, but Orochimaru coughed up his own sword and parried his blow. The Uchiha pushed forward and activated Chidori in his opposite hand. Their blades clashed together and Sasuke used the kenetic energy from his last swing to roll his hand over his hilt to grasp it so it was at a downward angle but still stayed on Orochimaru's sword. He spun around and brought his arm up then quickly threw it down but the snake man still block but gave Sasuke an opening. He thrust his left hand forward and it went through the hole he already made in Orochimaru's chest.

Orochimaru snarled and jumped back off his hand. "You've gotten better Sasuke-kun. But so have I!" Snakes appeared inside of Orochimaru's chest and the wound instantly healed. "Damn it" Sasuke ground as the aged man dashed forward putting Sasuke on the defense. Unlike the last time, Orochimaru was weak, now he was fully healthy and in his prime again. As they locked into a furious kenjutsu match, Karin drew a kunai hoping to get a good shot at Sasuke. After Hawk broke apart, she hadn't felt much toward him. So spilling his blood was glorifying to Orochimaru. She went to throw when she had a good shot but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Nuh uh. Naughty girl. Now what were you talking about earlier hm?" Karin didn't know what to do, but the hand let go and before she could turn around she heard the words. "Shintenshin no jutsu!"

Ino watched her own body slump to the ground and she started to quickly shift through the girls memories. She possessed a strong will and was fighting back for control. Ino was able to make out small bits and peices of a formula and some chemical compounds but wasn't coming up with much. She found a few images of some grotesque looking people, but that was no diffrent than anything else Orochimaru had shown the world before. Ino let the girl retake control and she bolted back to her own body. She quickly got to her feet as Karin was getting a hold of herself.

Although Karin wasn't in the current position to fight, Ino laid a spin kick to her nose, breaking it. The red-head fell back to floor with a bleeding nose. Ino looked up and saw Orochimaru's eyes glaring at her. She was about to move but a snake wrapped around her and pushed her against the wall, where Sasuke was pinned. "Shit" she gasped as the snake was crushing her wind pipe.

"See Sasuke-kun? You may have been able to get the drop on me once but I am invincible and I. Will. Always. Win." Sasuke smirked and looked him dead in the eye. "That's where your wrong teme."

The wall inbetween Ino and Sasuke exploded as Sakura came through with her fist raised. Orochimaru had no time to react. He saw the slug mask and knew that punch was going to hurt. The fist came for him in slow motion. Pain racked his jaw when it collided and sent him flying to the other side of the grand hall and through a wall. The snakes around the other two lunged for her but Sakura spun two kunai on her fingers and shoved them up through their bottom jaws and into their brains. The trio quickly moved to the wall where Orochimaru disappeared through and found him no where in sight. He left no trail which made Sasuke growl in anger. "I can't believe that bastard got away. Fucking snake."

Sakura nodded and turned around to face them, but found that red-headed girl charging Sasuke with a kunai. She was mere inches from him. No time to think she reached into her kunai pouch and found the only weapon she had left.

Sasuke saw Sakura react and tried to spin around but he was caught off guard. He knew if Sakura didn't do anything, he was either going to be in serious pain or dead. _Blam, blam!_ The red-heads brains shot out of the back of her head and her lifeless corpse fell to the floor. Sasuke turned to see Sakura holding a smoking pistol infront of her. "No kunai left" she breathed. "It was my last option."

"Well I'm not complaining" Ino said tearing her mask off. The other two followed suit as they looked around the hall. "Find anything useful" Sasuke said. "We need to know what they were doing here."

----------------

Mitch stared the old man down with deadly intensity but the old man mearly chuckled. "You don't take me seriously do you?"

"Not at all" Mitch said. "There's no possible way. You don't look the part."

Jiraiya laughed and fumbled around his things. A moment later he pulled a small photo album out of his bag. He began to flip through the pictures allowing Mitch to stare with his jaw dropped. "N..no way. How did she-? How did you-? God damn old man, that must have hurt your back!"

"Oh yeah" Jiraiya mumbled. "I still have the scar if you want to see?"

"No, I'm good. But let me ask you this. Was it worth it?"

"Every last second of it" the old man said proudly. He put the book away and sat back in his chair just as Tsunade came strolling into her office. The "I hate mondays" look on her face along with a mug of steamy hot coffee and a couple of folders in another.

"Oh no. Why are you two in here this early" she groaned.

"I tend to get up early anyway" said Jiraiya but Mitch laughed and said it was because he was old. The toad sage tried to choke the boy but he slid his chair out of the mans grasp. "I was here to see if you knew where Kakashi-san might be" asked Mitch.

"He just arrived from a mission yesterday. Why? What did he do?"

"You sure are suspicious in the mornings aren't you? He didn't do anything. I need to ask him to help me with training. I know he tried Naruto but he has a lightning affinity that could help me."

Jiraiya looked at him with old wise eyes. "You don't look like a lightning user. They're usually thinner and lean. While your built with muscle. You look like an earth or wind user to me."

"Earth is my secondary and I wish I had wind over that. I don't like anything that has to do with my families past" he explained. "And eath is definately part of that. So I want to try to use make some intense lightning jutsu."

Tsunade wrote an address down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Kakashi should be there with Shizune. If you hear any strange noises or get the feeling you shouldn't go in, don't. Those two are like rabbits."

"I'll take your word for it" he said and a second later he flickered away.

"Why doesn't anybody use the door anymore" the Godaime moaned. "It's always out the window, through a wall, out of the ceiling. Fuck it, I might as well have the door taken off and the doorway sealed shut."

Jiraiya chuckled to himself and commented about how her age is slowly catching up with her. The pain he felt afterwards was worth it.

----------

'Alright, no strange noises so I think I'm good' Mitch thought as he knocked on the door. He stood there for a moment and heard no noise from inside. After a small sigh he turned to leave but the door swung open. Kakashi stuck his head out of the door and saw him walking away. "Yo! You knocked?"

'Lazy fucker' he thought as he turned around and headed back. "Yeah, we haven't met formally. I'm Mitch Walsh and I was wondering if you could help me."

Kakashi nodded and shook his hand. "Your the guy who freed us from that demon lady."

"I was wondering if you could help me train with some lightning jutsu. Naruto spoke highly of you and I need to get better with them fast." Kakashi made a small chuckle and scratched the side of his head. "He said that about me huh? Well, I guess I kinda have a debt I owe you for helping me out. What exactly do you need help with."

"I need some good lightning jutsu. Sasuke taught me a few things but that was when I was first starting out. But I could really use some help learning better techniques." Kakashi scratched his head with his index finger and nodded. "Hai, meet me at training ground seven in an hour. Be prepared to show me what you got so far." Mitch nodded and left the man standing in the hallway. 'This could be interesting' the scarecrow thought as he entered his apartment. Shizune was in the kitchen, leaning over the counter with a cup of tea, reading the morning paper when he came back in. "Who was that?"

"Mitch Walsh" he yawned as he stretched. He pulled his mask down and kissed her cheek. "I've agreed to help train him with some lightning jutsu."

"My, my, that boy is improving" Shizune said then took a sip of her tea. "Less then a year ago he just wondered into the village with Team seven with no knowledge on how to use chakra and look at him now. Saving the great Sharingan no Kakashi."

"What's his story anyway?"

Shizune went through the whole breakdown with him of where Sakura had to go and how they met. It took her about ten minutes to get it down completely and for him to understand. "My, my, what an interesting guy" Kakashi said. "Looks like I'll have to see what he's made of."

"Do go easy on him Kaka-kun."

Kakashi collected his kunai pouch and pulled his mask back up. "I'll try." With that said he shunshined away.

* * *

Mitch held the swirling ball of chakra in his hand and laughed. A week and half and he had it down pat. Now all he had to do was learn how to focus his lightning chakra into it. That's one of the reasons he needed Kakashi. He leaned against a tree and waited, wondering if Sakura was ok. 'Of course she is' he told himself. 'She's perfectly capable of handling anything that's thrown her way.'

But still, his luck with women's well being made him question himself. Mitch shook the idea from his head and knew she was fine. Not a moment later, Kakashi appeared a few yards away holding a bag.

"And they told me your generally late" Mitch said sarcastically looking at his bare forearm like there was a watch on it. The ex-ANBU captain chuckled and tossed the bag to the ground. "Well, I told you to show up prepared to show me what you got" said Kakashi. "Don't disappoint me."

Kakashi flicked his wrists revealing hidden shuuriken and threw them at Mitch. He quickly drew a kunai and deflected the thrown stars. Kakashi moved in with a kunai of his own but Mitch spun his on his finger and parried Kakashi's blow. They both tried to stab eachother downwards, but their opposite hands grabbed eachothers wrists, locking them in a temporary stalemate.

"Decent" Kakashi said. Mitch smirked and dropped back. He spun around a clone of Kakashi who made it after he thrown the shuuriken. The clone stopped only to have Mitch's kunai get embedded into the back of his skull. "Raikiri!"

Mitch barely had time to move, as he launched himself backwards to the ground. But the edge of the lightning blade still caught his arm, tearing his shirt and few layers skin. He rolled to his feet as Kakashi came in for another move. Mitch drew a second kunai and they started to exchange blows until Mitch disappeared from sight.

The older man stood up straight and looked around. "He's pretty good" Kakashi said to himself quietly. "Let's put him on the edge." He reached up and lifted his headband, exposing his Sharingan. "Doton: Ganban Kyu!"

The ground around Kakashi shot upward and started to curl around him, until he was sealed inside a complete shell of stone. Mitch jumped out of a tree and landed next to it. "Nice try Kakashi" he laughed and tapped on the stone.

"You want to use earth jutsu?" He heard Kakashi say on the other side. "How about this one. Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!" Mitch's eye's widened when something grabbed his ankle and pulled downwards. Next thing he knew, he was neck deep in dirt. "Oh shit" he groaned.

Kakashi popped out of the ground a second later and smiled underneath the mask. "Good try though" he said. Mitch mouthed it back mockingly then, Kakashi smashed the heal of his foot on Mitch's head. Causing him to puff away in smoke. "Very good try."

If Kakashi hadn't pulled his sharingan out, he would have possibly fell for the clone trick but he saw through it fast enough to dodge another barrage of kunai. He saw the younger man coming quickly and rose his fist to strike but Mitch caught it in his palm.

Mitch used his opposite hand to grab Kakashi's wrist and used his left foot to kick in his shin. The ex-ANBU grunted from the pain that shot up his leg and it forced his eyes to close. Mitch ducked down and pulled Kakashi closer, putting the back of his fist into Kakashi's jaw. He went to strike again but the older nin yanked his wrist free and jumped back.

"Where did you learn to fight?"

"I learned taijutsu from my mother and being part of the military" he explained getting back into a battle ready stance. "I also learned kenjutsu from her."

"So you've had years of hand to hand combat training?" Kakashi was impressed with his skills. He was definately more than a jounin when it came to hand to hand. Even with the sharingan, Mitch was using techniques for force his eyes closed so the doujutsu wouldn't pick up his movements. The kid was smart.

"Something like that" Mitch said with a smirk. A kunai appeared in the air infront of Mitch, which reflected the sunlight into Kakashi's sharingan, blinding him. He felt Mitch's knee impact his stomach and send him into the air. The young man's fist hit him in the chest a second later, sending him into a tree.

"I've been training with Sasuke for almost a year now. I know how to fight a sharingan."

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask and disappeared. "How do you fight the sharingan in the dark?" The world around Mitch started to darken and soon he was in an eternal blackness. He smirked when he realized it was a genjutsu. 'Simple' he thought as he raised his hands. "Kai!"

The darkness shattered, giving way to light and Kakashi heading straight for him. He dove right to avoid the kick but still felt it hit his face like it was full force. He rolled across the ground and got to his knee's just as Kakashi kicked him under the chin. Mitch pulled some hidden shuuriken and threw them at the older man but they phased right through him.

Kakashi raised Mitch up by his collar and punched his face twice before kneeing his chest. Mitch collapsed and started to cough violently. "Your good but you gotta learn to pick out a more hidden genjutsu" Kakashi explained. As soon as he said that, Mitch noticed the world melt around him and he was laying in the middle of the field. Kakashi looked like nothing had touched him.

"It was a genjutsu the whole time?" The older man nodded but held his hand up to silence any more comments. "You lack in both offensive ninjutsu and genjutsu, but I hear your chakra is like Naruto's so I suspect genjutsu is not your thing."

Mitch coughed a few more times and nodded. "You got a powerful knee there old timer."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and yet again set his bag down, since he never dropped it in the first place. "Well let's get started. What do you got?"

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" Mitch groaned as he slowly sat down on his sofa. His arms were killing him and he was very low on chakra. His stomach was yelling at him but he didn't feel like going through major amounts of pain to get a meal. He fell back and let his body relax, which seemed to hurt more. "I'm going to kill Kakashi" he moaned.

"For what?" Mitch jumped at the voice and pain went through his veins. "Why would you do that?!" Sakura leaned over the couch and looked in his eyes. "Cause it was funny."

"Your an evil, evil woman" Mitch said giving her a glare. Sakura plopped down next to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "But you love it!"

"Very true, but your lucky your so damn cute" he said. "How was your mission?" Sakura shrugged and snuggled close to him. "Different. We ran into that snake Orochimaru."

Mitch heard that name a dozen or so times. He was the ex teammate of Jiraiya and Tsunade. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Nah, I got the last punch" she said showing him her slightly bruised knuckle. The one thing she never healed on herself was her knuckles. Mitch never understood why. She once said it was because it strengthened them but Mitch figured it was for a diffrent reason.

"That's my little firecracker" he joked. She punched his arm, making him hiss in pain. "Ok, ok, you win" he groaned. Sakura smiled and nodded her head, "I always do."

"One day I'll win" he said. "Mark my words, I will win."

"Your not that resouceful" she commented non-chalontly. Mitch blinked at the comment and rolled his eyes. She had him there. 'Damn it' he thought.

"So why exactly do you want to kill my old sensei?"

"Cause the man's a fucking slave driver. I feel like my inside's are slowly leaking through my pores." He tried to move but found his arms unresponsive. "I feel like I've been shot about five times in the same place."

"I would torment you endlessly but I feel like being in a nice mood" she said letting her pink hair spill over his face. Her lips pressed against his and her hands came gently down on his chest. "Mmm welcome home" he said when her lips left his.

"Good to be back." Her tongue went into his mouth slightly and she layed ontop of him. A few minutes later, they were both asleep holding eachother tightly.

---------------

Sakura sat in a fold out chair, waiting for the door infront of her to open. It had been two weeks and both Naruto and Hinata were expected back in a couple of minutes. She had been sitting there for two hours, staring at a wall. Her mind was spinning, and she was slowly going insane. Mitch stuck his head through the void next to her and smirked. "Having fun?"

"Oh yeah, I'm having a fucking blast" she yelled. He stepped through completely and sat on the desk. He looked at the tiny apartment as if to study it for the first time. "So this is where you came in the first time huh?"

Sakura nodded and leaned back in the chair. "I was weirded out at first because I was basically shoved through and expected to make it on my own."

"What did you expect to find when you got here? I mean, what did you expect me to be like?"

Sakura tapped her knee and tried to remember. About her tenth day here, she did think about who Ryusuke would look like. "I guess the psycho killer, Yusuke made you out to look like. I saw a heavily built man who killed all in his path."

"But instead you got this tiny little guy that kills all in his path. You hit the jackpot with me didn't ya?"

"You could say something like that" she said sarcastically. "I've never been into huge muscular men. Your bodies pushing it."

"You've been so mean lately" he joked holding his heart. Sakura smiled and pulled out a stick of gum. They sat in silence for a few minutes and Mitch watched her play with her engagement ring. A small smiled played across his lips when he saw her's. His heart pumped harder as he watched his wife to be.

"Are you happy?" Sakura raised her head at the question with a shocked look. "What kind of question is that?"

"I meant about how us being engaged" he laughed. "I know your happy."

"Of course I'm happy we're gonna get married. I love you and I couldn't see myself being with anyone else."

"I love you too" he said. "And I know I couldn't get along with out you." Almost on cue, the door to the apartment opened and a suitcase, followed by Naruto came literally, falling in. He was dressed in a orange button up t-shirt with yellow flowers on it and a pair of khaki shorts and flip flops. Mitch smirked, he looked just like an island tourist. If he had a camera hanging off his neck it would have been perfect.

Hinata walked in with her hair in a pony tail and blue dress that stopped just below the knee. She had a pair of sunglasses on and a purse hanging off her shoulder. "Naruto-kun! Are you ok?"

"No, because we had to leave" he said still laying on the floor.

"You would miss us too much baka" Sakura laughed as she and Hinata helped him to his feet. "How was your trip?"

"It was fantastic" Hinata said happily. "Thank you so much forgiving us the opprutunity to go!"

"It was no problem Hinata" Mitch said. "It was the least I could do." He picked up Naruto's bag and set it through the portal into his apartment.

They all went through and Sakura immediately dove into their bags for the camera. Mitch rolled his eyes when she dropped the camera in his lap with a large smile. "Alright alright we'll look at them." The pinkette dropped next to him and looked down.

"Let's see what we got he- Oh my god Naruto!" He dropped the camera and raised his hands as if he never touched it. "I'm going to pretend I never saw that" he said to the blond. "What the fuck was that? I don't even know what that was? You sick fuck!"

Naruto picked the camera off the ground and looked at the picture. "Oh that? That's nothing, look at this." Mitch slowly looked at the picture and the color drained from his face. "Where you at least intoxicated in some way?"

"You think I would take that picture sober?"

Mitch shook his head and sat back down on the couch. "Did you just take disturbing pictures the whole time?" Naruto laughed and nodded. "I figured you'd appreciate it. Oh and I figured out that if you want to delete them, you have to see them first."

"You are a sick bastard!"

Naruto sat down next to him when Sakura and Hinata went into the kitchen to get some drinks. He patted his friend on the back and laid back. "Thanks again. It was the most fun I've had in a long time. Now, I have to ask. Did you figure out the Rasengan?"

Mitch sat forward in his seat and stuck his hand out. A moment later the chakra started to swirl and form the spinning ball. "And without a shadow clone" Naruto mused. "I'm impressed."

"The shadow clone trick really helps. I had about one hundred of them getting the control for it. But I need three of them to put my element into it. That hasn't been perfected yet." Mitch closed his fist and sighed. "No time either. We have to get ready for the weapons deal."

"Agreed. Afterwards, we hit your training head on."

"Do you think we should tell them" Mitch asked looking at both Sakura and Hinata. "Things are happening fast Naruto. We need to tell Tsunade, or Konoha may be seeing it's last days."

Naruto nodded and his eyes became hard. "I'll bring it up at the next council meeting, but we'll have to keep who gave us this information on the down low. They might not take us seriously."

Soon after that, the couple headed home, wanting to sleep in their own bed. Both women had no idea that both their males were still up staring at the ceiling. Wondering if death was waiting just around the corner for their poor village.

---------------

"AAAAHHHH! GAH! PLEA- STOP!"

The fire stopped, and Jane fell to her knees on the steel grated floor. The door behind her opened and something picked up her charred body. She groaned from the pain and was dragged through Lucifer's palace. Her feet making trails in the blood that already covered the floor. Jane couldn't lift her head, the fire had damaged her neck muscles beyond repair. She was basically nothing more than a rag doll.

She heard a door being opened and she was soon dropped to the floor. **"We've brought her as requested your wickedness."**

"Yes yes hold on" said the prince of darkness as he overlooked a cowering man infront of him. "My, my, what should I do with you" he mused pulling out a list. "Racketeering, murder, three counts of rape, very nice. Stole money from your mothers purse then sent her to a retirement home when she accused you.....that's low man."

"Please! I'm sorry" the man begged. He was a short male, about in his fifties. His hair was graying and he was a bit overweight. "Sorry don't work in here pal, this Hell. But thank you for trying, and here's your consolation prize."

The Devil pointed his fingers at the man and snapped. Slowly, the man began to peel like a banana, His skin ripped very slowly, followed by muscle, veins, nerves then eventually all the bones just cracked apart. The entire time the man was screaming in agony. When it was over, he appeared as if nothing had happened, and then it started again.

Lu turned his attention to the blackened female on the floor and sighed. "I had high hopes for you. I thought you of all people could break him! If he is in the right state of mind, he will ruin everything! I cannot have that!"

Jane mumbled something but only received a kick to the gut. "Your apologies mean nothing! Your off the job!"

"Please" grumbled Jane. "You have to let me take care of him. I want my revenge!"

"I don't have to do anything" he said pleasantly. "In fact, why don't you join the rest of the people you brought down here for a little while?" The two demons that dragged her in picked her body back up. Their black skin and black eyes almost made them blend into the castle around them. They bowed slightly and dragged the slightly resistant Jane back out of the palace to the first layer.

Lu sat behind his finely made oak desk and sighed. 'Oh I love my job' he thought when he heard the peeling man scream again. There was a knock on his office door and told them to enter. Lu saw the essence before the monstrosity revealed itself. Black smoke billowed around as the hellishly large man stepped inside. He was covered in a black cloak and it exposed his skeletol ribs. His face however had skin on it, but Lu could only see his mouth and glowing white eyes. On his back was a giant, bone made sythe. (Picture Death, from Dante's Inferno. I based this model off him)

**"You called for me"** he said in a very bored tone. Lu nodded and picked up a small file. "Here you go" said Lu in a polite manner and handed it to him. Death eyed him and read the file. **"It shall be done my lord."**

"No rush" Lu mentioned and waved as if to dismiss the beast. Death resisted the urge to try to strike Satan down but it wouldn't be wise. He gave a slight bow and disappeared into the floor. Lu looked through a few more files, more specifically, Jane's report of her fight with Walsh and Namikaze. She gave full detail of her fight with Mitch and he found something rather interesting he had to take up with an old friend.

He stood and walked to his bookshelf and kicked the edge. The shelf spun until his eyes met with pair that were red with a purple slit for pupils. The figures arms were pinned to his chest with chains and braces. He hung about three feet off the ground and was still only eye level with the Devil. "Ryusuke, tell me everything you've done to help the boy."

* * *

**Hope you guys loved it, btw i'm sorry if you've read all this way and found separations between scenes here. For some reason it took away all my little x's i used. Sorry, never again will i ever say that to you people. Now what I ask of you is to review and please tell me what you think of the plot so far as long with the characters. Nobodies really left any feed back on that, which I need so I don't fuck it all up. So get on that please. Till next chapter or update of another story. I bid yall fucking adeiu**

**Peace,  
Blood Rain**


	14. The Weapons Deal

**Got nothing really special to say here today. Please review. **

Sakura laughed as she watched her fiance hurl his lunch over the side railing of the large boat. She held his hair back as his entire stomach emptied itself into the cold ocean below. "I....hate boats" he moaned then tried to spit the taste of bile from his mouth. Mitch fell to the steel deck and leaned against the railing. "Just toss me overboard, I'll fair better in the water."

"Not a chance, you'll die from hypothermia" Sakura said, trying to a hold her laugh in from his red face. His bloodshot eyes narrowed but he chuckled. "Better than throwing up infront of your wife to be." Sakura smiled and kissed his head. "I can't marry a popsicle can I?"

"You can try" he said. She giggled and sat next to him, holding his hand. They were on their way via boat to a port in Northern Russia, and would take a transport convoy to Ukraine, where they would meet up with Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsunade in a few days. For now the two were making sure all the stuff they needed reached the intended destination. Below the cargo ships hull was a large transport helicopter, weaponry, and 6 of the most badass ex-seals imaginable.

Mitch groaned and he fell agaisnt Sakura. "Only a few more hours" he moaned. "I can do it, I'm man enough."

"Try and get some sleep" said Sakura running her hand over his hair. She shivered slightly from the cold weather, even though Mitch bundled her up to keep her warm, he was only wearing a small jacket. 'How is he not freezing' she thought. If she took off this huge jacket of hers, she would be a Saku-sicle instantly. Even the boat had to push through the ice at some points. Sakura sighed and put her head against the wall of the ship.

She heard Mitch snore quietly and her eyes closed a moment later. The event in two weeks flashed in her head, making her smile. Everything was ready for their wedding, all they needed was a dress and cake. Sakura fiddled with her ring finger and sighed because the ring was not on it. It was the only thing she didn't like, she had to remove it everytime she left the village. It was understandable, that way a family wasn't threatened. A loud whistle made her eyes open and she found herself laying in Mitch's lap.

'Was I thinking in my sleep' she thought to herself.

"Morning sleepy head! Wakey wakey!"

"Knock it off _baka_" she groaned and sat up. Her coat clung to the icy deck as it pulled away, making a peeling sound. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes ma'am" Mitch said. He stood and helped her to her feet. They walked down the ramp and helped the unloading process. Sakura noted that the weather on land was much more bareable then the sea. She shed her jacket and tied her hair back, then she strapped three barrels of oil and gas into the back of the helicopter. Mitch walked in a moment later with two duffel bags and tossed one to her. "Might as well get ready now" he said. "We're not gonna have time after." Sakura nodded and slid her shirt off to put on her EAU outfit, not paying attention to the outside world. Mitch on the other hand was sending evil glares to the ex-seals were getting onto the aircraft who were trying to get a peek. He was thankful she was already wearing the pants.

Unzipping his bag, he pulled out his uniform, though not in EAU he had to look like one. Naruto had been so kind as to pull one up for him, and it came with a nice looking mask. It was black with red around the eyes. Mitch couldn't have asked for anything better.

Sakura finished dressing and slapped two kunai pouches on her back. Her katars hung slightly outside of them. She decided to bring light armor and it covered her chest and upper arms while she used tape to secure her legs.

Just as Mitch strapped on the last peice of his armor the helicopter lurched and the rotor started to spin. "Here we go" he said to Sakura as they lifted off the ground and started to follow the convoy. It was the only way to sneek into Pripyat. The convoy was Russian military and they had snuck in. They only needed to follow then they'd break off when they reached their intended destination.

Mitch grabbed a steel bar on the ceiling of the aircraft and moved toward Sakura, who was clinging onto her seat for dear life. "What's wrong" he asked with a tiny laugh. Sakura shot him a glare and tried to shrink herself into the seat. "This is weird" she said. "I don't like flying."

"And I don't like boats. We're even now." He took a seat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll be fine don't worry about it. This thing isn't a peice of shit, it ain't going down."

"Mayday, mayday!"

"Shut it Karl! The ladies distressed!"

"Fun sucker" Karl yelled from the front of the craft. Mitch took out his EAU mask and smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

------------------

Naruto and Sasuke looked over at eachother and gulped. Inbetween them, Tsunade stood wide eyed, wearing her Kage robes. To Sasuke's right stood, Gaara, in his robes. Temari and Kankuro in their ANBU outfits. Then to Naruto's left was E the Raikage and his brother Killer Bee, another Jinchuuriki like Naruto. The three Kage's and their escorts stood in an open clearing, after taking an uncharted plane from New York and making two stops before landing in an unofficial landing strip in Ukraine. They were escorted to a transport truck and forced to ride in the back.

_"This is definately diffrent"_ Killer Bee said toying with one of his blades. The others inside nodded and eyed the small jeep with a mounted machine gun following them. It was like a private army was escorting them all the way. In the front of the truck bed, a man with a large machine gun, long black hair, and bandana covering his face watched them. Naruto watched the man toy with a switch on the side, making him more nervous every time he hit it.

The drive seemed like hours when it was only forty five minutes when they noticed the first broken down building. Rusted abandoned cars filled the road that they had to manuever around and buildings looked they could crumble any second. Tsunade nudged Naruto and pointed to what looked like an old pharmacy, outside of it, two dogs were chewing away on a human corpse.

_"Wild dogs? What happened to this place"_ she asked but the man in the front obviously didn't understand her. He only shrugged and held his weapon tighter. Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back, only to have the headset in his helmet activate. He heard Sakura talking to someone then she turned his attention on him. _"Naruto?"_

The blond smirked and keyed his mic twice to let her know he was listening but couldn't speak at the moment. _"Alright, everything's set. We'll be joining you in a few minutes."_ He nodded to himself and sighed. At least something was going right. And since Mitch was with her they set up the perfect cover for why they were showing up late. Honeymoon. He turned to his right and saw Sasuke looking in the direction of the man up front. Naruto cocked his head to the side when he realized that the top half of his head looked alot like Sasuke. It was obvious that Sasuke picked up on this as well. The blond blinked, he was creeped out. What if he had a double?

A few moment's later the truck turned a corner and stopped. The man stood up and hopped of then lowered the gate. Despite his outward appearence, he did help Tsunade and Temari off the truck. Naruto looked at Sasuke standing near the man and saw they were exactly the same height. _'This is getting really fucking weird'_ he thought to himself as they were pushed to the side of the truck. Despite them being the leaders of the hidden villages, they were being treated like the rest of their escorts. Gaara shot a look to the side and saw the Tsuchikage and the Mizukage being given the same treatment. Despite being allies with these people, the dealers weren't taking any chances on anyone.

A man walked up to them and looked at the Kage's then went to a list. _"There's two missing from the Konoha party"_ he said in horrible Japanese. Tsunade nodded and pointed to Naruto and Sasuke. _"The other two will be joining us shortly. They were on their Honeymoon."_

The man didn't seem to pleased by this and he walked away leaving them alone for awhile. E was leaning against the truck toying with his left arm or where it used to be. He glanced over and saw the two women Kage's talking with eachother by the other truck along with one of the dealers. He was sure it was the man Anton who sent them the letter. _"You guys do realize how fishy this is right" _he asked. Both Kage's nodded and Tsunade spoke quietly, _"We're two steps ahead of you. If anything bad happens we have plenty of back up and an escape planned for all three of us."_

_"Nice thinking"_ said Gaara. Before Tsunade could go over the plan the man returned with another list. _"The two in your party have ten minutes to arrive or they will be shot on sight."_

"Don't get your panties in a bundle" came Sakura's voice as they came around the side of the truck, escorted by three armed men. "You speak english? This makes my job easier" he said with a heavy russian accent. "Well until your separated of course."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Separated?"

"This meeting is for the Kage's only, not their escorts."

"Buncha bullshit" Mitch sang but moved next to Tsunade along with Sakura. The man rolled his eyes and looked over his list once again. "Alright since we're all here, we can move on." When the man turned around, Mitch slipped a small ear bud into Tsunade's hand. He tapped the side of his mask to let her know what to do with it. They followed the man up to the other women Kage's and had their exchange of words.

_"Ah, I'm glad the three of you could show up"_ said Kira as they approached. Mitch grumbled and looked away. _"Aw is that my cousin in there?"_

"Fuck off" he said. Kira laughed and looked at the pink EAU. _"I thought I killed you"_ she said with a little distain.

_"You did"_ Sakura said. _"I just came back and next time it's my turn to send you to Hell."_

_"Looking forward to it sweety" _said Kira with fake sarcasm. Before things got uglier, Anton, appeared with an elderly man. He was definately in his upper fifties, low sixties, and he was wearing camoflauge pants and a flack jacket with a black shirt underneath. _"Kage's of the five nations, this is Ivan Kalaziv, and he's the one that will be taking you on the tour of our fine weapon establishment. Now, if all the escorts will follow this man here to the waiting area, we'll get this underway."_ Anton brought the man that resembled Sasuke over and told them where to take them, he nodded and motioned them to follow.

The escorts followed him into another building and up to the top, where a chain link fenced area was. It was like a big box of metal but it was stocked like an armory. He put them inside and shut the gate, locking it. "Wow, captive" Mitch grumbled. He looked over at the man, who just untied his bandana to re-adjust it, and gasped slightly. "No way" he said going over to the man and looking around to see if any of his bodies were present.

"When does a man like you end up working for the Russian mob" Mitch asked, making the man drop his bandana.

"I know that fucking voice anywhere" the man said with a smile. His voice held no accent except that of an American. "Mitch Walsh is that you in there?" Sakura's eyes widened at this and moved over to where they stood. The man that looked like Sasuke was obviously happy by the wide smile on his face.

"Mitch who is this?"

"Remember the story I told you when I invaded that country with a man named John Vanslin? This is his brother, Mike. And I'm wondering why the hell he's here."

Mike shrugged, "Another job opprotunity presented itself, what can I say. CIA pays good money for undercover opperatives. Jesus if I would have known you would be here, I would have put a stop to this already. Some bad shit's about to go down."

"We figured that" Sakura said. "We have a back up plan of our own." Mike nodded and slipped his bandana on. "We've got six men out there loaded in a chopper ready to go when the shit hits the fan. And I'm sure Shawn as a something planned as well, which is why we need to get done here as soon as possible" explained Mitch.

Mike nodded and walked to the door for a moment. He peered out into the hallway and made sure the coast was clear. Walked back up to the fake cell, he unlocked the metal shackle. "Listen, if there are going to be deaths I need to call in my superiors. The Russians are definately working with the other two women, which was why they didn't have escorts. I have to make contact and you have forty five minutes to get them out and do what you need to do. It's not safe here. We're hundreds of miles from any form of society so if one of those things go off in there, we're fucked. You need to keep your head down."

Mitch gulped and pulled the pin on his mask, "So it's true about the mob having WMD's for sale? Why isn't anyone doing anything about this sooner?"

"Because we don't have the authority to move on Russian soil, and the government is taking their sweet ass time because it's not like the mob is going to use it on their territory."

Sakura looked over at Mitch then back to the escorts behind her, all of them were curious to what they were saying but it only made Sakura more nervous. Mitch took off his mask and sighed.

"Another thing" Mike said. "That is not the real Ivan Kalaziv. It is a decoy. If something goes bad, he has been instructed by both Ivan, Anton, and the higher ups, to blow one of the bombs to eliminate all potential threats to the company. So you must make sure the other man is dead first then Anton. He's the only other one that's in the vicinity that know's the fail safe plan."

"You obviously know alot" Sakura said suspiciously. Mike gave her a grin and hefted his weapon into his arms. "I'm an undercover ex-special ops. I know how to get information."

With that said, he walked out of the door. _"Alright, we have forty five minutes to get the Kage's out and make sure we end this war now!"_

* * *

_"Tsunade-sama?"_ The small voice squawked in her ear and she didn't know how to comunicate otherwise. Tsunade looked around and stepped around a crate of weapons. The building they were in was like a large warehouse. Boxes ontop of boxes of weapons were stacked on eachother. Vehicles were in the back along with large armements. Above them, Russian insurgents walked the catwalks looking for any signs of trouble. The only light that was givin off in the warehouse was the large skylight above them. _"It's Sakura. We need you, Gaara-sama and E-sama to distance yourself from them as possible. The peice in your ear is also a beacon, so we'll be able to tell you apart from the others. Find a hiding place as soon as possible. We have forty minutes to get this done and get out."_

The Godaime stretched her arms and suddenly felt very vulnerable. The ability not to use chakra had just fully hit her. She was nothing more than a woman who needed protection and if she made the wrong move, she would die. Almost no hope of survival this far from any civilization. She was about to move up to the Raikage when she felt a tap on her shoulder. The blond turned to see the Tsuchikage standing there in her blue robes, holding fifty caliber desert eagle. She seemed to be examining it but looking at Tsunade as well.

_"Tell me Tsunade-dono. How is it that Haruno is still alive? If I recall, I neatly bisected her."_

_"You know what they say Kira. If two people are meant to be together not even death will keep them apart."_ The brunete shrugged and slipped a clip of slugs into the gun.

_"I've always found these things interesting ever since I saw one when I was young. I asked myself how they would advance the battlefield for us. But when you really think about if we did start to intergrade these to our ways. Being a shinobi wouldn't be worth it anymore. Any civilian can pick up one and use it against an oppenent. It would be the death of the shinobi ways, which is why I chose not to use them when I invaded your village. They just aren't as good as old fashion steel."_ Kira pulled her own blade off her back and examined both weapons. _"Both are magnificent weapons aren't they?"_

Tsunade really couldn't disagree with the woman. Both weapons were very effective tools. Kira made a motion with her to follow. Tsunade was starting to panic, she looked around and saw that Gaara and E were in diffrent areas. Each one was being helped to answer questions. They were being separated. The Godaime ended up following the Tsuchikage until they stood before a long cylindrical tube that had a sold sign on it followed by Kira's name.

_"It's beautiful isn't it. The first time I heard about this weapon I could believe it to be true. But here it is."_

_"What is it" _Tsunade asked as she bent over examining the writing.

_"Two of these devices have been dropped in the entire history of this world. Each in the same war, which brought it's end. The enemy they used it on were feirce. Warriors that would fight to the death to win. But when it was used, they became scared and gave up the war."_

Tsunade scoffed as she looked over the large hunk of steal. _"And this is far more powerful then the two of those dropped combined" _Kira said happily. _"It will wipe Konohagakure and Sunagakure off the map forever."_

With that said, she raised the gun and put it to Tsunade's head. _"Now get moving."_

* * *

Naruto tore two weapons off the wall and tossed them to Sakura and Sasuke while Mitch strapped an ammo harness on himself. All the EAU got rid of their masks because it was would hinder their vision and put the straps around their head. _"You guys know the plan" _asked Naruto

_"Hai"_ The other three responded. _"Your sure this will work"_ Naruto asked Mitch as he was trying to instruct the other three on how to use the weapons. Since they weren't part of the original plan, they would stay in a safe location. Most likely the helicopter when it landed.

Mitch nodded and put a clip inside of an assault rifle and handing it to Temari. She got a curious look on her face and looked into the hole at the end. Only to have three hands shove the barrel away.

_"Bad idea Temari-san"_ said Sakura. Mitch nodded and told her that's the end deadly stuff comes from. There was a loud bang and Killer Bee hefted a large MG42 with the ammo already inside. _"Those fools wont know what hit em. I'm gonna blast em!"_

The room was silent for a moment but then they continued they're work. Sakura looked out of a window and set up a repelling rope and tossed the end to the ground floor. She turned to Naruto and gave him a thumbs up. _"Let's go!"_

* * *

Sakura was the last to rope down into the street and she regrouped with the rest of them. Mitch walked up to her and told that the helicopter would be there any second.

_"We have thirty minutes"_Sasuke said as he peered around the corner of the building towards the warehouse. Mitch looked around with him and smiled. _"I guess luck is on our side for the moment. Most of them aren't patroling the streets, so they're sticking near the warehouse. It's perfect."_

The was a silent but audible whirling noise behind them and the helicopter came silently around the corner between buildings. Mitch was going to have to thank Karl for that skilled of a pilot later. The back doors to the chopper opened and four men came running out, telling them to get on. They wasted no time and all seven of them climbed on board. The four men however went running into the building they just exited.

_"Alright you three" _Naruto said with a small smirk. _"You have to stay on here and stay safe. We'll be bringing in the Kage's shortly. It's your job to secure them when they get on board."_ The sand and lightning shinobi nodded as they took a seat on the side walls, while Mitch and Sasuke walked to the side mounted machine guns. "Alright Karl! Take us around, when the teams ready." The chopper lifted off the ground and made Kankuro's stomach jump. _"I hate this thing already" _he grumbled.

_"Tell me about it"_ said Sakura clutching an above bar for dear life. The pilot guided the vehicle adjacent to the building so when they pulled around, one of the gunners could unload on the patrols while the fire team in the building windows could engage them as well.

"This is your captain speaking" the pilots voice came over a speaker. "Please remain seated while the vehicle is killing things, thank you. We're going loud." The rotors suddenly started to spin more rapidly causing more sound and it started to pull forward. Not three seconds later, Sasuke's chain gun started to spin and he unleashed a torrent of bullets on the guards outside. A wide grin was plastered on his face as the projectiles tore through vehicles and causing them to explode.

Naruto went to the back and started to hook up five ropes. Four of them were thin and the fifth was extremely thick and attached to a reel. The pilot pulled the helicopter up into the air and over the ware house. Naruto looked out of the window and hit the release on the door, opening it. The two EAU and Mitch moved forward and they all secured themselves to a thin rope. "Happy hunting" came Karl's voice as they jump from the helicopter and through the sky light below.

* * *

Anton and the imposter of Ivan Kalaziv were talking with Kira about what to do with the three tied up Kage's when the first sign's of trouble began. First was the gunfire beginning outside. Second was that E stood up and used his head to knock a man unconcious while he stretched his bonds to free himself. Before anyone could raise a weapon, he already had both his colleagues in his arm as they ran in between cover. E pulled a kunai out when they were momentarily safe from the line of fire and freed the two kages from their bonds. _"You guys ok"_ asked the Raikage as the gunfire continued. The other two nodded and they kept their heads low. The only for someone to get to them now was to travel along a series of dangerous looking peices of artillery.

The fighting outside seemed to esculate slightly as more gunfire sounded followed by explosions. _"We have to get to a more secure location" _said Tsunade. _"They're picking us up."_ As if on cue, the sky light above them shattered, showering the warehouse in glass. Four people repelled inside, shooting and hitting the floor. They all got behind something solid and Sakura called for her over the radio in her ear. _"Tsunade-sama, your rides here!"_

Mitch looked over his shoulder and saw a man walking across the catwalk, he aimed down his sights, putting him directly in the crosshairs. A three bullet spray later, he was falling off the back of the catwalk, and smacking into the concrete floor below. Tsunade ran around the corner a second later, stepping over the body but keeping her head low. He waved her over and she, plus the two other Kage's, ran over to them. _"How are we getting out of here" _yelled E as they crouched behind a weapon rack. Mitch felt something tug at his hair and he realized it was a bullet. 'Close' he thought.

Naruto pulled the thicker rope towards them and hooked the Kage's in. _"There's only two more hooks"_ yelled Gaara.

_"I know" _said Naruto as he hooked two more people in.

"Karl! Go!" Sakura felt the tug before she could realize what happened. She saw the three lift into the air then she was pulled along with them. _"Wha- Naruto!"_ Her voice was slowly cut off as she rose above the building. Sasuke remained neutral as he lifted into the air as well.

_"How much time do we have left"_ asked Naruto.

Mitch shrugged, _"No idea."_

Naruto grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards towards the artillery rack. _"We have to find Kira! And end this once and for all!"_ Mitch nodded and they ran back through the building. The bullets stopped firing, and they heard shouting. _"They're looking for us."_

_"What gave you that idea, numb nuts?"_

Naruto shot him a look, and slapped the back of Mitch's head lightly. He picked up another weapon and put a magazine in. _"If we can slip around them and get a good flanking position. Hopefully get everyone we need to"_ Mitch said. They moved down the back wall staying out of sight. A few of the lower mob members ran by them occasionally but they managed to sneak around most of the patrols. It was too early to give away their positions. They circled around a storage tank and found a ladder leading up to a catwalk which they took to get a better position.

Mitch pointed below them and they spotted Kira, Anton, and the Ivan imposter, along with several other men. The two ninja looked at eachother for a moment then aimed their weapons over the edge and started to fire.

* * *

Sakura was furious when she was put in her seat by Sasuke. She couldn't believe those two just did that. Sending her and Sasuke back up was the last thing she wanted to do. Adding onto that, Karl pulled the helicopter away from the building. "What are you doing!?"

"Sorry Sakura. Orders are orders."

"Who ordered you to pull away?"

"Mitch. He said it would be better and he would meet us at a safe location" explained Karl. The pinkette growled but remained seated. Someone needed to protect the Kages. "Well what are we going to do?"

"We're going to circle around and pick up my men. Mitch and Naruto are going to have to find their own way out." Sakura growled and went to the back to hit the release, but Tsunade grabbed her arm. _"They'll be fine Sakura. Don't worry about it. Your job is up here."_ The helicopter pulled around and landed where it had previously, the four seals ran back onto helicopter moments later.

"Another job well done" one of them said as they sat in their seats. "For now" Sakura said lowly as the door shut and they slowly rose back into the sky. She looked out the window and the color drained from her face. "We have to get out of here now! There's more people on the way." Karl looked up from his seat and saw three helicopters on the horizon heading their way. "Shit!"

"It must be Mike's reinforcements!"

The pilot pulled the stick and the rotors went silent. He pulled the vehicle around a few buildings until they were out of sight of the other three. "Are we safe" Karl asked the pilot.

"If they don't ping us, we'll be fine. Stealth mode makes the capabilities of enemy radar go down." Karl watched one of them zip overhead towards the warehouse. "Mitch, please get out of there" said Karl quietly.

---------------

'Bullets bad! Bullets bad' thought Naruto as he and Mitch jumped to another catwalk. Behind them, Kira along with the Mizukage.

_"I really don't understand why she sided with Iwagakure"_ Naruto groaned when they ducked around a wall. _"She was always a nice lady. Kinda."_

_"Yeah, it looks that way"_ said Mitch rolling his eyes. _"You got a real bad judgement of character my friend."_ Mitch peered around the corner and ripped another clip from his belt. _"Last mag. Gotta make it count."_ Naruto nodded and held his breath. They took off running toward the ladder that they had come up. Mitch was shooting as they ran. Naruto jumped down the side and grabbed the bars, he put his legs to the sides and slid down quickly. Mitch went down the same way and hit the floor. _"Keep your eyes up top."_

They moved carefuly back to the weapons area, where they were quietly restocking. _"Naruto?"_

The blond jumped when the radio peice in his ear came to life, making him drop several bullet's to the concrete floor. _"You have three helicopters heading your way."_

Mitch looked at the bullets to Naruto and shook his head. _"Seriously?"_

A moment later, more bullets were being shot at them and they both dived around the corner to protect themselves. Mitch looked to his right and saw a big large cylindrical missle looking back at him. A red light on the side was flashing on and off. _"You've got to be shitting me! This thing is on! Oh shit, oh shit, oh fuck my life shit!"_

Naruto got up and looked at the missle with him. _"What is it?"_

_"Bad stuff! Really bad stuff"_ Mitch said with alarm in his tone. _"We have to ge-"_

_"Don't move!"_

The two of them stopped and looked behind them slowly, seeing Kira and the others with her.

"You two make a pretty good team" Anton said, gripping onto his wounded shoulder. "But not as good as a full team."

"Are you not aware the big bomb is fucking on" yelled Mitch as he and Naruto raised their hands. Kira looked behind Mitch and saw that her purchase was blinking quickly. _"Anton....whats going on?"_

_"Fail safe option. Makes sure no one knows whats happened here."_

Kira's eyes narrowed and she looked towards her guest Kage. The Mizukage looked around and held her own weapon tightly. _"We didn't come here to die"_ she said.

Kira looked at Anton with soft eyes and Mitch honestly saw a tear in her eye. The Tsuchikage simply rose her pistol up and put it to Anton's head. _"Then this is what it comes to."_ She pulled the trigger sending Anton's brain all over the Ivan imposter. Mei raised her own gun and shot the "Ivan".

_"Why did you do that"_ Mitch whined. _"He knew how to turn it off!"_

A second later more members of the mob rounded the corner and raised their weapons. Only to find their bosses dead on the floor. They looked at eachother and spoke something in russian for a moment. Naruto held his breath when they raised their weapons. _"Well its better than being vaporized" _Mitch said with a small laugh. Naruto shot him a glare. _"What"_ Mitch asked laughing.

Naruto looked up and saw a helicopter in the window of the warehouse, now knowing why Mitch was laughing. There was a small flash and a missle was deployed from the side and hit the of the loading doors. Blowing it off its hinges.

The mob turned around quickly, allowing Mitch the time to raise his weapon to take out the people that matter. Kira turned around towards Mitch and saw the weapon pointed directly at her. _"Shi-"_

No hesitation, her head snapped back and blood flew across the floor. Naruto pulled out his pistol and looked at the Mizukage. He knew what had to be done and she soon joined Kira on the floor. Ending the war completely.

Mitch saw Naruto was about to relax but he grabbed his arm quickly. _"Keep your arms up" _he said. _"These guys will shoot first ask questions later." _

The duo stood there arms raised until the mob was gone and only armed army units surrounded them. "Down on the floor" one of them yelled. Mitch nodded towards Naruto and they both laid on the floor.

"I figured you would still be in here" came Mike's voice. Mitch looked up and found him standing next to them.

"I don't wanna be the bearer of bad news Mike but the fucking bombs on!"

Mike looked up and saw the blinking red light. "Its a remote detonation. It's not going off until someone presses the button. You've saved alot of small villages from here to Moscow. Let them up."

Mitch and Naruto were lifted up to their feet and they were able to breathe easy since the bomb wasn't about ot make a the big boom.

"Where do we go from here" asked Mike.

"Well we have a ride to catch. It's about time for us to be going home" Mitch explained as he looked at the two corpses. "We can rest easy tonight."

* * *

The door to the helicopter lowered slowly and the duo climbed aboard after being escorted to the helicopter by Mike's men. The first thing they saw was Sakura standing there, tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

_"Your in trouble"_ Naruto said quietly. Mitch gave him a glare but remained silent. He knew he was in the dog house for this one. Naruto tried to move past her but she laid her fist into his jaw. _"That's for hooking me up."_

_"It was his idea!"_

_"I don't care Naruto-baka!" _She then rounded on her fiance who was giving her a rather meek smile. "Hi honey."

"You realize your in deep trouble now right."

"Yeah" he said drawing it out. He looked behind her and saw the entire population of the vehicle were holding in laughs. _"It's not like you people haven't been in this position before" _he growled, making some of them shut up. Especially Killer Bee who started to defend him valiently with bad rapping.

The vehicle lifted off the ground and they were off towards New York again. _"Hopefully Lee and Ino took care of the problems back where the stone is"_ said Sasuke as he leaned against the wall of the helicopter.

_"I'm sure they did"_ said Tsunade. She turned to Mitch and Naruto with a questioning look, they seemed to know what she was asking. Naruto nodded at her and smiled. Mitch wrapped his arm around Sakura and gave her a kiss. She smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep on his shoulder. _"Well this is going to be a long ride back"_ Mitch said. _"Who brought the sake?"_

* * *

"Oh this is new" Lu said pleasantly as his door opened. A few figures were pushed through and Death entered soon after. **"It took awhile but I got them all."**

"An excellent job" the devil said as he over looked the people. "Your dismissed." Death grunted and fell through the floor, leaving Satan with his new tools.

"What the hell is going on" asked the man with a cracked orange spiral mask.

"Uchiha Madara you will speak when spoken to" said Lu calmly but his eyes were what really made the Uchiha shut up. Lu stood up and walked to the five people and sighed. "Your the best I have to work with? Four Kage's and a crazy man?"

He examined each of them. They couldn't move due to fear and the amount of killer intent Satan was giving off.

"Hm, Namikaze Minato, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Senju Harashimara, Ishikano Kira, and Uchiha Madara. Yes, you all are perfect for the job."

"What would that be" Namikaze Minato growled. Lu smiled and held him up by his chin. "A fine question my friend. In two years time, you five will be making a comeback into the world. And destroy everything. I've set up rooms for you all here in my palace, your all dismissed until I collect you in the morning."

They all turned to leave but Minato stood his ground staring at the man. Lu nodded to the others but kept his eye on Minato, knowing exactly what he wanted. When the other four were gone, Minato lept over the devils desk and grabbed him by the collar of his suit.

"Violence never solved anything Minato" he said with sarcasm in his tone.

"Where is he!?"

"Your brother? Oh you know where he is. So there's no point in asking me."

"Fuck you" the ex-Kage said. "Let him go."

Lu put a finger to his lips and made a thinking sound. "Hmm....no." Minato's fist came up and crashed into Lu's chin, but it went right through as if he was made of nothing. "You've lost your chance to hurt me. Now it's up to your son to do that" Lu said pleasantly. "I'm going to enjoy sending him and your nephew to join your brother."

"That's not going to happen! They're going to end you."

"Thats what your father said" Lu quipped.

"Bastard!" Minato lurched forward and his fingers brushed the devil before he disappeared. Lu grabbed the blonds head and smashed it into his desk. "You've obviously got some father-son issues going on there buddy."

"Fuck you!"

"Aw I'm flattered" Lu said sweetly. "But I think you should learn your place in this relationship." He pulled Minato's arm behind his back and wrapped his own arm around the Kage's neck. Lu forced him to the bookshelves and kicked them, allowing it to swing out. Minato's eyes widened when he saw another person hanging from it. Black chains shot out of the wall and wrapped themselves tightly around the Kage and pulled him to the wall, pinning him.

Lu pulled back and looked at his two captives. "I'll leave you two love birds to get aquainted." Satan kicked the book case and it spun around, leaving them in total darkness.

**"I fucking hate that guy"** Ryusuke said. Minato looked toward the angel and struggled against his bonds. **"Don't bother. I can't even break these chains. It's fucking brutal."**

"Who are you" Minato asked.

**"Ryusuke. Angel. You get the point."**

"Wait? The angel of death Ryusuke? That my brother sealed away?" The angel nodded and attempted to break his bonds. **"We have to get out of here."**

"Is my nephew safe? Is my son safe?"

**"Take a fucking chill pill Namikaze. They're both fine. I gave my power to your nephew which killed me. And your so is perfectly fine, at least when I left them."**

"Why would you give someone your power?"

Ryusuke scoffed and shrugged. **"Let's just say he needs it more than I do at this point. Now quit the chit chat. We have to get out of here. There's going to be a war."**

"How bad?"

**"One that neither world is prepared for. This war is going to shape the history of man kind in both worlds. Its up to us to help, we have to get out and warn them before its too late."**

-------------------

Sasuke straightened his bow tie and looked behind him in the mirror. Naruto was covering his mouth, obviously trying not to show he was laughing. On the other side of Naruto was Lee and Itachi, both were looking at the groom with curious intensity.

"He hasn't said one word since he woke up" Lee said. Mitch's eyes darted at him but his neutral expression didnt change.

"Is this normal" asked Itachi. Lee shook his head and pointed at Naruto. "He was talking up a storm. Complaining and trying to escape. I don't know what his issue is."

"He's resigned to his fate. One woman forever" Naruto said slyly. "I've got your escape planned out. Twice more effective then yours could have been." Mitch's middle finger slowly rose and pointed at him.

Sasuke shook his head and looked at the clock. "It's time."

The best men looked at Mitch and saw a small smile spread across his face. "Let's get to it then" he said for the first time today and they exited the room.

They walked down the aisle and Mitch cracked his neck as if he was walking into a fight. Then again, Naruto could agree somedays it was a fight. Marriage was not always as easy as it seemed. The first few months were great now it was a habit. He was happy and there was no way he could get happier but he was used to it now.

Standing on the alter, Mitch looked towards the door, awaiting his wife to be.

------------------

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" Sakura breathed in her seat. Ino rolled her eyes and set the veil ontop of her head. "You'll do fine forehead. Besides, he's probably doing the same thing you are right now."

"What if he changes his mind!"

"He asked you baka! I don't think he's going to change his mind" explained Ino. Sakura took deep breaths to calm her nervous but it wasn't working. She kept running throught the wedding rehearsal in her head but key moments she kept forgetting.

"Gah!"

"Forehead calm yourself."

"I cant' PIG!" Ino blinked and her eyes narrowed. "I'm going to let that one go cause your nervous and freaking out but next time you say it outside of playing, you dead."

"Sorry" Sakura said. "I-"

"Time to go" said Hinata looking at the clock. A moment later there was a knock and Kakashi opened the door. "Ready to go Sakura-chan?"

The pinkette took one more deep breath and nodded before standing up. She took the arm of her old sensei and they walked to the where the aisle would be. Two months ago, Mitch and Sakura came across the problem of who would walk Sakura since she didn't have a father anymore. Mitch asked her about Jiraiya again but with all due respect, Sakura didn't know him that well.

But they were walking down the street when she spotted Kakashi who was milling through the grocery store with a rather extensive list, that's where she got the idea. He was delighted and honored to walk his old student down the aisle.

Soon the music started to play and the best men showed up. Naruto took Hinata of course, Lee took Tenten, Sasuke took Ino, and Itachi took Temari. The Kazekage and his family arrived earlier yesterday, Gaara wanted to be at the wedding of one of the people who saved his life.

Now it was Sakura's turn. Kakashi patted her back and gave her a nod. She could see his smile through his mask and the way he did the U thing with his eye. She'd have to question that later. They both turned the corner and carefully walked down the aisle.

Mitch never seen her dress before today. She wanted it to be a suprise. Needless to say he was. She looked amazing. The dress was the whitest of whites that came down to her ankles. The side of it were cut so she could take full steps. It looked like a party dress but you could see it was made for this. The white veil covered her face as she stood next to him, he could only oggle.

"Quit undressing me with your eyes" she giggled quietly so only he could hear.

"Undress you? You look so beautiful I might never let you take it off." Sakura was glad her veil was on because the place suddenly got really hot and her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red. He took her hand and smiled. "You ready?"

"Of course."

Tsunade came before them and there was a deep happiness in her eyes. "When we were away" she said to the people. "I was asked by the late Tsuchikage how it was Sakura was still alive. I replied, When two people are meant together, not even death can keep them apart. And I believe this statement is very true by the evidence given here." Bride and groom smiled happily and he squeezed Sakura's hand lightly.

"Now I shall begin" said the Godaime. "We gather here today to celebrate the glorious union between a man and a woman." The rest of the ceremony was a blur, both Mitch and Sakura wrote their own vows like the couple before them had.

"Do you Haruno Sakura, take Mitch Walsh to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to cherrish, in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"I do" she said sporting a big smile and a few tears running down her face. Before this point when she started to cry she looked at him to see if he was or not. She was briefly angry when she saw he remained stoic, but then she realized it was because he couldn't anymore.

"Do you Mitch Walsh, take Haruno Sakura to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherrish, in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"Without hesitation" said Mitch squeezing her hand.

"Then as Godaime Hokage, I now declare you both Mr. and Mrs. Mitch Walsh legally married in the eyes of Konoha. You may now kiss the bride."

They both turned to eachother and Mitch carefully lifted the veil over her head and wiped a few tears away. The suspense was killing the poor woman as he moved in slowly and planted a passionate kiss on her lips that she happily returned. Applause rolled throughout the hall as they broke and walked down the aisle, hand in hand.

* * *

Sakura sat next to Mitch in their wedding seats at the reception eating some cake. Mitch was chuckling slight and still trying to pick chunks of it out of his hair while Sakura was smirking. "I'll get you back for this you know?"

"Oh my, I sure hope the mean old cake doesn't get stuck in my hair" she said playfuly. Mitch took his frosting covered finger and ninja quickly put some on her nose. "Gotcha!"

Sakura's smile turned cynical as she reached up and scooped it off her nose, placing the finger in her mouth and moving it suggestingly. The new husband gulped and realized he just lost.

On the dance floor, Naruto was dancing slowly with Hinata looking over her shoulder at them. "It's good isn't it? That she finally got somebody to marry her."

"Why wouldn't it be" asked his wife.

"You know how stubborn she can be when it comes to somethings."

Hinata giggled. "Yeah, but so can Mitch. They're stubborn and madly in love. Nothing can go wrong."

"I hope your right."

Mitch nudged Sakura and pointed toward the DJ. She gave him a weird look and he chuckled. "Do you know why I got him for nothing?"

Sakura shrugged and Mitch laughed again. "Because it's a clone of me" he said. As if on cue the clone looked up and saw them looking. "Would the bride and groom please come to center of the dance floor please." Mitch basically dragged Sakura to the floor and grabbed her hands. "Everyone get ready for the husband and wife dance."

Music starts playing that everyone is not used to. They shoot the DJ a weird look but the words start and they focus their attention back on Sakura and Mitch.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Sakura smiles and kisses him. He swings her around and pulls her in tight. Then he starts to sing along with the tune.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Sakura rests her head on his shoulders and he sings the last part in her ear quietly.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing_

The song came to close and Mitch kissed her again. She looked around and saw the confused look on everyones face except for Ino's and Anko's. They were both drooling over the song since they understood it perfectly. Mitch released the kiss and hugged her tightly.

"Let's party" she said. "Mr. Walsh."

* * *

Mitch stumbled into the bedroom and laid Sakura down on their bed. He brushed the hair out of her face and she maoned in pain. "Am I the only sober one in the room?"

"Shut your trap" she laughed. "Not my fault you didn't enjoy your own reception."

"Ouch shot right to the heart. It was the best day of my life. I only stayed sober because I had to carry you in the doorway."

"Aw, you did that?"

Mitch laughed, "Of course, I rigged a camera to take a picture when we came through the door in case you were in this condition."

"That's so sweet" Sakura said giving him a kiss as they laid down next to eachother.

"I have a suprise for you in the morning" he said.

"Pervert."

"Not like that" he said blankly. "Just be ready. Goodnight, Mrs. Walsh."

"Goodnight, Mr. Walsh" she said giggling and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Yeah lovey dovey at the end. Well here's the start of something new. What is this war? Was it the one Lu warned Naruto about? Or something else? OoOoOh spooky. Now is when we start to get into the story. **

**Till next time  
Blood Rain **


	15. The Two Brothers of Light and Dark

**Well here we go. I'm not going to say anything except this is where the main story starts. I'm excited are you? **Neji slid across the floor of the dojo and was stopped by a bench. The wood cracked slightly from the impact and his back joined in the sound. The Hyuuga grunted as he struggled to stand. "Take it easy Neji-kun" Ao said from the side lines. "That didn't sound to well."

* * *

"I'm fine" Neji retorted and stood up straight. His eyes twitched from the pain shooting through his spine but he had to fight on. He wasn't about to let this kid win. Raigeki smirked and slid across the floor in a moonwalk fashion, almost taunting him. Neji had the strength over the boy, but Raigeki definately had the speed. Not even his Byakugan could track him. The short haired boy could land, by Neji's count, eleven hits before he was even aware that Raigeki moved. There was no use wondering why Raigeki was S ranked in Kumo.

"Come on" Neji growled and let his instincts take over. He quickly brought his hand up and smacked a punch from Raigeki away then brought his elbow down to block a kick, but his right hand didn't come around fast enough and the boy's punch landed directly in his left cheek, sending Neji sliding across the floor again. "Damn it" he said through clenched teeth. "I yeild."

Raigeki smiled and helped Neji to his feet. "No hard feelings? You can treat me to lunch?" Neji rolled his eyes and nodded when his stomach rumbled. "Pay for your own damn food. Kami know's you have the money."

"True true, but wheres the fun in that" Raigeki said with a grin. Neji muttered something under his breath and wiped his face down with a towel. "We're out of here Ao."

The older man nodded and turned to leave but the dojo door swung open with Danzo standing in the doorway. "I have important news" he said with a smirk. "Iwagakure and Kirigakure have lost the war. Their Kage's are dead."

"No way" Ao said thinking about the new Mizukage that took Mei's place. "What happened?"

"Apparently Iwa had tried to lure the other three Kage's into an assassination plot but Uzumaki Naruto and another man, Mitch Walsh, stopped them."

"Naruto eh? He is sure becoming a thorn in some peoples sides" Raigeki said. He never personally met the man but he was a legend in the shinobi community and definately number one enemy of Akatsuki since day one.

"Yes. Soon it may be too dangerous to have him around. He does house Kyuubi no Kitsune" Danzo mentioned. "If he becomes too much of a problem, we may have to end him. He could become a danger to our plans."

The other three nodded as Danzo walked away. But two of them narrowed their eyes. The old fool had no idea what happened to Kisame. And soon it would be his turn as well. Akatsuki would be no more than a charity group after Danzo was done away. The duo had talked many times about Ao and what would be done with him?

The two waved goodbye to Ao and they shut the door to the dojo. "Normal place, ten minutes?"

Neji nodded and they both disappeared from sight. Ten minutes later they both arrived outside of the small resturaunt in the lower reaches of the village. Where they first met Konan and Hidan.

'Speak of the devils' Neji thought as they entered. They were currently sitting in a corner booth milling over some papers. They sat down next to them and Hidan looked up.

"Just the fuckers I was going to look for."

"Good to see you too" Raigeki said sarcastically. Hidan shot him a glare but said nothing. "We were just going over the papers Hidan wrote from the corpse he examined a few months ago" Konan explained. She pushed a piece of blue hair from her face behind her ear. "I'll let Hidan explain since he really know's more about the subject."

The silver haired man took a drawn version of the woman they met back in Utikari and he pointed at a few markings on the womans hip. "This was by far my most important sacrifice to Jashin-sama ever. You see the markings? They're a symbol for a class system in Hell."

"How do you know this" asked Neji.

"Because I fucking worship a demon god that's why. I have to know this shit asshole. Now let me explain." His fingers traced the intriquet tattoo. It was a spiral with the end going off into a wave with a pentagram on the lower end, a spear also poked through the middle of the spiral. "It's a very high class demon. Not any of the normal soldier and torture demons you will see when we all go there."

"This demon is definately either second in command in Hell or pretty damn close to it. I'm suprised you walked out of there alive."

"We had some help and she seemed distracted by the new guy in Konoha" explained Raigeki.

"Yeah, I joined him in the fight when I felt her demonic presence. He was holding out pretty well but she wasn't there to kill him. It seemed she was delivering a message to him and it all went down hill when I dismembered her arm, freeing the people she brought back from the dead. I'm very skeptical as to why. This guy didn't seem all that strong."

"Maybe he's something in Hell? A prophet of some kind" suggested Konan.

"Unlikely. Hell isn't very open to sending a evil prophet, it's not an open market for evil now adays. I think it was personal."

"Either way, what was the point" Neji asked. "What is so important about her?"

"Fine" Hidan snorted. "As I was about to sacrifice her body to Jashin-sama, she burst into flames. A demon always leaves the body behind if its killed and returns to Hell. I don't understand why the body disppeared as well. To me, it seems like a saftey protocol. She's fucking connected and that connection seems to have a dispute with Konohagakure if they're taking procautions to get rid of the body."

"Maybe something to do with Uzumaki Naruto?"

"No, she was too distracted with the other guy, Mitch something or other. Uzumaki was dealing with the reanimated corpses of Jiraiya of the Sannin and Hatake Kakashi."

"What's their relationship? The demon and this man." Hidan shrugged and chewed a little on his pencil, "I can see what I can dig up. If Konoha is in trouble with demons this could be bad for the whole ninja world. Its no longer a matter of security but safety."

"So where does this leave us now? We still havent been able to find a good chance to take out Danzou. Everytime we are able to get behind him he knows we're there" explained Neji. "And we both can't risk attacking him head on, not with those Sharingans at his disposal."

"Those Sharingans need to be exposed" explained Konan. "I've researched the ability Danzou uses, Izanagi. If you can get close enough to him without his eyes showing, you should be able to take him out."

"How do you guys know so much" deadpanned Raigeki. "We don't know anything."

"It's just what we fucking do" Hidan said. "Plus we don't have anything else better to do......except kill things."

"That's you" replied the female.

"Oh yeah."

"Ugh" she said smacking her face with her palm, glaring at his smug grin. "I question myself everyday, why did I dig him up."

"Admit it. You missed this bod" Hidan joked only to have a papercut fly across his cheek.

* * *

Naruto sat inside Ichiraku reading over some files that Tsunade handed him about EAU's funds when Sasuke came walking in. He slumped in the seat next to him and ordered a seafood special. "Long night" Naruto asked, taking a sip of his drink. Sasuke nodded and laid his head on the counter. "What is it about weddings?"

"No idea" the blond answered. "Funds for EAU went up. We can upgrade the locker room now." Sasuke chuckled and tilted his head toward him. "Why would we do that?"

"We wouldn't" replied Naruto with a laugh. "No body really cares anyway. It's not like we all haven't seen eachother nude at one time or another." He shuddered when he saw Anko nude once. The hairs on his neck stood up slightly and he knew she would find him soon. It was just a matter of time.

"I thought we were meeting the newly weds here today?"

Naruto shook his head. "They took off for their honeymoon time. Mitch was taking Sakura to a place he promised her awhile back."

"Sounds nice" Sasuke said. "So what do we have on the agenda then?"

"Unless Baa-chan comes up with something we're pretty much useless to the world. I could probably scrounge up some paperwork that I put off but I could care less at the moment." Naruto paused for a moment and smirked. "Wanna feel like ten years younger?"

Sasuke let a small smirk slide across his face when he saw Naruto's prankster grin. Slowly but surely, the king was returning. "What do you have in mind?"

"Follow me."

* * *

Tsunade yawned on the way back to her office from a civilian council meeting. They were always boring and about the same thing. Naruto broke something, Sakura broke something, they both owe them money, Naruto accidently killed the family pet, Sakura laughed. The Godaime made a mental note to get her away from Naruto and her husband. She was becoming too much like them.

She grabbed the door to her office and stopped. Something was off. 'Naruto' her thoughts growled. She pulled the door and heard glass jingle.

Tsunade peeked through the crack and saw a piece of string tied to the doorknob to a bottle of sake sitting on her desk. 'Haha I may be getting old you brat but I still got it.'

Her hand snuck through the crack and grabbed the string. With a little chakra the string wore away and fell to the floor, allowing her to swing the door open. _CRASH_!

Apparently they taped more string to the door instead of the doorknob and they were attached to all the rest of her expensive sake. Tsunade stood in stunned silence as Naruto and Sasuke laughed in the corner of her office. "Look at her face!"

"Cant.....breathe" Sasuke laughed holding his sides. "She had....no....idea!"

Tsunade walked passed them and picked the lone bottle up from the desk and stared at it. The last one until her next paycheck, and the most cheap kind. They both walked up to her, chuckling and Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Baa-chan. It's better this way, you can't rule a village drunk now can you?"

"I was doing just fine" she muttered. "Now I-" Naruto's hand came down and smacked the last bottle to the floor. "Oops."

The Godaimes jaw clenched and she looked up at him. "Naruto.....does Hinata want children?"

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on his couch, thinking about the images still in his head. It took thirty minutes for Tsunade to chase the blond through out the village and beat him with in an inch of his life. Everytime he thought about Naruto begging for him to help, he just laughed. Itachi was polishing his new EAU mask when his brother erupted into laughter again.

"People are going to think your insane" Itachi said calmly.

"Some already do" said Sasuke. "But I guess when you defect it's always the same isn't it."

"I suppose" replied the elder. He set his mask down on the table and picked up his new blade. The blade was about as long as his forearm and the hilt was black with red ties. He pumped some chakra into it and the blade started to glow red.

"This is diffrent" Itachi said shooting a questioning look to his brother.

"Chakra metal, took your element and adhered it to the blade. Modeled after my Kusanagi."

"Hn." He set the blade gently on the coffee table and it started to burn straight through. The smell of cooking wood filled the living room and they both stared at the deformed edge. Sasuke looked at his brother with a hard glare before saying "You owe me a coffee table."

"Maybe when I'm done with my mission" Itachi said. "Another time Sasuke-kun."

Itachi then smirked and tapped his younger brother in the forehead. "Your never too old." Sasuke rubbed the spot that was poked and he sighed. "It's good to have you back" he said sarcastically.

The eldest brother put on his helmet and gave him a small salute. "You'll get used to it." With that said he disappeared, b-lining his way to the gates to meet his team. After he left, Sasuke picked up the small briefing and read about his mission. Mop up of Iwa nin outside of their village. Simple enough.

He tossed the file back on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch, only to see an ANBU member standing over him. "Yeah?"

"The Hokage wishes to see you." Sasuke lowered his head to turn around but the ninja was already gone, disappeared into the shadows. The Uchiha stood up and was out the door a moment later, wondering what this could be about.

* * *

Naruto was already standing in the office when Sasuke arrived. His eye was black and his lip was swollen, other than that he was fine do to his regeneration. Tsunade got her hits in but apparently Naruto started to man up and swing back. The Godaimes clothes were tattered in some areas and her hair was a mess. Her arms looked like they just went through a meat grinder.

"What the hell happened to you two" Sasuke asked sitting down in a chair. Naruto chuckled and moved his head toward Tsunade. "Baa-chan here thought she could beat me into submission like she did years ago. I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine."

"Shut it Gaki! And don't call me Baa-chan!"

"Sorry Baa-chan."

"Gah! Sasuke, since this baka is going to be Hokage, I can't believe I just said those words. Your moving up to head of EAU and Sakura will be your second in command."

'Cha ching! Pay raise' Sasuke thought as he nodded toward her. "Thank you. It would be an honor to be given the task."

"Excellent" Tsunade said stamping a file. "Then we shall begin the paperwork and have head ownership transfered to Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto bent over and signed a few documents himself and nodded toward his best friend. "I'm gonna be Hokage" he sung and pointed at the man with both fingers. "And you aren't! Because I'm better!"

"Naruto!"

"Sorry Baa-chan."

* * *

"In some instances, raw power can create the unthinkable. It can turn art and craftsmanship into nothing" explained Lu. He looked toward the firey pit to the burning souls within. People from the shinobi world and the modern day, the only place where they were suppose to be together. "And today, raw power has opened portals to new worlds."

Death grunted and the newly restored Jane cocked her eyebrow. "What happened?"

Lu growled and horns started to protrude from his head. His eyes turned pure black and claws started to form on his hands. "People just don't know when to stop playing God" he said angrily. "They've opened a void on their own without the stone."

**"What can we do?"**

"Nothing, we can't get involved" Lu said. "_He_ made it perfectly clear since the very beginning."

"You sent me up th-"

"We can't do anything" Lu yelled. "That was not a matter of both worlds Jane! This is a matter of security. The war is going to happen sooner then we thought."

**"Then there is only one thing we can do."**

"Before they decide to make a mobilization. We attack, make sure both of them are ready."

"This is going to be fun" Jane said with a small smile. Lu scoffed and walked over to his book shelf and kicked it. It spun and Lu's face fell. "Oh shit." On the wall were two sets of dangling chains. Ryusuke and Namikaze Minato had escaped.

"Cut off the gates! No souls get in or out until they're found! Don't even fuck with them" he roared to his two subordinates. The fires of Hell started to rage as his temper flared. "Rip their souls apart when found. No mercy!"

Death flipped his sythe into his hands and disappeared into the floor and Jane ran towards his window and jumped through. "You've caused me trouble for the last time Minato." He turned toward his door and exited his office, determined to rid himself of the blond bastard once and for all.

* * *

Ryusuke grunted as Minato used the blade on his wings. The ex-Hokage cut clean through the bone and feathers and they fell to the ground. When they hit, the air seemed to dissolve them as if they had lit on fire. "Why did you have me do that" Minato asked. Ryusuke scoffed as if he was suppose to know the answer.

"I won't be able to walk the plane if I was an angel. It's not allowed, now that my wings are gone I'm as human as you are."

"What good are you human?"

"It's better then being an angel, I can tell you that much. Now we have to get out of here, they'll know we've escaped soon" Ryusuke said. They crept out from behind a boiling hot rock and down a narrow pathway down the side of a mountain.

Minato peered off the side and saw about a thirteen hundred foot drop into nothing but fire. "We could have used the wings" he said as the hot air almost blew him over. The ex-angel glared at him as his eyes were turning a normal shade of hazel. "Heat rises dumbass, it would push us up instead of go down. Plus its too hot, they would burn. I thought you were suppose to be a genius?"

As if the question was ignored, Minato followed Ryusuke down the side of the path. It was like the entire place was red. Everything was that eerie shade. They were about to turn a corner when Ryusuke raised his hand signaling him to stop. They both put their backs against the side of the rocky cliff face and Ryusuke peered around. He slowly raised one of his fingers up. Turning his palm up, Minato put the blade he used to cut of Ryusuke's wings into his hand. The man took a deep breath and whipped around the corner. There was the sound of the blade entering something and an inhuman scream. Minato looked around the corner and saw Ryusuke on the back of something that nearly blended into the darkness. He couldn't make out a form at all, but it appeared slightly humanoid. Ryusuke pulled the blade out and put it into the top of the creatures head.

The ex-angel used his feet on the cliff face and if forced the creature off the edge and plumet to the fire below. He fell on the edge and almost fell but Minato caught him. "If they didn't know we were here they do now."

"What do you suggest we do?"

Ryusuke never had a chance to answer because to more of those demons fell on both sides of them. Minato could barley make out the form coming at him in the darkness. "We fight" he said as he charged forward, ducking underneath the demons blade. The dark consumed blade hit the ground, cutting the earth. Ryusuke ran up the wall and jumped on the things back and applied a choke hold.

Minato shunshined behind the demon and kicked it in the back. It lurched foward but caught itself, obviously not to affected by his attack. It turned around quickly and took a swing but Minato leaned back and the blade passed over him. The sword was coming round again but Minato grabbed it's wrist. 'Holy shit' he thought. It was like trying to stop a falling two ton rock. He was forced to move out of the way while the strike destroyed a section of the path, blowing it away in large explosion. When the dust cleared he saw the creature attempting to pull it's sword from the ground but Minato threw himself toward the beast and knocked it out of the way. Minato grabbed the blade with both hands and pulled it from the ground, still in the spin, he put it directly through the demons side. The beast screamed as its top half fell from its bottom, revealing Ryusuke ripping the demons head from his shoulders.

They both grabbed a blade and jumped off the side of the cliff as more of those demons fell on the path. Minato got his blade ready and pivoted on the side of the wall. The creature fell right onto the spinning blade, decapitating it. All in the same spin, he was able to keep running down the wall.

"I hope you know they're only going to get stronger as we go down."

"I figured" Minato grumbled as they hit the ground. "So much for remaining incognito."

Ryusuke looked up and pulled Minato to the side as more of them fell around them. "We have to get out of here quickly." The ground on their feet started to burn as they dodged attacks coming toward them. Minato dragged his blade across the ground and put it through the midsection of another demon. It screamed and the hot, whipping wind seemed to tear it apart afterwards.

Ryusuke spun around to get a look behind them saw something he didn't want to see. He grabbed Minato and fell, pulling Minato to the ground as a giant sythe tore across where their heads once were. Ryusuke hissed when his skin touched the burning around. He rolled to his feet and picked Minato up. "Go! Keep running, I'll hold them back as long as possible."

"What are you talking about" Minato exclaimed. "We can get out of here together!"

"It's impossible, even if you make it out, you'll be the first ever to escape from this place."

"You mean this was an impossible task to begin with?"

Ryusuke chuckled and nodded, "If I told you it was, you wouldn't have helped."

"On the contrary" Minato said. "I think I would have been more enthousiastic."

"Your a good man Minato, just like your brother. Make sure your son and your son of a bitch nephew do a good job."

Minato nodded and took off down the path, leaving Ryusuke to face his opponents coming out of the darkness. "Jane and Death what a pleasant suprise, I guess."

**"What are you doing Ryusuke? You know this isn't wise"** Death said stepping onto the path, followed by the woman. "I'm only doing what's best for mankind" Ryusuke explained.

**"Since when did you care about mankind?"**

"I have my reasons. And if I recall, I don't answer to figments." From what he could see of Death's face it turned into a scowl and Jane giggled. "He got you there."

**"Shut up, just kill him."** Jane nodded and took off toward Ryusuke. A small smile spread acrossed his lips and he ducked behind a rock to avoid her attack. She glanced around and tried to see through the arid Hell air but couldn't find him around dark rocks. "Shit" she said. Death stalked up behind her holding his sythe on his shoulder. He was opening his mouth to say something but the end of his sythe was pulled down over his back. The handle was jerked from his hand and he was only able to move back before Ryusuke swung the oversized weapon for his head.

The ex-angel spun the weapon over his head and brought it infront of him in a ready position. "Ready you mother fuckers?"

Jane was the first to run forward. She through a roundhouse kick which he blocked with the staff portion and flipped it around, smacking her in the chin and sending her spinning into the air. Ryusuke could hear the blade cutting through the hellish air as he neared Death, swing and slicing at the demon. Because it was his own blade, he moved around it perfectly but found it tough to find an opening.

Jane ran up behind him but the butt end slammed into her sternum sending her back. Ryusuke smiled and swung the blade around planting the sharp point directly into Death's chest. The demon howled in pain. **"Impossible!"**

Ryusuke slammed his fist down on the staff forcing the blade to cut through slightly, then repeated the process until the blade shot out his side. **"Jane......help....Just kidding."** Ryusuke's smile dropped when Death lurched forward and grabbed his throat. He choked as Death slammed him into a rock. Next to them, inside the lake of fire a hand shot out and grabbed the hem of Death's robes. "He said he would stall time" said a female voice. "He hasn't had much time now has he?"

**"What insolence is this" **Death growled as he looked up on the woman pulling herself out of the fire. It wasn't often someone came to their wits and got out, sometimes all it took was something to jog their memory. Say the voice of a loved one.

"And who are you" Jane snarled looking at the nearly nude woman. The womans brown eyes turned to Jane, and they actually made her back up. This woman was meant buisness.

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina, and your going to have to get through me to get to Minato-kun." Jane looked at Death who bore a confused expression. Before Jane even had a chance to act the womans elbow connected with her face sending her flying back. In the state of confusion, Death loosened his grip on Ryusuke who flung his foot forward and smacked the demon in the chin. Death staggered back free Ryusuke. He put his back to Kushina and groaned. "Naruto's mother I presume?"

"How did you guess?"

"Um... Certain personality traits" he said meekly. This was the one woman he did not want to fuck with.

Jane stood up and rubbed her jaw. She peered over at Death and saw him straightening himself up. 'That bitch is going to pay for that.'

Kushina looked over at her newly appointed partner and sighed. "How long?"

"Not long at all" Ryusuke said as the ground beneath his feet began to tremble. "You ready?"

"What like I'm going to die" she asked in a cocky manner. Ryusuke rolled his eyes, 'Definately Naruto's mother.'

Jane shot forward with a punch but Kushina palmed it out of the way and used Jane's momentum to throw her over her shoulder to the ground. Kushina gave a small yell as she slammed her foot into Jane, sending her sliding over the ground and toward the cliff face. "No!" But yelling was no point, she slid right into the lake of fire. Naruto's mother whipped around as the tremors picked up and saw them heading their way. "Um...they're coming!"

"Like I haven't noticed" yelled Ryusuke trying to keep Death's blade from entering his cranium. He pushed it to the side, letting the blade go into the stone, and gave Death a right hook. As the demon fell back, Ryusuke rammed him and started to push him back toward the advancing demons.

Kushina smirked as she ran forward and kicked Death in the chest, knock the first row of demons down, but soon the small army flooded over them. They fought back to back, Kushina bent backwards allowing the blade to pass over her and delivered two punches to this new demons face. It's face was goat like and it had two long horns on its head. It roared and slammed its blade down but Kushina pushed Ryusuke to the side and spun away, causing the swipe to fail. A small demon by her, screeched and attempted to jump on her. She smirked and grabbed it's tiny frail wrist and snapped it. The small creature screamed as she grabbed his blade and sliced its head off.

Ryusuke smashed a demons head to the ground and pulled it's face up to block the claws heading for his head. He then proceeded to pound his fists into the demons face and throw it to the ground. He fell back until he was back to back with Kushina again. They were surrounded and they certainly weren't happy.

"Suggestions?"

"Don't give up to the end?"

"What kind of advice is that" snapped Ryusuke.

"Well what else can we do" she snapped back. The demons looked like they were about to attack again but they stopped. All had looks of annoyance on their faces as they slowly drew back, allowing someone to come through. "Shit" Ryusuke said again. "Run!" They tried to jump over the crowd of demons but they were thrown back down to the ground, right at the feet of Lucifer himself.

"Well Ryusuke, looks like you've managed to cause quite a state of unrest. I applaude the effort." He bent down and put his eyes right over Ryusuke's. "Aw human? You make this almost too easy." Kushina didn't even see the devil move. All of a sudden there was a blade sticking out of Ryusuke's chest and blood was squirting onto the ground, quickly evaporating into the air.

The ex-angel gasped for breath as Lu twisted the metal and heated it up. Ryusuke started to scream and writhe around on the ground but Lu held him down with one hand. "Gah! Stop! Ple..."

"Come on, beg......"

"N...No fuck you." Lu twisted the blade inside of his chest and Ryusuke screamed. Kushina quickly rolled over and laid a punch to the devil's head but he not only didn't move he didn't even awknowledge her. "Somebody put her where she belongs" Jane grumbled as she walked up to them. Her clothes were horribly burned and half her hair was growing back. Kushina was picked up roughly by her hair and picked her up.

"Kushina!"

The woman tried to break free of her captor but it didn't work. 'I hope this works' she thought as she made a fast handseal.

Lu's eyes widened when he peered at her, 'Minato you fucker!' The was a blinding flash of white light that sent the devil to the ground. 'She shouldn't be able to use that here!' Once he came to his senses, he realized that she and Ryusuke were gone. "Damn it" he roared. He turned to his army and grabbed the nearest demon to him and ripped it to shreds. "Find them and kill them! Do not let a couple of humans sway the demons of Hell!"

"What the fuck was that flash" Jane asked as the army started to move past. She was rubbing her eyes. It was natural, it was her first time exposed to the light.

"That flash was a technique devoloped by the very first brother of light. The light is designed only so demons and angels can see it. It makes us react from it's brightness and then people know who we are if we're concealed or possesing a human."

"How did she know it or better question how could she use it?"

"Minato must have taught it to her. That bastard" Lu said. He was about to turn around when two demons appeared out of the fire next to them.

**"Sire, the blond human escaped through the fire."**

"WHAT!"

* * *

Kakashi stood infront of the memorial stone looking over the names of his old team. Deep down inside he asked himself why did he deserve to get the second chance? He ran his hands over the engraved names of Obito, Rin, and Minato. Kakashi sighed and turned away from the stone, he had to meet the Hokage about a mission and talk to Naruto about joining the EAU.

As he walked away he saw a stone pop off the ground slightly. The jounin tilted his head when he saw a couple more bounce. "What the-?" The ground beneath his feet began to vibrate and it escalated. He turned around just to see the ground at the foot of the Yondaimes grave explode. The sheer power threw Kakashi off his feet. He hit the ground rolled a few times before coming to a stop. "Ow ow ow ow" he said as he pushed himself up. Kakashi looked over at the grave and froze, something was climbing out. 'Zombie!'

The jounin forced himself to his feet and moved toward the grave. His leg was twitching slightly and giving him a limp. Drawing a kunai, he moved forward as the figure got to its feet.

"Kakashi?"

"Minato-sensei.....what's going on? What manner of sorcery is this?" Minato took a step forward but fell to his knee. "Uuuh, damn these legs." Kakashi inched his way forward but kept his kunai up.

"You've been dead for over twenty years. Minato-sensei, whats going on?"

"I escaped Kakashi, get me to whoever is Hokage! Please!"

"Is Orochimaru involved in this?"

"Son of a bitch Kakashi! NO!" The blond Kage tried to stand but fell flat on his face. It would take awhile for his legs to recover from the atrophy. He could feel his heart beating for the first time in twenty years.

Kakashi moved foward and picked his old sensei off the ground. He wrapped Minato's arm around his neck and put his own hand around his sensei's waist. "Come on." They were making their way across the cobblestone path when they both saw stones jump again.

"Oh fuck me" Kakashi groaned as another explosion sent them both to the ground. "What the hell followed you" the jounin asked recovering more quickly this time. Minato threw himself on his back and used his elbows to prop himself up. They saw two figures start to drag themselves out of the grave. They watched a man step out and help a nearly naked woman her feet.

"Kushina? Ryusuke?"

Kakashi looked back at the Minato and blinked. "I'm really confused here" the silver haired jounin.

"So am I" Minato said as Kakashi helped him back up. They walked across the grass until they met the new comers. "Kushina-chan?"

The woman didn't even hesitate to jump right out of the ex-angels grasp and tackle Minato to the ground. Kakashi was thrown off balance but Ryusuke grabbed his shoulder, keeping him up. "And who are you" Kakashi asked looking at the open wounds on the mans back.

"Ryusuke" he stated. "And you must Hatake Kakashi." They shook hands briefly and turned back to the kissing couple. "Alright times up love birds we have to see the old hag." Kakashi bent down and picked Kushina off Minato.

Ryusuke pulled Minato up and gave him a harsh look. Minato saw that the cracks that once lined his face were nearly gone and his eyes were hazel. "I don't know how much time we have Minato. We must go."

"Time for what" Kakashi questioned giving Ryusuke a hard look.

"The hour when Hell attacks Konoha" Ryusuke explained. "We don't have time to talk here."

* * *

Naruto stamped a peice of paper and set it to the side. He sighed happily knowing it was the last piece of paperwork for the night. Tsunade's head was propped up on her elbow and she was looking at him sleepily. "You done" she asked groggily. Naruto nodded happily and pointed at the door with a smile.

"Yeah yeah, you can go. Get out of here you crazy kid."

"Thank you Baa-chan" he yelled and ran for the door. As he reached for the door handle it shot open, the side of the door nailing him in the face. The blond gripped his face and glared at the man that entered. "Kakashi...you better...." His gaze fell upon the people with him. He cocked an eyebrow and pulled his hand back from his face.

"Naruto! Whose at the door" Tsunade yelled trying to see around him from her seat.

"The Yondaime" he said backing up slightly. "My father."

The Godaime was instantly on her feet and ran over to Naruto's side. "Minato?"

The dead Kage smirked and started to hold himself up more, his skin was deathly pale, along with his cohorts. "Hai, Tsunade-san."

The woman looked to Kushina who just flicked her hair, "Baa-chan." Tsunade paused a moment and looked at Naruto who was holding back a laugh. "Definately his mothers son."

Her gaze turned to the black haired man in back, "And you are?"

"I'm Ryusuke" he said after clearing his throat. "And before you ask yourself, yes, I'm that Ryusuke."

"How is this possible" asked Naruto. "How are al-"

"That's what we've come to warn you about" Minato said, suddenly very serious. "Naruto...there's something we need to talk about."

* * *

Naruto looked at his father, mother, and Ryusuke. The intial shock of seeing them alive had worn off when they told of the impending attack.

"What reason do they have to attack Konoha" Tsunade asked. "We haven't upset a balance have we?"

"Per say no" Ryusuke said sitting in a chair in the back of the office. "But Lucifer is determined to test the strength of the two brothers."

"You keep saying the two brothers, who are they" Naruto asked, but at the same time he was holding his chest, fearing the worst.

"You and Mitch."

Naruto's head whipped from Ryusuke over to his father. "What? How do you know-"

"Because Naruto, he's your cousin."

"Mitch is my cousin?"

"It's true" said Tsunade. Naruto turned and looked at her slowly, "You knew that Mitch and I were related?"

"I'm the only one in Konoha who knows. I actually had the chance to raise him."

"Why didn't you tell me this" Naruto asked darkly. "I would have loved to know that I have a living relative."

"Because his father was my half brother" Minato said. "It's was dangerous to say that when you were younger. It could have brought civil war to both villages!" Naruto stood up abrutly and looked at the man. "You have anymore stuff you've done or kept from me? Or are you going to start telling me the truth. After all the shit I've been through I fucking deserve it!"

Minato stood up just as fast as Naruto and looked his son in the eyes. "I did my best to make sure you we-"

"Well that worked out fucking perfectly didn't Dad!? Shit the best thing you ever did for me was dying!"

Minato growled slightly and attempted to speak but he couldn't. "I got my hit in when Pein attacked the village but I don't think that was enough."

"Naruto-kun stop this right now" yelled Kushina but Minato turned around and looked at her. "No Kushina, let him say what he has to say. He's right, he does deserve this."

Naruto gave an apologetic look to his mother while she was not to blame for anything. But his hard look turned to his father. "Naruto" Tsunade said. "His body is too weak. He's shaking to stand as it is."

"That didn't stop the villagers from beating me when I was younger."

"But your not the villagers Naruto. Your going to be Hokage" Tsunade said. Kushina's eyes lit up and she looked at her son.

"Naruto-kun! Your going to be Hokage?"

"That's why I was here, training for the position. I'm not just going to sit in her boring office all day long willingly" he said with a small laugh.

"As much as I love family feud, we really have to get this show on the road. It could ten minutes from now or it could be in the next three months" Ryusuke interjected. Minato nodded and literally fell back into his seat, his legs still shaking afterwards.

"Why so fast" asked Kakashi from the windowsill. "That gives little time to prepare for an attack of that magnitude."

**"No amount of preparation can help you against an attack of that magnitude. "**

"Kyuubi says theres no way to prepare for such an attack" Naruto said. Ryusuke nodded, "I dont know what Lu is planing but this is a test for you and Mitch. He could leave all of Konoha alone and only sick is army on you two. Or he can anihilate this entire village. It wouldn't take long. If he attacks at night they will be invisible in the darkness."

Minato vouched for that and recalled when they were trying to escape. "I don't understand Minato, how did you go to Hell? You gave your life for the village."

"He also gave his soul to a Shinigami, not an angel" Ryusuke pointed out. Naruto groaned and looked at his mother, who quickly avertered her eyes.

"You still haven't answered what it has to do with us" Naruto said looking at Minato. Tsunade growled and pulled Naruto into his seat. "You need to settle down Naruto."

"I'm not going to settle down Baa-chan! Konoha is going to be attacked and nobodies telling me why!"

The room was silent until they heard the door creak open. A pink head slowly poked it's way through and looked in. Her emerald eyes looked at the occupants and gulped. "Is now a bad time?"

A second head popped in above hers, wearing a pair of lopsided aviators, "What is there a party?" Tsunade's face fell and Mitch saw it. "O....k... Bad time." He grabbed Sakura's forehead and started to pull her out but Tsunade shushined to the door. Her hand shot through the door way and pulled him through. "You need to be here for this. Sakura, go home." Sakura didn't have a chance to protest as the door was slammed in her face. Mitch was thrown into a chair right next to Ryusuke.

"Ok, let's be quick" Tsunade said. "About an hour and half ago, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina escaped from Hell to give us a warning of an impending attack. It has something to do with you and Naruto and we were just getting to why."

"And whose this guy" Mitch said pointing to the man next to him.

"I need no introduction Mitchy." There was a very brief pause as if they expected Mitch to freak out and yell, or react in some sort of whacky mannor. After a full three seconds he lept out of his chair and slammed Ryusuke's head into the wall. His fingers wrapped around his throat and he laid his fist into his face. Naruto and Kakashi raced forward and pulled him off Ryusuke before the third punch landed.

"Let go of me! Why and how the fuck is he here!"

"Calm down Mitch" Naruto growled trying to get his right arm restrained. "Your one to talk Naruto" laughed Kakashi.

"That's my father, this is diffrent." They managed to throw Mitch back in his chair and help Ryusuke up. "That was a little softer then I thought."

"Wait til we get out of this room" Mitch snarled.

"Enough" yelled Tsunade. Minato leaned back in his seat to get a good look at the boy. "I haven't seen you since you were a new born."

"I haven't seen you ever" Mitch said. "Your Naruto's father right?"

Minato nodded and threw on a sly grin, "And your uncle."

"That's great all I need is an-WHHAAAAT?! Me and Naruto are related?"

"I told you both that you shared blood" inturrupted Ryusuke. "I didn't figure out that Minato was your uncle until after we were already in Hell."

"Can I please get to the main story here" Minato said giving Ryusuke a glare. The man raised his hand giving him the go ahead.

"As I was saying before Naruto, you and Mitch are the two brothers of light and dark. I suppose you've already been marked?" They both nodded while Minato pulled his collar down, exposing a kanji for light on his left shoulder. "They will mark you depending on your state of mind. Naruto, even though your childhood was rough, you fought threw it all and came up on top by being a good person and being merciful."

"And Mitchy was branded darkness because he killed to survive and left no one alive to ever come back to haunt him" explained Ryusuke.

"And all of that comes down to your main goal" Minato said in a serious tone. "To kill the protector of the spire."

Both Mitch and Naruto looked at eachother, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Back when they first met in that strange version of Hell, the spire that had the purple light eminating from it. That was their goal. "After you kill him, you can bring down the spire."

"Whose the protector?"

"Lucifer himself" Ryusuke said. "When the worlds were created, they were originally whole. He was responsible for splitting them when he started to rebel. Because it was his doing, it put the balance of the worlds off kilter, destroying peace and harmony. When both worlds split, wars started, as did hate. Lucifer was able to feed off this and is determined to keep them from ever becoming one and restoring peace forever."

"Asshole" Naruto growled. "How can anyone not want peace?"

"When he can feed off war to become more powerful" Mitch answered. "I understand it."

"That brings us to another part of the brothers" Minato said turning to Mitch. "Being the brother of darkness, you are war."

"Care to explain in more detail" asked Kakashi. "I'm having a hard time following."

"The two brothers were angels that basicaly said, "Fuck you Heaven and fuck you Hell" and they both cut their wings to become human" explained Ryusuke. "The brother of darkness was a general of Heaven's army who had originally followed Satan in the original revolt. He took the powers Lucifer granted him and turned on the devil. I may have been a dark angel but he was the father of us all. The true body of war."

"And the brother of light was a simple priest that defended Heaven's gates, killing only when peace failed. He was said to be all that represented peace" said Minato. "Both didn't agree that both sides were keeping the world apart and cut off their wings to destroy the spire but being human, they failed. But not before they each had child."

"And those two became the next brothers" Mitch concluded.

Minato nodded but then he sighed. "But the new brother of war didn't bear a child before they departed for their final battles, leaving generations of just one. The brother of light cannot do it on its own. Two brothers to make a balanced force against Lucifer. It wasn't until our father, had two sons in two diffrent villages."

"Konoha and Iwa" said Naruto, crossing his arms. Slightly disgusted that his grandfather made such a move.

"My brother and I were brought together one day and told this story, we were very skeptical, both eighteen years old, never known eachother ever existed. We developed a close bond when we found out but it had to be kept secret from our villages. Only truely trusted peopled could know, like Tsunade and the Sandaime. During the third ninja war, we met on the battlefield many times. To be honest, we watched eachothers back, because destiny needed us. That was until the Kyuubi was on its way."

Naruto gulped, his chest pounded with the story. This wasn't going to have an empty ending. "He begged me not to do it, that we both could have done together and rid the world of Kyuubi. But I refused, I saw it as a way to make my son stronger like he had done for Mitch. He sealed Ryusuke away and send him and his wife, Nakoya to the other world so we could conclude our destiny, but I said no."

"Why" Naruto growled, truely not wanting to know the answer. Minato covered his face with his hands and looked at the floor. "I wanted my Naruto to do it. To show the world the power of a Jinchuuriki."

"You bastard" Naruto yelled. "You fucking coward! That's it isn't it! You were afraid to face your destiny! So you left your brother to face the devil alone?!"

Minato made a sniffling sound and they saw a tear drop hit the floor. He slowly nodded. Naruto looked back up at Mitch, who was gripping the edge of his chair. His face was hard as he at Naruto.

"What if we refuse" Mitch asked with disgust in his tone. "It's not like we owe you anything after the lies."

"You can't refuse" Ryusuke said. "You can either kill yourselves or let him kill you and those aren't very good choices."

Naruto stood up as did Mitch, they looked at eachother and nodded. Mitch grabbed the door handle and ripped it open. "Where are you going" Tsunade asked.

"We have to talk" Naruto said as he shut the door behind him. After a few moments of silence Minato looked over at Ryusuke and cleared his throat. "We have to train them. They wont stand a chance as they are now."

"What happens if they acsend during the training? It will be too much for the world to handle."

"Acsend? What do you mean" asked Kushina. Minato looked at his lover for a moment and averted his eyes. "When the two brothers acsend they have to be on the battlefield with Satan. They will become too powerful for the world to hold. If they both acsended during training. It could destroy everything."

"How can they get so powerful" asked an astonished Kakashi. "Could they -"

"Kill a Bijuu" finished Ryusuke and a smile stretched across his face. "They could play with Juubi as if he had been a small kitten. This is not normal shinobi play stuff Kakashi. The power they hold in their systems are apocalyptic. They are Gods."

All eyes turned to Minato and he slowly nodded. "When I acsended, it was the most incredible feeling in the world. My brother and I could have killed Lucifer and united the worlds but I wanted Naruto and Mitch to be the ones to do it."

They all sat in silence for a moment and looked at Tsunade. "They both need time" she said. "We have lied to them for their entire lives. Let them sort it out on their own. In the mean time, we need to discuss what we're going to do about the revived Yondaime and his wife. Along with you, Ryusuke."

They all nodded as Tsunade began to fill out the paperwork for a house. The couple needed a place so they could strengthen their bodies back up so they could walk on their own and Ryusuke needed a place to train. "I suppose you will all remain in the village then."

"We have to train them" Ryusuke said. "Those no others who can but me and Minato."

"Hopefuly they choose the right thing" Kushina said holding onto her husband. Tsunade laughed while she filled out the paperwork. "This is Naruto we're talking about, he will. Trust me."

* * *

Naruto stared into his bowl of ramen while Mitch swirled his around. They both had barely touched it and their food had become cold a long time ago. "How was your honeymoon" Naruto asked, breaking the long silence.

"Great, I'll show you the pictures later. Kind of a bummer to come back to find this shit out" he replied.

"I hear ya" said Naruto pushing the bowl away from him. "I dont even know what to think about it. You can't believe how much I hate him right now."

"Your dad?" Naruto nodded, "He's done so much stuff he claimed to be for me, but in the end it was just to hide his cowardice. And to think he used to be my hero years ago."

"We can't just sit around and let it happen though."

"I know, I know" Naruto said. "I just needed to get out of there. I was seriously about to beat his frail ass into the ground. We're not going to let anyone in this village get hurt because some prick wants to test our strength."

Mitch nodded and looked at his fellow brother. "We will kill him, Naruto. Not just because we have to. Because he is threatening our loved ones. He won't lay a hand on Sakura, I can promise you this and I know you won't let him near Hinata. He will not get near anybody!"

"We're going to do this Mitch. You and I will break this stupid cycle and bring peace-"

"Through war if we have to" Mitch said.

"And nobody will stand in our way" they both said as their eyes started to glow. One the brightest white light and the other the blackest of black.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and it slowly opened. The occupants of the Hokage's office were drinking sake slowly. Minato was laying in Kushina's lap as she slept on the sofa in the corner. Tsunade was looking over her paperwork with Jiraiya looking over her shoulder. They all looked over and saw the two men enter the room. Both wore the looks of men on a mission.

"When do we start" Naruto asked, looking at his father.

"You both agree to this" Ryusuke asked sitting in the corner, with his eyes closed.

"We cant allow Konoha to fall because of us" explained Mitch. "If you can tell us what we need to. Naruto and I will prevail."

Ryusuke looked over towards Minato and they both nodded. "The moment Minato can stand on his two feet we will start."

"This is not a fools game you two" Minato said, sitting up and propping himself up on his elbows. His gaze turned to Mitch. "You have to understand such power comes with a price. It will cost you both a peice of yourself."

"Whatever's necessary" Mitch said giving him the look back.

"To be able to acsend, you must give your hearts to the power. You have to be strong to fight against it. It will make you see things, it will make you think things, and it can corrupt you. Man is not suppose to have such power" explained Minato. "It was suppose to end the first time."

"We understand" Naruto said. "We will be strong."

"Then go home" Ryusuke said. "These may be the last times you look at your family with the loving eyes you bare now."

"We told you it wont come to that" growled Mitch. "Everything will remain as it is."

"I'll hold you to it" the ex-angel said. "Because it's going to be a long time before you get rid of me."

"Just don't rape anyone asshole."

The room went silent only to be followed by an amused, "Touche."

* * *

Hinata was in the bathroom trying to get her hair dry when the bedroom door behind her opened. She saw Naruto walk in with scowl on his face and he quietly closed the door behind him. "Hinata-hime, we have guests. I've already put them in their rooms though" he said as he stepped up behind her. She was about to ask who when he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

She picked up that faint ramen smell off of him and leaned back. "Why so cuddely Naruto-kun?"

"I'll explain later. For now, let's just sleep. It's been a long day."

"Promise you'll tell me in the morning?"

"Of course my love, I got nothing to hide. I just don't want to think about it right now." Hinata smiled and he picked her up bridal style to set her on the bed. Naruto laid her out gently and crawled into bed next to her.

"Aren't you going to undress?"

"As Shikimaru would say....too troublesome" he laughed and planted a kiss on her lips. She playfully rolled her eyes and moved in closer to him.

* * *

Sakura had tried to stay awake at home waiting for Mitch to return but she fell asleep on the couch. She was brought from her sleep by the door to the balcony of the apartment opening and shutting. After rubbing her eyes, she realized she was lying in bed with the covers over her. Her pj's were put on and everything. Sakura blushed and sat up, looking around the room but Mitch wasn't inside. She stepped onto the hardwood floor and headed into the living room.

Outside on the balcony was Mitch leaning over the railing with a glass bottle in his hand. Sakura slid the door open, making Mitch turn to her. "Hey" he said quietly, "I didn't wake you did I?"

Sakura shook her head and stood next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "What was that all about today" she asked sleepily. Before Mitch could respond the door behind them opened again and another man stepped through. "Hey babe" he said plainly and stood on the opposite side of the balcony. Sakura's brow furrowed at the strange man but the voice was some how familiar.

"That's one of the issues" Mitch said.

"Ouch, I'm hurt."

"Who gives a fuck" retorted Mitch. "Your only here for the night, might as well get some sleep and get the hell out in the morning."

"Who is this?"

"Ryusuke" both men answered. Sakura looked at Mitch and gave Ryusuke a questioning look.

"Let it wait til morning Sakura" he said, heading back inside. "He's got alot to think about."

Sakura was about to ask Mitch what he meant but she felt his fingers wrap around hers. "Come on love, let's go to bed. We'll talk about it in the morning." Sakura nodded and headed for the door, only to be pulled back. His fingers brushed some of her pink hair out of her face and he laid a soft kiss on her lips. "Everything will be fine" he whispered as he led her back inside.

* * *

When Hinata awoke the next morning she saw that Naruto was gone. She yawned and stretched inside her covers. The matra I hate mondays was going through her head as she threw herself out of bed and headed for the door, throwing a robe around herself. She vaguely remembered Naruto saying something about having guests as she opened the door. The first sound that assaulted her ears was the sound of a man grunting and falling.

Her eyebrow arched as she walked down the hallway to the stair case. Another grunt was heard except this time it was a woman, adding more confusion to Hinata's mind. The girl peered around the corner of the stair case to see Naruto trying to help Minato off the ground and getting on his feet. Next to them, in a doorway was Kushina, holding herself up barely. Both looked very sick and skinny. "Naruto-kun?"

Said blond looked up and saw his wife staring from the top landing. "Hinata-chan! Come on down, theres some people I want you to meet. Don't breathe hard toward them though, they may snap in half" he laughed.

"Har har" said the red haired woman. "Minato-kun, was I like this?"

"Were you? You still are" laughed the sickly Kage. Naruto saw the face change on his mother and bent down to meet his fathers ear. "Bad move man, bad move."

He straightened up his father and set him against the railing on the stairs. Naruto went back and brought his mother forward. "Hinata-hime, these are my parents. Parents, this is my wife, Hinata."

Both woman stared at eachother and they both seemed to fall over, leaving both men standing. They each looked eachother and Minato wore a cocky grin. "Lady killer" he chuckled. He slowly lowered himself to check Kushina, while Naruto ran up the stairs to gather Hinata up. Soon both women were laying on the couch while Naruto and Minato were in the kitchen making some breakfast.

"Plan" asked Minato.

"Feed you sickly people and get you back on your feet so we can start our training" Naruto answered throwing some ramen in the microwave. Minato saw it and rolled his eyes. "You are your mothers son."

"How many times are people going to say that" the younger blond laughed. Minato stood up off the stool and attempted to walk. Naruto was behind him incase gravity decided to be a bitch again.

"I think I'm alright" Minato said. "They burn like hell though."

"Well the decaying muscles have to come back to life. I'm suprised you two arent falling apart."

Minato leaned against the counter and sighed. "So tell me a little about yourself?"

"What is there to tell" Naruto said simply. "You know it most of it."

"Well when did you get married?"

"A few months ago, but we've been dating for a bout three years before then.....around after Sakura-chan defected for a "Mission" Baa-chan set up" he explained. "And we before the war with Iwa fully started I proposed to her."

"Sakura? Was she an ex of yours?"

"Wha-? No, no, no. We're like family. We've been on a team together since the genin days. That was the girl Mitch was with. They just got married a week ago."

"Interesting" Minato said as the ramen finished. Naruto pulled it out and handed it to his father. But the man looked apalled by the sight.

"What's wrong?"

"After watching your mother ingest this stuff, I can't look at it the same. She ate like seven bowls of the stuff."

"Well take it to her" Naruto huffed, "I didn't make it for nothing."

Minato glared for a moment before leaning against the wall for support to enter the living room and sit in a chair near Kushina. He smirked as he held the cup under her nose and let the aroma fill her nostrils. Her head shot up and she quickly grabbed the cup. "Ramen!"

She dug into the noodles with a gusto, slurping away happily. A few moments later Naruto joined them with his own cup. "Absolutely delicious" he said getting a reassuring nod from his mother.

"So whats on the agenda today" asked Kushina.

"Try to wake Hinata out of her shock for one" her son answered, gently poking his wife with his finger. "Then I have to get back to the office for the multitudes of paperwork. I'll ask Hinata if she can get you guys anything so we can get your strength up."

Naruto leaned over Hinata and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Her eyes fluttered but she didn't wake up. "She's going to hate me for this" he mumbled.

"HINATA-CHAN WAKE UP!" The girl shot up right and her connected with his, sending him back in his seat.

"Naruto" she yelled rubbing her forehead. "Your going to get it for that one!"

"I'm sorry" he apologized "but I had to wake you up some how." She glared at the blond and turned to her guests. "Good morning Hinata-chan" Minato said politely. "Pleasure to meet you."

Kushina nodded toward, her mouth still full of noodles. Hinata looked over at him but he raised his hand toward her. "Don't even say it" he said with a small chuckle. They sat for a moment before Naruto clapped his hands together. "Well sorry to spoil the family fun but I must go to work. Hinata-hime, would you be so kind to look after these two while I'm away."

She nodded but then raised her finger. "I got a meeting at three, something to do with Sasuke becoming head of the EAU."

"Whats the EAU" asked Kushina through her noodles.

"Elite Assault Unit" Naruto answered. "Tsunade and I came up with the idea. Another little ANBU knock off but a little bit better then when Danzo had ROOT."

Minato's eyebrows raised and he nodded. "Well can't hold you two from your jobs."

Naruto placed his hand on his fathers shoulder and an instant later he was gone. His wife put her feet on the floor and stood up straight. "Well let's get you two something decent to eat" she said eyeing her mother in laws empty ramen bowl.

"More ramen" she asked hopefully. Hinata rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No something actually good for you."

Minato laughed while his wife pouted slightly. She helped them to their feet and carried Kushina into the kitchen while Minato used the wall to hold himself up.

* * *

Sakura sat in the grass of the training field, taking a quick break from the work out. Mitch plopped down next to her and used his water bottle to squirt water on his face. Both were slightly sweaty from the training field.

"How was that" Mitch asked holding his bloody lip.

"Your getting better" she said as she re-tied her hair. "I must say I'm impressed with your progress. You should definately try out for ANBU maybe even EAU."

"I don't think I'm that good yet" he said and he laid a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I'm serious" she said turning to face him directly. "You could do alot more then just being a jounin."

"But the name jounin is like five hundred times better then EAU. It sounds so badass."

Sakura rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile. "Your hopeless."

Mitch stood up and helped her to her feet. "You and I are going to have some fun." Sakura was about to respond when something hit the ground next to them. "After I have a word with him" said the newcomer.

"Ryusuke, why do you always show up at the wrong moments possible" Sakura growled. The man did nothing except give her the middle finger and grab Mitch by the base of the neck. "Now!"

They stood in the middle of the clearing out of the hearing range of Sakura, Mitch was giving Ryusuke a hard look demanding an explination. "What the hell do you want now?"

"How much have you used my chakra?"

"Twice" Mitch said. Ryusuke covered his mouth and pulled his hand down. "You have to stop using it period. I said I was helping you to survive did I not?"

"I thought you were giving me the power to get back to Konoha?"

"No you idiot!"

"Stop beating around the god damn bush and tell me what the fuck your talking about!" Ryusuke looked over at Sakura who was tapping her foot impatiently. He leaned into Mitch's ear and whispered something.

Sakura saw Mitch's face fall from the distance. Ryusuke pulled away and turned around. "Now you know why they call them cancer sticks."

Mitch swallowed and looked over at Sakura. "How long?"

"Depends really, if you keep that amount then you will have no issue for the rest of your life. Use the rest of my chakra you may have twenty years give or take ten depending on your life style."

Mitch nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "I'll keep that in mind" he said. "I'll get it checked out."

Ryusuke looked toward Sakura and gave him a look. "Tell her."

"Wha- No absolutely not! I don't want to worry her."

The old angel sighed and threw his arms up. "Are you at least gonna tell her the other stuff?"

"Yeah, yeah, after this mornings work out." They both stopped for a moment and looked at eachother. Mitch's eyes looked at Sakura a few times making him sigh. "You love her correct?"

"How could I not? She's the one" Mitch said.

"This power will change you Mitch. You will not be the same man five years from now especially how much you use it."

"I will always love her. She's the only one I could love."

"Then you have something to fight for. Which is good. Don't let power cloud your judgement and especially don't let Lucifer tempt you. He will try to turn you against everyone as a result of the darkness."

With that said he disappeared leaving him alone on the field. A small smile appeared on his face as he walked back over to his wife. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. Come on, let's get something to eat. There's something we need to talk about."

They walked toward the path and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I want you to know first off. No matter what happens I will always love you with all my heart. Nothing will ever change that."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**So there you go. The main story has now been given to you and I hope you like it. Well tell me whats up**

**See yah  
Blood Rain**


	16. Your What!

**Sup y'all. Another filler chapter of sorts to get start out the new part. So just relax and enjoy reading.**

Sakura was behind her desk working with a some files. She was trying to arrange them in a alphabetical order but her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about what Mitch had explained to her earlier in the day. After a few moments of trying to gather her thoughts the P.A. system turned on. _"Sakura, please report to treating room."_

The medic nin sighed and stood up. Some poor fool blew his arm off again over doing his own training. She strode down the hall securing her uniform in place. She had to move down the out patient hall towards the treating room when she noticed long brown hair moving into one of the rooms. She quirked an eyebrow and poked her head into the room to see her husband in a hostpital gown.

"What are you doing here" she asked walking into the room. Mitch quickly looked up with a shocked look. "Check up" he responded. "Tsunade gave me a mission tomorrow so I want to make sure our fun time Vegas hasn't affected my internal organs."

"You were the one that suggested we do that stuff." Mitch chuckled as he laid back in the hopsital bed.

"I hope you know we'd both fail a piss test" he laughed. "Crazy week." Sakura nodded and kissed him. "I gotta go, I know you'll pass."

"Let's hope."

She gave a small wave over her shoulder as she left. Hopefully, she'd be able to catch him on her lunch hour and they could get lunch together. When she entered the treatment wing, she found the woman that called her down. "Where's the patient, is he ok" she asked. Senia, her old co-worker scowled slightly.

Senia grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a room off to the back. Where the worst injuries go. "Senia? What's going on" asked Sakura.

The woman grabbed a curtain pulled it back, revealing an ANBU. Or what used to be one. The gurney was completely covered in blood and the bottom half of the man appeared to be missing. "What happened to him?"

"Nobody know's" Senia explained. "Patrols found him already in this condition."

"Is he alive?"

"Barely. I don't know whats keeping him alive." Sakura moved in and grabbed the mans mask. She was about to pull it off when his hand flew up and grabbed her arm. "They're coming" he said quietly. "They're watching the village."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and gripped his fingers. "What's coming" she asked.

"The demons.....the demons." A second later his heart monitor flatlined. Sakura reached over to try to pump his heart but his body burst into flames, making both Senia and Sakura jump back. "Somebody get a fire extinguisher" Senia yelled.

Sakura grabbed some blankets and attempted to smother the flames but they just burned through. "Fuck!"

Somebody grabbed her and pushed her to the side. The sound of the fire extinguished filled her ears. "It wont go out! It just keeps burning."

"Somebody issue a code orange now" screamed Sakura. "Get everyone off this floor!"

Senia grabbed the phone next to her but just as she picked it up the fire went out, leaving nothing but a burnt bed. The staff members of the floor plus Sakura stood silent at the bed. "What did he say to you Sakura-san?"

The pinkette looked over and bit her lip. "I'll be back." Senia didn't even get to respond as Sakura shunshined away.

* * *

"There was something odd on your lung. It's some thing I've never seen before" said the nurse that was looking over Mitch's MRI scans.

'Please tell this place at least knows about cancer?'

"There does seem to be a mass concentration of chakra around the area as well. Do you know about this?"

"I could say I wasn't aware till this morning. Listen, I need you to keep quiet about this. Just stash it in a file somewhere. All I needed was a confirmation" Mitch said sternly.

"What's in it for me? If I don't turn this find in. It could cost me my job."

Mitch smiled and grabbed her arm, pulling her in close and in the most friendliest yet stern voice he said.

"I wont fucking gut you."

* * *

Sakura tapped her foot as Mitch came fully dressed out of his room. The nurse that followed him out looked a bit nervous as she moved past. "What's her problem" she pointed out to him.

"Maybe a bit flustered" he teased and used his hand to ruffle her hair.

"Yeah yeah" she said. "Your so modest." He stuck his tongue out quickly to avoid her grabbing it. It was they're little game. Despite her joke, Mitch noticed she looked very upset about something. "Whats up?"

"Something odd...scratch that very odd happened in the treatment center. An ANBU came in, missing his entire lower section said something about demons watching the village" she explained. "Could they be stalking us?"

Mitch bit his lip and told her about the feeling Naruto and himself had. "Kyuubi said something about them being soldier demons from Hell. If they're stalking us, they've been doing it for a long, long time."

"This isn't good."

"I'll go talk to the old lady about it after we get something for lunch" he said patting his growling stomach. He noticed her hard glare but he waved her off. "If they attack before I'm done eating then I'll let you kill me."

"Deal" she said. "But I'm keeping the ring, someone might come along, or I might need the extra cash."

"Death blow" he said gripping his chest, leading her out of the hospital. As they walked down the street toward Ichiraku to grab some lunch, Mitch kept pulling the hem of Sakura's shirt to get a rise from her.

"Mitch stop!"

_"Buuuut nurse Sakura-chan"_he whined in english. _"If I'm good can I get a piece of candy after?"_

"What the hell has gotten into you today" she scolded playfully. "It's like someone kidnapped my man and replaced him with a younger version of Jiraiya-sama!"

"Oh, Oh! Don't think I didn't see the shit you hid under you bed until after we moved together!" Sakura's face turned a bright red as people stopped and stared at her. "Your a sick woman."

"How did you know about those" she yelled poking him in the chest, glaring in his eyes. Mitch smirked and pushed her back slightly with his fingers.

"It was hard not to find them. You left them laying on the floor when you were done. And before you even ask. I don't bat for the other team so whatever fantasies you got in your head about that, get them out" he said. "But if you and Ino wan-"

Sakura's fist landed in his lip, making him cover his mouth and scream slightly into his palm.

"What was that for?"

"Do I really have to tell you" she asked coldly. They pushed the flaps back on the shop and took a seat.

"Hey, Sakura-chan and Mitch-kun" Ayame said. "The usuals?"

They both nodded and Mitch grabbed a napkin afterword to wipe the blood from his cracked lip.

* * *

"What happened to your lip" Tsunade asked when Mitch came walking in. Naruto looked up from his paperwork and burst out laughing. Mitch flipped him off and walked up to the desk. "I'm sure you heard the report from the ANBU in the treatment center today?"

"Yeah, we got the report like fifteen minutes ago" Naruto said holding it up.

"He told Sakura that demons were watching the village. He must have caught onto them so they took him out, but he was a tough son of a bitch that survived til he could give a warning."

"They're watching us" questioned Tsunade.

"So that's what the fuck they're doing around here" Naruto growled. "Kyuubi's been sensing demons around since the war started."

"So Kyuubi will be our only warning system" Tsunade said. "Can you get him to agree to this?"

"When it comes to dying, I can get the lazy teme to do anything" Naruto said cockily. He shut his eyes for a moment then they shot open, one eye was his deep blue and the other blood red.

**"I was trying to sleep kit"** Naruto's mouth moved, but his voice was much deeper. Naruto's blue eye narrowed.

"No time, we need you up and about keeping an eye on those demons you been sensing lately. We have a reason to think their going to attack."

**"Well have fun with that"** laughed Kyuubi.

"All we need to know is if a large group of them appear. Can you at least do that fur-ball?"

**"I guess"** Kyuubi whined. His eye darted toward Mitch and his side of the mouth smirked. **"Mitch good to see you again."**

"Back at ya, Kyuubster."

**"And Tsunade, looking lovely as usual."**

"Flirt with me again and I'll castrate Naruto" Tsunade said with a hard glare, "Cause I'm sure you'll be able to feel it."

**"Nope wrong. We should fu-"**

"FUR-BALL! ZIP IT!" Kyuubi started to laugh but it soon faded away and his presence on Naruto's face was gone. "I hate him" the blond groaned.

"At least we have a security system" Tsunade said. "If he gives you a warning, your in charge of hitting the alarm. I don't want them to even have the chance to make their move."

"Got it."

"Thanks for the information Mitch. You may go" said the Godaime but he was already gone.

* * *

_"Shotgun, shotgun. Double barrel, sawed off-"_

"What are you doing Forehead?"

"Keeping myself entertained Piggy" Sakura said tapping her pencil on the conference desk. "I hate these things."

The man in front of the hall continued to talk about something about hearts. These conference and learning sessions were starting to drive the pinkette crazy. Ino was starting to irritate her as well with her constant questions. "What are you drawing?"

Sakura raised up her paper so Ino could see the little Sakura drawing blowing off someones head with a shotgun.

"Cute" Ino muttered. "You got something going on in the nugget that you should get checked out."

"Is that an excuse to get close to me Ms. Piggy? Wanna touch me" teased Sakura as she slowly moved her finger down her neck and into the cleavage of her uniform.

"I have to get you away from Mitch" grumbled Ino. "Or my father, which ever one your getting too close to."

"I think your right" Sakura said as she laughed quietly. "We haven't had time to have time for ourselves. We should totally do a girls night out."

"Get Hinata, Tenten, and Temari if she's in town?"

"Hell yeah" said Sakura.

* * *

The four men sat in a living room while their wives and girlfriends left. Add ontop of that, they all wore black dresses that basically beckoned them. Before they left, they were having to hold Shikamaru back from tackling Temari to the ground. For now they were all sitting inside the Namikaze household looking at the ceiling.

"Are we so whipped we don't know what to do with ourselves when our women are out" asked Sasuke.

"Unfortunately" Naruto said.

"Troublesome."

"It's trifling" Mitch added.

They sat in silence for a moment and all four of them seemed to look at the clock at once. "It's only been three minutes" Shikamaru grumbled. "If feels like hours!"

"Well one of us has to come up with something to do" Naruto said. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru raised their hands and pointed at Mitch.

"Damn all three of you" he said glaring at them. He tapped his chin for a moment that put his hand to his chest. His hand gripped his shirt and a look of panic washed over his face.

"What the fuck!? She totally jacked the rock" he yelled standing up quickly. "We have to find them before they get into any trouble!"

"Knowing those five, trouble will find them" Sasuke said. They headed for the door when Naruto stopped. "Hey we are doing something fun tonight."

"Shut it dobe."

* * *

Sakura waved the card infront of the bartenders face and he brought them a few more drinks. The five women sat at the bar, drinking, and giggling.

_"This was a good idea Sakura"_ said Tenten taking a sip of her cosmo. The other girls agreed as the club they were in flared to life once more. Lights started to flash and loud music hit their eardrums. _"This place is pretty good"_ Ino said as she set her drink down on the bar. A moment later a pair of men came up to them.

"Buy you ladies a drink?"

"Sorry but we're taken" Ino said. The men looked at eachother and shrugged before walking away. "When did you learn to speak english" Sakura asked, curiousity sparking.

"Well I picked up alot while I was in Mitch's head, but when you were....gone he taught me the rest."

"Now we have to teach these three" Sakura said pointing her thumb towards the dumbstruck women. "So we can do this here more often."

They all moved to the dance floor and had a great time before finding a table later. Tenten had found herself a guy and Ino had to translate for a few minutes to be able to get him to dance with her. It wasn't until they had a little too much those men came back with two more at their sides. The first two had been lean and some what good looking but the other two were huge muscular men.

"You girls ready to get that drink?"

"I thought we told you to fuck off" Sakura said over the top of her glass.

"We just wanted to-"

"Piss off" Ino said glaring at them. The men rolled their eyes and the two men stepped forward. One grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her to her feet. She went to hit the man but her fist stopped on his abs, making him grunt loudly. "Your pretty strong for a little thing. I like when they put up a fight." Sakura growled and went to hit him again but he back handed her, making her see stars.

No one seemed to notice as the five girls were pushed out of the back door of the club, leading them into a ally. "Looks like we get to have some fun after all" laughed one of the men, grabbing Temari's arm.

The sand girl whipped around and smashed her fist into the mans jaw then putting her foot into his throat. Before she could get another hit in, another big man punched her into the wall.

_"What are we going to do"_ asked Tenten. _"We can't use chakra and physically they're stronger then us."_

Temari looked at Sakura with a lopsided look. "So where are those men of yours" said the man that offered them the drinks. "It doesn't look like they're going to be showing up to save you."

Sakura saw he was right. They didn't let them know and now they were in deep trouble. She closed her eyes and looked around the ally way but she realized something. This ally way looked extremely familiar.

Hinata attempted to get the second smaller man off her by hitting him in the jaw with her elbow. The man jumped back and went to strike her but a knife hit him in the arm and pinned it into the wall behind him. The man screamed and the entire crowd turned to see four men standing at the end of the ally.

"You guys sure know how to piss off someone" the man on the side said.

"Mitch!"

_"Nice move jacking the stone Sakura"_ Shikamaru said. _"Troublesome evening trying to find you five."_

"Who the hell are you guys!?"

"Well first off, your buddy on the wall just attempted to hit this mans wife" Mitch said pointing at Naruto who was cracking his knuckles. "And you already hit Shikamaru's girlfriend."

Mitch then pointed to the lead man holding onto Sakura. "And your touching my wife, which your going to lose your hand for. So get away from her!"

The men turned to eachother and grinned. A moment later they were throwing the women to the side and pulling pistols from their pants. Sakura covered her ears as the shots rang out and also the sounds of knives cutting into flesh. "I'm going to kill all three of you" she heard Mitch yell. Sakura closed her eyes and saw the muzzle flashes. It was just like her dream. Then the screaming and the shooting stopped. Sakura immediately stood up and was greeted with the sight from her dream. Mitch had tapped into Ryusuke's chakra some how and was standing above the bodies of the men with that smile on his face. His eyes were glazed over with bloodlust but she saw a hint of fear in there as well. He turned to her and ran to her position.

His arms wrapped around her in a tight hug and Mitch noticed she was shaking. "Calm down."

"Bu-"

"Shh I'm here, your alright." Sakura fell into him and he held her up. The adrenaline was wearing off and she realized what almost just happened. Mitch had blood all over him and there was a bullet hole in his shoulder. "You need to calm down, no ones going to hurt you."

Sakura took a deep, labored breath and looked up at her husband. A feeling washed through her that was stronger than love. It was like she had seen a god and it made her fold into his grasp.

"I know, my love. I know."

* * *

"Have we learned our lessons" asked Sasuke with a scolding look on his face. The five finely dressed woman nodded together and looked at their male counter parts. "Good" Naruto said.

"For once its not us inside the dog house" Shikamaru said. Mitch nodded and looked at them. "Next time, tell us if your planning on going there. If I hadn't gotten the idea, we might not have shown up."

"True" said Naruto. "Now, you ladies have had a long night. There's plenty of spare rooms in the house. Why don't you all get some rest, we'll have a big breakfast in the morning." They all parted and moved to diffrent sections of the house. When Sasuke and Ino got into the hallway, they heard a door close, followed by two people giggling.

"Isn't it embarassing that the Yondaime was listening on us scolding you guys" he through in to add onto her night.

"I may be in the dog house, but I still control where you sleep" Ino stated with a glare. Sasuke smirked and opened a door for her. "That's what you think" he said. "I'm just going to have to hold out on you."

"Like you could" said the bleach blond. Sasuke just smiled and let her inside. "Watch me."

* * *

Hinata was cuddled up to Naruto when an ear piercing shriek of "SASUKE-KUN!! PLEASE!" shook them awake. Naruto smirked when he realized his friend was winning the fight. "Naruto-kun what are you smiling about" Hinata asked devilishly.

"I'm happy Sasuke's fighting the good fight. He has offically become a hero of the leaf after tonight."

"Just because he can hold out" she said with a hint of laughter. Naruto just nodded, "He's superhuman!"

"Just go back to sleep love, we had a long night."

"Tell me about it" he said just to get a raise out of her. But she gave him a playful smirk and ran her finger down his chest. "Tell me Naruto-kun, can you hold out?" Her hand reached under his pajama pants and grabbed hold of his dick.

"Nope" he said quietly as she gently toyed with him. Hinata rolled ontop of him and took off her sleeping shirt, revealing her breasts to him. "I owe for saving me tonight."

Naruto smirked and put his hands on her ass to lower her panties down. Hinata leaned down and they locked in a kiss. They rolled over so she was on her back and Naruto was ontop of her. "Then lay here like a good girl so I can take my prize" he said then gave her left nipple a small bite, making her squeak.

"Enjoy yourself Naruto-kun."

"You'll enjoy it as much as I will" said Naruto moving his eyebrows up and down for her then kissing her.

* * *

"I'm lonely" Tenten said as she laid down in bed. (An: Does anybody really care? Just making sure you guys are awake.)

* * *

Mitch chuckled when he heard Ino scream down the hall.

"I don't know how he's doing it" Sakura said next to him, staring at the ceiling. "Ino can be very persuasive when it comes to sex."

"Sounds like you know from experience" said Mitch. Sakura's face turned beat red and she hit him in the arm. "No! You pervert! Geez, do you think of anything else but sex?"

"Do you?"

Sakura said nothing as she rolled over facing away from him. He just laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck, making her shudder slightly. "I'm just glad your safe" he said quietly into her ear. "Please don't scare me like that again."

"I won't...I promise" she said as she moved back into his chest.

* * *

Shikamaru had his hair down as he stepped out of the shower. He stepped to the side of the bed where Temari was sleeping. Reaching over to his pants, he pulled out a small box and took the ring out. After many weeks of thinking, he figured it would be best to do it now because Shikamaru didn't know how much longer he may last. He learned his lesson the first time.

Shikamaru climbed into the bed and grabbed Temari's hand. Very gently, he slid the ring onto her finger. He wanted her to be very suprised when she woke up.

* * *

Sakura was leaning against Naruto's counter, dressed in black pajama bottoms and tank top, drinking a cup of coffee when the blond staggered into the kitchen. "Rough night" she quipped, as he reached for a cup of his own. He turned and looked at her then shook his head, even though his pajama bottoms were ripped down one leg.

"You women are all troublesome" said Naruto taking a page out of Shikamaru's book. "Your leverage sucks and it makes us impossible to stay mad at you. Your species sucks."

"Cant live with us, cant live without us" Sakura said shrugging her shoulders.

"Mitch still asleep" he asked after taking a sip of his drink. "No, he's on a mission today."

Naruto nodded and turnd to the fridge just as his father came walking in. "Good morning Naruto, Sakura-chan."

"Morning Dad. What you want to eat, we're feeding an army today." Minato shrugged and looked at the girl infront of him. "I could eat anything" he said. "What do your guests want?"

"I know exactly what I want" Sakura said before she flickered from sight, leaving the two men alone for a moment. They started to take food out of the fridge but Minato smirked and tossed an egg at his son. Naruto caught it quickly and tossed it back, the game eventually made its way into the living room. When Sakura returned with a bag of groceries, Minato was on a wall and Naruto was on the ceiling.

"Great" she said setting the food on the counter. "Now I have to deal with four idiots in this village."

"You have a way of killing the fun" Naruto said, landing on the floor. He smirked when he caught the frying pan aimed for his head. "Nice try!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and started to unload the food. "Well try and help me make food for these people." She picked a packet of flat bread and waved it around. "Sasuke will be happy to see this."

* * *

"Bout time you got out of bed" Naruto said as he filled his plate with many diffrent kinds of food. Sasuke rubbed his face and looked down at the plethora of food before him. "Sakura, is there anyway your cooking could get any better?"

"Don't suck up Sasuke" she said. "There's plenty for seconds." The Uchiha looked relieved as he dug into the eggs.

"Where did you learn to cook like this Forehead?"

"Suprisingly, Mitch" she said. "But I cook it alot better."

"Damn straight" Sasuke mumbled with a mouthful of food. Ino slapped him lightly in the back of the head for his rudeness. "Sasuke-kun. Your on thin ice for last night. Try to civil."

"Yes Ino-chan" he said quietly.

"The great Uchiha is whipped" Shikamaru said as he and an excited looking Temari entered the kitchen. "How troublesome."

By the time the food was done cooking everyone had entered the kitchen. Even Kushina managed to fight past her weak legs to join them. The Namikaze's sat at the island along with Ino and Sasuke. Shikamaru and Temari were in the nearby living room, sitting on the couch they turned around. Sakura on the other hand was leaning against the counter and picking at her food, lost in her head.

"Whats the matter?" Sakura looked up and saw Ino with her hands on her hips. "Just thinking" replied the medic.

"Don't just thinking me Sakura, I know when something is running through your head" Ino scolded. Sakura sighed and stood up straight. "When the guys saved us yesterday, something weird happened when I looked at Mitch."

"You've got to be kidding me" Ino said quietly, as to not let the entire kitchen know Sakura's problems. "You guys just got married-"

"No, no Pig, settle down. When I hugged him some feeling came over me. I don't even know how to explain it. It was just as strong if not stronger then the love I already have for him. I didn't understand."

To her suprise, Ino just started laughing. "What the hell Pig?"

"Sakura, come with me" she giggled and pulled her out of ear shot of the people in the kitchen.

"Care to explain why you've dragged me to an empty hallway? You not going gay on me are you" asked Sakura. Ino's giggling stopped and punched her friend in the arm. "You wish Forehead."

"Please you don't have anything this long" Sakura smirked holding up her hands. Ino scoffed but said nothing. "The reason I pulled you over here was so I could explain that feeling. When being part of the Yamanaka family, part of are body training is to reconize emotions and feelings we get and what they mean."

"Get on with it. I don't want your life's story" teased Sakura. Ino hit her again softly but continued. "Well some times, when a person feels strongly for another we get what we call love. But if you take that a step above love you have, soul-mate. People who are destined to be together. Like you had said, you felt something more than love but it was like that love got a kick in the ass? That was your soul telling your mind and body that he is the one."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, it sounded like gypsy talk to her. Ino caught it and sighed. "Have you ever had a feeling when Mitch was in trouble or hurt?"

The pinkette remembered it in an instant. When she was in the resturaunt. She felt something terrible happen to him. Which Mitch explained was probably when Iwa was extracting Ryusuke from him.

"Yeah."

"Your soul is linked with his Sakura and vice versa. When ever he's away on a mission and you feel lonely. He will know and come back as fast as possible. When ever he's hurt, you will know. And if it comes to it, if one of you die. You will know the second it happens."

"How is that Ino? How can-" Ino stopped her and put a finger over her mouth. "That's just what true love is. Deal with it."

The blond pulled her finger away and walked back into the kitchen leaving Sakura in the hallway. She felt her eyes water slightly but she swallowed it down. 'Mitch come home soon.'

* * *

Rank: A  
Mission: Political bounty/assassination  
Side note: All proceeds go into shinobi's account.

Mitch dropped silently to the grass below him and snuck into the shadows, just as a patrol of samurai came wondering by. He smirked as he ran up the side of the building.

He could definately feel the adrenaline pump through him as he got onto the roof. Infront of him was a man dressed in light armor with a bow on his side. Mitch ran forward quickly and pulled the mans face back. He grabbed the bow and put the string to the mans neck. After twisting the bow, the string caught on the man's chin causing it to circle around, shutting his throat.

The archer choked until his eyes were completely blood shot, after the last breath, Mitch set him down gently and made his way to the next building over. He hit the railing and came to a crouch right infront of the balcony door.

Mitch saw a shadow move on the door and he slapped his back to the wall. The door slid open and a samurai wearing red plating. Mitch held his breath as the samurai stepped to the railing. He pulled a kunai out and snuck up behind him. "Boo!"

The man jumped around only to have Mitch impale him in the face, using both hands to shove it through. As the man fell, Mitch saw something under the plates of his armor. "SHIT!"

The second the man hit the ground, exploding tags within the armor went off. Taking the portion of the building with it. Mitch hit the ground on his back, which knocked the breath out of him. He pushed himself to his feet quickly and found more samurai moving to surround him. "Bastards" he groaned. The doors to the compound opened and his target was being pulled out by a group of body guards. "Oh you are not getting away from me!" Mitch jumped back as a samurai attempted to cut him in two.

He ducked around the man and took off running parallel to them. He threw shuuriken toward them but one of the body guards jumped infront of the stars, saving his targets life. Mitch jumped on the roof above them and hoped to find a spot to cut them off. He turned the corner, just as three arrows embedded themselves in the wall by his head.

Mitch dropped down just as an arrow tore his jounin vest. He landed in a crouch and threw a kunai over his shoulder. It struck another samurai in the armor and bounced off. "Shit" he growled. He flew through a few hand seals and pushed chakra into his eyes. Soon we was seeing his targets aura as he burst from his crouched position. "Chidori!" Mitch smirked as the lightning chirped around him. It was his first time using it in an actualy assassination. Another soldier got in his way, he couldn't break stride, so Mitch shoved it through the mans chest but kept going. The body hung limply from his arm as he shoved it through his targets heart.

Mitch wasted no time pulling his arm from the corpse and taking off from the scene. He ran up down the courtyard and jumped over the wall. After he found a place to relax in the shadows, he tried to remove his jounin vest but found it was stuck.

"What the-?" He looked over his shoulder and saw the color drain from his face. "How the hell didn't I feel this" he asked himself. He tried to pull the arrow out of his right shoulder. "Ooo ow tender" he seethed through his teeth. Mitch shook his head and broke the stem of the arrow. He'd have Sakura take it out when he got home. After slapping a some bandages over the wound, he stood up and headed out of the samurai's home.

* * *

Sakura frowned when she looked down at her husband, who was smiling meekly at her. "Your not mad are you?"

"Why would I be mad" she asked. "I've just been worried sick."

"I know. I had a feeling."

Sakura crossed her arms but gave a small smile. She took a syringe and injected the area around his wound with an anesthetic. Mitch sighed as the pain slowly went away. "Is something wrong" he asked. "I got this weird vibe coming from you. Not like a bad thing but you know. Just looking out for you."

'So he feels it too' she thought and grabbed a pair of separators. "No I'm alright. Thanks for asking any way. Just got alot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Sakura cupped his face with her hand and gave him a kiss. "I'm good honey. Now we got to get this out before it gets infected. I don't want to have to sleep outside of an isolation chamber and you be jacked up on antibiotics all the time."

"Aw, your so kind" said Mitch.

Sakura stuck the separators inside the wound and started to spread her fingers, which made the wound open. She locked the device in place and grabbed a pair of long tweezers from her table. "Ok this may sting."

"Do your worst!"

Sakura shook her head but smiled. He always knew how to make her smile. She stuck the tweezers in and felt him imediately go stiff. His hands gripped the gurney he was on and he made a painful moan. She grabbed the arrow with her tweezers and took a deep breath before pulling it out forcefully.

Mitch screamed slightly and he covered his own mouth. _"OH FUCK! OW, OW, OW!"_

"Calm down you big baby" she laughed taking the separators out. "It's out now, so its time for the best part."

Sakura's hands started to glow green and she held her hands over the cut. Mitch put his head into the bed and laughed. "I love what you do with you hands" he said suggestively.

"Not now I'm at work" she giggled.

"That's like the perfect time. I've always wanted the special nurse treatment" he said turning his head to her. "I got other rounds to make" she said but she gave his healed laceration a light kiss. Her fingers ran down his back lightly making him shiver. "Now go home, get some rest like a good boy, and maybe you'll get a reward later for being such a big guy."

"Can I get a sucker before I go?"

* * *

After Mitch had left, Sakura decided it would be good time to catch her lunch break. She had promised Naruto to bring him some Ichiraku for letting them all stay at his house. She fixed her uniform and headed down the street. Deep in the back part of her mind she was telling herself they had to start wearing scrubs instead of this thing. The looks were bad enough but the clothing itself was even worse.

Sakura ordered to go in the small ramen stand from Ayame and waited outside. She had to give a few men sharp looks when they leered at her and her uniform. After about ten minutes of waiting she was walking towards Tsunade's office with the ramen. Each step started to make her feel woozy. A sudden feeling of dread washed over and she mentally sighed. 'Great, this is the perfect place to get sick!'

Luckily she made it to the Hokage's office without losing her breakfast. Naruto perked up and ran to her, taking the ramen from her hands and setting it on the desk. "You ok Sakura-chan? You don't look so good?"

"I don't feel good" she said, putting her hand over her stomach. Her mouth started to salivate and she looked around the room quickly. She spotted a potted plant and threw up right into the dirt. Both Naruto and Tsunade stared at her with cocked eye brows as she stood up straight.

"Oh thanks everyone for being so concerned" she said sarcastically. "By the way I'm fucking fine!"

Tsunade shrugged and leaned in her seat. "Then you owe me a new plant."

Sakura gave her a look and sat down in seat. Her tongue scraped against her teeth to get the taste off. She took her own bowl and drank some of the broth slowly to ease her stomach. "Did you eat something odd today?"

"No idea" said Sakura. "It was just really random.....again." Before both of them were aware, she was on her feet and out of the door. Tsunade sighed and tapped three times on her desk. A moment later, an ANBU appeared. "Tell the hospital staff that Sakura will not be returning to work because she is ill. She'll return in a few days."

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

Naruto gave his boss a questioning look but she lovingly patted him on the head. "You'll know when your older Naruto-kun."

* * *

Sakura hurried through the small pharmacy going isle to isle. "Come on! Come on! Where the hell are you?"

Soon she found the isle with her target. She purchased a few small boxes and hurried to the counter. Sakura didn't even wait for them to ring up the items, she just threw a wad of bills on the counter and ran out.

Sakura jumped around slightly deciding on a place to go. She wanted to go to the apartment but she wanted a suprise so she ran to the nearest familiar place.

* * *

Ino was standing behind the counter of the flower shop, rather bored. She only had one person come in the entire day which was only for a few moments. She sighed and felt some a small vibration in the ground. Before she could ponder what it was, Sakura came bursting through the door.

"INO! I NEED YOU!"

"Forehead? What's going on?" Sakura ran up to the table and dumped the bag of boxes on it. Ino's eyes widened as she saw the pregnancy tests. "Let's get to work" Sakura said.

* * *

Naruto knocked on Sakura's apartment door, hoping to find out if she was ok. Tsunade had insisted that the woman was fine but Naruto just had to make sure. It was his surogate sister after all. He continued knocking until Mitch opened the door. "What the hell Naruto? I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Is Sakura-chan here?"

"No she's at the hospital place." Naruto shook his head and tried to look inside. "No Tsunade sent her home after she totally lost her lunch in her office."

"She's sick? Where the hell is she then?"

Naruto gave him the how should I know look and pulled him out fo the door. "Well we have to find her fast. I hope she's ok" Naruto said.

"You and me both." Mitch took off toward the hospital and Naruto headed toward the only other place he could think of. He bolted through the streets instead of taking the roofs just to bug the hell out of the villagers. The blond skidded to a halt infront of the small flower shop and entered quickly. Just to have the sound of women screaming blow out his ear drum. Kyuubi started to scream inside his head, obviously being awoken by the ear shattering volume.

**"Kit! Kill it! Kill it!"**

The noise died down as the two women spotted him and Naruto gripped the side of his head. Trying to see if he's head was squirting blood all over the place.

"Naruto? What are you doing here" asked Ino.

"Sakura-chan was sick and I dropped by her house to make sure she was ok. When she wasn't there Mitch and I had a minor freak out and started to try and find her."

"Aw so sweet" Sakura mocked, batting her eye lashes. "But we got it under control Naruto, it isn't normal sickness."

Ino picked up a small stick and chucked it at the male blond. He caught it by the handle and looked down to see a pink smiley face on the handle. "Does the happy face mean your going to live?"

"For nine more months" Ino threw in. Sakura threw her a glare and looked back at Naruto with a serious face. "No Baka! It means I'm pregnant."

Naruto blinked and looked down at the smiley face before looking back at her. In a yellow flash he was at her side, picking her up in a giant bear hug. "Sakura-chan! This is awesome! I can't be believe it! Your going to be a mother!"

Sakura smiled and hugged her big lug of a brother back. "I know! I'm so excited!"

"I call the godmother role" Ino shouted as they did a three way hug. They were all smiling when the door dinged again. They turned to see a tired Mitch, bags under his eyes and all, walking toward them.

"Sakura? Are you ok? Naruto said you were sick and-" The nurse smiled and ran to him. He almost had the compulsion to run but she was too fast. Sakura tackled him to the ground and landed ontop of him, her lips on his.

When they separated Sakura held up a small rod infront of his face. It took a moment for his eyes to focus on the small face, then a second later he gasped. "Your pregnant?" Sakura nodded vigorously. Mitch imediately crashed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her.

Ino stepped over them and went to the door to change the sign to closed. Naruto joined her by the door and was trying not to look at the two making out on the floor. "Everyone's getting older" said Ino. "Seems like yesterday we were in the academy and today Forehead's having a kid."

"Yeah, day's were kinda simpler back then weren't they? I miss being a kid."

"Your still a kid" Ino said making Naruto shrug. He tapped on his chest and smirked. "At heart."

"I can't believe it" they heard Mitch whisper from the floor. Ino moved her head toward the back so they could leave the two to their thing. "Just don't make a mess" she called back, making the two on the floor giggle. Mitch moved a piece of hair out of Sakura's face and smiled.

"We're gonna be parents" he said in a sing-song tone with a large smile. If her smile grew anymore bigger, her face would threaten to tear in half. "You excited" he asked.

"Yes" she breathed into his ear. "Scared as hell but excited."

"I know, same here. Don't worry, your going to make a great mother."

"And your going to make a wonderful father" said Sakura, taking hold of his hand. Mitch squeezed it slightly and kissed her. "Any names" she asked.

"Scrambles the Death Dealer" he said. Sakura's face fell and put her knee in his groin, making his eyes go wide. "Corpse-grinder!"

"Closer" she said pushing with more force. Mitch panicked and started to think as the pressure slowly started to build. "Odeisu! Odeisu!"

Sakura tilted her head to the side and pulled her knee away. "I like it. Where did you come up with that?"

"Movie" he breathed. "Guy was a total badass. Please, don't do that again. I want more kids."

Sakura kissed his cheek and smiled. "Fine. Odeisu if it's a boy." Mitch nodded and wrapped his arms around her again. "Now why don't we celebrate" he said biting her lip.

* * *

"I'm going to have a family to support" Mitch explained to Sasuke. "I'll do whatever you need me to."

Sasuke looked acrossed from his desk with a small smirk. "I was actually wondering when you would show up. Looks like I owe the dobe some money. I thought you'd be here in a couple more months."

"So your going to let me in?"

"Nope. You have to test like everyone else." Mitch nodded and picked up some files from the desk. "We have trailes every two weeks" explained Sasuke. "Most of the time nobody passes. I hope you got it in you."

"Have I let you down yet?"

"No but don't make me have to hose you off the testing field" Sasuke said with a stern tone. "Not only that but Sakura would castrate me if you were killed."

"I'll leave it in my will to have your balls placed on my casket" Mitch said sarcastically. He took a pen off Sasuke's desk and exited his office, leaving the seething man alone. 'Why does everyone always take my pen?'

Mitch filled out the paperwork necessary to take the exams and gave it to the receptionist. The woman gave him a weary look that made him sigh. "When is the next exam date?"

"Next week on Wednesday. Here is the sign in sheet" she said handing him a clipboard. He looked down the names and saw a few people he knew. Shikamaru was there and so was the Inuzaku. "What do the exams consist of exactly?"

"It's basically a match between the participent and two appoint EAU opperatives. And the match lasts exactly sixty seconds. If you put up a good enough fight and dont die, your accepted. If you lose or don't put up a fight at all. You fail. Uchiha-san and a couple other council members are the judges."

Mitch nodded and headed for the door. He had to train harder then ever. Now he had to find a new sparing partner now that Sakura was pregnant. In a months time she would be taken off the active roster anyway. It made him feel better that the only bad thing he had to look forward to were the mood swings. When it came to Sakura those could be fatal.

* * *

Naruto couldn't miss it. It was something he could either laugh at Mitch about later or congradulate him. So far, Shikamaru and Kiba were excepted by the judges. It was no suprise to him. They were that level before they died before. Although the blond felt bad for Kiba. Akamaru was taken off his clans active roster and made a training dog. But Kiba got one that Akamaru personally trained. Naruto would have to ask the name later. They were a pretty good combination.

The Kage to be got a pretty good chuckle with when the guy after Kiba got his ass handed to him. As they were calling Mitch out to the field, Naruto felt a hand come on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sakura sitting down next to him.

"How did you get back here" he asked mischieviously. "This is a restricted area."

"I'm an S class nin" she said. "I can sneak past a few chuunin."

"Well since your here sit down and enjoy the ass beating" he laughed. Sakura scoffed and put her feet up on the areana rail. "He'll do fine."

Down on the areana floor, two EAU entered the field and Mitch walked out on the other side. He looked confident and was dressed in all black. His shirt sleeves were ripped off and he had a black vest on that wasn't jounin regulated. His forehead protector was tied to his head and a couple of knives were on his sides.

"Anytime your ready" Sasuke said. The refree nodded toward him and then looked at the competitors.

"EAU are you ready?" The masked people nodded and drew their weapons.

"Mitch are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be!" His hands reached for his knives but they stopped on the hilts.

"This fight will last for sixty seconds. Both sides give you best.....GO!"

* * *

**Yessss Mitch is joining the EAU. But what comes after that? I know haha. So just know fo sho that the two of them are having a kid. **

**For now, Dueces  
Blood Rain**


	17. Hell's Army

**I'm gonna say right now that I don't think I wrote this chapter really well. I had major writers block and I fought through it instead of waiting so it feels blah to me. If you actually decide to read this, please let me know if it is alright or complete shit.**

The EAU jumped to the side just as the two knives shot passed them and embedded themselves into the areana wall. Mitch leaned back one of them started to slash at him with a broad katana. He ducked under the next horizontal slash and grabbed the mans arm.

Mitch was about to counter but he had to dive to the side to avoid the other man coming at him. He rolled to his feet and blocked the katana user again. His knee flew up but the EAU blocked with his own. Mitch felt an impact in his ribs and he was sent flying across the field.

He rolled to a stop and saw the EAU with the katana coming out of the sky. He reached behind him and pulled out a smaller blade. The katana came down just as he raised it up. The blade shattered but it delayed the EAU enough for him to flip him on the ground.

Mitch got to his knees just in time to see one of them going through hand seals. "Shit!" Wood shot out of the ground and wrapped around his foot. Mitch made some hand seals of his own and his hand lit up with chirping lightning a second later. He smashed the wood around his ankle and took off toward the EAU. To keep the tunnel vision down to a minimum he activated his eyes and saw the mans aura disappear but his body remained. His chidori smashed through the wood clone, shattering it to pieces. Mitch turned around and dodged a wooden spear aimed for his chest.

'Thirty seconds' he thought. Before Mitch could think of what to do, both EAU were back on him. The katan a user was definately the offensive while the wood user was support.

Up in the stands both Sakura and Naruto gripped their seats when they saw Mitch put his attack through Tenzou's chest. "How did he know that was a clone?"

"I think it has something to do with eyes Ryusuke gave him. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to use chidori" said Sakura. Naruto smirked and leaned back in his seat. "He's got this but lets see. Yamato always had tricks up his sleeve."

Mitch was forced to block the katana another time but felt the heat coming off the metal. He cocked his head to the side and saw that he was surrounded by the katana user. After a few seconds he realized their were no sounds coming from the crowd.

"I know who's behind that mask" he said giving the man a grin. He now knew he had no chance of winning this fight. The only way to win was hold down til the end of the sixty seconds. Mitch put his hands into a tiger seal and focused his chakra. "Kai!"

The genjutsu shattered around him and he was struck to the ground with a thick piece of wood. Yet again, Mitch found himself on the ground. This strike definately broke something in his face. He felt his lip drooping as he pushed himself to his feet. "Ten seconds" he mumbled.

Itachi spun the blade in his hands and threw it at him. Mitch moved to the side to avoid it and threw a few shuriken his way. Wood erupted from the ground and turned Mitch world into darkness.

Outside of the wood prison they heard the impact of the wood expanding inside. Sakura let out a little yelp and she knew there was no space left inside for anyone to survive. The wood pulled apart revealing a man sized hole in the ground where Mitch should have been.

Sakura watched as Mitch flew out of the ground behind Tenzou and brought his elbow down into the back of the wood users head. The man was sent to the ground and Itachi whipped around with a kunai. It swiped directly acrossed Mitch's neck, squirting blood over the ground. The momentum from the move caused Mitch to fall passed Itachi and to the ground.

"Three seconds" he gurgled. He crawled his way over to Itachi's pant leg, with a kunai in his hands. Tenzou was laid out on the ground but he managed to make a hand seal. The ground shot up into his abdomen. He grunted as it came out of his back.

In the last second, he jammed his kunai into Tenzou's ankle. A whistle blew and Mitch felt the ground retract from his body.

"Are you ok" asked Itachi leaning down next to him.

"Never better" he moaned rolling onto his back, just as Sakura got to him. Mitch managed to look at the hole and saw it wasn't as bad as he thought. The laceration in his neck wasn't life threatening.

The medics and Sakura ran to his side and started to check his wounds. "You fucking baka! Do you have any idea how worried I was? I'm going to heal these wounds just to fuck you up again!"

Mitch ruffled her hair and looked up at Naruto and Sasuke who were approaching. "Did I pass?"

"You did better than I thought you were going to" Sasuke admitted. "You did fine. Especially against my brother."

"I rather enjoyed it. You've improved so much in a year" said Naruto. "Your going to be a great member of the EAU." The blond lowered his hand and helped Mitch to his feet.

"He shouldn't be standing" said one of the medics.

_"Blow it out your ass. I'm fine"_ Mitch said waving them off. "It'll take more then a stick and a few cuts to take me out."

Sakura rolled her eyes and hit him in the back of the head. "You could have been seriously hurt doing this!"

"But it had to be done" her husband said. "Besides don't you think it was about time for both of us to be remotely on the same playing field?"

"I can still kick your ass" she said.

"Not with a baby on board" Naruto said. "Like I told Tsunade, in one more month your off active duty and are on leave to have your kid." Mitch nodded and stuck his tongue out at her. "Yeah and no funny stuff either" he added.

"Alright quiet" Sasuke said. "The judges have decided."

A man in his late fifties stood up where a few of the council members sat. He cleared his throat and began to talk. "Walsh Mitch! After speaking it over with the council, we have decided that you be granted EAU status. You may have lost your match but you displayed great courage against people that out classed you. You even managed to injure one of them with a minor concussion. It is this attitude and strength that has given you this title."

The audience clapped and Mitch took a small bow before being led away by Sasuke. "Welcome to the Elite" he said. Mitch nodded slowly and focused on his steps. "What's broken in my face" he asked Sakura.

"A small area of the jaw, thats why your lip is falling like that. I kinda wanna play with it" she said poking the flopping lip with her finger. He smiled the best he could and slapped her hand away. "Knock it off lady! I just got out of a fight!"

"We have to get him fitted" Sasuke said. "And I'm sorry Mitch, I kinda already put in weapons request for you." The Uchiha leaned in and whispered into his ear. "It may come in handy if what you told us about your condition is true."

Mitch nodded and put his other arm around Sakura. "I just want to take a nap" he groaned into her hair.

"In a little while you baka."

"But I'm your baka" he and kissing her cheek. "Let's get this over with Sasuke. I want to go home."

* * *

Naruto walked back into the office where he found his father and Tsunade chatting casually. When the door shut, Minato turned around and stood up. "I think we're ready" he said. "The soon we start the better. I'm sorry Tsunade-chan, but we're going to have to wait on the Kage training."

The woman sighed and put her head on the desk. "When does Tsuande get a break? First becoming a Kage now I can't get away." Minato mouthed "Drama queen" to Naruto and wrapped his arms around his shoulder.

"We have to find Mitch and Ryusuke so we can get started. But that bastard seems to have fallen off the face of the earth, so if he cant find us, I'm going to have to teach the both of you."

"You and me will have to start off today alone. Mitch had his EAU test today. He needs a day to rest."

Minato nodded and they both left the office to got to a training field so they could start. "So what exactly are you going to teach us" Naruto asked.

"How to ascend. We will go over it for a few sessions before we try to accomplish this feat. It's important Naruto that you ascend only when necessary. We can't have you losing yourself to the power."

"But if I'm light how bad will that affect me? I mean, how can something that represents light lose itself in power?"

Minato grinned at the question. It was a truely hard concept to explain. Unless you feel it for yourself. "Your heart will become to pure. No human is meant to have a heart that innocent. If you lose yourself, you'll become more pure then a newborn child, which upsets a balance. Not only that it will affect your personality greatly. Ever heard of the phrase, nice guys finish last?"

Naruto nodded. "Well you'll be the living example of it. These abilities are not to be used outside of the valley of death. That is the only place where you can use them without your brain being affected."

"Why does it matter where we are? Other than the location it's not diffrent than Suna."

"Because thats where the dead go Naruto" Minato explained. "In this world or the other there is human conscience written into the elements. In the valley of death there is nothing. Here human's are either good or bad sometimes in the middle. In the valley of death your nothing."

"So with the worlds its an influence of good or evil where as the valley there's nothing. No good or bad?"

"Precisely" Minato said with a smile. "While you become Mr. goody tooshoes, Mitch will become a mad man. There may be times when you'll have to calm him down. Evil and insanity will always grip hard than good. It will grab him and try to pull him down into eternal darkness. You both hold too much good and evil for one human to handle. There's a possiblity that you may even hear voices in your head, telling you what to do."

"Fuck" muttered Naruto. "And I thought all I had to worry about was Kyuubi."

"Don't worry about him. I designed the seal so the only way he can get out is if you let him out" said Minato. "These voices will be diffrent. I had to deal with one before I died. It was the last voice I listened to before I sealed the demon inside of you. It was the one that convinced me that you were the only one I could seal the demon away in."

Minato took a deep breath and let it come out slow. The voice he hated most of all. It told him what he should do, it influenced him too greatly. Naruto sat down in the grass next to his father and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Dad, we'll pull this off. I don't want any of my children to have this kind of destiny."

"Good dream" said Minato. But it didn't come out as encouragingly as he wanted. After all, there were no odds of winning in this fight. You die and if you by some chance win, you seriously lucked out.

* * *

"It feels so good" Mitch moaned as Sakura healed his wounds. "I could get addicted to the way you treat me, my beautiful wife."

Sakura smirked and toyed with his limp lip. "I love you too my husband." Mitch tried to move the lip but it still slacked. "I hope this isn't permanent" he grumbled.

"You need to give it time to recover. It'll be fine. If it does stay that way, we can just cut it off. Snip snip snip." Mitch glared at his wife, who started to laugh at the hard look. "I'm playing!"

She applied more chakra to her hand and held it above his jaw, her fingertips ran acrossed his skin softly. "Daddy likes" he moaned. "I think the only way this could be better is if you were naked."

"That could be arranged" she said with a playful tone. Just as she grabbed the hem of her shirt there was a knock at the door.

"Cock-blockers" she hissed as she glared at him with the "your mine" look. Mitch returned the look and gave her a wink as she went to open the door.

"Oh Naruto, what a pleasant suprise" she said though the word pleasant was said with much distain. "What can we do for you?"

**"This is like the tenth time we've been inturupted!"** Sakura agreed with her inner when she realized that they were the only known couple in Konoha that was inturupted before, during, or after they're sessions.

"I have to talk to Mitch for a moment" he said in a serious tone. "In private, only for a minute."

Sakura looked at Mitch with an annoyed face but he gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded and headed off into the bedroom. More importantly, swaying her hips to tell him she'll be waiting. "What can I do ya for?"

"Well, we're starting our training. And theres a few things I need to fill you in on." Naruto pulled out a list he wrote down of everything they needed to discuss, most importantly the personality changes. Both didn't like the idea of them changing, but in the end there was nothing they could do.

"If I become a total asshole, slap me."

"Will do" Naruto said with a grin. They both sat in silence for a moment before Naruto spoke up again. "We're getting back to it at noon tomorrow, be there."

Mitch nodded as Naruto stood up and exited the apartment. The man was imediatley on his feet and walking to the bedroom. He opened the door and found his wife naked under the bed sheets.

* * *

Naruto walked onto the training field the next day attaching a wrist guard to himself. He had no idea what to prepare for so he had on his jounin vest and normal shinobi wear. When he arrived at the spot, he found Mitch already sitting in the grass, wearing the same attire with a katana just above his left shoulder.

"Your early" Naruto said. Mitch nodded and stood up. "Didn't want to be late for this."

Mitch made sure head forehead protector was on his head was secure. "What do you think we're going to have to do today?"

"No idea." There was a moment before Minato appeared in the field in a yellow flash. "Good your both on time."

Before either of them could say a word, a figure raised out of Mitch and Naruto's crossed shadows. "Since we're getting started" the shadow said.

"Ryusuke, nice for you to join us" Minato said in a dark tone. "Where exactly have you been?"

"Around and about" the ex angel said with a strange grin. "It's good to be alive again."

"I'm sure" Mitch said. "How's the raping?"

"Cant rape the willing" Ryusuke retorted. "Now let's get down to buisness. Minato, could you enlighten us on what we're going to do today."

Minato smirked and tapped on his shoulder. "Today we learn something you both will eventually need to learn if you come into contact with any other beings."

Ryusuke rolled his eyes and moved his hand for Minato to continue. "Today we learn Latin."

"Oh fuck" said Mitch, remembering what little high school education he had. "Not Latin please! I'll stick with english, screw that Latin shit!"

Minato laughed. "I see you have a basic background in the language."

"Unfortunately" Mitch groaned.

"Well let's get started. We'll start with simple words then move onto sentences."

They sat in the grass for what felt like hours. Mitch and Naruto were both gripping their brains by the end of the first half hour. By the end of the second hour, both were drooling. "Alright just one more word and you two can grab some lunch then we'll get into the physical stuff."

"Thank you" Naruto mouthed to the sky before sitting up. "Lay it on us."

_"Morbus."_

Mitch's eyes shot open. _"Morbus? Where is that familiar?"_

"It means sickness" Minato said looking at Mitch. "Or disease."

Mitch tuned Minato out as the words whispered through his head once again. They didn't stay in his head as he suddenly blurted them out. "Morbus, morsus, mortifera, mors mortis! What do those mean!?"

_"Disease, Bite, Deadly things, and Death"_ Minato said. "Why do you ask?"

"The day Naruto and Hinata left for their honeymoon, me and Sakura were eating lunch and I saw two hooded figures, they were whispering those words to me."

"Hooded figures" asked Ryusuke. "You were visited by the Premonitions."

"Great" Minato said rolling his eyes. "Them."

"Who are them" Naruto asked.

"The Premonitions are angelic beings that see the fortell the future. If something is going to happen, they warn a person involved. Sometimes through a dream, but in your case the two decided to show up personally. You could be in big trouble."

Mitch grimanced at the thought. He already knew of a disease he had. But what did the rest mean?

"I guess its about time to break for lunch" Minato said taking a look into the sky. "Meet back here and two hours and we'll see how you two fair." Both the teachers looked at eachother and nodded before disappearing to plan the rest of the days events. Mitch got up and helped Naruto to his feet.

"Got plans?"

"Unfortunately" Naruto said with a sly grin. "Cause I would just love to spend time with you all day."

"Yeah yeah, I get it Jerk. Go get some." Naruto took off but Mitch smirked and called out, "Remember to eat!"

Mitch shunshined away and arrived on the balcony of his apartment. Not bothering to use the front door today, he just entered through the sliding glass and found Sakura cleaning the place up. His stereo system on full, blasting some Sepultura.

Sakura was cleaning out the wooden cupboards when she felt a pair of hands grab her sides. She yelped and turned around quickly to throw a punch but Mitch's hand caught her fist. "Nice moves" he shouted over the music. Sakura hit him in the arm with her palm and turned down the stereo. "You done already" she asked looking at the clock. Mitch shook his head, "Lunch break. I just wanted to see what my lovely lady was doing." He gave her an innocent smile, making her smile and roll her eyes.

"I went to see Tsunade today" she said, putting a hand over her womb. "It's official now. We got a kid on the way!"

_"Just one short falcon punch away from being free" _Mitch cackled to himself but he shut up when he felt his wife's killing intent spike. "It was a joke! I would never do such a thing!"

Sakura crossed her arms and her glare intensified. Mitch swallowed and looked for a place to escape from her but he was cornered and doomed. "Ok, there was only that one time but the kid still came out alright. You can't blame me! I was only seven! I didn't know what I was doing! Please don't kill me!"

Sakura disappeared and he felt her behind him, by the time he turned around, her fist was in his face. He shrunk away from the punch and squeaked. Sakura gave an evil laugh. "I love to watch you plead for your life."

Mitch rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. He had about another hour left before he left for the remainder of their training. "So what do you want to do for an hour?" The tone in his voice was suggestive but Sakura knew him too well and picked up on it instantly. She picked up a bucket and tossed it to him. "Start on the bathroom" she said with an sinister smile.

"But the bathroom hates me" he said meekly. Sakura put her hands on her hips and pointed to the room. Even before he walked in he heard its erie voice. _"Geeeet oooouuuuttttt!" _He moaned and made his way forward, knowing exactly his day was gonna be exactly like what he was cleaning.

* * *

"What do you think the Premonitions were about" Minato asked Ryusuke over his dango. The ex-angel shrugged and took a bite of his tempura. "I'll see if I can look in on it. If the Premonitions show themselves personally to a brother than something big is going to happen that can effect more then just him. The world may be on the way to utter destruction. Whatever this disease they're talking is, I'm sure it's no good."

"So we may have an epidemic on our hands? Great. Hopefully Tsunade will be able to cook something up to cure it."

"If we're lucky" Ryusuke added. They sat in silence for a few moments before Ryusuke spoke up again. "We have to be very careful, Minato. This ascension training can cause someone to go crazy."

"You mean Mitch?"

"I mean both of them. Let's face it, your son is too nice and Mitch is evil enough as it is. If they ascend too much this could become a major problem."

"Well, I have a plan for Naruto" Minato said. "Think of it this way, if he succumbs to the light then we can always use Kyuubi. His chakra would be enough to reverse the process done to him and make him a little bit darker. On the other hand I have no idea what to do for Mitch to bring him back to the light."

"We're going to have to tred carefully on that one. It's hard to get along with him when he's pissed off as it is."

"No the brother of darkness works diffrently from that" explained Minato. "While you can add on the increased aggitation is his lack of other emotions. It will be hard for him to be happy at all. If the darkness consumes him, he will become a very dangerous man to be around."

"Just tell me what I need to do" said Ryusuke. "Your the teacher here, I'm just the other-worldly helper."

"Well first what we have to teach them to do is get in alignment. Get them in touch with their inner colors."

* * *

Naruto was smiling when Mitch showed back up. The man looked worn and his clothes were slightly wet. "Got a little crazy huh" Naruto giggled.

"Ha ha" Mitch growled and plopped down in the grass. "She made me clean the bathroom. Like I don't have enough to do today."

Naruto laughed and clamped a hand on his partners shoulders, "I don't think we'll have to worry about you going home sore today, you big baby."

"On the other hand you both will be very very mentaly sore."

They both turned around and saw Ryusuke walking from the tree line with a sick grin on his face. "Minato went back to see if he could get his sweety's legs working properly again. She's still in a funk after the revival" the man explained. "Now lets get to business. We're going to right into ascending and it's going to be mentally difficult at first. From what Minato has told me, it's more then just thinking happy or dark thoughts."

The two men looked at each other and shrugged. "Quit beating around the bush" Naruto said. "We have a village to defend so we're in a little bit of a rush to get this done."

Ryusuke threw him an annoyed glare for the inturruption but continued. "You need to make your entire being light and dark. Naruto you will have to get rid of all your anger, all your hatred, and embrace peace and all that bullshit. Knowing that war can bring peace is a necessary evil and the most gentle man can kill thousands to make that peace a reality. Let the light consume you and make you pure."

Naruto nodded, thinking that the task as alot easier then Ryusuke made it out to be. "Mitch, you will have to accept all your anger and hate and make it your entire being. War is in your blood, don't fight it, but know what your fighting for."

Ryusuke looked them both in the eye and he had a small frown. "You both will tear eachother apart until you come to terms with what you are, till you come full circle."

"What are we" asked Mitch.

"Gods" Ryusuke said. "Gods of Peace and War."

* * *

The training progressed for five days, each day both men would become mentally exaughsted. It was more then just finding your inner light or darkness. It was finding yourself in all of it. Both of them thought they had a good idea on their characters before the training started. It was both scary and uplifting for them. Naruto had been the first to point out something about himself that he didn't know. How his feelings toward the ninja life were dwindiling. How much he desired for the way of life to end and peace to come to everyone.

Mitch had been taken aback by the comment. Naruto loved being a shinobi. He couldn't view Naruto being anything else. "Then why do you continue on" Minato asked on the third day. "If you hate the way the shinobi live, why do continue to be one."

"Because if no one fights for peace, war will just continue, plunging the world into further darkness. If I'm a shinobi, I can attempt to make that peace."

Mitch rolled his eyes at the comment which was not missed by either teacher. "How do you feel about that Mitch?"

"Peace can only be achieved through violence" Mitch answered. "It's the way the world works. Peace is always a false reality. It's all fear and fear can lead stupid people to do stupid things. In the end, peace is shattered to war again. Too achieve a true peace, there can be no fear, and there will always be a sense of fear."

"Combining the worlds will bring that true peace" Naruto added.

"Which is what we fight for" Mitch said ending the their explinations.

"You both are learning" Minato said with a smile. "I couldn't have put it better myself. But you need to push it further. Loathing the ninja way and violence is a good start for you Naruto. Use it to fuel your inner light."

"And Mitch, relish in the violence. Find it calming. Know that through blood you will bring peace."

Both nodded and continued to concentrate. It wasn't until the seventh day when Minato and Ryusuke returned from lunch and found a horrifying sight. Both Naruto and Mitch sat cross legged facing eachother, the ground around them almost formed a Yin and Yang symbol on the ground by the pure chakra they were giving off.

Minato started to panic, he hadn't expected them to get this far in such a short time. If they kept going on like this they could lose themselves. The closer the two got, the raw power rolling off them grew stronger. Ryusuke was almost overwhelmed, he was having trouble moving forward. His body felt heavy and he wanted to back up about three hundred yards.

The ex-kage pushed forward and fell next to them. Both of their eyes opened when they heard him fall. Minato gasped because Naruto's eyes were golden yellow and Mitch's were pitch black.

"Dad?"

"Cancel the concentration" Minato choked out. He didn't know why his body was acting as it was to the chakra. Maybe it was because his powers of light were gone now that Naruto had taken his place. Both men shrugged and their features began to diminish.

"Why did you make us stop" Mitch said crossing his arms. "I thought we were getting some where?"

Minato blinked. Where they not aware that they had already partially ascended? "What do you mean? You guys were basically there!"

"I didn't feel anything" Naruto said scratching his chin. "Are you sure?"

"Look at Ryusuke!"

They both looked behind Minato and saw the man laying face down in the field, trying to catch his breath. "You two were overloading the area with raw power and chakra. That's dangerous, I thought I told you two to do this when I was around!"

"Oops" Mitch said with a shrug. Minato gave him a glare.

"You two have made alot of progress" Minato said. "Take the rest of today and tomorrow off. Spend some time with your wives or something."

Mitch stood up and shrugged. "Whatever" he said before flickering from sight. Naruto followed suit soon after but not before throwing his father a irritated glance. "That was a close one" Minato said to the man who crawled closer to him.

"What would have happened if that had esculated?"

"Konoha would have been annihilated. We have to tell them next time not to continue with out us around. If we're not there to control the situation when they ascend, the village will be gone. Until they can learn to control the amount of chakra they draw, we can't have them ascending this close to the village."

Ryusuke looked towards the treeline and looked at the darkness where the leaves were so thick the sun couldn't deliver its rays. "I hope we get to that soon because I have a bad feeling."

* * *

"What do you mean your taking me off already" Sakura cried angrily. Tsunade rolled her eyes at the out burst and held her hand out. "Your badge Sakura! I'm in no mood to argue with you!"

Sakura's head hung low as she gave the Hokage her hospital pass. "Your two months along Sakura, I'm sorry, but you have to take it easy. There's a child in there thats going to need alot of special care."

Sakura nodded but she didn't understand how she was going to get along with nothing to do. She could see why she was taking off the active shinobi roster, but hospital work? She was going to go insane.

"You know, if you grow too bored. You can always come in here. Since Naruto is busy with his training, I have no one in here to keep me company anymore."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I think I'd like that shishou."

"Besides I'd like to watch my grand kid grow" the Godaime said with a wide smile, which only brightened Sakura's more. The pinkette left the office soon afterwards to return home. She placed a hand on her womb when she was walking, wondering if it was a boy or girl growing inside of her.

She was a little miffed that Tsunade wouldn't tell her the gender but the Godaime said she would thank her for not saying so later. Sakura was about to unlock the apartment door but found it already open.

She carefully opened the door and found Mitch laying on the couch with his hand on his head. Sakura smiled lightly. He had been emotionally drained the last couple days of training. It was causing him alot more stress then he let on.

"Hey" she said sitting in a chair across from him. Mitch's eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to look at her. "Hey back" he said with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I think a childrens show would be too complicated for me at this point" he said, laughing a bit at his own joke. "It hurts to think."

"Well that should be normal for you" said Sakura with an innocent look that made Mitch roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Your cute I get it. Har har."

She giggled and plopped down on his legs. "Tsunade-sama took me off the rosters and hospital duty today."

"Hospital duty? Really? I knew the rosters would be obvious but no work at the hosptial? Your going to go insane being stuck in here."

"True but guess what" she said crawling close to his face so her nose was touching the edge of his. "You have to deal with me."

"Someone's gotta get you pickles, ice cream, and laundry detergent when you crave it" he said slyly.

Sakura gave him a face but laid her head on his chest. "Your comfortable."

"Only for you."

The pinkette smiled and grabbed his hand. "I'm going to take a nap."

Mitch nodded and kissed the top of her pink hair. "I'll join you."

* * *

Naruto's eyes were fighting to stay open as he and Hinata laid quietly in bed. He was running his fingers through her hair and was tickling her slightly. The blond laid his head on the headboard of the bed and shut his eyes.

There was a wet trickle on the back of his head that was becoming an annoyance. He opened his eyes and saw he was in his mindscape, and there were loud booming sounds being heard. 'Kyuubi?' Naruto got to his feet and started running down the sewer passage ways until he came to the demons chamber.

Where the bars of the cage should be was a giant steel blast door and the sounds of something ramming them could be heard from inside. "KYUUBI!"

The booming stopped for a moment before they started to pick up again. Naruto faintly could hear Kyuubi yelling his name.

He started to run to the blast door but fire erupted from the sewer waters, sending him to the floor. Naruto got to his knees and spat the water out. His hair was infront of his eyes but he could see the figures infront of him perfectly.

A foot connected with his face, making him collapse into the water again. Normally such a hit would wake him up, but this didn't cause his outer body to react. Although the pain was real.

"Naughty naughty blondie" said the womans voice. "Cant let you release your little fox friend."

Naruto opened his eyes despite the searing pain under his right eye and saw the black haired woman standing over him. Her blue eyes had a hint of red in them and she giggled.

"That's enough Jane" said Lu's voice from by the door. "Beat the shit out of him when or if he gets out of here."

Jane looked back at Naruto and rolled her eyes, showing her obvious dislike for the situation. "Your lucky blondie."

Naruto staggered to his feet and was able to get a lock on his two enemies. "How are you two in my mind?"

"A question I'm not going to answer" Lu said. "Despite what you think. I'm always in your head and in the head of everyone you know. So don't take this as a suprise."

Naruto shot them both a glare before backing up slightly. "I thought she was dead."

"I'm a demon" she said. "I can't die by a mortal means."

The blond backed his way toward the passage way but his path ended up being blocked by three versions of him. Each one had glowing red eyes and they obviously didn't like him. Naruto growled and looked back at Lu.

"My demons can't really hold their own form in a mind so they just take the image of the person they're possesing. Comes in handy really."

"What are you doing in my head?"

"Making sure Kyuubi here didn't get to warn you" Jane said with small grin. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what she meant. "Shit" he said lowly. He had to get out and fast.

_"2 minutes to midnight, to kill the unborn in the womb!"_ Lu sang the old Iron Maiden song and leaned against the sealed cage. Then he looked at Naruto and raised two fingers. "Two minutes to escape and raise the alarm. This is test one Namikaze. Don't fail everyone this early."

"No problem" Naruto growled. Water shot up from the floor and Lu's view was blocked. When the water hit the floor, Naruto was gone and the three demons bodies, minus their heads were falling to the water.

"Very good Namikaze. Let's see how well you play the game."

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open and he lept from his bed. Hinata had barely anytime to open her eyes before he was gone. Naruto burst from the front door of his house and pushed all his speed. His lungs burned as his feet picked up the pace. 'One minute thirty' he thought as he rounded on the Hokage tower. There were only three places to issue an alarm in the village. Hokage tower, EAU headquaters and ANBU offices. The tower was the closest one to his home and he saw a light on in Tsunade's office. At forty five seconds, the blond shot through the Hokage's window, showering the office with broken glass.

"Naruto! I-" but her word went unheaded as he tore the book shelf from the wall to where a little red button was located and smashed it. "They're. Here" he gasped as he collapsed to his knees to catch his breath.

In the streets below them, a siren wailed. People of the village immediately started to pour from their homes and make their way for the nearest bunker within the village. It didn't take long for the village to mobilize and soon every ninja was outside the Hokage's office. "Naruto! Are you sure!?"

The clock above her head struck midnight and the sounds of inhuman screaming filled the night air. The rest of the windows of the office shattered and Naruto pulled the Godaime down to sheild her from the blast. "Yeah I'm sure Baa-chan."

He helped her to her feet quickly. "Get to a bunker. We'll hold them off, just keep the civilians safe."

Before Tsunade could respond they both heard clapping. Turning to her desk, Lu was sitting in her chair with his feet on the desk. "Excellent hustle Naruto. A minute and seventeen seconds. Not bad."

"Who are -" started Tsunade raising her fist in a threatening manner but Naruto's arm blocked her path. "Enough games! What do you want?"

Lu smirked and avoided the question. The answer was already known and very obvious. "In four minutes, my forces will attack. Their objective will be to massacre the villages in the bunkers."

Both Naruto and Tsunade's eyes widened. "You fucking bastard" Naruto growled.

"You will hold them off for ten minute battle, where you will have exactly fifteen minutes to rest afterwards before my entire army attacks with the same objective. You will fight that for four minutes."

"What is this like a time trial!?"

"Three minutes and forty five seconds Namikaze." Lu made a whipping noise and action with his hand and threw himself out of the window. Both shinobi wasted no time following him and hitting the ground at the foot of the tower below, where the ninja were waiting.

"Hokage-sama! Whats going on?"

"In three minutes and thirty seconds we will be attacked" Tsunade yelled. "All shinobi fall back to protect the bunkers!"

"Who are we engaging" yelled someone in the back. Naruto sighed and figured it would be better to tell them now.

"We're fighting Hell! Demon's will be here in three minutes to attack the civilians!"

Naruto blinked when he saw no uproar, everyone had a look of determination on their faces. Most nodded and without a word spoken, they all took off for the bunker entrance. Naruto was glad there was no uprising from the crowd for the moment. There was always the possibility of after but for now, the shinobi knew what they had to do.

"Hey Naruto!" The blond turned to the side and saw Shikamaru landing next him with his EAU helmet in his hands. "What exactly is going on? This is an unprovoked attack!"

"They're here to test us."

"Whose us?"

"Me and Naruto" came Mitch's voice as he landed infront of them. He looked around and saw about two thousand shinobi blocking the way to the entrance, not only that but the couple hundred above the mountain.

Before Shikamaru could answer another question the rest of the Rookie 12 minus Sakura showed up around them. "Alright" Naruto said. "We have about a minute and twenty seconds left! We're going to fight a wave for ten minutes with a fifteen minutes rest inbetween then we will face the full army of Hell for another four minutes."

"Why the times" asked Mitch. Naruto groaned and shrugged. "I don't know Lu just gave me a set of times."

Another piercing shriek filled the night sky which sent a chill down all their spines. They could tell that wasn't just one thing making that sound. Naruto rounded on Mitch and pulled him to the side. "We have to try to ascend on the last wave. We can hold off this force for the ten minutes but against an entire army, we have to try!"

"I couldn't agree more."

Naruto looked around and noticed that both their wives were missing. Mitch seemed to pick up on it and pointed to the bunkers. "Hinata offered to look after Sakura. She can't be doing much since she's prego."

Naruto blanched. "Nice way of putting it."

"Plus I told her outright taht she wasn't in this battle. She agreed but she fought me the entire way here."

Naruto was about to respond when large explosion tore at their eardrums. "What the fuck is that" they heard someone yell. Naruto turned around and saw a monsterous beast about fifteen feet tall running toward them. Behind it was a small army of demons they could barely pick out. They seemed to blend into the darkness perfectly.

The beast was huge. Muscles covered its entire body and it had a bone plated, elongated head. It's teeth were definately nearing the two foot mark and it looked pissed. Kunai and shuriken in the mass hundreds were hurled at the creature but the metal just bounced off.

Naruto quickly made a hand seal and made three bunshins. They started to spin chakra in his hand until they formed a Rasenshuriken. He got a running start and threw the howling jutsu at the beast. It seemed to smile and raised its arm at the uncoming attack. The jutsu slammed into the monster and it was consumed in the explosion.

Many shinobi in the area started to cheer but they were silenced when the beast ran out of the smoke, it's destroyed arm hanging at its side. Red tendrils were sticking out of the stump and they were moving around. It swung it's arm and the tendrils shot out toward them.

Mitch was able to dodge the attack but a shinobi behind him was not so lucky. The thing wrapped around his body and constricted him. It crushed him until there was nothing left but mush. The tendril pulsed red before every part of the late shinobi except for the clothes were absorbed into it. He followed it back to the beast and saw that the blood from the other shinobi captured were regenerating the arm.

"Oh fuck!"

Mitch rolled back just as another one of those dark demons came down on him. The sword impacted the ground and he got to his feet, charging forward. His kunai cut into the demon, making it scream. Mitch pulled the blade out of its side and threw it to the ground. "At least these things die normally" he said as it dissapated into the ground.

"Let everyone else focus on the other ones" Naruto yelled. "We have to take down that thing!"

Mitch nodded and regrouped with Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee, and Itachi. "What do you suggest we do to kill that thing" asked Kakashi.

The beast obviously knew it was being challenged. It stood there at the end of the street waiting for them to make the first move with a sick grin on its face.

**"You still have seven minutes" **it said darkly. They could tell it was said low but it's voice was so powerful it carried its way over.

"Great, and I was thinking it was suppose to be dumb" Sasuke complained. Naruto took a moment to think and gather sage chakra. After a moment he opened his eyes revealing to them he was in sage mode. "Hit him in the head with your strongest attacks...hopefully it will do something."

Kakashi nudged Mitch with his elbow to get his attention. "You got your move down yet?"

"No but this would be an excellent time to try it" he said with a small grin. He amde two clones and formed more handseals. His hand lit up in blue lightning and the sound of chirping birds filled the air. Mitch turned his palm up and the clones started to wave their hands around it.

"I though you started with the rasengan first?"

Mitch shook his head. "I couldn't get it down that way but if I start with lightning base jutsu and substitute the space chakra for a rasengan later. The clones manage to keep the rest of the lightning chakra stable while I do the substitution."

"Interesting method" Itachi said as he felt the power of the jutsu steadily increase. Kakashi quirked his eyebrow when he saw a purple mass start to gather in his palm and the lighting, instead of going in diffrent directions started to follow a path around the mass, much like an orbit. When it was done, the two clones popped out of existance and Naruto smiled.

"Wow, so that's a lightning based rasengan?" Mitch nodded.

"Well let's kill this thing."

Before the beast could move, Kakashi was right ontop of him. "Raikiri!" The jutsu slammed into the plated skull, forming a crack. The monster roared and went to slap Kakashi out of the air but he felt his arm burn horribly. It looked down and saw Itachi with a bleeding right eye. "Amateratsu!"

The demon cried out, trying to put the flames out but the blond was heading his way. "Rasenrengan!" Two blue balls of chakra slammed into the cracked surface of its skull, blowing it to pieces. Naruto landed on the ground as the beast held its shattered head, spreading the black flames. The monster roared and lurched forward toward Naruto but something rose up around him and it threw the monster back. He looked behind him and saw Sasuke was close with Susanoo.

Naruto turned his attention back to the beast just as Mitch's attack slammed into the beasts exposed skull. There was a sound like air escaping a can followed by a loud whistle before the rasengan detonated. The ground was torn up as lightning shot down through the beast and the electric explosion consumed it. Naruto quirked an eyebrow, he was impressed. That was easily an S ranked technique. The destructive power was very obvious when the smoke clear, showing the creature's top half had disappeared. Mitch landed on the ground and did a little dance. _"We da shit! We da shit!"_

"Don't dance yet" Sasuke said. "We still have to deal with the mop up." All of them nodded and headed back to where the bunker entrance. The first thing they saw when they got there was the amount of blood that covered the ground. And the demons didn't bleed.

"Whats the damage" Naruto asked a jounin as they approached.

"Decimated" was his reply. "Two hundred seventy three dead."

"Wounded?"

"They don't leave wounded" the jounin replied solemnly. Naruto nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. "We have fifteen minutes. Rest up. Your going to need it."

"How many more do you think are in the next wave" Kakashi asked. Naruto shrugged and looked down the street. "But the entire army is on the way."

Naruto knew what Kyuubi would be saying at a time like this. Something about not knowing what was going to hit them. There was the possibility that the next wave was going to be horrifying. He felt a hand on his shoulder that brought him from his thoughts.

"We should start now" Mitch said.

The blond sighed and nodded. "Sasuke, head back to the group at the bunker. No matter what happens or what you feel, stay there."

"But Naruto we-"

"No buts Sasuke" Naruto said with a hard gaze. "This is our test and we will stop the next wave."

"What do you mean our test?"

Mitch cocked his head to the side and a sheepish grin appeared. "We never exactly told you guys did we? Kakashi-san know's but the rest of you are in the gutter on this one."

"We'll let you know the circumstances later. Just trust us Sasuke."

The young Uchiha nodded and shunshined away, everyone else was soon to follow. Naruto sank down and plopped down in the middle of the street, Mitch followed a moment later. "Ready to see if this crap actually works?"

Naruto chuckled and looked at his cousin. It was at that moment he could see how they were related. Same facial structure even the same nose. Even though he now had his family back there was a sense of satisfaction that there was someone else that he was related to out there.

"Well, we wouldn't really want to fail and piss off everyone would we?"

"Dinner at Ichiraku for the winner." Naruto blinked.

"Winner?"

"Highest body count" Mitch said with a sadistic grin.

"Oh bring it on" said Naruto with matching smile. They sat in remote silence and waited patiently. "Thirty seconds" Naruto said. Mitch nodded and began to focus.

Naruto relaxed and let all his negative emotions drain out of him. He thought of the peaceful time they would have after this was over. The family's they were going to save. A moment later, he felt energy starting to roll off him.

Mitch thought of the up coming battle and the rush it was going to bring. His let his hate of Hell consume him. Bloodlust formed on his mind and he felt something over take his mind. The literal feeling of seeing red.

A series of explosions rocked around them, but they paid them no attention. The ground around them shook from heavy foot steps. Naruto opened his eyes and saw one of those large creatures heading their way. It's fist was pulled back and it was about twenty yards away.

"How do you feel" Naruto asked. Mitch opened one dark eye and he peered over. "Powerful."

The beast roared as its fist slammed down ontop of them. Back toward the bunkers, the shinobi saw a section of the village erupt. Sasuke's jaw clenched when the dirt fell back to the ground. "What's out there? I didn't feel any chakra with that explosion?!"

"Sir! There's about thirty of those large creatures heading this way! They have a whole army behind them!"

"Fuck" growled Sasuke. 'That couldn't have been the end could it? They said they had it under control.'

"Itachi, Kakashi! We're going back!" Sasuke was moving forward when he was held back.

"Hold on Sasuke" Itachi said. "Do you feel that?" Sasuke blinked and turned to the spot where the eruption was. He could feel something, it wasn't chakra. Suddenly, there was a surge of power and an explosion threw them off their feet.

Sasuke looked up and saw two black and white beams shooting up in the air. "What the hell is that?!"

"Sir! The army has stopped!"

* * *

The beast pulled it's fist out of the ground and smirked. It wondered why the two humans stayed sitting down as he approached. It wasn't like them to stand still. It examined the ground and noticed there was no blood or crushed bodies.

**"Nice try"** said a dark voice. The beast looked up and saw the two men. One was covered light and the other had darkness literally falling off of him.

**"Say we end this quick" **Naruto said as he cracked his neck. Mitch nodded and they both took off. The beast didn't even register that they had moved before it's life vanished. Their fists slammed into it's skull and the raw power tore it away. Light and darkness exploded before them and tore through the army behind the demon. Both colors intermingled with eachother as demons were impaled on the tendrils that traveled across the ground.

Both Naruto and Mitch smirked as they watched one punch wipe out fifteen percent of the uncoming army. **"I could get used to this"** Mitch said. **"We're not even fully ascended are we?"**

**"No, we didn't have enough time. We're about seven percent."**

**"Holy shit."**

The army recovered from the initial shock of seeing their front lines being decimated. Most of the larger demons were dead. Only five of them remained and they were hesitant about going further. But failure was not an option. They had their orders to kill everyone in that bunker. And they would do so til their bodies were destroyed.

The Hellions rushed forward, yelling sickly noises, but Mitch and Naruto were ready. The blond held his palm down and slammed it on the ground. A bright gold film shot out and covered the village's buildings. Mitch ran foward and put all the power he could into a punch. His fist went right through a demons blade and slammed into his chest.

The power of the punch sent the entire army flying backwards in a hail of fire and darkness. The fire spread through out the streets, incinerating any demons that tried to get by on the side. When the smoke died down, the gold film Naruto had created protected the village from Mitch's attack.

**"I'm loving this"** Naruto said cracking his knuckles slightly. A demon fell out of the sky, bringing it's claws down to cleave Naruto in half but Naruto caught it by it's throat and detached it's head from it's body. **"Very nice."**

Mitch turned his head and saw the army massing infront of them. **"Uh, lets mop this up!"**

The entire army charged yet again and both Mitch and Naruto smiled.

* * *

Sasuke had moved to the top of Hokage monument and saw the army in the streets of the village. 'Damn it' he thought. He saw the explosion that enveloped most of the village but the army was just so massive. He saw a flash of light and half the army was gone.

"That's impossible" he said as the Hellions were being annihilated. Sasuke looked through his monocular and saw Naruto and Mitch flying through the crowd. "Come on."

* * *

Mitch spun and laid his fist into a goat face demons face. **"We need to end this before they make to the bunker!"**

Naruto nodded and held his palm out. Soon a Rasenshuriken formed in his hand. Instead of being it's normal bluish hue, it was a bright gold color. Mitch slammed his palm on the ground and darkness covered the village.

There was a ear peircing screech as the Rasenshuriken tore through the air. Naruto tackled Mitch to the ground as the jutsu slammed into the oncoming demons.

Back up on the monument, Sasuke saw a golden shockwave shoot across the village. Then the horizon lit up which made Sasuke cover his eyes. It took him a few minutes to recover and look at the destruction. His eyes widened as a giant mushroom cloud engulfed the village. Kakashi stood next to him with a shocked look. His book fell out of his fingers a second later. "Holy shit."

Sasuke watched as the village remained untouched and the darkness started to pull away. "It doesn't seem possible" Sasuke said. "What the hell are they?"

"They're gods" said Minato from behind them. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto's father approach them. Minato looked at the mushroom cloud and whistled. "Nice."

"How can you stay this calm" Sasuke said in alarm. "Do you not see that?!"

"They didn't destroy the village did they" Minato asked peering down at the village. Sasuke looked back and saw that nothing was out of place. "They're getting better. To be able to take on the armies of Hell this early shows their development. They took to their training better then I thought."

* * *

Mitch looked up at the cloud and smirked. **"It's like a nuke without the fallout"** he said with a little humor. Naruto rolled his eyes and his light started to dissapate. "At least it's over."

**"Hm"** Mitch growled. His darkness slowly started to slip away as they looked at the cloud.

"Let's head back" said Naruto. Mitch looked back toward the village and scowled. "You know, I'm actually kinda hoping they come back for round two."

"We don't need to ascend more then we need to. Let's just hope they never decide to come when we're out of the village."

Mitch scoffed. "If they did, I would take the fight to them. No one is fucking with my home."

Despite the way he said it, Naruto smirked. Darkness was on his tone but the ideals of a sane man were still there. He was protecting something precious to him. And that was something the entire village could look up to.

* * *

**There you go....**

**Blood Rain**


	18. New Breed of Warfare

**HELLO EVERYONE. THIS MOTHER FUCKER IS BACK AGAIN! WITH A VENGANCE! **

**Now will apologize profusely because I haven't been updating. If it happens again, my next apology will be me killing myself via webcam. So I wont talk much and let you get into it. **

"They destroyed an army sent by Hell with only a seven percent ascension" Minato said twiddling his fingers. Ryusuke looked across the back of Naruto's outdoor patio to him with his eyes widened slightly. "It took me and my brother up to fifteen percent to do half of what they did."

"Well, they are more powerful then you and your brother Minato. That Rasenshuriken of Naruto's should have destroyed the village."

"But Mitch layed down a layer of darkness to cover it. Both forces can counter act one another, so if a powerful light attack is used the darkness can cover something to be protected. The first brothers used this when an army was invading their territory."

"What if they both reached one hundred percent" Ryusuke asked, sitting next to Minato. The blond took a sip of his tea and looked at the the two brothers sitting in the grass trying to ascend faster then it would normally take them.

"If there was no control the results would be apocolyptic. They had good control at seven, but the dark and light really effect your mind at one hundred percent. When we were on the battlefield during the third great war, Lucifer made himself known to my brother and tempted him with more power. Now we had already started to be affected by our ascensions, him more then me becuase he would ascend on the battlefield. Not smart. Lucifer was just about to strike a deal with him when I arrived at fifty percent and laid a kick upside his head. We both know how that turned out."

"It hardly affected him didn't it" Ryusuke asked only getting a nod response.

"I had to jump all the way up to seventy five to even knock the wind out of him. The devil is an apocolyptic source so at one hundred percent ascension is the only time your on the level with him. I had to ascend completely to drive him away. I thought I was losing my brother but when Mitch was born, he seemed to clear his head."

"Yeah, I could tell. He was a good man when I had to deal with him."

Meanwhile on the grass, Mitch and Naruto were concentrating on their training, well Naruto was. Mitch was becoming distracted, his head was racing with the ideas of being a dad. It wasn't helping his hatred consume him.

He groaned and threw himself back on the grass. "I just can't do it today man. Too many good thoughts."

"Just concentrate" growled Naruto. Mitch pulled himself up and shot him a glare. "It's hard to be evil when your happy. Maybe we should switch places you cynical bastard? At least when your becoming a dad this can help you."

Naruto was about to snap back when a shadow descended over them. He followed the feet up and saw an amused Sasuke looking down at them. "So this is your training? Sitting in the grass while I sit in an office doing paper work all day?"

"Well if you want to look at it in a negative fashion, we sit in the grass for about twelve hours. Twelve hours" Naruto said with an annoyed tone. Sasuke smirked, "Aw. I'm suprised you can sit still for twelve seconds."

"Har, har, what do you want Teme?"

The Uchiha pulled out two folders and dropped them to the ground. "Missions" he said simply. "Recon."

"Since when does EAU do recon? And why am I taking orders from you?"

"Because Dobe, your not training to be Hokage and I'm head of EAU. I'm your boss."

"Sunovabitch" Naruto growled. Mitch picked up the folder and fiddled through its contents. "Kirigakure? Aren't they a little weak after the war?"

"Which makes this a recon op. We're sending in a special squad to make sure Kiri is staying down. There's been rumors of a kind of mobilization. But they're vague through Jiraiya-sama's spy network. And to answer Naruto's question, a normal ANBU squad might run acrossed heavy resistance while a three man EAU unit will make them quick work."

Mitch sighed and stood up. "When do we leave?"

"Two days" Sasuke said. "I've got to find Kakashi. I need my best on this mission."

"And it's my first" Mitch laughed. Naruto stood up as well and looked over the file. "Alright, I'm going to train in a normal way for once" he said with a slight irritation. A moment later, he was gone in a yellow and black flash.

Sasuke gave Mitch a weird look before vanishing as well leaving him alone in the training feild. "Well just leave me alone...assholes." He left the field soon after, knowing full well Minato was pissed at the sudden departures. Mitch arrived outside his door and opened it.

"Good your home" came Sakura's voice. She was sitting on the couch next to one of the crates Mitch had brought months before. On her lap was an old military radio. He cocked his head to the side and sat next to her.

"Whats up with the radio?"

"I was cleaning up and I heard a weird sound from inside the crate. It was coming from this but I dont know how to work it."

Mitch smacked the side with his hand and frowned, it was sending feedback. "There shouldn't be any feedback unless someones on the same frequency as us. Someone is toying with something in it's range, no need to worry about it" Mitch said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm starting to get weird cravings already." Mitch laughed and leaned back on the couch. "Well I'll get you your pickles and cream later" he laughed. Sakura didn't say anything as she eyed the folder in his hands.

"What is that?"

Mitch blinked and smirked, "First EAU mission. They want us to take a look at Kirigakure. The village has been quiet since the war so Sasuke wants to know what's up."

Sakura grapped the folder and looked through its contents. Mitch hit the radio a few times as the feedback continued. 'This is weird' he thought. 'Someone shouldn't be on a military frequency here.'

He fiddled with the dial for a moment but was only rewarded with more static. A hand laid on his leg making him jump. "You ok?"

"Yeah" he said. "I'm good. So what do you think?"

"Sounds legit" she said putting the file on the coffee table. Her eyes studdied his face as he looked over the radio. "It's not someone messing with something is it?"

Mitch shook his head. "No one would stay on the same frequency for so long with no use for it. They would move on to another channel. Sakura, do not breath a word of this until I know for certain."

"What do you think?"

"As unconceivable as it sounds. I think a recon team as infiltrated the village."

"Do you have any idea what village" she asked. Mitch looked her in the eye with a solemn gaze. "No, not a village. But I have an idea what world."

Sakura's gave hardened and she peered out through the glass. "You think theres a team from your world in the village somewhere?"

"I'm over ninety percent sure."

"We can't exactly go door to door. Part of the civilian council made it impossible from shinobi to force themselves in a home."

"Then we have to wait until they make the first shot" Mitch said darkly. "And I hope we don't lose someone to the first blow."

"This is impossible Mitch! We have the stone!"

"Don't you think I know that?" It came out more harshly then he had wanted. Sakura jumped back from the intensity of his voice. "Sorry" he said. "This is just pissing me off. There's no way they could have gotten here without the stone."

"Why would they come here anyway" Sakura asked quietly. Mitch muttered something under his breath but Sakura lifted up his chin. "Tell me?"

He took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "Housing a dangerous fugitive." His wifes eyes widened as she realized what he meaned. "Y-you? They would send an army to kill you?"

Mitch's muscles tightened as he stood up quickly. He walked over to the crate nearby and pulled a pistol out. "Mitch what are you doing?"

"I'm making a trip" he said spinning a silencer on his weapon. He slipped his jounin vest off and continued to disrobe until he wore nothing but a full black uniform. He turned around but found his path blocked by Sakura. "This is insane! Your going to get yourself killed!"

"Maybe" was his response as he fixed a pistol holster around him. "I'm not going to allow this" she yelled. "You have a kid on the way!"

"The village is more important right now" he said simply. "You want this village to survive? Let me get some information." Sakura was fuming as Mitch threw on a leather coat.

"Relax Sakura. I'll be back in the morning."

She glared at him but sat back on the couch. He slipped a few more mags into his pockets and a leather wallet with a fake ID. "I'll be bac-"

"Just go" she said quickly. "Dont bother to wake me up when you get back."

Mitch pulled the stone out of a drawer and gave her a look. He opened the void and pointed at her. "You'll thank me for this later."

She rolled her eyes and went into the bedroom. Mitch sighed and stepped through into his old world. He sat down on the bed and waited till dark.

Shawn was filing through some paperwork in his office and going over some computer files when he felt a breeze hit the back of his neck. He turned around and saw his office window was wide open. "When did I open that" he asked himself. Shawn grabbed the window but a hand grabbed his wrist. He didn't even have time to react as he was spun around and his face was smashed into his desk.

"What the fuck?"

"Quiet, or I spray your brain all over this office" growled a voice. A barrel of a gun was pressed against the back of his head. His attacker through him into a guest chair and he himself, sat in his rollie chair. Shawn couldn't see his attackers face in the shadows but he saw the pistol. "Tell me Shawn, what new developements do we have in the FBI?"

The FBI co-director gulped and looked down the barrel. "Shawn, people's lives are at stake here."

"What do you want to know? Information I know is ever changing."

"Alright, tell me how you got into the other world?"

"Into the other - Oh shit..."

"Yeah, oh shit is right" Mitch said moving into the light. Shawn gulped at the look on his face. "Mitch there's many reasons why we're the-" A silenced gunshot went off and the cushions between Shawn's leg exploded.

"Your going to tell me exactly why your there! How you got there! And whats going on!"

"Your digging a deep hole Mitch!"

He lept up from his seat and he gripped Shawn by the throat. The gun pressed against his forehead. "Why me? Why go through all this trouble?"

"Your on the FBI's top five. Do you realize how many people you've killed? How many innocent people you've killed?"

"Yeah, I know exactly how many people I've killed. I would hate to make it one more. But why come to our world and hunt me down? It doesn't make any sense."

Shawn gulped and looked at the gun. "I gave them information of where you were, they made it a mission to find you. Just in case you decided to come back and kill more people!"

"I am not a terrorist Shawn!"

"Do you realize that you are labeled as a terrorist. Bombings, murder, mass murder, terrorist!"

"Shawn if you don't pull those men out of that world, I'm going to kill every last one of them. I promise you this. If one foot sets down in my village I will come back, do you understand? You'll look out of this window and see a river of blood coming back to this office, because you could have stopped it. Now, how did you get there?"

Shawn's eyes saw no lies in Mitch's eyes. He knew that if he didn't tell Mitch anything, it would all end badly. "We were testing for nuclear power. A new bomb. But the test in the vaccum chambers came back diffrently, it opened a portal instead of creating a nuclear reaction."

"So you opened up a portal from testing a new nuclear weapon? That's just great. Playing God is going to get you killed" Mitch said darkly. "What else?"

"A recon team came back with information, your name was brought up along with a Mizukage's death in Ukraine. Since then top branch has been working with some village to bring you in dead or alive."

"Is there a recon team in my village? I'm picking up feedback on a military channel that shouldn't be there."

"Yes." Mitch's grip on Shawn's throat tightened causing the man to choke. "I have a kid on the way you bastard! Don't go starting a war you won't win. I will destroy the military to keep my family and friends safe, are we clear?"

"Y-Y-Yes" the man choked out as he was dropped back in his seat. "Whats the hidden agenda" Mitch asked. "Why so interested in our world? We have nothing besides our chakra capabilities which I'm sure you know all about by now."

"I don't even know that information. If you think about it, I'm not even that high up to know most of what's happening out there." Mitch grunted and slipped his weapon back into his jacket. "If we're attacked Shawn, we will bring the fight here. I have the capability, and I will make sure you pay a thousand fold for every life lost on our side. And I'm sure no one I bring with me will have a problem with it."

"Mitch, I can't give you any word that they wont attack. I'm not in charge."

"I know your not" Mitch said. "but your the only one I can trust to tell them to back off. Police the world here, not where we are. You have no right to invade."

"We have an alliance Mitch!"

"Not with the good guys! We just eneded a war with them."

"I'm aware of that but it's not my fault! I'm only doing what I'm ordered to!"

"And you will die for your orders! As I will die for my country!"

"This is your country Mitch. You fought for it along side me! You suffered for-"

"It isn't my country anymore" Mitch growled. "I have found a new home that I'm willing to kill for."

"Then your nothing more then the terrorist we thought you were" said Shawn. "I'm sorry Mitch. There's nothing I can do. This is the FBI, we don't have jurisdiction over the military."

"I'm sorry as well" Mitch said but it sounded distant. Shawn blinked and looked around his office but Mitch was gone. He stood up and looked out of the window. "I'm sorry..."

Mitch was furious by the time he walked back into his home at seven in the morning. If some asshole thinks he has the balls to attack his home, he had another thing coming. He sat on his sofa and looked at the wall. Sakura must have been sleeping in or she was gone. Mitch slipped his outfit off and shoved it all back into the crates. He yawned as he headed back to the bedroom door but as he reached for the handle the door opened. "I'm suprised your not sleeping in."

Sakura looked sleepily up at him and grunted before moving by him to the kitchen. "I take it your still mad at me?"

"What gave you that impression" she said taking a drink out of the orange juice carton. Mitch rolled his eyes and moved back to the couch. He withdrew the radio from one of the crates and set it on the table. "What are you doing" she asked.

"Giving them one warning" he said in a serious tone. He picked up the reciever and turned it on, instantly feedback started to buzz. His finger pushed down on the connector and cleared his throat. _"Hello mother fuckers. Over."_

He let go of the button and waited to see if they were stupid enough to respond. After about ten seconds of letting them shit themselves he smiled. _"Now that I've got your attention, I'm going to give you one piece of advice. Leave this village or I swear to god. You will die. I'm ten seconds away from hunting you down and ripping you pieces of shit apart. I don't know how you got into this village under the radar but I'm going to find out. If so much as one shot is fired, consider you and everyone you love, dead. Over."_

Mitch looked up at Sakura who was fiddling with the rim of her glass. "Am I being too harsh" he asked. She shook her head but kept her glare on him. "What the hell did I do?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat in the chair to keep an eye on him. Mitch tapped on the radio while looking at her, waiting for a response but he got none. Just as he suspected. He keyed the radio again and chuckled into the reciever. _"Smart move shit heads, radio silence. I can guess your out of radio range too. Taking to account you haven't switched channels. I'm alerting the village in thirty minutes. If you don't get out, consider yourselves dead. Over."_

Mitch turned the radio off quickly. If they wanted to make an excuse they would go unheard. "Was that fair" he asked. Sakura shrugged and sipped her orange juice. "Why are you acting like this? I just needed to get some information!"

"Because I want to" she yelled. "Why don't you mind your own fucking buisness?"

Mitch blinked a few times before he realized what was going on. Soon her rage moved into tears and she realized what she did. "I'm sorry, I've gone through about ten moods all in the past five minutes." Mitch moved over to where she was in the chair and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry about it. I know it must be tough on your nugget."

She sniffed and snuggled into his arms. "At least your not swinging moods every ten seconds!"

"If I was having mood swings every ten seconds you'd probably be dead" he joked. She hit his arm and folded her own. "So whats the deal?"

"Oh shit! I gotta see Tsunade immediately." Mitch jumped up and quickly threw on his shinobi gear. "Shawn told me there is definately a recon team in the village. We're have to find them before someone gets hurt."

"I'm coming with you" Sakura said. She was starting to stand up but Mitch put a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, just rest. I'll be right back."

"But-"

"No buts. Your three months pregnant and I don't want you to strain yourself." Sakura lowered her head but he lifted her chin up. "Hey I love you. I just don't want to see you or the baby getting hurt."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I'll be home in half an hour tops." She looked toward him but he was already gone. "Oh man he's good."

"We have a problem Tsunade" said Mitch walking into the room. Tsunade looked out of her paperwork and to the man walking in. "What sort of problem?"

Mitch pointed behind her too the window and frowned. "We've been infiltrated by a recon team. They can probably see us talking right now."

"What are you talking about? No foreign shinobi have entered the village in several days."

"Not ninja" Mitch said, "Army."

"Whose army?"

"That's what the problem is...it's my army."

Tsunade eyed him for a moment before she blinked. "How is that possible? I thought the stone was the only way to travel worlds." Mitch sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I went and checked it last night. Sakura was dabbling through those crates I have and found an old military radio. It was picking up feedback on a military channel."

"But feedback-"

"Yes, I know which made me really super confused. So to double check things I met up with an old contact in my world. They were messing around with a new weapon, that had enough power to tear a void in the worlds."

"So they're here?"

"And there's a large possibility they're working with Kirigakure. Sasuke's already got a mission in line to go check it out but I've gotten confirmation that there is a recon team here in the village and I putting money on a sniper team along with some undercover operatives."

"What do you suggest we do? I mean how are we going to search this entire village for a team."

"Door to door?"

"Impossible" Tsunade said. "We'd have to run that by the civilian council but I don't think they'll be too keen on a door to door search."

Mitch dragged his hand down his mouth and looked out of the window. He moved over to the window and looked into the sky. "Do you have a spy glass? Binoculars or something?"

Tsunade nodded and tossed him a tube for him to unroll. He looked up into the sky and gulped. "Come here." The Godaime stood up and looked up next to him.

"I don't see anything" she said.

"Oh it's there" Mitch said handing her the spy glass. She looked up and saw something in the sky. It was so high, she would never have been able to see it with her naked eye. But it was indeed there. "Predator drone. It's mapping the village. I can't tell from here if it's loaded or not. We used alot of these in Korea, most were shot down but they do an excellent job scouting a target."

Tsunade groaned and called for Shizune. The black haired woman came in quickly holding Tonton. Mitch always wondered what the little pig would taste like in bacon form. "Send three ANBU to the main roads on edge of Fire country towards Kirigakure. Tell them to report in if anything suspicious is heading this way. And unless attacked, do not engage."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

Mitch looked back at the Hokage and scratched the back of his head. "Thank for bringing this to my attention Mitch. As of right now we have nothing to take that thing out of the sky down. I'm going to bring the door to door search to the council immediately. If it goes through I'll let you know."

Mitch nodded and headed for the door. "By the way, what kind of weapon were they working on? Could it be used against us?"

"My contact said they were working on a new nuclear weapon which ripped the void open. So now they have excess to this world at anytime." Mitch tugged the door open and stepped out. "Let me know how it goes."

As he was walking into the street he bumped right into Naruto who had a handful of gear. "Whats with the stuff?"

"Training materials. You should try using it some time" the blond said with obvious annoyance. Mitch rolled his eyes and shook his head. "We gotta talk."

"About?"

"You know this war that Lucifer brought up with our world?"

Naruto nodded and he watched Mitch point his finger into the sky. The EAU looked into the sky and squinted. "What the-?"

"Don't draw attention to it. We don't need a panic" growled Mitch. "It's a predator drone. It was probably on auto pilot all the from Kiri to here and is being controlled by the team in the village."

"They're here in the village?"

"Yeah, a recon team is here. I got confirmation on it last night. I just told Tsunade about it and she's setting up a council meeting about a door to door search"

"A door to door search" exclaimed Naruto! "Do you know how long thats going to take?"

Mitch looked toward the village and shrugged. He thought about where they would be and would they able to make sure who they are? "I figure we have you, Sasuke, me, and Anko, do the searching. Because you all remotely know what the equipment looks like."

Naruto sighed and took a quick glance back up into the sky. "Well hopefully this door to door thing works. I'm going to go home. Keep me updated." Mitch nodded and moved past him.

"By the way, we're going to have to take a long break on the ascension training if this war goes down."

"I know" said Naruto. "We have it pretty much down. The only thing we don't have is a one hundred percent ascension."

"Alright, see you in a few hours."

Tsunade watched the council chambers fill with people and sighed. They were definately not going to be fans of what was going on. Another war on the horizon would shake things up. Especially since they were already inside the village. Tsunade had spent all afternoon looking up at the thing in the sky. It was hard to believe that thing was mapping the entire village. Giving them a complete layout. This was unheard of in shinobi warefare. No one mapped out an entire village. This was putting them in a disadvantage right on their home turf.

Within moments, the council chambers were filled with the waiting council members. Tsuande sighed and tapped on her desk. "Alright I've called you all here to ask the civilain portion of the council to do a door to door search of every home and apartment in the village."

The civilian portion of the council immediately voiced their disaproval but Tsunade leaned back and opened the blinds. She waved Hinata over and pointed ot the sky. "What is that?"

"That thing is mapping our village" Tsunade said. "And we have no way to knock it out of the air."

"Mapping the village?" Hana said. "What the hell can do that?"

"I've been informed that a foreign force is working with Kiri to attack the village."

"How foreign" asked Sasuke. Tsunade smirked. "Very foreign."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he folded his hands. "I have a team going to Kiri in a day to find out what was going down over there. But I guess we already know. I'll amp up the recon to find out whats the opposition."

"Can someone tell us what is going on" asked Shikaku.

"The other world was testing a new weapon and they tore a hole to our world. And they're working with Kiri. There's a recon team already in the village and we're asking for the door to door search to weed them out."

The civilian council mumbled to themselves for a few moments before straightening back up. "We approve. Find these invaders and show them not to mess with our village." Tsunade smirked and sat up straight. "Will do! ANBU get me my EAU!"

When Mitch returned home, the first thing he saw was Sakura loading a shotgun. "What do you think you doing" he asked crossing his arms. She gave him a sheepish 'oh shit I'm busted look' and set the weapon down on the table. "Just loading it up for you, I figured you would use it."

Mitch chuckled to himself about that, he hadn't used a gun on a mission in forever. He didn't want her work to go to waste. So he would use it, besides he's always wanted to blow the hinges off. Sakura leaned over and pulled a pouch from under the couch cushion. "Happy one year" she said, tossing it to him. Mitch smiled and opened the pouch. Inside was 4 slots with pistol magazines and the other half had shotgun ammo resting inside. "Where did you get this?"

"Made it" she said. "I've had nothing to do lately."

"Your amazing" he said, sitting on the couch next to her. She cuddled up next to him and burried her face in his neck. "What did you get me?"

'Oh shit.'

Sasuke was walking down the street to the EAU building holding a few files. His mind was racing and his eyes were darting to every window on the way. He felt like these invaders were watching his every move. The door to door search would be taking place in a little over a half hour so he needed to deliver these orders so his EAU could be ready. A gust of wind picked up next to him. He turned his head and saw Naruto dressed in his full EAU outfit minus his helmet. "About time you joined me."

"Whats the deal" asked Naruto. "Is the search on?"

"Half an hour, I'm just dropping the order files off at the office first." Naruto nodded and slipped his helmet on his head. "Feels weird" Naruto mentioned. "I'm sure they have a file on us if they're working for Kiri."

Sasuke nodded, "I wouldn't doubt if-"

_CRACK_

The Uchiha felt blood pepper his face and he saw Naruto falling out of his vision. The papers fell to the ground as Sasuke grasped his brother and shunshined away. They appeared on a nearby rooftop and Naruto was grasping his left shoulder. "We should have thought of that sooner" the blond gasped. Sasuke checked over his wound and saw that it was just over his heart. He'd live and as long as he had Kyuubi in him, the wound slowly healed up. The bullet was pushed out of his shoulder and fell to the concrete roof top.

"Fuck that hurt" Naruto said as he sat up. "Where the hell did it come from!"

"Check your thermals!"

Naruto nodded and ran his hand over the activation side. Colors filled his sight and he examined the buildings around him. "I've got nothing" he said. "If they're close by, they're blending in perfectly."

Sasuke looked over the side of the building and saw people moving around like nothing had happened. "Damn it! Is there anyway to-"

_CRACK_

Sasuke blinked as he was pulled back and something tugged his hair. "I got em!"

Naruto disappeared in a flash and hit the street below. Sasuke followed his sight and saw where he was heading. Inside the store, he could see a rifle in between the shelves. Naruto busted through the store window and tackled the shelf down. The sniper cracked one more time before going silent. Sasuke watched Naruto grab someone and toss them into the street.

The man tried to raise the rifle but Naruto kicked it down the street and lifted the man to his feet by his throat. "That hurt you bastard" Naruto growled as he kicked the man to the ground and shoved his head through a street vendors cart with his foot. The man yelled in pain then was pulled out by his hair. "You got some nerve!"

The man yelled something in english Naruto couldn't understand. It was obvious this guy didn't speak anything but english. "Sasuke, bring me Anko." The Uchiha smirked and shunshined away leaving Naruto and the soldier in the street.

Naruto dropped the man on his feet, deciding to give him a moment before the real torture began, but he reached behind him and pulled out a pistol. Naruto ducked to the side and grabbed the barrel, pulling it back, making it fall out of the mans grasp. The blond ejected the clip and tossed the weapon away. "I give you a little leeway and you fuck it up. Nice going baka."

He yelled something Naruto didn't understand and threw a punch but Naruto caught it with his palm. "Do they not teach you to hand to hand fight?" Naruto twisted the wrist and threw the man to the ground. The soldier tried to get up but Naruto sat down ontop of him and pushed his face into the ground.

"Now be a good kid and wait for Anko to get here." He screamed into the dirt and the people in the street walked by wondering what was going on. Naruto waved them on until Sasuke returned with Anko.

"Is this the guy?"

"No, I'm just gonna sit on a random civilian" Naruto said sarcastically. Anko rolled her eyes and stooped down infront of the man. Naruto pulled his hand up allowing the man to get a gasp of fresh air. _"Jesus Christ! What are you trying to do man? Smother me!"_

_"Yeah Naruto, that wouldn't be any fun for him."_

Naruto rolled his eyes. He didn't understand her but he knew what she was getting at. "We need info out of him fast Anko. A door to door search is in a half hour and we need to know if there's more of them."

"No problem, I'll get it out right now" she said with a malicious grin. She looked down and ran her foot over the man's cheek while drawing a kunai. _"Ready to have some real fun?"_

"Ok, from the information Anko was able to pull from our prisnor, there are three more teams hidden through out the village waiting for high value targets. This one saw me and Naruto together and figured he could take a shot."

The conference room of EAU nodded and examined the items on the table. Sasuke cleared his throat and picked a rifle off the table. "These are what the enemy is carrying. They shoot a projectile round and high speeds. Take them down as quick as possible and take them into custody. We don't want to risk a large incident with these people because we don't know what they'll do to retaliate."

"Is our prisnor still in one peice" asked Naruto. Sasuke smirked, "Of course, I gave Anko specific orders not to rip him apart."

"What threat to these foreigners pose to our village" asked an EAU in the back.

"They're mapping the village for a possible attack as we speak" said Naruto.

"Mapping" Kakashi asked.

"In a matter of hours, they'll have the village mapped out, block by block, home by home" said Sasuke. "They can plan an attack on our village and know every detail on how do destroy us."

"How is that possible" asked Shikimaru. "I've never heard of any jutsu or-"

"No jutsu" Naruto said. "These people have no jutsu, no chakra."

"They only have superior technology" Sasuke said.

"Why are we worried about this if the enemy doesn't have the ability to harness chakra or perform jutsu" asked Kiba with a large smile. "We can just run in fast and wipe them out."

Naruto smiled as well and picked the pistol up from the table. "I've been on two missions that has required me to handle one of these. Only one of them, I've used to kill." He cocked the pistol and aimed it at Kiba. The gun discharged and a hole appeared in the wall by Kiba's head.

"What the hell?"

"Those things are faster then me, you, even Lee. If they see you before you see them, then your dead. Even if they know where a group of us are, we're dead."

Kiba gulped and looked at the hole, he could see the village through it. "If they attack this village in large numbers, theres no hope."

"Then we'll take the fight to them" Mitch said, walking into the room. "Sorry, I'm late."

"It's fine" said Sasuke, "We're going over the basics." Mitch nodded and set a crate he was carrying down on the table. He reached in and pulled out a radio and a few cylindrical grenades.

"Well since he's here" Naruto said. "What odds are they going to attack us with?"

"I wasn't trained for another world take-over" Mitch said. "But if I was the head of an army in a new world who didn't have war crime laws like ours. Its open book for them. I can bet that a majority of the section 8's are going to be sent here."

"Section 8's?"

"They psychotic people who have had too much of war. They go crazy. Your considered section 8 if you start hearing voices or see things that don't exist. Even people that shoot for fun are considered on the loopy side. If they send an army of those here, it could be hell. And I'm willing to bet there's a good chunk of normal guys with an itchy trigger finger who volunteered for the job."

"You mentioned war crime laws" Shikimaru said. "Where is there law in wars?"

"When you own weapons that can wipe out an entire country just by blinking. Add ontop of that to wipe out your own world four times over."

"That answers that" Kakashi said. "Will they use those against us?"

"I cant answer that" said Mitch. "I don't know they're motives for being here too well. I do know that they're trying to establish relations with the people and the first village they came across was Kiri. I'm willing to bet that as soon as we're out of the picture they'll turn on Kiri."

Sasuke sighed and handed out maps to where people will be assigned. "Alright, search door to door, every room is opened and every place is turned upside down. If you spot anything out of the ordinary, arrest the occupants. We've already had one incident, we don't want another."

Naruto grumbled as he knocked on the door to an apartment in the southern part of the village. In his squad of three was himself, Shikimaru, and Kiba. Both stood at both sides of the door waiting. So far the citizens of the village weren't taking too kindly to their places being searched. Violation of rights and such. No matter how much they told them it was a matter of village security, they were cursed anyway.

The door infront of him opened revealing a man in his mid-twenties holding a mug of coffee. "Yes?"

"The village is under a security threat, we're doing a door to door search of anything that seems out of the ordinary. We're sorry for the inconvience, we just don't want anyone to get hurt."

The man smiled and nodded, "No problem, come on in." He stepped aside allowing Naruto and his squad into his house. "What are you guys looking for?"

"That's classified" Shikimaru said. "We don't want to cause a panic in the population."

"Oh" he said, scratching his head. "Well if you need me I'll be in the kitchen." He left them be as they turned the house around, trying to find anything out of the oridinary. With no luck they realized they needed to check the kitchen.

"Well it's the last room" Kiba said reaching for the handle to the main hall. "After place we can-"

Kiba didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the door exploded inward and blew the mask off his face. The Inuzaku swore and ducked to the side just as another section of the door blew away. "Should have checked the kitchen first" Shikimaru yelled as they dove for cover. Naruto threw a couple of kunai through the destroyed door and moved by Shikimaru who was by the closet.

"Did you get him?"

Naruto was about to answer when a small round ball flew onto the floor. "SHIT!" Naruto picked up the matress and held it infront of him and Shikimaru while Kiba jumped out of the nearest window. The grenade exploded, sending both Naruto and Shikimaru back into the wall. Naruto pushed the matress away and checked himself over to make sure he was uninjured. "You ok?"

"Yeah" the genius responded brushing himself off. The room was partially on fire and the smoke was starting to seep through they're helmets. They followed where Kiba had dived out and landed on the ground below, where the occupants were leaving to see the damage. They found Kiba holding the man on the ground, a shotgun laid nearby. "Bastard thought he could escape."

"Fuck you" the man growled.

"Aw" said Naruto, "your just mad you were caught."

"Let's get him to the interrogation unit, so they can get some info out of him."

"You read my mind" Kiba said while he lifted the man up. "Your going to be one sorry son of a bitch."

Sasuke stood outside of the apartment complex, toying with a kunai. Him and his squad had tracked down their target to this apartment building. All he had to do was simply wait. Time ticked by slowly and his arm was starting to get a tingly feeling. He was about to go see what was taking them so long when he heard an explosion above him. Sasuke saw smoke coming out of an open window and smirked.

He raised the kunai up about mouth level and the door next to him busted open. The man running out came to a stop just as the kunai was entering his mouth. He could feel the tip of the blade on the back of his throat.

"Afternoon" Sasuke said sarcastically. "If you would be so kind to come with us?"

"Is there a party going on" Kakashi asked as they approached the next door. On the other side sound like people running around and yelling. "Sounds like it" Lee commented.

"Mitch, go to the balcony door and make sure none of them get out the side." Mitch nodded and disappeared a second later. Kakashi knocked on the door and Lee stood off to the side. The party seemed to stop and everything became silent. The sound of unlocking came a second later and man with a shaved head answered.

"Hello" Kakashi said cheerfully. "Sorry to inturrupt your little get together, but we have a village situation and we are doing a door to door search of the village looking for anything suspicious."

The man looked at them for a moment before he slammed the door shut. Kakashi frowned and reached for the door handle but Lee grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the side, just as a section of the door blew apart. They put they're backs to the wall as sections around them were blown to peices.

They heard the balcony door shatter and more loud booms from the inside. Kakashi made his move by tearing the front door open. There were several men in diffrent positions firing at the balcony. Kakashi threw a few smoke pellets into the room and watched them take effect. He gave Lee a few hand signs and they both ran into the room as fast as they could. The scarecrow ducked into the hallway closet just as the bullets started to pepper the wall by his head while Lee rushed into the room and grabbed a man's shotgun and twisted it out of his grasp. He smashed the barrel into the soldiers head and chucked it across the room. The commotion Lee caused made the other soldiers turn their attention away from Mitch, allowing him to enter the living room. His shotgun blasted the couch apart along with a soldiers rib cage.

Kakashi pulled his forehead protector up and exposed his sharingan, he could see bullets in mid-flight. He whipped around the corner and threw a kunai to disarm another soldier. As soon as the weapon fell from his hand, a shotgun blast blew him off his feet. A moment later, the firing stopped, and everything was quiet. The only sound was Lee forcing a man down to his knees while Mitch put a shotgun to his head. "Everyone alright?"

"I'm good" Lee said. "That was...intense."

"Tell me about it" Kakashi said, having been in his first fire fight. His heart was still racing. That was the most exhilerating thing he encountered since he had first been alive. He keyed his radio and took a deep breath. "This is Kakashi reporting in. We have three prisnors here, whats the situation on your ends?"

"Only found one in each apartment" said Sasuke. "We only need one, dispose of two." There was a silence before he came back in. "Make it nasty, we need a message."

Mitch smiled and pumped his shotgun. The man flinched as the shell locked into place. _"Pray to whatever diety you worship" _Mitch said. _"You'll be meeting them shortly."_

_"Maybe" _The man laughed and turned his head slightly. _"But I got something you don't."_

A small cylindrical tube fell out of his sleeve and into his palm. Mitch pulled the trigger but it was too late. The man pressed down the button and Mitch's vision went pure white. The apartment, Hokage tower, Naruto's home, and Sasuke's compound went up in flames.

Mitch woke up with Lee standing over him. His mask was broken in a few places and his clothes were barely hanging on. Next to him, Kakashi was unconcious. Mitch coughed and sat up, but it felt like his lungs were on fire, making it hard to breath. Lee was sitting next to him rubbing some cream on the burns. "What the fuck was that" Mitch asked.

"Explosives" Lee said. "I tried to grab Kakashi but he ended up being my sheild by mistake." Mitch gripped his side and tried to stand but he fell to his side. His whole right side was covered in burns.

They laid on the ground until the medics came. They loaded both Kakashi and Mitch onto gurnies and carried them off, leaving Lee at the site.

The village was in state of chaos. The Godaime wasn't in her office when the bombs went off but Naruto's family was. Minato was able to sheild them all from the blast with a quick jutsu but the rest of the building was in shambles.

Itachi was home at the time and suffered third degree burns and a concussion after being hit in the head with a large peices from the ceiling. Medics found him easily and he was going to make a quick recovery.

Both Shizune and Sakura were standing over they're men in the hospital. Kakashi had just woken up and Mitch was still in pain. The medics managed to repair the burns with minimal scarring.

"What happened in there" Shizune asked.

"Charges" Mitch said. "They planted them while they were here. Bitches."

Sakura sighed and sat by his side. "Whats next" she asked.

"Kiri in the morning, we'll see whats up" Mitch said with a smirk.

"Oh, no" Sakura said. "Your not going anywhere when your in pain, it could distract you from the mission."

"I'm fine" Mitch said. "I'll be ready in the morning."

Kakashi sat up and groaned. "She's got a point Mitch, if your in pain it can give you away on a mission. Any scout with a good nose could smell the scarring of a recent burn. If you go through with this, your a burden to your entire team."

Mitch looked at Sakura and she nodded. "Your a good fighter Mitch, but theres alot to being a ninja you don't know yet. There are plenty of situations you haven't encountered and a shinobi recon is not like one your trained for."

He was silent for a moment but he sighed and gave in. "Fine" he said. "I was excited for this too."

Sakura smirked and patted his head. "Don't worry, there will be another."

"Maybe" Mitch said with a laugh.

"The doctors said you could leave once your up for walking" Shizune said. Mitch nodded and looked over at Kakashi. "I don't have any feeling in my legs at the moment" Kakashi said. "Unless she carries me, I'm not going anywhere."

"That's why I'm stealing a pair of crutches" Mitch said swinging his feet on the opposite side of the bed. He stood up and hobbled over the cabinet to retreive them. Sakura picked up his light equipment and slung the shotgun over her back. "Let's get home" she said, "and get you some rest."

Mitch nodded and held the door open for his wife. They both said they're goodbyes and headed out.

Naruto sat in Anko's office waiting for her to come in. They had both Ino and Inoichi working on the prisnors for about two hours when, Ino had mentioned something about seals on the back of they're necks. Obviously that Kiri used anti-mind jutsu on them to make sure no one saw a thing. They had to get Anko and Ibiki to get them talking. But they always said the same thing. Rank, name, and a number.

The blond sighed and stood up, his legs were fast asleep. The door next to him opened slowly and Anko walked out tryin to wipe some blood off her trench coat. "Fuck this was my favorite one" she groaned. "Uzumaki, didn't know you were here."

"I'm here looking on the status of the prisnors. The old lady is getting anxious after the attack."

Anko rolled her eyes and sat behind her desk. She poured a glass of sake and downed it quickly. "Those guys are stubborn, they were trained to withstand alot of physical torture."

"What have we got out of them so far?"

"Nothing interesting" she said. "They're names, what unit they're from, and when they're expected back."

"That's the only useful thing I've heard" Naruto said. "Did they say how they got in?"

"No" Anko said. "But out of what we were told we can set up an ambush at they're exfiltration in ten days."

"That will give us plenty of time for the recon" Naruto said rubbing his chin. "Find out what we're up against and then go in the way they're getting out."

"That's a idiotic plan" Anko said. "Kiri is full of A and S ranked ninja. They're genin are on our jounin's level. Now they have a whole other army to help them? Your sending men to they're deaths."

"Not if we send the right people" Naruto said. Anko scoffed and moved some papers off her desk. "Just run it by Tsunade. Your still young Uzumaki, let her teach you military strategy."

"I suppose your right" he said. "Well, I'm gonna go let the hag know what's going on. I'll see you later Anko."

"Get out of my office gaki" she said with a smile.

Naruto was leaving the building as they were bringing a corpse out of the room. The body was mangled and twisted. Naruto stopped for a moment and wondered how they didn't crack. It was an odd predicament. He moved into the streets and headed for the Hokage's office quickly.

In the distance the building was still giving off smoke and so was the homes that were hit. He was just thankful no one was killed. Itachi's injuries were already taken care of and he was replacing Mitch on the mission in the morning.

He jumped up and landed on the window of the office and looked in. "Baa-chan! You in here!"

"No" he heard her voice growl. He peered around and saw her rumaging through a closet on the side of her office. "Go away."

"Aw, has Baa-chan finally hit menopause?" A sake bottle exploded over his head causing him to fall out of the window and to the ground. The blond groaned as he rolled onto his stomach and coughed. "I hate her so much" he said.

"I feel raped" Itachi said the next morning when Naruto asked him how he was. Lee had been the unfortunate one to replace Kakashi. He had very little injuries and he was the next best pick incase things went bad.

"At least it didn't really happen" Naruto commented. "I'm sure Sasuke here felt that when he was with Orochimaru."

"Ok, seriously, don't be a dick" Sasuke said. "That never happened."

"As far as he's willing to tell us" Lee chuckled.

"Lee when we get back your a dead man."

"I'm shaking in my little youthful boots. Or does that turn you on?"

There was silence for a moment before Naruto burst out in laughter. "DONE!"

"Fuck the both of you, can we focus on the mission please?"

"Yeah, let's gets going. The sooner we're back the sooner we can ambush that exfil."

The four of them nodded and they took off down the road.

* * *

**Done. I had to end that thing that way, couldn't resist. Alright I'll try to update soon. So goodnight y'all and lets see if I can update something within the next day or two. I will try to update one story at least once a week. **


	19. The Armed Forces

**Yay, I wrote this one pretty fast. Its much easier to write when you have an idea of what your writing. And good music. Now enjoy the chapter.**

Naruto crept along the forest floor before coming to a cliff face that overlooked Kirigakure. He felt a tap on his shoulder and knew it was Sasuke, who he paired off with. Itachi and Lee were on the other side of the village getting a better angle. "What's the plan" Naruto asked. Sasuke pointed at the village wall and saw that not only were there shinobi on the walls but men in uniform carrying assault rifles.

"Looks like Mitch's contact wasn't lying. Kiri's got them a little other worldly alliance."

"I find this a problem" Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled. "Well Sasuke-kun, shall we fuck it up?"

"Lets."

"But first" Naruto said. "Lets try to find out what we're up against." Naruto keyed his radio twice and watied for Itachi to respond.

"Blue one, whats up?"

"What can you see on your end" Naruto asked. There was a moment of silence before Lee keyed on. "Um...How do I explain it? Metal boxes on wheels, and large metal things with large tubes off the top."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother and shrugged. They new the cars but the tubed vehicles they never heard of. "Hold tight, Blue one" Sasuke said. "We're heading your way."

Meanwhile, inside Kirigakure, a military tech sat at his monitor and watched four red dots meet up on his screen. "Sir!"

Someone put a hand on his shoulder letting them know he had his attention. "I have four targets, no FOF tags in our motion trackers perimeter. My log doesnt have a patrol of us or Kiri listed for that area today."

"I'll talk to the Mizukage, keep an eye on them. If they try to get closer to the village, relay this to Master Sergeant Mueller, he's been aching for some action."

"The Austrian?"

"Yes the Austrain" said the commander as he walked away, leaving the tech to do his work. He walked into the street with security surrounding him. With enemies around he wasn't taking any chances. High levels of the government put him in charge of this program and there was no way he was going to botch it.

Now that the military was involved in the majority of the villages buisness, seeing guns were not a rare occasion for the citizens of the village. It became a normal thing to see a uniformed person to walk with a guard to the Mizukage's office. Along with the helicopters that fly over head and the UAV's taking off. Occasional rumble of a tank going down the street or humvee.

The security team moved to the Mizukage's office and was escorted inside by a few Jounin. The Rokudaime Mizukage, Kengan Chikara, was a calm man. But even in his presence, he oozed power. There was something about him that made the military bend to his will. Maybe cause they were still on hostile ground or these people could make quick work for them, if caught off guard.

They went into Kengan's office and found him sitting behind his desk going through a few notes. "Colonel Anderson, pleasure to see you today."

"Thank you Mizukage-sama" he said in horrible japanese which made Chikara laugh.

"You don't have to address me as sama, Colonel. We've both seen enough war to label us equals. Just call me Chikara."

"Well then Chikara, I came over here to enlighten you that we have four unknown targets just outside the village. We wondering if you would allow us to run a full combat drill to rid your village of the problem."

"Just don't kill any of my people and try to take one of them alive. Then we'll have no problems" he said. "But I want to tag along, I've only seen what you've in practice. I want to see what your army can do when put to the test."

"Then by all means come to the command post, and we'll run the drill" Anderson said with a smile.

The Mizukage collected a few things before following Anderson out of the office and back to the command post. On the way, people were waving and bowing to the Mizukage and he politely tried to address everyone that said hello. 'Every leader should strive to be like this man' Anderson thought.

"This village has seen some tough times" Chikara said after they entered the military compound. "Us Kage's have been trying to be more with the people since the Sandaime. It was a horrific time when he was Mizukage. The dead were in the streets and sickness, it was horrific."

"It's nice to see a leader like yourself awknowledging your village. Its very admirable of you."

"The people deserve a leader who can see from they're level, that's what many Kage's seem to forget. We were once like them. And any day someone from under you can claim your spot, it's just a matter of time."

"That's something every leader should follow" Anderson said, getting a smile from the Mizukage.

They entered the command room and Anderson went to the tech who was watching the blips before hand. "Any updates on the situation?"

"Two of the blips are coming closer to the village. I've already sent Sergeant Mueler's platoon to intercept."

"Very good." The Colonel went over to his chair and sat down. He keyed his microphone and took a big breath. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is Colonel Anderson and I'm issuing a code green. A live round weapons free drill. There are four individual's in the villages perimeter and your in charge of erasing the problem. Capture one, eliminate the rest. It's our time to show this village just what the Marines can do, Hua?"

Shout of Hua echoed all over the base, making both leaders smile. "Now get to work."

Naruto nearly jumped when he heard the yelling all the way from the village. "What the hell was that" he said to Sasuke who was sitting in tree branch. "No idea, but let's wait for Itachi and Lee to get back."

Naruto nodded and raised his binoculars to his eyes and saw the two sneaking toward the village wall. If Lee could get up fast enough and eliminate the guards on the tower, it could get them away inside. He was looking around and saw something weird in the grass ahead of them. It looked like grass but it was vaguely human shaped. The more he looked around he began to see more. Maybe it was his elevated position but it looked like Itachi and Lee couldn't see them.

"Itachi, Lee stop right there" Naruto said in the radio, making the two stop dead in their tracks. "I think they know we're here, there's an ambush a few yards from your position. Do not proceed forward, come back immediately."

Naruto watched one of the shapes raise a rifle up slightly and aim right for the two. "Triple time it!" Just as the rifle went off, Lee and Itachi vanished. The figures in the grass rose to they're knees and started to fire. Both of the nin were running as fast as they could, ducking and weaving through trees to avoid being shot.

Back on the cliff face, Naruto watched several helicopters take off from the base, and the doors to the village opened, allowing a dozen jeeps and five of those big metal things out onto the road. "Son of a bitch. Sasuke, we're comprimised. We have to get out of here."

Naruto looked back at the convoy and saw one of the big metal things point the tube at them. "Out of the tree!" The thing fired and the cliff under him exploded. Naruto hopped back to avoid falling and he backed into the woods followed by Sasuke. "They have a complete fix on us. What the fuck did we do to expose ourselves?"

Sasuke didn't have time to answer as another tank round tore through the air, missing him by mere inches and destroying the tree he just in. "We have to get out of here" Naruto yelled as the machine guns on the jeeps started to spin. Both shinobi took off at a full blown sprint and ran into the woods. The jeeps stayed on the path and followed them closely. The machine guns roared to life and started to fire into the trees. Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground as bullets ripped the tree behind them to shreds. The jeeps sped by but the tanks were hot on them. Naruto pointed to the trees and they jumped up, hoping they couldn't get a good fix on them in the trees.

"It's no use out running them" Lee said through the radio. "We have to take them out."

Naruto was a about to respond when the wind picked up in the trees. "What the hell?"

Three helicopters came over head and landed in a nearby clearing, letting foot soldiers loose. Naruto swore and moved behind the tree. Sasuke was close by, crouched down. "Well?"

"About thirty infantry, and eight vehicles."

"We can take them" Naruto said. "All we need is the element of suprise."

Master Sergeant Mueller stood in a clearing with his boys looking over the motion sensor grid. "What do we have" he said in a heavy austrian accent.

"We're out of motion sensor range. If they're around here they're safe from that" explained his corporal. Mueller stood up and loaded a bullet into the chamber of his M16.

"Ok, people, spread out and comb the forest I want these two dead. Be on your toes, they're fast and lethal. Check your gear and move out. We're Oscar Mike!"

The platoon split into ten groups of three and ran into the woods. "Radio in if you make contact" said Mueller over the coms. Above them, Naruto and Sasuke blended into the shadows of the trees. They moved slowly tree to tree to make sure they weren't seen.

"How the hell do we get out of this one" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke shrugged and put his body against the tree. "At least we're not being shot at" he said.

"Do you think we could take out a squad and get in some how?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Yes, we're going to infiltrate a base filled with our enemy and attempt to move about when we can't even speak they're language. Nice plan dobe."

"It was just a suggestion" Naruto hissed. "What about hijacking on of those jeeps. You can drive it right?"

"All I drove were those howitzer trucks, I don't know how this one works."

"How can it be any less complicated" Naruto asked. "Think about it. We can get one of us three on the machine gun on top to keep the fire off us and you can drive. It's better than trying to run on foot and get shot in the back."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment and looked into the clearing. 'The jeeps can't move through the thicker parts of the forest and they left them abandoned. Hell why not? When your in a world thats never seen them before, do you expect the enemy to be able to steal it effectively under your nose?'

"Sounds like a plan" Sasuke said as he tried to contact the other two. Naruto looked back at the jeeps and saw three men standing guard still. Sasuke took note that he completely missed them. It was then that Sasuke realized he was too dependent on feeling chakra. This enemy was playing his disadvantage. It was a whole new kind of fight.

Naruto jumped from the tree and landed silently on the ground. The patrols were still around, so he had to be extra careful. He waited for Sasuke to join him on the forest floor and they waited in some bushes for they're targets to come close. The radios buzzed for a moment to let them know Itachi and Lee were nearby. It was now or never.

Sasuke jumped from the bush and used his blade to slit a soldiers throat silently. The other two didn't hear a sound because they each had a kunai coming out of they're mouths. "Quickly, before they catch on!"

"Wait a second" Naruto said as he picked up an M16 and threw it to Itachi. "You get front seat, I got the gun on top."

"What do I do" Lee asked.

"Sit there quietly while the adults work" Naruto said as he climbed into the back of a jeep. Lee groaned as he picked a weapon up for himself and crawled in the back. Sasuke was already behind the wheel looking around. "Wheres the stick thing!"

"If its not there, I'm sure it goes on its own" Itachi said. Sasuke hoped he was right as he started the jeep up and quickly put it in drive.

The patrols didn't know what to make of the jeep starting up, they didn't hear any orders from Mueller who was in charge of the search say anything about anyone leaving. They all double timed it back to the clearing just to see the jeep tear down the path they came down.

Mueller grabbed his radio and started to shout into the reciever. "Overlord, this is Delta! The enemy has...commandeered a humvee. Request air support to take it down on the road. Over."

_"Copy that Delta. Two Apache's are enroute. Over."_

"Roger, over and out."

Sasuke kept the pedal to the metal as they headed on the path toward Konoha. It didn't take long for the jeeps to catch up with them. Naruto unloaded as soon as they were in view, never giving them a chance to fire back. Itachi leaned out of the window and looked at the trees around them. They were perfectly dry. He made a few handseals and shouted, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

The fire ball shot from his mouth and ignited the trees behind them. Naruto smirked and moved the machine gun aside to perform his own handseals. The wind swooped around the jeep and cut the burning trees causing the inferno to fall on the path. Only two jeeps made it past before the rest had to stop.

Naruto saw a shadow move across the grown and he looked up to see two attack helicopters getting ahead of them. "Itachi, Lee! Take care of the guys behind us while I handle these things!" The chain gun started to spin and Naruto released a torrent of bullets toward the choppers. They swerved to the side to avoid being shot down. Itachi was out of the window again firing the M16 into the cabin of the enemies behind them but the windsheilds were bullet proof.

Sasuke swerved the vehicle around a curve and his face paled. The Valley of the End was ahead of them. And a helicopter was hovering over the bridge. "Oh shit!"

Naruto fired into the cockpit of the chopper and tore the pilot apart. The chopper did a nose dive into the bridge causing it to fall. "Get ready to jump" Naruto yelled as they neared the cliff. Sasuke put floored the jeep over the edge and gravity immediately started to pull them down. Naruto jumped out the top and landed on the other side while the others hit the cliff face and ran the rest of the way up. The two jeeps on the other side slammed they're breaks but kept firing on the ones running up the wall. Bullets peppered the side of the cliff around the three EAU as they made it to the top. Itachi fired a few more rounds towards the vehicles as they disappeared into the woods.

An occasional bullet would ping off a tree but as they got deeper the sounds disappeared and they collapsed by a tree. "Is anyone hit" Naruto breathed. The rest of them checked they're bodies over. "No, we're good" Sasuke said.

"Well, looks like the recon wasn't exactly a bust" Itachi said holding up the confiscated weapon. "We have the proof we need that Kiri has other worldly help."

"And that's all we needed to invade" Sasuke said. "Take them about before they attack our village."

Naruto stood up and put his back to the tree. "We can definately do something with that exfiltration that recon. We can re-invade Kiri that way."

Next to him, Lee stood up and looked toward the valley again. He could barely make it out in the tree's but he saw something flash.

_CRACK!_

Lee was thrown off his feet and hit the ground.

"Lee!" Naruto pulled Lee off the ground and they all took cover behind the trees. "Lee, oh fuck!" Lee had a cup sized hole in his side and was bleeding out. He had been knocked unconciouss and his body was spasming, but he still had a pulse. Itachi was at his side a moment later, looking him over. "He'll be fine as long as he's treated soon" he said. "We have to get him back to Konoha immediately."

The tree by they're heads exploded and a bullet tore through, disappearing into the woods. "Seriously" Naruto groaned as they picked Lee up and ran deeper into the foliage. Fifty caliber bullets tore through the forest, missing them by mere inches. They tore through the trees and stay on target. The valley was out of sight and far behind by the time the bullets couldn't travel anymore, but they didn't stop running. They weren't taking any chances.

"Lost contact. Pulling back to base. Flybird out."

"Yeah, tango's out of range, Delta three coming back to base. Over and out."

Mueller threw his radio to the ground and growled. "Fuck! How did they know how to drive a fucking humvee!" The soldiers in his squad took a step back. They knew, never get in the way of an angry austrian.

Colonel Anderson sat at his desk back on base looking through the video monitors carefully. After reading a briefing from the Mizukage, Iwagakure had used mobile howitzers during they're invasion. So it could be possible that one of the people in that group that was there had experience driving somewhat.

It was unfortunate for the soldiers from the apache that went down but it was only two lives. Not bad for the first engagement in a new world. Unfortunate but not bad. Anderson was more worried about the cost of the apache then the two pilots. There was a knock on his office door a moment later. He knew exactly who it was and he didn't feel like dealing with the man this second. "Come in" Anderson said as he read over Mueller's report. Chikara entered and made his escort wait outside. Anderson half expected him to be furious but the man walked in calm as ever.

"I heard it didn't go so well out there" the Mizukage said with a bit of laughter in his tone.

"Unexpected events took place" Anderson explained. "The intruders knew how to drive one of our jeeps. We weren't expecting our equipment to be at risk for hijacking."

"Do you have any pictures of the intruders?"

"Absolutely."

The Colonel handed Chikara the pictures and he looked them over. After a moment the Mizukage chuckled. "These are Konohagakure EAU's. You must of really caught them with they're pants down to make them run so fast."

He set the photo's on the table and pointed to the two on the top row. "I can reconize those masks. That's Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. You've got extreme respect from me if you only lost two men. These ninja could take on a platoon alone and come out on top. I have no idea who the other two are but we're told getting into the EAU is rigorous, most don't survive. These two must be strong as well to be involved with the man who started the program."

"I thought my recon team inside the village were suppose to eliminate those two" the Colonel said, pulling up the ninja's profiles on his computer. If they were in Kiri, it meant his recon team was compromised. "Fuck" he growled. He was picking up his phone when it rang.

"_Anderson_" he said when he picked it up. "_FBI? Criminal investigation? Yeah, send him in."_

"What was that all about" Chikara asked when Anderson hung up.

"Cheif inspector of the United States has dropped in for a visit." The door to the office opened and another man walked in.

_"Shawn, what a suprise. Can I get you anything? I'm sure the travel was awkward at first."_

_"Just a bottle of water if you have it" _Shawn said as he walked over to the desk.

_"Shawn, this is Chikara Kengan, leader of the village your standing in."_

"Ohiyo" Shawn said, giving the Kage a bow. Chikara smirked and bowed in return. "Doesn't speak our language I presume?"

"Yes I do" Shawn said. "Took me a few weeks but I got it down alright."

"I'm impressed" Chikara said. "Learning a language in a few weeks is an amazing feat. I'm still struggling to comprehend english but I guess languages isn't my forte."

"We all have our ups, Mizukage-sama."

"Bah, no need for sama in here, I hold you as my equals in this world."

"What did you need Shawn, since you traveled all this way?"

Shawn laid a file he was holding on the desk for the Colonel to open. On the top read, FBI's most wanted. He opened it up and there was only one file in it. "We just get here and the FBI's already establishing a most wanted in the world" the Colonel laughed. He read the name and his face fell.

"Is there a reason your showing him to me?"

"Just the fact that he's here" Shawn explained. "That's why nobody could find him. He's been here for the past year."

The Mizukage looked at the name and grunted. "He is the cousin of the late Tsuchikage. He was the one that made them retreat when they tried to invade."

"And he's also an ex-marine, who was under my command until he was captured on a mission."

"This could be bad" Anderson said. "If Mitch Walsh is in Konoha, the odds of anything being a suprise would drop drastically."

"He'll be able to lead a counter attack" Chikara said with distain.

"And he know's about the recon team inside the village" Shawn said, which made both men jump up. "I'm the only one inside the government Mitch somewhat trusts because of our history. He burst into my office a day and half ago at night trying to get information out of me about a team. He had an old military grade radio and he picked up they're channel."

"God damn it" Anderson yelled. He picked up the phone and dialed a quick number. _"I need to be within radio distance of Konohagakure by 1530...Soldier I gave you an order. Fuel up and get me a fucking pilot." _With that said he slammed the phone down and sighed.

"They're probably dead already" the Colonel said. "Well, Chikara, it looks like we have another reason to remain allies. A very common enemy."

"Accomplice in the murder of the Godaime Mizukage and Yondaime Tsuchikage. This man is a dangerous individual. Its no wonder he's part of one of the most powerful nations."

"He's involved in the murders of over three hundred people" Shawn said. "But we have a small advantage."

"And whats that" Anderson asked, not knowing how they had the advantage. "We know he now has a wife with a child on the way."

"Really?"

"It's true" Chikara said. "Last I heard of him, he married S class shinobi, Haruno Sakura. Another target on the list we gave you. Superior medical knowledge this woman has with the strength and bloodlust to match her intellect. She's definately a dangerous one to cross. But with a baby one the way, I'm sure she's not up to fighting at the moment."

"She'll be out of the battles" Anderson said. "Which will be perfect for a special ops team to intercept her and bring her to us to use as bait for Mitch Walsh."

"Don't underestimate the man" warned Chikara. "From what my spies tell me, he's already in EAU only after being here a year. He's gaining power quickly. We can't treat him as one man. The situations going to have to be dealt with delicately."

"After what happened to his ex-fiance, it would be unwise to give him an opening when we take his wife. He will do everything he can to kill us before harm can come to her."

Before Anderson could respond his phone rang. _"Thank you" _he said after a moment. "Well gentlemen, my chopper is ready for me. Would any of you like to go for a ride?"

"I'm afraid I must decline" Chikara said politely. "I have to get back to the office. Paperwork doesn't do itself you know."

The three of them chuckled and headed outside of the door. They were heading in opposite directions when the Colonel heard Chikara call out to him again. "If you want to test your troops before invading Konoha, I know the perfect village we can attack."

"What did Chikara say to you after we left the office" Shawn yelled in english as they flew over the forest toward a mountain.

"We're going to attack a ninja occupied village to test our strength in this world instead of attacking Konoha directly. He said it was filled with weak ninja but an organization of extremely powerful ones so we won't have many to deal with at first. But the more powerful ones we kill, the less we have to deal with in the future."

"What exactly are we doing here, Anderson?"

"I'm sure its not spoken about in an office building but its quite clear out here Shawn, this is an invasion. The United States has taken an interest on seeing what we can get. This chakra could be used as an energy source."

"But even some people in our world talk about harnessing they're chakra. If it's inside the body, how can you use it as energy."

"You haven't seen what these ninja can do. People in our world talk about chakra as a spiritual and bodily balance. These people use it to kill eachother. Release explosions from the engery in they're bodies. They're super humans Shawn. Imagine if we can capture them and turn them into a human battery to power the country. They almost replenish they're supplies in a few days, so they never run out. Our world can't do that."

"Sounds like slavery all over again."

"Sounds like progress to me."

"Sir, ETA thirty seconds."

"And the world is perfect to harvest elements that haven't been consumed yet. Imagine the deposits in the soil! We could find oil to last us hundreds of years. American's would pay mere cents for a gallon and the other countries would be on they're hands and knee's begging us for it. It's a nice way to pull us out of this recession."

The helicopter touched down five miles short of Konoha. Shawn could see the mountain with the faces on it from his position. They looked like they had been reconstructed recently.

Anderson picked up a radio as his soldiers secured a perimeter around the clearing. "Patrols could come by anytime" Anderson said. "We need to make this fast."

"Morning Dawn this is Overlord, do you copy? Over."

They all sat in silence for a full minute and a half before the reciever blared to life. "Overlord, this is Morning Dawn, we copy. Over."

"Give me a sit-rep soldier. Whats your status? Over."

Another silence for another ten seconds. "Ohh, at this point, probably KIA. Over."

This time the silence was in the clearing. Shawn swallowed hard as Anderson's gaze narrowed. "What is the status of my men? Over."

"Compromised. Over."

"Let me guess, this is Corporal Mitch Walsh, is it not? Over."

"Oh, your good. Don't know who you are. Can't say I really care. Over."

"Your going to pay for what you did to my men, Walsh. Over."

"And your going to pay for shooting one of my friends. He almost didn't make it. Over."

"Can't really say I care. Over."

"Hn. Tell your soldiers to be more careful next time then, and the predator drone was a little obvious too. Over."

Anderson looked up into the air and could barely make it out in the sky. No doubt still mapping the village. "We still have the advantage. Over."

"No, you don't. Over."

"Maybe not over your village, but over you. Over."

There was a moment of silence before he came back on. His voice sounded lower and alot more menacing. "If you try what I think you might try, I will kill all of you. Do you understand me?"

Anderson felt a bead of sweat roll down his face. How could this be so threatening over the radio. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"Yes, you didn't say over. Over."

"Fuck your over. Go back home before you get yourself so fucked you can't get ourself out...Over."

The reciever went dead and Anderson tossed the radio to the ground. "Pull back to the village. We have to get ready for our invasion of Amegakure."

Naruto paced around the hospital waiting for any word on Lee. Tsunade said he would be fine but he wanted to hear when he would be back on his feet. In his hand was a bullet that was rather huge. Bigger then anything he's seen so far. If they could shoot at a distance and tear through cover that well, they were in trouble. The emergancy room doors opened and Shizune walked out. She was tossing her gloves in the trash when Naruto appeared by her side.

"Shizune-neechan, please tell me Bushy Brows is gonna be ok."

"Naruto-kun, relax. Lee is going to be bed ridden for a few days. Tsunade-sama had to seal a massive hole in his side. You guys are lucky you got here when you did. Otherwise he may not have made it. It missed anything vital by mere centimeters."

"There's no injuries that could come back to hurt him is there?"

"None that Tsunade-sama recorded. Go home Naruto, he needs his rest."

Shizune moved passed him and headed towards the Hokage's office, leaving Naruto to show himself to the door. When he opened the door, he looked up at the sky and searched for the thing flying around but it was no where to be seen. 'Maybe they pulled it out?'

He walked down the street toward his home and looked around. The faces on the monuement had been reconstructed from the Iwa invasion and were staying up nicely. The village was all rebuilt and everything was as normal as it should be. He turned the corner and headed for the Namikaze compound and saw Mitch and Sakura walking in his direction.

Naruto smiled when he saw Mitch holding Sakura from taking off to where ever they're destination was. Too much strain on the baby. But Sakura was never one for going slow. They met up and Sakura hugged the blond and Mitch shook his hand. "You ok? We heard about the recon going south."

"They found us some how. They laid an ambush and everything. Lee took a rather large bullet to the side" Naruto said, holding it up. "But we got him back intime and he should make a full recovery."

"We heard from Sasuke" Sakura said.

Mitch examined the round and groaned. "Well its definately the worst they could have hit him with. At least he's alive. But we were just on our way to see the old lady. The army knows its recon team was compromised. The guy in charge, flew into the region to make a check on them. I suspect they know it was you and Sasuke so they had to make sure they're team was alive."

"How did that go" Naruto asked. Mitch shrugged. "They know I'm here for one. And they may try to come after me. The guy said he had an advantage over me and I knew he was talking about Sakura, so I threatened him back. Now we're at a stand still. Either we have to make a move or they do."

"Well using the recon extraction is out of the question then, I guess" Naruto groaned. "That made things a whole lot easier but I guess beggers cant be choosers. As of now, the only we can do is wait and see what Baa-chan orders."

They both nodded and Naruto looked down at Sakura's small baby bump. "So how along are you exactly?"

"Well, Tsunade-sama said my morning sickness kicked in a little late but by the baby's development I'm about 3 months and a week along now" she said with a smile.

"And she's still trying to do ninja things. The baby's going to come out with a permenant sense of vertigo." Mitch's smirked was wiped off his face as his wife smashed her fist into his face.

"Your going to jinx it" she growled. "If you talk about it, it will happen!"

"If you keep walking on the ceiling it will happen too" Mitch said back.

"I have to stretch my legs!"

"Babe, your having another mood swing" Mitch pointed out and Sakura caught herself before she could punch him back. Suddenly the anger was gone and she was happy again. "Sorry, I hate these hormones, they won't let me punch him out of pure anger."

"It's no problem" Naruto said. "At least it isn't me as much anymore."

"That can change" she said, cracking her knuckles. Mitch's smirk returned but held her fists to her sides.

"Come on hun, we have to go. Baa-chan want's to see her grandkid."

"Fine, bye Naruto-kun!"

"See you two later. Have fun with the old lady!" Naruto turned on his heel and headed toward his home. The more he saw those two when they talked about having they're kid made him slightly jealous. They looked like the happy family.

That was the only thing missing from Hinata and himself. A child. He walked in the front door, his mind made up. He sat on the couch next to his wife and kissed her. Hinata said something but he didn't hear her, all he did was blurt out his question. "Hinata-hime, do you want to have a baby?"

Hinata's face turned a bright shade of red and she started to studder, which made Naruto smile. She only did this now if she was extremely happy with him, so happy it made her nervous to answer. But before she could a diffrent female answered.

"A grandkid!"

Kushina landed on Naruto's lap and gave him a large hug. "I was wondering when you two were going to have a baby for me."

"Who said it was for you" Naruto said in a low tone, giving her a look.

"Don't need to be so uptight pumpkin" she cooed pinching his cheek. "I've always wanted to be a grandmother."

"Aren't you just a few years older then me because you died? Shouldn't a grandkid be the last thing on your mind?"

Kushina layed her fist into the top of his head and gave him a noogie. "Why should I care? Your what? Twenty, twenty one?"

"Twenty one" Naruto said trying to get out of the noogie his mother had him in.

"Its about time to start having them. Ninja's don't have a long life spand, and technically, your life is going to be considerably shorter."

"W-W-What m-makes y-you say th-that?"

"He's the brother of light" Kushina said. "He may not live to see thirty."

"So what do you say Hinata-chan?"

"I s-say I've b-b-been wai-waiting for you t-to ask" she said. Naruto smiled and lept up to give her a hug and dumped his mother to the floor. He lifted Hinata off her feet and they were gone a second later.

"Does that remind you of anyone" she asked Minato who was hidden in the doorway.

"I did the exact same thing to you, if I recall" he said with a smile.

"You know, he got me thinking" Kushina said. "We are young again. Why can't we have another kid? Live our lives?"

Minato walked over and picked her up, much like Naruto just did seconds earlier. "Nothing is stopping us" he said and in a yellow flash, they were gone.

A month later in they're normal bar, Neji and Raigeki met they're contacts again so they could plan to take out Danzou, but Hidan was in such a happy mood they decided to somewhat listen to him. "It took me for fucking ever but I finally have some god damn answers" Hidan said proudly when he met Konan, Neji, and Raigeki. They all gave him the look to go on but they seemed more interested in they're drinks.

"I did a bit a digging around and was able to figure out why a demon from Hell would take a interest in a human."

"And" Konan said.

"Have you heard the legend of the brothers of light and dark?"

Raigeki shook his head and took another drink. "Get on with it." Hidan gave him a look and went on with his story. "So there is a myth that there are two worlds. Our own and another chakraless world. Its said that to create the perfect peace is to bring both worlds together to become whole again. Sounds like a load of bullshit if you ask me but anyway. Some fucking angels decided it would be fun to defect from heaven and challenge the one who keeps the worlds apart. Lucifer himself."

"So a couple angels took on Satan, big deal" Neji said. "It's just a stupid myth."

"Well listen to this, both angels failed but they had children, and they're powers passed down. Making the legends of light and dark."

"What's your point, Hidan" Konan asked.

"That demon marked that man with the symbol for darkness. And rumors are that Namikaze has light on his chest."

"Say what now" Raigeki asked?

"Yeah, now I got your attention. Namikaze Naruto and this Mitch guy are the legendary brothers of light and dark. Marked by demons of Hell. Oh and after a little more digging deep inside Konoha, that demon was Mitch's ex-fiance who was killed before they were married. She must be pissed because he married someone else."

"So she's a high ranking demon in Hell and she's pissed. Great" Neji said. "So wha-" The window next to him shattered and the sake bottle on the table exploded. The shards from the glass flew into the air but the shinobi were already on their feet. The door to the bar came flying inwards in peices. Hidan was about to go forward but the men that came through threw him off. They were dressed in matching uniforms and facemasks. The weapons they were holding started to go off and all the people in the bar scrabbled for cover as bullets tore through the air.

Blood sprayed through the air as the hellish onslaught continued. Raigeki grabbed Neji and Konan and threw them both into cover as Hidan and himself dove behind a diffrent booth. The immortal blinked, asking himself why he hid and stood up. Three bullets impacted his chest and one entered his right shoulder. They blew him off his feet and sent him back into the booth.

"Holy fuck! That shit hurts!"

"Tell me about it" Raigeki said, remembering the time he was shot in Iwa. The firing died down and they heard a voice. _"One tango down, 15 civilians. Keep searching for the other three."_

"That was english" Hidan whispered.

"Hidan, they think your dead, distract them for a moment."

"If you think I'm going to attempt to get shot again, your dead wrong."

"Don't be a baby."

Hidan rolled his eyes and stood back up, making the soldiers whip around and point they're rifles at him.

_"Hey, private, wasn't that the dude you just shot?"_

_"The bullets are still in his chest!"_

Hidan smirked and took a step forward but they aimed down they're sights at him. _"You fuckers really think this is going to work. See what good they did?"_

Another bullet hole appeared in his head which sent him stumbling back. But he recovered and smiled more. _"Was that necessary?"_

_"Unload on him!"_

The soldiers were about to fire when they're rifles were pulled from they're hands. Two of them immediately went for their side arms and the remainder went for their knives. Raigeki grabbed the two with the pistols by they're wrists before they even knew he was there. He pulled his arms back fast enough to pull both soldiers horizontally. His fists came back in, smashing they're heads down on they're spines, paralyzing them.

Raigeki heard a yell and he turned around, a soldier was on him with a knife but his head fell off a second later. "Good thing I have your back fucker."

Neji walked up to them, holding one of the soldiers by his collar. All the others were wrapped up in paper cacoons.

"What the hell is going on" Neji asked.

"Fuck if I know" said the immortal. He placed his hand over one of the paralyzed soldiers heads and his head cocked to the side. "No chakra?"

"That's impossible" Konan said.

"Not if what Hidan told us earlier is true" Neji said. "Are these men from the other world?"

The man in Neji's grasp chuckled. The Hyuuga saw his eye move down. Out of his hand rolled a small ball. It hit the ground and bounced a few times before rolling to a stop. In a flash, all four of them were out of the bar as before the grenade went off.

Danzou and Ao were sitting at the meeting table, discussing new members for the organization when they heard a small boom from outside. They looked out of the tallest tower in the village and saw men in uniforms running and shooting civilians in the street. Helicopters flew through the sky in endless numbers. Ao watched tanks demolish buildings with the people still trapped inside.

"What is this" Danzou asked in a panic. But Ao had no answer. They only watched as three jets screamed overhead and dropped three large loads into their building. A flash of red was the last thing they ever saw before Amegakure's tallest building was falling to the ground. Signaling the defeat of Ame to American forces.

Two days later, a patrol was walking through the corpses of dead ninja and civilians alike. Holding their assault rifles at the ready, in case of any pockets of survivors. They entered a partially destroyed building and turned on their flashlights.

_"Alpha one, this is Bravo one. No signs of survivors, moving to X sector. Over."_

_"That's a solid copy Bravo one. Intell says a mass grouping of shinobi in that area. Be on your guard. Over."_

_"Roger that, we're Oscar Mike. Over and out."_

The team moved out of the building as fast as they came in. Just as they left, Neji popped out of the shadows and slipped into the street.

"Coast is clear."

The rest of the group appeared behind him and they sat down. "Isn't there anywhere else we can go" Raigeki asked. "We're not making much progress sneaking around the village."

"I think theres only one place that would take us in at this point" Konan said. Hidan nodded and looked southeast. "Konoha."

"No" Neji said. "No way in hell I'm going back there."

"It's either that or die here" Hidan said. "These guys aren't going to stop until the population is wiped out."

Neji swallowed hard. His immortal partner was correct. These soldiers were gaining the upper hand on all the shinobi in the village. And his defense didn't block bullets, as he painfully learned. After Danzou was killed the village fell into a disarray. Nobody knew left from right anymore without Akatsuki to defend them.

"Fine. Konoha it is, but if I'm executed to don't show up to my funeral" the Hyuuga said.

"But Hidan puts the fun back in funeral" Raigeki said.

"I also put the laughter back in man-slaughter" he said proudly.

The other two ignored them and contemplated an escape. They had the village under seige, so escape by the road was suicide. "Any idea's how we get out of here" asked Raigeki.

Konan sighed and looked at the mountain of corpses outside of the village, where the villagers were being tossed in. "I have an idea, but you guys aren't going to like it."

"If it's the only way" Neji said, already thinking about the smell thats going to be hitting his nostrils.

"That's going to smell so fucking hardcore! There's no way your getting me to go in that" said Hidan with much distain.

"Then stay and die" Konan said.

"Well it'll only stink for a little while" he said, trying to get off her bad side. They headed for a portion of the village with soldiers on it and shuffled through the body bags. Hidan sealed four soldier corpses in a scroll along with his sythe and they all climbed into a bag. Now all they had to do was wait till they could escape.

Tsunade was doing some paper work in her office when Shizune bursted in with a letter in her hand. "Tsunade-sama!"

"What is it, Shizune? I'm busy."

"Shishou, Amegakure as been completely destroyed. Danzou and the rest of Akatsuki are dead."

"Amegakure is destroyed? How?"

"Jiraiya-sama's contacts say it was the forces staying in Kiri. It only took half a day for Ame to fall."

"Get me all the details you can, eyewitness accounts, photos, exetra. I want to know how it was done so fast and by what. I wanted it all half hour ago."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

Shizune was a gone a second later and Tsunade looked out of her window with a frown, wishing there was something she could do to prevent the destruction she felt was coming to her village. She thought about Mitch but he was only one man against an army. And he and Naruto already agreed to no ascending unless something demonic was present. So that was out of the question.

What was she going to do when these people showed up on they're door step? One of they're head doctors was four months pregnant and she was too old to keep up anymore, much to her chargin.

Tsunade looked out to her village one more time before she wondered what destructive power would these people bring? They weren't petty arms dealers. These were the guys that have them in massive quantaties. No price, just there.

"It's going to be a long year" she said. "If we make it that long."

* * *

**Whoop whoop all done for the day. I'm off to work in like 15 minutes here. Make me suprised so when I come back I have reviews to read. **

**Deuces,  
Blood Rain**


	20. Hell Pt 2

**Yes yes, another chapter. Well I don't wanna say anything really so you can go on reading. **

Sakura sat silently under a tree in the training grounds, munching on the contents of a bento box. Her eyes darted across the feild toward several dummies that were in varias positions around the clearing. Each one was filled with small blood packets in vital locations. She took another bite of her rice and set the box down. Something in her parifrial vision made her look to her left to see Naruto and Sasuke heading in her direction. Each one had small gym bags on they're shoulders.

As they got closer, Sakura could see Naruto was itching to say something. His face read pure confusion. "Your not training are you?"

Sakura shook her head and pointed out to the feild with her chopsticks. "No, Mitch is."

"And what is he doing now" Sasuke asked as he set his bag on the ground. He started to make his way to the dummies but Sakura grabbed his arm. "You don't want to be out there right now" she said. "You'll get caught in the crossfire."

As if on cue, Mitch tore from the brush ahead of them. The dummies started to spray blood as Mitch dove into the air and corkscrewed. He rolled across the ground and got to his knee's, pointing a compact shotgun under another dummies chin. The head exploded after he pulled the trigger, showering that area with blood.

Mitch strapped the shotgun back to his shoulder and picked up two discarded pistols (The best way to describe they're look is the pistols from Boondock Saint's II). He walked up to the dummies and started to examine the bullet holes.

Out of curiousity, Naruto joined him out on the feild, looking at the damage he caused. Each dummy had a bullet in three or more vital places on the body. If these were men, they were all dead in less then a few seconds. "So what is the mad genius working on now?"

Mitch chuckled. "Just a little scheme I worked up. I figured if I could combine, chakra, speed, and weapons. I could shoot with pin-point accuracy without having to aim and do it at high speeds."

"Looks like it worked" Naruto said noting the extensive damage to the dummies.

_"Like a fucking charm"_ Mitch said with an irish accent. He slid the pistols back into they're holsters and they both started to walk back to the other two. They barely saw an ANBU member vanishing and Sasuke was already on his feet. His face was guant and shallow. "Amegakure has been destroyed" he said when they met up.

"What" Naruto asked, not sure if he heard correctly. Sakura joined them a moment later and she grabbed Mitch's hand.

"Amegakure was destroyed in less then half a day. Akatsuki and all of iits shinobi have been wiped out. Jiraiya-sama's contacts have had no contact with survivors or refugee's."

"Who" asked Mitch. Although he already knew the answer.

"Your world."

"How can an entire village fall in less then a day" asked Sakura. "There should be no way!"

"Amegakure was a small village, Sakura-chan" Naruto said. "With an element of suprise, stealth, and overwhelming fire power, it could have been less."

"They played with Ame" explained Mitch. "It was they're first real combat situation with shinobi. They left no survivors to see how they would react at impossible odds. When do we retaliate?"

"We don't" said Sasuke. "All villages have called in they're shinobi just in case they're village is next."

"We've entered a time of martial law" Sakura said. "Tsunade-sama is taking no chances."

Mitch growled and clenched his fists. "We should take the fight to them before they come to us!" He started to go into a rant about why they should take out the military before they could get the strike, but he suddenly felt like he was out of breath. It became impossible to inhale and the others were looking at him and Naruto nervously. Mitch looked at his blond friend and saw he was having the same problem. Not knowing what was going on, they put distance between the other two. The grass started to die around them as black and golden tendrils started to form around them. The tendrils lifted them off they're feet and then the world for both of them went black.

Naruto awoke suddenly after realizing there was a strong hot wind around him. He quickly sat up and looked around. The world had shifted and he was standing in the training field but there were houses around him. Naruto noticed the houses should have been labeled condemed because of they're condition. He narrowed his eyes because the wind was drying out his eyes horribly. It took him a few moments to get his footing when he realized where he was.

"Hell, again?"

"Apparently so" came Mitch's voice. Naruto looked down and saw his companion was awake but he hadn't moved. "What are we doing back here again?"

Naruto shrugged and looked around to see if he could find Kyuubi like last time but he was no where to be seen. Mitch stood back up and looked around a bit more. "Suburbs in the middle of our training field, interesting. At least theres a street."

The asphalt road ended in a cald-a-sac and went to a small street at the other end. "Should we walk around" Mitch asked.

"I don't see the point of standing here, waiting for something to kill us."

"True that."

Naruto lead the way as they started to walk around the area. They passed broken gas stations, houses, club houses, and gates but there were no signs of life around. "Its gets creepier everytime we come here" Naruto mentioned. Mitch nodded and looked behind them. He had thought he heard a footstep but there was nothing there. 'Great, now I'm going crazy' he thought.

"Did you hear that" Naruto asked, crouching slightly.

"Footsteps?"

"Hai."

Mitch listened over the wind and heard clicking sounds. It didn't sound like a normal footstep if your wearing shoes. It sounded the person was wearing, "High heels?"

'Who in Hell would wear high heels' thought Naruto. But soon his thought process took over and he realized he fought a demon who wore high heels before.

"Welcome gentlemen."

The duo spun around and came face to face with the demon they thought they killed. "Jane" Mitch growled. The woman laughed and turned around.

"Please follow me, the master would like a word with the two of you."

"The master?"

"Lucifer" Naruto answered as he slowly started to follow the woman. Mitch gave Naruto a questioning look but fell into step next to him anyway. There was no way he was going to let him go alone. They walked in silence until they came to a small highway with an overpass. Jane lead them to the top where there was a man sitting at a round table right in the center. He seemed to be drinking a glass of wine, with a skeletal waiter standing nearby with an ice bucket. Jane pulled the two chairs from the table and allowed the two men to sit down.

Mitch looked the man over and grunted. 'This is Satan? The guy is in a fucking buisness suit' Mitch thought. He looked over at Naruto and saw he had a hard glare on his face. Lu took one more sip of wine and set it on the table.

"Drink" he asked, pointing to the waiter. Both men looked at eachother and at the same time said, "Water."

Lu chuckled as the waiter pulled two bottles of cold water and put them on the table. "Why don't we make this scenery a little more pleasant?" He clapped his hands and suddenly the climate and enviorment shifted. Now it was sunny and warm, with a cool gentle breeze. A car passed them by on the road but didn't even take notice.

"I bet your wondering why I summoned you both here" asked Lu. Both men nodded as they took a drink of their waters.

"Well, as both of you already know, both worlds are heading for all out war. This is no good" Lu explained. "I've already explained it to Naruto here but I'll explain it again. I need both of you to live through this war. No matter what the cost."

"Its war" Naruto said. "If we die, we die. Hopefully honorably."

"No one dies honorably during war" Lucifer said. "At the moment of death, even the strongest willed, strongest minded, will be nothing but a scared child. It's not like stories, we're all scared when facing death. If it comes down to it and your side is losing, you must run away."

"Run away from our family and friends" Mitch asked. "Leaving them there to die?"

"I give you my word that if you run, all souls lost in the war will go up instead of to me."

"That's not going to happen because we're not going to lose" Naruto said.

"So what happens when they rush your village? Wiping out everything in they're path? Then plant a nuclear device at the center of the village."

"Don't even fucking suggest that" Mitch growled.

"Anderson is a devious man. No one will care if they use a nuke in your world" explained Lu. "Your world is nothing to him. Just a land of savages waiting to be killed. I'm hoping you can show him otherwise. The idea of both worlds going to war is throwing off the balance of the two. This was not forseen by any diety. We still can't do anything because no one is allowed into the matters of both worlds. Only one at a time. If it comes to both they're suppose to settle it themselves. So all I can do is provide with you with information and any help only regarding your world."

"Why the friendly offer from not only the guy who wants to kill us down the line but by the prince of darkness himself" Mitch said. "Whats the catch?"

"No catch, I can't allow you to die. Your too important to see rotting away in my Hell. If I have to take drastic measures without getting involved, I will take such actions."

"What drastic measures are we talking about" asked Naruto.

"I cannot discuss that with you. I have to run it by the big guy first."

Mitch cocked his head to the side. "Big guy?"

"Yeah, you know who he is" Lu said with sarcasm on his tone. "Even though I am banished, most of my actions have to be run by Him. Not that he cares anymore. That's just what I'm permitted to do."

"What do you mean, "Not that he cares anymore?" Sounds like He's abandoned us" Naruto said. Lu smiled and looked Naruto right in the eye.

"He has, a long time ago."

This sent chills up both men's spines. Everyone was quiet for a moment and another car drove by. "You have the chakra advantage. Anyone can handle a gun after ten seconds of holding it. But you'll be severely outnumbered and at a weapons disadvantage. Meaning they got shit that's going to blow the hell out of your village. Almost a hundred times harder then Iwa did. Ame didn't have a warning, they stood no chance at all."

"So what do you suggest" Naruto asked.

"Wait for them to come in" Lu said. His hands started to move across the table as if to show them the enemy. "Until a large force is inside the village walls. Might as well abandon the village and wait for the shelling to stop. Your best chance is to stick close to them when you get inside the village. Moving quietly as much as you can. Avoid drawing complete attention to yourselves. The less noise you make, the less chances, they'll bring out the big guns again. Anderson maybe off his rocker a bit but I don't think he's willing to give the lives his men away."

"Not a bad strategy" said Mitch. "If we move building to building at night, we can avoid anything in the sky looking for us."

Naruto nodded and looked back towards the Devil. "This is off subject but when do we, I mean the three of us, have to go at it?"

"Hm, no one told you huh?"

"Nope" said both men. Lu sighed and looked at them, "You can fight me whenever you feel ready. The door in Iwa is where you must go."

"Sakura mentioned something about a door" Mitch said. "She said it was in the middle of these caverns undernieth the village."

Before Lu could respond, Jane walked up and whispered something into his ear. The man sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry gentlemen, our time here must end. Before I leave, I must have your word that you will do whatever it takes to defeat this enemy."

Naruto looked at Mitch and nodded. "You have our word. Just hold your end of the bargain."

Lu smirked. "I'll keep an eye out for anytime I can help. If worst comes to worst and you do die, I give you one warning. Hold on."

"To what?"

"You'll see when the time comes" said Lu, then suddenly he was gone and they both found themselves looking up into a blue sky. Their stomachs jumped up into their throats and they landed in soft grass. Naruto started to cough and he felt someone checking him over. "Naruto! Are you ok?"

"Yeah" he breathed. "This isn't anything new."

Mitch sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He had to land head first. Sakura came over to him and her hands started to glow green. "What the hell happened to the two of you?"

Naruto started to explain what happened as she made the swelling in the back of Mitch's head reduce slightly. Even though it seemed to go down on it's own. "Has this happened before" Sakura asked.

Both of them nodded. "How do you think I met Mitch the first time" said Naruto. "It was only a couple days before we got you out of the other world."

"Remember the night the cops brought me home drunk? It happened a little after you went to sleep" explained Mitch.

"How long were we out for?"

"About seven minutes" Sasuke said. "We tried to pull you out but everytime we touched you, we were pushed away."

Naruto grunted and stood up, followed by Mitch. He was still holding his head and he hissed from the headache. "I feel like I just smoked some bad weed. Ow."

"What happened to you guys?"

"Our new buisness partner wanted to have a meeting" Naruto said with a small chuckle. Sasuke gave him a curious look but Naruto spoke again before he could ask a question. "The Devil wanted to tell us not to die in this war. He was so adiment about it, he's willing to help out. But it can't directly influence us in the war."

"He did give us a peculiar warning though" added Mitch. "What do you think he meant?"

"What did he say" asked Sakura.

"He said in the event that we died to hold on. Not much of a warning. Hold on, that means nothing if you think about it" explained Naruto. "Hold onto what?"

"It seems he's already got a back up plan in case you die" Sasuke said. Naruto snorted and looked at the other two. "Don't think we're telling you for our health. I don't know what it means but seriously if it comes down to it, you guys hold on too. I'm sure we'll know what it means when the time comes."

"Doubt it" muttered Mitch. "I don't feel the loyalty to a guy whose sole purpose is to kill us."

"Either way" Naruto said while giving his counterpart a glare. "If the time comes, just remember to do what he told you to do."

"Let's just make sure it doesn't come that then." Sasuke and Sakura stared at the two for a moment. The small arguement was hit a small nerve in the back of their brains. The issue of trust was reflecting their light or dark elements already. And they rarely used they're ascended forms. Only for training and when the armies of Hell attacked.

"I suppose maybe we should get something to eat" Sakura said sheepishly, trying to ease the tension between the two men. Mitch looked at her and gave her a crooked grin. Something about the way his face was strained made her uneasy. "Sure. I need something to take my mind off all of this." He walked past her and towards the bench to put his belongings away. Sakura turned to Naruto and gave him a hard look.

"You feel it, don't you?"

"Yeah" Naruto said as his hand traveled to his heart. "Damn it, I knew something felt off."

Sakura spun on her heal and headed for her husband, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone. "Is it really coming on that strong already" asked Sasuke. "I figured you would have to spend more time ascended for any of this stuff to start affecting your judgement."

"So did I. He is right on some level, we can't out right trust this guy. I don't know what I was thinking. But that warning did seem a bit out there. I don't see the idea of acting on it if the time comes as a bad thing, you know? Just in case."

"It's a wide stretch but I'll remember it. I'm sure they will too. I just wish we had a little bit more of a description to what it meant."

"So do I" Naruto said as they walked toward the couple.

'Son of a bitch' Mitch thought as he stuffed his silenced pistols into his bag. He felt something odd about that moment. It was obvious he blew it way out of proportion. He didn't feel Sakura approach him and he jumped slightly when she put a hand on his back.

"It's ok" she said. Her hand pulled his head around so they're eyes met. Mitch smiled slightly, knowing he could get lost in her brilliant green eyes. "I know what you felt."

"It came on so strong for a moment" he said. "I just fell into it. The immediate distrust and hostility. I don't know how to control it if I can't see it coming!"

"Mitch... Please don't blame yourself for this. It's the first time it's shown since you started the training month four months ago."

"You guys ready" Naruto asked when they got close. Mitch looked at Sakura's soft smile before getting one of his own. "Yeah, I'm starving."

"I haven't had ramen in about two months" Naruto said. "I'm dead set on getting some in my stomach, TODAY!"

Sasuke winced and covered his ears. Naruto chuckled and punched the Uchiha in the arm. "If your lucky, that was imprinted in your DNA. Ten years from now your kid is going to go, What the fuck?" Sasuke gave Naruto a glare but continued to walk down the path. The blond laughed more and looked back at the other two. "Naruto, 2. Sasuke, 0."

"He'll get you back" said Sakura.

"Yeah, but I look forward to it."

The four of them found themsevles back Ichiraku again for the afternoon. It had been a long time since Team Seven had been together for something other than fighting. They all had a day of semi-relaxation. Naruto again was making jokes with his food, trying to upset Sasuke. Sakura laughed as Mitch was looking for a moment to snatch more of Naruto's food.

There was another man in the small bar with them, but his face was covered. After the occasional joke, he would chuckle as well. They had been joking and sitting in the bar for the better part of an hour when Mitch suddenly had a strange feeling in his head and body. It wasn't bad, it was actually very pleasant. He felt his energy spike up and he started to laugh at things that weren't even funny. The trio were giving him funny looks and he seemed to laugh harder.

"Mitch? What's going on with you?"

"I have no idea" he laughed. As he looked at his hands, they seemed to get larger then shrink back down. This absurd action made him laugh harder. His clothes started to feel wonderful all over his body and he was moving his hands all over himself.

"Seriously" Sasuke said. "Your starting to creep me out."

Sakura nodded and looked into her husbands eyes. His pupils were almost as large as his iris. Mitch chuckled and mumbled something about her head expanding. "What are you talking about" she said. Her tone seemed to jerk Mitch out of his temporary pleasure and realize what he was feeling. When he was younger he used to indulge himself in some illegal things.

Mitch quickly turned around and saw that the other man was gone. His mouth quickly dried up and it was starting to get hard to talk. The world was moving under his feet and the ramen bowls were floating. "Where didthatguy go" he asked.

"No idea" Naruto said. "Why?"

"I thinkhe druggedme" Mitch weezed. "I'm thinking ectasy and LSD. Got to find him." He stood up and stumbled out of the ramen shack. His footing was no longer balanced and he hit the ground. 'How much was I given' he thought. 'I've done this before but not this bad.'

He felt himself being dragged across the ground and sat up against a wall. "Mitch! Listen to me! We need you to stay right here! Can you hear me!"

"Ya" he managed. It was really starting to effect him. He was starting to black out slightly, he didn't know if it was because of the amount he was given or just his eyelids refused to stay open from the pleasure in his system. Managing to look up, he saw Sakura's worried face and he put a hand to her face. "Find him. I'll be fine."

'Who has this combination of drugs in this world. I never really heard of this world having a severe drug problem. They probably don't even know what I'm talking about.'

"Can you hear me?"

"Barely" Mitch breathed.

"Stand up! Come on, like a big boy." Mitch unsteadily rose to his two feet and felt himself walking. He could barely open his eyes. Time seemed to fly and he felt himself being thrown on a bed. It felt so wonderful, he just melted into the matress.

"I didn't expect you to become such a lightweight, Mitch" said a oddly familiar voice. The brother of darkness chuckled and rolled over in the matress to see if he could get a good look at this person. Across the small room, sat the man from the ramen bar. He was slowly taking off his bandana's.

"I didn't expect someone to slip me a large amount of drugs is all" he said. "If you wanna roll, its cool, just let me know next time."

"I needed you compliant so I could talk to you alone" the man said. "I don't trust anyone else."

"We both have that problem now don't we" Mitch said in his drugged stupor. Some how he was able to communicate. How long had they walked? He was still very drugged but he could talk, which was a good sign. But everything felt so good. He could help but lose himself again. "At least you had gotten yourself clean. Back in the day you could have handled this easily."

"I grew up" Mitch answered, moving a pillow over his face and giggling softly.

"Listen, I dont know how long it will be before they find me and kill me, but I had to get some information to you before that happened."

"And what kind of information is that?"

"Military secrets."

"And you drugged me this hard to tell me something I probably won't remember? How smart are you? Fuck, it's hard to focus! Who the hell are you?" The outburst suddenly made Mitch's stomach lurch. The darkness under the pillow started to become threatening, here he was, trapped with an unknown man, too drugged up to defend himself. The LSD was obviously taking a harsh turn.

"It's Mike Vanslin."

"Mike?" Mitch pushed as hard as he could to sit up but his body wouldn't allow him. His muscles were too relaxed. "What did you give me?"

"About seven hits of LSD, and alot of meth and masculine based tabs. I take it you feel pretty good. You should try to relax, or otherwise, your going to go south. And I can't have that. I'm not here to kill you. I probably won't leave this village alive, but I have to give you the information."

Mitch pried the pillow off his face and looked at his old friend. It was odd that he was speaking such good japanese. "Lay it on me."

"The U.S. as been dealing with a coup a few months after the weapons deal. Slowly there have been uprisings all over the nation, and other nations have followed suit. The governement was running low on oil and couldn't deal with other nations and the coup on their own so they decided to drill the oil reserves in Colorado, which were attacked not only by the coup but by Green Extremists. Now the middle of the United States from North Dakota and the Texas pan-handle is nothing but burning oil. No one can determine how long its going to burn for. They say years, if not centuries."

Mitch gulped. 'What a terrible thing to lay on some one with a head full of acid' he thought.

"The government as you probably already know was testing for a new kind of nuclear bomb. Not only would it be powerful but it serve as a reactor of some kind and produce a renewable energy. But instead of creating energy, it created a rift to this world. They sent a recon team through and made contact with Kirigakure, after a few peace talks, they allowed us to use their village as a base as long as we decided to side with them. Simple enough. But then we discovered the chakra everyone on this planet held. The renewable energy of the natural inhabitants. Scientists theorized they could use this energy for power. Not only could chakra power a city but it could fuel an airplane, or create a bomb."

"They're going to farm us for chakra?"

"That's the harsh way of putting it."

"We can't even use chakra in that world. How do you suppose you can harness chakra in a world that doesn't allow you to use it?" How long had Mitch been away, he could feel his mind slowly start to come back, but the acid was there to stay. He could at least think clearer but his body was in such a funk it was throwing off his equilibrium.

"They said they had a theory for that too but I can't answer that because I don't know."

"Why are you telling me" Mitch asked, slowly sitting up. His muscles ached, had he been straining them while he was out? Mike sighed and played with a pistol on the table. "Because I don't agree with whats going on. I've sided with the resistance. The government has taken a facist turn. Some new guy came out of no where and took the presidency."

"New guy?"

"Some freaky mother fucker. He must be rich or has something to offer washington because he wasn't voted in, or anything. He just became president almost over night."

"Can I get a description?"

"Long black hair, very pale face, and if you can believe it, yellow eyes. Almost kind of looks like a snake." Mitch's eyes opened wide when he realized who he was talking about.

"Orochimaru!"

"You know him?"

"Know of him. This guy is no bueno. Now I understand why these people got it so bad for us."

Mike picked the pistol up off the table and walked over to Mitch. He picked the other man up and set him on his feet. His body was heavy and his arms were having a hard time responding. He must of strained them too hard for something. The room was shifting around him as the acid took control, leaving him off balance. The next thing Mitch knew, he was standing infront of Mike, looking towards the door with the pistol pointed to his head. In the doorway stood Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

"Hey guys" Mitch said.

"Put your weapons down" Mike yelled. The three men gave him a harsh look and their blades on the ground. "Very good."

Mike put his ear by Mitch's and took a deep breath. "Well, Mitch this is where we part ways. I plan on dying here, if they don't kill me, the U.S. will. And I don't intend on falling into anyones hands."

"We can protect you" Mitch said, gaining the attention from the three men at the door. "You don't have to go out like this."

"You can't protect me."

"Yes, we can" Mitch pleaded, "but you have to trust me."

"Like you protected my brother?" Mitch gulped and he realized this conversation would not take a good turn. He had to play it cool, even though his head was playing hardcore tricks on him. 'Why is there a duck on Sasuke's head?'

"We were alone behind enemy lines, there was nothing that could be done. I'm sorry about John, he was a great man and a fine soldier. I'm truely sorry, Mike. But he was protecting his nation, just like your protecting yours and I'm protecting mine. We have the same objectives now."

"No."

"That's a shame then" Mitch said. He nodded towards the others. Naruto flicked his wrist, which caused Mike to push Mitch away. He was putting the pistol to his head, when he felt a hand grab his arm. Mike heard a loud groan of pain as another hand hit the base of his neck and forced him down on the matress. His gun was yanked away and tossed to the floor.

"That's a shame because I can't allow a good man to die needlessly." Mitch groaned in pain from straining his arms to hard. It was also becoming increasingly difficult for him to stay up on his feet. The room was rocking back and forth. And the duck on Sasuke's head did not look happy.

"Like it or not Mike. You officially became an ally as soon as you gave me this information. Why you didn't come to me straight, I don't know. But hey, we have to get out kicks from something."

"What promise do I have from you that you can fix this" Mike asked. "How can you save two worlds?"

Naruto looked up at Mitch, who was giving him a lazy grin. "Easily."

Mike sat laid in silence with his head pressed into the matress. A small smile played across his lips and he sighed. "You were always difficult, Mitch."

"I don't intend to change" Mitch said. He then gave Naruto a nod then closed his eyes. His body fell over onto matress, officially passing out from the come down. Kakashi pulled Mitch up and put him over his shoulder. "All he needs is rest" Mike said quietly. "You can take him to his home."

The jounin nodded and flickered from sight, leaving Mike with the other two. "I guess I have more explaining to do."

Naruto lifted Mike to his feet and patted him down for more weapons. He shook his head at Sasuke and took a step back. "His wife is worried sick. She thought he was dead."

"I had to get him in a listening mood" Mike explained. "There would have been too many questions from him if he wasnt inhebriated first. I needed to give the information quickly. I didn't intend on walking out of this room alive."

"Life is full on unexpecting changes isn't it" Sasuke said. Still wondering how this Mike character looked just like him. Mike gave Sasuke a look over and chuckled. "I guess your right."

Sakura was overjoyed when Kakashi came in with Mitch on his shoulders. He laid the man out on the couch and took a breath. "He's heavier than he looks" the lazy jounin said.

"Where did you find him?"

"The perpatrator had him in a small dank apartment in the outer edges of the village. He said Mitch was fine and just needed some sleep. After caring him around, I could use a nap."

"Thanks again, Kakashi-sensei."

"Anytime Sakura. Ja ne." A swirl of leaves whipped around him and he was gone. Sakura sat on the floor next to the couch and held his hand. Her other hand moving along the baby bump. She was almost to the point of dozing off herself when the door to their apartment opened up and Naruto walked in with the guy from the ramen bar. Sakura was immediately on her feet and walking toward the man, but Naruto stepped in her way.

"Can't hurt him, Sakura. He's a friendly."

"Like I care, he poisoned my husband!"

"Um... They were feel good drugs" Mike squeaked. "He wasn't in any pain, I promise."

It took Sakura a moment to reconize who the man was. He was one of Mitch's old friends from the other world. But what was he here for? Naruto seemed to see the idea in her head and answered for her. "Mitch's old world is falling apart. Mike is a part of the resistance movement to end the tyrant's in his nation."

"I don't see how him being here has anything to do with helping his nation. Since there planning on attacking us" Sakura said angrily. Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "It actually has everything to do with it, and us. It seems Orochimaru has taken command of the government over there, which is why they have the primary target on us."

Sakura's jaw dropped, now things were starting to get complicated. "Mike here is a member of the resistance that is standing up to get Orochimaru out of power."

"I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance" Sakura growled. "So whats the plan?"

"Sasuke's talking it over with Baa-chan now. He's talking about leading a squad of EAU to get Mike back home to tell the resistance that they have our alliance."

"We just have to figure out how to get back to Kiri without being noticed" Mike said. "They got motion sensors ten miles out around the village."

"Motion sensors" Naruto asked.

"They set them up in a large circle which make an invisible wall, and whenever someone enters their range without an FOF tag. It gives they're exact position."

"That's how they knew where we were on our recon. We must have been within two hundred feet of the walls!"

"Um... boys, we don't need to worry about going to Kiri at all."

"What are you talking about Sak-" Naruto shut his mouth when he saw her swinging the pendant around her neck. How had he forgot? This made it a shit ton easier for them. "Where do you need to go?"

"The resistance is secretly located some where in New England. In the mountains. I have to make a call when I return to get the location" explained Mike. The other shinobi nodded. "I already told them I wouldn't be coming back. No doubt they'll be suprised when I come back with the backing of several shinobi villages."

"We're on good terms with all except for Kiri and Iwa. Considering we just came out of a war with them. I think Iwa will side with us if they're peace is threatened" Sakura mentioned. "They don't take too kindly to losing."

"You would know" Naruto chuckled.

"Fuck you" she said in a sing song voice.

"You know, if you don't mind me saying. You remind me of Mitch's ex-fiance."

"What was that" Sakura asked. Her tone was sweet but Naruto knew this was dangerous. But Mike didn't know her so he made the mistake to continue speaking. "You have the same caring personality as her and as I stupidly continue to speak, I'll get the most savage beating of my life." The killing intent started to die down as Sakura slowly began to smirk. She walked up to Mike slowly put put a finger under his chin.

"If you ever compare me to the whore again, I will make sure your castrated, painfully."

"Noted" he said as he tried to protect his manhood. He didn't know why he suddenly became scared of the pregnant woman but it was something about her eyes that scared him the most. How she went from caring wife to messanger of death in a moments notice. She stepped away from him and sat back down on the floor next to Mitch's sleeping form. "So what do we do from here?"

"Wait for Sasuke to come back. And decide if we should wake Mitch up for this or go ourselves."

"He won't be mission ready for another eight hours. LSD has a twelve hour effect and I gave him alot of it. When he wakes up, he'll still be seeing things. You just need to keep him calm and relaxed so he doesn't have a bad trip, that could be bad."

"I'll keep that in mind" Sakura snarled at him.

"There is only one problem" Naruto said, turning his attention to Mike. "Sasuke and I can't speak english. We won't be much help if we have to communicate with someone."

"Don't worry about it" Mike said. "Just worry about us getting to the destination. Mitch seems to have a small abundance of weapons here, I'm sure he won't mind if we borrow some."

"Then you two might as well get ready" Sakura said. "You can head out the second Sasuke gets here." Both men nodded to eachother and they started to rummage through the weapons in the corner of the room, trying to find the best equipment for their next mission.

It was about forty five minutes later when Sasuke joined them at the apartment. He had signed approval for the go of the mission. Both Naruto and Sasuke would serve as Mike's bodyguards as they saftely delivered him to the resistance headquaters. The Hokage had also written a contract of alliance, which she signed, basically telling them they had two ninja village's backing and a place of solitude if they should ever need a place.

Sakura said she would make sure no one messed with the portal before they were back and that the debit card was in the desk drawer in the apartment. Mike on the other hand was worried about how they would move undetected. The government was carefully watching for Mitch's where-abouts and anyone who had contact with him was watched like a hawk. After the arms deal and the discovery of the Russian mobs nuclear bomb, Mitch had been placed in the FBI's top three. That meant since they were childhood friends, he was under constant watch.

Mike turned around and saw a void in the middle of the living room. It was far more diffrent than the one the military created. The other one was larger and it had to be held open by photon beams. This one just stayed open as if waiting for someone to enter. "After you guys go through, I'll open the portal every twleve hours" she instructed. Naruto synched his watch to her clock and nodded.

"Don't get yourselves killed out there and remember, keep a low profile" she said.

"Yes mom" Sasuke snickered as he jumped through the void, closely followed by Mike. Naruto gave her one of his trademark grins and jumped in after them. After he was through Sakura shut the portal and sat in the living room chair. "Baka's going to get them all killed...oh well."

She turned to her sleeping husband and smirked. Her foot raised up and shoved him slightly. "Do something funny."

He mummbled in his sleep and swatted at her foot. _"The unicorn...it's coming in for it's final attack!"_

Sakura pouted and sat back in her seat. "I thought you could do better."

The trio stood in the apartment, perfectly still. This place was not abandoned anymore. All around them, teenagers were partying and drinking. They were frozen as well. The walls had been torn down and the entire floor of the complex could be seen. It looked like the kids and turned the entire complex into some rave house. They were dressed in outlandish things and alot of them looked like they were on some heavy drugs. _"Uh... What do we do"_ Naruto asked out of the corner of his mouth. Mike said nothing and took a step forward. "This is New York, right?"

One teenager looked around and nodded. His hand raised up and pointed at them. "Resistance?"

Mike breathed out hard, he had been holding his breath. "Damn right." The rave house suddenly erupted into cheers, making both shinobi grin. Mike smiled and turned to the teenager. "Listen, we're caring important information from a future battlefield, do any of you have a cell phone and a piece of transportation we can use?"

One of the larger guys stood up and took off a gas mask with lights on it. "I can hook you up" he said. "Follow me."

Mike waved the two men to follow them as they started to go down the stairs. "Are you guys really with the resistance?"

"I am" Mike said. "These two are from the other world."

"No fucking way!" He grabbed Naruto's hand and started to shake it. "Holy shit man, it's an honor to meet you guys. We've only seen what you can do over the news!"

"No use talking to them" Mike said. "They don't speak english."

"Either way, it's awesome to finally see some of these guys up close." He pulled out a cell phone and handed it to Mike. "The phone is untraceable, we had to make some adjustments around here to make sure the government never catches on to our phone conversations. Another thing is, there are checkpoints all over the city. Ever since the resistance started, people have uprised everywhere. The checkpoints are for keeping high level resistance members from going anywhere until they're found."

"Sounds like the president has really started to crack down."

"He's getting more and more paranoid everyday man. Executions, exiles, the works."

Mike nodded and dialed into the phone. By that time they were in a parking garage below the ex-apartment complex. The phone started to ring in Mike's ear as they found a van, loaded with glowsticks and packages of condoms all over the place. _"He never uses these much does he" _Sasuke asked with a slight laugh. Naruto burst out into laughter as he kicked them to the back.

The phone ringing stopped and the reciever kicked to life. A low "Hello" was heard in the small van.

"Hello, I'm calling to confirm that your flowers were delivered." There was silence on the other line for a moment before a female took command of the phone. "Mike?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I thought you said you weren't coming back."

"He has a way with ruining a suicide attempt. Where can we meet at?" Mike took out a small sheet of paper and pen then started to scribble a few things down. He nodded and thanked the woman before hanging up. "How many checkpoints are there heading straight out of the city?"

"About three heading towards Vermont. Why?"

"I need you to get me across the state, between Buffalo and Pennsylvania." The driver nodded and pointed to a small chest in the back of the van. "Put whatever clothes you can on, we need to make looking less...special ops as possible."

They looked down at themselves and realized they were fully dressed for combat. The trio started to retrieve clothes to make them less suspicious. Naruto was in a black Vader t-shirt and blue jeans, while Sasuke just tossed on a plain white t-shirt and black pants. Mike looked no diffrent except he threw on an overshirt which he left open, not much but it made the diffrence.

The drive was made in relative silence, except for the occasion talk from the driver. The first checkpoint came into view about twenty minutes into the drive. Both Naruto and Sasuke noticed that the guards at the gates were previously sitting down with drinks, playing cards. They smirked and seemed to melt into the shadow's of the van. Mike looked back at them and could barely see them, if he didn't know they were there he would have missed them completely. A guard came up to the window and knocked on it.

The driver rolled down the window and smiled. "How ya doin tonight?"

"Could be better" the guard groaned. "Identification?" The driver collected Mikes license and gave the guard his own. The guard couldn't have been older than twenty one, he looked tired and hungry. He merely looked at the licenses then back at they're owners. "All right, go on through, have a good drive."

They passed on quickly and the driver let out a held breath. "Holy shit balls. Hopefully it all goes this smoothly."

"You handled yourself pretty well" Mike said. "What's your name kid?"

"Names, Tony" he said, shaking the mans hand.

"I'm Mike. The blond guy is Naruto and the other is Sasuke."

"Badass, so what is the deal here? I mean if I'm driving you around, I should know what I might be killed for." Mike shrugged, not top-secret information. There was no security leak here.

"Well, you heard about that village the army is sided with correct, how they have one ninja village on their side?"

"Of course it's been all over the news man! Kiri-something or other. Some fucking powerful ninja's in that place they say."

"Well, we're caring a treaty signed by another village to the resistance. Kiri's enemy village Konoha."

Tony's mouth fell open and he looked in the back at the two men who were sitting patiently. Well the blond was flitting but who liked being cooped up in the back of a van. "So the resistance has the side of the enemy village? That's so fucking badass, man. So are they powerful ninja?"

Mike shrugged and talked to them in japanese for a moment until his eyes also widened. "Apparently yeah, Sasuke is in charge of the main assault units and Naruto is going to be the next leader of the village."

"This night keeps getting even better!"

The streets of New York were strangely deserted. Mike looked at the clock and saw it was three a.m. but there was basically nobody out. Nobody must have wanted to be bothered by any of the army stalking around. They pulled up to the second checkpoint and they did the same rutine. Again they went through with no problem. Mike was impressed how nobody even saw the two ninja in the back, even with lights on outside. Soon the tall buildings around them grew smaller and more spread apart. The big city evaporated around them into a small suburb area and revealed the last checkpoint. The ninja melted into the darkness as the van rolled to a stop.

Sasuke tensed when he got a good look outside. Everyone was alert, there were no people playing cards or drinking. It seemed this one would be a little more difficult then the previous lot. Naruto looked at him and nodded. They both cocked they're pistols and flicked the saftey's off. Tony heard the sound and almost froze. This was not going to be easy.

"Identification" the jarhead said when Tony opened the window. He handed the man, both his and Mike's licenses and the man looked at them closely before examining them. "Where you guys headed this early in the morning?"

"Road trip" Tony said. "Got myself a cabin in Buffalo, a few lady friends will be coming by a few hours from now."

"This is the wrong way to Buffalo."

"True but it's also the easiest way out of the city. No offense but I didn't feel like going through a gazillion checkpoints, gas you know?" The army officer nodded and offered a small smile. Naruto was almost sure they were going to let them go when the door closest to him cocked open. Panic shot through his veins as he quickly threw himself next to Sasuke. Mike turned around and a flashlight was shown on his face from outside the door. Sasuke watched the light click off and the van door was shut again. Someone banged on the side of the car and the checkpoint gate opened, allowing them through.

Tony took a deep breath as they passed and let it out slowly. "That was a close one. I figured when that guy opened the back, we'd be caught for sure."

"How long do you figure this drive is going to take?"

"Three to four hours."

"We'll drive in shifts then. I don't want to stop before we get there." Tony nodded and drove straight ahead. Mike turned to the ninja in the back and smirked. _"Alright boys, we're home free for the moment."_

They nodded and moved to the front with the other men. _"You know, this is a major sausage fest."_

The trio burst out laughing leaving Tony with a bewildered face. "I'm making it my first priority to learn that fucking language."

Back in the shinobi world, Sakura was sitting on Mitch's legs while Ino and Hinata sat across from her. Mitch was still out like a light and the girls had suprised her with a visit. Sakura remembered they're honeymoon and chuckled. She knew what he was going to experience when he woke up. "If what you say is true, I think when he wakes up we should throw him in public and see if he survives" Ino said. Hinata giggled and took a sip of her tea. She threw a glance to Sakura and spoke up. "Naruto-kun asked me if we wanted to have children."

The other women's heads perked up and Ino squealed like a girl. "You said yes right?"

"Of course she did!" Hinata nodded and smiled proudly, "Hopefully it happens soon. I don't want to play the planned parenting thing. I figured we'd just keep trying until I start feeling diffrent."

"That's the best way" Ino said. "I wish Sasuke-kun would hurry up and commit, is that too hard to ask?"

"You guys haven't even dated for a year" Sakura said. "By the way, when the fuck did that happen? I just sorta excepted it but never asked."

"Kinda just happened" Ino explained. "I caught him glancing my way a few times and then there was a little psychological problem with Itachi. We started making out after that and here we are today!"

"So you guys bonded after poor Itachi had a "I'm back from Hell" breakdown? Oh, I bet he felt better" Sakura said, rolling her eyes. Hinata laughed and tried to imitate a sad Itachi but it didn't turn out too well. Ino growled and pounded on the arm of the chair with her fist. "It wasn't like he's missing a female company" she said. "He's dating Anko!"

The door to the apartment flew open and Anko along with Itachi popped in. "I heard my name" she said quickly.

"See" Ino said, pointing to the elder Uchiha. Itachi gave a small wave as Anko entered the apartment. "It's been awhile since I've been in here. You really spark the place up Mrs. Walsh. But I like it better when it was a bachleor pad." She walked to the fridge and examined the contents before pulling out one of Mitch's beers. "Why is that guy just lazing around?"

"It's a long story" Sakura said. She watched Anko down the beer and for the first time, cursed her pregnancy. She was dying for something with alcohol in it. Itachi stood at the door and waited but Sakura told him to make himself at home. Anko came back around and gave her boyfriend a beer. "Try that, you'll shit bricks. And I'm interested on hearing this story."

Sakura was about to speak but Ino decided she wanted to tell it. She went on about the drugs and the man who was going to be helping them in the future. At the end of the story, Anko's mouth was hanging open. "So if we wake him up, he's possibly going to freak out?"

"That's basically it" Hinata said.

"Then wake his ass up!" Her shout caused Mitch's eyes to open and to sit up quickly. His pupils were huge as he looked around. "What the fuck" he said as he shrank in the couch. "Why are there so many people here? Am I dead?"

Sakura giggled softly and touched his shoulder, causing him to jump out of his skin. "Oh god..." he said quietly. "I'm real."

"Get a hold of yourself" Ino said. "Your fine. Remember that guy slipped you those drugs."

Mitch shook his head quickly and cocked his head at her. "I remember...but I...dont? Hm, so everything in here is normal?"

"As normal as it can be" Sakura said trying not to bust out in full blown laughter. Mitch relaxed and sank into the couch. "Ok, because I'm trippin pretty hard. Just keep me occupied. Itachi! Your here! And you got a beer! Awesome!"

"I'm voting for that survival test" Hinata said.

"What survival test" Mitch asked with a large smile. But as the women decended upon him, it wasn't the acid that made him scared. It was they're looks. He knew he was going to be the source of they're sick entertainment but he couldn't help but wonder what would happen himself.

* * *

**Honestly, I was just writing and figured it would be a good idea . I liked the way it turned out. So Review tell me what you think please. I'm lacking in the review area here but not the views. Come on people work with me haha**

**Till next time,  
Blood Rain**


	21. Popping One Out

**Nothing really to say except for review. Please?**

Naruto was behind the wheel of the van with Sasuke in the front seat. The blond wore a gigantic smile on his face because he thought driving was the funnest thing in the world. Tony had laughed when his excitement was translated to him. "You say that now, but drive every day and it gets old fast."

The group had driven for about three and a half hours with no signs of the resistance people. The road went around a tight turn that gave them a view of the cliff face they were traveling along. _"Naruto, please don't kill us."_

_"What? It's not like I'm going to drive off the road."_

Sasuke was skeptical of this and kept his eyes on the road ahead of them. He looked into the review mirror and saw two cars turn around the bend behind them. Sasuke crooked an eyebrow at them because they hadn't been this close behind them before. _"Naruto, I think we have company."_

_"Should we break out the sake?"_

_"Depends"_ Sasuke pondered, watching the lights. _"Give it a minute."_ He cocked his pistol and waited for the lights to catch up. The second car went into the opposite lane and drove around them. The other came right up behind them while the second car moved right infront of them. They were both pure black and both shinobi couldn't see past the tinted windows. _"Hey Mike!"_

The man woke up from his sleep and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah?"

_"We're kinda surrounded"_ Naruto pointed out. Mike looked at the two cars and tried to get a look into the windows but there was no luck. _"It looks like they're leading us some where. Follow them, I'll be ready in the back incase something bad happens."_

_"Oh, thanks, leave me to get shot up, how thoughtful"_ Naruto nearly shouted. Mike mearly shrugged and checked his weapon. Sasuke smirked and slapped Naruto on the shoulder before crawling into the back.

_"Great"_ Naruto said to himself. They drove for another fifteen minutes before the car infront of them tapped they're breaks. Ahead in the road was a fork, that either continued on the paved road or went down a dirt one. The car lead them down the dirt road until they came across a small log cabin. The car behind them pulled up to they're side and both of their engines shut off. Mike looked over to the sleeping form of Tony, who was passed out against the side of the van.

"Hey, wake up" Mike said, kicking the man in the ribs slightly.

"Huh? Whaddi miss" asked Tony as he sat up quickly.

"I think we're here" Mike said. "I just wanted you to be awake incase the bullet's fly."

Tony's look quickly formed into a glare. "Why would you wake me up for that? If I was going to get shot in my sleep I may not have felt it."

"Cause thats no fun." The grin on Mike's face made Tony's glare worsen.

Naruto watched the men exit they're cars and surround the van. Each one had an assault rifle locked on them incase they decided to open fire. Sasuke had his pistol in his hand as the back door to the van slowly opened, revealing a blond headed woman. Sasuke was face to face with her for a moment before her face became familiar. _"Angela-san?"_

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Her face traveled to Mike's and they widened. "MIKE! OH MY GOD!"

"How you doin Angela? I see you've met my new friends here." Angela nodded vigorously and opened the other van door. The men around the van relaxed with their weapons as Angela hopped inside of the vehicle.

"It's been forever" she said, giving Mike a giant hug. She looked up and saw Naruto in the drivers seat then lept for him. "Naruto's here too!" Her arms grabbed both shinobi and pulled them into a hug which they returned. "You guys are a sight for sore eyes. Last I heard, you weren't coming back."

"Well, these guys weren't to happy with me at first but it was Mitch who ultimately stopped me from ending myself. Now I came back with backing from multiple shinobi villages!"

Angela almost jumped out of her skin with happiness. "So the rumors aren't false. We're going to war with another world."

"We're not going to it, Angela. It's already started. I came back with contract and treaty that needs signature from the resistance leader. Then we're sending these two back to they're village."

Angela looked at them and smiled. "This is extremely good news. Before they go, we got to get them some food for the road. And for whoever this guy is."

"Names Tony" he said, with obvious irritation. The group hopped out of the van and marched up to the log cabin. "The higher ups have been hiding up here for the last few months" Angela explained. "The tree cover hides the location from any UAV's or satalites going around. We only use the underground facility so no one sees the lights."

"Smart plan" Mike said as they were lead inside. Inside the cabin was dark. But in the darkness, they could see mulitple dead and stuffed creatures. In the kitchen, there was a door that decended into the mountain, which lead them down a stair case. Naruto was impressed at the set up they had when they reached the bottom of the stairs. It looked like a military installation, rather than underground caverns. Men were standing guard with machine guns that were obviously military grade.

"Where did you get all this equipment" Mike asked.

"Since you vanished after the first few days of the rebellion, we recruited thousands for our side. Many of which were still in the military. Entire bases either sided with us or the governement or others erupted into civil war. The whole country is in disarray and it's on it's way to being a third world country by the end of the month."

"Jesus Christ" mumbled Mike. "So, we're locked in a whole new civil war that neither side is going to win."

"Unless we can overthrow what is left of the government, the fighting will continue. We just have to press on! What's even worse is that all japanese speaking citizens are being placed in concentration camps all over the Nevada desert. They're afraid of any of the shinobi getting over to this world since they know they've been here before. Your lucky you weren't caught with Naruto and Sasuke with you."

"They could take care of themselves" Mike said. "They're stealth capabilities without chakra is absolutely amazing. They disappeared in the back of that van."

"How are things looking over in the other world" Angela asked as they walked down a long brown hallway. Mike simply shrugged and dragged his hand along the wall. "From what I can gather it's going slow. One village has already fallen but they were unprepared. Konoha knows it's coming and Mitch is helping them prepare for the worst."

"How is he doing" Angela asked, her head picking up at the sound of his name. Naruto and Sasuke kept they're laughter down because soon she was going to be rejected in the worst kind of way. Mike cleared his throat because he knew this was coming as well, and he would be on Angela's receiving end. "Uh...well...um...he's sorta married with a kid on the way."

"The pink haired girl?" Mike nodded slowly, shrinking back from her glare. If looks could kill, he'd be dead six times over. She slowly turned to Naruto and Sasuke, who were still trying to hold back they're laughs. "You guys think that's funny?"

They seemed to understand and nodded their heads. Angela groaned and looked up at Mike. "Whatever, where do we stand?"

"Alliance with Konohagakure and all it's allies. It seems Orochimaru was an exile from the they're village who they have a major grudge on. So they're willing to help as long as they get a shot at him."

"That's no problem" Angela said. "But Orochimaru is a paranoid mother fucker, obviously from not being in his world. He's under constant guard at all times. It would be easier to deal with the problem in Konoha and fight our way to him."

Mike rubbed his chin and looked back at the two shinobi. _"We're gonna fight from your world all the way to Orochimaru's doorstep. Does that sound like a plan?"_

_"Sounds perfect" _Sasuke said_. "I owe him a few cuts anyway."_

_"I just want to beat his fucking face in" _Naruto said with a grin and smashing his fist into his palm. _"You have Konoha's back one hundred percent."_

Angela pulled out a small walkie-talkie and handed it to Mike. "Give that to them and give them the instructions. Tell them to check it everyday at six o'clock. If we come in contact with them we will be near Konoha. Till then I want you here with us Mike, and this guy can take them back to they're world."

Naruto handed Angela the agreement scroll and she signed it. "We'll give you all the help we can give Naruto." They shook hands and they were heading up the stairs minutes later.

* * *

"My head is killing me" Anko said as she laid across Itachi's lap. The Uchiha smirked and leaned back in his seat. The day had been great. First they set Mitch loose in public, which was hilarious on it's own. Then they went to the nearest bar and let him run his course while they drank. Now it was nearing one in the morning and they were all spread across the Walsh apartment. Sakura yawned and stretched before reaching into her shirt. Itachi cocked his head to the side as she opened a void with a small stone. He watched in amazement as Sasuke and Naruto walked through the void. Both of them were covered in pink paint and both were smiling like mad men.

"Your three hours late Sakura" Sasuke said. "We had to stay in that world and party till you came. It was horrible."

"Yeah, I'm definately going back" Naruto added in as he flopped into a seat next to Hinata. "And I am definately taking you with me next time."

Mitch looked up from the couch and looked at the two men before laughing. "What the fuck happened to you two? It looks like you've been at some fucked up rave or something."

"That's exactly where we've been" Naruto said. "And it was awesome!"

"So what's the deal" Ino asked. "Where do we stand with these people?"

"We're scored pay dirt with the resistance movement" explained Sasuke. "Because someone we knew was high up in the chain of command."

"I'm shuddering to think" Mitch said lowly. "It was her wasn't it?"

Naruto started to laugh and nodded his head violently. Mitch slapped his face while his wife started to growl. "Are you fucking serious" she nearly yelled. "Someone put that hussy in charge of a resistance movement?"

"Well she seemed to have it well put together" Sasuke mentioned. Sakura fumed, there was no way she wanted Mitch working with that girl anymore. Inside her head, the ever so quiet inner Sakura roared to life, screaming curses and death threats. It took a moment for her to calm down but then she realized that her child might have an inner voice. The possibility of this was extremely unsettling. It was another thing that she never even told Mitch about her inner-self. She had just been so quiet for awhile.

"Blonds cant do anything right" Sakura huffed.

"Hey" both Ino and Naruto yelled but Sakura waved them off.

"We both really hate her" Mitch mentioned to Ino. "She wants me for some reason and Sakura dislikes her for that." Anko burst out laughing and pointed at Sakura. She nearly rolled off Itachi's lap from her laughter. "Your worried about one woman from another world when you should be worried about."

"What do you mean" Sakura asked. Anko burst out laughing even harder, along with both Ino and Hinata. The men plus Sakura both looked very confused while the three women laughed. Anko sat up and leaned on her boyfriends shoulder. "He's got a growing fan club in the ANBU ranks that is getting to Sasuke's level!"

"WHAT!"

"Badass" Mitch said. He felt his wife's glare in the back of his but he smirked, prepared for the situation. "But it's too bad, I'm happily taken. Forever."

"Don't try and suck up" she growled.

'Plan, backfired' Mitch thought. Sakura's elbow flew into his sternum causing him to double over on the couch. "Anyway" she said. "Continue."

"We've decided that we're going to fight from our world to theirs. If we weaken Orochimaru down here then we can take the fight to them. The battle plan so far is this little radio. We turn it on everyday at six o'clock, and they'll try to contact us if they're close to Konoha" Sasuke explained.

"Sounds like a good plan" said Hinata said. "I'll definately bring it up along with Tsunade-sama at the next council meeting." Naruto smiled and waved a scroll around in the air. "We got they're written agreement right here."

"Sounds like it's settled then" Itachi. "We have a whole new war to fight."

"On a whole other level then what we've prepared for" Naruto said. "I've never seen full scale war like that."

"I have" Mitch said quietly. "We'll be fine. Angela and I will come up with something to help the village. No doubt." A low growl echoed from Sakura's throat but Mitch's hand fell on her thigh. "There's no room for failure."

Ino looked out of the window and watched the sun slowly start to rise over the Hokage's faces. "Then it looks like we should start training for this new kind of war. What should we work on?"

Mitch sat up and looked at them all. "I...don't know."

The room looked at him with small smiles. "That's the first step to success" Sasuke said. "Then we should get started."

* * *

Chikara smirked as he walked through the doors of Iwagakure with the company of his own ninja and Anderson's men. He had a meeting with the new Tsuchikage with his new two buisness partners. Anderson stayed behind in Kirigakure because there was no use for him at this point. Chikara was beginning to become annoyed with the presence in his village. He wanted that army out as soon as possible.

Next to him was the one who put them in his village. He was also occompanied by two armed guards along with Sound shinobi.

"Chikara-dono, why don't you look so enthused" hissed the man.

"Because Orochimaru-san, I've already tried to take over Konoha with this village and it failed horribly." He purposely spat the san at the end of his name. Orochimaru was not one of the best people to deal with at anytime.

"But this time we have the power of this new army. Chikara-san, this army as the power to wipe out planets. All we have to do is work them."

"You just better be right."

"Gentlemen" said a member of the Iwagakure council as they entered the Tsuchikage's office. "The Tsuchikage is very excited to see you both. Please, this way."

"I know for a fact that I'm right" Orochimaru said. "Don't question me ever again."

"I'm not questioning you" Chikara said. "I'm questioning your sanity."

* * *

"Naruto, why do we patrol? We have the barrier over the village so why do we bother" Mitch asked two days later as he and the Hokage-to-be were on patrol around the village. Normal village duties for anyone jounin and above.

"Because it provides extra security in case any missing nin know how get past the barrier" Naruto explained. "So we just take these extra percautions."

Mitch stopped on a tree branch and scanned the area. "I guess it makes sense but what are the odds a lone missing nin would come back to attack the village. That sounds like a suicide mission to me."

"You would know" Naruto said.

"What I've done on my own time is no concern of yours. By the way, Sakura and I have been meaning to ask but we keep forgetting. Are we the only couple in Konoha that always get intru-"

Naruto quickly held his finger up to his mouth and looked down at the forest floor. 'I guess so' Mitch thought as they both dropped into crouch on the branch. They both peered over the ledge and saw four people walking slowly underneith them. Three men and a woman. They were each wearing white cloaks and were sneaking they're way into the village.

Mitch cocked his head to the side. He reconized the three men from when they dealed with Jane months back. He didn't reconize the woman but by the look on Naruto's face, he did. The blond gave Mitch a hand signal to cut them off and make contact, non hostile.

'Wheres the fun in that' he thought to himself as he silently jumped to the next tree.

"We're being followed" Neji said to his cohorts as they walked through the forest. Hidan mumbled that sounded like, no kidding. Neji activated his Byakugan and looked around. He should have known who it was by the chakra signature.

'Namikaze Naruto, I should have known you'd find us first.'

"Raigeki, calm down" Konan said as she looked over the jittering boy. "This one won't try to hurt us imediately."

"You know me too well Konan" Naruto said as he landed infront of them, followed closely by Mitch. Both were in they're traditional jounin attire, so they didn't appear to be in EAU.

"It's been a long time Naruto-san" Neji said. "I trust you are well?"

"Of course" Naruto said. "Cousin."

"Hm" Neji said. "I forget you married into the family. How could such a thing escape my psyche?"

"What do you want Neji?"

"Guess" Hidan spoke up. "Ame was totally fucked up, we're the only ones known to have escaped!"

"We could be wrong" said Konan. "Have there been any refugee's?"

"Not here to our knowledge. We just learned about the attack a few days ago" Mitch explained.

Raigeki looked the man over and a realization fell over him. "Your Mitch Walsh, are you not?"

His response was a nod which gave him a few of the barely noticable scar on his forhead. 'Darkness' Raigeki thought.

"We've come to ask for shelter" Neji said, shaking Raigeki from his thoughts. "We need some time to recover."

"Well, here wouldn't be the best place" Naruto said. "It's rumored they're coming here next."

"Then let us help you then" Konan said. "We can prove to be a valuable asset to the village. We have knowledge on how they work while taking over a village. Being trapped and surrounded a majority of the time had it's advantages."

"Gotta run it by the Hokage" Naruto said as he watched Neji flinch momentarily. He nodded toward Mitch, who pulled out a pistol and held it out at them. "Let's get walking then."

The group stared down the barrel of the pistol and relented. None of them wanted the pain of getting shot. They were close together as they marched through the forest and back out onto a path that led to the village enterance. Naruto looked back at Neji and saw his bloodline was activated. He was about to address it when Mitch spoke up. "Turn off the eye's, Hyuuga. Unless you want your brains painting the ground."

Naruto smiled and faced the front, this walk back was about to get interesting. He could feel Neji's annoyance ontop of his nervousness. The Hyuuga may have been gone for a few years but Naruto still knew how he was going to react to intimidation. Sure enough, Neji turned around and faced down the barrel. "You have no honor if you would shoot a man in the back" Neji spat.

Mitch smirked and put the barrel into the Hyuuga's cheek. "I don't need a gun to kill you. Now keep walking."

Neji was about to argue some more when Mitch pulled th hammer back on this pistol. "Do we really want to play this game today? Naruto?"

"Kneecaps."

The pistol shot down toward Neji's legs and the man jumped, waiting for to the shot. Mitch chuckled and pushed Neji back. "Just keep moving and you'll get there without much injury."

Neji opened his eyes and started to move. He knew he was defeated, if he tried anything this guy and Naruto would be on him. The rest of the journey was made in silence until they reached the gates. Fortunately for them, Ino and Shikamaru were at the gate entrance. Unfortunately for them, Hidan and Shikamaru were not friends. At all.

The second Shikamaru saw Hidan he was on his feet, going through hand seals. The Jashinist pulled the sythe from his back to defend himself but soon had a kunai to his neck. The shadow user was thrown back into his seat by Naruto before he could get his jutsu off. Hidan looked down the kunai and into Mitch's face, who looked like he was anxious to stab him.

"SHIKAMARU! CALM DOWN" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru's look changed from anger to apalled. Like he was a kid told he couldn't have candy.

"Do you know who that is Naruto?"

Naruto nodded but he moved infront of the two members of team ten. "I know he killed Asuma but he's not here as an enemy. We're escorting them to the Hokage."

"We should just kill the Hyuuga where he stands" Ino spat, her own hand was filled with shurikan, ready to throw at the next opening.

"They're just refugee's from Ame" Naruto said. "Calm down."

Shikamaru shot a glare at Hidan then leaned back in his chair, still pissed and on edge. "Just get them out of my sight." Naruto turned his head and nodded at Mitch.

"Alright guys, keep walking let's get this over with."

* * *

Tsunade was not happy to see who the two shinobi pulled into her office. Her first problem was the Hyuuga. There was going to be issues regarding him even stepping foot into the village after his defection. The second problem was the silver haired man who killed Asuma and robbed his childs life of a father. The other two people she didn't have a concern with but the boy was a new one to her. She had never seen him before.

"Why did you let these people enter our village Naruto" Tsunade asked rather rudely. Naruto reconized the Hokage's pissed tone but decided to play it cool. Right now was not the time to set her off.

"They were refugee's, Baa-chan. If they had to come here they came here with a purpose considering Neji-san's...status with us. I suspect they would be able to provide some information about the enemy they faced and they're tactics."

"Naruto. These are S ranked criminals you just dragged into my office. Not to mention all of them have a very high bounty on they're heads. Tactics or no, not even a kage could stand a large chance against four criminals of this rank. What if it was a trap?"

"Because they would have killed us when they had the chance" Naruto said. "Besides, I trust Konan. She isn't the type to backstab someone whose helped her."

"Thank you Naruto-san" the blue haired woman responded. "Hokage-sama, I can assure you we mean your village no harm. We were chased out of Ame by the invaders."

"But you are Akatsuki" Tsunade started but Hidan interjected.

"Were Akatsuki. The only two people that were "part" of Akatsuki were those two. And they were our men inside. We were planning a coup on Danzou to take over and restore Amegakure."

"We killed Hoshigaki Kisame after the attack on Utikari and we were coming up with a plan to eliminate Danzou but his sharingan eyes posed a high level threat which required alot of thought and planning" explained Neji. "He was too paranoid to sneak up on and too powerful to engage in a frontal assault."

"What happened to the old war hawk" Tsunade asked.

"The building we used as headquarters collapsed after these flying machines flew from out of no where. They dropped large tubes that impacted the buildings and created very large explosions."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. There wasn't alot she could do on this one considering they were refugee's. The only one she could legally touch was Neji but there was something bugging her not to take any legal action on the man. "Neji-san, what are you views about being back in the village?"

"Off the record, Hokage-sama, I'm very nervous on what your going to do to me" Neji said but his voice remained calm. "All I can ask is for your forgiveness and offer my aid as a Konoha shinobi once again, along with my allies."

"Who fucking said anything about becoming a-" Konan's hand shot out and covered Hidans mouth before he could say anymore. Her sheepish smile told the Hokage to continue. 'At least someones wearing the pants between these four' Tsunade thought. "Well, I'm not the one your going to be begging forgiveness from."

Neji's eyebrow rose slightly as Tsunade smirked. "The Rukodaime will give your punishment."

"The Rukudaime?"

"Me" Naruto said from the back. Neji turned slowly and looked the blond over. "Your serious? You made this baka Hokage?"

"Hokage-in-training" Naruto spat. Mitch coughed into his hand, trying to hold back the laughter. He was not making himself look good with that last statement. "I'll let you back in the village Neji on two conditions."

"Which are?"

"Apologize to Hinata-hime. You owe her that for leaving her when she needed you the most to run the Hyuuga clan."

Neji looked down at the ground before swallowing his guilt. "I agree to that condition. Tell me what is the condition of my clan?"

"Not many left" Tsunade said. "The curse seal has been removed from the branch members which means your still the only one bearing that cursed seal."

"And if you apologize to Hinata, you get control of the Hyuuga clan."

Silence rung over the office and they all watched Neji, who was stuck in stunned silence. Naruto took it upon himself to answer the man. "Hinata told me that when she got married she was going to step down as head of the Hyuuga clan and give it to you" Naruto explained. "She believed you could do more for the clan than she could. But you up and left, leaving the clan in her hands."

"Why would I recieve the clan if I'm a missing nin?"

"If you agree to the second term, you wont be a missing nin will you?"

"Then what is the second term" Neji asked, anxious to get this over with. Naruto smirked and looked over at Mitch to recieve the nod. "For six months you have to wear, Lee and Gai's green jumpsuit."

The Hyuuga's jaw clenched and they could hear the bone cracking. "Your not serious."

"Dead fucking serious" Mitch said with an evil grin.

"And you have to wear it while apologizing to Hinata and along to the clan meetings" Naruto threw in.

"Baka" Tsunade said. "That's not even good blackmail. Your failing in your training, you have to get back in to the office so I can show you how its done."

"Not in a time of war Baa-chan, they need me out there not at a desk."

The members of Neji's cohort looked at him and hoped he gave an answere soon. Hidan could already sense the ANBU moving in on them incase he refused. The Hyuuga took a deep breath and through clenched teeth said, "fine!"

"That's the spirit" yelled Naruto. "Welcome to Konoha!"

"But" Tsunade said. "The four of you will be watched like hawks and you must visit Ibiki to get your loyalty tests."

"Loyalty tests?"

"Um...this doesn't involve something going up my ass does it" Hidan asked rather nervously. "I mean, I'm not sure about Konan but I'm not into that kind of thing." The smack the jashinist recieved could be heard throughout the village. Several men gripped they're faces in fear, including Sasuke, and seventy five years later, Hidan's grandchild stopped and touched his face. "What the fuck was that?"

* * *

Mitch ran through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him. He recieved urgent word from Konoha when he was out on a mission to Suna with Itachi. The Uchiha told him to return to the village immediately. It was more important than the mission. Village safety was in trouble and it was up to him to get there to save the poor villagers. 'Come on' he growled in his head as he tore past the village gates. His feet barely touched the ground as he jumped building to building.

The world blurred by him as he reached his destination. He could feel her inside... or see the rage from the window. He tossed his mask off as he busted through the window and slid to Sakura's bed side. Doctors scrambled out of the way as he grabbed her hand. The grip instantly crushed the bones but he took it and looked into her eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU!"

"I...uh..."

"YOUR USELESS! YOU MOTHER FUCKER" screamed Sakura as a tear ran down her cheek. "I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR AS SOON AS THIS KID IS OUT YOUR A DEAD MAN! I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF SO YOU NEVER DO THIS TO ME OR ANOTHER WOMAN!'

"SAKURA" Tsunade yelled from between Sakura's legs. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND PUSH!" Sakura took a few deep breaths and pushed. Mitch laid another hand on the one that was crushing his and smiled. "Come on baby push!"

"YOU! SILENCE" she screamed. "LET ME DO IT! IT'S NOT LIKE YOUR PUSHING THIS THING OUT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO DIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

The doctors stopped moving around and the sound of crying was soon heard. The room went an eerie silent as the doctors looked down upon the source. "Oh kami" said a nurse. Sakura's eyes widened from the tone of her voice. "What? Why, oh kami!"

"She's beautiful" Tsunade said looking up from the sheet. There was the small snap from the snipping of the cord. The Hokage stood up and walked up to them. "Congradulations, Sakura, Mitch. Say hi to your daughter."

She handed the child to Sakura who held her tightly and looked down at the baby she just gave birth to. "She's beautiful" she whispered. Mitch smiled with pride and knelt down to they're level so he could look at his daughter. "I love you" she whispered to him. Mitch kissed her forehead and smiled at his daughter.

"What do you think" Sakura asked as she beamed with happiness. Mitch smirked and picked his gurggling daughter from his wifes hands. "I think, we made the most beautiful thing that's ever been created."

The baby curled it's fingers around Mitch's and it smiled brightly. "She's smiling" he said happily!

"That's impossible" Tsunade said but when she looked over, she saw the little girl smiling up a storm. "Babies shouldn't be able to smile for a couple months after they're born. It seems you've made her extremely happy."

Sakura reached up and Mitch gave the child back. She hugged the girl and smiled. "Hi, I'm your mommy, and thats your daddy! Welcome to the family." The girl smiled and gurgled some more before the nurses took her away for cleaning. Sakura and Mitch kissed deeply, allowing the moment to sink in. Afterwards, Sakura apologized for yelling at him while Tsunade healed his hand. "Now" Sakura said. "Go into the waiting room and gloat, do it extra hard for me."

Mitch nodded and headed for the door. Excited to share the news to everyone who was there. He was suprised to see all the people waiting. The entire Rookie 12 were there along with many older jounin. They all stood up when they saw Mitch walk out of the room. He tried to act like something happened but the smile on his face was permanent. "IT'S A GIRL!"

All the girls screamed and hugged him while he recieved congradulations from the men. After the women disappeared into the room, Mitch fell into a chair and caressed his hand. "How does it feel daddy" Sasuke asked.

"The feeling is indescribable" Mitch said with a smile.

"What happened to your hand" Naruto asked.

"Sakura kinda crushed it" Mitch said. Sasuke looked down at it and cringed. "Thank kami, Ino doesn't posses the super strength Sakura does. My body parts are safe."

"For now until Sakura finds out you inpregnated your girlfriend" Naruto joked.

"But she's not pregnant."

"Yet" Shikamaru said. "I remember Temari's best friends beating the hell out of me because she told them we did...things."

"Wow, you actually have the motivation for sex" Sasuke asked with a grin. Shikamaru mumbled something like troublesome and disappeared into the room with the women. Mitch felt a hand come down on his shoulder, making him jump slightly. He looked up into the eye of Kakashi who gave him a thumbs up. "Congradulations."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"Now shouldn't you be in there with Sakura-chan and the baby?"

Mitch nodded and stood up. "Hopefully I'm not mobbed on my way in" he said sarcastically. Before he could open the door to his wifes room, it shot open and he was dragged in by the women. Naruto watched him secretly pump his arm in victory as women hugged him nearly to death.

By the time the men got into the room, Sakura looked a thousand times better. Color had returned to her skin and she was resting. Tsunade was trying to get a name out of the couple but they had anticipated a boy and never thought of any girl names. Ino berrated them for being stupid in regards to the sex of the child but Mitch handed her the baby to shut her up. "I've always wanted to give a girl a really cool name. Something you would never except a girl to be named" Sakura said. "There's too many girls in this village named after flowers, angels, and seasons. I want something unique for our daughter."

"Hitokiri" Mitch joked expecting to get hit by Sakura but it never came. She had a wide smile on her face that made Ino speak up again. "There's no way in hell your going to name your daughter that?"

"Why not? That's super badass" Sakura said. "Do you like it?"

Mitch nodded and smiled down at his daughter. "It's not like we couldn't change it down the line if we wanted to. Besides you call this thing something long enough that's all it'll answer too."

"Are you sure he's meant to be a father" Tenten asked with mild concern for the baby. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Unfortunately."

"So it's agreed" Tsunade asked. "Your daughter's name is Hitokiri?"

"Absolutely" Sakura said. The Hokage shrugged and started to write in the birth certificate while the others gathered around the child. "It's so weird for a newborn to be so quiet" Sakura said. Mitch smiled as his daughters small hand wrapped around his finger again.

"She's got quite a grip" he said proudly. "You know what they say about the quiet ones. She's gonna be a powerhouse some day."

"Are you going to enroll her in the ninja academy" Tsunade asked. Sakura shrugged. "Maybe, it depends on if she wants to do it or not. We're not going to run her life for her."

"Except when it comes to boys. If any of you people of sons, they better stay the fuck away" Mitch said with a laugh. "but seriously, I'll kill them."

"Aw" said Naruto. "Daddy's looking after his wittle girl."

"At least he can make kids" Sakura said. "Hinata-chan, make this man get you preggers."

"We've been trying but we've just been so busy lately. Naruto-kun's parents seem to be wanting another one too."

"The thought of old people making kids has made me throw up a little in my mouth" Naruto said. "It's like thinking about Tsunade and Ero-sennin doing it."

"Watch what you say brat! I'm here in the room with you. The only reason your not halfway across the village right now is because I'm a grandmother today. So don't ruin my special day!"

"So when will Sakura and little Hitokiri be allowed to leave the hospital" Mitch asked.

"We'll see how the new mommy feels in the morning and the baby needs some rest for the night as well. They've both had a hard day."

"You expect me to walk home after this" Sakura said almost disbelievingly.

"No! Of course not" Mitch said. "I would prefer you took a shower first, then accompany me to the dwelling." Her fist shot up and uppercutted him, causing his brain to rattle. Hitokiri giggled and raised her small hand at her father. "Ten minutes old and she's already pointing and laughing at me. I feel like this is going to be a good relationship."

The room laughed and eventually started to disperse for the night. Hinata and Naruto were the last ones to leave. They congradulated them one more time before leaving the three alone.

Sakura held the sleeping baby as Mitch held her other hand. "She's beautiful isn't she" he asked. The pinkette nodded and leaned back in the bed. "By the way" he added, "I have a little suprise for you when your released from this hellish place."

"Because I'm such a big girl" Sakura said sarcastically. "Do I get a lollipop when I get out?"

"Only the special kind" said Mitch with a wink. "But no, it has nothing to do with here or you wearing big girl pants. I know your gonna kill me for it because I didn't run it by you but I think you'll love it."

"I can't wait" she said. "To kill you, especially after today."

"I think I can handle the punishment."

"You better, now, go home and get some rest. It'll be a long day tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you for the night" he asked. "Just incase you need me or something?"

"No, I'll be fine. Besides your run from Suna has to be a record, get some good rest love. I'll be fine."

Mitch smiled and planted a kiss on her lips. He turned to his newborn daughter and kissed her on the top of the head, where there was a small patch of light brown hair. "What color do you think it will be?"

"Hopefully pink so I'm not the only pink haired person in this village" laughed Sakura. "I love you."

"I love you too" Mitch said as he scooped up his EAU helmet. "I'll get everything set for tomorrow."

Before Sakura could ask what he meant, he vanished leaving her and the baby. Sakura smiled and looked down at her daughter. "Your gonna be a kunoichi like your mother aren't you, Hitokiri?" The baby gurgled and smiled up at her.

She couldn't have picked out a better name for her baby. If her daughter did chose to be a shinobi, her enemies would fear her name. After all, only Mitch and Sakura would be so bloodthirsty as to name their offspring Carnage.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura was awoken by the sunlight sneaking in through the blinds of the hospital room. Her eyes squinted shut, trying to block out as much light as she could to go back to sleep. The door to her room opened quietly and footsteps started to shuffle around the room. She could hear her overnight bag being packed up and then clothes were laid out at the foot of her bed.

The noise was just too much for her to keep sleeping so she rolled over and stretched. A large yawn escaped her mouth and the stretch felt great against her sore body. She opened her eyes and saw both Mitch and Sasuke moving things around, getting ready for her checkout. "I don't know if I should be worried because there's two of you here" she said. Her morning mood was noticable in her tone.

"Hey, how are you feeling" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged and leaned back on her pillow. "My entire body aches but its nothing I can't handle. I'm ready to get out of this damn hospital."

"We're hurrying" Mitch said, offering her a smile for reassurance. Sakura nodded and closed her eyes again. "Any word on Hitokiri?"

"She's fine and healthier then anything in this hospital" her husband laughed. "You should take a page or two out of her book."

Sakura shook her head and laid there quietly while the two men got her stuff ready. It was nice to be waited on a little longer because after reading all the baby books, she knew that this was going to be the last time she had some peace and quiet for awhile. After they were done, Sasuke left the room so Sakura could dress. She examined herself in the mirror and frowned at her matted hair. Strands of pink were all over the place and chaotic. While she dressed, the door to the room reopened and Mitch came in with a wheelchair.

When she was finished and left the bathroom, she saw him doing wheely's in the middle of the room. "I don't think I need a wheelchair" she said as she walked back to the bed. Mitch scoffed and spun the chair around. "I know, I just found this in the hallway and wanted to play in it."

Sakura rolled her eyes but couldn't help feel a small smile tug at her lips. "And your how old?"

"Old enough to be the coolest dad ever!" He stood up out of the seat and brought the chair closer to her. "We wouldn't want you accidently falling with the baby would we?"

Sakura eyed the chair then him for a moment before relenting. "I guess your right" she said in her defeat and plopped down in the seat, looking pouty. Mitch threw her bag over his shoulder and pushed her out of the room.

They waited a few minutes at the check out counter as nurses wheeled out they're daughter. The nurse gingerly picked the girl up and put her right into Sakura's waiting arms. "Let's go home" she said.

"What the fuck!"

"Sakura, calm down your going to scare Hitokiri" Mitch pleaded. Sakura whipped her head around and looked at him with fury in her eyes. "Our apartment is empty! We've been robbed and your telling me to calm down?"

Mitch looked uneasy as he moved them into the babies room and found all the stuff missing. "Where is the baby going to sleep" Sakura fumed. Mitch was quiet for a moment before his face lit up. "I know where we can go. Just sit there and we'll get this figured out."

"It's only been an hour since you left" Sakura yelled. "How could they empty out the whole apartment! How can you be so calm after we've been robbed!" Mitch said nothing and pushed her wheelchair to the door. Again, she sat in the chair pouting, not wanting to leave her home.

Behind her, Mitch was smirking, this was all part of the suprise. He slowly lowered her down the apartment stairs and down into the street. The walk wouldn't be far, so she could finally lay down and get some rest while Mitch looked after Hitokiri. They came down the clan district streets and rounded around Sasuke's compound. In between the Uchiha and Hyuuga compound was good sized house. Sakura remembered the house, she remembered passing by it often years ago.

Back then the place was run down and it wasn't owned by anyone. Her and her teammates explored the home once or twice after they're meetings. Just curious children. But now the place looked restored and made inhabital again.

Mitch wheeled her up down the small walkway toward the home and she started to wonder why they were there. She could see lights on, meaning there was someone lurking around inside. "Why are we going here? Who lives here" she questioned but Mitch didn't answer as they pulled up to the door. He stepped infront of her, blocking her view of the door. After he knocked the door slowly creaked open and he started to move her through.

"Whats going on" she asked.

"Nothing" he said as if this was normal day behavior. "This is just a place to stay until we can find our stuff."

Sakura looked around the enterance and instantly felt a homey feeling. She remembered walking in the enterance years ago and wish this house would be hers. He wheeled her down the hallway and turned into the living room. "Oh look" Mitch said. "Our stuff."

There was a poof of smoke and a banner appeared on the ceiling saying "Welcome Home Hitokiri!" Naruto and others unhenged throughout the room and all of them were smiling. Sakura's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. The smile on her face threatened to split her face apart. Mitch helped her out of the chair and directed her to a seat. "Welcome home, Sakura-chan."

* * *

**As a timeline, it's been close to two years since Mitch arrived in the village. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and the name of the baby haha. You'll see why I picked that name way later into the story.**

**Dueces for now,  
Blood Rain**


	22. Total War

**Yay an update on something! Sorry y'all, I've been super busy and tired, making it difficult to right well. But I'm not stopping, just taking longer than normal. Now here's another chapter. **

"Ah shit" Sasuke yelled as he ran through the woods. The enemy was hot on his tail and he was keeping pace. Then enemy was definately alot better then he expected. The sound of air being cut alerted Sasuke and caused him to stop in his tracks. A long blade came swirling out of the trees and sliced into the tree, mere inches from Sasuke's ribs.

Sasuke drew his blade just as the enemy appeared above him. His sword blocked three ten inch blades from carving his face in three peices. The sword behind him was pulled out of the tree and headed for Sasuke's back. The Uchiha ducked under the attack and cut the opponent in half. He wasn't suprised that the attacker poofed away. He was as good with his shadow clones as Naruto was. Sasuke jumped back and landed on a seperate tree. "I'm not suppose to be your positive motivator but your getting pretty good."

"Aw, you really mean it" said Mitch beneath his EAU uniform. His mask was the same from when they did the weapons deal just remastered to the full EAU ability, black with red eye's. The claws on his hands shot back up into the contraption on his wrist and he crouched down slightly. "We're not done here" Mitch said.

"No. We're not" said Sasuke, raising his katana. He lept from his branch toward Mitch with a calm fury and his Sharingan activated. Mitch dove to the side and parried Sasuke's attack. He forced chakra to his eyes and they quickly changed color. If Sasuke wanted to play eye games, Mitch could play as well. He saw Sasuke's purple aura disappear into the trees but he was able to track it.

"You think you can keep up with the big boys" came Sasuke's voice from the darkness.

"I'm pretty sure I fit in with the extra large" Mitch joked as he backed into a tree. He wanted Sasuke to think he was cornered. He had the perfect trap laid out to attack the Uchiha's blind spot. Every leaf in the trees looked like Sasuke, which was putting Mitch on edge. He always knew Sasuke was abnormally quiet but this was getting out of hand. He put his back to the tree and made a few hand seals. His finger touched the truck of the tree and a silent shockwave left his fingers. The sonar styled jutsu stretched through the woods, finding anything out of the ordinary. 'Hmm' he thought when the search came up with nothing. 'That can only mean one thing.'

He quickly spun around and swung his blade through the tree trunk, slicing it in half. Instantly, Sasuke was behind Mitch, but he was ready for this. Behind Sasuke, the tree branch exploded and a shadow clone of Mitch was bringing his claws down.

'When did he make that' Sasuke thought as he found himself torn between both targets. In a quick made decision, he flipped backwards, his foot catching the real Mitch under the chin and his blade, cutting through the clone. Mitch tumbled over the cut tree trunk but recovered to his feet quickly. His head was jarred inside the helmet and he couldn't take it off to fix is disorientation. All he had time to do was attempt to block Sasuke's fist, but because of his swirling vision he missed the block by centimeters. He fell to his knees, holding his gut.

"You still got room for improvement. We've been at this for a few hours, let's take a break."

"No" groaned Mitch. "You've been doing this your entire life. I've got to be on your level by the time this war starts. I've got to get stronger."

Sasuke sighed and helped the man to his feet. He was right, Sasuke had been doing this since he was a child. Mitch has only had two years of training but he was already in EAU, automatically making him A class. He wasn't lucky, he fought Tenzou and Itachi with pure skill and the will to complete his objective.

"Your getting there but don't rush it. You've been keeping up with me for four hours now. I hate having to talk to you like I like you."

Mitch scoffed and took his helmet off. "And here's me thinking I've grown on you a little bit."

The Uchiha smirked and motioned for them to get to the clearing. "We'll continue another day. Itachi speaks highly of you when you two are paired up for mission. So there's no need to worry about your strength. In another year, you'll be S ranked for sure. Now we gotta get back before Sakura kills you."

Mitch looked up at the sun and his eyes widened. "Oh shit!" His training time was up and it was now Sakura's turn. They decided that training in shifts would be better so they both had time to spend with Hitokiri. Sakura had made damn sure she got out training after nine months of being out of the field.

As they walked up toward Mitch's home, Sasuke noticed the front door was covered with duck tape. "What the hell happened?"

"I was late after training with Naruto the other day" Mitch said. "I was dodging shuriken for twenty minutes. It was like storming Normandy to get home."

"Storming what?"

"Nevermind" Mitch said. After a moment of standing at the door, he was satisfied that nothing harmful was coming his way. He opened the door and recieved a chakra punch to the chest. He flew across the front yard and back into the road. "YOUR LATE AGAIN!"

Sasuke watched as Sakura appeared ontop of her husband and lifted him up. "Have we learned a lesson?"

"Yeah" he said with a ragged breath. "Sure."

Sasuke was about to laugh when his girlfriend appeared at his side, sporting an angry look herself. "Uh...Hi Ino-chan."

"If I find out you were the cause Mitch was late, your going to be in for a world of hurt mister" she said, poking him in the chest. Sasuke nodded quickly, knowing that disagreement would be futile. She smiled brightly and gave him a peck on the lips. "Good boy. I'll see you tonight Sasuke-kun!"

She scampered toward her best friend, who finished with the pile that used to be Mitch on the ground, and they both gave a final wave before disappearing into the rooftops. After a moment to make sure they were gone, Sasuke ran over and helped Mitch to his feet but the man was already getting up and looking fine.

"It's so weird to see her beat on someone else other than Naruto" Sasuke mentioned. Mitch shrugged and wiped the dust from his arm. "I'm used to it by now, I just let her think she's hurting me."

They entered the house and Mitch immediately checked on his daughter to make sure she was ok. He smiled when he saw her napping away in her crib. Sasuke moved in next to him and looked down at the tiny Hitokiri. He activated his sharingan and saw the chakra coming off the baby. "She's going to be strong. She has Sakura's calm feeling but your darkness."

"I can see her on the battlefield now" Mitch said sarcastically. He turned to the table by the crib and switched on the baby monitor, just incase she woke up. "Come on, let's make some food. I'm sure your starving."

"Yeah, sounds good. You got any of those bagel bites?"

"Not today my friend, but I do have Digorno. And lots of beer" Mitch said happily, leading him to the kitchen.

Ino and Sakura were well out past sundown by the time they're training time came to an end. Sakura wasn't worried about Mitch and the baby, she knew both would be fine without her. On the plus side, Mitch understood she needed to train as much as she could to get her body back in tip top form.

Both women were packing up they're bags as they got ready for the walk back home. "Your getting back up to your A game" Ino said with a slight sneer. "But I'm still better."

"Pig, I could kick your ass if I wanted to kill you" Sakura shot back but it was all in play. Ino giggled and took a sip of her water bottle. They slipped they're bags over their shoulders and started to walk down the path to the training checkout. "So is it nice to have a kid" Ino asked.

"Its wonderful" Sakura said. "Parents weren't lying to us when they said we wouldn't understand till we had one of our own." She went quiet for a moment and looked at the ground. "I still wish my Mom was here to see the birth of her first grandchild."

"She would love her" Ino said, instantly trying to cheer her friend up. "Tsunade-sama loves doting on Hitokiri. You know, she's going to call her Baa-chan and Tsunade-sama will just love it."

Sakura gave a Naruto-like grin and nodded. Tsunade would be as good a grandma as any. "You know you should talk to Sasuke about taking your relationship further."

Ino laughed slightly and waved her hand at the question. "No way, that would sound to clin-." She stopped speaking and looked around quickly. Sakura raised an eyebrow until she heard it as well. It sounded like someone was beating a rug quietly. Both women looked around but saw nothing and the sound was only getting louder. The wind around them began to pick up until it became a whirlwind. Sakura looked up and saw the underside of something above them as it zoomed quietly overhead toward the village. She focused on the sky and saw more of these things.

"Helicopters" she said. "Ino! We have to get back to the village. We're being invaded!"

"What are those things" Ino asked as the vehicles continued to pass. Sakura was about to answer when she saw a small red dot on Ino's chest. The pinkette tackled Ino to the ground as a torrent of bullets tore through vacated area. But they managed to catch Sakura's bag. Sakura pulled Ino to her feet and they started to run. The ground around them peppered up and the bark along the tree line were shattering in they're faces as the bullet's tore the landscape apart.

Ino yelped as a chunk of bark collided with her right eye but she kept running. She mentally cursed as she tried to heal it but the amount of fire they were taking was making it impossible. If she didn't hurry soon, she feared she could go blind in that eye.

Sakura saw Ino get hit and she grimanced. The firing stopped just as quickly as it came when they arounded the corner of the tree line. Ahead of them was the check in zone but the back of the small hut was riddled with bullet holes and blood coming out of the back. Sakura growled as she looked to the sky and saw more choppers coming in. Over the lights of the village, they were unloading troops into the streets.

"Come on, we have to get to EAU headquarters first, it's the closest warning" Ino said as she tried to heal her wounded eye. Sakura pulled the womans hand away and looked into what used to be a pale blue eye. Now it was mixed with red and a dark shade of gray. Ino needed immediate eye surgery or her eyesight was a thing of the past. "Can you still fight" Sakura asked. Ino scoffed and started to wrap the side of her head in gauze.

"I was born ready Forehead."

"Ok, stay as low and out of sight as much as you can. We'll be fine as long as we can find them first."

"I'll follow your lead" Ino said as she finished tying her makeshift bandage. They headed off on foot toward the village through the forest. Sakura figured that if there were any snipers in the area, they would be in the woods, facing the village. So an attack from the rear should suprise them.

**"I hope Hitokiri is safe"** Sakura's inner said anxiously.

'She's with Mitch and he's the best person she can be with at the moment' Sakura thought. 'If she was with anyone else I would be worried.'

The medic saw movement out of the corner of her eye and instinct took over as she came to an abrupt stop at the base of a tree and listened. Ino appeared next to her and did the same. The sound of metal hitting metal and gruff men entered they're ear drums, they were close. Sakura slowly poked her head around the trunk in the direction of the noise and spotted a squad of four going over a map.

Sakura smirked as she came back around the tree and to her partner. She took a kunai out of her pouch and made a slit in the cleavage of her shirt, making her breasts seem larger. "Four" she mouthed.

"Slut" Ino mouthed back as she supressed a giggle, but Ino knew the plan and soon she bounded out of sight. Sakura waited behind the tree, getting into character, until she heard the soft hoot of an owl. The group of soldiers didn't think twice about it but Sakura knew it was her signal. She smiled and sauntered out of the tree line toward them. The first one to notice her was a green private, who immediately jumped up with his shotgun ready. _"FREEZE! Don't move or I'll blow your fucking head off!"_

'He's dead' Sakura thought as she stopped in her tracks. The others in the group looked her over and smirked._ "How long was it until we were to meet at the rally point"_ the one holding the map said with a lecherous grin. The commander of the group grabbed the boy's shotgun and lowered it.

_"Don't scare the little lady off. She might want some sucky-sucky if we're lucky"_ he laughed. The remaining man sitting on the ground cocked his head to the side and saw the kunai pouch behind her.

_"She's one of them!"_

Instantly the group raised they're weapons at her. The commander of the group turned a bright red, realizing he was about to walk right into a trap.

_"What's the matter guys? No sucky-sucky?"_ She spoke it with flawless intent in a sarcastic tone. They were taken aback slightly by the new developement that they didn't even hear Ino land behind them. She grabbed onto the barrel of the green horns shotgun and wrenched it from his hand. He barely had to gasp as Ino put it under his chin and pulled the trigger. His helmet and his head exploded into a red mush.

Sakura dashed forward and made it to the commanders side before he could think to pull the trigger. She launched a kunai from her shirt sleave and it impaled the map holders throat, sending him to the ground in a gurgeling mess. Ino was currently slitting the others throat when he was in mid turn around while Sakura grabbed the end of the commanders rifle and was pushing it toward his face.

His face went into shock on how strong she was and he desperately tried to fight back, but soon found himself staring into the barrel of the weapon he had been using to kill for the past fifteen years. _"Sucky-sucky on this."_ That was the last thing he ever heard as the bullet tore through his mouth and through his spinal cord.

"Find anything useful on them" Ino said as she began to rummage through the corpses. Sakura nodded and retrieved the map and a small radio. She hooked it into her ear and heard all the radio reports. The village siren started to go off in the radio before the sound actually reached her ears. "Looks like someone beat us to it" the blond mentioned.

Sakura looked toward the village and smirked. "Let's go make sure they don't beat us period."

Mitch couldn't sleep, Hitokiri had finally just gone back to bed and he was left awake. Sasuke had stayed over to wait for Ino to come back but they were being late as usual. 'The nerve of that woman' he thought.

Mitch made himself a pot of coffee and stood off to the side of the courtyard behind his house. It was funny how Sakura made him work on it to make it pretty for Hitokiri to play in, but he did all the work, as usual. Mitch quickly shook his head and realized what he was thinking. Sakura definately helped him. Why would he think like that?

'Because she's a controlling manipulative bitch, th- no. Wait? Huh?' Mitch slowly felt anger rise in him but he supressed it. Soon all the negative emotions vanished just as quickly as they come and Mitch could think straight again. 'That was weird' he thought as he took another sip of his coffee. The wind started to pick up around the house, much to Mitch's relief. He liked the wind, such a gentle breeze was soothing. The gust started to pick up, making Mitch realize maybe a storm was coming in for the night. He was just about to go back inside when he noticed tree's on the edges of the courtyard we're being blowed outward. Like something was in the middle blowing them toward the house.

His curiousity peaked when four dark lines appeared from the sky and hit the ground. "This is new" he said to himself. He looked around the roof and found himself looking into the underside of a Blackhawk helicopter and it was about to unload troops into his home.

The cup of coffee shattered when it hit the floorboards but Mitch was already inside. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake the fuck up! We've got company!"

The Uchiha jerked from his sleep on the couch and looked around. "What are you talk-?" Bullet's started to tear away the home as pitter patter of silenced weapons went off in the courtyard. Sasuke rolled off the couch and stayed low to the ground as bullets entered the living area. Mitch ran through the halls, stray bullets would come through the walls at some points and miss him by inches. He broke into Hitokiri's room and found her crying in her crib. He was by her side in an instant, scooping her up into his protective arms. Sasuke reached to the door way a second later and crouched down to avoid the stray bullet's.

"I have to go hit the village warning" Sasuke shouted. "Can you hold them off?"

"I hope" said Mitch. What he was really wondering was what to do with Hitokiri. She was bawling and if he had to fight these men, she wouldn't be safe at all. Before Mitch could react, the wall behind them exploded inwards. He covered Hitokiri with his body as the fire and wood shot inwards.

"Holy fuck" Mitch screamed as the fire nipped at his back. Sasuke grabbed Mitch's collar and dragged him back into the hallway. "Out the back" Sasuke yelled.

Mitch kept his head down and arms around his child while Sasuke lead him. Both of them only had one thing on their mind, get the baby out. Sasuke crouched down and drew his blade after a moment of listening, he shoved it through the wall. There was a yelp on the other side and when he pulled it back through, blood covered the metal. The two took off running as they started to shoot through the otherside.

A soldier dressed in all black came around the corner, only to run face first into Sasuke's katana. "New plan" the Uchiha yelled as he grabbed a grenade off the soldiers vest. He pulled the pin and threw it toward the back wall. The explosive landed on the floor just as a squad of jarheads came around the corner. The explosion sent them all off their feet and blew a chunk of the wall off, allowing both shinobi to escape along with Hitokiri.

"I'll get her some where safe and I'll be on the battlefield" Mitch said as they took to the roofs. Helicopters were flying around, lowering soldiers into the streets.

"Just be quick!" Mitch nodded and disappeared in the opposite direction. Sasuke stopped at the edge of a resturant roof and ducked into the shadows, just as a helicopter whirled by. He peered over the ledge and saw a small squad of armed men kick in the door to the resturant. Not wanting to waste anytime he bounded to the next few roofs, trying to stay out of sight. By the time he reached the EAU offices, the building was already under hostile hands. They had set up flood lights all around the compound.

'Damn it! They're working fast. It won't be long now until they get the whole village by suprise.'

He was trying to figure out a way to get into the compound when he noticed the shadows moving around on the buildings. Glancing around, he noticed the soldiers had no idea any of them were there. A moment later, a frazzled Kakashi appeared next to him.

"Sasuke, what's going on?"

"This is the force that sided with Kiri. I didn't know they would be infiltrating at night. And they're doing a pretty good job so far."

"Does anyone else know?"

"I'm not sure. Mitch's house was attacked and he's trying to find a place for Hitokiri. I'm sure Ino and Sakura have noticed by now and are on their way. Whose on the opposite side?"

"Shikamaru, Hidan, and Itachi. They heard those flying things."

"Tell them that we need to get into the compound and activate the alarm. Without it the village is as good as lost. Also tell them to get in as quiet as possible."

Kakashi nodded and slipped into the shadows, then he was gone. Sasuke examined the layout in his mind and figured the best way in would be from the roof. The EAU offices were set up in style to prevent infiltration and give valuable defense points. Now they were trying to break into what they were meant to defend.

On the roof were two guards that Sasuke could visibly see, but he figured there were more. And there was probably a look out some where, looking over the building just in case. Sasuke waited a moment before Kakashi reappeared. "They're heading in through the top. I figured you would need some back-up."

The Uchiha nodded as he saw the three jump from they're hiding spots. "Take the two on the bottom. Don't make any noise."

They both burst from the shadows and dashed across the road. The soldiers tried to raise they're weapons in time. They pulled their triggers before their silenced guns were actually raised, causing bullets to fly into the ground as the shinobi made it to them. Sasuke held the gun down and slid his blade across the man's throat, sending his blood all over the wall.

He turned back to Kakashi, who was letting his victim fall to the ground. Sasuke turned around and kicked the main doors open. Bullet's instantly started to fly by, making Sasuke have to duck in and around a column. The concrete slowly started to pick away, as he tried to come up with a plan. Kakashi waited on the opposite side of the door for him to give a signal. He decided he was going to make a move when the lights went out. Sasuke made his move and dashed to another pillar and slid home, just as they started to open fire again.

'Damn it! Must have night or thermal on' he thought. Something landed on the floor next to him, which jerked him out of his thoughts. There was a loud bang and a flash, making him blind and his ears start to ring.

He couldn't tell if he yelled or not over the sound. His sense of direction was all out of whack. All Sasuke could think about was that he was going to be shot any second. Someone grabbed his shoulder and he tried to fight it off. A voice drifted into ears, faintly. "Get the hell up!"

He looked up and saw Kakashi's face morphing out of the blinding light. Another explosion ripped the building apart and the shooting started to cease. "Things get a little hairy and you bend over and scream. Good going" the jounin stated.

Suddenly the alarm flared to life and ninja were moving through the EAU building. Sasuke held his head and looked up at his sensei. "What the hell happened up there?" The place where the machine gun was mounted was utterly destroyed.

"Naruto came in through the roof. It was right in the nick of time."

Sasuke nodded and put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Let's take back our village."

"Have we had any plans to counter this sort of attack?"

"We didn't expect them to come at night" said Naruto as he approached them. He was putting the last of his armor on and he looked over the damage to the building. "You ok, Sasuke?"

"Never better."

Naruto smirked, "then suit up, that explosion probably drew alot of attention. A counter attack could happen at any second."

"Whats the next plan of action" asked Kakashi. "Is the Hokage ok?"

"The Hokage is too old to fight this fight" Naruto said grimly. "I escorted her to the caverns myself when I saw that the first helicopter. Hinata is there as well and Neji is on observation."

"This is the same invasion they used on Amegakure" Hidan's voice rang out. "The son's of bitches aren't going to get the same degree of resistance here!" The ninja in the hall rang out in cheers and they quickly retreived their armor.

"We-" Naruto didn't have time to finish as the wall at the front of the building exploded, sending the trio sliding across the ground. Naruto recovered quickly and pulled Sasuke to his feet. "Get your gear, quick!"

Sasuke nodded and took off for the depths of the EAU building. Naruto looked out of the hole in the wall and saw tanks rolling into the square. The village had entered total war. "Take the village back! This is a day that will be talked about forever!"

Bullets started to come into the building as the ninja shunshined away.

Anderson circled around the battlefield in a blackhawk. Slowly but surely his forces were fight through the village. The EAU building had fallen back into enemy hands but that was called for. The invasion was going off without a hitch. His forces were positioned in the forest until night fall when his troops came in and were suppose to take out high valued targets before the full scale invasion. After the shinobi were to take they're attention off their gates, the remainder of his forces were to go in.

He watched the tanks roll through the gates with little resistance. Mowing down buildings and shinobi like nothing.

"Sir" the pilot called from up front. "They have taken the Hokage's office building!"

"Our base of operations" Anderson said to the man sitting next to him. Shawn rolled his eyes and only awaited his prize and another promotion. A few raptors screamed over head and dropped their loads into the village. Buildings expoded and collapsed as their occupants scrambled to get out in time. 'Fat chance of that' Anderson thought gleefully as he watched a building collapse with people still trapped inside.

"This village is as good as ours" Anderson said as the helicopter made its way to the Hokage tower.

"I just need my target alive" Shawn said. "He's awaiting trial as we speak."

"You'll get him, but I can't garuntee him alive" the man chuckled.

Sakura was crouching in the tree line above the Hokage monument watching the helicopter coming in for a landing. "How is your eye?"

"It hurts but I'll manage" Ino muttered. "Do you think we can take back the tower?"

"From what I can gather, that helicopter holds the guy in charge of this operation. If we can take him out, I'm sure this little invasion will end quickly. But the tower is being used as a base of operations. I don't think we can do it alone."

"Should we link up with the EAU?"

"I don't think we have time" Sakura said, pointing towards the village. Ino looked out and saw the EAU building be consumed in a massive explosion.

"Look at that" Ino said in shocked awe. "I've never seen so much damage done so fast. We haven't even been able to put up a good fight yet." She looked over at Sakura and saw the woman had the look of anxiety on her face. "Hitokiri is with both Sasuke and Mitch, she's fine. You need to concentrate on defending the village."

"It's hard to focus on anything else. I don't know what to do except find her" the pinkette said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You guys are way to loud" said a voice from behind that made them jump. Sakura's eyes brightened when she saw who it was. "Yamato-Taicho! Sai!"

"We were right outside of the village when we saw them start to come in" Sai explained. "What's the plan?"

"Haven't come up with one yet" Ino said. "We were thinking about re-taking the Hokage tower, but we were lacking the man-power to do so."

"But now that your here" Sakura grinned, letting both of them know what she was getting at. Tenzou nodded and looked over the ledge toward the building. Soldiers patrolled the grounds and the roofs, getting in would not be easy. Especially since the place was lit up like the new year.

Three more raptors screamed overhead and an explosion nearby made them get closer to the ground. "They won't be able to see far past the flood lights" Sai said. "If we can get above them and take the ones on the roofs before the others notice, we should be able to take it back simply. One of my ink birds sho-"

Sakura shook her head and pointed to the sky. In the air was a tiny light that could have passed for a star but it was moving slowly. "UAV" she said. "It'll see us coming a mile away if ride your bird."

Ino watched the light for a moment and saw a little flash. Something came screaming down and smashed the earth two blocks away from the tower, consuming a large section in fire. "Someone was obviously trying to get to the tower" she said.

"We need to find a way to take that thing down before any assault on the tower can be done" Tenzou said.

"I need to perform sugery on Ino's eye" Sakura stated. "Find anything to take that thing out. Do some interrogations if you have to. Meet here in an hour if you can't find anything."

"And if the village is lost in less then an hour" Sai asked.

"Then meet up at the Valley of the End" Sakura said. "Spread that around. That's the closest known fall back point. If you see Naruto or Sasuke tell them as well."

"And don't die out there" Ino said. Sai scoffed and Tenzou grunted as they shunshined away.

"Men" Ino said.

"Tell me about it" replied Sakura.

Mitch waited in the brush, trying to calm down a very frightened daughter. "Come on baby, you need to be quiet." He tried making funny faces, amoung other things but nothing seemed to be working.

The baby cried out as he ducked toward the back tunnels. He had to go in through the exits of the village tunnels to avoid a fire fight. Putting Hitokiri in the middle of a fire fight was the last thing on his mind.

He ducked through the trees, making his way to the last hidden exit. He was about half of a mile away and his daughter had not stopped crying. "Come on , daddies here. He won't let anything happen to you." Mitch looked into his daughters eye and smiled. His daughter stopped crying suddenly and looked up at him. "Aw, are you gonna stop now?"

Hitokiri cooed and looked. Mitch smiled but caught a flash in her eyes. Mitch backflipped and tucked his daughter tighter into his chest as a large blade cut through the area he was in a moment before. "There's not suppose to be anyone back here" a voice from the bush said. Mitch growled and got into a defensive stance as a platoon of shinobi made themselves visible.

He looked at they're foreheads and saw that they all wore Iwa forhead protectors. 'Shit' he thought.

"So what are you doing back here" asked the platoon leader. Obviously an elite jounin of the village. Mitch would probably put him around A rank and the others around him didn't look like pushovers either.

"I'm trying to get my daughter away from the battlefield. I suggest you return to your village" Mitch said as a warning but the Iwa shinobi just started to laugh.

"One man with a baby isn't threatening. In fact, why don't you hand her to us so she can grow up an efficient shinobi." The lead shinobi started to make his way forward, reaching for Hitokiri but Mitch retracted her.

"If you try that again, you'll pull back a stump."

The platoon laughed as the leader tried again, lurching out faster, but this time, Mitch whipped a kunai out and sliced the hand clean off. The leader stared at it for a moment until he started to scream and fall to his knees. Hitokiri started to cry but Mitch just held her tighter. "Anyone else?"

The Iwa nin looked at eachother for a moment before rushing forward. Mitch ducked under a punch and plunged the kunai into the mans sternum. He spun around and used his fore arm to stop a kick and laid his own into the shinobi's chest, sending flying off his feet.

A woman came at him with dual kunai and started to slice at him. Mitch weaved throught the onslaught until he saw an opening. He threw a shuriken into her foot, causing her to scream. He spun and round-house kicked her in the cheek, sending her down. After smashing his foot down on her face, ending what life she had, he turned to the remaining twenty shinobi.

"Is this guys all you got" he asked with a grin. The group looked at eachother before disappearing into the brush again, making Mitch let out a laugh. "I take it that's a yes!" He turned around and came face first with what seemed like black cloth. His eye cocked to the side as he followed it up, seeing the straps to keep the clothing in place, and came face to face with something he hadn't seen in forever. "Oh god damn not you..."

The humanoid beast let out a roar before trying to smash him with his fists. Mitch jumped back and the fists tore massive holes into the earth. Not wasting anytime, the Behemoth recovered and locked onto his target.

"WAAAAAAALLLLLLSSSSSSHHHH!" It screamed at the top of its lungs, his eyes zeroing in on him.

"I hate my luck" Mitch said. Hitokiri gurgled and smiled up at him. "What? Your getting kicks from this arent you?"

The Behemoth roared and charged forward. It's boots dug into the ground and kick up the dirt behind him. Mitch rolled to the side as the monster shot by. When he was getting up, an Iwa nin took his chance to attack. Mitch had to grab the man's wrist and snap it. "Why the fuck is that thing still alive?"

"The beast is for the glory of Iwagakure!"

Mitch twisted the wrist and tossed the ningen over his shoulder. "So I have to kill this thing again?"

The man's eyes widened as he looked into Mitch's face. "A-A-Ag-ain? Are you Ishikano Ryusuke?"

"I really hate that name" Mitch growled. "But yes, I am." The shinobi started to gasp and he passed out from fright. "Holy balls I can do that to Iwa nin? Badass!"

There was a large thump, making Mitch jump back, and letting a chakra enhanced fist smash into the passed out nin. The beast lept up and headed for Mitch again. He put some chakra into his foot and kicked out as Behemoth rammed right into it. The beast barreled right through and smashed into him. Him and his daughter tumbled across the ground.

He quickly checked on Hitokiri, she was crying but appeared to be fine. 'I can't go all out on this thing with Hitokiri here. I need to get her to safety.'

The Behemoth started to slowly walk toward him. It's combat boots digging into the forest floor with every step. 'The exit isn't far away' he thought. 'I just have to out run him and we should be fine.'

Without second thought, Mitch took off running. After a moment he heard the heavy footsteps echoing through the forest. "Come on!"

The footsteps were getting louder by the second. He turned around saw the thing not a hundred yards behind him. A sharp pain entered his shoulder as a kunai impaled him. 'Damn it! Those Iwa nin are after me too!'

Moment's later he found what he was looking for. A hollowed out log was lying on the forest floor with a lone ANBU guarding it. The man jumped when he saw Mitch burst from the tree line and shove the baby into his arms.

Mitch gripped the ANBU by the shoulder and looked right into his eye holes. "Get her to Namikaze Hinata down in the tunnels. Make her safe and get everyone out!"

The ANBU was about to hand the baby back when a monsterous creature seemed to shunshin out of no where and slam its giant fist into Mitch's face. He didn't think twice to the orders and disappeared down the hole before the Iwa nin appeared.

Mitch tumbled across the ground before skidding to a stop. His head was spinning and he groaned. Something in his jaw was broken. He could feel it with every move as well as it slowly healing. Quickly getting to his knee's, he yanked the kunai out of his shoulder and tossed it to the ground. "Now we can play" Mitch growled as the thing roared again.

The Iwa nin gathered around the beast and looked around. "Where's that kid you had?"

"What's it to you" Mitch growled. "I'm your fight now."

"Where's the fun in that" the newly appointed leader said. His eye was covered up by his forehead protector, obviously it was missing. "Maybe we can dangle it from the mountains while you try to save it."

"She is not an It!" Mitch's anger boiled inside him, but the worst of all, fear. "She's my daughter!"

"All the more reason to tear her to shreds. Search for her. Behemoth, keep him busy."

Mitch's anger sky rocketted and he focused his eyes on the man threatening his daughter. Only one thought crossed his mind and it was not his own, but he full heartedly agreed.

Murder them.

The Iwa nin's eyes widened as an overwhelming amount of power over took the clearing. A chuunin in the back fell to his knees as he watched Mitch's arm turn completely black. It looked like smoke was falling off of it but he realized that it was just the amount of power it was illuminating. In a blur, Mitch smashed his fist into the ground. The chuunin's commander had no chance as a black spike shot up from the ground and impaled his body up through his ass and out of his mouth. More followed suit around him and they slammed shut on the mans body, slicing it to ribbons.

**"Are you people ready to die?"**

They stared at Mitch, whose transformation moved up his shoulder blade to the side of his face. The skin seemed to melt away under the darkness that surrounded him, revealing a half sick grin of teeth. The chuunin felt himself staring into his dark eyes, and started to regret it.

The Behemoth took a step back and let out a long concerned roar.

Mitch's stare focused on the beast and the power grew until the chuunin couldn't take it anymore. There was no point to fight or run. He pulled out a kunai and thrusted it inside his own temple, saving himself the agony.

**"He was the smart one"** Mitch said as he stared at the rest of the platoon. The power around him continued to build, forcing the trees around him to start to bend back. 'This...it feels amazing! So much power' he thought. 'I could kill anything like this!'

**"I COULD KILL ANYTHING!" **He laughed to the sky and his voice shook the earth, making the ningen's teeth rattle. A dark mass started to flow from Mitch's mouth and moved across the ground like fog. They were too scared to move as the dark fog over took them and literally burned the flesh from their bodies. Mitch continued to laugh as rotting skeletons fell to the ground. Leaving only the Behemoth, whose skin looked like it had scalding water poured over it.

**"I've never ascended this far" **he chuckled before locking onto his last target. **"And I'm loving it!"**

He looked down at his arm and saw that the darkness formed his hand into something straight out of Hell itself. It was long and skinny, but densly built with muscle. He could feel it's strength just by moving it. His fingers were basically eight inch blades made out of pure darkness. It hung down to about his knees if he was standing up right.

Mitch lifted up his arm and a spinning sphere of darkness appeared in his hand, followed by the cackling of electricity. The lightning shot around, tearing up the ground around his feet. **"Now to get rid of you, you nemisis knock-off mother fucker!"**

He was infront of the Behemoth before its processors had a chance to keep up. The last thing the Behemoth ever heard before nothing was the sound of demons laugh.

Naruto pulled a wounded EAU from the ground and tossed him to the side just as the wall next to them exploded. His ears started to ring as the force shoved him to the ground. He quickly recovered and ran back to his cover next to Sasuke. "We're losing this block Sasuke!"

"Tell me something I don't know" he growled and looked at the map down at his feet. Next to him, Shikamaru was going over it quickly. "Come on Shika! We don't have alot of time here!" There was a shattering sound as the EAU behind Naruto mask shattered and bits of brain and hair shot out the opposite side.

"There's an ally we can take and hopefully we can flank them there" Shikamaru said. "Naruto, come with me. Sasuke, direct the EAU, they're going to need it."

Naruto nodded and as he and Shikamaru were picking up their equipment, the firing stopped. Naruto cocked his head ot the side and looked at the EAU down the ally who were looking up past the Hokage monument. He didn't understand what was going on until he too felt it. A large overwhelming sense of pure power and darkness. 'Mitch has ascended?'

The entire village had come to a silent stand still, nothing exploded, nothing fired, no one screamed. They all just watched the top of the mountain.

"What is that" asked one of the EAU as he began to back up slightly. Naruto looked around and saw everyone was being affected by it. Even he became paranoid and worried. 'Mitch, what the fuck are you doing?'

Then they heard the yell that shook the village to the core. "Holy shit" yelled Sasuke as the building next to them threatened to topple over.

"NARUTO!"

The blond turned around and saw Minato and Ryusuke running from the next street towards them. Them shouting seemed to send a fight or flight response to the enemy, because they soon started to open fire again. Bullets flew by the duo as they ran down the street and slid into cover behind Naruto. Soon the village was at war again, everyone too panicked not to fight, scared of what would happen next.

"What the hell happened" asked Ryusuke. "Mitch has ascended to over fifty percent, we havent practiced that high. He's putting the village in danger!"

Sasuke froze, he remembered the only thing that can trigger Mitch's ascension was negativity and he was running with Hitokiri at the time.

"I think something may have happened to Hitokiri" Sasuke said. Minato's face fell as he looked above the monument. Another surge of power waved over the battlefield and the fighting only esculated. The sky above seemed to swirl and lighting was in the clouds. "Oh no."

Naruto's eyes shot skyward and saw the clouds. "Everybody brace yourse-"

The funny thing was that there was no sound of the explosion, but they saw it. Lighting shot up from the area and dark flames shot into the air. A mushroom cloud followed soon after. Naruto watched the darkness shoot of the top of the mountain and decend into the village. The flames and darkness destroying everything in its path.

Sasuke was thrown from his feet when the blast hit. Even beneath his helmet he could feel the heat on his face. He tumbled across the ground as the buildings around him were crumbling. He managed to grab a hold of a crumbling building and hold on as a wall of fire shot over head. The only thing on his mind was when was it going to stop.

Sakura had just finished her eye surgery on Ino when she felt power start to surge through the woods behind them. Ino sat up, with a bandage over the side of her head, and looked fearfully into the woods. "Sakura...What is that?"

A blanket of dark fog rolled out of the tree line toward them, killing trees and any life in the way. "I suggest getting off this mountain" Sakura said just as his screams filled the air and shook the ground. Sakura cried out and covered her ears. Fear, anger, and sorrow filled her being as she realized she was feeling what her soul mate was feeling. Ino grabbed her friend and pulled her toward the cliff face. The dark fog was getting closer, so she wasted no time to throw Sakura and herself, over the edge.

All the oxygen was sucked from their lungs as the sky seemed to rip apart of above them. They both hit the gound and Ino gripped Sakura by her shirt, forcing her against the wall of the cliff face. Being close to the face made the explosion miss them as it tore through the village, but all of the oxygen was missing. Ino couldn't hear a thing but she saw Sakura's face turning blue. The blond still had a good chunk of air left in her lungs so she forced her lips on to Sakura's and forced the air into the pinkette's lungs. Heat waved over Ino's back as she protected Sakura. The woman seemed to be staring into space and not reacting to what was going on.

Ino growled as the heat started to let up off her back. She looked down at her arms and saw them smoking. 'You owe me one, Sakura. These burns are going to blister.'

The explosion itself lasted at least in Ino's mind, thirty complete seconds. Air slowly started to fill her lungs again and allowed her to huff a ragged voice. "Sa..kura.."

The medic just stared straight again behind Ino, making the girl worry what the world looked like behind her. She peeled her skin off the rocky cliff face and slapped Sakura swiftly across the face. She blinked and looked down at her friend, who looked like she had been thrown in a microwave.

"Ino" she cried as the blond started to collapse, but the medic caught her. "Are you ok?"

"About time you snapped out of it" Ino gasped. "I'm fine...just hurts."

Sakura grabbed her friend and rolled her over to examine her back. It was bright red and was smoking slightly. Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out a small disk of cream.

"Alright Ino, this is going to help, but its going to burn alot."

"Do your worst" Ino said. Sakura gulped and took a small handful, then applied it to Ino's back, making her shriek in pain. "I'm so sorry Ino!"

"Shut up! Just pay attention from now on!" Sakura nodded and rubbed the burn ointment into her friends back. She took a moment to look around and saw that the village was in total ruin. Konoha was build to with stand major jutsu so alot of the buildings were still standing but barely. Sakura was just happy that it wasn't a gravity jutsu like Pein had used in the past, but this was still a horrible sight.

'Mitch, what have you done?'

Ino sat up painfully and looked over the pinkette. "Why am I the only one getting hurt?"

"I guess I'm just lucky."

"Hmf. If we don't get away from the tower soon enough, we're both gonna be blown to peices anyway" the blond said. Sakura looked up and her face started to spread into a grin. "Oh no we won't."

Ino went to look up but she saw the predator drone smash right into the Yondaime's face. "Minato-sama's gonna be pissed when he see's that."

"Who cares, lets go. Hopefully Yamato-taicho and Sai saw it go down." Sakura helped Ino to her feet and looked at the flaming mountain above them. 'You better know what your doing.'

Naruto peeled himself off a building wall and looked over at his father who was struggling to his feet. "He packs quite the punch" Minato said rather proudly. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at the monument and saw the black flames dancing in the darkness. "I can still feel him."

"We all can" came Sasuke's voice from behind him. "That powers way too much for one guy to handle."

"Something must have happened up there. Mitch wouldn't let himself go that far without reason. He knows how to control his ascension up to thirty percent" said Ryusuke.

"He's obviously above that" Sasuke shot. "Look what he's done to the village."

Ryusuke snorted and looked around. "Minor collateral damage" he said with a shrug. Naruto looked down the street and saw the soldiers pulling back. They were heading toward the Hokage's Tower.

"Listen, Sasuke and I will lead on here. Ryusuke, Dad, head up there and see if you can get him under control."

"Like I'm going up there" Ryusuke said, but Minato grabbed his ear and pulled. He shot his son a wink. "Don't make the Rukodaime tell you again!"

When they left, Naruto turned to Sasuke and the rest of the EAU. "Force them back! Don't let them take anymore of the village!"

Colonel Anderson shuttered at the feel of the power beating down around him. After the explosion, he had wondered if one of the nukes they brought went off. Shawn alwo wore the same look but Anderson shook his head as he looked out of the window. "Too clean. No fallout. Not one of ours."

"Are you suggesting these people of nuclear weapons?"

"No" Anderson said. "I'm saying someone is a powerhouse of chakra. And he just unleashed hell on the Iwa units above. None of them probably survived."

Shawn lowered his head and looked out toward the flood lights. He saw many soldiers withdrawing into the bases walls. "We're retreating?"

"We have several C130's coming in loaded with MOAB's. Don't want to maximize our own deaths."

"Your still going to have men in the field when those drop!"

"Can't make an omlette without breaking a few eggs" Anderson said bitterly. "We brought enough to do just that."

"That wasn't part of the plan" Shawn said. "We were suppose to take the village quietly, get my target, then get out. Lock up the inhabitants in interment camps."

Anderson sighed then nodded as he crossed his arms. The glass behind him cracked slightly as the power in the area seemed to get closer. "Whatever it is is coming this way. Hopefully the MOAB's get it first. Besides, your target is the least of my worries. He is aiding the enemy, if he dies in the field, he's serving his new country. He is honorable in that manner."

"It's not my call. He's wanted for more then just murder!"

"So that's what it is" Anderson said with a smile. "The government wants to know how he traversed worlds."

"And they want to know how long this world has been spying on us!"

Anderson let out a bellowing laugh. "If this world was spying on us then they would have been better prepared to fight back. Anti-aircraft, anti-tank weapons, they have none."

"I'm only following orders" Shawn said. "And they are to bring him."

The colonel sighed and looked over at the man, about to remind of who was in charge when they heard shooting from outside the office. A private burst into the office, checking around the room, and targeting Anderson. "We're being fired upon by our own forces!"

Anderson's eyes widened. "Don't them get to the.."

Outside, the flood lights snapped off in what seemed to be a mechanical malfuntion. His face dropped as he finsihed. "Floodlights."

"Why is this happening all at once" Shawn asked, as the firing got closer.

"Disorganization" Anderson said. "This conquering buisness is too much for one person to control on his own."

Outside, the barricaded front door, exploded as C-4 charges went off. Allowing anyone instant access. Anderson growled and tagged his radio. "Oh Sergeant Mueller? Over."

The radio keyed on and they heard someone screaming in japanese followed by a squishing sound, followed by more shooting. "What? Over." came the crazy austrian accent.

"We could use a little extra protection up top. Theres a rag tag group of traitors, we need dealt with. Your on protection detail! Over."

"Fuck! And we were starting to have fun!" There was a slicing sound, followed by screaming. "Oh this will do nicely" Mueller stated. "We'll be there in five. We're oscar mike. Over and out."

Minato and Ryusuke fought through the black smog that covered the forest floor. Ryusuke struggled through the fog and hissed when it touched his skin. Minato seemed to move fine, but Ryusuke figured it was because of his past. "What is up with this black fog?"

"It's the power that is leaking from him. He has not trained to contain it all, so most of it is pouring out of his core" Minato explained. "Which is the most dangerous."

"How so" Ryusuke asked, as they took to the trees.

"If the power is not contained, it is overpowering him mentally. He's more at risk of losing himself to the darkness then ever before." Ryusuke's eyes widened as they neared the source of the power. "Ryusuke, this is going to get very dangerous, he's unstable. Tread carefully, don't be percieved as a threat."

"I don't intend to be" the ex-angel said as they came across the rim of a large crater. Minato gasped at the sight. "If this thing got any bigger it could have caused the village to sink into the ground!" The center of the crater was easily three kilometers away.

"This is insane" Ryusuke said. "Sixty percent ascension?"

"No" Minato said. "He may be sixty percent ascended but the power is pouring out of him."

He jumped into the crater and started to slide down, Ryusuke right behind him. "This is thirty five to forty percent."

"Dear God."

They arrived at the bottom of the crater and made their way across the bottom. The power that blasted them made their chests tight and break out into a cold sweat.

"Is he still there" Ryusuke had the balls to ask. Minato shot him a glare and put a hand on his chest. "He's right here."

The ground infront of the exploded as a black demonic hand raised straight into the air. Both men jumped back as a figure started to raise itself from the ground. It easily stood eight feet tall and the black fog was pouring out of him. Minato took a step back when the creature turned to him. It's face was no longer evidident. Just covered in black but it's mouth showed all razor sharp teeth.

"What is that" Ryusuke asked quietly.

"It's Mitch."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Review please, I want to know what you think of it so far. Nobody reviews this story ever, so its difficult to know what to do next for the audience. I love yall, give me some feedback.**

**Till next time,  
Blood Rain**


	23. Your War Isn't Over

**Long time no see eh? I'm sorry to my fans for my lack of updates on my stories but this guy is seriously busy and I take all the time I can to write. I won't hold you up. At the bottom of this chapter there will be racial remarks. I apologize but it went with the story and I am not a racist. I hate everyone equally. **

The demonic form peered at them for a moment before straightening up. Ryusuke gulped as the creature that was Mitch stared at them.

**"Well" **he asked. It came out as a low growl that seemed to reverberate. And it was definately something Ryusuke didn't want to piss off.

"Mitch" Minato said sternly, but there was a hint of amuesment in his voice. "How do you feel?"

**"Perfect."**

"You like that power, don't you" the Ex-Hokage asked. The creatures grin widened and it nodded. "Hows that voice inside your head?"

"Definately something you shouldn't ask the demi-god" said Ryusuke. Mitch stared at them for a moment before letting out a low gutteral laugh. **"Ryusuke, do you think I'm allowing some voice to control me? This is all me."**

"That's exactly it" Minato said. "There is no other voice! That is you! This is who you really are!"

**"Then why do I hide it"** Mitch asked as he slowly walked toward them. **"Why can't I be like this every day?"**

"Because humanity has to control it's darkness. Humanity has to stay that thick shade of grey" explained Minato. "Now tell me, why have you ascended?"

**"They threatened Hitokiri...the Iwa nin. I wasn't about to let them get close to her! And I enjoyed killing every single one of them."**

Minato smiled and he walked forward, meeting Mitch halfway. "You can return to normal now."

**"Why would I do that?"**

"Your not in control as much as you think. Your inner darkness is getting stronger the longer you stay like this. You've nearly destroyed the village because you can't control your power. Everyone down there know's your up here. Everyone is scared."

**"Good, then I can scare them out of my village."**

Mitch went to move past him but Minato grabbed one of his deformed arms, making the demonic man look back. "YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO ASCEND OUTSIDE OF FIGHTING HELL!"

Mitch grabbed Minato's arm and pulled him up infront of his face. Minato's feet kicked as he tried to free himself from his nephew's death grip. **"What are you going to do? Stop me?"**

"Look at yourself" Minato gasped. "Your becoming the demon you don't want to be!"

Ryusuke tried to pull Mitch's arm down but it was like trying to bend steel. Mitch smirked and used his free hand to pick him up. **"This is way to easy. Goodbye Ryusuke."**

Mitch slammed Ryusuke's skull into the ground. He could literally feel it smush under his fingers. "Shit" Minato said when he saw Ryusuke's spattered skull all over the basin.

**"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that."**

"He was here to help you! Don't you understand!" Mitch chuckled and squeezed until Minato passed out in his hands. He dropped him to the ground and looked toward the village. He grunted and headed back.

* * *

Naruto moved through the burning steel of the tanks his unit had destroyed and made his way down the street. A man stepped out from behind one of them and aimed his rifle right in Naruto's face. Before he could squeeze the trigger, Naruto grabbed the barrel and shoved it to the side. He punched the soldier in the face and spun behind him, allowing Naruto to snap his neck and toss him into the burning wreckage of the tank.

He stood up straight and peered behind him. Something was off. Naruto turned around and saw himself face to face with a pistol. There was a hard boiled egg in his throat as he looked down the barrel. There was a clicking sound and the barrel parted. "Oops, out."

Naruto raised his eyebrow and looked around the gun. "Mike-san?"

The gun lowered and the man grabbed Naruto. They both hit the dirt just as another soldier whipped around the corner. Suddenly the man's head snapped back and brains flew all over the ground.

_"You boys need to pay attention in a war-zone"_ said a female voice. Then a blond dressed in an all black stealth suit stepped out from the tanks.

"Angela-chan" Naruto yelled and he tore his mask off. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We told you we would show up. We just had a little trouble" Mike explained. Angela looked around at the damage then back at Naruto. _"Where's the rest of his unit?"_

Mike translated and Naruto pointed ahead. "These guys ambushed us coming up the street and I sent them ahead to the tower."

"We have a unit inside the tower that's working on getting those floodlights down and a way in" said Mike. "After that weird ass nuke that went off over the hill, we feared you guys were dead."

"That wasn't a nuke..."

"Then what was it? They brought three with them! One of them must have went off!"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Come with me. We need to get off this block. There's something you should know that's going that could casue this entire operation to go completely south."

* * *

Sakura examined the hole that exploded out of the Hokage tower and sighed. "We're not getting in that way, I'm afraid."

Ino peered over her shoulder and sighed. "Any other ways in?" Sakura shook her head and lowered a pair of binoculars she stole. "No, they're pulling back inside the walls. The only way would be to drop in from the top of the mountain but after what Mitch did that seems physically impossible."

"Why are they pulling back? They were taking the village good enough by pushing through."

"I don't know" Sakura said perplexed by the situation as well. Ino suddenly grabbed Sakura and threw her against the wall. Three helicopters with flood lights flew overhead and the lights just grazed by them. "How were we not prepared for this kind of invasion?"

"What kind of defense to we have for something like this" asked Sakura. "That's the real question. We had people who were to warn us, but they never showed."

Ino looked down and grimanced. Sakura looked back through the binoculars and listened to the radio. The gates before the tower closed down suddenly and there was alot of voices through the radio.

"What the hell is a MOAB?"

"A MO-whatta?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm asking you" Sakura snapped. "I wish I had someone to answer these damn questions!"

Sakura examined the building and watched soldiers start to line the windows. "They're not raising they're weapons...they're watching the village." She found her self staring directly at a man looking directly at her with another pair of binoculars. There was an evil smirk on his face then he looked up. The medic raised her eyebrow and looked up. There were about five lights hovering in the sky. Her eyes squinted and she saw large things fall out of the back of the planes. "Those are big" Ino mentioned. "And there's only five."

The pinkette examined the bombs that were falling suprisingly slow with the parachutes. It donned on her that they were big and there were so few. "Ino, this is bad. Get everyone out of the village now!"

"No time" Ino yelled as the parachutes broke away and the bombs went into free-fall. Sakura turned to run just as helicopters flew over head toward the tower. Across the village the first bomb fell into a residential area. They were over five miles away and Sakura's teeth still chattered from the blast. The fireball lit up the sky like a fire from Hell. "Oh Kami" Ino said.

Another blast shook the building they stood on, the heat and the shockwave caused the roof to fall off to the side, were they slid off into the street. They looked up and saw another fireball towering over them. Sakura took a big breath and looked over at her friend. "We were lucky."

Ino got to her knees and checked her body for any flash burns. "Then how come we keep getting caught up in bigger and bigger explosions?"

Three more large explosions made them hug the ground as debris flew through the air. Screams and more roaring explosions were heard, making both of them cringe. "I guess we are the lucky ones" Ino commented.

"We have to get out of here" Sakura said. "Let's find somebody, we can't do much on our own here."

Ino nodded and they started to run. They never saw the sniper round slam into the building behind them from the tower.

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could with Mike and Angela on his heels. The fourth MOAB dropped nearby and threw them off their feet. The blond woman growled as she forced herself up. _"Where the hell is he taking us!"_ Naruto didn't need a translator to tell him what she said. "We'll be there in a minute!"

The earth shook again as the fifth dropped infront of them. Both Mike and Angela were pulled off their feet. They were falling and the explosion seemed to pass over them. They struggled to stand up but found kunai at their throats faster then they could blink.

"Hey, hey, hey! They're with me" yelled Naruto. The grips loosened but the kunai's stayed. "You better have a good explination for this Naruto."

Angela looked at the man who was talking. He had silver hair and it stood nearly straight up. She cocked her head to the side and looked around more, noticing she was in an underground base.

"These were the guys who were suppose warn us if the attack was coming" explained Naruto.

"Well they did an excellent fucking job" Hidan said. "Oh wait, you didn't!"

"We did as best we could" said Mike. "There's a team working in the Hokage tower to weaken it from the inside."

"By now they're already dead" came a womans voice from behind them.

"Sakura-chan! Your ok" yelled Naruto. Both Sakura and Ino decended the stairs and looked around.

"I'm glad to see most people made it out of those things alive" Ino said.

"Hai" said Sasuke. "But our numbers are dwindling. There will be no Konoha left to defend if we can't turn the tables."

"What do the civilian tunnels look like" Asked a hopeful Sakura. Kakashi sighed and looked over the notes. "They're fine, reports say most refugees are halfway to grass country by now."

"So they survived that first bomb that went off right" asked Mike.

"First bomb" Itachi said in confusion. "There was only five."

"The first one" Mike yelled. "What about the nuke that went off!"

"They don't know" Naruto said. "If that situation doesn't get under control, Konoha will be the last of our worries."

_"What are you guys talking about?"_

_"It's none of your buisness"_ Sakura spat.

"Sakura! Calm down" Kakashi yelled. "This is not the place or time."

The pinkette growled and moved away from the blond, both looked ready to go into a cat fight any second. Kakashi shook his head and looked down at the map of the village. The earth above them shook.

"Another bombing run" Mike said. "Normal F-16 runs seem to be every twenty minutes."

"So we have a clean fifteen minutes to attack the tower before the next bombing run? This is good" Naruto said.

"There's only one teeny weeny problem" Ino said. Everyone turned toward her and all their hair stood on end.

"Oh, that problem" said Sasuke.

"I'll take care of the problem if it comes down to it" Naruto said with a grimance. Kakashi looked down at the map and gave a smirk. "We have time to come up with a plan and we can strike after the next run."

"Then let's get to it" Sasuke said.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to do this" said Tony as he made his way out of a closet. On the ground, bodies of the men he came in with lay strewn all over the hallway. His squad was looking for the main breaker for the building when they were ambushed by Mueller's squad. They hid Tony in the closet right as the ambush started. He looked down at the bodies again and cursed. "Alright, I can do this. I can do this."

He moved down the hall with his down, he didn't want to cause any unwanted attention. Tony moved toward his next objective in the basement. He decended the stairs and pushed the door open into what looked like a service corridor. His heart nearly stopped when he saw it loaded with soldiers. He groaned as he stepped over them and headed down the hallway. 'If only they knew' he thought as he stalked down the hallway. In his pouch was a C4 satchel with a detonator.

Tony found the breaker surrounded by men, making him sigh. 'I hate having morals' he thought. He placed his hand in the pouch and activated the C4 charges. After he set the pouch on the ground, he pulled out the detonator. He made sure no one was watching and moved toward the breaker. Tony didn't even look as he lurched forward and grabbed the switch, yanking it down. Darkness took over the service hallway and yelling. Tony quickly made himself lost in the sea of people that looked like him and made his way to the door, as did everyone else. Suddenly, he felt like he was smashed in the back by a truck. He fell to the floor and felt another hit him in the upper back.

He screamed and found his body curling into a ball. He could start to see a little in the dark and saw people standing over him with night vision.

"What the fuck is wrong with you" yelled one of them. Tony grinned and looked up at them. "I should ask you the same thing."

He pulled the detonator out and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Kakashi sighed at the plan they had come up with. It was the only plan they had. It was either abandon the village or storm the tower under the cover of night. There would be heavy losses on both sides but it was their only hope.

Naruto was taking the right end of the building, taking all the heavy hitters with him. While Sasuke would take the left and Kakashi would take the center. Sasuke looked up from the map of the village and turned around. "Sakura, we want you t... Where's Sakura?"

The room looked around but found no sign of the pinkette anywhere. "Fuck she went after Mitch" Naruto growled as he headed for the door.

"Naruto! The plan" yelled Mike.

"We got bigger issues than that" said Naruto as he tore up the staircase to the street. Sasuke looked toward Ino, who shrugged. A back door opened and a genin came running in. "The tower has no power! It was shut off from the inside!"

Sasuke smirked and watched as all the ninja's took out black masks and donned them. "Alright everyone! It's time to show them why we're shinobi! Don't even let them see you!"

Mike and Angela were suddenly alone and the base was completely dark. Both of them knew, their new allies were gone. "Looks like we're playing catch up" Angela said. Mike nodded and they headed out. They came out into the deserted street and looked around.

"Why can't we do that kind of stuff?"

Mike shrugged and headed down the street. Angela stomped her foot and followed after him. "Why are you so moody now!"

* * *

Mueller walked down the dark hallway's trying to maintain some order and bring power back to the building. "Get those generators online!"

"We're trying sir! But the charges knocked out the lines and melted them, we're going as fast as we can."

"Well go fucking faster! If I wanted to hear bitching I would call my wife!" Mueller stalked off and to the window. The entire village was a blanket of darkness. He was thankful that his marines could stay cool even with that power surging around them. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end.

"How many of you are out there" he whispered.

"Sir! We have minimal power to the command center!"

"Do they have radio power? Intel?"

"Yes sir! Everything but the lights!"

Mueller nodded and turned back toward the staircase. He had a prisnor to interrogate.

The dark interrogation cell was cool on Tony's body. He was honestly suprised he survived the blast. He sat silence, just trying not think about the pain. What made it the worse was that the smell of the burnt meat on him was making him extremely hungry.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when the door to the cell opened and Mueller stood in the door way.

"So a resistance member was able to infiltrate our ranks and knock out the power, not bad" he said in a thick accent. "What else were you planning on doing?"

Tony chuckled and kept his head down on his chest. "Well, you know, send the jews to the camps."

"Humorous" Mueller said. "I've heard all the nazi jokes you can think of."

"Since when did the gestapo get a conscience?"

A fist smashed the side of Tony's head and he saw bits of burnt flesh fly to the floor. "I'm very suprised that someone like you actually was able to sacrifice himself for the mission. With no military background. Now tell me, why help these people?"

"They're people just like us. And if you didn't quite catch on, the president is one of them as well. He's just using us for genocide because he can't do it himself!"

"They're freaks" Mueller said. "That explosion earlier came from one of them! It was like a nuclear weapon going off!"

"Than why are we fucking with them if they're such a danger? Why not let them be in peace and let them live their lives?"

"Whose doing the interrogation here? Now tell me. What is your next objective?"

"That was the only one" said Tony. "Get the lights off, and it was done."

He felt something solid touch against his head. Tony took a deep breath and looked up. He didn't even hear the gunshot.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

Minato groaned slightly but the voice wasn't having it. "Minato! Wake the fuck up! He's gone, we have to find him!"

The blond man opened his eyes slightly and saw Ryusuke standing over him. "Y-You were...dead?"

"He can't even see a simple clone jutsu in front of his face" Ryusuke said. Minato leaned his head back and saw that Ryusuke's corpse was nothing but a pile of dirt. "Come on, get up! We have to stop him before he reaches the village!"

Minato sat up and looked to the top of the crater. Ryusuke pulled him to his feet and patted him down. "How the hell are we going to get him to revert back?"

"I don't know" Minato said. "We only had a back up plan for Naruto. Light is much easier to revert back than darkness. That power will destroy him if he doesn't revert back soon. The odds are that he'll never go a day without hearing his inner darkness call to him."

"It was a mistake to trust him with this power" Ryusuke said. "You should have taken my advice in the beginning."

"It would have been no choice. If we didn't teach them they would surely die, but now they got a fighting chance."

They both ran up the crater and into the woods. The dark smog was thin, but getting thicker. "If he can't reconize friend from foe, no one is walking out of Konoha tonight" said Minato.

"It's morning" Ryusuke said, pointing to the horizon where the sun was threatening to come up. "We have to get back to the village first. Mitch should be our second priority."

Minato sighed and nodded. They diverted course back toward the cliff face and jumped over the edge. "Any idea's where he's heading" Ryusuke asked.

"Hokage tower most likely. I just hope there's none of ours there when he shows up. He'll rip anyone to shreds."

"Then we should hurry!"

* * *

Mitch stood on the edge of the mountain looking down at the Hokage tower, observing the soldiers running about. He could also see ninja heading toward it. The last bombing run had obliterated most of the village. He figured it would take months to get it cleared.

He chuckled darkly to himself as he thought about just dropping right ontop of the enemy, scaring the shit out of them. But there was something in the back of his mind telling him not to go down without a plan. He didn't get much time to think about it before he felt someone behind him.

**"I figured you would come looking for me."**

Sakura walked out into the clearing with a rag over her face to protect herself from the black smog. Her body was shaking from the pressure of his power. "Where's Hitokiri" she forced herself to ask.

**"Safe. I could feel her. She's with Hinata."**

Relief spread over Sakura's mind but now she had to deal with her husband who seemed to be out of his mind. She could already tell he wasn't himself.

"Don't you think you should un-ascend? Don't you remember what Minato taught you about it's power?"

Mitch turned his head toward her, making her take a few steps back. The face was that of a demon, not her husband. Even looking at her, all she could see was the hatred in his eyes. **"Don't preach to me."**

"I'm not. I'm just looking after your well being" she said. The pressure around her grew a little stronger, it was just enough to make her fall to her knees. It made Mitch chuckle. **"Don't I look well to you?"**

"Not at all" she managed to say. "If you could see your own face, you would agree."

**"I feel great... powerful. There's nothing wrong with me."**

"That's the darkness clouding your mind" said Sakura. "This is what you promised me you wouldn't do!"

Mitch stood up and walked toward her. With each step, Sakura grew more fearful of what he was going to do until he stopped right infront of her and stooped down. His demonic face inches from hers.** "What would you rather have Sakura? The pathetic man I was, or do you want the God I've become?"**

Sakura stared at him for a long moment then lowered the cloth from her face. Mitch was about to say something else when her chakra enhanced fist smashed into his face. The force of the punch tore the ground apart around them, leaving them both in a crater. Mitch's head was forced a few inches to the left, otherwise not a large change.

"I want the man I married! The man, I fell in love with!" Tears flowed down her face. Her heart felt as if it was torn in two. She felt so betrayed. Even worse if she had seen him in bed with another woman. "Not this monster who only cares about power! I trusted you to be stronger than this! You may be powerful but your soul isn't!"

Mitch's dark eyes widened slightly before he took a few steps back and studdied her. **"I just want to protect you."**

"I'm a big girl Mitch. I've been fighting as long as you have. I'm not a little girl you have to defend all the time."

Mitch looked down at his hands and then back at her. Her green eyes locked with his and he recoiled back. **"I thought you would like me this powerful?"**

"Mitch, it isn't you. This can't be you! Please look deep inside yourself and tell me this is really who you are!"

He stared at her for a moment and thought back. He hurt Minato and killed Ryusuke. Two people who only wanted to help him. Now that he was able to think clearly, he heard a voice inside his own head. It was strong. It was powerful and it was him but at the same time, it wasn't.

_**She want's you defenseless, kill the bitch. **_

"No."

_**You could kill and have everything, why turn it down? It's what you've wanted.**_

Mitch snapped out of it and looked down at his cowering wife. "Please, I love you" she said softly. "Please come back to me."

He looked back down at his hands and fell to his knees. **"Oh God, what have I done?"**

Sakura felt the pressure around her start to withdraw and her breathing became normal. She watched as the darkness started to fall off her husband in pieces and whisp away into nothing upon contact with the ground.

He looked back over the edge of the cliff and saw his own doing. "Sakura" he said. "I'm so sorry!"

The medic crawled over to him and held him tightly. His face was beat red but no tears were flowing. She cried into his neck as more fighters roared overhead and dropped their loads into the village.

"I'm sorry" he said again when the explosions died down. Sakura placed her lips to his and they kissed passionately. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I'm so glad you came back. I was so worried."

"I can't believe I let it control me. I almost killed you. I...I. I promise I'll never ascend ever again! I-" Sakura's hand covered his mouth and she kissed him again.

"You came back. That's what matters. We'll talk about this later. We still have a war going on." Mitch nodded and helped Sakura to her feet. She wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a loving smile.

"Think you can do some damage without that power of yours?"

Mitch smirked. "I have a feeling I'm not going to hear the end of this for awhile."

"Nope."

They both walked to the edge of the cliff and peered down. "We make can make a straight shot into Tsunade's office from here" Sakura said.

"Plan?"

"I'll go first, break the ceiling in, and you go for the guy in charge. You probably know whose in charge."

"I can guess who it is."

"Same diffrence" Sakura said with a grin. She reached into her pouch and headed him both a kunai and a pistol. "If that room is loaded with them, you have to take most of them out before I fall in."

"So be quick about it" Mitch said. Sakura nodded and leaned forward, falling off the cliff. "What? No go" he asked as he chased after her.

* * *

Shawn was the first one to notice that the monsterous presence they felt was disappearing. He exhaled and thanked his diety he could breathe easier now. Anderson looked out into the village with a pair of thermal goggles and sighed. "Here they come. As expected."

"Is there a back up plan" asked Shawn. He was honestly starting to get nervous. They had the hallways packed with soldiers but how good would they fair when the ninja are two feet away from them. Anderson smiled and nodded. "The building is rigged with explosives and theres a tactical nuke in the middle of the village, just waiting to be armed."

"Any plans involving us not kill ourselves?" Shawn was frantic, he was only here to collect a man. Not get killed in all out war. Anderson smirked, "Relax, when I tell them they're village is on the edge of destruction they'll have no choice but to surrender."

"I think your underestimating their -"

Before Shawn could finish his sentence, the roof exploded in. The guards went to raise they're weapons but didn't have time as someone in the debris let off several shots, killing the men within seconds. Shawn reached for his side arm but felt a cold blade on his throat and saw a pistol pointing at Anderson. "Why am I not suprised to see you here Shawn?"

"Walsh?"

Anderson had his side arm out pointing at Shawn's head. He had no idea he had his worst nightmare standing right behind him. He felt the cold steal poke his jugular and it made him freeze. "Well wasn't this a suprise" Mitch said. "Both of you, toss your weapons on the desk. Anderson complied and Shawn followed soon after.

"I think we win" Sakura said. Mitch nodded but soon the door to the room burst open and a whole squad of soldiers moved in.

Sakura held Anderson close and kept the kunai right across his throat. The man infront of them groaned. "Shit."

"Mueller" Anderson said. "Don't hesitate, kill them!"

"But-"

"Shut your fucking mouth" Mitch shouted. Anderson smirked and looked toward him. "Boy, you don't think I prepared for this?" He raised his hand up and a small detonator rested in his palm. "There's a tactical nuke ready to blow this village to Hell. I suggest you surrender before I pull the trigger."

Sakura growled and tightened her grip on him. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me" he said with a sick grin. Mitch's grip on the pistol tightened and he eyed the man. His weapon discharged and Anderson's hand literally exploded. The soldiers started yelling as Anderson screamed.

Shawn reached into his pockets and grabbed a small injector and shoved into Mitch's leg, making him yell. He dropped Shawn and the man dove to the floor dragging Mitch with him. "Sakura! Run!"

Sakura gave her husband one last look before dropping her hostage. The men started to open fire but she was already out of the window and falling to the courtyard below. Shawn crawled past the bullet ridden corpse of Anderson and picked up the detonator and moved to the window. He looked out and saw the pink haired woman surrounded by other ninja.

_"GIVE UP! OR ALL OF YOU DIE!"_

Sakura looked up with tear filled eyes and saw him standing there, waving the detonator. The main door to the tower burst open and soldiers filed out with weapons raised. She looked around and saw the remaining forces come into the courtyard.

"Put your hands in the air!"

Sakura couldn't believe it. She looked around and saw that they were surrounded on all sides. They lost. They lost everything. Slowly, she raised her arms into the air. She saw Naruto to her left do the same. He looked at her and his head hung low. _"Is this everyone" _she asked, hoping this was all a rouse. Naruto nodded. There about three hundred ninja in the courtyard of their home, only three hundred.

They all had their hands raised in the air as the soldiers started to put zip cuffs on them and pushing them to the ground. It was almost surreal as she was shoved to the ground and her weapons were removed. She wanted to believe it was all a dream.

* * *

Mitch struggled to get up to his feet but whatever he was injected with was affecting him. He tumbled over and fell into the wall. Shawn looked back toward him and shook his head. "I'm sorry it has to be like this."

Mitch said nothing as he tried to raise is pistol up but his arm was too weak. His vision started to darken and he struggled to stay awake. Shawn shook his head as soldiers hefted Mitch up on their shoulders. "You've lost Mitch. Everyone you know will be sent to internment camps and your village will be annihilated."

"Fuck you" Mitch said quietly.

"Get him on a helicopter back to Kiri, he's to be sent back to our world as soon as possible."

The soldiers nodded and Mueller looked over at him. "What of the civilians that tried to escape?"

"Send them to the camps of course. But it's really your decision Mueller, your now the commanding officer here" said Shawn as he followed Mitch out of the door. Mueller looked at his soldiers and sighed. "Get them out of the village so we can blow this dump."

Sakura's heart nearly stopped when she saw Mitch being loaded alone onto a seperate helicopter. He was unconsious and was just tossed inside. She yelled out for him but she was pushed forward by another soldier to her own helicopter. Inside was Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, all of them had their heads down low. She was placed in the seat next to Kakashi and there was silence for a moment before the door shut. "What's going to happen to us" she asked. Sasuke shook his head as the chopper started to lift off the ground.

"I can't believe we lost" Naruto said. "I thought that plan was down pat."

"They must have seen us coming" said Sasuke. The back hatch to the chopper started to open and they saw they're burning village in the distance. Sakura noticed hundreds of helicopters flying with them. They watched as the village vanished over the horizon. Sakura held back the tears as the sky suddenly turned a bright white and a large mushroom cloud became visible from the direction of the village.

"It's gone" Naruto said. "Konoha is destroyed."

Fully demoralized, the hatch closed back up, sealing them off from the rest of the world. The entire cabin was in complete silence. All hope was lost.

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned against the hull of the vehicle. Her body was starting to ache and the fatigue caught up with her. Soon she was fast asleep.

She dreamed of her dream home that was now destroyed. She thought of the families that could have still been in the village that were now vaporized. The dreams ended when she felt Kakashi nudge her. "We're landing" he said. The pinkette nodded and leaned agaisnt the hull again. She looked out of the window and saw a large steel structure below her. Easily as big as a village. The top of it was slowly opening, revealing grass and tents.

"POW camps" Sasuke said, looking down. "Welcome to our new home."

The chopper landed in a field inside the structure and opened it's hatch. They were pushed our and instantly felt overwhelmed. There were chakra suppressing seals all over the walls of the structure. They could already feel the effects. "I hate to say this" Naruto said as his zip cuff was cut off. "I think for the moment we're fucked."

"You think" Sakura said as they were led up to a desk where a Konoha shinobi was being forced to take names.

"Name" he asked quietly.

"Walsh Sakura" she said even more quietly. The man wrote her name down and looked over her list. "I have some good news for you" he said. "Your daughter has been checked in. She's here with Namikaze Hinata."

For a brief moment her heart soared. She could at least be with her daughter. The rest of her chopper signed in and they stood waiting for others. "So this is it" Sakura said. "This is Konoha's future?"

"For now" Naruto said. "I made a promise Konoha would never fall. The village is just a place. It's the people that made it what it was. We will restore it. We just need to get out of here."

"How do you plan on doing that" Sasuke asked.

"There's still a few of us on the outside" Naruto said with a smirk and moved his head to a helicopter where they saw two soldiers give them a small thumbs up. "Angela and Mike, will take care of everything. And there's still Mitch."

"Do you know where they took him" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know" Naruto said. "What we do know is that they consider him a traitor so I think they might have taken him back to their world."

"He'll be back" Sakura said with a small smile. "And when he does we better be willing to fight back. I'll see you guys later, I have to find my daughter."

"See you later Sakura-chan. I'm going to find Baa-chan and see if we cant put a resistance together."

"I'll round up survivors" Sasuke said. "This war is far from over no matter how much they want it to be."

* * *

Mitch awoke with a start. He flailed around the tiny bed until he was face to face with steel bars. Not wanting to wait around he raised his foot and smashed it into the bars only having not budge. "Jesus God!"

He gripped his leg and hobbled onto the bed only to have someone's laughing echo in his ears. _"Whose there?"_

"Say what now" the still laughing voice asked.

"Whose there" Mitch asked again in english. He looked around the cell and there was a man in another bed with the covers over him. The man was darker skinned and had a fohawk. The man kept laughing and Mitch put his face on the bars. "Great. Locked in a cell and I can't use chakra. And this dude won't stop laughing!"

"Your the one that kicked the solid steel bars, son. You fucking asked for it." By this time the man had uncovered himself, revealing huge muscles. Mitch rolled his eyes and looked around. "Can you at least tell me where the fuck I am?"

"Eastern State."

"Prison? What the fuck! How did I end up in here?"

The man just smiled, "They just dragged you in here and laid you on the bed. I figured you were just a drunk, not an idiot."

Mitch shot him a look and slid down on the bed. He rubbed his temples and looked at the man. "Did they say anything?" The man shook his head and took out a magazine.

"Just my luck" said Mitch.

The man shrugged and handed him a magazine. Mitch looked at it and shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

"Gay?"

"Married."

"Ah, that's straight. I admire your honesty." Mitch chuckled, "If you can't trust anyone in prison, who can you trust."

"True that. What's your name anyway?"

"Mitch Walsh, you?"

"Folks in here call me Tike."

"Why Tike?"

"Cause my first name is real long and African sounding" Tike said with a big grin. Before Mitch could laugh a guard walked up to the cell and peered inside. The guard jumped aside and seemed to talk into his radio. "Yeah, he's awake. Send in a team."

Tike looked over at Mitch and set his magazine on the bed. "What are they coming to get you for?"

"It's a long story" Mitch said as he stood up and faced the cell door just as a team of armed men appeared infront of them.

"Inmates! Face the wall and put your hands on it!" Tike rolled his eyes and put his hands up on the wall. Mitch stared at them a moment before doing the same. The guards opened the cell door quickly and marched inside with their weapons up.

"Fuck, what did you do" Tike asked. Mitch frowned and looked at the guards as they proceeded to cuff him.

"That's something we'd like to know" a guard said. "He hasn't even had a trial and he's being moved to death row."

"Death row" Mitch nearly yelled. "No trial, this is seriously screwed up! I need to get back!"

They grabbed his arms and neck then shoved him out of the cell. Mitch had no choice but to go with them. With three shotguns pointed at his back and no chakra, he wasn't even going to try. He would have to bide his time to get out and back to Hitokiri and Sakura.

D Block was coming up where they proceeded to put him in the most deepest darkest cell. All the other inmates start to yell and throw things from their cells but Mitch was too involved in his thoughts. He could only think of one thing to escape. Mitch had to figure out how to access his chakra or he was going to die. He couldn't let that happen.

The cell door slid shut behind him, leaving him there in the dark.

* * *

**One Year Later**

Sakura held her one year daughter close as they walked through the camp. Not only was Konoha inside the camp, but now Kumo and Suna were apart of the thriving mess. The camp had become increasingly over-crowded and the resistance to get out was dwindling. Camp officials said that any more than three people in a tent after a certain hour would be killed. Soldiers on the camp walls with thermals made sure of that.

Her and Hitokiri made they're way over to Naruto's tent to seek a refuge for the day. The two of them had been kicked out of they're tent by Kumo shinobi. And if it wasn't enough, Hitokiri was hungry again. She kept grabbing Sakura's breast. Although being stuck in the hell hole, food was constant, and control was kept. The soldiers were hard when they had to be but generally were all around helpful. So it wasn't as bad as it could be for her daughter. Nobody was starving either. A mistake made by their enemy.

The only thing that worried her was what became of her husband. The social areas of the camp were wired with tv with the channel CNN so they could see what's going on in both worlds. Sakura heard his name brought up and that he was sentenced to death row, and apparently within the next few years, more executions were to follow. She had cried herself to sleep a month after hearing that.

The duo walked up to the tent containing, Naruto and Hinata. Both of them were cooking some instant ramen over their portable stove. "Hi Sakura-chan" Naruto said, standing to hug her. "And hows little Hitokiri-chan doing?" The baby giggled and smiled up at him. "I thought so!"

Sakura smiled and sat down by their tent. "How are you two today?"

Naruto shook his longer hair out of his face and smiled. "We're doing pretty well. Not much going on."

Hitokiri cooed and crawled over to Naruto and crawled into his lap. "Aw, do you love uncle Naruto" he said. The baby laughed as the large blond held her tenderly.

They started to relax for the most part until they saw Sasuke come running through a crowd of people and falling to the ground by them. "Woah, Sasuke what's the rush" asked Hinata. Sasuke gasped for air and looked over at Sakura. "They have evidence on you!"

"Evidence of what" asked Sakura getting quite concerned.

"Evidence that you were an accomplice to a murder Mitch committed! Since your his wife and your blood was found at a crime scene, your next on the line for death row in his world!"

"When are they coming for her" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head and looked around.

"It was just on the CNN a few minutes ago. Her picture was on there. I'm sure they're looking for her as we speak."

Sakura started to panic. They must have gotten the blood sample when she was tied to the chair when Ryusuke murdered Tsuken. She looked over at her daughter and took her into her arms. "We have to get out of here."

"And where will you run too" asked a voice behind her. She whipped around and held her daughter tight. It was Shawn.

"What the hell are you doing here" she spat.

"Well, I've come to take you to your new home and your daughter will go to hers as well" Shawn stated with a peice of paper. "Ah, she's in line to go to the Reese family. New name, Amanda Reese. Isn't that sweet?"

"You will not lay a finger on my daughter!"

Shawn rolled his eyes and was about to retort when the soldiers around them cocked their weapons. They were surrounded by men and women all looking ready to give a beat down. Naruto stood infront of Sakura and looked Shawn in the eye. And in the harshest english he yelled at the man. _"The girl stays with us! She is a Konoha citizen, not yours to be controlled!"_

"_What Konoha" _Shawn said with a very sarcastic tone. _"Fine, the little shitlun can stay here for all I care. Your just throwing away her chance for a bright future."_

"_She'll have a bright future with her people" _Naruto snarled. He turned around and faced Sakura, who was holding her child protectively. "Hinata and I, will take care of her till you come back Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded and handed her daughter to him. The only man she would trust (besides her husband) to be in charge of her own flesh and blood. He leaned forward and whispered into her quietly. "We still have allies in there. They'll work to free you."

"I hope your right" she said as kissed her daughter on the head. "Goodbye for now Hitokiri, be good for uncle Naruto and aunt Hinata."

Hitokiri looked at her with the most interested stare then she seemed to wink, making Sakura smile. For some reason, that made everything seem better. The soldiers grabbed her and led her away. They marched her through the camp but she held her head up high as everyone watched her pass. A quick smile spread across her face as shinobi started to clap. Then she knew everything was going to be alright. Sakura could feel it.

* * *

Tike walked across the basketball court and leaned against the fence until he saw a familiar face come and join him. "Haven't they offed you yet?"

"That hurts" Mitch said, stroking his newly formed goatee. "I thought we were friends Tike?"

The man rolled his eyes and stared at the basketball field, "When are you schedualed?"

"Tomorrow at twelve."

"Can you tell me now why you got death row" asked Tike, even after a year. Mitch had never said a word about it. Nor had an appeal, or the chance for release. In fact, Mitch was the peak of good behavior.

"I suppose I could, but whats in it for me?"

"The usual."

"A cigarette isn't going to cut it on this one."

Tike sighed and looked at the man he now considered a brother. "Alright, there's nothing I can give you. I'm just overly curious. You don't seem like the kind to be sent to death row."

**He doesn't know me very well.**

'Shut up' Mitch groaned inside his head. "It's not because of what I did, it's because who I am."

"Are you a spy for a foreign country" Tike laughed but stopped when Mitch was just staring at him.

"Something like that."

A ball came out of no where and slammed Mitch in the side of the face, making his face smash into the fence. He groaned as he looked over and saw who he called "The Brady Bunch" head his way. Now both Mitch and Tike were built for a fight but they were out numbered and Mitch didn't want to draw attention to himself. None of these people seemed to know who he was, even after a year, he aimed to keep it that way. But today just didn't seem like that was going to happen.

"Hey fucker" the leader said to Mitch but he just ignored them. How he got on the bad side of the Aryan's in here was beyond him. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you, you filthly animal."

"Don't you have to go fuck your sister or something" Tike commented, but the Aryan's laughed it off and surrounded him. The leader walked up to Tike and got face to face to him. "You got something to say? Nigger?"

"Get your white racist ass out of my face!" The leader laughed again and turned around, taking a switchblade from one of the gang members. Mitch eyed it for a moment and sighed.

**Do it, asshole. And then I'll cut you into so many tiny pieces before the guards even realize your screaming.**

Mitch couldn't help agree with the voice this time. His punishment for using his power foolishly. The leader walked up to Tike, who backed into the fence. Mitch saw guards pointing in their direction but they wouldn't make it in time.

The leader rushed to stab forward but a hand wrapped around his wrist. Something quick jabbed into his throat, making his wind pipe shatter. Tike winced as blood spewed from the mans mouth onto his white shirt. He looked down and saw Mitch holding the wrist. The other three gang members rushed forward into their demise. Mitch spun on his heal, kicking one in the jaw, breaking it.

He came out of his spin and blocked a strike by another. Mitch grabbed the mans arm and shoved his hand into his elbow, sending the bone out of the back end. Behind him the last rushed foward. Without think, going on natural instinct, he felt a rush to his hand. Mitch didn't hear the electical sound or the feel the energy. He shoved his hand forward and it tore through the last mans chest.

He didn't even hear himself growling until the chidori died down and the man was dying, impaled on his arm. As if he was nothing, Mitch put his right hand on the mans face and wrenched his arm out, just as he was clubbed on the head.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, review if you can please I love feedback. **


	24. Escape From DC

**Got no excuse I'm a busy man, what can I say? **

Mitch woke up with a start again in his cell. This time with his arms and legs bound to his bed. He pulled at the chains but they held. "Nice going Mitch" he said to himself. He held is palm out flat and tried to form a Rasengan but it failed. "Fuck" he growled. "How did I make a Chidori but I can't use a Rasengan?"

There was a rattling on his cell and he turned his head to see Tike standing there. "What the fuck was that back there?"

"Saving your ass" Mitch said simply. "I don't want to hear any complaints out of you."

Tike exhaled and gripped the bars. "Your one of those ninja arent you?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Why would I, Tike? It's not like we're looked at like people around here. Have you seen the news lately?"

Tike looked over the man and shook his head. "You guys are people too. From what I've seen from you."

Mitch looked back up at the ceiling and sighed. "Tike, out of all of them. I'm the least human."

"What makes you say that" asked Tike. Mitch laughed and looked back at the man. "You have no idea what happened before I was taken away."

"Inmate! Get away from the cell!" Tike jumped and backed away from the cell. The officers arrived and unlocked the cell. "Is it that time already" Mitch asked. "I've been out since yesterday?"

"You get your last meal" said an officer. "Then it's time."

They cuffed Mitch and lifted him off the bed then led him into the hall. He stopped for a moment and looked up at Tike. "Your a good man Tike, stay that way."

It took him less than five minutes to be seated down infront of his last meal. "Really? I'd rather have a burger or some shit. I'm a dark meat guy."

The cop next to him groaned. "Just eat the fucking turkey."

"Are you about to die?"

The cop said nothing, making Mitch just eat in silence. He looked up at the tv and watched the news. That's when he saw a familiar face on the screen. "Sakura?"

He turned to the officer and demanded that the tv be turned up. He sighed and walked up to it and turned it up. Mitch watched the report on how she was involved in his killings. He had to get her out of there. Before he could react, he was cuffed again and was being led away.

He started to panic as he was led into a small room and strapped into a chair. 'Shit!' Mitch pulled at his restraints and looked up. Behind the window was a whole room of people who were to witness his death. Behind them, he saw a tv and he saw his wife sitting in a courtroom. "No" he whispered. Mitch flexed his arms and pulled on his restraints.

"There's no use" said a male voice from behind him but Mitch ignored him. He pulled until his very insides burned. He looked up at the screen and saw his wife staring back into it. At him.

_CRASH_

Mitch's hand broke free and he grabbed the man approaching him with the IV. He grabbed it and wrapped it around the mans throat and pulled. People in the other room started screaming and start to run out. He busted his other hand free just as a shotgun appeared by his head. After he grabbed it, Mitch pulled it down just as it discharged. He pulled the barrel away and smashed the cop in his face with his elbow. He aimed the weapon down and blew the restraints holding his feet down. By now the man he strangled was passed out, so he dropped him to the floor.

The men on the other side of the glass had their weapons pointed at him but the glass was bullet proof. The door behind him shut loudly and the locks were set in place. Mitch looked down and saw the floor start to pull away revealing vents. 'Gas!'

He smashed his fist against the glass making it crack. Then men behind it flinched. A small hiss filled the room and a acrid smell filled is nostrils. "Fuck!" He pulled his palm back and he felt the chakra swirl into his palm. "I'M BACK BABY! RASENGAN!"

The explosion ripped the chamber he was in apart. The men outside shielded themselves from the blast as shredded metal shot past. Mitch appeared infront of them, grabbing the mans arm and flipping him over his back. The guards small .38 fell into his hands and he shot the other guard twice in the heart.

Outside of the room, a SWAT team stood waiting for the door to open. The squad leader heard the shots from inside and pulled his riot shield down. "Alright when that door opens, unleash hell. He's one of those freaks!"

"I thought they couldn't use they're crazy shit here" asked one of the green new guys. The squad leader shook his head and aimed at the door. There was a loud boom on the opposite side of the door before the thing flew off it's hinges. No one had a chance to pull the trigger before the inmate was on them. Mitch's hands moved at lightning speed as the .38 went through 3 of the SWAT's helmets before the squad leader was able to pull the trigger. But his shots, tore his now dead teammate apart and came no where close to the target. Mitch grabbed the squad leaders helmet and started to choke him.

The man couldn't break Mitch's grip. "Please" the man choked out. "My family!" The shinobi rolled his eyes and dropped the man to the floor.

"Go home then. Make sure you let them know you love them."

The man gasped for air and looked up at him. "That's your own wife on trial isn't it?"

"Hard to tell?"

"I would do the same for my wife. Good luck." Mitch nodded and was out of sight before the man could process it. 'Maybe these ninja aren't savages after all.'

The prisons alarm system went off as Mitch dashed through the halls. Most men didn't even see him coming before they were dead on the ground. Mitch growled as he had to figured a way out. When the alarm went off, prisonors were taken to the mess hall, which is where he needed to go. Even with his ability to use chakra again, taking out an entire army of officers was a risk. Mitch ran by a fire axe and yanked it from it's holder.

Tike was sitting at a far table in the mess hall, tapping anxiously on the table. After the alarm went off, he knew Mitch was the cause. He also knew that to get out of the prison he had to go through the mess hall, which they were planning on. Tike already knew they were planning on using them as living shields. As soon as Mitch walked in, he was going to be nothing but a corpse. The alarm died down inside the mess hall making everyone jump. "Should the alarms be off" asked the man next to him but Tike shrugged. Suddenly the shutters fell down over the windows and the power cut off.

"He's more resourceful than I thought" Tike said in the darkness. A stream of lightning poured into the mess hall, followed by screams, muzzle flashes, and the sounds of people hitting the floor. The lights flickered back to life and Mitch was standing infront of Tike, covered in blood. "So much for good behavior."

And with that said, he was gone. Making Tike burst out into laughter.

Sakura was dressed in a buisness womans suit when she arrived at the court house. She had no clue how the judicial system worked around here but she saw there was alot of publicity in federal court-case. The car pulled up to the curb and the door was open. Camera flashes surrounded her making it difficult to see, but security shoved them aside and left room for Sakura to walk.

"Mrs. Walsh" some reporter lady yelled. "How did you meet your husband? How did you come to this world the first time?"

"Keep moving Mrs. Walsh" said her security team. Sakura said nothing and climbed the steps to the court house.

"Mrs. Walsh! What do you think of America?"

Sakura looked at the reporter and spat in her face. "They destroyed my home. What do you think, I think about you?"

She entered the building and was lead into a large room. Her defense lawyer next to her looked like someone out of a bad movie. She had a feeling she wasn't going win this case. They sat her in the defense table and forced to wait. Her lawyer sat down and started to clean his glasses. "Mrs. Walsh, I'm Bill Duvall, your defense attorney. Pleasure to meet you."

Sakura shook his hand and stayed silent. "What are my odds? Be honest with me."

"I have no idea. I'll defend you to the best of my ability. They didn't even give your husband a trial. They labeled him a traitor and at noon today, is his execution."

Sakura's eyes widened and looked at the clock, 11:55 a.m. "Your lying to me."

"I wish I was Mrs. Walsh, but I know what I need to. Angela sent me to be your defense."

"Remind me to thank her if I ever get the chance. Is Mitch really going to die in four minutes?"

Duvall nodded and put his glasses back on his face. "I'm very sorry Sakura, but there was nothing we could do. They locked him up and threw away the key. We tried to get contact with him many times but he was under lockdown."

A tear started to grow in Sakura's eye until it fell out and fell into her lap. She looked up at the clock and saw it was now twelve oclock and her trial was schedualed to start. "I just can't believe this is how things turned out."

"All rise for the honorable Judge Hayworth." Everyone in the court room stood and an old man walked in. Sakura rolled her eyes. This man was her judge? He'd probably die tomorrow.

"You may be seated but the defense may remain standing."

"Sakura Walsh, you have been accused of murder and war crimes against the United States. How do you plead?"

Duvall looked at her over his glasses waiting for the not guilty. "Guilty!"

The courtroom was silent for a whole moment allowing Sakura to speak her words. "You people, come into my home and wiped it off the earth. Now you kill my husband and charge me for crimes against your country? You invaded us! We did nothing to you! Absolutely nothing! We-!"

The doors to the court room opened and the entire room turned to look. The judge popped out of his stupor to look at who entered. "Mr. President, to what do we owe the honor?" The judges face showed obvious displeasure of the man being there.

"Just saying hi to an old friend" said a voice that sent chills up Sakura's spine. She watched him walk around the people and she involuntarily growled. "Orochimaru!"

"Hello Sakura-chan" said the snake man walking toward her. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Not since I punched you square in the face" she spat.

"Lucky shot" he said with a hiss. "How does it feel to be a widow?"

"It sucks! No thanks to you bastard!" TV cameras were focused on them so they could see the fight that was about to ensue. "I can understand you wanted your revenge against the village" Sakura said. "But why? Why did you have them destroy it? Why did you do that to your home?"

Orochimaru's snake like smile faded and his look almost turned sympathetic. "There are things I can control in this position and things I can't. It is most regretfull that my village was destroyed. I didn't wish for that to happen. For that you have my sincerest apologies. Controling this world, is not an easy task."

"You could have done something" Sakura said as more tears fell down her cheeks. "Whose next after I'm executed? Tsunade-shishou, Naruto, Sasuke?"

Before Orochimaru could respond a man ran up next to him and whispered into his ear. The man's snake like eyes widened and looked at Sakura. "What do you mean escaped" he hissed. The man whispered something else making Orochimaru start to panic. The man backed away and pointed at the floor. "He's coming here. We have to get you out of here."

Orochimaru nodded and looked over at Sakura. "Being in this world has taught me many things Sakura-chan. I am an evil man and that is something that cannot be changed. After today we will meet as enemies again. But one thing you should know is you have my respect as a shinobi and a human being." He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her, making her eyes widen in shock. "And I learned that miracles are possible and things happen that cannot be explained."

He backed off and shook her hand. "Till next time. Make it a good fight."

Sakura was in a state of shock by the time Orochimaru was herded out of the room. Duvall had the same interested look on his face as he sat his client down so the rest of the trial could commence. Sakura snapped out of it as the judge smashed his gavel. "Mrs. Walsh, since you have pleaded guilty in open court, I leave it up to the jury to decide your fate. Be it, death, life, or a minimum of thirty years."

"Hai."

"Please escort her out until the jury decides." The bailiff was walking toward her when the earth started to shake slightly. "What the hell is that" Duvall asked, gripping the desk. "This is D.C. there are no earthquakes here."

Suddenly, Orochimaru's worries came back to Sakura. "Who escaped that could have worried Orochimaru?"

The answer came to her faster than a bullet to the brain. "No way." Suddenly, gunfire filled the air outside of the court house. It sounded like a full scale war outside with explosions and earth rattling vibrations. A large TV by the wall changed channels and they saw just right outside. It looked like someone invaded that block. It was chaotic.

"On second thought" the judge said. "Everyone stay inside."

Someone knew where he was headed and they set up shop right outside the court house. Mitch nearly gave himself a lethal road-rash sliding behind a parked car as the bullets started to fly. He smirked and disappeared from behind the car. The soldiers didn't even see him coming down out of the sky. He slit one man's throat and snapped the others neck before the third could react. Mitch grabbed his weapon and pulled it from his hands. He put the clip into the man before grabbing more ammunition for the weapon.

He turned toward the building and grinned. His feet didn't carry him fast enough as he ran with the rifle up. Chakra flowing through his fingers and his arms. Another five soldiers ran out but they were all dead before they could even come to a stop. Mitch was already past by the time they hit the ground. He shushined around a corner and put three bullets into three men.

Mitch turned the corner to the to building and found himself face to face with three tanks and a few platoons of men. "DROP YOUR WEAPON!"

Mitch scoffed and dropped the rifle to the ground. He smirked and flipped through some seals before slamming his fist to the ground. The ground quaked as dark spires of earth shot out of the ground and impaled the tanks right through the bottom.

**Spare none.**

Mitch dashed forward with lightning rasengan in both hands. The first jutsu went right into the gut of a man. A chain of lightning shot out from him to the others just before the explosion ripped the street apart. He proceeded to slam the other straight into the ground. A large lightning bolt struck the earth and shattered the steps leading up the federal building. After the explosion died down and the street was nothing but flames, he looked around and found a survivor. The man was trying to crawl away but Mitch walked up to him with a chidori forming in his hand, then slammed it into the back of his head.

He picked the man's side arm out and walked out of the flames up the steps of the building.

Sakura watched him walk into the building, followed by the firing and screaming from the halls outside. Every emotion kicked inside of her. The outside sound became quiet for a split second before she heard him roar and the door ripped off it's hinges. Three mangled bodies flew through along with more gunfire. Every cop in the rooms head snapped back as their brains painted the walls behind them. Mitch walked into the room with electricity covering his body. His eyes were red with purple slits and they exhumed nothing but the greatest contempt fro everyone around him.

"Where is she!" Sakura nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. She ran into the middle of the aisle and saw him fully. The instant he laid eyes on her, he grew a smile and he quickly returned to normal. She ran into his arms and he held her tightly. "Hey there" he said. "Come around here often?"

"Only if I know your going to be here" she said. Mitch kissed his wife and picked her up bridal style. "We're not out yet love."

He turned around and a camera was shoved in his face. A meek looking reporter raised her microphone and very quietly asked. "Mr. Walsh, any words to say to the American people?"

"Yeah" he said looking into the camera. "Fuck you." His foot flew up and kicked the camera high into the air. It hung for a second before crashing back down to the floor and shattering. "And I'm not paying for it!"

His wife laughed as he jumped through the window of the court house and into the bushes below. "Any plans" she asked.

"Don't get shot, blown up, or caught" Mitch said as he dashed out into the street.

"That's it?"

"I haven't really had time to think anything through. Just roll with it."

Sakura looked down at him and rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should get out of those prison clothes."

Mitch stepped on the hood of a parked car on a bridge and jumped off the side. They both landed on the top of a semi-truck that was going deeper into the heart of D.C.

"You look good in a suit" Mitch said with a wink. Sakura rolled her eyes, "I hope your going to shave that thing off?"

"What's wrong with the beard?"

"I think I can hear it whispering my name" she said. Mitch was about to respond when he grabbed her and rolled off the side of the truck, just as a helicopter flew overhead. He landed on his back in the street with Sakura straddling him. She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thanks for getting me out" she said.

"Like I could let that happen to you" he said. "Now as much as I love to be in this position and I haven't gotten any of you in the past year, we need to get out of the street."

Sakura nodded and stood up. She helped him to his feet and they looked around. "Chinatown. We're not far from the White House."

"Meaning?"

"We're not far from Orochimaru. Come on, let's get some diffrent clothes on." They walked through the streets and found that a majority of it had been shut down and upon further inspection, shot up. "Looks like they cleaned house in this part of town" said Mitch as he inspected some of the bullet holes. Most stores were boarded up with _Resistance_ spray painted on.

Mitch found a clothing store and rammed the door a few times before it fell inwards. He helped Sakura through the door and started to look for a light switch. "It stinks in here" said Sakura, holding her nose. "Really bad."

Mitch nodded and felt the wall until he felt something wet. He lifted his hand to his nose and sniffed it. "Blood?" He felt around the wall more until he found a metal box. After he pulled the breaker the lights flicked on and Sakura let out a yelp from inside the store. Mitch ran in and found several decomposing bodies laying on the floor, each one was laying on their stomach.

"Execution" Mitch said as he looked around. "Come on, lets get some clothes, they don't need them anymore."

Sakura nodded and started to go through the racks. She kept peaking over the racks at her husband who caught her as he was going through some jeans. "If you want a show you can just ask" he said.

"Maybe later" she said with a wink. "If there is a later."

"There will be" said Mitch. He found a pair of faded blue jeans and he slipped them on. Sakura grabbed some leggings and shorts, with a black t-shirt. "So what's everything like on the home front?"

"You don't know?"

"I haven't heard anything about Konoha since Shawn injected me with whatever he had. I take it we lost because your here. How's Hitokiri?"

"She's gotten big" Sakura said with a smile while looking over some accessories. "Konoha... was destroyed. As we were leaving the village, they nuked it."

"Bastards" Mitch growled. "Where is everyone else?"

"They have us set up in a huge POW compound with chakra suppressant seals. They are taking over more villages and it's filling the place up. But we have a resistance ourselves that's on the rise. Mike was able to switch into some shinobi clothing and is living in the camp with us. He is talking to soldiers to get them on our side as long as passing messages throught the shinobi ranks. The Kage's are literally all biting at the bit to get out of there, but the problem is there's too many soldiers and too little of us who know how to fight back against them. If we attacked now it would be a massacre."

Mitch nodded and grabbed a razor from the shelf. He disappeared into the back but she heard him call. "How many soldiers are guarding the camp?"

"Hundreds" Sakura said solemnly. "I had no idea how many there actually were until the helicopter took me away. Shawn showed up and basically demanded Hitokiri and myself go with him. They wanted our daugther to be put up for adoption in this world."

"Whenever I get my hands on that fucker Shawn, I will rip his god damn head off."

Sakura walked into the back and found him finishing up his shave. His hair was almost as long as Neji's but more unkept. Sakura found a pair of scissors and stepped behind him. Delicately she started to cut off portions of his hair so he could fight without it all getting in the way.

"So what's the plan from here" she asked.

"Find Orochimaru and end that loose end before it get's any worse, then we get back to the POW camp and try to get everyone else free. So far that's all I got."

"Your no Shikamaru" said Sakura with a small laugh. Mitch rolled his eyes and took a pistol out from the back of his pants. "I'm a fighter not a thinker" he said as he examined it and made sure it was fully loaded. As he checked the weapon, Sakura left for a moment. She came back and tossed a small box into his arms.

"You need to help me with that" she said. Mitch looked down at the box then back at her. "No" he groaned.

"Sorry" she said and grabbed a lock of pink hair. "But this will give us away when we try to get back."

Mitch looked down at the brown hair dye and moaned in protest again. "I don't like this."

"Deal" Sakura said firmly. Mitch took her into the bathroom and started to wet her hair in the sink. He mixed it in after an hour or so and started to dry her now brunette head. Sakura shook her hair out and looked in the mirror. "You have to admit, my eyes look sexy with the brown hair."

Mitch scoffed in defeat and moved into the main room. "We should get going" he said throwing a black hat on his head. Sakura nodded and they both exited into the street. Mitch held her hand as they walked toward the White House.

"Do you think Orochimaru can dodge a bullet here?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. He may have something up his sleeve. He seems way too comfortable."

Mitch scoffed. "Because the military and secret service provide excellent protection. But they won't even see us coming. This time we have the element of suprise."

Sakura smacked the brim of his hat down to block his view. "So tell me more about Hitokiri. Does she miss her dad?"

"I miss her dad" she said. "and if you don't get home soon, Naruto's going to be her new dad."

"Psh, she heard my voice inside you, she'll know it's me."

They walked a few blocks in silence, avoiding the military humvee's passing by them every few minutes. Mitch started to think it was a good idea to dye his wife's hair. By the time they got back to the downtown historical district, the place was crawling with military personel that were looking for them. Sakura read a nearby sign and pulled him towards the White House. "Give me the pistol" she said.

"Why" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Because I'm not the one who can use chakra here. I need to be able to protect myself. Especially if Orochimaru is involved. He's not the type to spare a woman."

Mitch pulled the pistol out of his pants and handed it to her. She tucked it into the front and covered it with her shirt. But it was still fully visible. "Oh yeah, we're gonna get far" he said sarcastically.

"I have a plan" Sakura said. She pulled it back out and handed it to him. "You hold that and I'm going to take the tour."

"Wanna do a little sight seeing?"

"No, I'm going to break away from the tour and your going to clear a path straight to Orochimaru for me so we can figure out how to get back home."

"How should I clear a path?"

"I don't know, your the shinobi. Just make sure I can move right into his office. So your going to have to be fast, which I know you can do."

They started to walk past the fence on the right side of the building. "Be carefull" she added. He nodded and soon he disappeared. She came around the front of the fence and slipped into a group of tourists. Her hands slid into a woman's purse and grabbed a disposable camera. The group was led to the doors and led in by the tour leader. After a few moments of introducing herself and welcoming them to the White House, Sakura raised her hand. "Will we be going through the Oval Office in this tour?"

"No, I'm sorry" the tour guide said. "The president is in a meeting inside the office now."

'Perfect' Sakura thought. The tour started to move away and the security guard that was standing in the hall when the group gathered mysteriously had disappeared.

Sakura wished she wasn't visiting the building on a mission. The country's history was intriguing to her. She saw a sign pointing toward the Oval Office and saw two guards standing in the hallway. By the time the tour moved again, the guards were gone. Sakura slipped down the hallway and started to run, following the signs.

A door opened and a secret service member stepped out and saw her running. He made a grab for his gun but Sakura back-flipped, kicking him under the jaw. He fell back and she landed on his chest, crushing it. She grabbed his body and threw it in a closet before taking off again.

Sakura rounded a corner and was face to face with the office door, and two service members. They started to pull they're weapons but a line of red appeared at their throats. They collapsed to the ground but her husband appeared and caught the bodies before they made a sound. "This is kind of a turn on" she said jokingly. He rolled his eyes but kept a smile. "Save the feeling for later."

He handed the pistol back to her and pulled the two service members out. Putting his ear to the door he heard people talking. Mitch nodded toward her and rammed into the door. The people on the other side had no chance as bullet's started to fly and the people sitting in chairs and couches were blown away. Mitch saw the snake sitting in his seat in a state of shock and awe. He dashed forward and put the barrel of his pistol into Orochimaru's mouth. Orochimaru's snake like eyes looked up at him and narrowed. "Mmmfff m pmmhmm?"

"What" Mitch asked as he pulled the gun out. Orochimaru sighed. "Mitch, I persume?" Mitch shoved the gun back in and nodded.

Sakura walked up and put her own gun to his head. "Now this is what your going to do." She pulled the gun out of his mouth and looked at him. "Your going to lead us to where ever the portal is to our world."

"What makes you think I'll do that Sakura-chan?"

"Cause I'll blow your brain all over this office" Mitch growled.

"Your husbands not one for subtly. I can see why someone like you would marry him. He's just like Sasuke. You must have a thing for those kind of men."

Sakura smacked him over the head with the pistol making him fall back in his seat. "I was just making an observation!"

"You must not have spent your time with women" Mitch said. "Observations, will get you hurt."

"Noted" the president said as the gun was pressed into his cheek.

"Sakura. Honey, he's gotta take us to the portal thingy" said Mitch. "Which he should do within the next thirty seconds because we're about to have company."

"You owe it to us" Sakura said. "We have no home anymore. Just get us to our people."

"It's not like I have much of a choice do I" Orochimaru said. A bullet whizzed by Mitch's head and he turned and started to fire through the broken door. "Army! Let's get the hell out of here!" A Rasengan formed in his hand and he smashed it into the floor, giving them time to escape. Sakura grabbed Orochimaru and they jumped through the window to the lawn outside as the room exploded.

Mitch grabbed Orochimaru by the neck and started to lead him away. A group of soldiers ran around the corner but each one recieved a bullet between the eyes. "So where are we going?"

"Pentagon..."

Mitch turned to Sakura and dropped down. She stepped into his hands and he threw her over the fence. She landed on the other side and soon Orochimaru hit the ground next to her. "Ow."

"It's not fun being manhandled is it" Sakura said. Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "Once we get back in our world, I will kill you."

Mitch grabbed the man and dragged him south. They got lost in the crowd as the White House went into a mad panic. The military started to scramble and choppers were in the air. Tanks patrolled the streets so they could find Orochimaru. But Mitch cut the man's hair short and threw a coat over him. They got to the George Mason bridge and it was completely blocked. "Shit" Mitch growled.

"I commend you getting this far" Orochimaru said. "But as you can see the road is blocked. This military is very fast and very well trained."

"Yeah, I know" Mitch said. "I was part of it. But that means I can out-smart it. Sakura, take him to the base of the bridge. I'll get they're attention and meet you there so we can run across."

"What are you going to do" asked Sakura. Mitch gave her a reassuring smile and shook his head. "Just trust me."

Sakura grabbed Orochimaru and ran down an ally way. Mitch sighed and pulled his pistol out. 'I can't believe I'm about to do this.' He looked up into the sky for a moment before back into the street that was packed with cars. The bridge was in eye sight so the commotion would cause attention.

**You have no choice... It's either do this to save Sakura's life, or risk her getting shot. **

Mitch said nothing because whatever it was. It was right. This wasn't his home anymore. These people killed his.

**Now it's time for some payback.**

Mitch raised the weapon toward an oncoming car in the street and fired. The windshield lit up with blood and the vehicle veered off the road into a light pole. Mitch raised the pistol down the other end and fired again. The car plowed into oncoming traffic sending another car sliding past him. He saw the blockade on the bridge and heading toward him.

Mitch fired a few more into some cars then started to fire at the army coming toward him. His pistol clicked empty and he tossed it to the side. A tank shell flew by his head and exploded behind him, throwing him to the ground. Mitch quickly got to his feet just as another round flew by. He flew through some hand seals and slapped his palm on the ground. The concrete behind the army shot up into the air and infront of them, sealing them inbetween two buildings before they could get to Mitch.

"Fuckers" he growled. Deep down in the back of his head, he was laughing. He knew it was because of the over use of his acsension power. It was hard to fight, but he tried. The problem was, the darkness made sense to him. He understood it.

Mitch appeared at the top of the concrete barracades and peered down. The soldiers inside were shooting at the concrete, trying to chip it away. Others were taping grenades together. 'That should hold them for a little while.'

Sakura and Orochimaru sat on a bench under the bridge waiting for Mitch to return. Both sat in relative silence until Sakura spoke up. "How did you even get here?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Just sort of snuck in, I guess. I saw the portal opening and a few soldiers guarding it. I killed them and used shadow clones to sneak through. I knew the langauge aleady and I just sort of killed my way to the top."

"Sounds just like you."

"So how do you intend to get the pentagon?"

"Mitch will know how."

"No, he won't. There's no way your going to get the hostage president, a woman, and a lone ninja into a military complex that holds a giant portal to another world."

Mitch appeared next to them and laid a few weapons on the ground. "I raided the blockade" he said and handed Sakura a SIG assault rifle. "Alright, Orochimaru, your going to tell us where in the building the portal is, how many security doors are in the way, and what kind of resistance we'll be facing."

Sakura threw a 'I told you so' grin at Orochimaru as she loaded the weapon. "Now, when we get in there I will cover the rear and Sakura will take point. When we have to move past security we'll cover Orochimaru and he'll open the doors for us."

"What makes you think I'll do that?"

"Because I'll blow your head off and I just break the doors down. It might take longer but hey, I'm not one for sublety." Orochimaru looked at Sakura who stood with the assault rifle's stock resting on her hip.

"Damn it" he said. Mitch grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. "Now if you don't wanna drown, don't struggle." He grabbed his wife by the hip and lifted her up slightly. Putting his foot over the water, he stepped down and started to walk across the river. After a few more minutes they stepped back onto land. The Pentagon a few hundred meters ahead. Sakura grabbed Orochimaru's collar and started to drag him. Mitch loaded a clip into the assault rifle and moved forward. "Which end?"

"South" Orochimaru said. Mitch nodded and held his palm out. His elemental rasengan cackled and appeared in his hand. He flashed from sight and the south portion of the building exploded a moment later. Gunfire echoed to Sakura's ears and when she got closer, screams got louder.

Mitch was waiting for them to arrive and holding off guards by firing down the hallway. It was only a matter of seconds before the military rolled up. He turned toward them and saw a humvee heading straight toward his wife. A man was ontop of the 50 calibur weapon and he started to fire. Concrete chipped up around Sakura's feet but she kept running.

The gunner had no chance when Mitch focused the assault rifle on him. His head snapped back as the bullet entered his eye. He raised the weapon up with one hand and fired at the soldiers trying to get down the hall and pulled Orochimaru through with the other.

"Now which way?"

The sannin nodded his head down the hall. "Take him forward. I'll cover you." Mitch picked up another assault rifle and followed behind.

Orochimaru growled as Sakura hurled him around a corner. She fired and ducked down next to him so she could get into some cover. "Your not going to make it in" Orochimaru said. "They will kill you and I will be free."

"It's a shame. It actually seems like you were trying to help us."

Mitch landed next to them and shot around the corner as the soldiers pushed foward. "You think I actually want you to win" Orochimaru said. "I was sympathetic torwards your troubles, but I have a world to take over!"

"Wow" Mitch said. "You really are one son of a bitch."

"If I could use chakra I would destroy the both of you!"

Mitch's hands lit up with lighting and he smirked at the man. "Too bad you can't." He dashed down the hall and out of sight. Sakura grabbed Orochimaru's collar and pulled him after her husband. They reached an elevator at the end of the hall and Mitch hit the button. "Now we have to fucking wait for the elevator to come up? Fuck!"

Sakura put her back to a wall and got to a crouch. She reloaded and waited. Mitch raised both weapons down the hallway and saw another squad run down. He started to fire just as the elevator dinged. Sakura put her back to Mitch's and fired into the elevator door before it opened. After a moment it opened up and several dead bodies layed on the floor. She grabbed Orochimaru and pulled him in. Mitch slipped in a moment later and hit the button for the bottom floor. The door closed and they moved to opposites sides of the small room. Bullets peppered the back wall making them push harder against the walls, soon the elevator moved down.

"You people are fucking crazy" yelled Orochimaru.

"Yes sir" Sakura said. "Now your going to be the crazy one and lead us right to the portal."

"As soon as I get through there I'm going to rip you both the fuck apart!"

"Somebody is getting anxious" Mitch laughed. Orochimaru growled through clenched teeth. Mitch rolled his eyes and reloaded, "I'm willing to bet that there are more at the bottom."

"Me to" Sakura said. She lurched forward and grabbed Orochimaru and they both got behind him. The man gulped as he saw two large rifle barrels appeared on both sides of his head. The elevator doors slid open, showing a full hallway full of armed men.

"Don't shoot" screamed Orochimaru. The tension became so thick Sakura could taste it. She took a deep breath and looked over at Mitch. He nodded at her and they squeezed the triggers. Orochimaru screamed as the sound exploded in his eardrums. The bullet's tore through the horde of men until the hallway was nothing but a splattered mess. Mitch pulled the president back until they were face to face. "I kind of like having you as a shield."

"What?"

Sakura giggled and pushed Orochimaru into the slippery mess. "You do realize that once we get through that portal, your going to have me, and an entire army on your ass" yelled the president.

"We're positively shaking" Sakura said. Mitch turned around and a rasengan swirled into his palm. He smashed it into the elevator and it disappeared further into the shaft. Smirking, he turned around and looked at Orochimaru. "Ha, ha."

Sakura grabbed him by the collar and tossed him down the hallway. "Keep moving."

They marched slowly down the hallway with Orochimaru in the front. With each step, Orochimaru's jaw clenched more and more. "He's getting angry" Sakura mewed.

"No shit I'm angry" he growled. They walked down a white corridor and to a carbon steel door. Sakura forced him towards it and put the gun to his head. Mitch crouched down by the entrance ready for whatever was on the other side.

"This is where you die" Orochimaru snarled. Sakura shoved his head into a retinal scanner and the door suddenly slid open. Blue light poured out from the room and so did many bullets. Mitch stuck his assault rifle around the corner and started to shoot. "Go!"

Sakura pushed Orochimaru in front and moved in. Mitch dove into the room and froze. "Holy shit!"

Three robotic mechs stood infront of the portal with men in the cockpits. Each one had two gatling guns on the arms and rocket's mounted on the back. Mitch turned to Orochimaru and grimanced. The guns started to spin and they started to tear through air. Mitch dashed forward and planted his foot into the mech, sending it backwards. It fell to the ground and Mitch ripped one of the guns off. They must have been prototypses because they had trouble turning quickly.

Sakura ran forward and jumped up on the back of the 2nd mech. She placed her pistol on the back of it and fired through the back. The man's chest inside exploded out. He fell over on the controls tipping the thing over. She jumped off and rolled to her feet just as Mitch's barrel stopped spinning and the other mech fell. "That was easier than I thought" Sakura said.

"They seemed to be new. They didn't seem to turn to fast."

Mitch looked around and then deadpanned. "You left Orochimaru alone didn't you?"

Sakura turned around and put her palm to her face. "Well shit." They turned around toward the portal. "Want me to go first" he asked.

Sakura nodded and he looked forward toward the swirling blue portal. "He's going to be right on the other side, so be ready."

He stepped forward and suddenly a wave of red flew out over him. Mitch wiped the stuff from his eyes and looked down. "Great. Blood. Something tells me he's pissed."

"He probably wants us all to himself."

"How selfish."

Mitch dropped his rifle to the ground with a clatter and pulled his pistol out. "Whenever your ready just come through. I can handle him."

Sakura nodded and looked around the room. "I'll prime the rockets on those things to explode and destroy this end."

"Um... good luck with that" he said, not knowing how she would have the knowledge. He ran through the portal and was instantly walking through puddles of blood. Mitch moved carefully. Orochimaru had destroyed the place. The light's were destroyed only leaving the eerie blue hue the portal gave off but they seemed to be in a location similar to the pentagon.

The sound of metal hitting metal made Mitch turn around quickly but nothing was there.

"You seem jumpy boy" came Orochimaru's hiss from the darkness. "Not so cocky now when we're on even playing fields."

"Your well beyond your time old man" Mitch said with confidence. "Good luck getting through me."

"How long have you actually been a shinobi? Kage's fear me! Uzumaki couldn't kill me! Why are you any different?"

Mitch spun around and fired a few rounds. He made out Orochimaru's sillouhette in the darkness but he got out of the way. "Because I don't leave my victims alive. I'm not as nice as Naruto."

A large flood light turned on and Orochimaru ran towards him. Mitch fired but the Sannin dodged the shots and got in close. He knocked the pistol away and spun into a kick. Mitch ducked and threw the pistol to the floor. Orochimaru lurched foward and a blade flew out of his mouth. Mitch smashed his hands closed just as the blade was millimeters from his throat. He brought legs up and knee'd the Sannin in the temple, making him roll off. Both got to their feet in battle stances.

Orochimaru pulled the blade full from his throat and looked him over. "You have no Kekkei Genkai to speak of. You can't beat me."

"We'll see about that." Mitch ran forward only to recieve Orochimaru's foot in his jaw. He flew back into a wall, cracking it.

"Ku, ku, ku. Your impressing me so much."

Mitch pulled himself out of the wall and growled. Orochimaru smirked. "Naruto-kun only had the advantage on me because of that infernal Kyuubi. What chance do you have?"

The younger man smirked. 'I can't ascend, I promised Sakura I would never do it again. But I still have Ryusuke's chakra.'

He looked back at Orochimaru before disappearing back into the darkness. The Sannin rolled his eyes. 'He can only stay hidden for so long.'

He stood silent for a moment before he heard an odd sound. 'Are those wings?' Orochimaru jumped back just as a large force smashed the area he just occupied. The metal floor flew apart and he had to cover his face from the shrapnel. He soon felt the chakra it was giving off that made him cringe. "What is this!"

**"My advantage."** Mitch stood up straight revealing his purple and red eyes. His hands were covered in dark chakra in the shape of claws.

"Another Jinchuuriki?"

**"Well, not anymore."**

Mitch dashed forward and slashed at him. Orochimaru ducked and flung his arm out. Snakes darted from his sleeve but Mitch cut them down with ease. He grabbed Orochimaru's head and threw him into the ground. Mitch threw his fist into the ground but Orochimaru was able to get out of the way. He moved in close but Orochimaru spun, cutting Mitch's chest with his blade. It was deep but Mitch blew it off and headbutted the Sannin. The wound in his chest started to heal as the other man recovered.

"It appears you are still a mystery to me Mitch-san. If we keep going like this I fear you might actually beat me."

**"I have enough chakra to do this all fucking day you bastard!"**

"I suppose I should put further study into you before I engage you in all out battle."

**"There's no way your leaving this room alive."**

"Oh yes I am" Orochimaru said. "I may be powerful but I'm also not as cocky as you." He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a hand grenade. "I had a back up plan just in case." He pulled the pin and threw it at the portal, just as Sakura came running through.

**"Fuck!"**

Mitch moved as fast as he could and wrapped his arms and wings around her. The grenade exploded a moment later, showering his back and wings with fire and shrapnel. Mitch growled and turned toward the Sannin's last location and found him gone. **"I can't believe he got away."**

Sakura smiled and touched his face. "We'll get him another day." Mitch nodded and looked up and saw that the portal was off. The main computer was in ruins.

"The other side is taken care of as well." The chakra on Mitch started to fade away and he returned to normal. "I haven't used that chakra in so long, it feels so weird for it to go away."

"Let's just get out of here. We have to figure out a way to get everyone out of that camp."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll come up with..." he stopped for a moment, a weird look came over his face. Then he started to cough, hard. Sakura started to look worried for a moment before he stopped. He looked down at his hand that he covered his mouth with and found small speckles of blood on his palm. "Something" he finished. He wiped his hand on his pants, not letting Sakura see. "Come on, let's get out of here."


	25. Back in Business

**Just posting another chapter of this shit. The ideas still in my mind. Alot of Igorrr influenced this chapter... and black metal. so continuing on...**

Naruto and Sasuke were both watching the trials on the TV when they were abruptly ended by Mitch bursting into the courtroom. There was a huge surge of cheers through the crowd when the camera's were cut off. Naruto couldn't believe it. He was slowly starting to believe that Mitch could be dead already. This could a sign that everything could change. A new period of the war on modern world. Naruto fell out of the crowd and slunk back to the tent that held the Kage's. He had to let them know that a counter attack was on the horizon.

He slipped into the tent and saw Tsunade tacking a sip of tea. "I heard the trials were interrupted."

"It was Mitch Baa-chan. This could be a new turn in this war if Mitch and Sakura are on the outside."

"Neither have seen combat in a year" Tsunade said venomously. "Forgive me for not having my confidence up."

"Nobody has seen combat in a year Baa-chan. Do you just want to sit here and wait for us to die. Forgive me Hokage-sama but I think the time in this camp has fucked with your mind." He didn't even react as her fist smashed into his face, sending him flying out of the flaps of the tent. He landed in a heap, while Tsunade walked up and picked him up by his collar. Another fist was coming in but Tsunade jerked and fell to her knees. Taser strings coming out of her back. A soldier garbed in green came up and helped Naruto to his feet.

"Do you want us to take her to a cell" the soldier asked Naruto, because he was the one she assaulted. Naruto shook his head. "No, she's just stressed its fine. Thanks for stopping her."

The men nodded and moved off. Naruto knelt down in the grass next to her and slowly woke the poor woman up. "Did it work" she asked quietly. Naruto smirked and reached behind him, pulling out a pistol and waving it around. "Good, because that shit hurt" she breathed. Naruto slowly lifted her into a sitting position.

"It's time to initiate phase 2" the blond said.

"Hold on Naruto" Tsunade barked. "I know your getting excited about striking back and getting out of here, but we should wait for Mitch and Sakura to get here. I'll have Mike keep an eye out for them."

"But what if-"

"No buts Naruto! First rule of being Hokage, trust your shinobi to get what needs to be done, done! They are not rookie nin. I know for sure both can move covertly through these walls and Mitch is no slouch when it comes to adapting to a situation. So get the weapon into the rotation and we'll give it a couple days. I"ll talk to Mike, you get that weapon going."

Naruto stood up, feeling rejected. They could attack in hours, why wait? The Godaime sees the look and shakes her head. "Listen baka. You have to be patient. Try looking at the situation as I see it. You have to understand that the answers to all wars come from patience and not rushing into things. I have two ninja who could be on their way here who can save more lives on the outside than a frantic attack."

She had a point.

"Your off to a good start Naruto. But these things take experience which you need to learn from me. Running an entire military operation is different from deciding a one on one battle."

"I know that Baa-chan but I don't see why we have to put them in danger out there when we can start in here. We have enough weapons! We-"

"Are you just arguing for the sake of arguing?"

Naruto stopped and hung is head. "Yeah."

The Godaime's eyes narrowed. "Get that gun into rotation" she said quickly. The blond nodded and bolted off. The Hokage pinched the bridge of her nose and seethed, wanting to murder the boy but she was a good person and would hold out on the blonds untimely demise. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her. She had to meet the other Kage's.

xXXXXXx

It was almost too easy. The marine was standing guard was standing just a little to close to the tree line. The now brunette Sakura reached out and pulled him into the woods. She snapped his neck and let the drool fall to the forest floor. Mitch stripped the soldier of his weapons. "Perhaps you should wear the uniform" she said. "You would fit in it more."

"I haven't worn fatigues in years" Mitch said.

"Since I don't have my pink hair" she stopped and looked at his face. He looked upset. "It'll grow back. Anyway, you can tell them you found me patrolling the perimeter and we can get me back inside to Hitokiri."

"What about me? I haven't seen her in a year."

"You have to work from the outside will we can escape. We have a plan set up from the inside. Mike is working the wall, looking for weak points."

Mitch's eyebrow raised. "Mike is here?"

"Angela and Mike were there when Konoha fell. They have been working everything from outside the walls. There are anti-chakra seals placed all throughout the complex and there are some hidden in the walls, we're having a hard time locating them."

"And if I'm on the outside?"

Sakura sighed, "You can use some of Ryusuke's chakra in your eyes."

Mitch clenched his jaw and looked in thought.

**'You know what that means don't you? Because of her she is slowly going to kill you.**'

'Fuck off'

**'I'm not going to allow her to kill us!'**

Mitch's hand started to shake, the pin in the smoke grenade he was holding was shaking uncontrollably. It didn't go by unnoticed by Sakura. "Mitch? Are you ok?"

"Fine" he growled.

"No, your not. Your hand is shaking and turning white."

**"I said I'm fine"** he yelled. His voice sounded as if there were a hundred tortured souls behind it. He stared at Sakura and saw her break into a cold sweat. His eyes widened suddenly and his hand stopped shaking. The urge to kill was gone.

"I...I'm sorry, Sakura."

She took a breath and gulped. "H... h.. How long has this all been happening!? First your coughing up blood and now something's going on inside your head that your not telling me!"

"I'm sorry! It's been going on since I got to prison. It's this voice..."

"No. We've been through this before remember? You just about killed me. Like you almost did here."

"I wasn't going to kill you. I have it under control. Just please, if you see I'm having an issue with it, don't push the subject. Please Sakura" Mitch said. "I can hold it back if I concentrate. It only comes up when something life threatening arises. Which is why it came up when you asked to use Ryusuke's chakra."

Sakura stayed silent for a moment and looked at him before sighing. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm so sorry. I can control it. You don't have to worry. I can use some of Ryusuke's chakra to look for the seals no big deal."

"Has being in the other world, made the cancer worse?"

"Yes" he said. "Ryusuke's chakra worked inside of me then because he was an other worldly being and I'm just human. His chakra didn't work inside me when I got back. I'm hoping now that I'm back it won't escalate."

"If you start feeling it getting worse, promise that you'll tell me."

"I promise, but-"

"No buts! There may not be any cure but I can help! Don't you dare put me through that! I already have to worry about your psyche but I would rather not have to worry about you dropping dead out of no where when I could have done something to help you go on longer."

Mitch threw the contents of the arms on the ground and put his arms around her. "I promise I will. Hopefully it'll never come to that."

Sakura nodded and sat the ground. "You need to get that uniform on if we want this to work."

He pulled the uniform on and started to strap on the ammo pouches and vests. "I just want to stop and lay with you and Hitokiri. Just for a moment."

"We'll have plenty of time after we retake our home." She grabbed his hand and smiled. "I know you've been gone for a long time but soon it will be over. We've destroyed the portal in. It will take them a long time to rebuild and by then we can defend ourselves properly. Please just have some patience."

Mitch put the helmet on and checked to see if there was a round in the chamber of his rifle. "I got the patience. I just need some rest after today."

They both stood up and walked out onto the path. Sakura walked ahead as if she was his prisoner. "What if they decide to shoot you instead of taking you in?"

"Because they want every living soul for when they decide to use us as batteries, but we're not going to let that happen. Now when I get in there, I'll get word to Mike to meet you by the south wall of the camp. Just stay as incognito as possible. Try to find all the seals."

"I never thought I would be taking mission directives from my own wife the day I see her again" he joked. She turned and give him a serious look. "What?"

"You know what" she growled.

"Ah please, you know you can beat the living crap out of me."

She tried to keep the serious face but a small smile crept on her face. "You always know just what to say to cool me off before I kill you."

Mitch was about to respond when the bushes ahead of them rustled. He pushed Sakura to the ground and raised the rifle quickly. _"Whoa marine, relax."_

The tone of voice coming from the bush did everything but make him relax as he slowly lowered the rifle. _"What do we have here"_ said a camouflaged man stepping from the bushes. Mitch picked Sakura off the ground roughly, making her growl slightly. _"I found this one while I was patrolling the perimeter. She doesn't seem to be that big of a threat. It was to easy to spot her."_

3 more marines came from the bushes around them. Mitch was ready for anything as the leader of the squad walked up and started to look over Sakura with lecherous eyes. This made Mitch's hair stand on end. _"This ones hot as fuck." _The leader turned to Mitch, who was nearly drooling. _"You used her yet?"_

_"No"_ Mitch growled. _"I was taking her to the camp."_

_"How could you not use a piece of ass like this yet? I'm pretty sure this pussy is gonna nice and sweet. I bet she's nice and tight."_

Both Mitch and Sakura tried their hardest not to kill these men but for the sake of the trapped people they held out. Mitch sighed and put the weapon to his side. _"I'm taking her to the camp. I used some bitch the other day and I'm not in the mood at all."_

_"Then you should let us have a turn" _said the leader as he inched his way forward. Mitch raised his rifle quickly and aimed it at the man's face.

_"Don't fucking move. I'm up for a promotion and I can't have you damaging the merchandise." _The leader took a step back, seeing the seriousness in his face.

_"Alright man, relax. Go ahead, we'll find some other bitch to have fun with._"

Mitch pushed Sakura forward and down the path, the barrel of his gun pushing into the small of her back. "That was close" she whispered. He nodded slightly and continued to be rough with her until they were out of sight. Mitch dropped the rifle to his side again and sighed. "Thank god that passed."

"It's not much further ahead" Sakura said. "We should be able to see the top of the camp in a few minutes."

After about 15 minutes, Mitch started to see a large wall through the branches of the trees. "What in holy hell" Mitch said looking up at the towering steel structure. "This is impossible."

"It originally was only large enough for Konoha. The more villages were conquered they had to build it bigger. Kiri seal teams spread the anti-chakra seals all over the complex. That's why they patrol outward, keeping the armed guards close to the walls."

"Is there some sort of protocol I have to follow to put you in there?"

"No" said a voice from behind, making them both jump. Mitch whipped around just as a gloved hand caught the barrel of his weapon. He looked up and was staring in the dark eyes of... "Sai?"

The pale man nodded. He was garbed in fatigues. The bushes rustled and three more figures stepped forward. Sakura beamed happily, "Jiraiya-sama, Mike, Yamoto-taicho!"

"Hello Sakura" said Tenzou, who was also in fatigues along with Mike. Jiraiya was just in rags, but Sakura thought it could have been his traditional clothing. What had he been up to for the last year?

"What are you guys doing out here? This close to the wall" asked Mitch.

"As long as we're in uniform there's no one asking questions around here" Mike said. "Why do you think they didn't ask why you were alone taking a prisoner back?"

"I really just thought they were horny as shit but you bring up a good point."

"All we have to do is tell them we found her and put her back inside. Then done deal."

Jiraiya walked over and put his hand on Mitch's shoulder. "It's good to have you back in the game my friend."

"It's good to be back. I'm ready to fuck some shit up."

"We're in the process of setting up our attack as we speak. The kage are getting ansy" said Mike.

Sakura smirked, "You mean Naruto?"

"More or less." said Sai.

"They've acquired more weapons since you've been gone Sakura" Jiraiya added. "My student and Sasuke have been pulling in one every day."

"Naruto is ready to move within the week" Mike started. Sakura looked over at Mitch and nodded at him.

"Then it's good thing we have a plan that may help" Sakura said.

"Explain" said Tenzou. Sakura smirked and motioned her head at Mitch, whose eyes had changed to a deep crimson.

"He can find all the chakra seals in the fortress. If we strike the seals, they won't be able to stop four villages from the uprising."

"A fine plan" said Jiraiya. "And with Mitch on the outside, finding the seals will be a piece of cake."

Mitch's eyes returned to normal and he looked towards the wall. "If the seals aren't taken care of soon, more lives in the take over could be lost. We're the only hope of saving lives" he said. "Let's get to it."

xXXXXXx

Sakura walked through the grass and between the tents. She needed to keep her arrival in the camp as quiet as possible. As she walked, she could feel the eyes of Mitch on her from the walls as he searched for the seals. Sakura found herself in the Konoha side of the camp quickly. She could see by the looks on peoples faces that there was a lot of activity going on. Mike was right. The uprising was happening soon. She had to convince Naruto to wait a few more days. Mitch would tell her when all the seals are located and explosives in place to disrupt them.

Tsunade's tent came into view and without warrant burst inside. Sitting at the table were the Godaime, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke. "Sakura?"

"Hai, shishou" she said sharply.

Naruto tea cup fell out of his hand to the floor. "Sakura-chan... Your hair..." The now brunette pinched her nose and seethed.

"I know. I had to dye it so I wouldn't stand out."

"How did you get here" Kakashi asked.

"Mitch rescued me and after having a fight with Orochimaru we made it back to our world. And we destroyed the portal to the other world from both sides. This army is stranded with no back up."

"But there are still thousands of soldiers here and they are armed to the teeth" Sasuke reminded her. "We have very few weapons of our own to get out of here."

"None the less" Naruto cut in. "We are starting the uprising tomorrow. Where is Mitch? I would like him here when the time arrives."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. Before we arrived we made contact with Mike, Sai, Jiraiya, and Yamoto-taicho. Mitch is in disguise with Mike and they are seeking out all the chakra suppressors in the complex. If we can take them all out, we can save more lives using chakra."

Tsunade's eyes widened, "How?"

"Mitch still has Ryusuke's chakra in his system, he is using it to find the seals."

"This is a good plan" said Kakashi. "Naruto, it would be wise to wait until the seals are found."

"I agree" said Tsunade.

"It's for the best interest of everyone if we do wait" Naruto said. "Sasuke spread the word. Tensions should die down. I expect that there will be a warning?"

"Hai Naruto" said Sakura. "Mitch will come to us when there are explosives on every seal in the complex. Then we will detonate them from the inside when everyone is ready."

Tsunade took a sip of her tea and sighed. "What of Orochimaru? Where did he run off to?"

"Kirigakure most likely" Naruto said. "If he is in charge of this army I have no doubts he is hiding out there. I take it you put in a few good punches to make him run off?"

"Actually Mitch did. He drove Orochimaru off while I destroyed the portals."

"He held off Orochimaru eh" Tsunade said. "That boy is beginning to look good isn't he Naruto?"

"Hai" said Naruto. "His strength has been proven to us many times. Another member of the shinobi forces who can take on Orochimaru is always a benefit to us. Come sit down Sakura, have a cup of tea and then we'll go see your daughter."

xXXXXx

_"Pew, Pew"_ Mitch joked as he put the crosshairs on another soldiers head. Mike shook his head and leaned against the wall. _"Any luck finding the other seals."_

Mitch nodded and set the sniper rifle down. _"There isn't many. They look like they're just supports incase the main ones fail. If there was a rebellion and we took the main ones down, those others would only stall long enough to quiet things down. There are 12 main seals and 7 back ups."_

Mike nodded and slipped his backpack off his back. Inside were 2 dozen C4 charges. _"Ready to get ready for boom boom?"_

_"The fuck is wrong with you"_ Mitch asked as he picked several charges from the pack. Mike shrugged and threw Mitch the detonator.

_"Make sure they're out of sight"_ Mike said. Mitch shook his head.

_"No. The explosives have to be placed right on the seals. We can't risk leaving one seal untouched."_

_"What do you suggest?"_

_"I'll get all of the explosives in place and blow them with a few clones. If all of them explode at the same time it might cause some confusion. Either make them think there's more of us in their numbers and maybe turn them on each other. I'll have the clones plant the bombs and I'll join them inside and blow the charges."_

Mike rubbed his chin and contemplated the plan._ "What the hell do I do?"_

_"Make sure I don't get shot or and find civilians a way out. After those bombs go off, its going to be a shooting gallery into the camp. We need you at an exit getting people out. More importantly, my daughter."_

_"Where will everyone go after the escape?"_

_"I don't know"_ Mitch said. _"As far as I know... It's a last stand and kill our way out."_

Mitch stood up and stretched while Mike took a few more C4's out of the pack. _"Well I might as well rig the damn choppers to blow since I won't have anything else to do till tomorrow."_

_"You do that. Maybe if they got some oil too."_

_"You act like this isn't my first sabotage mission."_ He picked up the pack and started to walking off muttering under his breath. _"Mother fucker thinking I don't know what to blow up? Shiit." _

xXXXx

Sakura was sitting in front of a small fire, holding her daughter. It was just after feeding time and the baby had quickly fell asleep in her arms. She sighed and leaned back against the pole of her tent. Her eyes made their way along the wall in front of her, wondering if her husband was already making the plans of their escape. Thinking back to earlier in the day, she started to regret asking him to use the chakra that was keeping him alive. His reaction at the time made her sweat bullets but she knew asking him was for the greater good of her people. The fact that his ascension a year ago had already caused such damage to his psyche was a tad wavering but she knew he would be able to control it. He had to for the good of his family and she had no doubts he could. Her thoughts slowly slipped back to the disease that plagued him. Once she was able to get to a medical center, she would do everything in her power to cure the disease.

She wasn't the disciple of the Godaime for nothing.

Hitorkiri yawned and made Sakura smile. In a few days time, she would have a remotely normal childhood. Just like she had. Once they rebuild the village. The kage's have already agreed that none of these soldiers would leave here alive. With no reinforcements, they'll fall before the very people they oppressed.

"She's gotten so big" said a voice in the darkness. Sakura jumped up and saw Mitch come sit next to her.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I got clones doing the dirty work" he said. Reaching out, Sakura handed him his daughter. He gently cradled the infant and smiled. "Did you miss Daddy?" As if on cue, the child opened her eyes and smiled up, cooing.

"I'll take that as a yes" Sakura said with a smile. "For awhile I thought her first word was going to be calling Naruto father."

"Then I would have to kick his ass if that happened" Mitch joked, trying to push the thought out of his head. "I promise, Hitokiri, your fathers not going away for a long, long time." The baby gripped his pinky finger and squeezed. "She's so strong already."

"I just hope she never has to use that strength" Sakura said. "Maybe there can finally be peace after all this is over and there are no wars in her lifetime."

Mitch smirked and gave her a sarcastic look but she blew it off. It was a large dream. Naruto sought after that peace years ago and it has still yet to be achieved. Sakura got up onto her feet and looked down at her husband. "I'm going to alert Tsunade we can attack tomorrow. You think you can handle her?"

He smiled and leaned back into the tent. "I think we'll be alright." Sakura smiled as she watched them curl up in the bed and then she headed into the darkness to find Tsunade's tent. She kept her eye's on the wall and she could almost see the clones doing all the dirty work. The plan ran through her head many times and to her it was almost full proof, but as she walked by the many tents and seeing all the people. Their freedom was not going to come without a terrible price. Then the thought hit her. They could fail...

'No' she thought to herself. 'We can't fail! Has life made me this cynical.'

She pushed the thoughts aside and quickly found the Hokage's tent. Poking her head inside she saw only Naurto and Tsunade sitting together at their table, sipping tea.

"Aw Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a smile. "What brings you by so late?"

"I'm just bring news that Mitch as some shadow clones planting explosives as we speak. He said we could could attack tomorrow."

Naruto jumped up, almost kicking the table over. "Yatta! I want Sasuke and Kakashi in here five minutes ago!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and looked over at Sakura. "Do you know your part of the plan?"

"Yes shishou" said Sakura. "I am to help get civilians out and tend to the wounded who have made it off the battlefield."

"And keep my pride and joy safe."

"I didn't think I meant that much to you" Naruto said with a wink. Her fist went into the top of his head and he smashed into the floor. Sakura stifled a laugh and was about to leave but Tsunade stopped her.

"When you get back send your good for nothing husband over here. I would like to speak with him," she then turned her head to Naruto. "Alone. Go spend some time with Sasuke."

"You make it sound like we're some freakish lovers or something" Naruto complained. Both women gave him a look. "Fine. I know where I'm wanted" he said catching on to the joke as he left the tent.

"Can I ask what you want to talk to him about" Sakura questioned.

"No. You can't." Sakura was about to respond when she heard footsteps. The flap opened and Minato entered, looking slightly pissed off.

"What the hell, Tsunade? Am I the only one in our village that gets interrupted during our private time?!"

"Oh thank kami we're not the only ones" Sakura said, putting her hands together in a silent thank you.

"Oh come on! They're young" the Yondaime yelled out. Tsunade shook her head and stood up. "Go Sakura, we need to talk."

Sakura quickly ducked out of the tent and Minato glared at Tsunade. "What?"

"We need to talk about your nephew" the Hokage said.

"What about him" said the ex-Hokage. "Last I heard he was locked up in an other worldly prison."

"Well, he's back and he's here in the walls" Tsunade said, turning toward him with a more serious face. "You remember what happened before he was captured?"

"How could I forget" groaned Minato. "I didn't think Ryusuke or I were going to walk out of that encounter with all our limbs on our bodies. I'm surprise he was able to sneak inside? Is there a plan on the outside?"

"I want to talk about what our plan will be to control him incase that situation arises again. The village, hell, the survivors from this other villages can't afford to fight against something of that power! I was more frightened just feeling that power than I was up against Uchiha Madara by myself! He cannot lose control again!"

"I understand" Minato said. "I'm sure he's realized his mistake by now and he'll be able to make better judgement. The only thing I can teach him is how to get stronger. It's up to him to control it. You can't teach personal control."

Tsunade was about to respond when Mitch poked his head through the flap. "Did I miss the party?"

"No" the Godaime said rather evilly. "Come in."

"Okay" he said. "What's up, uncle?"

"I'm surviving" Minato said. "Still dealing with a stiff neck since you strangled me."

"Oooooh, yeah. So this is what this is about" he said. "I suppose it was an accident won't cut it eh?"

Tsunade shook her head and motioned him to sit. He strode passed his uncle and sat at the table. "You nearly destroyed Konoha" She said simply.

"I know but-"

"SHUT UP!" Mitch flinched and looked over the older woman. She was dead serious. "You are a shinobi! I don't care what to hear the reason why you lost control! When we are in the middle of an invasion, no! On any mission, you will keep your emotions in check!"

"They threatened to kill Hitokiri!"

"When it comes to the village you are a shinobi first and a father second!"

Mitch stood up very quickly and pointed at her. "That's bullshit! If Naruto's life was on the line-"

"Naruto can take care of himself, Mitch. Don't go there with me. If it came between Naruto and the village, I'd choose the village. I'd choose the village over you, Sakura, Hitokiri, Naruto, Sasuke, everyone. Every time one of my shinobi goes out into the field, they should know they will eventually die for the sake of the village. You should know this by now."

Mitch's eyes narrowed but he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder. "Tsunade" Minato said. "Mitch hasn't grown like everyone of your shinobi. He's Konoha's wild card. He has a different mindset than any of your other ninja."

Tsunade leaned forward and glared at both of them. "I don't care. He's enlisted in my force, not yours Minato."

"Regardless" Minato chimed. "You have a man based in emotional tragedy."

"Thanks for that uncle" said Mitch, rolling his eyes.

"Don't mention it. He can't help but be a tad overly emotional. He's probably more emotional than Naruto. He never had to properly train himself to kill those emotions your ninja kill off for the sake of the village." Mitch looked over at his uncle in a whole new respectful light.

"I'm actually sorry I strangled you" he mentioned. Minato then pointed at him. "See what I mean! Apologizing for something that just happens!"

"What do you guys want" Mitch said. "Just call me in here to tell me I have to control my emotions?"

"Do you have it under control," asked Minato? "Do you here voices?"

"No."

"Don't lie to us" Tsunade growled.

"Fine, yes, I hear a voice" Mitch replied trying to wave her off. "But I got the bastard in check. He's been around for a year, I've learned to ignore it."

"Listen nephew, this voice is not just a voice. It's you. If it want's you to disobey an order, that's all you, not it. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"As you said, I'm overly emotional" Mitch said while doing air quotes. "I know right from wrong."

"You have a funny way of showing it" said the Godaime.

"I was alone! Surrounded by Iwa ninja and that god damn monster of theirs. I was protecting my child and to me, I made the right call. Sakura would never have forgiven me if something happened to Hitokiri. You know it as well as I do."

Mitch was nearly red in the face as he stared down the Hokage's. "My power might be unstable but I'm in control. I'm going to make sure that my daughter will never be in harms way again."

"She'll be there tomorrow" Tsunade said. "The second those walls blow, you, your wife, and your daughter, will all be in danger. Can you control yourself then when the bullets start flying?"

"Bullet's I can handle. She's small. It's oversized monsters and a platoon of baby killing fucks that I have problems with. Soldiers with guns, are sort of my specialty."

"Be that as it may" the Godaime said. "When we start tomorrow, you will lay down all feelings and drive those bastards out there into the ground."

"Fine."

"Are you sure it's just fine? You know what could happen when the bullet's and jutsu start flying."

"I can handle it" Mitch said simply. "I fucked up on the invasion but it wasn't my fault that we lost Konoha."

"No one ever said it was" Minato said. "Konoha's downfall wasn't your fault."

"I'm not going to screw this one up. My shadow clones are already set with the explosives. All I have to do is press the button and we're fighting."

Tsunade sighed and looked him over. "Regardless of if you have it under control or not. Your ascension training and actions will be monitored till I can assure your not a liability."

The young man's brow arched. "And if I am? Will you kill me?"

"If it comes to it" she said. "Is there a problem?"

"No. I wouldn't have it any other way" he said. "But I'm pretty sure that little voice inside my head wouldn't like that idea. He wouldn't make it easy for you."

"Are you threatening me, Mitch?"

"No. I'm merely stating that both of you know I won't be easily killable."

Tsunade's hand launched out and slapped him across the face. "Did your little voice tell you to say that!?"

Mitch let took a breath and let the burn from the slap disappear before answering. "No, but this grilling is making me feel incredibly agitated. Have I shown nothing but loyalty to you people? I've been on your side since I got here but just because I screw up one time I get crucified. I didn't see myself get torn when Naruto and I stopped those demons? Nor did I see it when Ryusuke took over my body. Where was the anger then? Why wasn't my control in question. Your threatening to kill me. To take me from my wife and child because your scared of me?"

Both the Kage were silent. Mitch simply starred at them. "I'm not perfect. I'm not going to be your perfect shinobi. But one thing is for sure. My loyalty lies with you and Konoha, regardless of my rage and hatred."

Minato's mouth slowly turned into a smirk. "I haven't heard of anyone talking to a Hokage like that since the Nidaime. His words couldn't be more truer Tsunade. He came back to help the village and his people. You should be happy to have such a person in your army."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. "Yes I suppose your right, but regardless. Keep yourself in check. We really can't afford to try and fight you off if you lose control again."

"And when this is all over, we'll work on your control more in your ascension training" Minato said. Mitch nodded and turned towards the flap of the tent but Tsunade's voice stopped him.

"Give them hell tomorrow."

Mitch turned around and smirked, "I intend to."

xXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sakura held Hitokiri as she followed Sasuke to the south wall. The attack was set. It was just a manor of minutes. Hinata followed closely behind Sakura, her job was to defend Sakura on the way out then take Hitokiri to safety when Sakura would tend to the wounded. Sasuke and a platoon of men would guard the civilians on the way out. When she woke that morning Mitch laid behind her, holding her and their daughter. It had been too long since she had seen this sight. They parted that ways that morning, not saying goodbye. He looked over and said, "I'll see you later tonight."

This made her feel completely at ease about the whole attack. They were soon sitting in the south field, people slowly pooling in as not to arouse suspicion. Sakura sat saftely away from the wall, just in case the debris shot outward too much when the seal was broken. The plan ran over and over again in her mind. She took a deep breath and waited.

xXXXXXXXXXXXx

"I've seen the way you've been staring at my wife" yelled Naruto, pointing at Mitch. He scoffed and waved him off but Naruto's fist landed on the side of his face sending him to the ground.

"You piece of shit" Mitch yelled as he tackled Naruto the ground. The crowd around them watched as both men rolled around throwing punches into each other. Soon 3 men in fatigues fought through the crowd and pulled the two men apart. But they weren't having any of it. Both started to throw punches at the marines and soon the fight escalated till the two were surrounded by twenty to thirty men with rifles pointed at them. They slowly raised their hands above their heads. Mitch's hand stuck behind his collar where the detonator was waiting, but it wasn't there. Panic set into his face and Naruto saw it. The radio in Mitch's ear buzzed and Sai's voice came on.

"3 meters to your left in the divot" he said. Mitch slowly looked over and saw the clicker in the dirt. _"Fuck"_ he breathed. The soldiers were slowly closing the distance between them when the crowd behind them moved into action. Ninja whipped out pistols and opened fire. Naruto dove to the side, grabbed the clicker, and tossed it to Mitch.

"And the war restarts" Mitch said as he clicked the detonator twice. The inner walls exploded outward and the all the ninja felt a surge of chakra they had not felt for a long time in their systems. Mitch smirked as his hands cackled with lightning and Naruto had a rasengan in each palm. The surviving soldiers looked on in terror as Naruto cracked his neck.

"Play time is over, mother fuckers" he yelled as he dashed forward.

xXXXXXXXXXXXx

**End of said chapter. Enjoy your fucking night.**

**duec of es  
Blood Raineth**


End file.
